


More RnP One Shots

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace Remus, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Camping, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Genderplay, Genderqueer Character, Light BDSM, Masturbation, No Age Play, Other, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-public masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vacations, baths, genderqueer teddy, m/nb/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 230,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots from the RnP universe probably out of chronological order. Really it's just a bunch of fluff and/or smut.Story 1: The family tries to bathe Snuffles. Please watch this video: https://youtu.be/NqVsvP0GA6U
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 72
Kudos: 79





	1. Bathing Snuffles

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep an eye on the tags as we go on.

Sirius leaned against the sink, trying their hardest not to keel over with laughter.

No one had believed them when they said bathing Snuffles was a Herculean task, and took bloody hours, so they decided to acquire some video evidence to prove their point. Sirius, Remus, Teddy and Snuffles had gone on a long walk through the park seeing as it had stopped raining. Snuffles was still a total snob and refused to set foot outdoors if the air was even slightly damp. He had enjoyed trouncing through the paths though, and had gotten ridiculously muddy.

“SNUFFS!” Teddy was sat next to Sirius on the counter, kicking his heels against the door of the cupboard. He needed a bath too, and so would Sirius and Remus after this. Remus was trying to convince Snuffles to get in the tub, a few inches of warm water in the bottom. It wasn’t working.

“Come on Snuffles, time for your tubbie. Tubbies are good, right Teddy?” Remus was kneeling next to their bath trying to nudge their giant Newfie forward.

“Yeah!” Teddy agreed with a shriek.

Sirius chuckled and put their arm around his shoulders. “Come on Snuffs, you got this buddy, alright?”

Teddy snuggled up to Sirius, resting his head on their side. “Tubbies are the bestest.”

“Right! The best, come on buddy.” Remus sighed as Snuffles huddled closer to the corner, his face practically mashed up against the wall near their sink.

“Snuffs is playing hide and seek, huh? If he can’t see us, we can’t see him.” Sirius was trying to hold their phone still, laughing at the way their huge dog was trying to make himself as tiny as possible.

Remus shook his head, reaching to the counter. “How about peanut butter?”

“Yum yum!” Teddy clapped.

Snuffles, who usually did absolutely anything for peanut butter, didn’t lift his head at all, studying the corner of the tub. Remus knelt down, holding the jar out towards their dog’s snout.

“You know you love peanut butter!”

Snuffles whimpered like they were trying to make him walk over hot coals, and Sirius couldn’t hold back a snicker of laughter. “Come on Snuffs, it’s peanut butter!”

“When it’s warmer, it’s easier to chase him down with the hose outside.” Remus held the jar even closer.

“Snuffs go to the tubbie!”

“He’s silly, huh piccolino?” Sirius crouched down by the other end of the tub, patting their knee. “C’mere buddy! Come here Snuffs!”

Snuffs whimpered again but trotted over to Sirius.

“Hey! He really likes you better.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius shot Remus a smug grin, patting Snuffles on the head. “I know, boy, cuddles after?” They asked, reaching into the tub and patting the bottom. “C’mon! C’mon, in you get!”

Snuffles made another little noise before going to the counter and curling up under Teddy’s feet. “Silly, Snuff!” Teddy giggled.

Sirius sat back, laughing. “Oh Snuffles.”

Remus was still holding the peanut butter, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Buddy, come on, you’re a mess!”

“He’s so muddy, we have to,” Sirius said, half trying to convince themselves.

“What if I put peanut butter on the bath, maybe that would work?” Remus glanced to the tub, his eyes narrowing a little and brow pinched.

Sirius grimaced. “We gotta try? I guess?” They pushed Snuffles towards the bath, trying to get under his front legs. “Come on buddy, just a quick wash, then we can go cuddle, huh?”

“Snuffs go! Go!” Teddy cheered as Remus stepped into the tub, his hand covered in peanut butter.

“Our bath is going to need a bath.”

‘Ugh, we can clean it all later, once Snuffles is clean,” Sirius huffed, trying to haul Snuffles closer but  _ god _ , he was so heavy.

Remus snickered, shaking his head. He smeared the peanut butter all over the side of the tub. “Good thing Teddy loves his tubbies.” He shot Teddy a big grin.

“YEAH!” Teddy shrieked again, kicking his heels. “Snuffs!”

Snuffles, whether it was the shrieking or the peanut butter on the bath, finally lifted his head and sniffed over the edge of the tub. Sirius tried to take the opportunity to get his front paws up onto the bath but he was so bloody stubborn.

“Come on buddy, look.” Remus pointed to the bath as he tried to help Sirius get him in.

Teddy was giggling even more now. Sirius couldn’t hold back their own laughter, giving up and sitting back with a big sigh. “I can’t, I was doing inversion classes all day yesterday, my shoulders have forgotten how to work.” They shook their head, still chuckling, and leaned over to pluck their phone up from where they’d propped it to film. “Come on Snuffs, look, it’s peanut butter!”

“What about me!” Remus shot them a look as he managed to get Snuffles front paws into the water. Snuffles in turn let out the saddest whine.

“Oh look, he’s doing it! Come on buddy, see the peanut butter there?” Sirius pointed to where Remus had smeared it onto the side of the tub. Snuffles just gave another whine, trying to reach the peanut butter with his tongue but not getting any closer to the water than he had to. Sirius quickly turned the camera towards themselves. “It’s warm water, I swear. He’s shaking because he’s a snob.”

“Sirius, you can’t claim inversions when I’m hanging off rocks most of the free time I have.” Remus nudged Snuffles even further into the tub.

“I can and I will, watch me!” Sirius smiled, sticking their tongue out at Remus.

Teddy giggled. “Watch me!”

“You two are bratty.” The laugh and shake of his head, told Sirius how much he loved it though. “Spitting images of each other, aren’t they Snuffs?” He gave Snuffles a push as the dog stepped even further in as he licked at the peanut butter.

“We are, right piccolino?” Sirius smiled, looking over at their son. God, he was just perfect and so good. “He’s totally doing it Remus, the peanut butter works.”

“Yeah!” Teddy clapped again. “Pada, up please?”

Snuffles choose that moment to step into the bath with all fours. Remus let out a silent cheer, throwing his arms up. Sirius threw their phone down on the towel, not bothering with it anymore so they could scoop Teddy up into their arms, settling him on their hip. They cheered silently too, Sirius bouncing Teddy a little.

“Good job Snuffs!”

“Snuffs! What about your hard working husband?” Remus reached for the shower head.

“Yay Dada!”

Sirius chuckled. “That’s right piccolino. Good job Dada! Yaaaay!” They smiled at Remus, biting their lip.

He laughed as he turned the shower spray on. “Okay, buddy, don’t move.”

Right on cue, Snuffles made an attempt to get out, but Sirius set Teddy on the side of the tub and the two of them formed some kind of barrier, everyone shrieking with laughter whenever Snuffles tried to shake the water off.

By the end of it, everyone was soaking wet, but Snuffles was  _ clean _ , thank god.

“Okay,” Remus said firmly as he attempted to dry Snuffles off with one of their oversized towels. “Nearly there buddy!”

“Dada can I have a tubbie now?”

“In a minute, annwyl.”

“We just love tubbies, huh?” Sirius smiled, watching as Snuffles tried to get away from Remus--he apparently hadn’t got the memo that they were all meant to listen to Remus’ stern voice.

“I love tubbies.” Teddy snuggled up against Sirius. “Snuffs is silly.”

Remus rubbed him with the towel as Snuffles just whined more.

Sirius couldn’t help their laughter, wrapping one soggy arm around Teddy, who was probably the most soaking wet. “He is, isn’t he? Putting up a big fuss to getting clean. We’re nearly there Snuffs.”

Just then,  _ somehow _ , Snuffles managed to slip past Remus and bolted for the stairs, leaving wet footprints in his wake.

“Ah! NO!” Remus ran off after him, waving the towel around.

Sirius tried not to laugh, quick on Remus’ heels, Teddy still on their hip. “Oh no! Catch him, quick! Oh my god, it’s everywhere.”

Teddy, apparently, found this the funniest part of the whole ordeal, his laughter echoing in the hallway.

Snuffles had raced down the stairs then through the kitchen, pawprints all the way down to his bed. There he was curled up and peering up at them with his head on his paws. Every step Remus took closer, Snuffles let out an increasingly pathetic sounding whimper.

“Buddy, how is this the bit you hate, you’re getting all dried off!” Sirius bounced Teddy on their hip, smiling at how exasperated and thoroughly sopping Remus was. “Isn’t Snuffs silly?”

“So so silly, Pada.” He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck. “Don’t you wanna be warm?”

“Exactly?” Remus attempted to dry him the best he could.

“Such a silly puppy.” Sirius grinned, watching Snuffles roll onto his back in the most begrudging way possible.

“Now your bed is damp.” Remus shook his head as he finished scrubbing the dog dry. Snuffles whimpered like it wasn’t  _ his _ fault.

“We can throw it in the wash tomorrow,” Sirius said, smiling. “Caro, you’re soaking wet.”

He groaned, standing back up. “I think it’s time for us to clean up now, huh?” Remus walked over to Sirius and Teddy.

Teddy squealed, trying to hide his face in Sirius’ neck as he laughed. “No Dada! You’re muddy!”

“Oh noooo!” Sirius shook Teddy on their hip, laughing. “Not the Muddy Dada Monster!”

“HA! Yes, the Muddy Dada Monster, he wants his kisses.” Remus wrapped his arms around them both, pressing kisses to Teddy’s cheek then Sirius’. Teddy laughed and giggled, wriggling away, but like always, Sirius leaned into him, not caring a bit if they got muddy.


	2. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Marlene has a competition in Montreal, Teddy, Remus, and Dorky come along.

Somewhere that sounded far away in his half awake state, Remus heard Sirius’ voice saying something about waking up Dada. Remus just buried his face further into the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. It was bloody cold out and Remus was oh so comfy in the bed of their Airbnb. But that didn’t last long because a moment later there was a little shriek and the weight of Teddy jumping on top of him.

“DADA! GET UP!” Teddy shouted and Remus pretended to sleep still, smiling into the pillow.

Sirius was laughing, and Remus felt the bed dip a little. “Nuh-uh piccolino, Dada wants to sleep a bit longer, right?”

“But we’re going to the place today!” Teddy was still speaking at full volume. “WAKE UP DADA!”

Remus chuckled, trying to roll over now that there was no way he was going back to bed. Teddy rolled off of him, but stayed close by. “Good morning annwyl.”

“Dada!”

Sirius sat back, grinning. “Morning caro.”

“Hi love.” Remus wrapped his arms around Teddy and cuddled him up. Even though he was four now and generally liked to wiggle away, sometimes he just cuddled up with Remus and Sirius.

“We’ve been awake for so long Dada, I was playing some games with Auntie Dorky too but then they went out!”

“Oh no, they left. How rude.” Remus rested against the headboard. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“They went on a run, like the weirdos they are.” Sirius chuckled. “We haven’t yet. Marly tried to get me to drink a kale smoothie or something but I refused.”

“It’s so cold out, how are they running?” Remus looked out the window at the frosty looking view of the park across the street from their Airbnb.

“Auntie Marly was wearing a big woolly hat, Dada!”

“Was she? I guess that’s good and it’ll keep her warm.” He gave Teddy a kiss on his forehead.

Sirius chuckled, shuffling up next to Remus. “She was indeed. There’s a pancake place just down the street. Do we wanna try that on our way to the hall?”

“That sounds perfect, doesn’t it Teddy?” Remus leaned over to kiss Sirius on the lips.

“Yeah! Pancakes!”

Sirius kissed back, lingering a little. “Marly keeps lecturing me on proper healthy food before competitions but eh, I do fine on pancakes.”

“You need energy, surely the carbs are good, huh?” He wanted to linger a little longer but Teddy was wiggling out of Remus’ arms.

“Pancakes!” Teddy squealed.

“Exactly, carbs are fine!” Sirius chuckled. “Okay piccolino, who loves pancakes more? You or Dada?”

“Me! Duh!” Teddy started to jump up and down on the bed.

“No way! I love pancakes more.” Remus watched him bouncing up and down.

“Mm, Dada does really love pancakes…”

Teddy shook his head, jumping a little higher. “No!”

Remus grabbed him and tickled him. “I love pancakes,” he said with a laugh.

Teddy shrieked so loudly, his limbs flailing. “I love pancakes!”

“I know you do.” Remus stopped tickling. “But I love love them more, right Pada?”

“Oh hey,” Sirius said, holding their hands up, “Pada is not taking sides. How about we all love pancakes lots?”

“Nah, I love them the most… but I’ll let it go, I guess.”

Sirius elbowed Remus in the side. “We all love pancakes.”

“Okay, okay.” Remus shook his head. “Teddy, why don’t you go put on the clothes you wanna wear to  _ the place _ and see if you can beat Pada and I.”

“I bet I can get dressed before you piccolino,” Sirius said, grinning as Teddy shrieked and scrambled off the bed. His little footsteps echoed down the hall. Sirius sighed happily. “Works like a charm, every time.”

“Every time and every time he comes back all huffy we’re not ready.” Remus snickered before leaning in to kiss Sirius deeply, cupping their cheek.

“I would be ready if you di--” Sirius trailed off, chuckling into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

His hands trailed down their back, pulling them closer. “Didn’t what?” He mumbled before going back for more.

“Didn’t do  _ this _ ,” Sirius murmured, tilting their head to deepen the kiss as they moved as close as they could without climbing into his lap.

“As if you're protesting?” He pulled back with a smirk on his lips. “Go on then, get ready.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning in for one more kiss before they climbed from the bed. “I’d never protest, don’t you worry.”

He sat back, watching them. They were still the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet. “Oh, I know.” Letting out a sigh, he stretched his arms above his head.

“I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and say you’re looking forward to the competition somewhat?” Sirius kicked off their sweatpants and pulled on their workout leggings.

“Mmm, yeah just a little.” Remus forced himself out of bed, the hardwood was freezing under his feet. Whoever thought to have competition in Montreal in the dead of winter was an arsehole.

“A little tiny bit?” They smiled at him, throwing their costume into their bag.

“Of course, not much at all.” He went looking for something warm to wear.

Tiny footsteps echoed back down the hallway and Sirius snickered, pulling on the thickest jumper they owned. Three, two… “BEAT YOU!” Teddy shouted, bursting into the room.

“Aww man.” Remus frowned as he picked up his favorite jumper, one that Sirius had given him for Christmas this year. It was a beautiful woolen jumper that Remus wanted to live in.

“Ah, I nearly got you, piccolino!” Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, just in time for Teddy to climb up into their lap.

A warmth in his chest spread, watching Sirius and Teddy. They were such a great parent and Remus was sure there weren’t better kids than Teddy. “Yeah, Pada was trying really hard to beat you. Maybe next time.” He reached for his comfiest jeans.

“Mhmm. We’ll have to try again tomorrow, won’t we?” Sirius smoothed down Teddy’s wild curls and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, but I’ll win.” Teddy was as competitive as Sirius.

“I’ll just stay in bed longer.”

“Right, right. Dada can stay in bed and you and I can have races?” Sirius smiled, affection clear as day on their face as they looked at Teddy.

“Yeah! Yeah!”

Remus picked up his shoes and thick socks, heading over to sit on the bed next to Sirius and Teddy. “I’ll beat you all at sleep.”

“Noooo!” Teddy looked aghast.

“Oh no, Dada will definitely beat us at sleep, piccolino. We won’t stand a chance.”

Teddy made a disgruntled noise while Remus pulled on his socks. “Fine. But I’ll win at everything else.”

“Okay, deal.”

“Good.” Remus reached out to ruffle Teddy’s curls. “Let’s get our shoes on and go get pancakes.”

“YEAH!”

Teddy was the first to be waiting at the door when they went out.

***

Sirius was well past the point of being nervous for a competition by now. They knew their routine and were completely confident in it. Even better, this competition didn’t split competitors by gender, so it was one big pool, and that always made Sirius’ heart sing.

They were pretty much in the middle of the order, going by Lupin-Black rather than Black. But still before Marlene, who was currently bouncing from foot to foot in the waiting area.

“Ready?” Marly came over with a grin on her face. She was in a highcut leotard because she was going 80’s again -- her favorite.

Sirius grinned at her, feeling just a little low-key in their plain outfit compared to her. “Always ready, Marly. Are you? Need a little more pep?”

“No, I’m ready to go.” She hopped up and down. “Remus couldn’t keep his hands off you earlier.” As usual, she gave the most lurid grin.

“Are you even slightly surprised?” Sirius gave her their best lurid grin back. “Scale tipped, check. Dance competition, check. Bendy spouse, check.”

“Lucky you.” Marlene did that weird thing with her eyebrows.

“Aww, Marly. Dorky not satisfying you?”

“Fuck off, I’m worried about you being a parent and not getting it enough.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius knew Marlene loved being an Auntie in the broad sense--she could hand the kids back when they were crying. “How about you and Dorky can look after Teddy tonight, then?”

“Ha! No way. I love him, to pieces, but I’m not his mum.”

“I can tell that. If you were, you’d be the one asking your friend to look after him for the night.” Sirius hit her on the thigh, grinning. “He’s good as gold, and loves you both, c’mon. You saw the way Remus couldn’t put me down, you want me to get laid, don’t you?”

Marlene groaned, throwing her head back. “Only if you win.”

“Ha! Top three?”

“Fine, deal.”

Sirius grinned. “Love you Marly.”

She blew a raspberry at them.

“Ha, you set the rules!” Sirius stood up, leaned over and kissed her cheek, before strutting towards the stage. They could  _ definitely _ get top three.

“BREAK A LEG!”

Sirius shook their head, laughing to themselves as they walked out on stage. They had definitely gone for something a little more playful this time, nothing as dark and sinuous as usual, or the routine they had done the first time they met Remus.

When the stage lights went up right before the music started Sirius heard, “HI PADA!”

A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd as Sirius took up their position. They were trying not to laugh themselves, or fall over with the sheer rush of adoration they felt for their child. He was the sweetest thing. Before when Teddy had been at performances, he hadn’t quite been old enough to understand that was his Pada on stage, but now he had put two and two together.

“GO PADA!”

Sirius was trying not to just keel over with how sweet he was, imagining Remus would either be howling with laughter or trying to shush Teddy, but of course, their child would not be shushed. The opening beats to  _ Cheap Queen _ rang out through the hall, and Sirius sank into the choreography they had been working on for  _ years _ .

Right as they finished they could hear Teddy shouting again. “THAT’S MY PADA! YAY PADA!”

Sirius grinned, taking a deep bow. They wished they could see Teddy and Remus in the crowd but the lights were too bright.

“LOVE YOU!”

“Love you Teddy!” Sirius called back, cupping their hands around their mouth, before they strode off stage. They could hear him shrieking from his seat.

Sirius kissed Marlene on the cheek as she walked past them onto the stage, then lingered at the edge to watch her. For two people who danced together so often, they still danced so differently, and it was wonderful to see. Sirius was definitely going to win, though.

What they wanted though, once Marlene had finished her routine, was to go and see Remus and Teddy, but they had to stay backstage with the rest of the competitors.

The last few performances went well, and they only had a short time to wait whilst the judges conferred. Sirius nudged Marlene with their foot. “So where will you take Teddy?”

“Nowhere because you’re taking him out.”

“No way McKinnon. Get your thinking cap on.”

She gave them a little shove before they were called out on stage. Sirius gave her a smack on the thigh before they walked on, grinning ear to ear themselves. They were half expecting Teddy to shriek some m—

“PADA! PADA! PADA!”

Sirius grinned. They weren’t even slightly embarrassed, because Teddy was the best cheerleader, and having a child who was proud of them and got excited to see them was the  _ best _ .

“He is adorable,” Marlene said under her breath.

“Isn’t he just?” Sirius bit their lip, unable to keep the smile off their face.

The host started up, giving the audience a speech about the competition and building up the suspense. Eventually, after drawing it out enough, they began to listen off the winners. Marlene came in third, making her shriek so loud it nearly blew out Sirius’ eardrums when she hugged them. Some other girl came in second.

“And finally, the first place winner…”

“PADA!”

Sirius held their breath. They were a little antsy, but Teddy shrieking was enough for them.

“Yes, I think this is your… Pada… Sirius Lupin-Black!”

Sirius let out a whoop, throwing their arms up. Marlene was jumping up and down and Sirius was sure they could hear Teddy shouting.

“Damn you,” Marlene said when hugging them.

Sirius just chuckled, hugging her tight. “Told you so.”

It seemed like only a few moments later Sirius was going through the crowd in search of Remus and Teddy, craning their neck to look over everyone’s heads. Teddy didn’t make it hard as he started yelling for them.

“PADA!”

Sirius spotted them easily and ran over, absolutely beaming. “Hello my beautiful family!”

“Congratulations. I knew you’d win.” Remus held one arm out for them, the other holding Teddy on his hip.

“YOU WON!”

“Yes I did piccolino!” Sirius grinned as Teddy practically clambered onto them, latching his arms around their neck. They leaned into Remus, hugging Teddy tightly. “All your cheering made it very easy!”

“Teddy was really excited to see his Pada. I told him we shouldn’t yell during the performances, right?” Both of Remus’ arms went around Sirius and he pressed a kiss to their cheek.

“I’m afraid so. Sometimes yelling isn’t the best thing, but you can cheer in your head, huh?” They leaned into Remus, beaming. They had tonight child-free, too. Remus would be thrilled to hear that.

“Dad showed me how to cheer with my hands and not clap or yell.” Teddy pulled back, letting Sirius hold him up as he shook his hands in front of him.

“Teddy liked that, right? We did it the whole time.” Remus’ hand rubbed their back.

“That’s so good Teddy, I love that! Well done my darling.”

Teddy did it again before dropping his hands. “Can we go get a cupcake at the cupcake place we saw and Dad said  _ maybe _ .”

“Mmm, maybe. What do you think, Dada? In celebration of my win?” They kissed his cheek, smiling.

“If that’s what you want, love.” Remus brushed a hand through their hair. “I can always go for a cupcake.”

“Of course you can. I’d like that. What kind of flavours did they have, hm?” 

“All kinds!”

“All kinds? What about, hmm, broccoli flavour?” Sirius chuckled, pulling a face at Teddy as they started towards the exit.

“EW!” Teddy giggled and shook his head.

***

Remus was a little worried when Teddy had been screaming out for Pada, but he managed to get Teddy to calm down a little. It was pretty hilarious, and Remus could see the little satisfied smile on Sirius’ face as they danced. There was no doubt that Sirius was going to win. When they were announced Teddy lost his mind. Nothing could have been sweeter than to have Teddy be so excited for their Pada.

Now they were off to get celebratory cupcakes. Marlene and Dorcas were coming along, but they were only going to split one cupcake between them because it was apparently  _ too much sugar _ . Of course this was not an issue in the Lupin-Black household.

“What kind do we want, hmm?” Remus and Teddy peered into the pastry case.

Sirius leaned against Remus, smiling to themselves. “I know what Pada’s getting already.”

“Not broccoli!” Teddy pulled a face.

Remus chuckled, giving Teddy’s hand a squeeze. “Nooo I think they’re going to get spinach.”

He scrunched his nose up more. “No, they don’t have that.”

“Mmm, spinach cupcake! Yum!” Sirius leaned in and kissed Teddy’s cheek. “Pada’s going to get raspberry and chocolate.”

“Yuck! Silly Pada.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “I want that one.” He pointed to the chocolate one with vanilla frosting coated with rainbow sprinkles.

“Good choice, Teddy. I’m getting the chocolate lovers one.”

“Of course you are, caro,” Sirius said indulgently, giving their orders to the guy behind the counter.

Remus looked to where Marlene and Dorcas were already sitting with some tea and a cupcake between them. “And hot chocolate?” He squeezed Teddy’s hand.

“Ooh yes, and three hot chocolates please love,” Sirius said, grinning. Once they had gotten their cupcakes, and the server informed them he would bring their hot chocolates over to them, the three made their way to the table where Marlene and Dorcas were already sat.

Teddy decided he had to sit next to Auntie Dorky, leaving Remus to sit next to Sirius -- not that he was complaining. “What do you think, annwyl?” Remus scooped up a bit of frosting with his finger as Teddy had already taken a big messy bite of his cupcake.

“Yum!” Teddy said around a mouthful of cake, nodding.

Remus snickered, leaning into Sirius. “How’s yours, love?”

“Mm, it’s so good,” Sirius hummed, cuddling closer to him.

He sighed before licking the frosting from his finger. Most days he didn’t mind not being able to shag Sirius whenever he wanted because he normally wasn’t too fussed about it. Either his scale tipped too far repulsed or when it was closer to meh he didn’t have the urge, and could wait until they had time. Today was not one of those days as the scale was firmly in the  _ all the sex now _ zone. He just had to get through to dinner and bedtime at least. Sirius’ hand fell to his thigh, squeezing a little as they leaned up to murmur in Remus’ ear.

“Hey, wanna know something?”

That was sometimes a dangerous game to play with Sirius, but he nodded. “You know I love information.”

“I do, I do.” They pressed a quick kiss to his ear. “Marly and I made a bet. If I won the comp, then she and Dorky would take Teddy out this evening…”

Remus groaned, going to take a bite into the cupcake to cover up the noise. “That’s… excellent.”

“Just excellent?”

“And other words I can’t say right now,” he muttered before taking another bite. The server came over with their hot coco as he did.

“Hmm, I would like to hear them all when we get back to the Airbnb,” Sirius said, before sitting back and smiling sweetly at the server. “Thank you so much love.”

“Thank you!” Teddy grinned up at him with frosting all over his face.

Remus attempted to laugh with his mouth full, nodding to show agreement with the thank yous. Sirius’ hands on his thigh squeezed a little as they sipped their hot chocolate. 

“Piccolino, do you want to hear something really exciting?”

“Yeah!” Teddy nodded before blowing on his hot coco.

“Tonight, you get to hang out with Auntie Marly and Auntie Dorky, and go do something really cool!” Sirius was grinning at Teddy, their hand still high on Remus’ thigh.

“Really?” Teddy’s eyes widened. “We always do the funnest things.”

“Yes, kiddo, we’re going to see some animals.” Dorky smirked over at Remus. “Then go eat at this cool place for dinner.”

Sirius and Marlene were apparently having another secret conversation with their eyebrows. Sirius sipped their drink. “Right? That sounds amazing huh?”

“What kinds of animals? Are there penguins because it’s cold?” Teddy asked.

“I think so.” Marlene did another weird eyebrow thing.

“You can tell Dada and I all about it tomorrow!”

“Yeah! Can we take lots of pictures too?” Teddy asked his aunts.

“Sure we can! Lots and lots!”

“Okay! When do we go?” He carefully took a sip of his hot coco.

“Running away from us, annwyl?” Remus grinned, leaning into Sirius.

Sirius chuckled. “Well that’s up to Auntie Dorky I think.”

“As soon as you finish that hot coco.” Dorky pointed to the cup.

“Careful though, don’t burn your tongue,” Sirius said, squeezing their hand a little higher on Remus’ thigh.

Remus lightly elbowed Sirius in the ribs because their hand was getting a little too high for the situation. “Yeah, take your time.”

Teddy nodded, his mouth full of hot coco. “Okay!”

Pressing a kiss to Sirius cheek, he couldn’t help but feel so lucky. Every so often he had a  _ This is Really My Life  _ moments, and for some reason this was one of them. Everything was just perfect.

After seeing Teddy off with Marlene and Dorcas, with a promise they’d be out  _ late _ , Remus and Sirius got a few more cupcakes to bring back. They were so good, and Remus knew he’d want some when they got hungry later. Surely they’d work up some kind of appetite.

On the short walk back to their Airbnb, Remus paused in front of the little boutique nearly right outside their door. Sirius had lingered at the window a little long this morning. His sugar daddy instincts were kicking in, wanting to treat Sirius for their performance.

“Do you want to see if they have anything nice, princess?”

Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah? Something pretty because I won?”

“Yeah, something pretty for the best princess in the world.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“Mm, yes please.”

Remus tugged them into the small boutique that was filled with things Sirius probably loved and wanted all of. “Anything you want.”

They looked like a kid in a candy store, their grey eyes darting around the clothes as they bit their lip. “Everything is so pretty.”

“Well, perfect for you then.” Remus chuckled as he adjusted the box of cupcakes in his hand.

Sirius smiled over at him, wandering further into the store and looking over everything. “Oh, this is beautiful,” they said, pulling out a beaded flapper-style dress.

“Oh that’s pretty.” Remus nodded.

“Mm, not quite right,” they said, almost to themselves after looking at Remus for a moment. Then they hung it back up, going back to looking around.

“What are you thinking?” He glanced around, trying to see if anything caught his eye.

Sirius smiled to themselves as they looked around, before pausing. “I want something that makes you a bit stupid when you see it.”

He shook his head, laughing. “I think everything you put on makes me a bit stupid.”

“Mm, thank you.”

“Just telling the truth.” Remus kissed their temple.

Sirius leaned into him, humming softly. They were about to lean in to kiss him when they must have seen something across the store, because they gasped and the next thing Remus knew they were darting through the racks.

“Hey!” Remus snickered, following after them. “What is it?”

“Look!” Sirius held out the most delicate looking dress, with wispy lace around the neckline and at the hem of the flared skirt.

Remus hummed, not sure what to say but he knew that Sirius would look gorgeous in that. “Mmm.”

They grinned immediately, hooking the hanger over their arm. “Speechless? Perfect.”

“Yeah.” Remus stole a quick kiss. “Let’s pay.”

“Mm, you mean Daddy will pay.”

“Yes princess, let me pay.” He put his free arm around their waist and led them towards the registers.

***

Sirius let out a contented sigh as they sat on the edge of the bed in the Airbnb, so thoroughly satisfied; they had a win under their belt, had the cutest son in existence, and had a night off from him, with their handsy as all hell husband.

“Should I get us some wine? Also, are we going to order out for dinner or should I not worry about that yet?” Remus grinned at them.

“I would say don’t worry about that, but I’d wager you will. What do you fancy?” They slipped off their shoes, a little sore from their performance now. “And wine sounds wonderful.”

“Well, if we get really worked up we should get poutine.” Remus headed for the door, probably on a mission to go get them wine.

Sirius groaned. “Oh my god yes, proper poutine!”

“We have to! There’s some place nearby that has all kinds,” Remus called from the hallway.

“Yes! Oh god, can we drink wine and shag and get poutine?”

“That sounds  _ perfect.” _

“Doesn’t it?” Sirius flopped back on the bed, half toying with the idea of putting their new dress on for when Remus reappeared.

“Plus the cupcakes… and a bath. All we’re really missing is some weed,” his laugh traveled through the large apartment.

“Ha! I think customs would’ve had something to say about that, huh?”

“I mean, it’s legal here.” Remus’ footsteps headed back towards the room.

“Mmm, true.”

He appeared back in the doorway holding two wine glasses. “Do they have Ubereats for weed?”

God, that was a sight for sore eyes. “I was going to suggest seeing if we can get some with our poutine!”

“Ha, of course you were.” Remus handed them the glass before taking a seat next to them on the bed.

“I’m full of great ideas, caro,” they hummed, taking a sip of their wine and cuddling closer.

“That’s my next business venture once Recovery is all stable.”

“Weed to your door? We could make it a full self care package. Weed, bathbomb, cookies.”

“Mam could put her products in there.” He smiled over his glass, pressing a kiss to their cheek.

“Yes! Oh she’d definitely want in.” Sirius chuckled. They loved this; nothing ever felt boring with Remus.

“She’d love it. Mare could embroider nice things for it too. We could make it a whole family effort.”

“Perfect.” They sighed happily, kissing his jaw.

“I’m so proud of you for doing so well today.”

Sirius’ stomach twisted warmly. “Mm, thank you Daddy.”

“What do you want to do tonight?” He pressed a kiss to the tip of their nose.

“Hmmm. Are there choices?”

“I’m open to anything within our boundaries.”

“Something extra nice?” They kissed his cheek, then nuzzled down his jaw. “No bondage tonight?”

“Whatever you want, baby.” He set his glass down on the side table.

“Lots of kisses. Is there anything Daddy wants?”

“Oh, I love lots of kisses.” Remus pressed a few to their lips. “I’m fine with anything right now.”

“You couldn’t put me down this morning.”

Remus lips feathered kisses down their jaw. “It’s rather hard with my scale tipped and you just being…  _ you.” _

“Dancing, winning competitions, getting us a night alone,” Sirius listed, grinning as they tipped their head back for him.

“You’re the best, I’m so lucky.” He nipped at a spot on their throat. “Even though it’s bloody cold out here, I’m still so happy to be here with you.”

“Aw, poor Daddy. I can warm you up.” They gasped at his teeth, pushing back on one shoulder so they could climb into his lap.

Remus grinned, letting them push him back, his hands going to settle on their hips. “You always do.”

“That’s the whole reason you like me flushed and sweaty, isn't it? So I can warm you up.” Sirius rolled their hips against his.

“Ah, fuck, yeah it is.” His rough hands slid up their back.

“It’s probably a good thing I didn’t have the energy to put my pretty new dress on in that case, huh?” They arched into him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Mmm, you know I’d rather you all hot and sweat in your leggings.”

“Mhmm, I know Daddy, don’t you worry,” Sirius snickered, nuzzling down his jaw. 

Remus groaned, his hips pushed up as his nails trailed down Sirius’ back. “I -- mm, so good to me.”

They hummed in response, scraping their teeth over a sensitive spot. “You tell me often enough that I’m the best princess.”

“Would you,  _ fuck _ , like me to stop?”

“Telling me I’m the best?” They paused to nip beneath his ear. “Absolutely not.”

“Yeah, shit, princess. I won’t -- not ever.” Remus tipped his head back.

“Mm good. I like hearing far too much,” Sirius whispered in his ear, kissing that sensitive divot beneath. “Pretty please can I leave a mark?”

“Yes -- yeah baby.” He gasped.

“Mmm, thank you Daddy.” They chuckled, biting down on his neck.

Remus’ fingers ran down their spine. Sirius let out a soft groan, pressing close as they sucked a kiss just beneath his ear.

“Jesus fuck,” he muttered, hands going to their arse.

“Mm, just princess is fine,” Sirius whispered, laving their tongue over the redness.

He made a throaty noise and dug his fingers into his arse. “Yeah, yeah.”

Satisfied with the mark, Sirius sat back, smiling. “Okay, I think I’m going to shower.”

“No no no, what the fuck?” Remus let out a disbelieving laugh.

Sirius grinned, climbing off the bed. “Or maybe a bath, for my sore muscles…”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You wouldn’t, Daddy,” Sirius said, smiling sweetly as they stepped towards the bathroom.

Remus melted into the bed for a moment, arms thrown up above his head. “Not really kill you.”

“How then?” They leaned against the door, biting their lip. He looked gorgeous like that, all splayed out in the bed.

“I’m not telling you unless you get back in this bed.” He didn’t didn’t move, just his toes pointed for a second.

“Mmmm, no.”

“Brat, we were having fun.”

“I know we were. We could have fun in the bathroom.”

Remus groaned as he sat up on the bed, his mouth looked as if his lips were holding back from breaking out into a grin. “We could, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

“Or I could stay here in bed relaxing, all comfortable.” Remus’ hand drifted down his chest towards his stomach then the waistband of his jeans. Sirius’ eyes followed the movement, as desire twisted in their stomach.

“You could.”

His hand slipped into his jeans.

Sirius bit their lip. “Unless you want to have fun here by yourself? You’ll miss me in the shower.”

“I’d, mmm, rather you here doing it for me.” He let out a soft moan.

“You could join me in the shower, all pretty on my knees for you?”

Remus let out another satisfied noise, hand moving in his jeans. “Or, or you can stay in bed with me and I’ll be real nice to you here.”

“Mmm, Daddy will have to convince me.”

“Fuck, get in the damn shower.” Remus groaned, sounding defeated.

Sirius grinned broadly, wiggling a little. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes, princess.” The hand slipped out of his pants as he moved to sit up.

“Okay Daddy.” Sirius turned and sauntered into the bathroom, leaving the door open. They turned on the shower--a big glass thing with a monsoon shower head--and pulled off their shirt.

As they were getting out of their bottoms, Remus  _ finally _ came into the bathroom, still fully dressed and looking a bit frustrated -- but Sirius knew that he wasn’t really because this was what they did.

Sirius grinned over at him, padding a little closer. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Remus went to go take his shirt off.

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering and open mouthed, before stepping back and into the shower. As they got into the shower, Remus let out a little huff. He got out of his clothes quietly. “Oh, what’s wrong Daddy?”

“Nothing at all, princess.” Remus joined them in the shower, closing the glass door behind him.

“You’re all huffy. Should I make it better?” They wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing close.

“I don’t know.” He reached for the little sample bottle of shampoo.

“I think I could,” Sirius murmured, kissing beneath his ear.

“Could have done it in bed.” Remus let out a soft noise as he opened the bottle.

“I could, but here is more fun.” Pulling back, a smile on their lips, Sirius sank to their knees, hands going to Remus’ thighs.

“Mmm, no.” Remus poured the shampoo into his hand before setting it down and going to lather Sirius’ hair. Still smiling, Sirius leaned into his touch, their eyes fluttering shut. His fingers massaged their scalp as he hummed softly.

“Are you sure?” They leaned in and kissed the juncture of his thigh and hip.

“Yeah.” He continued to wash their hair, fingers working lovingly in their hair.

“What if I just…?” Their breath ghosted over his cock.

***

Remus didn’t want to give into Sirius because he was a bastard, really. It was hard when they were on their knees all wet in the shower being so sweet. “No.” Remus curled his fingers in their hair.

“No?” They pulled against his grip, tongue peeking out over their bottom lip.

“Nope.” He didn’t let them lean forward anymore.

Sirius made a little noise in the back of their throat. “Why not?”

“Cause I said so.” That was the only reason, really because he wanted them to, but he had to punish them a little bit.

“Not fair.” Sirius dug their fingers into his thigh.

“Why isn’t it fair?” He attempted to step back.

“Because I want you in my mouth.”

There was the most pleasant twist deep in his stomach. “And I said no… not yet.”

“Mmm, pretty please Daddy?”

“No.”

Sirius pouted. “You’re just depriving yourself.”

“Well, we both could have enjoyed it in bed.” Remus went for the conditioner, trying not to give in.

“I know, but what if I wanted you here. I wanted you in my mouth in the shower.”

God they were the worst… and by worst Remus meant the absolute best. “Then you shouldn’t have teased me in the bed.”

“But I like teasing Daddy.”

“And you know you get punished for it.” Remus went to conditioning their hair.

“My punishment is not getting you in my mouth?”

Remus nodded, scratching his nails lightly through their hair. “Yep.”

“I know you love my mouth though Daddy.”

Telling Sirius no was more than difficult, especially when his scale was tipped hard when all he wanted was to shag their brains out. Out mouth fuck their brains out? Whatever it was. But he wanted a sweet time in bed and Sirius decided to work him up then walk away. So, since they were being a brat, Remus had to be Daddy.

“Mmmm, please?”

“I said no.” Remus rinsed out the conditioner.

“ _ Daddy _ .”

“Princess.”

They smiled sweetly up at him. “Thank you for washing my hair.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Remus let their hair go, wanting to scoot under the middle of the spray himself.

As soon as they were able, it seemed, Sirius leaned in and dropped a kiss on the tip of Remus’ cock, smiling.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Remus said under his breath. “Stand up.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” His hand went back to their hair. They were so irresistible, Remus really didn’t know how he did it somedays.

Sirius practically scrambled up, leaning into his touch to lessen the pressure on their hair. They had the smuggest smile on their face, their eyes bright. As carefully as he could, Remus pushed Sirius back against the wall, so he could get under the center of the spray.

“Thank you princess.”

Sirius gasped as their back hit the cool tiles, squirming against his touch. “Ah, no fair Daddy.”

Remus stuck out his tongue at them in a very Sirius way before snatching up the shampoo again for himself. Sirius pouted and stepped closer, scooping the shampoo from his hand. They reached up to rub it into his curls, their nails scratching at his scalp. Even though he didn’t trust Sirius to be good, he let them wash his hair. It always felt so fucking good when their fingers were in his hair.

“Mm, I love your hair. You’re getting greys and they’re so handsome.  _ You’re _ so handsome.”

He leaned into their touch, tilting his head back slightly.

Sirius kissed the tip of his nose, their fingers still working through his hair. “You’re the most handsome man in the world and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Even though praise wasn’t Remus’ kink, it was still nice to hear Sirius say such sweet things. “Thank you baby, you’re the most beautiful person in the world and I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Mmm. I want to be really nice to you Daddy. Pretty please will you let me?”

Remus shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I know you don’t like being teased, though. I know you like me being on my knees for you, with my wonderful mouth around Daddy’s glorious cock. I’ll put my hands behind my back and let you fuck my mouth however you like.”

Remus groaned, shaking his head. “Not in the shower.”

“We should get out then. Safety first right Daddy? So you can really fuck right down my throat.”

“I’m not sure if that’s what I want to do tonight.” He opened his eyes to look at them, squinting through the water on his face.

They were smiling at him, biting their lip as they washed the shampoo from his hair. “Oh yeah?”

Closing his eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them, Remus shrugged. “I thought you wanted something extra nice tonight.”

“I’m sure you can fuck my mouth extra nice.” Sirius chuckled, their hands smoothing conditioner through his curls. “We can do whatever you want.”

“I could do that, but I want you to ride me with my fingers in your mouth.” His cock gave a twitch at the thought.

Sirius shuddered, their hands clenching in his hair for a moment. “I’d like that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm. I love Daddy’s fingers in my mouth. And his cock in me of course.”

“Of course, princess. I love those too.” Remus opened his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist as he did.

“Hi,” they murmured, kissing along his jaw as they pressed close.

“Hi baby.” Remus crowded Sirius up against the wall.

“I thought you said not in the shower?” Another kiss to their jaw, their hips rolling against his.

“We’re n -- not doing anything but a kiss.” If shower sex wasn’t as stressful then Remus would be all for it.

“Mm, okay, okay.” They kissed their way back to his mouth.

Remus wrapped a hand around their cock, giving a slow stroke. Sirius let out a lurid moan, their hips pressing forward. 

“Let’s get out.”

He chuckled, pressing his lips down to their neck then collarbone. “What’s the rush, baby?” He gave another stroke.

“Ahh, because I want you, and y—you want me.”

Grinning against their skin, he nipped at their warm skin. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, wrapping their fingers around Remus’ cock without any warning.

“Ah, fuck, did you ask?” Remus batted their hand away.

They gave him the sweetest smile in response. “I wanted to.”

“Doesn’t mean you get to.” He wrapped his hand around their wrist.

“Ah, please?” Sirius tried to twist out of his grasp.

“No.” Remus stepped back from them, dropping their hand when he got at arm’s length. Before they could speak he stepped out of the shower.

Sirius gave him perhaps the biggest pout and puppy dog eyes combo as they crossed to the edge of the shower. “Daddy.”

“Princess.” Remus reached for one of the towels, stepping on to the soft rug in front of the shower.

“Do you want me to beg some more?” They turned the shower off then stepped out onto the rug next to him. “Because I can.”

Remus snickered. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I can beg some more. I can beg for Daddy to get me even more worked up, to get me all open for his cock so I can ride him just how he likes.”

He didn’t look back at them as he dried himself off. “Why would you need to?” Not that he didn’t like it…

“Hmmm.” Remus would bet money on Sirius tapping their bottom lip in faux thought. “Because Daddy likes me begging. Likes me telling him how much I want to ride him and have his cock in me and how good it feels and say please, please, please.” Their voice went all breathy at the end, like it did when they were all worked up and sobbing for Remus to fuck them.

“I do, don’t I?” Remus grinned, looking down to the tiles under his feet as he walked back out into the bedroom.

“Mhmm.” Remus didn’t hear their footsteps but he was sure they’d be following. “You really do. And clearly I haven’t begged enough because you’re taking your time even though you said you want me.”

“Ooooh, I see.” Remus tossed the towel aside before falling on to the bed.

Just as he thought, Sirius had followed him out. They hadn’t bothered to dry off, just stood dripping wet in front of him, in their usual shameless, oozing self confidence way. “Here I thought my winning a comp might be enough to make you crazy. I have to up my stakes hm?”

“I was ready on the bed then you hurried off.”

Sirius grinned, sauntering over to the bed. “Daddy likes me being difficult.”

“I do, but we were having a nice time.”

“Mhmm. And we can have a really nice time now.”

“Sure, baby.” Remus sat back, watching them carefully, wondering what they were up to.

Biting their lip, Sirius climbed onto the bed and straddled Remus’ hips. Their skin was so warm from the shower. They felt so good, and Remus just wanted to melt against them as he gripped their hips.

“Get yourself ready.”

“I thought you wanted your fingers in me?” Sirius rolled their hips against Remus’, one hand coming down to grip his.

“Mmm, yeah.” He tried to move his hand away from them, but he wasn’t quick enough. “But I want you to get yourself ready.”

“Okay Daddy, whatever you want. Could you pass me the lube pretty please?”

“You can get it yourself.” He gave them a smug smile.

Sirius pouted, narrowing their eyes at him before they leaned over to the nightstand. They somehow managed to stay in Remus’ lap as they pulled open the drawer and rummaged around for the lube. He rubbed his hand up their stretched side.

“You poor princess.”

“I guess I just have to do all the work, huh?” Sirius grinned, popping the cap on the lube. “Do you want to watch? Or should I stay like this?”

“Yep, all the work.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder. “If you stayed in bed  _ earlier… _ ”

“I can bear the consequences of my actions,” Sirius said, snickering. “I’m in control for once if I get to do all the work, right?”

“No, that’s not how this works.” He knew they were just trying to wind him up.

“Isn’t it?” Sirius gave him a confused look as they reached down between their legs, then what  _ had _ to be an exaggerated moan. “Feels like it.”

“You’re a terrible brat.” He was so tempted to flip them on to their back and just do all the work for them to show them otherwise. Sirius probably knew that too, with the smirk playing at the corners of their lips.

“Mmm, and you love that.” Their mouth fell open just a little.

“Here I thought we were just going to have the nicest, sweetest sex tonight.” Remus licked his lips, watching the hand between their legs, imagining what it was doing.

Sirius groaned, tossing their head back. “We can still have nicest, mm, sweetest sex. I can ride Daddy all slow and sweet—ah—and tell him how good his cock feels in me.”

“Jesus Christ.”

***

This was  _ so much _ fun. Sirius always loved tormenting Remus like this, and talking dirty always did the trick. True, they also had two fingers inside themselves and were moaning with every twist of them, and that probably helped too. Remus was doing his usual thing of pretending not to be affected at all, but Sirius knew he was.

Remus licked his lips for probably the fifth time as his hands slid down Sirius’ thighs.

“Mmm, feels  _ so _ good,” Sirius murmured, with another rich moan. “I wish they were yours though.”

“Yeah?” Remus had that dark look in his eyes that he got when all worked up. God, Sirius loved that look.

“Yeah. I love your fingers in me. Love your—mmmm—fingers wherever they are.”

”Get your fingers out of yourself.” His fingers dug into their hips.

Sirius groaned, twisting their wrist. “Why?”

“Because Daddy says so.”

Their stomach flipped at the tone of his voice, and they held his gaze for a long moment before carefully removing their fingers. Only a second later Sirius was somehow on their back on the bed and Remus' fingers were pressing into them. Sirius moaned, lifting their hips towards him, or at least trying to. They always felt so wonderful overwhelmed and taken by surprise when Remus did that.

“Ah, fuck.”

”Mmm?” Remus’ other hand came up to their neck, his fingers wrapping around it gently.

Sirius’ cock twitched, their teeth sinking into their bottom lip for a moment before they could speak. “ _ Fuck _ , I love your fingers.”

The ones inside of them started to move while the fingers around Sirius’ neck gripped tighter. “Who’s in charge, princess?”

“Ahh, D—Daddy.” Sirius’ head swam. “Daddy’s in charge.”

Remus gave the most delicious smirk as he continued to fuck them with his fingers. “That’s right.”

Sirius couldn’t look away from Remus’ smirk, unable to get enough of him like this. They tried to wriggle under him, their back arching, but it only made the pressure deepen. “Mmm, fuck. Daddy’s—ah—always in charge. He gets to do what—what he wants with me.”

“Anything I please, princess.” His fingers twisted. “But you seemed to have forgotten that today.”

They went to shake their head, but they couldn’t really move. “Ahh, I didn’t mean to. Daddy’s always in charge.”

“You sure? How come you thought you could do what you want? Maybe I need to punish you?” The grip on their neck tightened slightly. It felt like Sirius’ whole body jerked at that.

“No, don’t tickle me, please.” Sirius’ voice sounded a little breathy when it reached their ears and that made them shiver somehow.

”No?” The fingers inside them hit that perfect spot.

“Oh fuck, god, pl—please. Don’t tickle me. I’ll be good.”

“I haven’t punished you in a while, maybe you need it.” Remus didn’t let up.

Sirius couldn’t  _ think _ . “No, no I’ll be good, I’ll be so good.”

He pressed a lingering kiss to their lips. “You will be?”

“Yeah, yes Daddy. I’ll be so good.” They kissed back, swiping their tongue over his bottom lip and trying to entice him into something more.

“How are you gonna be good?” He pulled back a fraction, hand still around their neck and fingers still buried deep inside them.

Sirius whimpered, trying to press up and reach him. “I’ll listen, and do whatever Daddy wants. I won’t f—fight him or pretend I’m in con—control.”

“Good, baby.” The fingers inside them pulled out and Remus let go of their neck before he settled back against the headboard, far out of their reach.

“What?” Sirius pushed themselves up, their head spinning as they drew in a deep breath. “Ah, what do you want me to do Daddy?”

“Come ride me like you said.”

They didn’t waste any time, crawling forward into his lap. One hand went to his shoulder, the other taking him in hand to guide Remus’ cock into them as they sank down.

“Ah fuck, princess.” Remus’ hands went to settle on their hips.

Sirius let out a long moan as they rolled their hips against his, slow and sweet and deep. “I love your cock Daddy, oh fuck.”

“I — shit — I love being inside you, princess.” He leaned up, capturing their lips with his. They kissed back, panting against his mouth as they moved, making his cock hit the most perfect place inside them. Remus’ tongue coiled against theirs as one hand grazed down over the dip of their hip.

“Fuck.” They didn’t want this to end, wanted to stay here forever, tease this out for as long as possible. Remus felt so good.

“Yeah?” He nipped at their lip.

“Yeah. Yeah I love you fucking me. Love—love your hands on me.”

“I know. I know I love it too. I love you. You’re so fucking perfect.” His hand wrapped around their cock.

“Ah, are you—are you gonna come in me?”

Remus made the most perfect sound, his hand around their cock stuttering it’s movements. “Fuck yes, so close princess.”

They nipped his bottom lip, moaning at the idea. “Do it, please Daddy. Come in me—ah, please, please.”

“Are you close?” Remus let out a breathy moan.

“Yeah, yeah I wanna come.” Sirius shuddered, quickening their pace a little. “Are you, fuck, are you gonna eat me out after?”

“ _ Ah _ , fuck fuck yeah, princess.”

“Yeah? Fuck. I wanna come so bad. Wanna come around your cock or your tongue, please,” they moaned, eyes fluttering.

“Fuck, yeah, yes you can when — when you want.” Remus moaned again, his head falling back as his body tensed. Sirius could feel him coming inside of them. The feeling of it, the idea of Remus’ come inside them, was what pushed Sirius over the edge. 

“Ohh fuck, I’m gonna—ah, Daddy feels so good,” Sirius bit out around another moan, their stomach flipping as they clenched around him and came over his hand.

”Shit, oh princess you’re — ah, so good.” Remus managed to speak between kisses, his body still shaking. Sirius adored feeling him come apart like this, the way his voice went shaky, his limbs shuddering. Remus could take Sirius apart but Sirius still did  _ that _ to him. “Love you.” He kissed them once more before holding his come cover hand up to their lips.

Sirius only pulled back from the kids enough to swipe their tongue over his fingers, still close enough to kiss him. They held his gaze as they did, laving their tongue over his fingers and humming like it was the sweetest treat.

“Mmm, your mouth feels so good.” Remus licked his lips.

“Mm, you could’ve had it around you earlier but you said no.” Sirius licked their own lips, not caring if they were being a bit messy.

“You could have come ages ago but you were a brat.” Remus gave a slight push at their shoulder. “On your back so I can eat you out.”

With another moan, Sirius climbed from his lap and sprawled out on their back, one leg bent. “Yes please Daddy.”

Remus pressed a quick kiss to their lips before wiggling down between their legs. A moment later his tongue was lapping against them. God, his mouth was heavenly, and the thought of what he was doing and what it would look like only made Sirius’ stomach twist more.

“Ah, fuck.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus continued on, his tongue wiggling inside of them.

“God, fuck, I wish I could see you. Your fucking mouth.”

Remus didn’t answer but his head popped up and he had a grin on his face as he shifted forward to kiss Sirius. They practically scrambled up to kiss him, hands tangling into his damp hair. He eagerly opened his mouth to them, letting his tongue tease out, making the nicest noise. Sirius felt their cock twitch as if they hadn’t just come, coiling their tongue against Remus’ and sucking his bottom lip briefly into their mouth.

“Mmm,” Remus mumbled as he pulled back. “Good?”

Sirius chuckled, licking their lips. “What do you think?”

He laughed, shifting to lay on the bed. “Very good. Perfect.”

“Perfect.” They crawled up to lay their head on his shoulder. “Just like you.”

“Mmm, like you.” He kissed the top of their head. “Even if you’re the biggest brat.”

“You love it, I know you do.”

“I was trying to be all nice and slow and sweet and you went and bratted.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“And then you pinned me to the bed and held me down.”

“That seemed to have worked.”

“You know as soon as you get your hand around my neck I’m putty.”

Remus chuckled, brushing a hand through their hair. “I know. You went all melty. It was lovely.”

“Mmm, it was.”

He pressed a few kisses to their jaw. “Got to remind you I’m in charge somehow.”

Sirius snickered. “ _ Never _ .”

***

Stretching out, Remus let out a long breath before curling around Sirius. They had sunk into a nice nap after they shagged, and now it was dark out. It took Remus a moment to realize that  _ no _ , it was not the middle of the night, just close to dinner time. Midwinter was always so fun…

“You awake?” Remus muttered, pressing a light kiss to their cheek.

Sirius stirred, a smile flitting across their lips. “Hi, just.”

“Mmm, me too.” Remus pushed their hair out of the face. “Should we order food?”

“That’s the best thing to wake up to,” they mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Poutine?”

“Oh, that’s one of the best things you’ve said.” He grinned before kissing them again.

Sirius chuckled. “You’ll have to put me down to order food.”

“Okay, okay.” Remus rolled away from them, grabbing his phone from the side table. Sirius followed him though, wrapping their arm around his middle and pressing their mouth to his shoulder.

“Mm, this is the best gold medal present.”

“My gold medalist princess.” He sighed, leaning into them as he searched for the poutine place he had seen.

“Do you think that place will do wine too?”

“We can check.”

“Yes please.” Sirius was pressing little kisses along his shoulder, razing their teeth every so often.

Sirius was making it very difficult to pay attention to the screen. “Okay, here we go. I think I’m going to go with the pulled pork one.” Remus held the phone up to Sirius for them to see. “What one, baby?”

“Mmmm, the bolognese one please,” Sirius hummed after a moment of consideration, then resumed their kisses.

“Mmm, okay. Should I get some fried pickles? That sounds good to me right now.”

Sirius responded by nipping his jaw. “Mm, yes good.”

“Okay, and I’m getting us wine too because they have it. How much wine? One or two bottles?” He chuckled, still trying so hard to stay focused.

“Mmmm. Daddy can pick,” Sirius whispered in his ear, nipping the lobe.

“Ah, yeah.” He closed his eyes for a moment before finishing the order. “It’ll be here in 20 minutes.” He checked his messages to see Dorky and Marly were still with Teddy at the Biodome and going to get dinner in a bit. “And we still have plenty of alone time.”

Sirius gave him a puzzled look. “Whatever will we do to fill the time?”

“I don’t know, princess… hmmmm…” Smirking, Remus set the phone aside.

“Hmm, I suppose we’ll have to find something. Maybe there are some good movies on?”

“Why don’t you look, princess.” Even though they were practically wrapped around him, Remus managed to wiggle down to relax in the bed.

Sirius reached across to snag the remote, leaving their upper half leaning across him as they turned on the television. He brushed his hand down their back, grazing his nails over their pale skin. They left soft pink lines down the toned muscle there and Sirius arched a little, letting out a soft hiss.

“Mm, hi.”

“Hi, princess.” Watching the lines form, Remus raked his nails back up. 

Sirius’ gasp turned into a moan, soft enough that Remus might have missed it if he weren’t paying so much attention. Their skin always looked so pretty with marks.

“What do you wanna watch?”

“Hmm. I have a few ideas.” Sirius dropped a kiss on his chest.

“What are those?” He twirled a finger around a lock of hair.

“Well, something dramatic, something romantic… orrrrr—” they paused to kiss his skin again— “something steamy.”

“Ha, oh yeah?”

“Mhmm. I bet they have some good things on pay-per-view?”

“I’m sure they do. Do you want Daddy to buy you one?” He smiled down at them.

Sirius bit their lip hard. “I like Daddy buying me things.”

“I know that you do.” He continued to play with their hair.

“I think Daddy likes buying me things too.”

“Of course I like buying my princess things. It makes you happy. I love making you happy.”

“Mm, then Daddy can buy me a raunchy film, hm? Whatever kind he wants?”

“No, you pick what you like, right?” Remus shook his head. “It’s your gift.”

“Mmm. Okay. Something I like lots. So plenty of come…” Sirius turned back to the television, looking intrigued.

“Yes, we know you love come.”

“Oh please, you love that I love come too, Daddy. But hmmm, something for Daddy too…”

“I do princess.” Remus laughed, letting his fingers graze over their skin again.

“Somethinggg…” Sirius bit their lip. “How about something with lots of bondage and control and hmm, how kinky will the pay-per-view go?”

“Mmm, I think it could get pretty kinky.” His stomach did a little flip.

Sirius hummed, pressing close to him as they scrolled down the list. “Ooh, this one?” The cursor hovered over some admittedly interesting looking porn, someone was tied up in the thumbnail and oh… was that a cane?

“Oh, yeah, that looks good. Maybe lots of impact play.”

“Mmm, it looks like it’ll be painful. Pretty please will you buy it for me Daddy?”

As usual desire and want flooded Remus when Sirius’ voice went all sweet and asked nicely. “Yes, princess, I’ll buy it for you.”

“Mmm, thank you Daddy. We can watch it together? Should I go and get your wallet?”

Remus nodded. “Yes, princess, we can watch it together. Go get my wallet please.”

They leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before climbing off the bed and going into the hallway to get Remus’ wallet from his jacket.

“You’re the prettiest, I’m so lucky.”

Sirius appeared back in the doorway, naked, with sex hair and holding Remus’ wallet. “Mm, I’m very lucky to have you too.”

“Are you going to answer the door all naked?” Remus held his hand out for his wallet.

They sat next to him and held his wallet out, grinning. “It depends. Does Daddy want me to?”

“You would do it if I said yes.” He laughed as he pulled out his card.

“Oh I would. I’m never gonna see that UberEats driver again, am I?”

“Ha, no you’re not going to.” Remus gave them a peck on the lips before going to punch in his card number.

Sirius snuggled back up against him, smiling broadly. “Exactly.”

“You’d give them a great story for the night.” He clicked enter before putting the card and the remote down.

“I’d be doing them a favour, obviously,” they murmured, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder.

“Mmm, my pretty princess showing off their gorgeous body.”

“Of course. Daddy likes showing me off.”

One of Remus’ favorite things to do was to take Sirius to the club and show them off. They were his and went home with him, no matter who looked at them. Anyone who wanted to touch them had to get permission from Remus. Jealousy wasn’t something Remus was accustomed to because he knew Sirius and trusted them completely.

They wrapped their arm around his middle, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Should we watch my present?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Mm, thank you for my present. I hope you like it too. Lots of impact play, huh?” They kissed him again before their eyes went back to the screen.

Remus nodded, watching the man on the screen getting a spanking with a cane. “Mmm, yeah. We need to try a cane one day.”

Sirius made a soft noise in the back of their throat. “Mm, yes please.”

“I love giving you a good spanking. You get all red and then you get all floaty.”

“Yeah? I love you spanking me. It feels so good.” Sirius inhaled at the man on screen, the marks all over his thighs.

“It feels good when I do it.” Remus nipped at their neck. “I love getting you that way.”

“Mmm, yeah. I love it. Only you get me so worked up.” Sirius tipped their head back for him, one hand going to his shoulder.

“I know baby.” Remus sucked on a spot on Sirius’ throat they loved.

“Ahh, fuck. Are you—are you gonna cover me in hickeys for when I answer the door?”

Remus hummed in response as he continued to make marks on their neck. Sirius was squirming and wriggling against him, pressing their rapidly hardening cock against his thigh.

“Are you enjoying your movie?” He asked, pressing another soft kiss to one of the newest marks on their neck.

“Mmm, so good.” Sirius was tensing with every impact on screen. “Look at how nice and tight the rope is on his wrists.”

“Bet he’ll have pretty marks.” Remus didn’t even look at the screen because he found Sirius’ skin far more interesting.

“Mhmm. Mine are prettier though.” They had their head tipped onto his shoulder, their eyes glued to the screen.

Remus scraped his teeth down to their shoulder. “Yeah, they are because you’re prettier.”

“Daddy’s so sweet to me. Ah… he’s begging so nicely.”

“Yeah, is he getting what he wants?” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“Mmmm, depends on the definition,” Sirius mumbled, arching against him. “He’s not getting to come but I think that’s what he wants.”

“That’s good then.” Remus wrapped his hand around their cock.

“Mmm, fuck.” They lifted their hips into his touch.

“Hmm?”

“Mm, they’re not letting him come, but—but the other ones are.” Sirius’ breathing went a little shallow.

“Are they coming on him?” Remus started to kiss down their chest.

They groaned, completely pliant and practically mush in his arms. Their voice was barely a breath when they spoke. “Yeah.”

“That’s nice of them.” Remus wiggled down so he could kiss right down to their cock.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

****

Sirius was in some kind of heaven, they were sure. Remus had bought them some steamy half-awful but lurid as anything porn, and was kissing and licking and biting his way over their body like he owned it. Never mind the poutine they had ordered.

They were torn between watching the screen, and the man on his hands and knees, with come over the cane marks on his arse, and Remus, with his eyes dark and the most toe-curling smirk on his lips. It didn’t matter because when Remus wrapped his mouth around their cock, their eyes fell closed. They arched their hips up towards him, moaning softly. His mouth was glorious no matter where it was.

Sucking on the head of their cock, one of Remus’ hands came to cup their balls. They tossed their head back, one hand coming up to tangle into Remus’ hair. They didn’t dare pull or push, because Remus had made his point earlier of  _ Daddy’s in charge _ , but he felt so good. It was hard to smirk when having a cock in one’s mouth, but Sirius swore Remus did just before he bobbed his head down, humming around them as he did.

“Ah, oh fuck. Fuck you feel so good Daddy.”

Remus moaned around their cock again, doing something gorgeous with his tongue.

Sirius’ hips jerked. “Fuck. Can I—can I come? Please?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Ahh, thank you—thank you.” They let themselves sink into it, lifting their hips up to his beautiful mouth, so, so close to the edge. Remus did that thing again with his tongue. Of course, because Remus knew them so damn well, that pushed them over the edge, their hand tightening in his hair as they let out a moan.

Remus’ mouth didn’t stop until Sirius finished coming, pulling back with the biggest grin on his face. Sirius flopped back onto the bed, shuddering.

“Oh my god.”

Remus snickered, kissing his way back up their body. “Yeah?”

“At the risk of getting in trouble, I’m  _ very _ surprised you let me come.” They wriggled further down, feeling sated as they wrapped their arms around him.

“I want you to get the door.”

“And not with a stiffy because Daddy likes edging?” They grinned, biting their lip. “Do you want me to be good for Daddy first?”

“Hmm, do we have time?” Remus asked, playing with their hair.

“Would it be so bad? If I had to go answer the door with the taste of you at the back of my throat?”

“Please, princess.” Remus smirked.

They leaned in and kissed him. “I’ll put my too-good mouth to good use?”

“Yes please.”

Sirius wriggled down the bed, nudging at Remus’ shoulder to urge him onto his back. “I know you like that.”

“I love that.” Remus flopped back down onto his back.

“Mhmm. I can tell.” Sirius ran a fingertip down the length of his cock, propping themselves up on one elbow so they could really enjoy this.

“Don’t take your time, we don’t have it.” Remus managed to say around a moan.

Sirius snickered, waiting until Remus met their gaze before taking him into their mouth, eyes fluttering but refusing to close when he hit the back of their throat.

“Oh fuck.” His fingers dug into their hair. “You have the best mouth.”

“Mmmmhm.” They gave him their best cock-in-one’s-mouth smirk right back, swirling their tongue against him.

“Shit, princess. Y-- You’re so perfect.”

They really did love this, hearing his breathing stutter and his voice go soft. They stroked one hand at the base of his cock, in tandem with their head bobbing, the other hand trailing over his balls. If he’d said hurry then they would pull out all the stops.

“Oh fuck, Sirius.” Remus arched up into their mouth.

“Mmhm.” Sirius let the movement push his cock deeper into their mouth before they pulled their hand back from his balls and held it behind their back.

“Shit.” The hand in Sirius’ hair pushed them down before pulling them back up his cock. They only groaned in response, giving his cock another stroke before drawing that hand back too so Remus was entirely holding them up by the hand in their hair. “You’re perfect,” Remus said in a rough voice as he did what he wanted.

God, and he could do whatever he wanted with them like this, couldn’t he? If he wanted he could hold them there until they gagged and their eyes watered, and Sirius could tap on his thigh if it was too much, like they always could, but the idea was always so exhilarating. They hummed as they moved wherever he wanted, laving their tongue.

“I’m --  _ fuck  _ \-- I’m gonna come.” He held them down, his hips bucking up at the same time. Sirius  _ almost _ gagged, their throat convulsing around him as they swallowed, relishing the taste of him. No matter how fucked out they were, Remus taking what he wanted, coupled with the taste of him, always got them going.

When he finally let go of their hair Remus let out a shuddering breath. “You’re the best.”

Sirius pulled back, drawing in their own breath as they wiped their mouth. “Mmm, I know.”

“Love you,” Remus said as the buzzer went.

“Just in time.” They were glad they’d had a second to catch their breath before climbing off the bed. “Well, am I going like this?”

“Yep.” Remus grinned from ear to ear, still looking completely fucked out.

Sirius shook their head, half not believing they were doing this. But it was probably something to do with that exhibitionist streak that came out when they were in subspace, not to mention the fact they really didn’t care—they weren’t ashamed of their body and the delivery guy would have a laugh. They stood up and made a show of wiping the come from the corner of their lips before sauntering down the hall.

Remus actually gave a wolf-whistle as they walked out of the room this time, probably a boost to their confidence. Sirius laughed as they went to the door, checking through the peephole that it  _ was _ the delivery guy and not Dorky, Marly and Teddy having forgotten their keys. Thankfully, it was a bored looking delivery driver, and Sirius opened the door with the sweetest smile.

The poor guy’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he looked at Sirius. He stood there dumbly for a moment.

“Hi,” Sirius said, watching his cheeks flush as they held out a hand for the bag. “Something something it’s a dare?”

“Ooo - okay. Ah, merci.”

They couldn’t keep the grin off their face. “Non, merci beacoup.”

The delivery driver stood there staring for a moment. Poor thing.

“Ah, wait a second!” Sirius suddenly realised their lack of clothes meant lack of wallet, and lack of a tip for the poor guy. They gave him a smile before snagging their jacket from the hooks by the doors and pulling out their wallet. Maybe they tipped a little more than they usually would, but they pressed the money into his hand. “Have a nice night.”

“Bonne nuit.” The man was still standing there with the cash in his hand when Sirius closed the door.

Stifling laughter, Sirius tossed their jacket back onto the hooks and started back to the bedroom, poutine and wine in hand. From the bedroom, Sirius could hear Remus cackling.

“What’s so funny?” They asked, stepping into the bedroom doorway and leaning against the frame.

“That poor guy. He sounded completely stunned.” Remus’ cheeks were flushed and he still looked very well fucked.

“He looked it, bless him,” Sirius said, padding over to the bed and sitting on the edge. “Wine, and poutine.”

“That sounds perfect.” He scooted back to sit against the headboard. “With porn on in the background.”

“Mm, were you watching whilst I was getting food? See anything interesting?” They shifted to sit next to him, pulling their food out of the bag.

“They got out that impossibly large dildo.” Remus grimaced.

Sirius threw their head back, laughing at the look on his face. “It’s a no for you, huh?”

“No, not into that bit.” Remus took his poutine.

“I know, you’d much rather it be a flogger, hm?” They paused and looked up at him from their food. “Or something small and discrete and vibrating.”

“Exactly baby. Not my thing exactly.”

“I know you Daddy, don’t worry.” Sirius marvelled at the way they were both just eating poutine with porn in the background. Remus had become so comfortable with sex, and his own sexuality, over the past few years, and it was always so heart warming to see. “Wanna fast forward and see if he gets the shit beaten out of him again?”

“Ha, yes, that sounds much better.”

“I know, I know.” Sirius leaned over and grabbed the remote again, skipping forward through an experience they could only describe as painful-looking, and not in a good way.

“I’m glad you’re not into that, fuck, I’d take you to the hospital.” He shook his head as he worked on opening the wine.

They snickered, shaking their head. “Oh yeah, bruise me and throw me about all you like, but that is  _ not _ what I’m after. We work so well together though.”

“We’re so perfect together. It amazes me how we got here. A couple years ago… shit.” He shook his head as the cork popped out.

“Me too. I was just thinking that. I still remember the man who couldn’t ask for a blowjob when we first started dating.”

Remus shook his head, taking a drink from the bottle of wine before handing it over to Sirius. “I know, it’s crazy to think. I was so not in a good position. All that internalized shit didn’t help on top of  _ that bastard _ .”

Sirius tried not to get frustrated by Fenrir’s mere mention. They took a breath, chewed a mouthful of poutine, and kissed Remus on the shoulder. “It’s almost as if having a healthy, respectful relationship, with a compassionate partner who has a healthy attitude towards sex is  _ good for you? _ ”

“That’s so crazy, huh?” Remus plucked up his fork to dig into his poutine. “I love you and I’m so fucking happy with everything in our life, you know?”

A wave of contentment washed over Sirius, leaning against Remus. “Mm, I’m so glad. I am too, so fucking happy.”

Remus leaned over and kissed their cheek. “How’s the food?”

“Mmm, it’s so good. Though I’ve already had my protein for the day.”

“Ha, you’ve had a lot of protein today.”

“Lucky me,” Sirius hummed, kissing his shoulder again.

***

Remus sighed as he rested his head against the back of the tub. They had a great dinner, shared a bottle of wine, shagged again, and then ate a cupcake in the bath. “This is perfect.”

“Isn’t it?” Sirius was trailing their fingers through the bubbles floating on the surface, their back against Remus’ chest and one leg propped on the side.

“In the nicest bath with my gold medal winning princess in a fancy apartment -- perfect.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

“Mmm, especially with you doing that.” Sirius chuckled. “It’s beautiful. Just what we needed.”

He laughed softly, pressing a few lazy kisses to their neck. “I’m surprised the girls aren’t back with Teddy yet. I wonder if he’ll be wound up or exhausted.”

“Hmm, usually Marlene tires him out. She’s so high energy, right? But maybe he’ll be excited.”

“Probably wants to tell us everything.” He rested his chin on their shoulder. “We’re so lucky to have him. He’s the best kid.”

“So lucky. Whatever amazing thing I did in a past life to get the karma of you and him, I’m glad.”

Remus sighed again because he was so swoony apparently. “You’ve just been you.”

Sirius shifted a little against him, sinking back. “As long as it’s good enough for you, my Austen heroine.”

“You’re obviously perfect for me,” Remus said as he heard the front door open then close. “Ah, there they are.”

“PADA! DADA!”

“Shh!” His aunts hushed Teddy.

Sirius chuckled. “We’ll hear tiny footsteps in three, two…”

Just as Sirius had predicted the tiny footsteps came running into their bedroom then right into the bathroom. Behind those were Marlene and Dorcas shouting. Remus couldn’t stop laughing.

“PADA! DADA!”

Sirius was practically howling with laughter as they shifted to lean over the side. “Hi piccolino! Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah! Yeah! We saw penguins!” Teddy wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck as Marlene and Dorcas came into the bathroom, both looking apologetic.

“Oh, yeah?” Remus ruffled his curls before looking to his friends. He was somewhat thankful for the bubbles all of a sudden. “Have a nice night?”

“Yeah! Penguins, like Teddy said,” Marlene said, chuckling. “It was really fun, actually.”

“Did you?” Dorcas asked drily, as Teddy was practically trying to climb into the tub too, to hug Sirius more.

“Oh yeah, so much fun. Careful, annwyl, you’re going to get your clothes all wet.” Remus chuckled.

“Dad! Dad, they had puffins too! Like the show.”

“Puffins! Wow! Dad’s right though piccolino, don’t get your clothes all wet. How about you go into the living room with Auntie Marly and Auntie Dorky, and we’ll come out in a minute and you can tell us all about it?”

“Yeah, why don’t you get into your pjs then we’ll come out and cuddle up.”

Teddy nodded, bouncing on his toes. “Okay.”

“Yeah, kiddo, let’s find you something all nice and warm because Auntie Marly is an icicle right now.” She cupped her hands over her mouth before blowing into them.

Dorcas put her arm around Marlene’s shoulders, and Remus could almost  _ see _ Dom Mode activate in her eyes. “Come on then, both of you,” she said, holding her other hand out for Teddy to take before ushering them both out of the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind them, Remus sank into the tub a little before laughing. “Oh god.”

Sirius shook their head. “Thank god for bubbles?”

“Yes, you were insistent on them instead of that bathbomb tonight. That was a good choice. I really thought Teddy was going to climb right in.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“Me too, I had to hold him back, I swear.”

Remus nudged them a little for them to get out of the bath. “He loves his tubbies. Though he’s fours so it’s just a bath now according to him.”

“I dunno, when he’s tired he still wants a tubbie.” Sirius sounded so fond as they stood up and stepped onto the rug in front of the bath, grabbing a towel from the heated rail.

“Very true. He’s dropping Dada to Dad recently, my little baby.” He pouted as he followed Sirius out of the bath.

“One day he’ll call you Remus when he’s like, forty, and you’ll both have heart attacks.” Sirius bundled themselves up in a towel before handing the other to Remus.

“Noooo. I don’t call Mam Hope.” Remus chuckled as he took the towel.

“God, that’d be weird, huh?”

“So weird. But he’s still willing to snuggle up at the moment, so let’s go do that.” He kissed their cheek, leading them back to the bedroom so they could change. As they did, Remus could hear Teddy nattering away to Marlene, apparently narrating what he was doing and telling her all about the animals they saw, even though she was right there with him.

Once he was in some warm bottoms and an old tshirt, he held his hand out for Sirius. “Ready?”

They kissed his knuckles. “Let’s go.”

Remus led them out to the living room, where Teddy was bouncing on the large sectional sofa, now in his alien pjs. Marlene was also jumping up and down with him while Dorcas was laid back on one corner of the sofa.

“Dad!” Teddy jumped off the sofa and into Remus’ arms.

Swiftly catching his son, Remus laughed, dropping down to sit on the chaise lounge part of the sofa. “Hi annwyl, tell me all about the animals now that you’re not nearly getting soaked with bath water.”

Sirius sat next to Remus, chuckling as Marlene also sat down. “Yeah, there were penguins huh? And puffins?”

“Yeah! Yeah! And loads of fishes and--and snakes! There was one that had just had dinner and it was all big, it was kinda scary!”

“Really?” Remus nodded as Teddy settled between Sirius and Remus.

“Yeah, and we saw gross bugs too.”

“Blegh.” Sirius pulled a face, smoothing Teddy’s hair from his face. “That sounds very cool.”

Teddy giggled. “Yeah! And they had big big kitties with pointy ears.”

“Could you pet them?” Remus asked, tilting his head in though.

“No Dad!” Teddy looked utterly incredulous. “They were big!”

“How big? Likkkeeee as big as Trevor?” He gestured vaguely to the size of the Longbottom’s dog.

“Nooo! Bigger!” Teddy held his arms out as wide as he could.

“Whoa, that big!?” Remus’ eyes widened. “Do you know what they were called?”

“Ummmm…. A… lynx?”

Dorcas agreed, “Yes, good job kiddo.”

“What a smarty pants.” Remus kissed his forehead.

“You’re so smart, piccolino.” Sirius smiled. “You’re going to be smarter than Dada and me.”

Teddy grinned, snuggling up against Sirius. “I’ll read all the books.”

“Yeah, every single book?”

“Every single book, ever?” Sirius gasped.

“I’ll be really smart.” Teddy pressed his finger against Remus’ forehead.

“You better get reading, annwyl.”

Sirius chuckled. “Should we go and get you in bed? We can read a story and start on your books?”

Teddy pouted and shook his head. “Nooooo, I don’t wanna go to bed.”

Remus laughed, rubbing his back. He could tell his son was getting sleepy, but was fighting it hard with the way his eyelids looked so heavy. “But bed’s so nice.”

“It is. Oh hey, we could read the book with the puffins?”

Teddy wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck. “Do I have to?”

“You don’t  _ have _ to, but you’ll be tired and grumpy, piccolino.”

“We don’t like grumps, do we?” Remus rubbed his back.

He pouted, looking  _ just _ like Sirius. “No, we don’t.”

“So, we should go to bed?”

“Yeah…”

***

“Night piccolino,” Sirius murmured, pulling the bedroom door shut as they went into the living room. He was fast asleep already, and had crashed out only a page or two into the book. Sirius wasn’t quite tired thanks to their nap earlier, and they wanted to chill out with Marlene and Dorcas first.

“Out like a light.” Remus took Sirius’ hand and led him out.

“I’m not surprised.” Sirius kissed his hand again, going out to see Marlene and Dorcas snuggled in one corner of the sectional.

“I’m so sorry,” Dorcas said right away. “He wiggled away so fast.”

“Good thing we weren’t in the middle of things.” Remus pulled Sirius on to the sofa with him.

“Right. We weren’t at all, we were just relaxing.”

Marlene gave an airy sigh. “Ahh, aftercare baths.”

“How do you know it was aftercare, we could have been just relaxing.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Remus grinned and Marlene just cackled.

Sirius stifled a laugh into Remus’ shoulder. “Right, just relaxing.”

“Right, right, and there’s no reason why both of you have the biggest marks on your neck.”

Sirius  _ did _ give Remus a rather good hickey, but it was definitely something to be proud of. “Absolutely not.”

“And Sirius keeps shifting like they can’t sit right.” Dorcas shook her head.

“Rude.” Sirius chuckled. “I am just trying to get comfortable.”

Marlene hummed. “I’m sure that you didn’t have some fucking lovely sex. I’m jealous, Dorky.”

“I know, pet.” Dorcas kissed her on the cheek. “We have Tuesday off together so how about we have fucking lovely sex then, huh?”

“Okay.” She grinned.

“Add it to your calendars,” Sirius quipped, giving Marlene a smile.

“At least I don’t need a babysitter to make sure I’m getting some.”

Remus snickered. “We don’t always have to worry about that.”

“I am the master of the silent blowie, if you must know.”

Dorcas cackled. “Yeah but Marly? Quiet? Never.”

Marly pouted. “I could be quiet if I wanted!” She shouted then covered her mouth.

“Pet, I gag you and it somehow makes you  _ louder _ ,” Dorcas said through tears of laughter. Sirius was trying to keep it down but that was the most Marlene thing they’d ever heard.

“How is that possible? Christ, I put my hand around Sirius’ neck and they melt,” Remus muttered.

Sirius’ stomach flipped and they shifted in their seat. He was right. They fought and kicked and screamed, but as soon as he got a hand on their neck they turned to putty.

“I have never really  _ got  _ breathplay, you know?” Marly said, back at normal—for her—volume.

“Probably because you need all the air to talk.” Remus laughed.

“Oi!” Marlene shoved his leg with her foot.

Dorcas chuckled. “You know he’s right babe.”

“You’re all so rude.” She stuck her tongue out at everyone.

“Well I’m a brat, so what do you expect?”

Remus hummed in agreement. “Absolutely.”

“And he’s an utter bastard,” Sirius said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Remus’ cheek.

Instead of saying anything Remus grinned and dug his fingers into their side. Sirius only just managed to stifle a squeal into their arm as they thrashed and tried to squirm away from him. Marlene was laughing her head off. Remus stopped, kissing their cheek.

“Rude,” Sirius muttered to him.

Dorcas let out a sigh. “Once again, I will never understand brats.”

“They’re fun though.”

“I’ll take your word for it Moony.”

Remus settled back, rubbing their arm.

“You like me being good too much, right Dorky?” Marlene cuddled against her wife.

“Yes, pet, I don’t want you to be a brat.”

“Can you  _ imagine? _ ” Sirius laughed. “Like your bloody Dom Swap thing Marly.”

“No! I am not swapping for Sirius.”

“Hey! Dorky, you’d  _ break _ me!” Sirius wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes, curling up to put their head on Remus’ shoulder.

“You’d be dead and not in the fun way. I’ve seen you brat out multiple times.”

“Meanwhile Remus is braiding Marly’s hair and is mildly confused why there’s no pouting.”

Remus laughed, nodding his head. “Marly, we can take baths and I can spank you a little then we can watch a movie.”

“Oh, I like that.” Marlene wiggled.

Sirius grumbled. “No way, and I’m getting time outs and… Jesus I don’t even know what else for talking back and swearing?”

“Hmm, I’m sure I can think of some good punishments.” Dorcas grinned.

“Don’t worry, princess, I won’t let Dorky do anything mean.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“Remember when I snapped at you once when I’d had a bad day?” Marlene looked wistful for a moment. “She made me pick up like, a big handful of rice grains from the fluffy rug in the bedroom.”

Sirius grimaced, practically hiding in the crook of Remus’ neck. “No thank you.”

“Really? Wow, that’s a punishment.” Remus looked  _ impressed _ .

Dorcas’ fingers ran through Marlene’s hair. “You told me to fuck off and shove that free weight up my arse, pet.”

Sirius bit their lip, trying not to worry about Remus looking so damn impressed because they sure as hell wouldn’t be picking up any rice grains. “The closest we got was when I bit your hand when you were tickling me… but then usually my punishment is being ignored.”

“Which you dislike, immensely, would you rather pick up rice grains?”

Maybe it said something for how much Sirius  _ really _ disliked being ignored that they thought about it for a split second. “No.”

“No, who?” He pecked them on the cheek.

Sirius pouted, but their pulse picked up just a little. “No Daddy.”

“Thank you princess.”

“Oh my god, you’re just  _ so cute!” _ Marlene’s voice went so high Sirius thought the neighbourhood dogs would start barking.

Dorcas made a sharp noise and tugged slightly on the lock of hair around her fingers. “Shush. Don’t wake the kiddo.”

‘Sorry, Ma’am.”

“I think it’s bedtime,” Remus declared after a yawn.

“See? The Daddy tendencies are so far-reaching. Are you gonna make us hot coco?” Sirius smiled at him.

“Do you want some?”

Sirius grinned, wriggling closer and pecking him on the lips. “Yes please Daddy.”

“Sickening, you two. So adorable, it’s gross.” Dorcas stood up and pulled Marlene to her feet.

“You’re jealous. It’s okay.” Remus pressed another kiss to their cheek.

Marlene pulled a face. “I like sweet things but you two are gross.”

“Never.” Sirius wrapped their arms around Remus’ neck.

“So mean, I’ll go make hot coco, then we can cuddle.”

Sirius kissed him again before letting him go.

“Say goodnight pet,” Dorcas said, from the bedroom door where Marlene was stifling a yawn into her hand.

“Night you two, have a good one.” She winked.

“You too,  _ sleep well _ .” Sirius gave her a lurid grin in response.

Marlene gave a little wave before pulling Dorcas off to the bedroom. Sirius gave a sigh and got off the sofa, heading towards the kitchen. They paused in the doorway, wanting to watch Remus just for a moment.

“Do you have a nice view?” Remus asked as he turned on the stovetop.

Sirius chuckled softly. They weren’t even sure if he knew they were there at first. Of course he did, though. It felt like they knew each other better than anything. “The best.”


	3. Porn Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's intake week and Sirius needs a break.

Some things never changed. Intake week was always sent from Hell itself, and Sirius hadn’t seen anything but green smoothies and their pillowcase for what felt like  _ eons _ . They would much rather be home with Remus and Teddy, or at the very least be able to sit down for longer than five minutes.

“Marly? Have you seen the class register for the third kids class? The Wednesday’s?”

“Yep! It’s at the desk.”

“No, it’s not. I swear, I’ve searched like five times.” Sirius pushed their chair back and stood up to better search through the wreckage. They could hear their phone dinging somewhere amongst everything too.

“It so is there, I saw it like 15 minutes ago.”

They made a noise of frustration, raking a hand through their hair. Today of all days. They just wanted to be at home, eating dinner with their family, putting Teddy to bed and cuddling with Remus on the sofa after. Considering Sirius was an awful workaholic, it was a strange feeling.

“Marlene, I swear to god I’ve searched this desk a billion times.” They tried not to actually stomp over to the office to see Marlene in some gold leggings and a luridly pink sports bra. “Are you sure you didn’t bring it in here?”

“I’m positive!” She gave them a look then leaned in, dropping her voice. “Do you need to get laid?”

The question surprised a laugh out of Sirius. “Well,  _ yes _ . It’s so damn busy, but getting laid won’t help me find the bloody register.”

“Swear to god, it’s on the desk.  _ Also _ , maybe getting laid will help you not be so touchy.”

“Alas, I am at the whim of my husband's sexual attraction and my ability to get it up instead of just pass out from exhaustion.” Sirius huffed. “And it’s  _ really _ not.”

“I didn’t move it!”

Sirius threw up a hand and stomped back to the desk again, snatching their phone up as they slumped in the chair.

They had a text from Ben, which they quickly clicked on.

Hey.    
Accidentally swept up one of the other registers. Wednesday kids.    
So sorry, Sirius. Must’ve gotten caught up with the rest of my stuff…   
Image.jpg   
I’ll bring it back tomorrow? I’m already home.

Sirius groaned, dropping their head back. “Ben has the fucking register.”

“Ha! I told you I didn’t touch it.”

“And I told you it wasn’t ther—”

Sirius trailed off, wondering if they’d read that email right.  _ Thank you for your purchase of Bound Gangbangs. _ For a brief moment they wondered if it was a mistake, or if they’d had their details stolen. But then they noticed the gift message attached in the email.

**From: Daddy** **  
** **Love you and miss you and can’t wait to get my hands all over you**

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed to themselves, their stomach twisting and flipping. Remus  _ knew _ how much they liked him buying them things, especially filthy things. There was something about it, despite the fact they had a joint bank account and it was shared money. Watching porn  _ Daddy _ bought for them made Sirius feel warm all over.

They swiped quickly to text Remus

_ Thank you for the gift Daddy  _ 💖🥰

**You’re so welcome princess** **  
** **Glad you like the gift 😘**

_ Shall I save it for when I’m home? _

**You can do whatever you want with it** **  
** **But I would like to watch it with you later too**

_ Yeah? _ _  
_ _ Will we get carried away with our own homages? _

**Yeah, I’d like that very much.** **  
** **No actual gangbangs though**

😭😭😭

_ Fine, I suppose. _ _  
_ _ What are you doing right now? _

Sirius pushed their chair back again, glancing around. They only had one class still in. Hestia was teaching and Marlene and Sirius were organising and managing, doing much needed admin, but maybe they could take five minutes…

***

Remus knew he shouldn’t have sent Sirius a porn in the middle of the day, but he was dying to get them going. Intake was  _ the worst _ . The dance spouses all got together and had dinner with the kids a couple of times. Sirius was also exhausted and a bit grumpy, so Remus wanted to fix that for them.

_ What are you doing right now? _

He smirked to himself. Teddy was at school, then he was going over to the Potter’s after for a movie night.

**Nothing, just got home for the afternoon**

_ Nothing at all? _ _  
_ _ Not even thinking about what we might get up to? _

**Oh, see, I already know what we’re going to get up to**

_ Incoming call from Sirius  _ 👑

Remus laughed as he swiped to answer the call. “Hello princess.”

“Sharing is caring Daddy,” Sirius said, their voice a little hushed. 

“Where are you right now?” Remus shifted on the sofa.

“Staff changing rooms. Thought I could take five minutes to watch a little of my gift.”

He hummed, imagining them sitting in one of the stalls with their phone. “Is that a  _ good _ idea? Someone could come in while your hands are down your leggings.”

“My hand is  _ over _ my leggings right now, Daddy.” Sirius’ breath hitched ever so slightly. “I should’ve worn shorts today. Run off my feet and it’s so warm.”

“Mmm, yeah? Are you all hot and sweaty?”

“Mhmm, I am,” Sirius practically  _ purred _ .

Remus pressed his palm against himself. “Too bad I’m not there to take your leggings off with my teeth while you’re watching that movie.”

Sirius groaned softly. “Yeah. Mm, it’s good so far. They’re all tied up.”

“Yeah, they’re so pretty, aren’t they? Not as pretty as you, though, you look the best tied up and struggling against the rope.” Remus bit back a moan.

“Ah, yeah? You like me struggling. They’re so pretty though.” Sirius’ breath shook a little. “What does Daddy have planned?”

“I think I’m going to tie you to the bed and spank you then I’ll finger you and fuck you.”

“Fuck.” Sirius moaned. It almost sounded like it was right next to Remus’ ear. “Yes please.”

Whenever they said  _ yes please _ , Remus went to complete mush. “I don’t think I’ll let you come right away though. I’m not sure… do you think they’d let that person come?”

Sirius made a soft noise. “No—no I don’t think they would.”

“No, that’s doubtful, huh.” He paused, taking a deep breath as he pressed his palm firmer against himself. “Too bad there’s no one around that I can invite over to fuck you.”

“Ah, yeah, too bad. You could ask whoever you w—wanted.” Sirius’ breathing quickened. “Are you touching yourself Daddy?”

“Mmm, just over my jeans.” Remus paused. “Are you touching yourself in the changing room?”

“Am I allowed?” They swallowed. “God, this is good.”

“Yes, you’re allowed, go ahead and touch yourself.” Remus couldn’t believe that he was here in the moment telling his spouse to get off in their bathroom at work.

Sirius let out a soft moan. “They’re getting fucked now, by everyone.”

“Ah yeah? How?”

“Mm, on all fours. Taking turns on what to fuck… shit.”

Remus unbuttoned his jeans. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve got m—”

“OH MY GOD.”

Remus sat up straight, the moment lost when Marly’s voice comes through the phone in a shriek.

“Oh fuck  _ me _ , Marlene!” Sirius sounded a little breathless.

“Fuck me?! I WONDERED WHERE YOU'D GONE!”

“At least it was just Marly. Jesus, fuck.” Remus shook his head.

***

Sirius pressed a hand over their erection, trying to will it to just fuck off because now Marlene was screeching at them.

“Blame Remus,” they huffed, tapping on their phone screen to get the porn to stop playing.

“We’re in the middle of the day, Remus! Actually, you know what, go home, get laid, please.” Marlene held her arms up.

“You  _ said _ I needed to get la—wait, what?” Sirius was sure they’d misheard. It was intake week. They couldn’t just  _ go home _ .

“There are two hours left in the day. Go home, get laid. It’s Friday. Please go, for the love of god.” Marlene flapped her hands at them, then looked to the phone in their hand. “You hear that Remus? Please, please shag all of the grumpiness out of them.”

“Oh yeah, I hear that grumpiness, why do you think I sent them porn?” Remus’ voice came over the speaker all tinny.

Sirius groaned. “I’m  _ right here _ .”

“Yes, baby, I know but you’re being grumpy.”

“SEE!” Marlene’s arms waved around more.

“Alright, alright!” Sirius couldn’t deny going home and falling into bed with Remus would be much better than their paperwork. “You’ll be alright Marly?”

“Yes,  _ go _ . We’re nearly done, we’re back tomorrow anyhow but enjoy the night.”

Sirius smiled, hugging her briefly before putting their phone back to their ear. “I’m coming home Daddy.”

“OH GOD I JUST FELT YOUR ERECTION!” Marlene shrieked.

Remus was too busy cackling to answer it seemed. Sirius was stifling their own laughter. “Marly, is that the closest you’ve ever got to a dick?”

“Yes!”

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. They were far past being embarrassed around Marlene. “It’s not like it surprised you, cmon. You knew what I was doing,” they said matter of factly, grabbing their jacket from the hooks.

“Yeah, yeah. Dicks are weird. Have fun.”

“Come home, princess. Stop pressing your dick against Marly.” Remus was still chuckling.

“See you soon, love you.” Sirius hung up, shrugging on their jacket and making a show of skirting around Marlene to keep their dick as far away from her as possible. “See you tomorrow. I hope you won’t need me for anything.”

“Bye! I won’t! Have fun getting fucked!” She waved.

“You know I will!”

Sirius hurried out of the studio, purposefully leaving some work they would otherwise probably take home with them. It was Friday afternoon, they were allowed some time off. They caught the bus, timing it just right, and settled themselves in a seat by the window for the short trip.

_ By the way, I need to watch the rest of that. _ _  
_ _ It was so **good** _   
😍😋

**Okay, we’ll watch the rest when you get home**

_ Mm yes please _ _  
_ _ I can’t believe you sent me porn at work _

**I knew you need something princess** **  
** **Felt bad because you’ve been so busy**

God and wasn’t that the truth? They hadn’t had any time to themselves recently, or with Remus. They bit their lip, smiling at how well Remus knew and understood them.

_ Daddy looks after me _

**I try my best** **  
** **Love you princess, get home safe**

_ Love you too _

Sirius practically wished the rest of the bus journey away, thinking about what they would get up to once they got home. They almost missed their damn stop daydreaming about it, but thankfully hurried off the bus and down the path to the house.

“Hi Daddy I’m home!” They called as they shut the door.

“Hi princess.” Remus’ voice came from the living room.

Sirius toed off their shoes and shrugged off their jacket and bag before they padded into the living room, already full of anticipation. Remus was sitting in the living room with the porn paused on the TV screen. He managed to look completely aloof. God, they loved him. They grinned, eyes flickering between Remus and the screen.

“Come here, then.” Remus pressed the play button before holding his arms out for them.

Sirius didn’t waste any time, crossing over and climbing into Remus’ lap. They pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, tilting their head to watch the screen. “This is a very nice gift.”

“I’m so glad that you like it princess.” He pressed a kiss to their neck, one of his hands trailed up their thigh.

“Mhmm. You know just what I like,” Sirius murmured, tilting their chin to bare their neck a little, wriggling closer. It was so much better on the big screen, Sirius could see everything.

Remus’ teeth scraped over their skin as his hand slid further up their thigh.

“Mmm, do you think they’re gonna get covered in come?” Sirius’ hand went to Remus’ thigh, digging in slightly.

“I’m sure they are -- they better because you like that most.” The hand on their thigh slid up and in to the bulge in their leggings. “Oh, you’re hard, princess.”

A moan tumbled from Sirius’ lips, their hips lifting up towards his hand. “So hard, fuck.”

“Stay still, princess.” His palm circled over them.

“Ah, ‘kay.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered, watching the gangbang on screen. They remembered how good being in that kind of position felt, Remus’ cock in their mouth and someone else—it was always kind of unimportant because there was  _ Remus _ —buried deep inside them.

The hand on them went to slide into their leggings. “They really are pretty, aren’t they?”

Sirius groaned, turning their head towards him slightly so they could kiss his jaw. “So pretty, fuck.”

Remus laughed softly as his fingers wrapped around the base of their cock. “Not as pretty as you though.”

“Ye—yeah?” They nipped at his jaw, nuzzling along to just beneath his ear.

“You’re always the -- mmm, always the prettiest.” His thumb came up to tease over the head of their cock. “Are you watching?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m watching.” Sirius moaned as the person fucking them pulled out to come over the backs of their thighs. “Fuck.”

“When we go upstairs I’m going to tie you up all pretty to the posts of our bed.” He bit down on their neck again, thumb still circling over their cock.

Sirius whined, their cock twitching in his hand. “Ah, yeah—yes please. Please? Upstairs?”

“We need to finish the movie first.”

“‘Kay.” Sirius swallowed, nipping his jaw again. “Do you think they’ll let them come soon?”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t, I’d carry it all for a long long time.”

“Fuck. ‘Course you would, Daddy. You’re such a sadist.” Sirius shifted their hips again.

Remus made a noise in agreement, pinching their thigh through their leggings. “Stay still, princess. Be good.”

“I’m  _ trying _ ,” Sirius mumbled, watching on screen as the person begged.

The hand on their cock moved slowly. “Keep trying baby.”

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned, unable to look away as the person on screen got a facial that made their cock twitch.

“Oh, that’s nice, I should do that to you later.” Remus’ voice was deep and low in their ear.

“Please,” Sirius blurted, without even thinking. “Please please.”

“I will, yeah, princess. I love coming on your face, you always look so gorgeous.”

“I love it too. And then you, fuck, feed it to me after.” They couldn’t look away, squirming in their seat and knowing Remus wouldn’t let them come yet.

“Yeah, my favorite.”

“Me too. Ah, god look at them.” Sirius squirmed again, one hand falling to press over Remus’ cock.

The noise Remus made was  _ lovely _ . “That’s a lot of come.”

“It is,” they agreed, circling their palm. “I bet it feels so good.”

“Mmm, fuck yeah.”

“Have you, ah, been thinking about doing that to me all day?” Sirius swallowed another moan, listening to the person begging to come.

“Yeah, yeah since I woke up but you had to run off. I jerked off after you left.” He groaned, fingers trailing over their cock.

_ Fuck. _ Sirius’ hips twitched again. “Should’ve just—ah—made me late. Shit, I wanna come, please.”

“No way, you are not coming yet.” He shook his head but didn’t stop his hand. “I should have made you late.”

“Ah, yeah? Daddy loves that,” Sirius murmured, shuddering as the person on screen was finally allowed to come.

“I love it. You’re only allowed to do what I say, right?”

“Yeah, only what Daddy says, fuck.”

Remus stopped touching them, removing his hand from their leggings. “Go upstairs, get two bundles of rope from the pole room, put on a collar, and then go kneel on the bed in our room.”

Sirius slumped back for a moment, catching their breath. They were tempted to be a brat for a moment, but they wanted this too much. “What colour rope? What collar?”

“The black rope. You can pick the collar.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“Thank you Daddy.” They stood up, pressing a hand over their cock.

Remus’ eyebrow went up. “No touching.”

“Just, ah, trying to get comfy.” They drew their hand back, squirming again. “Sorry.”

He nodded. “Go on. Upstairs.”

Sirius nodded quickly before taking off up the stairs. They went to the pole room first to get the black ropes, and put on their square knot rope collar. Then to the bedroom, but they weren’t sure if Remus wanted them naked or not… it was usually a safe bet to assume so, so they pulled off their leggings and tank top, throwing them in the laundry along with their briefs.

Kneeling and waiting was always the worst part. Knowing how worked up Remus was, though, they hoped he wouldn’t make them wait too long.

***

Remus turned off the TV, switching away from the porn just in case he forgot about it and Teddy came home. Then he went to get water, knowing that Sirius was probably squirming away upstairs on their bed. Getting them going and making them wait always made Sirius come so hard later. He also got so worked up with them begging and sounded so sweet and lovely.

After a little while, Remus headed up to their bedroom with two glasses of water. Surprisingly, Sirius  _ was _ kneeling and wasn’t touching themselves, though they were squirming and looked pretty displeased. The sad part was, they weren’t wearing their clothes.

“Princess, you got undressed?” Remus set the glasses down on the side table. “I thought you’d want me to take your leggings off with my teeth.”

Sirius looked at him for a moment before groaning. “I forgot you said that! I’ll put them back on!”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Remus shook his head, cupping their cheek.

They leaned into him, turning to kiss his palm. “Another time?”

“Yes, baby.” He smiled before giving their shoulder a hard push to get them on their back. They fell back with an  _ oomph _ , their back hitting the mattress. Immediately though, they squirmed to try and get comfortable, and probably to make Remus’ task a little bit harder. “Now on your front,” he instructed, reaching for one of the bundles.

Sirius pouted. “What if I want to look at you?”

“I told you that I want you on your front.”

They narrowed their eyes before making a big to-do about rolling onto their front. Remus rolled his eyes, shifting to sit on the bed to grab at Sirius’ wrists.

“I thought we listened to Daddy without complaining?”

They squirmed and pulled at his grip. “I thought it was listen  _ and _ complain.”

Remus snickered while reaching for their wrists.

“You’re not disagreeing,” they retorted, wriggling away every time.

“Princess, don’t you want me to tie you up and be nice to you?”

“Don’t you want me to make you work for it?”

“I want to just do what I want.” Remus managed to snatch one of their wrists. Sirius yelped and tried to pull back but Remus held fast. “Tie you up and give you a good spanking. Maybe just sit here a bit with you.” He went to wrapping the rope around the wrist.

“Ah, yeah?” Sirius groaned. “I’d like that Daddy.”

“Good,” Remus said as he knotted the rope before moving to tie that part to the bedpost. They resisted again, until Remus gave the rope a sharp tug and their weight shifted.

“Your hand or the paddle?”

“My hand.” He tied the rope before going to grab their other hand.

Sirius tried to move out of the way but couldn’t. “Did you—ah, fuck—climb today?”

“I did, I got some climbing in after my meeting. Do my hands feel rough?” He looped the rope around their wrists.

“Yeah, yeah they do.” Sirius turned their head to the side so they could take a big breath. “Gonna feel so good spanking me.”

“That’s why I’m doing it with my hands.” Remus pressed a kiss to their wrist.

“Daddy’s so clever.”

“I just know what my princess likes.” He grinned as he stretched the last bit of rope to the other post.

“You know me so well.”

“I know I do.” Remus settled onto the bed, kissing down their back.

Sirius shuddered, trying to arch their hips up. “So nice to me.”

Remus dug his fingers into their side. “Stay still.”

“Ah! Ah! Sorry, sorry Daddy!” They went very still, Remus could see their back muscles clenching.

“Thank you.” Remus sat back to pick up the other bundle of rope. Sirius stayed as still as they could, bless them, still wriggling a little. Remus smiled, watching them attempting to stay still while he tied their legs just as he tied their wrists. “Maybe I’ll rewatch the video by myself and get off, come all over your back.”

Sirius moaned, pressing their hips into the mattress. “Yeah? Yes please.”

“I’m sure you’d really like that, all tied up and not able to touch me and all you can do is listen to the noises of the video and feel me touching myself.”

“Fuck, yeah. I’d have to try really hard not to come when you came on me.”

Remus groaned, going to pull his shirt over his head as he kneeled up between their spread out legs.

Sirius shuddered, rolling their hips a little. “Are you gonna do it? Come all over my back? You could—ah—spank me and come all over your handprints too, or—or leave scratches on my back.”

Tossing his shirt aside, Remus let out a huff before going to tickle Sirius again. “You need to stop moving your hips.”

Sirius shrieked, trying to writhe away. “I can’t help it!”

“You need to learn how to.” Remus didn’t let up, just digging his fingers in harder.

“Ahh!” They were trying to kick their legs but obviously couldn’t move enough. “I will, I will! I’m sorry!”

Instead of giving in to their shrieking, Remus kept at it just to reinforce the idea in their head not to move their hips. Sirius practically sobbed, their body jerking.

“I’m sorry Daddy!”

“Are you going to stay still now?” Not stopping, Remus’ fingers danced up and down their sides.

“Ye—yes!”

“If you move your hips, I’m going to punish you again.” Remus’ fingers slowed down.

They nodded quickly. “Okay, okay!”

“Okay…” He pressed a few kisses to their shoulder.

Sirius relaxed, sniffling a little. “I’ll stay still.”

“Who are you talking to?” It said something that their sniffling over tickling didn’t get to Remus anymore. Of course he didn’t like them crying, but now he was going to make it perfect for him -- if they listened.

“Daddy! I’ll stay still Daddy, I promise.”

“Thank you princess.” Remus dropped his hands completely as he pressed his lips across their shoulders now.

Sirius nodded, groaning softly. “I’ll stay still and be good for Daddy.”

“I love when my princess is good and listens because then I can give them rewards.” He sat back to get out of his jeans.

“Yeah? How? I love it when Daddy rewards me.”

“With a good spanking.” Remus kicked away his bottoms before going to settle back in between their legs.

“Ah, yes please Daddy, pretty please.”

Remus smiled as he pressed a kiss to the swell of their arse. “So good.” He sat back before bringing his hand down to the spot where he had pressed a kiss.

“Ah! Oh fuck.” Sirius’ thigh muscles clenched but their hips stayed still.

“Yeah?” He brought his hand down three more times, hard and fast.

“Ow! Ow, ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Sirius blurted, turning to press their face into the mattress for a moment. Their skin was already turning a deep pink.

Remus smacked them again. “Shit, I love watching you like this.”

Sirius sniffed, their back arching. “Ah! Me—me too.”

“You like watching you like this?” He teased them before swatting at the tops of their thighs.

They made a disgruntled little noise, cut off by a sharp gasp. “Fuck, I—I like you watching me.”

“Oh okay.” Remus chuckled before raining down numerous hits without stopping. Sirius’ hands clenched beneath the ropes, their entire body going taut. They made the most beautiful noises with every impact, managing to stay still—almost. The last hit made them arch, hips bucking as they squirmed.

“Ah! Ow, ow, fuck!”

Remus pulled his hands away and sat back. “Princess.”

Sirius let out a whimper, their toes curling. “Ow.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be still?” Remus dug his fingers into their thighs. They hissed out a little breath before they replied.

“Ah, I am, I am—hurts,” Sirius murmured, sniffling again.

“Are you sure you’re staying still?”

“M’trying. Feels so good.”

Remus gave them another swat. “I don’t want you to get another tickle.”

“Ah, I will, I will. I’ll be good Daddy, please, please.”

Hitting them again, Remus moved closer. “Yes baby.”

“Oh god, fuck.” Their body tensed again. “My arse all red?”

Remus hummed, leaning forward. “Pretty red.” He  _ bit _ down on the fleshy part of their bottom.

***

Sirius tried their hardest not to  _ scream _ when they felt Remus’ teeth sink into the abused flesh of their arse cheek. They only half succeeded, muffling the sound into the sheets.

“Ah! Fuck, oh my god, fuck, fuck, please, please Daddy, please.”

“Please what, princess?” Remus peppered kisses to where he had just bit.

“I wanna—ah—” Fuck, Sirius couldn’t think, they were floating and so damn turned on it was taking everything not to rut into the mattress and come— “please, please Daddy, please.”

“You wanna?” He asked as if he didn’t have any idea what they were asking for. Instead their spouse went back to spanking them.

Sirius moaned, every fibre of them wanting to squirm and writhe. “Fuck, I wanna come—I wanna move, fuck, please, please, please, please—”

“No.” Even if it seemed impossible, Remus’ hand came down harder against their already abused flesh. They couldn’t help it, their back arched, feet trying to kick against the mattress. Moaning sharply, Sirius pressed their hips into the mattress, half trying to jerk away from the pain and half trying to get some kind of relief from the way they were burning with desire.

Remus stopped hitting them, moving away once more with the only connection to him was a soft hand on their calf.

Sirius whimpered, clenching their eyes shut. “Sorry, sorry sorry sorry. I—ah, I wanna, so bad.”

“Mmmhmm…” His hand rubbed up their calf.

“Don’t tickle me, please, please. Feels so good, Daddy’s so good to me and gets me so worked up, please please don’t.”

“No? Isn’t that your punishment for not following directions?”

Sirius’ stomach twisted in the familiar concoction of feelings. Their breath caught in their throat. “Please no, please please pretty please. I’ll be good? Lie here and let you come all over my bright red arse.”

“You can’t even stay still when I’m spanking you, do you think you can stay still when I come on you?” The bed shifted and Remus scooted closer to them.

“I’ll try,” Sirius groaned. “Daddy gets me so worked up. I can’t—I can’t think. Wanna be good for you, please.”

Remus smacked at them again then Sirius heard a soft moan. They tried to look over their shoulder but they couldn’t do it without moving enough for Remus to tell them off. Instead, they concentrated on staying still, pressing their body into the mattress.

“Oh fuck, are—are you touching yourself Daddy?”

“Yeah, ah, you’re so pretty and you look so good like this.” His voice was all light and breathy.

Sirius moaned, closing their eyes so they could picture it. “Yeah? What else?”

“Fuck, what else -- what?” They felt the tip of his cock brush over their arse.

“Ah god, I—talk—talk to me. You gonna come all over my arse?”

Remus groaned. “Yeah, all over your arse -- all over this hand print because you’re all mine.”

“You leave—” Sirius’ breath shuddered— “you leave teeth marks earlier?”

Another lovely noise escaped Remus’ lips. “I did. The -- they’re gonna bruise all pretty. Fuck.”

“God, your—your teeth marks covered in your come,” they said around a moan, trying not to think about it else they’d come themselves but it was impossible not to.

“It’s… it’s right over, ah god… it’s right over a hand mark too.”

“ _ Fuck _ . You gonna—gonna make me stay still so you can take a picture of it?” Sirius’ mind was whirling, their lip caught between their teeth for a moment.

“Yeah I am.”

“Shit, ah—please Daddy, please come on me. I need you to, I need you to, Daddy, please.” Sirius moaned again, wishing they could see Remus but knowing that the fact they couldn’t made everything so much more heightened.

“Ah, shit, oh fuck,” he moaned loudly before Sirius felt his warm come over that spot. They tried  _ so hard _ to keep their hips still, a moan-turned-whine breaking over their shallow breathing.

“Oh god, fuck, oh my god.”

“Ah, shit princess. Fuck.”

“How—fuck—how good do I look, Daddy?”

Remus’ fingers gripped their thigh again. “So pretty princess. So good. You’re so pretty with my come on you and all my pretty marks.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped again. “I wanna come Daddy, so bad.”

“Nope.” Remus shifted to sit on the bed next to them.

They turned their head to the side to look at him, swallowing a groan as they did. He was all flushed, his eyes dark, curls awry. “Please Daddy.”

He shook his head, holding his hand out, covered in come, to them. As much as they could, Sirius pushed up to meet him, eagerly opening their mouth for his fingers. He slid his fingers into their mouth, a little smirk on his face.

“Mmm, you’re so good.”

Sirius moaned around his fingers, swirling their tongue and sucking as if they were giving them a blowjob. They held his gaze as they did, god, they were so damn close. Remus watched them intently, his eyes all dark.

“Perfect, princess. Lemme take a picture of it.”

Sirius nodded, kind of not wanting to let him take his fingers from their mouth. They pulled back after a moment, panting a little. “Do we—fuck—do we have any pictures of your fingers in my mouth?”

“Actually, no…” Remus leaned back to open the drawer where the camera was.

“Better fix that then,” Sirius mumbled.

“Let me get this picture of your arse first.” He snickered before standing up. Sirius could hear him shuffling to the end of the bed.

Sirius stayed still, not that they really had a choice. They had slipped into that sort of subspace where coming didn’t even seem important right now, they just wanted to be  _ good _ . As they lay there, they could hear the camera clicking and whirring.

“So pretty.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus came back over to the bed to sit where he was. Once the other photos were set aside, he held his fingers out to Sirius again. “You want some pictures with my fingers in your mouth then?”

“I dunno Daddy, do you? You can take them away with you. So you can sit in your hotel room and pretend your fingers are in my pretty mouth.”

Remus let out a deep groan. “Yes princess, I want those pictures.”

Sirius batted their eyelashes at him then opened their mouth, tongue pressing lightly at their lower lip. Remus didn’t waste any time to slide his fingers into their mouth again, stroking over their tongue as he held up the camera. They didn’t quite close their mouth, coiling their tongue around his fingers and leaving their lips parted just enough for him to see.

“So good, I can’t wait to take these with me,” Remus spoke softly as he took a few photos. They nodded, unable to do much more than hum in agreement.

After a few photos, Remus put the camera down and shifted to press a kiss to Sirius’ temple.

“Mm, hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” His lips trailed down to Sirius’. They kissed back, letting out a soft breath. Of everything they did, every filthy, dirty thing they did, and kissing Remus was still Sirius’ favourite. “Love you,” Remus muttered against their mouth.

Sirius shivered, grinning into the kiss. “Love you.”

“You look so perfect all tied up with my handprints all over you.”

“Yeah? I like looking good for Daddy.”

Remus kissed their forehead before sitting up again. “I know you do. You always do.”

His praise made them shift again, trying not to squirm. “I wanna come Daddy, please.”

“Nope. Not yet, Daddy wants you to be a good princess and sit here and listen.” Their spouse moved over to the nightstand again.

“Ah, okay, yes Daddy.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him and admiring his biceps and shoulder muscles as he shifted.

“You’re such a good listener.” He produced the bottle of lube before sitting back again.

“What are you gonna do if I’m good?”

“Put my fingers in you.”

Sirius moaned, instinctively trying to pull against the ropes. “Should I get them—them nice and wet for you?”

“Yes, princess, that sounds like an excellent idea.” He tossed the lube down the bed before his fingers were tracing over their lips. Remus’ fingers in their mouth were one of the few things Sirius wouldn’t brat about, so they parted their lips for him, swirling their tongue over the callused pads of his fingers. “Do you want me to fuck you after?”

_ Fuck. _ What kind of question was that, Remus? Of course they wanted him to fuck them. But they couldn’t say that with his fingers in their mouth, or without being tickled for it, so Sirius just nodded eagerly.

“How should I fuck you? Nice and hard and rough while I pull your hair and spank you or should I be slow and take my time even more?” His voice was all rough and deep. Sirius nodded even more at the first choice, but then the second one wouldn’t be bad either. It couldn’t be  _ bad _ when it was the two of them, in whatever combination.

“Okay, baby, I think that’s enough.” Remus went to move his fingers from their mouth.

Sirius whimpered in protest, but it was either that or get his fingers in them, and that was only marginally more appealing.

“What is it? Why are you whimpering?” Remus raised an eyebrow, pulling his fingers out.

“I like your fingers,” Sirius murmured, licking their lips.

“I know, I’m going to put my fingers in you though.” In a blink Remus was between their legs again and one of his fingers were pressing against them.

Sirius flopped back down on the bed, moaning sharply. God, it felt so good.

***

Remus had been torturing Sirius with his fingers buried deep inside of them. Taking them apart like this was the best thing in the world -- all tied up with marks all over them and sobbing for some sort of release.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to fuck you.” The third finger teased inside of them.

Sirius groaned, their body clenching around his fingers. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Maybe…” Remus dug the fingers resting on their thigh into them.

“Ahhh, fuck.” Sirius made the most gorgeous noise, as Remus watched a shiver run up their spine.

“I could fuck you or I could sit here and tease you some more.

“No, please. Please fuck me Daddy.”

He gave them a nice sharp slap. “I guess I could. Should I come in you or should I come on your face…”

“Ah!” The sound of their yelp echoed with the slap. “Where—wherever Daddy wants.”

“I want you to pick.”

Sirius whimpered. “I—I don’t—I don’t know. Wherever, please, please.”

Remus hummed, not letting them get away with it. “Nope. You have to pick.”

“Ah… come—fuck, come on my f—face. Like the m—movie.”

The passion made Remus’ stomach twist, just thinking about it made him want to come all over their face. “Okay, princess.” Remus gently moved his fingers out of them.

Sirius’ hips arched up towards him, their legs spread, arse cheeks still bright red with one livid set of teeth marks. “Please Daddy.”

“Princess are you staying still?” He groaned as he took himself in his hand.

Sirius made some noise of agreement, sinking back into the bed. “Please Daddy. I want you in me. I want your cock in me, please.”

Without anymore teasing, Remus sank into them. One of his hands went to grab their hair while the other held onto their hip. “Oh shit, shit.” He closed his eyes at the heat and pressure around his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Daddy, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius clenched around him, the skin of their arse and thighs so warm against him.

“Shit, princess, you feel so good.” He tugged at their hair, getting a hold of himself.

They had their head thrown right back with Remus’ hand in their hair, a flush atop their shoulders. “Fu—uck. Please, please I wanna come.”

“Already?” Remus asked with a shaking breath as he started to fuck them hard and fast. He knew he was being an arsehole because they had been at this for awhile now.

Sirius whined, their hands clenching and unclenching at the ropes, and Remus could feel them trying to pull against the ones around their ankles to get some kind of purchase. “Please, please Daddy, I wanna come on your cock so bad.”

“Nah -- no… not yet not yet.” He gave a nice hard yank to their hair as his free hand came down to slap their thigh. The most glorious noise slipped from Sirius’ mouth, somewhere between a moan, a yelp and a whimper, their body clenching hard around Remus’ cock. They were so deep in subspace; Remus could tell by the noises they made. “My princess is so good for Daddy. You’re so good.” He snapped his hips again, trying to keep a sharp, steady rhythm.

“Ahh, ah please, please, please.”

“Please?” He moaned at the feeling of them clenching around his cock.

Sirius just sobbed for a moment, panting hard before they could answer. “I wanna come, please Daddy.”

_ Shit _ , he was so close again just from them begging. “In a -- a minute.”

“Ah! I—fuck—” they cut themselves off with a moan, their thighs quivering against Remus’.

“D-- did you come?” Remus didn’t stop fucking them.

“N—no! No, I wanna, I wanna—ah, ah please, please!”

He didn’t answer for a moment, the only noises were his breath and Sirius’ little noises. “Yeah, yeah, you can come.”

Sirius’ sob of relief was like music to his ears, their body shuddering. It only took one or two more thrusts for them to tense beneath him, clench hard around him as they came. He rode out their orgasm, trying not to let himself come either so he could come on their face.

“Shit, you’re so good.”

“Ohh fuck, fuck,” Sirius said between gasps, still shivering.

Remus bit his cheek, carefully pulling out of them as his limbs quivered. “Amazing.”

Sirius arched up, groaning as he pulled out. “Oh fuck, Daddy.”

“Yeah, princess?” Remus panted as he shifted up to Sirius’ head. It was more than difficult at the moment because all he could think about was coming on their face.

“Please.” They wriggled against the ropes, turning their head to the side.

“P-- please?” Remus groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock, his climax already pooling feed in his gut.

They moaned, their gaze flickering up to Remus’ face, tears on their lower lashes. “Please—please come on my face.”

It only took a few firm strokes for Remus to come over their cheek and chin. Even though he tried to watch the whole time, his eyes closed as his head tipped back. “Oh fuck fuck.”

Sirius shut their eyes—as they’d both learned was safer, from experience—a moment before Remus did, and he heard them moan like they were the ones coming. When Remus came back down to earth, he melted down to the bed. His chest was heaving as he reached out to Sirius’ cheek. They turned towards him, almost instinctive with their eyes still closed. They were flushed bright red beneath the streaks of white on their cheek.

“You did so good, princess.” Remus swiped his fingers over their cheek.

“Mmm, thank you,” Sirius hummed, sliding their tongue over his fingers.

“You’re welcome baby, I’m so proud of you.” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“I did good?” They sounded floaty as anything.

“Yes, you did so fucking good. You did amazing and you listened so well.” He went to undo the ties on their wrists.

“Mmm, okay. Can we cuddle?”

“Yes, I need to untie you first, okay.” Remus kissed their temple, quickly getting the first wrist untied before reaching for the other. As soon as the first rope loosened, Sirius had their hand on his upper arm, holding on tight. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm. Very floaty. M’good.” Sirius’ hand tightened on his arm a little.

Remus chuckled, mostly to himself. He loved how clingy they were after a nice hard scene. “Oh, yeah? You sound and look floating.” He tossed the rope away from their other wrist. “Okay, legs now.”

Sirius snickered, their eyes still closed. “Very floaty. Floating away. Good job Daddy ties me down.”

“Yes, baby, you have to let go just for a minute so I can undo your legs.” He pressed his lips to the top of their head.

“Mmm, ‘kay.” Sirius pouted but let go of Remus’ arm, their hand flopping back down next to them with a little thud.

“Then we can cuddle all you want.” He quickly went to undo the ropes on their ankles. Sirius hummed softly and stretched their legs, wiggling their toes, but otherwise didn’t particularly move. Remus hadn’t seen them this still or relaxed for weeks.

Soon enough he moved back to sit against the headboard. “Water?”

Sirius shook their head, snuggling up next to him. “Cuddles.”

“Mmm, yes, that too.” Remus wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into his lap. “But maybe… water too?”

“Only if you stay here.”

“I am, I’ve water here.” He reached for one of the glasses.

Sirius huffed, nipping at his shoulder. “Why didn’t you say so.” The teasing note was clear in their voice.

“Ohhh, I don’t know. I’m sorry princess.” He held the glass to their lips. They smiled at him, eyes flickering open properly as they drunk the water in small sips. After a moment, their hands came up over his. “Good, baby.” Remus grinned.

Sirius gave a contented hum, sitting back against him. “Hi.”

“Hi, enough water for now?” He asked them, petting their hair.

“Mhmm. Thank you.” They kissed his shoulder, breathing starting to return to normal.

“Okay.” Remus nuzzled their neck, pressing tiny kisses over their warm skin. “Are you nice and relaxed now princess?”

“Mmmhm. Damn, I needed that.” They tilted their head a little to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking wonderful.” He sighed, kissing their temple. “I could tell you needed that.”

***

Sirius tucked themselves against Remus’ chest, curled up in his lap. Their arse was sore as hell, and bright red they assumed, but they were sated and floaty and wanted nothing more than to stay here.

“I think you needed it too,” they murmured, leaning into Remus’ kiss.

“Oh, yes, I did need that. I can’t believe that you watched porn at work.” He chuckled, his hands running up and down their back.

“I can’t believe you  _ sent _ me porn at work!” Sirius tried to sound incredulous but was a little too worn out.

“Ha, yeah that’s true.” He shrugged.

“You know it always gets me when Daddy buys me filthy things,” they murmured, leaning in and nipping his jaw.

Remus let out a soft little noise. “I know, I love buying you things but you get all worked up when it’s filthy.”

“I think it was all a ruse from you. Send me porn so I go hide in the bathroom, knowing I’d be missed. Marly finds me and sends me home, and that means you can have your devious way with me and look after me all night.”

“Yes, I know  _ exactly _ how it was going to happen.” Remus seemed to be trying to be confident but he sounded all dreamy.

“Of course you did. Daddy is very smart.” They nuzzled down his jaw, so warm and content. “Did you like everything?”

“What do you think?” Remus teased as he played with their hair. “Did you like everything?”

“Apart from the fact you wouldn’t let me come for ages,” Sirius retorted, teasing too because they both knew Sirius loved it. “I thought I wasn’t gonna be able to stop myself at several points.”

“I thought you came once for sure, you did so good though.”

Sirius hoped Remus’ praise would never cease to make them feel like they could take on the world. Their cheeks grew warm and their stomach flipped as they kissed his cheek. “I very nearly did.”

“But you didn’t because you’re so good.” Remus’ hand came up to play with their hair.

“Mmm stop, or you’ll get me going again.”

He laughed softly. “I love when you tell me to stop praising you.”

Sirius groaned, tipping their head back against the headboard. “Is it because you do it a thousand times more whenever I do?”

“Maybe because I love praising you since you deserve it. You work so hard and you’re such an amazing Pada and an amazing spouse and the most perfect princess.”

“Mmm, thank you,” Sirius mumbled, feeling warm all over. They made themselves take a breath then smiled coyly at Remus. “You could just keep talking until you’re ready to fuck me again.”

He laughed before pressing a kiss to their cheek. “You’re so gorgeous too. I can’t handle looking at you sometimes.”

“When you’re feeling this way, I imagine it’s a little difficult,” Sirius murmured, grinning.

“More than because you can wear sweats and an old shirt with your hair a mess and you’re still fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah? Or I come in from work in shorts and a tank top and I’ve been working non-stop all day?”

He let out a groan. “That’s my favorite.”

“Mm really?” Sirius chuckled. “Not your button down and nothing else?”

“I love that too but I like when you come home from work all sweaty and worn out because I like making you more sweaty and worn out.”

“Oh hmm, it’s motivation huh?” Sirius couldn’t keep the grin from their face, kissing his cheek again. “Can’t let dancing wear me out more than Daddy.”

“Exactly.”

“You always wear me out the best, don’t worry,” they cooed, grinning.

“Yeah, I love working you up and getting you going and then wearing you out.”

“I can tell,” Sirius said drily.

“Oh yeah?” He chuckled as his fingers curled in their hair.

“I think it’s your favourite thing to get me worked up then fuck off somewhere.”

Remus laughed, nipping at their ear.

“You’re not denying it Daddy.” They chuckled, leaning into him.

“Because it’s true.”

“Knew it.”

“As if it was a secret.” Those wonderful fingers trailed down their shoulder.

“Very true.” They sighed, kissing his ear. “What shall we do with the rest of our night?”

“I don’t know, we have sooooo much time to ourselves.” He wrapped his fingers around their wrist.

Sirius’ stomach twisted at the pressure of his grip alone, and they were sure their cock stirred. “We do…”

“We could just sit here all night and relax. Maybe watch a movie, take a bath.”

“That  _ does _ sound good.” They couldn’t deny a chill night sounded wonderful, but they doubted Remus, with that dark look in his eyes, would truly want that. Their eyes flickered down over Remus’ body, taking in his slight flush, and the way his cock looked as interested as Sirius’ felt.

“Yeah?” The hand on their wrist gripped tighter.

“Ahh… or we could sit here and make out some more, see where it leads…”

Remus tugged them closer. “Oh yeah?”

Sirius tried to resist but tipped forward a little. “Yeah, because I seem to remember Daddy is a little insatiable at times like these.”

“I guess I am. What should we do… hmm? I’ll let you pick how we get off.” Remus’ hands razed down their back.

_ Dammit. _ Sirius groaned, that was too much choice! “So many options.”

“So many.” He nuzzled their neck.

“I’m very surprised you’re letting me pick, Daddy.”

Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Well, I can always tell you no.” 

“That’s very true,” they agreed, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Hmm, what haven’t we done in a while?”

“I don’t know, does it matter? What do you  _ want _ ?” Remus’ hands trailed up their back.

“Okay, what about something with my mouth, and your mouth…”

Remus hummed, nodding. “Like… kissing?”

Sirius huffed, rolling their eyes as they sat up a little and gave him an overly exasperated look. “No no, silly Daddy. Like your cock in my mouth and me in your mouth.”

“Oh, okay.” Remus smirked, shifting on to his side. “That’s such a great idea, princess.”

“Mmm yeah?” Sirius’ stomach flipped, pressing against him. “Where do you want me?”

“Best idea.” He patted the bed next to him. “On your side like this.”

As if Sirius could refuse that. They’d been spanked enough for the brat to be quiet, so they obeyed and shuffled down next to him, their feet up by the pillows, their head on Remus’ thigh. Remus shuffled a little before his hands went for Sirius’ thighs.

“Mmm, this is a nice view.” His lips pressed a soft kiss to their stomach.

Sirius groaned, kissing his thigh. “Oh yeah?”

“You’ve got the best pussy,” Remus whispered before kissing the head of their cock.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sirius breathed, their hips bucking. Remus always said it with such surety, whenever they played around with Sirius’ gender in bed, that they could almost believe it. They nipped at his thigh, taking their time to wrap one hand around the base of his cock.

“You taste so good too.” Remus tongue lapped over them.

They were somewhere around  _ who the fuck cares _ with their gender today, happy to exist in that middle ground or lean one way or another, and Remus nudging them this way made their heart thud. “Fuck, yeah? Getting ah--all wet for Daddy?” They murmured, kissing and licking everywhere but his cock.

“Mmm, yeah,” he said before his tongue did something wonderful against them. “So wet.” Remus’ finger pressed between their legs.

Sirius moaned, eyes closing as they licked a flat stripe up Remus’ cock finally. “Mmm, Daddy gets me so worked up.”

“Fuck, fuck, your mouth is so good too.” He moaned before his tongue went back to working against them and his finger gently made soft circles.

Groaning, Sirius gave Remus a stroke, then took the head of his cock into their mouth, sucking softly.

***

Remus moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Sirius finally took him into their mouth. They really did have the best mouth. “Fuck, I love when you do that.”

Sirius chuckled, the hum of it vibrating through Remus, as they bobbed their head.

Taking a deep breath, Remus focused on lavishing Sirius with everything he had. He loved this position but sometimes focusing when Sirius was giving him a blowjob made things insanely difficult to concentrate. “So wet for Daddy.”

“Mmmph,” Sirius hummed, their hips bucking as they hollowed their cheeks around him.

“Ah, Christ,” he muttered before sliding his tongue over the precome gathering at the tip.

Sirius pulled back, swirling their tongue as they did, then dropped kisses all over Remus’ length. “Your--ah, your mouth is so good Daddy.”

The breathiness in their voice combined with their lips on him made Remus’ toes curl. They could do anything to him, really and he’d get so worked up. “Your mouth is the best.”

“Yeah, my too-good, pretty mouth for Daddy?” Sirius punctuated every few syllables with a lick or a kiss, their hand slowly stroking him.

“Ah, shit, so pretty princess. Not as pretty as you -- your pussy.” He took a deep breath before going back to lapping his tongue against them. He let his finger sink into them as well. “Still all open and wet for Daddy.”

Sirius clenched around his finger, a little moan slipping from their lips. “Ye--yeah, Daddy can do what he wants with my--with my pussy.”

“Ah, yeah I can, it’s all mine.” He pressed little kisses over the tip. They made the prettiest noise in response, but Remus wasn’t sure if it was at his words or his kisses.

“Yeah, all Daddy’s--fu--fuck.”

“Are you close again?” Remus’ tongue wiggled over them again.

“Ahh, yeah--yeah, m’close Daddy,” Sirius muttered, sucking the tip of his cock again.

“You can come when you want.” Remus let out another moan, his own climax edging close.

Sirius’ little noise was muffled by his cock in their mouth as they took him deeper, fingers digging into his thigh. They twitched against his tongue again, and Remus could tell they were on the edge. Instead of drawing it out, as he had done to them earlier, he sucked at them softly and let his tongue work over them.

“Shit,” he mumbled as his thighs tensed.

“Mmm hm,” Sirius moaned, hips bucking as they came, legs quivering but their mouth not faltering around him.

The taste of them on his lips and the feeling of Sirius’ mouth against them made Remus come undone with a loud moan. It was almost overwhelming, the combination of it, as Sirius moaned again, their throat working around Remus’ cock.

Remus’ head dropped back, digging his fingers into their thighs. “Oh god, princess.”

Sirius just hummed, only satisfied when Remus’ thighs stopped shaking. They pulled back, breathing hard, and rested their head on his thigh. “Fuck.”

Flopping back on to the bed, Remus let out a shaky breath. “You’re so good.”

After a moment, Sirius crawled up next to him, flopping onto his chest. “Mm, I will never get tired of you saying that.”

“I know, come here and kiss me.” Remus pulled them closer.

Sirius chuckled, obliging and wriggling up to kiss him softly. “If you insist.”

Remus nipped at their bottom lip before letting his tongue slide into their mouth. His hands slid out into their hair. Sirius hummed into the kiss, wriggling closer still so they were basically lying on top of him. He tugged at their hair, not pulling away from them.

“Mmmph.” Sirius’ breath hitched in the kiss, their teeth grazing his lower lip.

“Love you,” he whispered when he pulled back.

They gave him the sappiest smile, head tilted back towards his grip, biting their bottom lip. “Love you too.”

“What should we do with the rest of the night?” Remus played with their hair. “You’ve had a hard week. Should I take care of you princess?”

Sirius nodded, their cheeks turning pinker. “Mmhm. Yes please Daddy.”

“Okay, baby.” Remus pressed a few kisses over the flush in their cheek.

“Can we watch a movie? Or take a bath?”

“We can do both. How about a bath now then we’ll order dinner and watch a movie?” Remus suggested.

“Yes please.”

“You gotta get off me first though, princess.” He gave them another kiss.

Sirius pouted into the kiss. “I don’t wanna.”

Remus chuckled before shifting a little under them. “Don’t you wanna cuddle in the bath?”

“I suppose,” they mumbled, nipping his bottom lip.

“Daddy can’t move like this to get to the bath. I don’t have the leverage to even pick you up.”

“I’ve worn you out, hm?” Sirius smiled then, making a big deal of sitting up and pushing their messy hair off their face.

“No, princess, I just can’t pick you up from there.” Remus rolled out of bed, pausing instead of stepping towards the bathroom. He grinned before picking Sirius up and hauling them off the bed. Sirius shrieked with laughter, wrapping their limbs around him and burying their face in his neck.

“Ha, this is my favourite.”

Remus kissed the top of their head, carrying them into the bathroom. “I know.”

“Reminds me of the first time I saw you climbing and nearly died at your upper body strength,” Sirius hummed, kissing his neck.

He let out a little groan at their lips on his neck. “Yeah? You were all flushed and almost looked shy about it.”

“I was turned on as all hell, just didn’t show it. Kept thinking about your shoulders.” They nipped at the skin, swirling their tongue in its wake.

“Ah, yeah? I would have ran if you did show probably so thank you.” Remus set them down on the edge of the tub.

“Of course, I know you.” Sirius kept their arms around his neck, planting a long kiss on his lips before they let him pull back.

“Okay, bath -- bomb or bubbles?” He grinned before going to turn on the taps.

“Bubbles.” Sirius smiled back at him, watching him with such affection.

“Bubbles coming up.” He gave them another soft kiss before grabbing the bottle on the edge of the tub.

“You know you are the most fantastic person in the whole damn world.”

Remus hummed as he poured out the bubbles. “Yeah? I think you’re the most fantastic person.”

“Well, I’m glad we agree… or agree to disagree I suppose.” Sirius smiled, still sat on the edge of the tub. “My arse is going to sting when I get in, isn’t it?”

“You know it is, baby.” He straightened up, brushing his fingers through their hair.

“Because  _ someone _ bit me on the arse, Daddy.”

“Ha, yeah, that someone was real mean.” Remus turned the taps off before stepping into the hot water. “I’m sure you hated it.”

“Oh yeah, definitely awful. Nearly screamed, wasn’t at all freaking hot and I’m not looking forward to having it bruise deeper.” Sirius scooted around, putting their feet into the water then slipping off the edge of the bath.

“Noooo, I’m sure you’re not.” Remus smiled, his arms going to wrap around them. 

Sirius snuggled closer, burying their head back in the crook of his neck. They pressed a few idle kisses before murmuring, “Absolutely not.” A moment later Remus felt them sink their teeth into his shoulder with a little growl.

“Fuck, ow.” Remus let his head roll back on to the bath. “Brat.”

“Revenge,” Sirius said, laughing.

“I thought I tickled you enough, baby. I guess I should tickle you some more.” He settled his hands on their ribs.

Sirius’ eyes went wide, and they went very still beneath his touch. “Don’t tickle me Daddy, please. It’s a very pretty bite.”

“I don’t know… you made a mark without asking.” He lightly and slowly trailed his fingers down their ribs.

“Ah!” Sirius jerked, water sloshing up around them. “No no, please, please? It’s not so bad, it’ll fade!”

“I guess.”

They gave him the sweetest smile. “Can I make it up to you?”

“Maybe…” Remus shrugged a shoulder. “I guess… even if you’re bad.”

Sirius gasped as though he’d insulted them in the worst possible way, their eyes going wide. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

“You did what you wanted without asking. I think that’s bad, princess.”

“Just a little bite.” Sirius’ fingertip gently traced the sore spot on his shoulder. “A teeny one, and I’ll be good all night?” They leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to the same spot.

“I guess, I’ll let it go.” He ran his hands down their back. They gave him a smug smile before nuzzling back into his neck, pressing kisses.

“Daddy?”

“Princess?”

“Pretty please can I leave a mark?”

“Mmmm….” Remus attempted to bite back a smile.

Sirius stayed cuddled against him, still slowly kissing over his skin. “Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

He rolled his eyes, giving a little huff. “Oh go on then.”

  
  



	4. A Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group (pre kids) go camping.

How long have they been driving? Remus wasn’t really sure but it had to be  _ hours _ . James and Sirius were off the wall… could they be off the wall in the car? He couldn’t be sure but they had been wound up since they left at some ungodly hour in the morning.

“Maybe we can turn down the radio a little?” Lily shouted over the music, leaning up between the front seats.

“Sirius, love, can we--”

“Turn down Aladdin Sane, are you mad?” Sirius grinned, not moving to change the volume at all, still dancing and going right back to singing where they left off.

“It’s just I can  _ feel _ the music in my temples.” Lily whacked Sirius in the shoulder as James let out a shriek.

“LOOK AT THE COWS!”

“As you should with Bowi--ah!” Sirius shrieked a moment later. “They’re  _ so fluffy! _ ”

Remus laughed at his spouse, shaking his head. “They really are fluffy.”

“CAN WE GO PET THEM?” James continued to shout over the music.

“ _ No _ ,” Remus firmly said because he was not pulling over the car for James to get trampled by some cows.

Sirius fell quiet, but James gave a theatrical groan. “But Moony! They’re so cute!”

“Potter, don’t be an idiot.” Lily sat back.

Remus agreed. “They’re cute but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Fine,” James huffed.

“Hey, there might be cows near the campsite James!” Sirius said, their hand going to Remus’ knee.

“Oh! That’d be neat. They’re so big and fluffy.”

Remus smiled over at Sirius, happy to be headed up to Scotland with them. They hadn’t ever gone camping together, and it was going to be a big thing with the Potters, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Peter. The site was right by the loch, and since it was going to be nice and warm they were going to be enjoying some swimming. Remus was excited too because Sirius hadn’t ever  _ gone camping _ before, so it was going to be fun to do so with them.

Sirius smiled back over at him, squeezing his knee slightly. “I’m just wondering how many drinks it’ll take for Marlene to strip and run in the lake, or whether she’ll do it sober.”

“She’ll do it sober.” Remus shook his head, easing the car around a bend. “How many will it take you?”

“Ha!” Sirius shrieked a laugh as James chuckled from the back seats. “I am going to be on my best behaviour, obviously.”

“I doubt that,” Lily muttered.

“She knows you well.” He gave Sirius a pointed look.

Sirius gasped, jabbing Remus in the leg. “How rude.”

“Ah! Ow, brat.”

“See?” James sniggered, leaning forward as if he was the devil on Sirius’ shoulder. “Best behaviour my arse.”

“Since when was it gang up on Sirius time?” They squawked, turning and smacking James on the shoulder.

“We just know you well.” Remus grinned as the GPS told him to take a right turn. They were nearly at their camp.

James let out some guttural noise before smacking Sirius back. Quickly enough it descended into an all out tussle between them both smacking each other, Sirius practically kneeling up on their seat with James leaned right forward in his. Christ, it was like sharing a car with two toddlers.

“Oh my god, you two are idiots.” Lily was laughing in the back, avoiding any stray hands.

“We’re here!” Remus announced loudly to get their attention off of hitting one another.

That stopped them.

“Are there cows!?” James shrieked.

“Ah! That was right in my ear!”

Remus looked around as he parked behind Marlene and Dorcas’ car. They had beaten them there, probably because they didn’t have James and Sirius running after a duck when they took a rest stop.

“I don’t see cows, maybe if we walk around a little.” Remus turned the engine off, happy to finally be able to get out of the car.

Sirius was already out and on the grass, looking around and stretching. James took off towards the fields, on a mission for cows.

“YOU TOOK LONG ENOUGH!” Marlene’s voice came booming over, as it always did.

Peter was holding his phone over his head, walking towards them. “Hey, you lot.”

Remus went over towards Sirius after finally stretching his legs. “How was your drive?”

“It was good, Moony. Yours?” Mary asked with a serene smile.

“Ah, eventful.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sirius hooked their arm through his, smiling sweetly. “Pete, what  _ are _ you doing?”

Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Nothing, love.” He paused, looking at his friend. “Yeah, Wormy, what’s going on?”

“There’s a football match!” Dorcas rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, Pete! We’re in the middle of the countryside, with the fresh air and a loch and lots of cocktails, and you want to watch the footy?” Marlene bounced over and went to try and grab Peter’s phone.

Peter huffed. “It’s a big match! Give it back, Marly.”

Laughing, Remus trailed around to the back of the car to start unpacking. He knew that if he got caught up they would never get the campsite together.

Marlene peered at the screen. “Oh, look at that hair, what’s he doing?”

A moment later, Remus felt a hand on his side, and looked up to see Sirius leaning against the side of the car. “How can I help?”

“Mmm, just help me get all this out?” He smiled before kissing them on the lips.

“Of course,” Sirius murmured, kissing back, their hand going to his hip. “All this kissing or the stuff in the car?”

“Don’t distract me?” He chuckled against their lips. “We’ll never get the tent up then.”

“Oh no, sleeping under the stars.”

Remus wrapped his arms around them. “You know you’d rather a tent so I can shag you.”

Sirius bit their lip, pressing close. “Mm, when you put it that way…”

“Knew that--”

“EW! Stop snogging you two!” James came over, crashing into them.

“Christ, Potter.”

Sirius rolls their eyes. “Bro, you’ve seen worse.”

“I don’t want to see you snogging your spouse!” James nudged them out of the way to start unpacking. Sirius bumped their hip into his, grabbing a bag.

***

It didn’t take long for Marlene to break out the cocktails, sitting in her camping chair with a pre-mixed bottle of something whilst Dorcas dealt with the tent. Sirius flopped into the seat next to her, having just been told by Remus that he absolutely didn’t need help with their tent and had it completely under control.

“He is the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.”

Remus was staring at the collapsed tent with his hands on his hips. Peter and Lily had already offered help as well but he told them  _ no _ , just like Sirius.

“He likes being right. Oh, maybe it’s a Dom thing, trying to take care of you.” Marlene sipped her drink through some swirly pink and purple straw.

“Yeah, I think that has to be it,” they agreed, holding their hand out for her glass. “Gimme a try?”

“You want one?” She peered over her heartshaped sunglasses at them, holding her drink out as Remus swore to himself.

Sirius looked over to Remus, biting their lip around a smile. “I think I’ll need one, I’m gonna need to be drunk tonight to sleep in that…  _ tent _ .”

Marlene cackled as she leaned forward to the cooler that she was using as a table. “I hear sleeping under the stars is romantic.”

“So do I, but getting caught mid-fuck under the stars is significantly less so.”

She snorted a laugh as she poured some of the bright pink mix into a glass for Sirius. “That’d be terrible. Plus, bugs and shit, no thanks.”

“Exactly. Can you imagine?” Sirius took the glass, looking back to Remus, who was wrestling with the tent still. “Are you sure you don’t want help, caro?”

“No! I’m good!” He didn’t take his eyes off of what he was doing.

Marlene’s shoulders were shaking as she dropped a blue swirly straw into the glass. “You’re doing great, Moony!”

“Fuck off, Marly.”

“It looks real… tent-like, caro,” Sirius said, taking a long drink of the bright pink cocktail.

Remus glared their way before going back to work.

“Ooooh, you’re gonna be in trouble,” she whispered.

“You say that as if it’s  _ not _ what I want, Marly.” They smiled sweetly, drinking some more.

“Ha!” She kicked at their leg. “Of course, no spankings in the campsite though, I’m sure. Too loud.”

“Don’t remind me, I’m sad about it.”

Marlene chuckled as the tent actually started to take some shape. Sirius turned around in their seat to look at the Potter’s and Pettigrew’s tents. Mary had somehow gotten their tent up already--magic probably--whilst Peter was half-helping and half watching the football. James and Lily are working together like a well oiled machine, only one that bickers as they work. Dorcas had Marlene and her tent up already because she was an actual machine, who was now building a fire.

“I’d say you can sleep in our tent but, no thank you.”

“Nah, I’m not intruding on whatever you two get up to.”

“Thank god.” She looked very pleased at that.

“Remus, are you  _ sure _ you don’t want help? Isn’t that bit meant to attach to something?”

“What bit? Oh, yeah, no, I got it. It’s almost done!” He shifted over to the bit of tent that was sort of sinking down.

“Alright, alright. Should we get the barbecue set up? Dinner?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

The sun was setting as they all ate dinner, around the fire Dorcas had made and the barbecue Peter brought. Sirius was sitting on the grass, smiling to themselves as their friends chattered and laughed. The summer was always their favourite, and today was wonderful so far.

Remus sat down next to them, beer in hand and a smile on his face. His cheeks were already tanned from the sun today. “Hi.”

Sirius grinned, tilting their head. “You’ve caught the sun. Your freckles are all out.”

“Yeah? You must have used lots of sunscreen because you’re still pale.” He chuckled.

“Of course. Can’t ruin my aesthetic, can I?” They snickered, reaching out to trace the spray of freckles over the bridge of Remus’ nose.

“No, of course not.” His eyes fluttered closed. “Having a nice time so far?”

“Mm, the best. Are you?”

He sighed, resting his head on their shoulder. “It’s always so good. Al’s sent a photo of Ro hugging her baby bump during dinner. It’s adorable.”

“Aw! How cute, god, they’re going to get on so well.”

Remus nodded. “So cute,” he said before pausing. “Surprising you and Marly haven’t stripped and jumped in the water yet.”

“Caro, there is still  _ plenty _ of time.”

“Oh, good.” He nuzzled their neck for a moment.

“Mm, hi,” Sirius breathed, tipping their head back. They couldn’t ever resist Remus kissing their neck.

Remus pressed a few small kisses before pulling back. “Hi.”

“You two are so gross,” James complained and then Sirius felt something hit their shoulder. They groaned, turning around.

“What did you just throw at me, James?”

“It’s just a lid, don’t worry.”

“As if you aren’t just as gross, Potter,” Marlene says, sitting in Dorcas’ lap in one of the camping chairs.

“I’m not!”

Lily snickered as she cleaned up her area. “James, you have brought me roses for our anniversary every year, and you are, without a doubt, the sappiest person I know.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sappy but I’m not snogging you every moment.”

“Yeah, poor Lils.” Remus scoffed, as he rubbed Sirius’ back. They leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as they looked out over the sliver of the loch they could see from their pitch.

“We are all incredibly guilty of PDA.”

Remus hummed in agreement. “Though Marlene is the worst.”

“Oi!” Marlene shrieked.

“You are in her lap right now!” Sirius shot back, laughing.

“Just accept it, babe.” Dorcas patted Marlene’s leg.

She still stuck her tongue out at them. Sirius drained the last of the cocktail from their glass before sticking their tongue out right back at Marlene. Remus pulled them a little closer, resting his chin on their shoulder. “Be nice.”

“I am,” they murmured, kissing his cheek. Now Remus had mentioned swimming, it seemed like the perfect way to end the day.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Perfectly nice.” Sirius smiled at him, taking a moment to drink in how beautiful he looked before they pulled away. “Last one to the water has to make breakfast tomorrow!”

At that Marlene let out the loudest shriek, already taking her shirt off as she ran towards the beach area. Sirius was on her heels immediately, their shoes off hours ago, just in shorts and a tank top. They were a little quicker than her, slipping past Marlene on the path as they heard the rest of the group behind them.

Right before they touched the water, an arm slipped around their waist and pulled them along. “It’s probably cold,” Remus said just as their foot touched the water. He was right, it was freezing.

“It’s been warm all day!” Sirius wriggled a little. “And you can warm me up after.”

“Good point.” He grinned before dunking them both into the water.

Sirius shrieked, their arms going around his waist to pull him down as well because if they were getting soaked and cold then so was he! When they broke the surface Remus was laughing, pulling them close.

“JAMES LOST!” Dorcas was pointing to him as he was just testing the water with a toe.

“What happened to James the Dolphin Potter?” Sirius asked, their arms going around Remus’ neck as they pressed against him.

“He swam in heated pools at the hoity toity school you went to, Sirius!” Peter was cackling as he floated on his back in his shorts still.

“He is also happy to cook breakfast and not get pneumonia,” James said, crossing his arms.

Remus scoffed, holding Sirius close as he bobbed a bit. “James, it’s cold but not that cold. The air is still warm too.”

James shook his head, chuckling. “You say that now.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, nuzzling Remus’ neck. James was always so dramatic whenever he brought up his swim team  _ career _ , and those winter swims.

“God, he’s terrible.”

“Get in the damn water, Potter!” Marlene splashed at him.

“It’s really good,” Lily told him, smiling as she held a hand out to him.

James crossed his arms before stepping into the water. “Oh god, you all are liars!”

***

After James finally got into the water, they swam around a bit before heading back up the path, collecting any discarded clothes along the way. After drying off, Remus and Sirius got into their tent to change. It was a little difficult because it felt so small.

“Are you still cold, princess?” Remus asked softly as he attempted to pull on his sweats.

Sirius was looking as elegant as ever as they shrugged on an old PureFit shirt. “I’m a little chilly,” they replied just as softly.

“Aww, you poor thing.” He scooted over to them. “Anything I can do to help?”

“I’m sure you could warm me up Daddy.”

“I could.” He wrapped his arms around them. Sirius nuzzled into the crook of his neck immediately, their still damp hair tickling a little.

“Mm, your cuddles are obviously the best things in the world.”

He laughed, his arms rubbing soft circles over their back. “Yeah? Is it working.” One hand slid down to the small of their back.

“Very much so,” Sirius murmured, kissing up his neck.

“That’s good.” His fingers walked down their hip to their arse as he pressed against them. They responded with a little nip to the hollow beneath his ear, arching against him. Trying his best not to melt he groped them. Sirius moaned, arching a little more.

“Ahh, hi,” they whispered, swirling their tongue beneath his ear.

“Hi, princess.” Remus kept his voice low. “Your hair smells like the loch.”

“Mm, is that a good or bad thing?”

“I’m not sure… kind of different.”

Sirius chuckled, canting their hips a little. “What a charmer.”

His hand slid around to their cock. “Yeah? We need to get out there.”

“Fuck, ah, we can have a little longer.”

Remus shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Please?” Sirius’ voice was all breathy in his ear before they swirled their tongue, then sucked a kiss just behind it.

Shit, they knew how to get to him, didn’t they? Remus dropped his hand and shuffled back a little. “We’re doing a fire and s’mores.”

“Everyone  _ else _ is doing a fire and s’mores.” Sirius pouted, giving him their sweetest look.

He chuckled, reaching for his sweatshirt. It was still warm, but it was going to probably cool off soon with the sun going down. “You don’t want s’mores?”

“I suppose.”

“If we stayed in here we’d have to be so quiet right now anyhow.” Remus went to unzip the front of their tent. Just before he did, he felt Sirius’ arms around his middle, and their mouth against the back of his neck.

“I know we can be quiet.”

“I don’t think you can be that quiet.” He snickered, leaning back against Sirius with the flap halfway unzipped.

“Daddy could make me,” Sirius breathed, their hand sliding down his stomach.

“I could, huh?” Remus paused the unzipping again.

“Mmhmm, I know you like putting your hand over my mouth.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Or my cock in your mouth.”

Sirius groaned softly. “That would keep me quiet Daddy.”

“I know, not right now though, come on.” He opened the flap the rest of the way, trying to look as innocent as possible even with Sirius clinging to him. Thankfully they pulled back, waiting for him to get out before following him out of the tent and shutting it behind them.

Taking their hand Remus led them over to the fire where everyone was already waiting. He sat down in his chair as he listened to Peter telling Dorcas about the football match. Instead of pulling up another chair, Sirius sat in his lap, looping their arms around his neck.

“The smores smell good,” they said, watching Lily at the fire.

He was surprised by them on his lap because they didn’t do that much in public. He put his arm around their waist though. “Yeah, I’m dying for one.”

“Lily makes the best smores, hands down.” James was sat next to her, grinning ear to ear.

“We should play a drinking game!” Marlene shrieked. Any animal nearby was either going to be running away or it was some sort of mating call.

“Yes!” Sirius sat up straight. “Every time James says something sappy, we drink.”

“Boring!” Marlene booed as Mary leaned forward towards the fire.

“I would ask what you suggest then but that frightens me.” Remus moved his sweatshirt so it was over Sirius’ lap. They were probably cool with their hair damp still.

“Well, you have already stripped once today Marly.”

“Who says it’s once a day?” Marlene grinned as Dorcas cackled next to her, taking the s’more Lily handed to her.

Remus rested his hand on their thigh. “I think once a day while camping is good for us.”

“Agreed,” Pete piped up from his chair, smiling over the top of his beer.

Sirius shifted a little on his lap, fingers digging into his shoulder a little. “You say that as if you can control what she does in any way.”

“That is true, no one can control Marly. Maybe Dorky -- but she likes her being terrible.” He squeezed their thigh. Sirius slid their hand over the top of his, squeezing a little.

“That’s true, I like her being terrible.” Dorcas had her arm loosely over Marlene’s shoulders, smiling.

“We could play Never Have I Ever!” Peter suggested. “Or I might have cards, could play something else.”

“You know either Marlene or Sirius will just make that game ridiculous,” Mary said serenely, sipping her drink. “What else?”

“Sirius would descend us into terrible things, I’m sure.” Remus poked them.

“Pfft, rude,” Sirius grumbled, nudging him in the side.

“We played one at the last company party.” Lily looked up from her s’more duty. “We picked two people, they stood back to back and we asked them  _ Most Likely to _ questions. If they thought they were more likely, they drink. If they both drank, they drink again. If neither of them drank, they drink again.”

“I like that one.” Remus agreed.

“We could do it with each couple!” Marlene flapped her hands excitedly.

“Exactly!” Lily grinned, handing Remus a s’more. “Set a limit, five questions per couple or something.”

“When did we get so grown-up about drinking games?” Mary asked, as if the universe might answer back.

Remus happily took the s’more, biting into the sweet treat. “Mmm, not sure Mare.”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna be grown up and boring,” Marlene huffed. “Me and you first, Dorky!”

“You’re never going to be boring, Marly,” James assured her as they both stood up.

They asked them five questions, just like Lily suggested. Of course they were both insanely in sync because they didn’t have to drink twice in a row. After Mary and Peter went, and they didn’t do as well -- well Pete didn’t do as well but Mary probably got her guidance from the universe.

“Who’s next?” Marly asked, bouncing in Dorcas’ lap as Remus rubbed Sirius’ thigh.

“Us, us, us!” Sirius stood up, tugging Remus with them.

Remus let himself be pulled along, grabbing his drink from the cup holder in the chair. They stood back to back and Remus hoped that they wouldn’t do too bad. “Okay, first question?” He glanced to his friends.

“I got one. Who is most likely to get away with murder?” Lily chuckled.

Remus drank because he read enough books and watched enough true crime that he was pretty sure he could do it.

“Ha! Both drink again!” Marlene cackled as if this were the best game in the world.

“What?” Sirius sounded offended.

“I think we could  _ both _ get away with murder,” Remus complained before taking another drink.

“We’d be in cahoots,” Sirius muttered, their back pressed against Remus’ and their free hand on his hip.

“For sure.” Remus chuckled.

“Okay, who would be most likely to die in a zombie apocalypse?” Peter asked them both, looking more than a little tipsy.

Somewhat begrudgingly, Remus took a sip of his drink. Sirius was faster than him.

“Sirius, don’t you have any faith in your husband?” James nudged them with his foot.

“No, he’d oversleep one morning and they’d eat him,” Sirius snickered.

“They’re right.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Who would be most likely to get arrested?”

Remus paused, not sure because he was positive that he would probably be going to jail with Sirius. He decided not to take a drink because Sirius could be a little impulsive…

A laugh went through the group. “I don’t wanna know what you get arrested for, Sirius,” Dorcas said.

“Ha, I knew you’d drink.”

“Oooooh, my turn!” Marlene shouted and Remus grimaced because he knew something lurid was coming. Sirius groaned, and Remus felt them squeeze the side of his thigh a little, almost grabbing his arse but not quite as obvious.

“Who is most likely to wake up and crack out the porn?”

He blushed, shaking his head. “Where on the scale am I in the scenario?”

“That makes the answer entirely different at any moment,” Sirius drawled, chuckling.

Mary chuckled, leaning into Peter. “Maybe how you feel most of the time.”

“I don’t think that helps, Mare.”

“I would say on most days, it’s a no for me, love.” Remus nudged them again.

“Neither of you drank! What the hell?” Lily cried, throwing a hand up.

“I am not a morning wanker!” Sirius cried back. “I got things to do in the morning!”

Remus laughed, throwing his head back. “It’s true, they don’t normally stay in bed. They like being productive.”

“It’s my quiet time before sleeping beauty awakes.”

“Oi!”

Marlene was pouting. “No fun! One more!”

“Hmm, has to be a good one,” James mused, lying back on the grass.

“I’m sure that the evil lurid mastermind can think of something.” He cast a look over to Marlene. Her pout turned into a smile.

“Who is most likely to end up in hospital from a sex related accident?”

Remus couldn’t help the laugh again, not moving to drink because he thought that Sirius was usually the one having things done to them or they would get into a position that could go wrong. He got his answer a moment later when everyone started laughing, James covering his face with his hands. Remus could feel Sirius’ shoulders shaking in laughter against his.

“NO! No, I will not hear it.” James kicked his legs up as Remus turned so he wasn’t back to back with Sirius anymore.

“What’s wrong, Potter?” He snorted a laugh.

“Why do I get the feeling you’d be more traumatised by the fact I have sex than your parents, Potter?”

Remus took their hand, tugging them back to the chair. “And  _ boy _ , do they have sex.”

“REMUS!” James' arms flapped around like a trapped bird.

Marlene shrieked in laughter. “So much.”

“Earmuffs, James.” Lily patted his shoulder.

***

Lily’s drinking game was a ridiculous amount of fun, and after their turn, Sirius gave questions and laughed as James and Lily had their go. They knew each other so well of course, but still bickered over the interpretations of the questions.

Just as the fire was burning itself out, they toasted the last of the marshmallows in the embers. Sirius was sitting cross-legged by the fire, trying to carefully eat the gooey edge of their marshmallow and not focus on anything else. Especially not how they and Remus had been playing back and forth to rile each other up all night.

Remus was sucking a finger into his mouth, probably “enjoying” the last of his marshmallow. Sirius knew him better than that, of course. Sirius bit their lip, knowing they could just not watch him but why would they do that when he looked so divine? They leaned back on one hand, stretching their legs out to set their feet in his lap; and not look away from his damn mouth the whole time.

Remus’ free hand wrapped around their ankle and gently brushed against the skin there. “I think it’s time to turn in.”

“You think?” Sirius flexed their ankle beneath his grip as they caught a stray drip of marshmallow on their tongue.

“I’m getting tired.” He moved to stand up. “I’ll see you in the tent?”

Sirius shifted, already wondering whether he was running back to the tent for anything specific. “Alright. I won’t be long at all.”

“Okay.” He leaned down and kissed the top of their head as he passed. They leaned up into him, smiling briefly as he crossed the short distance back to their tent.

The brat in Sirius wanted to stay out here, but they knew when Remus was feeling this type of way that Sirius would just miss out on him getting himself off. They absolutely didn’t want that.

“I think Moony’s got it right,” Lily said as she stood up and stretched. James has long been asleep after drinking too much of Marly’s cocktail.

Sirius chuckled, finishing the last of their marshmallow. “I agree, time to get some shut eye. Hopefully James is up bright and early to cook breakfast, huh?”

“Oh, I set an alarm.” She grinned as she headed towards her tent, Mary right behind her.

“I might wake Pete up to join him.” Mary laughed because her husband couldn't handle Marly’s drinks either.

“Just so you know, I am  _ not _ waking Remus up. I like being alive too much for that.” Sirius laughed, holding their hands up as they headed towards the tent. “Night you guys.”

Those left awake said goodnight, and Sirius could hear James’ distant snore. Chuckling to themselves, Sirius unzipped the tent and slipped through, eager to crawl into bed with Remus.

Remus was sitting up, setting his phone aside just as Sirius came in. “Oh hi.”

They shot him a smile, pausing to zip everything shut behind them. “Hi. Are you comfy?”

“Mmhmm, good idea getting the sleeping foam pad thing to put under the sleeping bags.” He held his hand out to them.

“Mm, I am quite smart,” Sirius said, taking his hand and shuffling over to climb into the pile of sleeping bags and pillows.

“More than quite smart.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Depends. Love makes you stupid, doesn’t it?” They kissed his cheek, snuggling up next to him.

His fingers trailed down to their hip. “A good kind of stupid.”

“Of course,” Sirius hummed, kissing down his jaw. “You couldn’t put me down tonight.”

Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead as his fingers slid under the waistband of their leggings. “Oh? Must be the scent of loch water.”

They answered with a nip to his jaw. “Obviously. I thought I was the cheeky brat?”

“You are, doesn’t mean Daddy isn’t cheeky.” His hand slid under their underwear to their arse.

“Daddy can be very cheeky,” they murmured, sucking a kiss onto his favourite spot just beneath his ear.

That caused Remus to let out a breathy sigh, his hips pressing forward. Sirius smiled to themselves, scraping their teeth as they arched into his touch. They would always love Remus’ hands on them. “Ah, fuck, you’re the best princess.”

“Only the very best for you, Daddy.” They let out a soft moan of their own as they pressed their cock against his thigh.

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus pressed back against them, they could feel his hardening cock. “I’m so lucky.”

“Yeah?” Sirius shifted a little, going to straddle his thighs, just wanting to be closer.

“Yeah because you’re so good for Daddy,” he whispered as both of his hands went to their arse, gripping tight. It was like he just wanted them more than anything. At this moment, he probably did.

“Yeah, ah, I like being good for Daddy, you deserve it.” Sirius nudged down to the crook of his neck, rolling their hips against his as they kissed his neck.

“Fuck, you’re so sweet.” He moaned softly as one hand went around to Sirius’ cock, palming over it.

Sirius let out a moan, trying to stifle it but it didn’t particularly work. They knew they had to keep quiet, but they always loved it when Remus got this worked up, said sweet things to them. Moving the other hand that had been on their arse, Remus brought it up to their mouth. At the same moment his other hand wrapped around the base of their cock. Sirius felt their body clench immediately at the sensation, his hand over their mouth and the pleasure of his hand around them. The moan they let out that time was far more stifled as they canted their hips forward.

“Princess, do you want to get off like this?” He asked even though his hand was clamped over their lips. The fingers around their cock slid up slowly before his thumb traced over the head.

Sirius groaned, eyes shuttering for a moment. They could get off like this, but if they said yes, that would exclude other options, and Remus  _ had _ said he had other ways to keep them quiet. They nodded, eyes flickering all over Remus’ face, watching the look in his eyes. As usual in this type of situation his eyes were dark, shining with that certain something when they were like this.

“Maybe you should lick my hand then, get it nice and wet for you?” The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

“Mhmm.” Sirius did just as he asked, swirling their tongue over his palm, sliding over the base of his fingers. Fuck, Sirius could never get enough of him like this.

“Good job, princess. You’re so good.” The other hand was still lightly touching their cock.

Sirius let out another groan, tilting their head a little so they could take his fingers into their mouth. Maybe it wasn’t  _ strictly _ getting his hand wet like he asked, but Sirius wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to get his fingers in their mouth. Remus didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get the fingers out of their mouth, he just sat there watching with that dark look. They held his gaze, humming around his fingers as one hand came up to curl around his wrist. True, they could probably swap hands, but that meant moving.

“If you want to get off…” Remus’ voice trailed off as he swallowed hard.

Watching him carefully, Sirius rolled their hips against his hand again, loving that he was as worked up as they were. They didn’t want to pull back to answer, just stay here, looking at him with his fingers in their mouth and his hand around their cock. Remus didn’t move, well his hand did move just as it had been around their cock. Teasing and slow. His breath was shallow and even in the dark, Sirius could see the flush creeping down his neck. They gave another suck to his fingers, then pulled back just a little to gasp a breath.

“Fuck, you feel so good Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Remus tried to pull his hand back, but Sirius still had their fingers holding on to his wrist.

“Yeah.” Sirius squeezed his wrist for a moment before dropping it, immediately going for his other hand to grab that instead. “I wanna--I wanna get off, but I wanna know what else Daddy has planned.”

“No, this is good. It’s too difficult to do much else in here, isn’t it?” He chuckled softly as his free hand went to wrap around their cock.

Sirius moaned lowly as they pressed kisses over his knuckles, smiling at his chuckle. “Not the most opulent place we’ve ever--ah, fuck--ever gotten off,” they murmured, sliding their tongue between two fingers as their other hand dropped to his hip.

“No, not at all.” He leaned forward slightly to kiss the corner of their mouth. “Mmm, it’s still perfect.”

“Always is with you,” Sirius said back, tilting their head to kiss him a little more, not letting go of his hand as their free one palmed over his cock.

Remus started to stroke their cock more firmly, less teasingly. “Did I say you could touch yet?” He whispered against their lips.

Sirius let out the softest gasp, pulling back a little but still touching him so lightly. “Can I Daddy? Please?”

“Not yet.” He shook his head, pausing his strokes.

“Ah, please? Why not?” 

“Because I want your lips around my cock after you get off.” It sounded like Remus was trying to keep his voice soft as possible. That made Sirius draw their hand back quick as anything, their cock twitching in Remus’ palm.

“Yes Daddy, whatever you say,” they whispered, tilting their head to kiss the side of his hand. “I’ll be good and keep my hands to myself.”

“Thank you, princess.” The hand around them started to move again while the one that Sirius was still holding on to gave a wiggle. Sirius was loathe to let go of his hand though, watching him as they swirled their tongue down his fingers.

“You can come whenever you want.” Remus’ strokes grew stronger and faster.

“Ahh, fuck. Daddy’s been teasing me all night, I--I’m close.”

“All night, huh?” He didn’t let up, his mouth right near their ear.

“Ye--yeah, fuck.” Sirius dropped their head onto his shoulder, rolling their hips. “All night, getting me all worked up.”

Remus hummed. “Poor thing, couldn’t handle me touching your thigh or something completely innocent?”

“Not when I know--what you’re thinking. Not when you tell me you’re gonna keep me qu--quiet with your cock in my mouth.”

“Speaking of, you need to be quiet.” Remus tried to move his hand to cover Sirius’ mouth. Half surprising themselves, Sirius let him, keeping their fingers loosely around his wrist. They knew it would be better to stay quiet than get interrupted, and they could feel themselves on the edge of climax.

He smirked as his hand clamped over their mouth while the other twisted on the upstroke around their cock. “So good, princess.”

Sirius shuddered, the pressure of his hand and the sound of his voice pushing them over the edge. They moaned into his palm, trying to stay quiet as they came over Remus’ hand.

“You’re perfect.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their jaw as he worked them through their climax. Sirius tilted their head for him, breathing sharply through their nose as the aftershocks faded.

Neither of Remus’ hands dropped until they were slumped against him. Once they were, the hand that was around his cock, came up to their lips. “Here princess.”

They smiled, turning their head just enough so they could lick a stripe up his fingers. They often wondered who Remus did this bit for, especially when his scale was this way tipped; yes, Sirius loved cleaning their hands, but they were sure Remus didn’t want to pass up his fingers in their mouth some more.

***

Watching Sirius clean his fingers, feeling their tongue sliding over him made Remus’ stomach fill with anticipation of what it was going to feel like around his cock. “You weren’t loud, you did so good.”

“Mm, it helps with Daddy’s hand over my mouth,” Sirius mumbled, sucking the tips of his first two fingers clean.

“I know princess.” Remus shifted a little under them.

“Hmm, or his fingers in my mouth.” Sirius ducked their head, taking his fingers in a little deeper before they pulled back. “Something else in there would keep me quiet too.”

He laughed softly. “Oh yeah?”

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, could do.”

“Yeah, you can.” He pressed a kiss to their lips. Sirius kissed back, lingering for a moment before they shifted back, wriggling down on the sleeping bags a little.

Remus shifted to lay back against their pillows. They may have gone a little overboard with all the sleeping gear they brought with them, but Remus loved to be cozy. Sirius smiled up at him as they knelt between his legs, one finger tracing the waistband of his sweats.

“Can I Daddy? Pretty please?”

“Mmm, yes princess.” He lifted his hips a little.

Thankfully Sirius didn’t need too much encouraging, as they hooked their fingers under the waistband and tugged Remus’ sweats and underwear down his thighs. They gave an already-satisfied hum, trailing their palms back up his thighs. He bit back a moan, reaching out for their hair. They were so perfect. Sirius bit their lip, leaning their head towards his touch as they trailed their fingertips so lightly up the length of Remus’ cock, brushing over the tip.

“Isn’t it -- isn’t it meant to be in your mouth?”

Sirius gave him the most innocent look, trailing their fingers back down as they leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Mmm, can’t I take my time and enjoy it?”

“Ah, maybe a little.”

“Just a little bit,” Sirius hummed, closing their fist around him and giving him a torturously slow stroke as the tip of their tongue slid over the head. As much as he wanted to let out some wonderful noise to show them how good it felt, he held back and clenched the fingers in their hair. He could see a smile on the corners of their lips as they dropped a few open-mouthed kisses around the head of his cock, their gaze flickering up to watch him.

“Don’t you want to -- to make Daddy come?” He whispered, thankful for the tents being fairly spaced apart.

Sirius’ eyes were wide and dark as they hummed an agreement, fingers squeezing a little around the base of his cock. They held his gaze as they finally took the head of his cock in their mouth, then, with a slow stroke, bobbed their head until Remus felt their throat tighten around him.

_ Fuck _ . He cut off the moan that nearly slipped out with a hand over his own moan as his hips bucked up. In response, Remus felt Sirius groan softly, almost  _ chuckling _ if he wasn’t pressed down their throat. They gave him another stroke, eyelashes fluttering as they swallowed around him, then drew their hand back.

“Jesus,” he muttered against his hand as he pulled at Sirius’ hair.

“Mmmhm?” Sirius shifted, tilting their head a little and pulling tighter on Remus’ grip in their hair.

In response, Remus pushed their head back down, arching up into their mouth more. Sirius was right, they had been teasing each other all night. Sirius made a little noise, their throat clenching around him as they almost gagged, recovering enough to hollow their cheeks. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the warmth of Sirius’ mouth as they bobbed their head with help of Remus’ hand in their hair. A few moments later, he felt Sirius’ hands on his thighs again, one squeezing slightly as the other trailed down to his balls, massaging lightly.

“Shit,” Remus said against his own hand again as he continued to fuck their mouth. He was so close, especially wtih the fingers trailing over his balls and their fucking amazing mouth around him. The climax built deep inside of him and a few moments later he came down their throat, trembling as he held on tight to Sirius’ hair. He could feel their throat working around his cock, their tongue swirling.

When Remus finally melted back against the sleeping bag, he dropped the hand in their hair and the one that he had over his own mouth. “Perfect,” he panted.

Sirius pulled back, snickering as they wiped their mouth on the back of their hand. “Mm, you are,” they murmured, shifting up to cuddle next to him.

“You’re so good.”

“Mm, I love being good for you.” They were breathing hard as they dropped their head onto his shoulder, one arm thrown over his stomach.

“Should pull my bottoms up.” He nuzzled their neck. “And get into the sleeping bag. And clean you up.”

“I suppose,” Sirius hummed, then Remus felt their fingers trailing over his cock. “We could sleep naked. It’s warm enough.”

“It is, but I also don’t trust James and Peter -- or Marlene and Dorcas -- to not try to pull something.” He bit back another moan.

Sirius’ head popped up from the crook of his neck, smiling slyly as they brushed their thumb over the tip. “That’s true. But I wanna touch you some more.”

“Ah, yeah?” He kicked at his sweats so they weren’t around his ankles anymore.

“Mmmhm. If I could I’d be touching you all the time when you feel like this.” Sirius cocked their head, watching carefully as their fingers traced back to his balls.

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed, his hand going to the back of their neck to pull them in for a kiss. Sirius kissed back immediately, nipping his bottom lip. One hand went to Remus’ chest to steady themselves, the other still massaging softly. They were just so perfect, weren’t they?

“Princess,” he whispered.

“Yes Daddy?” Their voice was so soft and breathy, and  _ yes Daddy _ always sounded so sweet on their lips.

“We should get in the sleeping bag and you should get out of your sticky clothes.” He pressed the softest kiss to their lips.

Sirius grumbled, kissing back. “Fine,” they murmured, before pulling back and starting to wriggle out of their leggings.

Remus chuckled as he moved to sit up, reaching blindly for his briefs, tangled up in his sweatpants. “Maybe when we get in the sleeping bag?”

“We can pick up where we left off.” Sirius gave him a smile, kicking their underwear away and reaching for the shorts they’d discarded there earlier.

“Maybe.” He wiggled into his underwear.

“ _ Maybe _ .” They pulled their shorts on, then slipped into the sleeping bag, grinning at him.

Remus joined then, getting comfy and gathering the pillows around them.

“Does the King of Sleep have enough pillows?”

“Mmm, I hope so. I should have bought our air mattress.” He snuggled up against Sirius, his head on their shoulder.

Sirius snickered. “We may as well sleep in a hotel.”

Remus feathered kisses over their shoulders. “You know I love my sleep.”

“You do. Are you sleepy now or can we have some more fun?” Sirius dropped their head back against the pillows, baring their pale neck to Remus.

Remus trailed his lips up to their neck, knowing an invitation when he saw it. “Insatiable, are we?”

“Mm, you’re all tanned and I’ve been watching you put up tents and make fires all day. Never mind licking marshmallow off your fingers—ah.” Sirius’ breath hitched, arching up a little.

He hummed, nipping at their neck. “You were on pretty good behavior then.”

“Mm, I was glad I had a baggy shirt on because I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Sirius swallowed, one arm around his shoulders. “If we were anywhere else I would’ve climbed into your lap.”

Remus laughed. “Anywhere else alone.”

“I suppose.” He felt them press a kiss against his temple. “It was torture.”

Biting down at their neck, Remus slid his hand down their chest over their shirt.

“Ah!” Sirius’ little gasp shifted to a moan, their fingers digging into his shoulder blade. “Fuck.”

“Shhh!” Remus closed his eyes.

“Oh my god, go to bed!” Dorcas complained and Remus felt himself flush.

“We are in bed, Dorky! You go to bed!” Sirius said back, hushed. They raked their teeth over their bottom lip as they looked back to him. “Sorry.”

“Guess that’s what happens when I don’t keep you quiet.” Remus rested his head on their shoulder again. “Let’s go to sleep, princess.”

***

Watching everyone emerge from their tents in the mid morning was something akin to watching confused newly hatched butterflies crawling from their chrysalis in various stages of readiness. Sirius was more than a little thankful they were a morning person, and had had a half hour to nurse their hangover before anyone else appeared. James was the next to appear, with the missive of cooking breakfast, then soon Peter and Mary emerged. Poor Peter looked dead on his feet, his sandy hair awry, but Mary looked as she always did, bright-eyed and bushy tailed.

“Morning, Sirius, how are you?” Mary floated over to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled. “Shocked by your etherealness this morning Mare, but more than alright. Did you sleep okay? Pete, there’s coffee.”

“Lots of it,” James hummed.

“Thank god.” Peter let out a groan.

Mary patted their leg. “I had some of this hangover cure that Hope suggested I use before sleeping.”

Sirius grimaced. “I know what kind of herbal nightmares Hope recommends. I’ll stick with coffee.”

“It works wonders, but I understand.” She dropped her voice, “At least it’s not kale.”

“Ha, thank god for that.”

Mary laughed as she looked towards Marlene and Dorcas’ tent. “They’re probably busy, shall we see if there’s kale and if there is we could get rid of it.”

“Yes! Great idea, let’s raid the food and burn it or something.” Sirius drained the last of their coffee, dropping the mug into the holder of the chair.

Thankfully, there was no kale in sight. Sirius did find a bag of mixed leaf they figured they could keep to garnish burgers, but there was no protein powder or green shakes to be found. By the time Mary and Sirius had conducted the full search, James and Peter had cooked up sausage and bacon sandwiches. The smell roused Lily, who poked her head out of the tent like a meerkat, then practically materialised next to Sirius to pluck a piece of bacon right from the grill.

“Oh god, yes.” Lily hummed. “This is great.”

“No one can resist the siren song of a bacon sarnie,” Sirius said, biting into their own. “I’m taking bets, who appears next? Marlene, Dorcas or Remus?”

“We know it’s not Moony.” Peter gestured at them with a fork.

“No, no matter what we cooked in the morning, he never woke up, did he?” Mary chuckled.

“Midday at least,” Sirius agreed. The question then was between Marlene and Dorcas, or if they’d appear in tandem, Dorcas’ hand on Marlene’s back.

“Probably both the girls.” Lily hummed just as one of the tents started to open.

“Do I smell bacon?!” Marlene was no quieter first thing.

“Yes! Come get it!” James shouted as Dorcas followed Marlene out of the tent.

Sirius snickered. “This is late for you guys!” They said, making a show of looking at their watch. “No early morning run?”

“We had an early morning something.” Marlene winked, hipchecking Sirius out of the way for a sandwich.

Sirius stuck their tongue out at her, nudging her back with their foot. “Save the details,” they muttered drily.

“Please,” James pleaded.

“Oi, we heard you shouting in the middle of the night!” Marlene threw a hand up.

“You shouted?” Peter furrowed his brow.

“No, Pete,” Sirius said, rolling their eyes. “Marly is being hyperbolic. There was no shouting, there was a  _ gasp _ , the origins of which I will leave to your imaginations.”

James made a face and Lily laughed behind her sandwich. “Speaking of, are we saving him food or is he starving for his lateness?”

“A  _ gasp _ , it was not a gasp, you were not in a cheesy bodice-ripper.” Marlene plonked herself in a chair and tucked into her sandwich.

“I suppose we should save him something,” Sirius said, smiling begrudgingly. “In fact, here, pass me that sandwich and I’ll go see if he wants it.”

Dorcas snickered. “How nice you are for your spouse.”

“Yeah well,” Sirius said, leaning over to grab the plate Lily held out to them. “He was more than nice for his spouse last night, so consider a bacon sandwich payback.”

The shrieks from Marlene and James no doubt meant completely different things. Sirius snickered to themselves as they crossed over to their tent, reminded of the wedding night where they had dropped a kink bomb and then ran for the hills. Biting their lip, Sirius unzipped the tent and ducked inside.

Of course Remus was still curled up around his pillow in the sleeping bag. Sirius set the plate on top of their bag out of harms way, unable to resist curling back up with him. They wrapped an arm around his waist, tucking their knees behind his and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Morning caro,” they whispered.

“Mmmm.” He yawned, shuffling back against Sirius. They cuddled as close as possible, they always loved moments like these.

“I bought you a bacon sandwich.” Sirius carefully tucked a curl of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah?” Remus’ voice was all rough and full of sleep. In fact, it was completely possible he was still asleep.

“Mhmm, bacon, and there’s lots of coffee outside.” They dropped another kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Oh…” He sighed, but didn’t move.

“I love you. You sleep okay?”

“Love you.” Remus yawned, his hand coming up to rub over his face. “Slept fine. How about you?”

“Mm very well all cuddled up with my husband.”

“That’s good, I’m so glad because that always helps me sleep -- being cuddled with you.”

“You are peak sappy when you first wake up, caro.” Sirius chuckled against his shoulder.

“Yeah, so are you, my pearl.” Remus yawned again. “Did I hear shrieking out there?”

“Of course. Marly was summoned by bacon, and when I told her to spare the details of something lurid, she reminded me they heard us  _ shouting _ in the middle of the night.”

“That was hardly a shout,” he complained as he reached out for the sandwich.

“I corrected them, don’t worry,” Sirius murmured, hand absently trailing over his stomach. “Told them it was a gasp of undetermined origin.”

“Oh, you brat.” He shuffled to sit up so he could eat his sandwich.

Sirius smiled, still trailing their fingertips over Remus’ stomach. “Well, it’s  _ true _ , isn’t it?”

“It was more of a moan, but okay.” He watched their hand. “Should we go join the others?”

“We  _ could _ .” Sirius rested their head on his shoulder. “Don’t trust yourself being alone with your irresistible spouse?”

Remus chuckled before taking a big bite of his sandwich. “Mmmhmm.”

“Me, being handsy, and a bacon sandwich?”

“That sounds like heaven.”

“The Pillars of Lupin, we’ve got me, food, sleep, weed, and you did bring your Kindle didn’t you?”

“Yes I did.” He grinned over his sandwich. “We’re only missing Snuffs.”

“And nowhere to climb out here, unfortunately.” Sirius chuckled, smiling back.

“Sadly, though we did talk about going to that castle. Maybe I can scale the walls.”

“I was gonna say! Are you gonna storm the castle? Rescue me from captivity?” 

Remus snorted a laugh. “Yes, princess, I’ll save you from your evil captors.”

“Please.” Sirius laughed, reaching out and wiping a bit of butter from Remus’ cheek.

“Throw you over my shoulder and carry you to freedom.” He turned to kiss their palm.

“Mmm, yes please. However will I thank you?”

“Oh, I don’t know… I think maybe--”

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Marlene shouted, her voice echoing around them.

Sirius groaned, dropping their head onto his shoulder. “Will we ever go anywhere where  _ someone _ doesn’t cockblock us?”

“Never.” Remus snickered before finishing off his sandwich.

“Are you two having sex right now?” Peter asked loudly. “That’d really put me off my breakfast.”

“If only,” Sirius called back, smiling at Remus. “Marlene’s shouting is a real boner killer.”

He shook his head, reaching for his shorts to pull over his briefs. “I was just really enjoying my breakfast, if you must know.”

“A likely story!” Marlene declared.

Once in his shorts, Remus crawled out of the tent. “Yeah, yeah, we’re not all like you and Dorky.”

As Sirius followed Remus out, they saw Marlene smiling smugly over her mug of coffee. “No idea what you mean.”

Lily fell into the nearest chair. “Ha, sure you don’t Marly.”

“So,” James said with a clap of his hand -- no doubt changing the subject. “Should we go explore today?”

“Yeah, let’s go to the castle!” Sirius sat down in a free chair.

“Apparently William Wallace was there at one point,” Dorcas announced.

Mary hummed, looking around. “Maybe we can see his ghost.”

“You can communicate with him, right Mare?” Remus went for the coffee.

“Of course,” Mary said, with her usual secretive smile whenever they talked about this sort of thing.

“We’ll put the record straight.”

“She can’t really -- can you?” James had wide eyes.

“We’ll break out the weed tonight, James, and you can try yourself.” Remus held his mug up.

“Hey, I think Poltergeist is on Netflix,” Sirius retorted, laughing.

“No, absolutely categorically not!” James rolled his eyes, flopping dramatically back onto the grass.

“You’re no fun, Potter. It’s good stuff.” Their husband came to sit on the grass next to Sirius’ chair. They immediately tangled their fingers in his curls, scratching lightly over his scalp.

“Much better than that oregano we bought in school.”

“It wasn’t oregano! I swear.”

Remus leaned into the touch, taking a sip of his coffee. “You know I used to sell to kids like you sometime to make some pocket change and always overcharged and gave you crap.”

“Half weed, half grass clippings, huh?” Sirius snickered, looking over the group.

“ _ Maybe _ .”

James gave another groan, covering his face with his hands.

***

“There are no cows here,” James complained as they approached the castle.

Remus laughed, grabbing Sirius’ hand to tug them closer. “Sorry, mate.”

“You know, James, we do have cows back home?” Sirius leaned into him, swinging their hands a little as they walked.

“They’re not the same.” He sighed.

“Do you think I could climb something here?” He asked, looking around them at the stone walls.

“I’m sure we’ll find you something Moony,” Dorcas said, clapping Remus on the shoulder as she and Marlene power-walked past him, up the incline towards the castle.

He picked up his pace. “Yeah? Maybe we could race.”

“Oh god,” Peter muttered from behind them.

“Oh, we’re on,” Dorcas told him, glancing over her shoulder to grin.

“And you call me the competitive one,” murmured Sirius, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“You know I’m competitive, if I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be a good climber, would I? I just don’t get up in arms over Monopoly and mini golf.” He gave their hands a squeeze. Everything was a competition with Sirius, and it was adorable to a point.

Sirius rolled their eyes, though there was a smile on their lips. “I do not get  _ up in arms _ .”

“Okay, love, sure.” Remus pressed his lips to their temple. “You’re always very lovely and sweet.”

Sirius squeezed his hand, inhaling slowly. “Mhmm, I’m the nicest.”

“When you want to be.”

They just gave him a grin--the kind that made Remus wonder what they were up to--before they dropped his hand and took off in a run towards the castle, dodging past Marlene and Dorcas. “Last one there has to comfort James when he’s crying over ghosts!”

“Ah! Hey!” Remus chased after them as Marlene and Dorcas took off as well. He was not going to comfort James all night when he no doubt freaked out over ghosts or things in the trees.

Glancing back he found Peter and Mary running after him, but Lily and James were taking a more leisurely pace. It looked like she was going to be nice to her husband and look after him, that was sweet. Couldn’t say that Sirius and Remus would do the same when it came to races. Speaking of, when Remus looked back up the hill, Sirius and Dorcas were racing up towards the battlements, head to head.

“Nooo!” Marlene shouted, trailing a few feet behind Dorcas and Sirius. “I didn’t wear the right bra for this! I’m gonna fucking knock myself out!”

“Always wear a sports bra with Sirius, you should expect a race.” Remus caught up to her, panting a little.

“Should’ve known,” Marlene huffed, her arms folded across her chest.

“At least we’re not comforting James.” He nudged her as they walked the rest of the way towards their spouses.

“Thank god, not after last Halloween.”

There was a cry of victory from the top of the hill, and Remus glanced ahead to see Sirius standing atop the small wall at the edge of the path, arms raised. He was thrilled Sirius won because if they didn’t then they’d be stroppy for the rest of the afternoon.

“Great job, love!” Remus clapped as they got closer.

“It was completely unneeded, Lily’s being a good wife.” Peter and Mary came towards them. Remus had no clue how Mare ran in her sandals.

“Lily’s being a  _ loser _ ,” Sirius said, jumping down from the wall.

“She’s being a good wife.” Mary agreed with her husband.

Remus shook his head. “Sirius is more concerned with the win.”

“You know I am,” Sirius said, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

He snickered, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry, I know you well. Plus, I don’t cry over ghosts anyway.”

“I’ll still comfort you for anything else if you need.”

“Oh  _ god _ .” Peter made a gagging sound as Remus picked Sirius up in a hug. They chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Good job, winning my pearl.”

James came running up behind them. “You’re all fucking terrible.”

“You love us really bro,” Sirius said, still with their arms wrapped around him.

“Yeah, yeah.” James swatted at Sirius as he walked by.

Remus kissed them on the forehead before setting them down. “Let’s go see what we can climb.”

“I know you’re itching to climb something,” Sirius said, then as they wrapped an arm around his waist, leaned in and murmured, “at least something that isn’t me.”

Peter made another disgusted sound as he and Mary went after the others. Remus rolled his eyes as he tucked a stray hair behind their ear. “I know, I know. I’m sure you’ve very sad.”

“Well you can climb something else so long as you’re nice to me later, I suppose,” they whispered, kissing his cheek.

Remus grinned at them, they seemed even more insatiable than normal. “Oh really now?”

“Mhmm, it’s only fair.”

“How’s that so?” He put an arm around their waist and started to trail after the rest of their friends.

“Only that I think it would be completely unfair to watch you climb and then not be able to do anything about it…”

“You’re very thirsty this afternoon.” He pressed a kiss to their jaw as Marlene shrieked about a rock that looked like it had a face on it.

Sirius chuckled, squeezing their arm around his waist. “It’s the Scottish air, clearly,” they said, before biting their lip. “You don’t mind?”

“Oh yeah? Whenever we’re out of Godric’s you’re  _ always _ really up for it. Must be a travel thing.” Remus laughed as he leaned into them. “And no, I don’t mind at all.” Up ahead the group was looking up the castle's walls. He wondered if Dorcas had found a decent place to climb.

“A new environment, exciting things, no work or responsibilities. Doubly so if your scale is tipped this way inclined.”

“That’s where they put the heads on stakes!” Marlene shouted, cackling with laughter.

“It’s hard to disagree with you on that, love.” As he looked to where Marlene was pointing. “Yeah, your’s would so be up there, Marly.”

“They’d think you were a witch.” Dorcas squinted up.

“Because of my beguiling good looks?” Marlene grinned.

“No, because of your cackle and your cauldron,” Sirius retorted, stepping away from Remus to hipcheck her as they walked past.

“I don’t have a cauldron! That’s Mare!” She threw an arm around Sirius’ shoulder, and Remus went to stand with Dorky.

“I mean your cocktail shaker. Some mean potions in there,” Sirius told her, as Dorcas looked up at the craggy cliffs before them.

“Reckon we can climb it without the staff getting upset, Moony?”

Remus looked around, not seeing many people milling about. “I think we could give it a go.”

“Yeah alright. I would say race you, but I’m out of climbing practise.”

He patted her on the back. “It’s okay, Dorky, I’d beat you anyway.” He started for the cliffs.

Dorcas huffed in indignation before striding up next to him and climbing up. Grabbing a hold of what looked like a good hand hold, he started to scale up. It wasn’t that hard, pretty easy in fact to make it up. But it was nice to get a bit of a work out in.

“Didn’t think guerilla climbing would be such a thing,” Remus heard Peter say, chuckling.

He snorted a laugh as he got to near the top, looking up to see the faces of his friends peering over the side. “How’d you all get there so fast?”

“See, there are these new-fangled inventions called  _ stairs _ , caro,” Sirius said, leaning against the wall.

“Who needs stairs?” He hauled himself over the edge. “Boring.”

“Agreed.” Dorcas called, not too far behind him.

“People who can’t scale sheer cliff in ten seconds,” James cut in, peering at an information plaque nearby.

“It was hardly ten seconds and it’s not really sheer, Potter.” Remus got to his feet, brushing off his hands.

“Don’t downplay yourself, caro,” Sirius said, sounding particularly Austen Heroine themselves.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “It’s really not sheer, but thank you. Should I catch you in a swoon, my pearl?” He asked as Dorcas joined them.

“Yeah, it’s not bad at all.” Dorky backed him up. Remus glanced over to see her smirking at Marlene, who was moon eyed and flushed.

“Please do,” Sirius said, putting a hand to their forehead.

Laughing, he looped his arms around them. Just as he expected they gave a theatrical swoon, laughing along. Remus caught them easily, but dipped them before giving a very over dramatic kiss.

“Can you two put each other down!” Peter cried, laughing too.

“They’re being very needy today,” he muttered as they straightened up.

Sirius gasped. “How rude.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Sirius would admit they were feeling somewhat…  _ clingy _ today. They were feeling so free and relaxed, hanging out with their friends and getting to stare at Remus being beautiful and tanned all day.

After Dorcas and Remus had done some impromptu climbing, the group wandered around the castle, looking at all the information boards and occasionally attempting to read the place names in the thickest Scots brogue they could manage.

“You do a good brogue, love. You really should get into voice acting.” Remus put an arm around their shoulders.

“Ha! I think I’ll pass, caro, but thank you.” They kissed his cheek, snickering as they heard Mary and James trying to pronounce something a little further along the battlements.

“You know what we should do tonight?” Remus dropped his voice.

Sirius bit their lip, stepping a little closer. “What should we do tonight?”

“Mmm, you and me go skinny dipping when everyone else is asleep.” Remus kissed their temple.

“Ooh, that would be very risqué.” Sirius loved that idea though.

He chuckled. “It’ll be all on the up and up. No funny business.”

“Oh yeah? No fooling around? Nothing we wouldn’t want to be caught doing?” Sirius leaned in, their voice low.

Remus nodded, and Sirius could see the little smirk that was obviously trying to fight its way across Remus’ lips. “Exactly.”

“Oh, well then I’m not interested,” Sirius said, chuckling.

“Mmm, I’ll go by myself then. Get nice and wet and naked and enjoy myself.” He looked around before pulling back and smacking them on the bottom. Before Sirius could react Remus was off to go to Mary and James.

God, he was such a bastard and they loved him. They bit their lip hard, their usually fabulous vivid imagination cursing them now. They needed something to do before they just combusted.

“I know that look.” Marly came over, jumping on to their back.

Sirius caught her under the knees, rolling their eyes. “Are your sub senses tingling?”

“Yes, very much so.” She draped her arms over Sirius’ shoulders. “We should have a chicken fight in the loch when we go back. Haven’t done that since your wedding last year!”

“Oh we should!” So long as we’ve vacated by the time Remus wants to go skinny dipping, they thought. 

“I’ll win, of course.” She rested her chin on the top of their head.

“ _ We’ll  _ win, Marly.” They bumped her up onto their hips a little more. “We’re the best team.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll win, that’s what I mean.” She wrapped her legs around them tighter. “When can we leave? I want cocktails and swimming. I’ve been trying to convince Jamie there’s a Nessie thing in the loch.”

Sirius gasped. “Oh my god, yes! That’s perfect, we have to convince him.”

“What are you two doing?” Dorcas came over, chuckling.

“Sirius is giving me a lift… and we’re going to work on Potter about that thing I told you about.”

“Ahh, yes yes.” Dorcas tapped the side of her nose, smiling slyly.

“It’s a good idea!” Sirius looked around, wondering how much of the place they had left to explore.

After a while longer, Marlene got fed up and began herding the rest of the group back towards the cars. She was apparently more than a little eager to get started on cocktails and swimming. Sirius called shotgun and climbed into the passenger seat next to Remus, who had been conspicuously absent since he’d smacked them on the arse and ran off.

“Oh god, I need some cocktails in the water. Not to mention I have the  _ cutest _ bathing suit.” Marlene leaned between Sirius and Remus as he started the car.

Sirius chuckled, ruffling Marlene’s hair as Remus gave them a smirk. “Ooh, what’s it like? Not like you to bother with  _ clothes _ Marly.”

“Ha! I thought I’d be nice and respect others' boundaries. Right, babe? I kept my bra and underwear on yesterday!”

“Very proud of you Marly.”

“Very proud indeed,” Sirius said indulgently. “So how are we convincing James Nessie is in the loch?”

Remus looked over at Sirius with wide eyes. “We’re doing that? I missed this.”

“You were off being conspicuously absent!”

He blushed slightly under his freckles. “No idea what you mean, love.”

“Mhmm.”

“I think one of us should pretend we saw or felt something. Babe you should do it, or you Moony, he’d believe either of you.”

“Oh, what if Dorky and I swim out a bit?” Remus asked as he turned on to the road to go back to their site.

“Oh yes! It’s a competitive thing, he’ll buy it!” Sirius bounced in their seat a little, excited by the idea.

“He’s going to freak out. I’ve planted the seeds, saying I  _ heard things _ about the loch.” Marlene sounded very smug about it.

“This is a great idea, he’ll hate us.” Remus chuckled.

“He’ll threaten to divorce me as his sibling,” Sirius laughed. “Again.”

Dorcas patted Sirius on the shoulder. “It won’t be so bad.”

Soon enough they were back at the site, and Marlene made a beeline for her tent, emerging a few minutes later in her tiny bikini, and holding another bottle of brightly coloured pre-mixed drink.

Sirius had gotten as far as the chairs, sprawled in one and enjoying the late afternoon sun. “This was the best idea, whoever’s idea this was.”

“Water!” Marly hopped around as Mary made her way over wearing a flowy coverup.

“Alright alright,” Sirius snickered, wondering if Remus would enact something deliciously torturous on them if they both got changed at the same time.

“Come on, Marly, let’s go down there.” Mary pointed over her shoulder. “I think Lily’s already made a beeline for it.”

Sirius glanced over their shoulder as they got up, seeing Lily’s red hair over by the shore, and James with her. They chuckled thinking of their plan to convince James of Nessie, crossing to their tent. “Only me,” they hummed as they unzipped the door, not even sure if Remus was in there.

“Hi princess,” Remus drawled. He was doing the ties on his swim trunks as Sirius ducked inside. They tried not to shiver, feeling as if they’d been so worked up all day even the tone of his voice put them on edge.

“Hi Daddy,” they whispered, shutting the zips behind them. “Everyone is already heading down to the loch.”

“Oh, really?” Remus raised an eyebrow, shifting to sit down.

“Mhmm. Marly was impatient, so she and Mary went down, and Lily and James were already there.” Sirius watched him for a moment before pulling their shirt up over their head.

“That doesn’t sound like  _ everyone _ .”

They rolled their eyes, tossing their shirt at him. “I was generalising. Pete and Dorcas are obviously just getting changed unless there’s something extra-marital you know of?”

“Ooooh, no I doubt it.” Remus threw their shirt aside. “That makes me sick to even think about.”

“Ha! They do seem a little mismatched, huh?” Sirius snickered, kicking their jeans off too.

He leaned over to help them out of their jeans, giving them a tug. “They’re basically brother and sister at this point. It would be like me dating… well either of them.”

Sirius grimaced, turning to him a little as they pushed their jeans away. “Definitely not, you’re all mine.”

“Are you jealous, princess?”

“Yes.” Sirius bit their lip, looking down at him as they stepped a tiny bit closer.

“You really shouldn’t be.” His fingers trailed down their chest. They watched him carefully, remembering to breathe.

“Why’s that?”

“Because you’re all mine and I’m all yours.” He grinned up at them as his fingers traced over the waistband of their underwear.

Sirius swallowed back a groan, wanting to climb into his lap, but they also wanted to  _ win _ . “Oh. I see.”

“We should head down to the loch and scare James.”

“Mmmm, we  _ could _ .” They trailed their fingers over his.

“You don’t want to terrify your brother?” He chuckled before hooking his fingers around the band.

_ Don’t give in _ , Sirius told themselves, the backs of his fingers warm against their stomach. “Of course I do. I like it here, though.”

“Ah, I’m sure you do.” He pulled their underwear over their hips.

Sirius knew he was just going to say he was helping them get changed, but that didn’t stop their body reacting to the situation. They bit their lip hard, wriggling their hips a little to help him along, one hand going to his shoulder. When their underwear was off, Remus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to their stomach.

“What are you wearing for swimming?”

“Mm, those black ones.” Sirius nodded to them at the top of their bag, torn between looking at him and glancing away because it was too much.

Remus reached over, one hand on their thigh. “I like these, they look good on you.”

“Ah, yeah? What do you like about them?” Sirius’ hand on his shoulder trailed up into his hair.

“They look nice against your skin and they make your arse look good.” Remus kissed their stomach again, a little lower this time.

“You think everything makes me arse look good.” Sirius arched their hips forward a fraction, twisting their fingers in his hair.

Remus scraped his teeth down before holding the trunks out for Sirius to step into. They chuckled to themselves, stepping into them easily despite the way Remus made them weak at the knees like this. “It’s because everything does make your arse look good.” His hand just happened to slide over their cock.

“Ah… fuck, Daddy.”

“What is it, princess?” Remus righted their trunks, his breath ghosting over their cock.

“You make me feel so good.” Sirius shifted to help him where they could, mostly just drinking in the sight.

He smirked up at them, looking through his lashes. “Yeah, I’m glad. I love making you feel good.” He peppered some kisses up their stomach before sitting back. “Shall we go?”

They groaned. “Can’t we just stay here?”

“No, I want to go for a swim.” He went to unzip the flap.

Sirius caught his arm before he ducked out, pressing close against him so he could feel just how worked up he had got them. “Then later we can go skinny dipping when everyone is asleep, and run back up here after and you can do whatever you like with me.”

“That sounds perfect.” He kissed the corner of their mouth before rolling his hips back against their cock.

“Mmm, it’s a pity we can’t fuck by the water. That would be so nice, huh?” Sirius scraped their teeth over his bottom lip.

“That’d be fun… who says we can’t get off there tonight?” He asked when they pulled away.

“So long as we don’t get caught, Daddy.”

“You have to be quiet.” Remus finally crawled out of the tent. “Come on.”

They followed him, biting their lip around a grin, wondering how they got so lucky. They hurried a little to catch up with him, hooking their arm through his as they walked along, voice a low murmur. “It depends what you want to do to me, though. I’d say being inside me is a little too risky by the lake, although I know you love my arse.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we should do that.” He shook his head as they heard a splash and James shrieking about the cold water.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something instead.” Sirius kissed his cheek before quickening their step to head down to the lake towards the ruckus.

Everyone was always in the water already, nearly everyone but Dorky had a drink in their hands. Hopefully Marly wouldn’t get them all too wasted. 

“There you are!” Marlene squawked.

“Yep, here we are!” Remus’ hand groped their arse quickly because he slipped off to the water.

Sirius bit back a groan, knowing that he was going to be awful all night. They waded into the water, taking the cup Marlene offered them.

“Hey, Dorky, you wanna race?” Remus squinted over at Dorcas, trailing around Peter and Lily to get to her. Sirius leaned their head on Marlene’s shoulder as they watched the pair.

Dorcas smiled. “You’ll lose.”

“You’re flushed,” Marlene muttered, snickering.

“I wonder why.”

“I hope it was something good.” She took a long sip of her drink as Dorcas and Remus had already taken off. It looked like they were swimming towards the shore on the otherside. It wasn’t very far off.

“Hey! I wanted to race!” James shouted.

“Catch up then Potter!” Dorcas called back.

Sirius snickered. “Oh, it was… this is going to be great.”

Marlene did that typical Marlene thing with her eyebrows. “What was it???”

“Typical Remus. Teasing me as we got changed then striding off down here.”

James took off towards Dorcas and Remus, who were a small ways off. Sirius hoped one of them would  _ find Nessie _ sooner rather than later.

It seemed like Remus could read their mind as usual as he came to a stop. “Wait, wait, Dorky, let’s wade out here for James, huh? Give him a chance?” Remus shouted.

“Oh, right!” Dorky came to a stop, taking a few strokes back to Remus.

“Aww, how nice of you both,” Sirius cooed, watching with anticipation.

“I don’t need your pity!” James cried, swimming swiftly to catch up with them.

Remus snickered. “We like to play fair.” He tread water before making a strange face, splashing a little. “What the fuck was that?”

Dorcas flailed a little too, her head going under the water for a moment before she resurfaced. “You felt it too?”

Sirius had to bury their face in Marlene’s shoulder for a moment to stop from laughing.

“What? What?” James stopped, not getting anything closer.

“AH! Fuck! I’m going to see if I can see anything.” Remus went under the water.

Dorcas looked around. “Potter, don’t come any closer, just in ca—Moony?”

There were bubbles coming to the surface where Remus had gone under and James was screaming. He looked like he was hesitating to either go forward to help or book it back to shore. “WHAT IS GOING ON?”

“We just… felt something. Pete, did you say there were creatures in this water? Eels or something?”

“Yeah, yeah the eels.”

Remus popped back up to the surface, a few feet from where he had gone under. “Oh my god it was  _ huge _ . That’s not a fucking eel.”

“Oh fuck no.” James was still stuck in no man’s land.

Sirius gasped. “What if it’s  _ Nessie _ ?”

“Sirius there -- AH! It’s touched me again. Fuck this!” Dorcas started back towards the shore.

“Oi! Don’t leave me out here!” Remus went after her.

“Don’t leave my husband to get captured Dorcas!” Sirius started to paddle to the shore, giving Mary a quick wink as she and Peter looked at them strangely.

“This isn’t Loch Ness, you guys,” Lily reminded them. It was hard to tell if she had bought it. 

“What if there’s more than one, Lils!” Marlene called. “What if it’s a whole species!”

Remus and Dorcas’ strokes broke the water loud and fast like they were trying to out swim something. James finally made the choice to swim back to shore as well.

“There’s a lot of stuff we don’t know, Lils!” Peter said over his cup.

Marlene shrieked. “Oh my god I just saw a shadow in the water!”

“AH! WHERE!? James frantically paddled back, Sirius could see an evil smile on Remus’ face.

“There!” Marlene pointed, gasping. “Oh my god James, swim!”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling as they watched Remus look so thoroughly pleased with himself.

“WHAT?”

“HOLY SHIT JAMES IT’S RIGHT UNDER YOU!” Dorcas yelled as she looked to be holding back laughter.

Lily was holding back laughter next to Sirius. They put an arm around her waist and leaned in.

“It’s fake isn’t it?” 

“Of course, Lils.”

She buried her face in Sirius’ shoulder, her own shaking with laughter. “You bastards.”

“IS IT GONE?” James got to his feet once he was near the others.

“I think so!” Remus was huffing and puffing as he and Dorcas joined the rest.

Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of Lily’s head, laughing themselves. “Thank god you made it out guys.”

“Shit, that thing is ugly and fucking big.” Remus shook his head, somehow he was still keeping a straight face even though it looked like everyone else was about to burst out.

“Maybe let’s stay by the shore next time,” Sirius suggested, holding a hand out to Remus.

He took Sirius’ hand and pulled them over. “Yeah, I think so. Damn.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sirius hummed, dropping a kiss on his shoulder so they could hide a chuckle.

James was heading to the shore. “YOU GUYS ARE STAYING IN THERE?”

“It’s fine now! I think our splashing scared it away!” Marlene called, grinning.

He stood with just his toes in the water, hands on his hips as he looked out at them. “You were joking, weren’t you?”

Remus rubbed Sirius’ back. “No, James, I saw it.”

“We wouldn’t joke about something like that Potter,” Dorcas said, glancing back out into the depths.

“Come on, James, it’s safe here.” Lily held her hand out to them as Remus put his forehead on Sirius’ shoulder.

“I’m about to crack, oh god.” Remus snorted.

“Your poker face is amazing. You can do this,” they murmured to him, watching James tiptoe back into the water.

“I can’t believe he bought it.” He was still breathing hard.

“He did, spectacularly.”

***

Remus was perfectly worn out from the sun and the water, but he wasn’t complaining as he relaxed in his chair following dinner. As he sipped at his beer, he watched Peter and James volley a tennis ball between them. He tried not to laugh at the fact that they really convinced James that there was some sort of Nessie in the loch with them earlier. The poor bloke was so ridiculous, he nearly made Remus drop his stone cold facade.

Sirius had their legs over the arm of their chair, feet in Remus’ lap, relaxing with a drink in one hand. “This is the life.”

“Mmm, I love it.” He wrapped his fingers around the instep of their foot. “What a perfect day. Though I’m a little sore from swimming so hard.” Snickering into the beer he thought about getting the weed.

“Of course, you poor thing,” Sirius murmured. “Pity you don’t have anything relaxing with you.”

“Yeah, nothing at all.” He rubbed his thumb against them.

“We’ll just have to manage.”

“We will, we will. Maybe you could go get something to help?” Remus grinned at them.

“Like what?” Sirius gave him an innocent smile.

“The weed?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Or do you have something else to help?”

“Mm, I could get the weed. My other suggestion is not appropriate for in public.”

Remus rolled his eyes, letting go of Sirius’ foot. “Right.”

Marlene did a front flip as Lily rooted her on. “Careful, babe!” Dorcas called after her.

“Maybe it’ll calm Marly down.”

“We can only hope.” Sirius smiled, standing up and sauntering towards the tent. “Marly, your form is awful!”

“Fuck off!” Marly shouted before repeating the movement.

“I bet I could do that.” James bounced the tennis ball as Remus watched their hips swing.

“Please don’t try,” Remus muttered because he did not want to go to the hospital.

“Don’t you trust me?” Sirius called back, shooting him a smirk before they ducked into the tent.

“No, I was talking to James.” He shook his head. “I believe you can do it.”

“Hey!” James tossed the ball at him, and Remus caught it in his free hand.

Peter snickered, holding his hands out for the ball. “You know he’s right James, you’d end up in a full body cast.”

Remus threw the ball to Peter. “Mate, you’re the least coordinated out of all of us.”

“I’m offended,” James huffed.

Sirius appeared back on the edge of the circle of chairs, holding Remus’ weed box. They ducked past the tennis ball as Peter threw to James, then pulled their chair up to Remus’ and sat down.

“Thank you.” Remus kissed their cheek, taking the box from them.

“You’re welcome,” Sirius murmured, setting their chin on their palm to watch him closely.

He knew they were already thirsty, and this wasn’t going to make it any better. Not that he cared that they were going to be drooling over him as he got everything together. He could hear Lily and Mary talking about the trip that Mary had taken to Thailand when they were in uni. Sirius probably heard nothing they were saying. When he glanced up at them, he knew he was right; they were watching his hands with the most dreamy expression.

“All right, love?” Remus questioned as he started rolling the joint between his fingers.

Sirius squirmed, crossing their legs. “Mmhm.”

He smirked, bringing the joint up to his lips to seal.

“Ooh! We’re breaking the weed out?” Marlene bounced over, a grass stain up her shirt from the acrobatics she’d been doing.

Remus tried not to laugh at her breaking the tension that was building up between him and Sirius. “Here, love. And yes we are, Marly, you’ll be nice and quiet and ready for bed soon.

“Ha, as if I’m quiet in bed,” Marlene said, perching in the arm of Sirius’ chair. They made a sharp noise and shoved at her thigh, appalled she was blocking their view.

He lit the joint, holding back his laughter at his spouse’s dismay. “Here, love.”

“Thank you caro,” Sirius hummed, taking the joint and then a long drag. “This is the only thing that makes you  _ quieter _ , Marly.”

“You turn into a quiet blob, it’s nice.” Remus laughed at her.

“A blob?!” Marlene squawked, plucking the joint from Sirius’ fingers.

“Yeah, you’re boneless.” He nudged her as Lily and Mare came to join them.

“Well, I am a big massive lesbian,” she said, with a wistful sigh.

Sirius snickered, snuggling against Remus’ side. Remus put his arm around them as he took the joint from Marly.

“You are a big old lez and I love it.” Dorky grabbed Marlene’s hand to pull her over to her seat.

“James, you want some?” Remus asked after taking a hit.

“Yeah, after your Nessie stunt,” he grumbled, taking the joint from Remus.

“What stunt, Potter?” He played dumb.

James flipped him off, taking a long drag of the joint. Sirius snickered. “Rude, bro. They saved your life.”

“Yeah, mate, we nearly had to swim you out of there.” Dorcas grinned.

“Hopefully you don’t see it tonight. I think they’re nocturnal.”

“Pft,” James said, waving his hand around until Mary took the joint from him. “If I see either of you out there tonight with a cardboard cut out of some fins…”

“Why would we go in the loch with something like that out there at night, no thank you.” Remus looked to Dorcas who was grinning away.

“Yeah, we’re not crazy.”

Sirius chuckled, nipping Remus’ shoulder through his shirt. He could almost hear their voice—right, why would we go in the loch? His hand went to their thigh to give it a squeeze.

“You know, I hear there’s a ghost that haunts this area. Bad murder happened up here once.” Pete let out a low whistle before taking the joint.

“Ooh, are we telling ghost stories around the fire?” Lily chuckled, sitting on Peter’s other side so she’d get the joint next.

James made a funny noise as Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’ temple. “Yeah, Pete, why don’t you tell us about this murder, huh?” The hand on Sirius’ thigh slid down to their knee then back up again. Sirius squirmed but stayed quiet.

“Right, yeah. I hear there was an  _ axe _ , and they never found the girl's body.” Pete leaned forward conspiratorially. “Real real bloody.”

“Oooh, nasty.” Dorcas looked around, eyes wide above her beer glass. “Just think, what if it’s at the bottom of the loch?”

Remus nodded. “That’s where I’d put it, it’s pretty deep out there.” He gestured towards the direction of the water. “Maybe the monster ate it.”

“Nah, I’d say Nessie is gathering forces for an undead army of vengeful murder victims,” Sirius said drily, chuckling.

“Her ghost is out here though, eh?” Mary looked around. “I thought that I felt something. Some sort of bad energy.”

“Yeah, you said that the first night we were here.” Remus agreed as the joint made it back to Sirius.

“You got your travel sized ouija board, Mary?” Lily smiled, putting her arm around James.

Sirius snickered, taking a long drag of the joint after Marlene passed it to them. They tilted their head to the side a little, tapping Remus on the shoulder. He turned his head to them. “Hmm?” He grinned, knowing what they wanted. They smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly, blowing the smoke into his mouth as they did. He inhaled then let the smoke linger between their lips for a moment.

“Christ, you can’t even share a joint without being disgusting!” James complained loudly.

Sirius groaned, and Remus saw them flip James off in the corner of his eye. “Oh shut it Potter.”

He took the joint to take a proper drag. “You’re just jealous.”

Lily snickered. “My poor boy,” she said, leaning in to kiss him.

“Definitely jealous,” Sirius murmured.

“He’d choke if he did that.” Dorcas laughed as Marlene wiggled closer to her.

Sirius bit their lip, chuckling a little as they rested their head on his shoulder.

“I would not, thank you Meadowes.” James took the joint. “Come on, flower, let’s try it.”

“No thanks, sweetheart.”

Remus tried not to laugh at the look on Lily’s face.

James sighed wistfully as he took a drag. “I remember when you were head over heels for me.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

“That means she loves you.” Mary chuckled, putting her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

“Right. Mare knows.” Lily leaned over and plucked the joint from James’ fingers, taking a drag as she stood up. “Cmon, let’s go look for highland cows, Potter,” she said, handing the joint to Mary before holding a hand to James.

“Aww, true love.” Remus’ hand gave Sirius’ thigh a squeeze.

James grabbed her hand. “I have the best wife!”

“I do, but Lily’s pretty amazing.” Dorcas shouted back at them as they went off.

“Ha, no contest for the title of best spouse!” Sirius cried, grinning as James and Lily headed out across the fields.

“Aww, thanks p -- my pearl.” Remus caught himself before letting  _ princess _ slip.

Sirius caught it though, giving him the sweetest grin that said  _ Daddy _ all over. He kissed them on the lips, tucking a piece of their hair behind their ear. They leaned into him, humming softly.

After more fake scary stories and some laughs, by one their friends drifted off to their tents. First was Marly and Dorky because Marlene was just a boneless blob. Then Lily and James went off because he was getting a little jittery. Then Mary and Peter went off to sleep because Peter was falling asleep standing up. This left Sirius and Remus sitting by the embers of the fire under the stars.

“Mmm, nice night?” Remus asked them quietly.

“Wonderful,” Sirius murmured, turning to kiss his shoulder. “You?”

“So perfect.” His fingers slipped up their thigh, higher now that no one else was around.

Sirius bit their lip, squirming down in their chair a little. “You’ve been awful all night.”

“Awful?” He acted like he had no idea what they were talking about.

“Awful. Getting your hand as far up my thigh as possible whilst holding somewhat civil conversation.”

Remus smirked at them. “You poor princess.”

“Oh yes, I’m so sad about it.” Sirius pressed their thighs together, catching his hand between them.

As usual he gave a little wiggle of his fingers. “I bet you are, probably thinking of all the naughty things you would have rather been doing instead of having a nice night with our friends.”

“Mmm, I like both. I like sitting around the fire with our friends, and then doing naughty things with Daddy after.”

Remus brushed his lips over their jaw. “Yeah, me too princess.”

“Oh yeah?” They tilted their head a little, letting him move his fingers a little more. “What shall we do now?”

“Mmmhmm, let’s go down to the loch. Just to look.” His fingers brushed against their cock.

Sirius’ hips twitched a little. “Ah, I bet the light looks nice on the water.”

“I bet it does. Come on.” He pressed his palm against them.

“You’ll—ah—you’ll have to let me up first.”

“‘Course princess.” With one more kiss and a slide of his hand, Remus stood up acting as if he was perfectly innocent.

Sirius groaned, taking a breath before they stood up. They stretched onto their toes before holding out their hand to him, smiling wryly. He grabbed their hand, lacing their fingers together. Sirius pressed a kiss to his knuckles, lingering there and scraping their teeth just a little as they started down towards the loch.

The night was perfect, it was still warm out, even the sun was no longer shining in the sky. The sky was dotted with stars that could not be usually seen in the city. The moon glistened off the lake, making Remus feel like he could go out and grab it. Not to mention, the most beautiful thing was right next to him holding his hand -- oh god that was sappy.

“This is beautiful,” Sirius whispered.

“Mmm, yeah you are.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to their temple, waiting to hear what they were going to say to that.

Sirius chuckled, leaning in to him. “Oh, that was so sappy. Didn’t realise we’d walked into one of your novels.”

“Of course we did. There’s moonlight and the water… though I think we’ll venture into one of your bodice rippers soon.”

“Ha! You think so? I don’t have a bodice for you to rip.”

“I know, we should get you one so I can do that.” Remus settled his hands on their hips.

“Do you want to venture into the lake with the monsters and ghosts in there?” Sirius leaned in and kissed him briefly.

Humming against their lips, he agreed. “Of course, princess. We’ll protect each other.”

“Mmm that sounds good. And we’ll get cold and wet and run back to the tent to get warm?”

“Yes, princess.”

Sirius grinned, before stepping back and pulling their shirt over their head in one swift movement. He couldn’t stop watching them as he reached for the hem of his shirt. They looked so beautiful in the moonlight. They shot him a smile and a wink, pushing their shorts down, revealing nothing underneath.

“Of course,” he muttered as he got out of his own shorts -- and his briefs.

“What?” Sirius said, grinning as they stood in front of him. “No point putting underwear on that late in the day.”

“Silly me.” He stepped closer to them.

“Mhmm.” Sirius bit their lip, stepping forward too. “Are we gonna stand here or are we gonna go swimming?”

“Let’s swim.” Remus cupped their cheek, rubbing his thumb over the stubble there. There were so fucking goregous, they made Remus dizzy. “Come on.” He managed to pull himself back and drag them towards the water.

Sirius snickered. “Am I all ruggedly handsome?” They asked, following him into the water with it splashing around them.

“Yes, I love it. How do you look good in every single way?” He fell back into the cool water, shivering a little at the coolness.

“Because I’m me, silly.” Sirius took a breath then ducked under the water, resurfacing with a grin.

Remus laughed. “Of course, I should know better. I’m still struck silly by it all the time, princess.” He went to wrap his arms around their waist.

“You are, aren’t you?” Sirius chuckled, swimming closer. “Silly Daddy.”

“Mmmhmm, it’s all your fault, really.” He kicked his feet under the water a little.

“Oh yeah? How so?” They wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

“Because you just keep being so beautiful and stunning. It catches me off guard.” He kissed their forehead.

“Mmm, you always say the nicest things.”

Remus grinned, pushing their wet hair back from their shoulders. “It’s because my princess deserves the nicest things.”

“So do you Daddy.”

“It’s lucky that I have the nicest princess then, huh?”

“Mhmmm,” Sirius hummed, before they leaned in and kissed him.

***

Sirius heaved a contented sigh, tilting their head up to look at the stars and the moonlight. Even this late, it was still warm, despite the fact they and Remus were currently naked in the loch. They’d been off and on teasing each other the whole time and just having the most fun.

“Wish I had a camera.” They could hear Remus treading on the water behind them before his hand came to rest on the small of their back. It quickly began to drift lower.

“Oh yeah? The landscape is quite pretty.” They tipped their head back to look at him, grinning.

“Yeah, the landscape.” He laughed softly before kissing the corner of their mouth as his fingers trailed down the cleft of their arse.

“Mmm, definitely.” Sirius turned their head, kissing him properly as they pressed back against him.

Remus sighed into the kiss as one of his fingers circled against them as his free hand slid down their side. Sirius groaned, shuddering a little. They had been working each other up all night. “Do you want to go back to the tent, princess? Are you cold?” He whispered as the hand on their side went lower, turning in towards their abdomen.

“Mm, I’m getting a little chilly.” Sirius wrapped their hand around his upper arm.

“My poor princess.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip before laving his tongue over it.

“Mmm, I’m sure Daddy can warm me up,” Sirius murmured, trailing their nails lightly down his arm and straying over to his stomach.

His hand wrapped around their cock, and even in the water Sirius could still tell that he had been climbing together. “‘Course, gotta keep you warm.”

They let out a low moan, nipping his bottom lip as they trailed their nails down the crease of his hip. “Pretty please?”

“Pretty please… keep you warm?” Giving their cock a firm stroke, Remus’ other finger pressed against their entrance.

Sirius moaned sharply, hips bucking. “Ah, fuck. Pretty pl—please, can I touch you?”

“Yes, princess.” He nodded as his hand moved over them.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius whispered, wrapping their fingers around him.

“Ah, fuck, you’re so welcome princess.”

“Ahh, Daddy’s so nice to me.” Sirius bit their lip, stroking him slowly.

Remus’ lips kissed down their jaw towards their neck. “I love you princess, of course I take care of you.”

“Mmm, such good care of me. What shall we do with the night?” Sirius paused to thumb over the head of his cock, trying to decide what they wanted the most—as if they had a choice.

After sucking a kiss to a certain sensitive spot on their neck, Remus pulled back slightly. “Mmm, this.”

“Yeah? Don’t wanna go—go back to the tent?”

Remus just hummed as his bite and licked at their neck. The hand on their cock was moving faster and the finger teasing against them was light and  _ just so _ to make them feel dizzy. Sirius moaned, sinking against him and just surrendering to him and the water, their eyes closing.

“Ahh, fuck, fuck that feels so good. I—ah, can I come?”

“Mmm, maybe.” Remus scraped his teeth over their skin, his hand moving faster.

Sirius could only let out a whine, thinking of the marks he’d leave. “Please, pretty please Daddy?”

“Yeah, come for me princess.” He bit down hard as his wrist slightly twisted and the finger did something lovely.

“Ah! Fuck, ahh, thank you,” Sirius practically yelped, overwhelmed for a moment as they came, hips bucking. Remus kissed them and stroked them through, not moving his mouth from their neck. They were going to have so many marks tomorrow. They shuddered, body tensing as they buried their face against his shoulder, panting through their orgasm.

“You’re so perfect princess.”

“Ah, fuck, god,” they moaned, finally relaxing, one arm around Remus’ shoulders to keep them afloat. 

“Yeah?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, fuck, you’re amazing.” Sirius dropped a kiss on his shoulder, shuddering still.

“You’re amazing.” He pressed a few more kisses to their neck.

Sirius let out a long breath, trailing their fingers back from where they’d gripped his hip to graze over his cock again. Remus’ hips rocked against them.

“I love you princess.”

They hummed softly, wrapping their fingers around him and stroking slowly. “Mm, I love you too Daddy.”

“Ah, you’re so good for me.”

“I like being good for you Daddy, you treat me so nice,” they murmured, kissing his cheek as they moved their hand a fraction faster, pausing to thumb over the head of his cock.

“Mmm, should we go back to the tent so you can be really good and let me fuck you?”

Sirius moaned softly. “I can be really good Daddy, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

He laughed, pressing a few more kisses to their neck. “I know, princess.”

“Of course.” Sirius turned their head and kissed his temple before pushing away from him and swimming back towards the shore.

They could feel Remus following right behind them, every so often his hand would brush against their leg. As soon as they got stable footing, Sirius grabbed their discarded clothes and took off at a run back towards the tent, grinning to themselves.

“Brat.” They heard him mutter under his breath as he did the same, but they were faster.

Sirius practically dived into the tent, throwing their clothes into the corner and grabbing the towel they’d left thrown over their bag earlier. They were stifling laughter as they did, scrambling up to the top of the sleeping bags and attempting to look like they were just innocently lying there.

When Remus popped his head into the tent he had a very put on annoyed look on his face. “Good thing I can’t tickle you right now.”

“Tickle me?” Sirius half-whispered, giving him a shocked look. “Why would you tickle me Daddy? I’m going back to the tent so I can be really good and let you fuck me.”

“You ran away!” He went to zipping up the tent after tossing aside his clothes.

“You couldn’t keep up with me.”

Remus rolled his eyes as he grabbed his own towel. Sirius just rolled onto their side, watching him with a smile on their face. They couldn’t be bothered getting dry, the run had done a lot of the work, and they would likely work up a sweat of some kind with Remus, so they were happy with just lying on their towel.

“You’re getting the sleeping bags wet.” He didn’t look up from drying up his arms.

“I’m lying on my towel, silly.”

“And the towel is wet.” Remus moved the towel down his torso.

Sirius bit their lip, watching him for a moment before they sat up again, scooting over to him. His eyes still didn’t raise up to them, working his way down his body to dry off. They caught a bead of water dripping down his stomach on their finger, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Would you like some help, Daddy?”

“I don’t know, you seemed very eager to get to the sleeping bag, could have dried me off down at the shore.”

“That’s much less fun,” Sirius murmured, mouthing over his shoulder.

Remus huffed as he sat back on the sleeping bags, going to throw his towel aside.

Sirius grinned, following him over on their hands and knees, dropping a kiss to the inside of his calf. “See, because we’re in the tent, I get to do this.”

“Right, of course.” He reached for Sirius’ towel.

They paused, glancing up at him as they nuzzled up the inside of his knee. “Would you rather I not?”

“How do you know I wanted you to get to the tent?” He tossed the towel off with his own before laying back against the pillows.

“Mm, because you said you wanted to go back to the tent and fuck me.”

Remus looked up at them. “Yeah, but I didn’t say to leave yet.”

“Well then I think Daddy should be more specific in the future,” Sirius murmured, biting gently at the inside of his thigh.

“Ah, right, it’s all my fault.” He reached out for their hair.

Surprising themselves, Sirius didn’t tip back out of his reach, just smiled and pressed a kiss to the reddened skin they’d just bitten. “Little old me would never step a foot out of line.”

“No, no, of course not.” Remus gave a hard tug at their hair before dropping his hand again.

Sirius stifled a yelp, their body shuddering for a moment at the sensation. They forced themselves to take a breath, then crawled up over Remus to fold their arms on his chest and smile sweetly at him.

“You’re so sweet, huh? The best listener?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius batted their eyelashes, grinning as they leaned in to peck a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t think so, but that’s okay.”

“How can I make it up to you, Daddy?” Sirius hummed, lingering close to his lips.

Remus let out the longest sigh ever. “I don’t know. Maybe you can get yourself ready.”

“Yeah?” Sirius squirmed a little, pressing their hips down against his. “I can do that for you. Shall I move so you can see?”

“Yes, princess.”

Sirius kissed him again before sitting back up, shifting over so they could grab the lube from their washbag.

“You know, you’re so beautiful even if you’re a brat?”

“Yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, feeling their face flush hot as they sat back in front of him.

“Yeah, you’re so gorgeous. I can’t stop looking at you.” Remus’ hand went to their thigh. “Even if I want to tickle you right now.”

“I’m really sorry that you can’t,” Sirius said, knowing they didn’t sound sorry at all. “Where do you want me?”

Remus snorted a laugh. “What’s the easiest for you princess?”

Sirius grinned. “Whatever makes Daddy happy is the easiest for me. Should I straddle you? Or lie here with my legs bent?”

“Mmm, straddle me, I think.”

“Are all the choices too good for you to decide?” Sirius moved up, turning so they could straddle Remus’ thighs and face away from him. They knew if they were at home right now Remus would probably tickle them until they cried.

“So many choices, and they’re all so lovely.” A strong hand slid up their back.

Sirius arched back into him as they poured lube onto their fingers and dropped the bottle to the side. “Are you watching?” They murmured, reaching behind them and pressing a finger against their entrance.

“Mmm, closely.” His blunt nails slid down their spine.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius bit their lip hard to stifle a gasp as they pressed their finger deeper. “I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re lucky that I’m going to let you get off twice tonight.” Remus’ fingers trailed up and down. They groaned, dropping their chin to their chest as they eased another finger into themselves.

“So lucky.”

Remus gripped their hip with his free hand. Sirius arched into him slightly, shuddering as they twisted their wrist. “Add another finger.”

“Mm, or you could.”

There was a little groan, but Remus didn’t move either hand. “I told you what to do.”

“Don’t you want your fingers inside me Daddy?” Sirius teased a third finger against themselves, letting out a soft groan. Remus didn’t answer them as he gripped their hip tighter. Sirius was sure he was going to leave bruises, but that only made their head spin even more. “Or your cock?”

“What do you think, princess?” He was all breathy, shifting under them.

Jesus, Sirius loved him like this. They rocked their hips a little, pressing back against their hand. “I think, mmm, that Daddy is trying very hard not to throw me onto the bed and fuck me so hard I have to bite my hand to stay quiet.”

“Maybe…” Somehow his fingers gripped their hips even harder.

Sirius groaned softly, his grip almost painful, as they twisted their arm a little, trying to reach that perfect spot. “I think so. Hold me down by my hair and fuck me like you’ve been thinking about all day.”

“Fuck, yeah. You’re -- you’re being too loud.”

Sirius bit their lip as they carefully removed their fingers, doing it slowly so he could watch. “Daddy will have to keep me quiet then,” they whispered.

Remus’ fingers finally let go of Sirius’ hips. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“M’ready.”

“Yeah? But did I give you the direction to stop?”

“I must’ve misheard you because I’m being too loud.” They backtracked just a little, teasing their thumb over their entrance.

“Must’ve.” He grabbed their wrist.

Sirius managed to swallow their noise of surprise, twisting a bit as they rolled their hips back against him. Remus pulled them back against him before wrestling on to the sleeping bag underneath them. They gasped a breath, quiet as possible, as they turned their head to the side, still trying to get purchase with their feet. Not letting them get much leverage, Remus’ hand came up over their mouth as they could feel his cock against their thigh. Sirius tried to lift their hips, heart pounding at the weight of Remus against them.

“Stay still princess.” Remus whispered in their ear before his cock pressed into them. His free hand came up to their hair.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sirius breathed, closing their eyes at the feeling of his breath against their ear and the sensation of him inside them, so warm and full.

“So -- so perfect for Daddy.” His voice was soft and deep, right up against their ear as he started to fuck them hard and fast. The hand over their mouth clamped tight as the other pulled at their hair.

Sirius closed their eyes, overwhelmed with the sensation of everything, body clenching with every one of Remus’ thrusts. His voice in their ear felt so good, all warm and low. Every so often Remus would nip at their ear or neck when he gave their hair a tug. With every thrust, Remus hit that perfect spot inside of Sirius. They couldn’t do anything but lay there and let him inch them closer to orgasm, wanting to grind against the sleeping bag for anything but they were just pinned here and it was  _ lovely _ .

“Are you -- fuck, oh  _ fuck _ \-- are you close, princess?” He was panting right in their ear.

Sirius moaned into his palm, nodding frantically. Their whole body was clenching and trembling with every thrust.

“Ah -- ah, fuck, already? You just came.” His hips lost their steady pace. He was right, they had just come a short time ago, but Remus always got them so worked up. They were pretty sure Remus wouldn’t let them come like this, but they nodded again, just to try and convince him.

“Fuck, you feel so good, princess.” Remus let out a low moan as they could feel his body tensing.

Sirius groaned, breathing hard through their nose. He felt so good, holding them tight and murmuring praise and filth in their ear. They could feel their climax building even as they tried to ignore it.

“I’m gonna -- gonna come inside you.” Remus’ hips stuttered. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“Mmmph.” Sirius nodded, on the edge at the way Remus was coming apart.

One more thrust and Remus came, bit down hard on their shoulder as his thighs quivered. Sirius whimpered, feeling warmth flood their insides twinned with the pain of his teeth. They knew he hadn’t told them they could come so they were trying their hardest not to, when every bit of them wanted to come.

“Fuck,  _ oh god. _ ” Remus moaned against their shoulder as his body trembled.

Sirius turned a little, trying to dislodge his hand on their mouth so they could continue their internal monologue of  _ please please _ out loud. Slowly, Remus stopped moving, pulling out of them but keeping the hand over their mouth. Sirius squirmed, making a soft noise that they hoped sounded pleading enough.

A moment later, one of Remus’ long fingers pressed inside of them as he kissed over their shoulder.

“Mmm!” Sirius’ eyes shuttered, trying to lift their hips and grind back against him, their imagination running wild at what Remus looked like right now, what his fingers looked like.

“Mmm? What?” His voice was rough as another finger pressed in, fucking them just like his cock had been doing.

Sirius could only moan, shuddering with every thrust. They couldn’t stay still, squirming and trying to push up, hands clenching in the sleeping bags to try and get something. Every time they tried to move their head Remus followed them. True, they could safeword but they didn’t want to  _ stop _ , they wanted to come.

***

Sirius looked like they were about to lose it as they squirmed around. He knew they wanted to come, but Remus hadn’t told them they could yet. It was adorable that they listened so well when they wanted to. With his fingers inside of them, Remus knew that he could do nearly anything he pleased.

“My fingers are all covered in my come,” he whispered into their ear.

“Mmm!” Sirius clenched around his fingers, a flush creeping down their shoulders.

Pressing a few more kisses over their shoulder, Remus twisted his wrist slightly. “You really wanna come don’t you?”

They let out a quiet whimper against his palm, their breathing sharp in and out of their nose.

“Shake your head yes or no princess.” Remus’ lips feathered kisses over their cheek.

Bless them, Sirius gave the clearest nod they could with his hand over their mouth, their eyes wide and pleading. He nodded himself. “Go ahead princess, come for Daddy. You’re so good for listening and not just doing it.”

Sirius moaned, their hips shuddering and twitching as they did just that.

“Perfect princess.” He didn’t drop his hand yet, kissing them all over their face. Sirius’ breathing quickened for a moment, before they went lax beneath him, still trembling with the aftershocks.

Finally letting his hand fall from their mouth, Remus pressed a kiss to their lips. He lingered as he gently pulled his fingers out. Sirius kissed back instantly, sinking into him with a hum of content.

“My fingers are all dirty,” he murmured.

They took the hint almost immediately, pulling back from the kiss. Their lips were still parted, tongue just over their bottom lip, so pretty and obedient. With a smirk he slid his fingers into their mouth, brushing against their tongue. Sirius moaned softly, eager sucking his fingers clean as they looked up at him through their lashes. Remus could tell they were floaty just by the look in their eyes.

“Mmmm, you’re so good, you did so good.” Remus brushed their damp hair back. He could see the way his praise made them smile and squirm a little as they gave his fingers a slow lick, pulling back. “My perfect princess.” He batted around with his other hand for one of their water bottles.

Sirius rolled onto their back with a groan, kissing the tips of his fingers. “Hi.”

“Hi princess.” He finally found the water. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm, floaty but good.” Sirius smiled, holding a hand out for the water.

Remus handed them the water after opening it for them. “Here you go.”

“Good?” They asked softly, before taking a drink.

“Very good.” He watched them, his hand resting on their thigh.

After a few gulps of water they rested the bottle on their thigh. “I think making me ask for things when you’ve got me gagged should be an official kink of yours.”

“It really is. But you have your safe --- motion? Nonverbal. My brain is not working.” He snickered before sitting up so he could get a towel to clean them up.

Sirius laughed. “Nonverbal. I know I know,” they said softly. “Tap three times, I know.”

“I know you know because you’re so smart, princess.” He smiled at them. “Can I try to wipe up the come on the sleeping bag?”

“I  _ suppose _ ,” they retorted, smiling.

“You wanna lay in it and get all itchy?”

Sirius appeared to genuinely consider it for a moment before they shook their head. “If it hadn’t gone cold I’d clean it up myself.”

“I know, princess.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to their lips before sitting back.

“You’re so handsome.”

“You’re so beautiful.” Remus smiled against their lips then leaned over to try to clean up a little.

Sirius ran a hand over his thigh, nails dragging just a little. As he wiped up the mess, the best he could he glanced over at them.

“Yes, princess?”

“Mm, just admiring you.”

“Oooh, okay.” He set aside the towel. “Should put on some bottoms.”

“Mm, we should.” Sirius flapped a hand towards the sweats they’d been sleeping in.

With a soft laugh Remus picked the sweats up for them and shifted back so he could help get them on. “Here we go.”

“You’re the best to me,” Sirius mumbled, lifting their hips to help him.

“Gotta look after you.” He slid the sweats up their hips, patting their sides before he reached for his own sweats.

“Have you had a good time so far?” Sirius snuggled down under one of their blankets.

“Mmm, I have. It’s been fun being with everyone out here and getting some sun.”

“You look lovely and tanned, caro.” They held their arms out to him, wanting to snuggle.

“You have a little tan too. Obviously not as deep as my tan with your good sunblock.” Remus got into his sweats finally so he could curl up with them.

“I’m good about putting sunblock on. Unlike  _ someone _ .”

Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Mmm, I know, but you like me all tan.”

“I very much do.” Sirius kissed his cheek, snuggling against his chest.

He pressed kisses over their shoulder again. “You’ve got quite a few hickeys.”

“Someone, the same person who is bad with sunblock, quite likes snacking on my neck,” they mumbled, eyes closed.

Remus hummed. “What a strange person they are.” He kissed their temple. “Are you going to sleep, my pearl?”

“I’m just cuddling. They are very strange but I love them very much.” Sirius smiled, still holding him tight. “Is the king of sleep not sleepy?”

“I’m glad that you love them very much because they love you very much.” He carded his fingers through their hair. “I am sleepy. Goodnight.”

Sirius chuckled, kissing his wrist. “Goodnight Daddy. I love you.”

Closing his eyes, Remus began to drift off to sleep. Sirius was snuggled up next to him, their face buried in the crook of his neck.

_ Just _ as Remus was about to fall off to sleep, feeling as warm and drowsy, there was a very distinct  _ moan _ . “What the fuck?” He laughed.

Sirius was quiet for a moment before they chuckled. “That was Marlene… and I hate that I know that.”

Stifling his laugh, Remus ended up snorting as he could hear Dorcas’ muffled voice telling her off. “I don’t want to know how you know that.”

“Seared in my memory from when I slept in their spare room for a few months,” Sirius murmured, still sniggering.

He chuckled as he settled back in, hoping that sleep would come quickly and not be broken by Marlene’s moans. 

“And you call me loud.”

“I know, I know.” He snorted again.

Sirius snickered, kissing his neck. “Shhh, sleep.”

“Okay, okay, sleep.” Remus yawned, finally settling back into bed.

“Princess says so,” Sirius whispered, hugging him as they too settled down.

“Mmm, stop being bossy. You sleep too.” He mumbled.

Finally, Remus was able to drift off to sleep, a nice heavy and deep one thanks to the sex, the weed, and the drinks. He wasn’t sure how long he was out but he woke up to a loud thumping then a shriek.  _ What the fuck _ . He furrowed his brow, sitting up straight. His heart was pounding in his chest by the abruptness of it all.

Sirius jumped, sitting up straight too, their hair all mussed up. “What the fuck?”

“SORRY!” 

“Marlene!” Remus huffed leaning forward to unzip the flap. “What the fuck was that?”

Marlene was holding the tennis ball in one hand, looking like a deer in the headlights. “Sorry Moony! I slipped.”

“And hit our tent? It’s not like it’s not in the middle of that wide open space. There’s so much room around us!” Remus gestured around them.

Marlene grimaced. “Sorry Moony.”

Remus felt Sirius’ hand on his back, rubbing in slow circles. “It’s okay.”

Remus grumbled before zipping the flap back up. “I was sleeping.” He shuffled back down into their little nest of blankets and pillows.

Sirius chuckled, scooting up to lie down next to him. “My poor king of sleep.”

“So angry.” He pulled the sleeping bag up to his chin.

“Poor thing,” Sirius murmured, kissing his cheek. 

Remus pouted. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe me on what, caro?” They kissed across his cheek to his ear.

“Believe that you feel bad.” He rolled his eyes.

“I do. You know I hate when you get woken up and you’re all grumpy.” Sirius pulled back, smiling at him.

Remus put one hand behind his head. “Yeah, but I feel like you’re being bratty somehow, making fun.”

Sirius bit their lip. “Maybe a little teasing at first, but not now, caro.”

“Oh, sure.” He laughed softly.

“Can I kiss all the grumpiness away?”

“You can try…”

Sirius chuckled, leaning in to kiss him very softly on the lips. His hand slid up into their hair, letting out a sigh into the kiss. They sank closer to him, their tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Kissing them was always the best, but kissing them in the morning always made things so much better.

“Mmm, love you,” he mumbled against their lips.

“Love you too,” they whispered, as Remus felt them smile into the kiss.

Remus rubbed their back and shifted a little closer to Sirius. “Nearly as good as coffee.”

Sirius laughed. “Is that a hint?”

“No idea what you mean, princess.” Remus hummed.

“I think, perhaps, that might be some veiled request for me to get Daddy a coffee?”

He chuckled, giving a little smile. “Nooo, I would never.”

“Never ever, huh?” Sirius kissed him quickly before sitting up, stretching their arms over their head.

“No, of course not.” He laughed, rubbing a hand over their thigh.

“It’s a good job I love you,” they said, before they undid the door flap and climbed out.

Remus grinned as he settled back down. “Oh I’m so lucky. You’ve got a nice arse, you know?”

“I know,” Sirius muttered, shooting him a wink over their shoulder before the door swung shut.

Remus closed his eyes, waiting for Sirius to come back to the tent. He could smell the coffee before Sirius even got back into the tent. When they did duck back in they were laughing, holding two mugs of coffee in one hand.

“Ah, a sight for sore eyes.” Remus sat up, holding his hand out.

“Aren’t I always?” Sirius passed him both coffees so they could sit down next to him.

“Yes, but extra so when you have coffee in your hand.” He pressed his lips to their temple.

“Maybe I should do it more often.” Sirius took their mug and took a sip. “Marlene wouldn’t let me live though.”

“Oh god, what’d she do now?”

“Remarked on how she didn’t realise we were so high protocol—the sub getting their Dom coffee. Spent the whole time hovering over my shoulder because I had to get it  _ exactly right _ .”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I would never. Normally I’m looking after you.”

I know.” Sirius gave him a smug smile. “But sometimes I bring you coffee because I’m awake earlier.”

“That’s different though.” Remus kissed their shoulder. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Mm, a little tired. And pretty sure I have a few more hickeys.” They chuckled. “How are you?”

They were nearly covered in hickeys now. “Tired, but good.” He took a sip of coffee.

“You wanna try and sleep some more? I can take Marlene out of earshot.”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll survive. If you want to sleep, I’m sure we can cuddle up a bit and doze.”

“I’m more awake than you, I’m sure.” They nudged him with their shoulder, grinning over their mug.

“You’re normally up at dawn. I’m surprised you’re not out there stretching or something.”

“Ha!  _ Someone _ wore me out last night.”

Remus smiled smugly, mostly to himself. “Oh yeah? Wonder who that is. Must be really good at what he does.”

“Mmm, he’s very good at getting me all worked up. And making me beg despite being gagged.” Sirius gave him a look, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah? Did you like that? We didn’t debrief last night.”

Sirius bit their lip, cheeks going a little pink. “I did. It was all really overwhelming… and really hot.”

Remus’ stomach gave a little flip. “Yeah, it was pretty hot.”

“You liked it too? Throwing me down and putting your hand over my mouth whilst you fucked me and whispered filthy things in my ear?” Sirius was watching him carefully, fingers tight around their coffee mug.

“I love talking to you and getting you worked up but you can’t talk.” He nudged their cheek with his nose.

“Is it because when I start talking you get too wound up and lose your cool exterior?” They smirked, tilting towards him.

“Maybe.” Remus pressed a little kiss to their cheek.

“Just maybe.”

Remus brushed their hair back. “You know you do that.”

Sirius leaned into him, smiling softly. Their eyes always went so warm and dark when he praised them like that. “I’ve gotta make you lose your cool somehow.”

“You just being stretchy is enough for that to happen most days when I’m feeling that way.” He took another sip of his coffee. “You’re always going to make me lose my cool.”

That time they squirmed a little in their seat, smiling wider. “Hair-trigger ravaging Remus is my favourite.”

“I know it is. You were extra thirsty yesterday, I could tell.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“Well, that was because you were being all capable and tanned. Plus, knowing you’re horny always makes me thirsty.”

“Oh, you must have been dying when I did a bit of climbing with Dorky.” Remus knew they were probably brimming over with thirst.

Sirius snickered. “You  _ know _ I love you climbing.”

“Mmm, I know.” He rubbed their leg.

“Anything you didn’t like yesterday?” They twisted their leg a little in an attempt to trap his hand beneath them.

“No, loved it all. It was fun skinny dipping.” He moved his hand back so they couldn’t trap it. “How about you?”

They shook their head, smiling. “No, loved it. It was fun skinny dipping too.”

“Honestly surprised someone didn’t come interrupt us then because we are around the biggest cockblocks. We’re only missing your brother.” He snickered.

“I was gonna say!” Sirius cackled. “Reggie isn’t here!”

“He’s the biggest, really. How many times has it happened?” Remus scoffed. “Good thing I love him.”

“So many. And always when your scale is this way.”

“Right, he’s the worst that way. It’s like it’s some sibling intuition. I hope you’ve done that with Ben -- actually we did interrupt him and Hes on the stairs on Christmas before we even knew about that part.” Remus kept his voice low because Reggie still hadn’t told the whole group of their relationship.

“Oh god, yeah. And I was convinced Ben was cheating on Reggie at first.”

“Yep.” Remus shook his head. “But he wasn’t… and we were cockblocks for once.”

“He deserves a taste of his own medicine. He and Marly, they’re the worst.” Sirius snickered, leaning their head on his shoulder.

“So bad.” He pressed his lips to the top of Sirius’ head. “Surprised she’s not coming right on in here to snuggle up with you and interrupt us.”

“Now you’ve said it, she’ll emerge in three, two…” Sirius held their breath, waiting for Marlene to burst in.

Thankfully, she didn’t burst in for once. He let out a long breath. “If she did, I would have lost it.”

“I am very surprised,” Sirius breathed. “And relieved.”

Remus sipped his coffee again. “We’re going to the distillery today still, right?” He asked, excited that they were going to a place nearby.

“Mmhm, I think so. It’ll be fun.”

“You’re going to have to drive because I’m planning on drinking a lot of whisky.”

“Ha! Oh tipsy Remus is also a favourite. I’ll happily drive.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“You do love tipsy Remus, don’t you?”

“I do, he’s giggly and cuddly and very sweet.”

“Mmm, I’m glad you love it.”

“I do.” Sirius put their arm around his middle, smiling. “You’re the best.”

“Not as good as you.” Remus smiled, his arm going to their shoulders. “Should we see to breakfast?”

“Good idea.” They kissed his cheek again. “I’m starving.”

“Great, let’s go.”

***   
Sirius grinned at the sheer chaos unfolding around them at the distillery. They had gone for the big group tasting, with the eight of them, and it included far too many whiskies to be a sensible choice in the end. Sirius was nursing their favourite lowland, mixed heavily with water because they were driving, and watching Marlene lean on the table to hold an excited conversation with their tour guide about whisky cocktails. James had already drank his lot, and was red cheeked and looking more like Monty than ever, his arm around Marlene’s shoulders as he too joined in on the conversation.

Remus meanwhile was chatting with Pete, being far more animated than usual since he’d tried nearly every single whisky there was, it seemed. Mary, thankfully, was as sober as Sirius, sitting happily nearby.

Sirius set their chin on their palm, watching their husband with an adoration that would have made them queasy a few years ago. “Ridiculous, aren’t they Mare?”

“They’re so funny. I had to make sure Marlene didn’t strip off her top before I sat down.” Mary shook her head with a grin on her face.

“Oh, of course. I would say that’s the whisky, but I think it’s equally as likely when she’s sober.”

“She’s just slightly more prone to it with the whisky. Though, Moony looks like he’s at his peak of happy tipsy.”

“Isn’t he? If we’re not careful Punk Remus will start making an appearance and we’ll have to stop him stealing that expensive bottle to spread the wealth equally through the masses.” Sirius snickered, watching as Remus gestured enthusiastically about something.

Mary glanced around. “It’s a bottle of expensive stuff or some sort of symbol of wealth. Did I tell you about the time I woke up and found a large plaque in our flat that had been dedicated to some wealthy person who gave to our uni?”

“Ha! No, I don’t think so? That’s so Remus, isn’t it? Marly likes reminding me of when he stole a fancy statue from a restaurant.”

“I’m sure that your flat is not filled with relics of the upper class.”

Sirius sat up straight, smiling smugly. “Absolutely not, Mary. I have no idea what you mean.”

“Ha,  _ sure _ . If you ever move to a larger house, he’ll have a room full of things he took sticking it to The Man.” Mary took a sip of her water.

“Pride of place on the wall above the bed, or something,” Sirius retorted, laughing. ‘Speaking of, I see that look in his eye. I’m gonna go do damage control.” They stood up and started around the tabe, dropping a kiss on Mary’s head as they went past.

“Good luck!” She called after him as Remus was now turned away from Peter and wandering a little from the group.

Sirius snuck up behind him and wrapped their arm around his waist. “Looking to stick it to the upper classes, caro?”

“Hmm, hi my love. I don’t know what you mean at all.” Remus’ cheeks had a perfect pink flush to them and his smile was so slow and a bit dopey, but beautiful. Sirius couldn’t help kissing the corner of that smile, chuckling.

“Not at all. Not looking for a way to say fuck the establishment.”

“Noooo.” He took a sip of his whisky.

“How many of those have you had?” Sirius was trying not to laugh.

A crease formed in his brow as his head tilted. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

“Ohhh dear,” Sirius whispered back, pressing another quick kiss to his cheek. “Well it’s very good that I’m driving, hm?”

“Yes, I think so. I doubt there’s Uber around here.” Remus knocked back the rest of his drink. “Has Marly got naked yet?”

“Not quite yet.” Sirius glanced up to see Dorcas with one arm around Marlene and the other around James’ shoulders. “I think she’s giving it her best shot.”

“Good, I love this place so I don’t fancy getting kicked out. Is there more whisky?” He looked over his shoulder.

“Sadly not,” they said quickly, hand going to Remus’ cheek to draw his attention back. They were pretty sure there was no more whisky, but they weren’t going to double check.

“Ah, that’s too bad.” Remus turned a little to kiss their palm.

Sirius bit their lip around a grin. “Hi gorgeous.”

“Hi my lovely creature.”

“Are you enjoying the tour, caro?”

“Yeah, it’s very fun and interesting. Are you having a good time? I know whisky isn’t your favorite thing.” He kissed their palm again.

“Whisky isn’t my thing, but having a happy husband is. I’m enjoying it. I found a whisky I quite like.” Sirius brushed their thumb over his cheek, feeling ridiculously sappy.

“Oh, really? Should we get a bottle?” Remus grinned more.

“Ohh, I forget Tipsy Remus is somewhat spendy.”

Remus made a gesture like he was throwing cash around. “Yes, buy my princess anything they want.”

That time Sirius couldn’t hold back a laugh, shaking their head fondly. “Yes, you do like spoiling me.”

“I dooo, let’s buy you something.” He took their hand.

Sirius rolled their eyes, but they couldn’t resist it. They kissed his knuckles and let him pull them towards the shop area. “Oh, if you insist.”

“I do insist. We could get some nice glasses.”

“Ohh, that would be very fancy.”

Remus hummed as they went into the shop, looking around. Sirius hoped that he wouldn’t pick up something expensive and drop it because he was tipsy and uncoordinated. They stayed close to him, hoping to grab something if he did drop it. “Be careful, okay?”

“What do you mean by that?” He gasped as he picked up a nice looking tumbler with the distillery’s logo on it.

Sirius rolled their eyes. Of course he would deny being even slightly tipsy. “You do a lot of gesticulating when you have had whisky, caro,” they said, chuckling.

He  _ giggled _ , “Maybe a little.”

Sirius was torn between rolling their eyes again or snickering at how downright adorable their husband was. “A little, tiny, teensy bit. So don’t gesticulate into some crystal cut goblets, okay?”

“I won’t. These are nice, aren’t they?”

“Very nice,” they said softly, catching him around the waist again.

Remus leaned into them. “Should we get them?”

They kissed his cheek, lingering. “Will getting them satisfy your sugar daddy urges?”

“Yes, and your whisky.”

“Okay, that’s a good idea. Whatever Daddy wants, hm?”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. Whatever Daddy wants… provided we’re not going to get arrested for your impaired judgement.” Sirius chuckled, steering him towards the cash desk.

“Why would we get arrested, huh?” Remus pouted as he held tight to two tumblers.

‘Tipsy Remus is good friends with Punk Remus, and he has some opinions about the law, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, the criminal justice system needs--”

“Ah, yes, see?” Sirius quieted him with a quick kiss before they came up to the cash desk. “Hi love, can we get a bottle of the twelve year Glenkinchie too please?”

“Sure thing.” She grinned as she went to get the bottle.

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Remus set the glasses down carefully.

“Mhmm, that’s the one I like,” Sirius said indulgently, watching him carefully.

“Oh good.” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“What shall we do when we get back to the campsite?”

“Swimming!”

“Oh lord. Yeah, shall we convince James Nessie is back?”

Remus let out another round of giggles, burrowing his face in their shoulder. Sirius chuckled, giving the cashier a smile as they wrapped their arms around him. Oh, they were going to tease him ruthlessly tomorrow when he sobered up. After they paid and were on their way out, Sirius thankfully managed to steer Remus away from a plaque on the wall for some member of the royal family, and deposited him in the car with little incident. They and Mary drove back to the campsite, and the car was full of noisy singing from both Remus and James. Lily was tipsy at best and providing the backing drumbeat on the chair in front of her.

It turned out a good few of the group wanted to swim whilst somewhat inebriated, and Sirius figured it would probably help sober some of them up. That was how they ended up sitting near the door to their tent, watching Remus attempt to get his swimming trunks on.

“Oh, this is difficult.” Remus fell over into the pile of blankets onto his back, a snort escaping him.

“Mhmmm.” Sirius was stifling laughter of their own. Thankfully they were on their way to catching up with him, a cider in hand. “Maybe it’ll be easier sitting down, caro.”

“You’re so smart!” He shifted a little to sit down as he kicked away his jeans.

“Thank you. I’d wager it’s the lack of alcohol in my system.”

“No, no, you’re just so smart.” He grinned at them, holding a hand out.

God, they could never resist him, even when he was a drunken idiot. They took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, and scooted closer. Without warning, he yanked them close and planted a messy kiss on their lips. Sirius laughed into the kiss, putting a hand on his chest for balance. Remus was completely naked under, and very very handsy now they were in the tent alone. Sirius pulled away from the kiss, still snickering with laughter. “Caro. I thought we were going swimming.”

“Yes, yes, we are but kisses,” he mumbled before going in for another kiss.

“Mm, I see.” Sirius nipped his bottom lip, their hand on his chest maybe holding him up rather than for their own balance.

“Yeah, you should.” Remus’ hands trailed down to their arse. Sirius smiled, sliding their hand up to cup his cheek as he deepened the kiss. He nipped at their bottom lip just as Marlene let out a loud shriek.

“SWIM TIME!”

Sirius pulled back, half tempted to down their can of cider so they could catch up with everyone, and smiled at Remus. “Come on, swimming.”

“Okay, okay. I can kiss you more later.” Remus pulled back, reaching for his trunks.

“Yes, yes you can.” Sirius scooted back, then climbed out of the tent.

When Remus eventually reappeared--with his trunks on properly, thankfully--they made their way down to the loch. Sirius paused as they set their drink on a nearby rock, watching their friends frolicking in the water. Marlene was already on Dorcas’ shoulders, and James had conquered his Nessie fear and was floating a little further out with Lily. Mary looked like some mermaid creature sitting on the bank, her cover-up tassels floating in the water. Peter, bless his heart, had his phone in one hand, still searching for coverage to watch the football. 

Remus went barrelling into the water, grinning ear to ear. He looked completely carefree and at home -- all nice and tanned and tipsy. Sirius bit their lip, then jogged a little to catch up with him. They smacked him on the arse on the way past, then set off at full speed to flee, already laughing.

Ah, this was the best idea for a trip.


	5. Pada's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Teddy becomes aware of Father's Day, he gets upset there's not a Pada's Day. So, Remus decides they should fix that.

Sirius couldn’t keep the smile from their face as they stood at the coffee machine. They and Teddy were always awake a little earlier most days, and it was one of their favourite things, those mornings with Teddy. He was sitting at the table, colouring something with vigour, and nattering away.

“So, then Roro told me that Luna and her are gonna make Uncle Wormy a big big big breakfast then go catch fishies and then have dinner and give gifts because it’s Father’s Day today so I wanna do something for Dada because he’s my Dada.”

“Of course piccolino,” Sirius said, kissing Teddy on the top of the head as they set his juice cup in front of him. 

Father’s Day was never a particularly big event in their house, even once Teddy was born. Admittedly, Sirius had always made a joke of it, calling it Daddy’s Day and getting Remus a stupid little gift, and of course a card containing a voucher redeemable for one blowjob. Since Teddy was born, they’d started writing the tag on the gift as  _ to Dada and Daddy _ , and Remus had laughed so hard he’d nearly gotten sick.

“So can we make pancakes really really good? The big ones with chocolate chips and whipped cream?” Teddy looked at Sirius with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Jesus, Sirius felt like Remus must do whenever they gave him their puppy dog eyes. They couldn’t resist him at all. “Yes piccolino. We can make the biggest pancakes, and if you help me, I reckon we can make them for Dada before he wakes up, so we can  _ wake him up with breakfast! _ ”

Teddy hopped up on to his seat, wielding his crayon. “YAY! I’m making him a card. It’s pretty and I hope Dada will love it.”

“Oooh, okay okay. That is important business. How about,” they said, leaning down to kiss his forehead again, “you make that card extra pretty, and  _ I’ll _ deal with boring pancakes.”

Teddy nodded before scrambling to sit back down properly. “Okay, Pada, I’ll do that. Extra pretty. Dada will love it. Can we go to the park maybe today? With Snuffles and have ice cream? I don’t want to catch fishies.”

Sirius smiled as they dug out the pancake batter. “Ew, no, I don’t want to catch fishies either. Let’s ask Dada after pancakes, huh? If it’s Father’s Day then we have to do something he wants to do.” 

“Okay! That’s probably why Roro and Luna are gonna go catch fishies, huh?”

“Exactly, because Uncle Peter likes fishing, a lot.”

“Oh, maybe Dada will want to rock climb then. All he does is rock climb when he’s not watching me.” Teddy was gesturing with a purple crayon.

“That’s very true. He likes rock climbing, but he also really loves doing things with us too,” Sirius hummed, mixing batter.

“Yeah, lots and lots of stuff.”

“Mhmm. So we can ask him what he wants? Maybe if the weather is nice, we can go to the climbing place and Dada can climb whilst we have a picnic?”

“I love picnics. I wish I could climb like Dada.” Teddy pouted, looking up from his card.

“I know piccolino. He’s been doing it for so long. As soon as you’re big enough you can climb a little, hm?”

He nodded, scooting out of his chair. “I can dance though!” He did a little spin.

Sirius nearly keeled over with affection. They bit their lip, watching him spin around and wobble only a tiny bit. God, he was going to be utterly unstoppable when he got older. “You can sweetie. You’re a very good dancer.”

Teddy jumped up and down. “I wanna be just like you Pada!”

Unable to help themselves, Sirius set the spatula down and scooped Teddy up into their arms, pressing a big kiss to his cheek. “You’re gonna be even better-er than me, piccolino. Come on, come supervise these pancakes, huh?” They set him on the counter, a safe distance from the stove.

Teddy peered over at the stove. “Those are big big big, Dada will looooove them.”

“Right! And you see all the chocolate chips? We know Dada loves those. Careful though, remember the stove is really hot.”

“I know, I won’t touch. I’m only looking.” He cupped his hands over his eyes like binoculars.

Sirius chuckled. “Good job piccolino.”

“Are they almost done? My card’s all done. We didn’t get Dada a gift though.”

“Our hugs and love are plenty gifts,” Sirius said sagely, trying not to think again on the blowjob-redeemable voucher.

Teddy nodded, biting his little lip. “Okay.”

“If you want, maybe tomorrow, we can go to the store and pick something out for him?”

“Yeah!” He nodded. “Do we have whipped cream? And coffee?”

“Mhmm. We do! Do you want to get the whipped cream from the fridge for me if I help you down?” Sirius smiled at him as they flipped a pancake.

“Help me down pleeeaseeeee!”

“Goodness Teddy, you are my child. So many dramatics, huh?” They set the spatula down so they could sweep Teddy up and set him down on his feet.

He giggled as Teddy skipped towards the fridge. “Dada’s dramatic too, right? You said.”

“Mhmm, Dada is quite dramatic.”

“So I have to be then.”

“That is very true. Who made you so clever, huh?” They stuck their tongue out at him, chuckling.

Teddy got on his tiptoes to get the whipped cream. “I don’t know!” He stuck his tongue out at Sirius back.

“Okay, okay. What else do we need for pancakes? We’ve got pancakes, they’re nearly done. We’ve got whipped cream. Coffee for Pada and Dada, juice for Teddy.”

“Fruit?” Teddy set the whipped cream on the kitchen table.

“Good idea! Can you see if there are berries on the shelf? Without stretching up okay, no pulling everything down with you.”

“Ah, okay.” Teddy went back to the fridge and got on his toes again. “Pada, I can’t see.”

“Okay. Give me a second to flip this pancake and then we can explore the fridge.” Sirius bit their lip, flipping the pancake. Really, they could tip it over with the spatula but that wasn’t as fun.

“Yay Pada!”

Sirius chuckled again, setting the final pancake on the stack. “Alright kiddo,” they said, wiping their hands on their hoodie. “Teamwork, I’m gonna pick you up and you tell me if there’s berries on the shelf, right?”

“Yes!” Teddy reached his hands out for Sirius.

“Alright, one, two, three!” Sirius picked Teddy up again, holding him up so he could peer into the fridge. “What do you see, Explorer Teddy?”

Teddy did the binocular thing again with his hands. “Mmmm strawberries!”

“Yaay! Can you grab ‘em?”

“Yes!” He reached his hands out, picking out the container.

“Good job!” Sirius spun him around so he could set the strawberry container on the tray with the other things. “Right, strawberries, cream, pancakes, coffee, card. One Teddy, one Pada, one sleeping Dada upstairs.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Teddy dropped the strawberries on to the tray.

“Is that it?” Sirius set Teddy down then poured Remus a coffee, setting that on the tray along with the pancakes. “What do you think?”

“Perfect! Let’s go!”

“This is such a good idea piccolino,” Sirius told him, as they picked up the tray. “Quiet when we go up the stairs though huh? No herds of elephants here when Dada is sleeping.”

“Okay, Pada, I’ll tiptoe.” Teddy got up on his tippy toes.

“Good job piccolino. Let’s go.” Sirius watched, biting their lip so they wouldn’t just squeal with how happy they were, and followed Teddy up the stairs. They’d left Remus fast asleep with his face buried in his pillow, and were willing to bet he was there still.

***

Remus pulled his blankets up a little higher as he felt the bed shift. He was in the nice sort of awake sort of asleep state where everything was all hazy and warm.

“Dada,” Teddy whispered from somewhere nearby.

Yawning, Remus turned over a little towards Teddy’s voice. He had probably climbed into bed with him as he normally did whenever everyone was home on the weekends. “Morning annwyl,” he said, not opening his eyes just yet.

The bed dipped again. “Good morning caro,” Sirius said, their voice equally soft.

“Morning my pearl.” He rubbed his eyes before looking over to see his son and his spouse sitting on the bed with a tray of pancakes and all the best breakfast stuff.

Sirius was smiling at him, and Teddy was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. “Happy Father’s Day, Dada!”

“Oh! Thank you.” Remus chuckled, surprised because he didn’t even realize that it was Father’s Day yet. “This looks amazing!”

“Teddy and I concocted it together, didn’t we piccolino?”

Teddy nodded, reaching for a piece of paper with a Teddy drawing on it. “I made a card!” He scrambled over to sit in Remus’ lap.

“Thank you so much, annywl. I’m so happy.” He kissed Teddy on the cheek, taking the paper with the colorful scribbles.

Sirius shuffled up to sit next to him, smiling broadly. Remus leaned over to give them a soft peck on the lips. This was the best thing to wake up to in the whole entire world.

“And we have suggestions of plans for this afternoon, don’t we? But we gotta check what Dada likes because it’s his day.”

“Really now?” Remus set the cute card aside before reaching for the coffee. “What are these options?”

“There’s climbing and a picnic, aaaand…”

“The park!”

“Oh, those are all great choices.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“I thought so too,” Sirius said. “All very good ideas.”

Teddy was reaching for the pancakes. “The park has ice cream.”

“Ohhhh, right… what if we went on a climbing picnic then got ice cream on our way home?”

“Ooooh, that’s a good idea Dada. What’s your verdict piccolino?” Sirius smiled around a sip of their coffee.

“YEAH!” Teddy threw his hands up.

“This is a wonderful Father’s Day.” Remus ruffled Teddy’s curls.

Of course the pancakes were delicious, and Remus happily listened to Teddy’s story about how Teddy learned about Father’s Day. Remus had wondered how exactly Teddy knew what it was since neither Remus nor Sirius had spent time talking about it. Sirius obviously did some things jokingly, but it wasn’t a big deal. Teddy wanted to make it a big deal because he was adorable.

“Alright piccolino,” Sirius said, setting their coffee down. “How about you go get dressed for us to go climbing. Reckon you can brush your teeth?”

“Yeah!” Teddy threw his arms around Remus one more time.

“Thank you so much Teddy.”

Remus watched him scramble off the bed post-hug, then out of the bedroom. Sirius chuckled softly from next to him, shaking their head. “I forgot that it was Father’s Day today. Thank you for making the pancakes.” He pressed a kiss to their lips.

Sirius hummed into the kiss, smiling. “You’re very welcome. I know I usually just do something silly, but Teddy was very adamant.”

“It’s really adorable.” He pressed his lips to theirs again.

“I do have a little, tiny gift for Daddy though, if he’s interested,” Sirius murmured against his lips.

“Oh, yeah? What does my princess have for me?” Remus asked softly.

Sirius smiled, kissing him again before they leaned over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. A few moments later they reappeared with a maroon envelope. He laughed, taking the envelope from them.

“Happy Daddy’s Day,” Sirius said, with the biggest grin.

“Thank you princess.” Remus opened the envelope to find a card that said  _ Forever Daddy’s Princess _ on the front of it in script. Sirius just smiled, watching him. On the inside Remus found one spot that read:

_ Daddy, _

_ Happy You Day! You’re the best Daddy a brat like me could ask for. I love you, always. _ _   
_ _ Your princess. _

Under it in a doodled little ticket there was another note that said,  _ Daddy’s Day voucher: Redeemable any time (flesh prison permitting) for One Glorious Blowjob from your princess. _

Remus could help the little chuckle that escaped his lips. “Oh, this is a great gift.” He kissed their temple. “You’re the best princess a Daddy could ask for.”

Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “Mm, you’re very welcome. Thank you.”

“I love you.” Remus feathered kisses down to their lips.

“I love you too, very much.”

The whole family, including Snuffles, went out to their favorite climbing spot. It was the most perfect day for climbing, and nothing was better than sitting on the outcrop watching Teddy and Sirius run around. Sirius worried so much about being a good, parent, and Remus wanted to record all these moments to show Sirius that they were doing an amazing job. 

At one point Sirius was ‘chasing’ Teddy, and eventually managed to catch him, sweeping him up. They spun around and Sirius pointed up to Remus as they settled their son on their hip. Teddy gave him the biggest grin and waved up at him. Remus wanted to melt as he waved back at them.

“Are you two having fun?” Remus called down to them.

“Yeah!” Teddy squealed. 

Sirius laughed, smiling up at him. “Are you?”

“The best time.” The grin on Remus’ face was most likely plastered there.

“Yay!” Teddy wiggled out of Sirius’ grasp and began running around again.

They were the best things in his life, he couldn’t be happier than just sitting there and watching them all day. He picked his way down the rocks to go play with them and Snuffles for a little while.

After Sirius went up for a while after they had their picnic, Remus did a few more runs. At one point, Teddy started to doze on their blanket, so they decided that it was probably time to head home… well to ice cream. His son seemed to be out cold until they pulled up in front of the ice cream place back in Godric’s.

“Ice cream?” Teddy asked sleepily, blinking a little.

Remus snickered. “Yeah, annwyl, we’re here.”

There was a bit of a queue at the ice cream place, with good weather and Father’s Day. Sirius squeezed their hand on his knee before smiling at him. “How about I go join the queue, and you two find a good place to sit and watch the world?”

“Perfect.” Remus leaned over and kissed them before turning towards the back seat to get the lead on Snuffles.

“Okay Pada,” Teddy said, still sounding sleepy.

Sirius chuckled and got out of the car, skirting around towards the store. They got ice cream enough, and the same flavours every time, so Sirius didn’t even bother checking. Once Remus got Snuffles and Teddy out, they found a spot to sit on a bench near a tree.

“Do we think this is good, annwyl?” Remus asked his son.

Teddy looked around, a look of concentration on his face, before he nodded firmly. “Yeah!”

“Perfect.” Remus took a seat on the bench, knotting Snuffle’s lead around the leg. “Thank you for the good Father’s Day, darling.”

Teddy climbed up next to him, then right into his lap. “I like Father's Day. Is it just one time a year?”

Remus chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, just one day a year.”

“Oh.” Teddy nodded, looking thoughtful again. “When is Pada’s Day?”

_ Shit _ , Remus never thought about that because outside of their little jokes Father’s Day was not on their radar. “Well, there’s not a Pada’s Day, really.”

His son looked completely affronted. “Why not?”

“Well…” He couldn’t say that Father’s Day and Mother’s Day were now nothing more than commercial bullshit, really and that the whole thing played into the traditional gender binary… “Pada’s one of a kind, right? So they haven’t made a day for them.”

“Oh… can we make one?”

Remus grinned even more than he had been earlier. “Yeah, of course we can. When should it be?”

“Tomorrow!” Teddy grinned, kicking his feet.

“Pada’s got work early tomorrow. What if we did it Saturday? Do you think you can keep a secret that long?” Remus tapped his bottom lip.

Teddy straightened up, clapping his hand over his mouth as he nodded excitedly.

“Are you sure? We can make a really really big day for Pada if we wait then til Saturday.” He glanced up to make sure Sirius wasn’t coming back yet.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Saturday!” Teddy’s voice was getting louder.

“Shh, we have to be quiet so Pada doesn’t know.”

“Okay!” Teddy whisper-shouted.

Next to Remus, Snuffles perked up, his tail thudding away against the bench. He didn’t need to look back to the door to know that Sirius was coming. Snuffles let out a happy little yip.

“Ice cream!” Remus bounced Teddy on his knee.

“Guess what I’ve got!” Sirius called as they came over, holding three cones of various colours and flavours.

“Mmm, chocolate!” Teddy threw his arms up.

Sirius chuckled as they sat on Teddy’s other side. “Okay, so chocolate hazelnut for Dada, mango for Pada, aaand spinach and worms for Teddy!”

“YUCK! NOOO!”

“Yum, Teddy, you love spinach and worms.” Remus took his cone from Sirius.

“Yeah!” Off Teddy’s sour look, Sirius hummed, looking thoughtful. “Okay, alright Teddy let’s do some magic. What’s your favourite ice cream in the whole world that isn’t spinach and worms?”

“Chocolate chip!”

“Right. Close your eyes piccolino, and think really really hard about chocolate chip ice cream.” Sirius shot Remus a little smile, and maybe even a wink.

Remus laughed as Teddy closed his eyes tight and he wiggled around. “Chocolate chip chocolate chip chocolate chip.”

Sirius gasped in surprise, brandishing Teddy’s ice cream cone, complete with chocolate chip ice cream. “You did it!”

Teddy’s eyes flew open. “Yay!”

“You’re so talented, Teddy. Wow.”

Teddy giggled, taking his ice cream cone.

Sirius pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead before sitting back with a contented sigh and tucking into their own ice cream. They deserved more than in day for Pada’s day. Everything about them was just so perfect.

***

“And then the queen realised she didn’t have to kill the dragon, and could be his friend instead,” Sirius said, almost whispered because Teddy was tucked up asleep next to them. It had been an exciting Father’s Day and he was utterly wiped. They pressed a kiss to his forehead, looking to Remus on his other side with the softest smile.

Remus smiled back before sitting up to tuck Teddy in properly. “Busy day,” he said softly. “Night, annwyl. Love you.”

“Love you piccolino,” Sirius whispered, managing to get off the bed without disturbing him, and crept to the door.

Remus followed after them, taking their hand before they could get out the door.

“Hi,” Sirius hummed, kissing his knuckles.

“Hi princess, did you have a nice day?” He asked softly as he closed the door just a little for Teddy.

“Mm, I did. But more importantly, did you?”

“I had the best Father’s Day. Completely unexpected, but it was perfect.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple, walking into their bedroom.

“Mmhm. I agree. Teddy was  _ very _ adamant we celebrate.” Sirius smiled, leaning into him. It was a little early to go to bed, but they had a slight suspicion sleep wasn’t on Remus’ radar just yet.

“I’m sure he was. He tends to get things into his head like that, doesn’t he. It’s very sweet.” He closed the door behind them softly.

“It’s wonderful.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek, smiling.

“Hmm, I think it’s time to redeem that voucher now.” He smirked, brushing Sirius’ hair back.

They tilted towards him, biting their lip. “Oh yeah?”

Remus nodded before kissing them on the lips, lingering for a moment. Sirius nipped lightly at his bottom lip, hands coming up to rest on his hips. 

“It is Daddy’s Day after all.”

“Mmmhmm, and it is the best gift you like giving me.” He feathered kisses down their jaw.

“I think Daddy would be very disappointed if he didn’t get his voucher one year.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, relishing his kisses.

“Yes, princess,” he whispered against their neck. “I’d be so sad.”

“Mmm, then it’s a good idea the voucher scheme has no plans to get discontinued,” they murmured, smiling.

“Thank goodness, I’d be so sad.” Remus’ hands slid up to their shoulders.

“And we can’t have Daddy being sad.” Sirius was practically holding their breath in anticipation, their stomach already flipping at his kisses.

“No, we don’t like sad Daddy.” His hands pressed against their shoulders to push them down.

They stood their ground. “Do you want something, Daddy?”

“I’m cashing in my voucher, princess. I want you on your knees.”

Sirius gave him a smug smile, head spinning at the tone of his voice. “Of course, Daddy,” they murmured, sinking to their knees at his feet.

“Thank you princess.” Remus grinned down at them.

God, this was one of their favourite places to be. Smiling sweetly back up at him, Sirius trailed their fingertips up his thighs, and went to lean in to nuzzle against his cock through his sweats.

“Be good, don’t tease.” He took a deep breath, probably trying to stay in control at least for now. Sirius liked having to make him really concentrate, else he’d lose it.

“Anything for you Daddy,” they hummed in response, fingers going to the waistband. “Can I?”

“Thank you for asking princess, you’re so good, yes you can.”

Sirius let their eyes shut for a moment, his praise making them squirm and shift at the stab of desire. They could feel their cheeks flushing, and was sure Remus could see it too. Carefully, but not wasting any time, they pulled Remus’ sweats off his hips, then down his thighs until they pooled around his feet.

“You look so perfect like this.” His fingers curled into their hair.

“Yeah? Daddy’s favourite like this?” They wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, gently kissing the tip.

“Ah, yeah. You’re the best at this.”

“Mmmhm, thank you,” Sirius murmured, curling their tongue around the head of Remus’ cock.

“Fuck, I love your tongue.”

Sirius swallowed a groan of their own, taking their time to lick over every bit of him. “If you had to pick—mm—my tongue, or my mouth.”

“I can -- can’t because ah, they go together, don’t they?” His eyes were growing darker, getting that certain look that Remus got when he was slipping into a scene.

Smiling up at him still, Sirius took the tip into their mouth, sucking lightly as they hummed in agreement. The noise that slipped out of his mouth was gorgeous as his head tipped back. He  _ had _ said no teasing, but Sirius was enjoying this too much, giving him a slow stroke before they went back to kissing and licking all over him.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good princess.” Remus gave a soft moan as his fingers wrapped tighter into their hair.

A little noise slipped from their mouth at the sensation as they shifted their hips slightly. “Mmm, Daddy tastes so good.”

“Shit, do you -- do you want to touch yourself princess?”

Sirius groaned, pausing in another lick from base to tip. “Can I?”

“You can.”

That alone made their cock twitch. Sirius was sure Remus would’ve said no just to torment them. “Thank you Daddy,” they mumbled, finally taking his cock all the way into their mouth as they slid their own hand beneath the waistband of their sweats.

“You’re welcome princess. Oh  _ fuck _ .” Remus pushed against their head.

Sirius resisted for the briefest moment, before they let Remus push deeper. The moan of satisfaction they gave at getting a hand around themselves was probably low enough to make Remus shudder and they loved that. There was little doubt that Remus was probably trying his best not to be too loud as well because when they looked up at him through their lashes he was biting his lip.

“Mmm,” was all that escaped his throat as he thrust his hips. Sirius had to concentrate on not gagging for a moment, but luckily they were pretty experienced at this. They didn’t want to hurry though, trying to time Remus’ thrusts with their own hand. “Shit.”

Reducing Remus to swears and gasps was always wonderful. Yeah, he was in charge, but Sirius loved being able to do that to him. With another groan, they dropped their hand from his cock, knowing Remus always got a particular thrill when they handed it over like that. Thankfully that meant they could get both hands in their own sweats, wanting  _ something _ but not quite knowing what.

The hand in their hair pulled harder as he thrust so deep his cock hit the back of their throat. He looked completely lost in the feeling, so perfect. Sirius moaned, squirming a little. Remus like this was amazing. They focused on breathing through their nose, swallowing around him and making it the best gift blowjob possible.

“You’re so perfect -- ah, fuck. Are you -- are you close?” His voice was all deep and breathy.

“Mmmm,” was all Sirius managed to get out. They were close, but not desperate to. Remus coming felt more important.

“Good, fuck.” Remus’ thrusts seemed to fall off their rhythm as he got closer to the edge.

Sirius hoped their fluttering lashes and puppy dog eyes would say something along the lines of  _ please come Daddy _ , as they twisted their wrist around their cock, squeezing slightly. Though it seemed lost because Remus tensed as his head went back again. A moment later he came, shuddering and pushing hard against the back of Sirius’ head. They were a godddamn old hand at this, though, so Sirius swallowed and swirled their tongue, moaning at the taste of him. If they weren’t on the edge before then they were now.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. Shit.” Remus groaned, his thrusts slowly. “Come for Daddy, princess.”

_ Fuck _ . Sirius let out another moan around his cock, their strokes speeding up as their hips lifted a little. It only took a moment before they were coming, eyes closing and seeing stars.

“You’re so good.” Remus pulled out of their mouth, his fingers loosening to brush through their hair.

They took a deep breath as soon as they could, head spinning wonderfully as they sat back on their heels. Fuck, they were more than a little sticky, wiping their mouth on their forearm seeing as their hand was covered in come. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Remus chuckled as he stepped back to fall into their bed. “Clean your hand off and come here.”

Sirius couldn’t hide their grin as they stood up and eagerly sucked their fingers clean on their way to the bed. The request to do just that was on the tip of their tongue, and Remus knew them so well. It was perfect.

***

Remus managed to push himself up on his elbows to watch Sirius licking their fingers clean. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he needed to get his arse up to get them water but he needed just one minute to not be complete jelly. “Come ‘ere princess.” He held one of his hands out.

Sirius took his hand, their other still in their mouth as they climbed onto the bed next to him. They were looking flushed and so happy it made Remus’ heart soar. He pulled them close, laying back on the bed with his legs hanging off the side still.

“Mmm, thank you for my gift.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek.

“You’re very welcome,” Sirius murmured, fingers finally not in their mouth. Their voice was all hoarse and soft.

“You need water.” Remus kissed them again.

“Mm, I need Daddy and cuddles too though.”

He chuckled, pulling them closer so they were half on top of him. “I know, baby but you probably need something to drink too. You did so good.”

“Thank you,” Sirius hummed again, curling up against him. “I am quite good at redeeming vouchers.”

“Yeah, so good at it.” He rubbed their arm. “You’re amazing.”

Sirius smiled, wriggling up to kiss him softly. “You’re too sweet.”

“I’m right though,” he whispered against their lips. “You need some water, I’ll go get it. I don’t think that I’m completely melty.”

“You were the one who flopped onto the bed,” Sirius said, grinning as they managed to roll off of him.

“I know, I was melty, I said.” He dropped one more kiss on their lips before standing up. “Need anything else?” Remus managed to start towards the bathroom.

“I like making you melty.” Sirius hummed, and just before Remus stepped out of arm's reach, he felt a soft smack on his arse.

“Mmm yeah, I know you do princess.” Grinning over his shoulder he disappeared into the bathroom to fill a glass of water.

When he went back into the bedroom, he sat back on the bed, pulling his legs up onto the bed. He handed the glass to Sirius. “Sit up for your water, princess.”

Sirius grumbled but sat up against the headboard before taking the glass and gulping at least half of it down. “Better?” They hummed, leaning against him.

“Yes, princess. How are you doing? Do you need anything?”

“Cuddles,” was Sirius’ almost-immediate answer. They pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “And to clean up eventually, I suppose.”

“Always cuddles.” Remus held them tight, nuzzling their neck. “I love you princess.”

“I love you too.” He could feel them smile against his cheek before they pressed a kiss there.

Remus grinned, playing with their hair as they cuddled up together. “Did you like that, princess?”

“I did. You know I always love making you melt like that. Did you?”

“Best Daddy’s Day gift. Best Father’s Day.” Remus sighed, wondering what he could get Sirius for Pada’s Day.

Soon enough it was Saturday morning, and Sirius had to go in to help with a workshop last minute. Remus was actually the one to wake Teddy up for once it felt like. Of course he was upset Sirius had to go in, but Remus convinced him it was okay because they could get things ready for their celebration.

Teddy had spent the whole week planning and telling Remus what they needed to do. There were a million lists done in Teddy’s scribbles and drawings of directions. Mainly Teddy wanted to show Pada how much they were loved with drawings and hugs and maybe some decorations. Remus couldn’t have been happier to see their son get so excited to do something like this for Sirius.

“What should we do now Teddy?” Remus asked him after they finished having breakfast.

Teddy considered for a moment before his face lit up. “Decorate!”

“Okay! Let’s decorate, let’s see what we have. I think we have some streamers and some pride stuff tucked away.” Remus put the plates in their sink.

“Yeah! Pada loves Pride things!”

“They sure do.” He went towards the closet where everything was stored.

“We can have rainbows? And stuffies, and sparklers and ribbons and drawings everywhere.” Teddy followed him, rambling away.

Remus chuckled as he pulled out the box with their Pride stuff. He set it on the ground in front of Teddy. “Let’s see if we have any of that huh?”

“Yeah!” His son was immediately elbow-deep in the box, rifling through.

“We can ask Pada what they want to do today, okay? But maybe we can get pineapple pizza? Is that a good idea? Or should we do something else?” Remus asked as Teddy dropped streamers on his lap.

“YEAH! DADA! PINEAPPLE PIZZA!”

“Yeah, yeah I know you love pineapple pizza.” Honestly, what a betrayal.

“It’s the bestest, Dada.” Teddy dropped a handful of confetti poppers in the pile.

Remus shook his head. “No way, it’s gross. But You do love worms and spinach ice cream…”

“Blegh! Nooo way!”

“What!? It’s your favorite.” He snickered, picked up the pile.

“Nooo! I like chocolate chip!”

Remus walked over to put everything on the coffee table. “Chocolate chip with worms and spinach?”

“Just chocolate chip!” Teddy was somewhere between laughing and shouting, looking completely disgusted by worms and spinach.

“That’s good, I guess because it’s really hard to find the worms and spinach ice cream.” He held up some of the streamers. “So, tell me more about what we need to do today.”

Teddy grabbed one of the streamers and threw it over the back of the sofa. “Streamers everywhere!”

“Everywhere? Even in the bathroom?” Remus went for the entryway.

“Yeah! In the shower!” Teddy seized another streamer and put it over Snuffles’ bed.

Remus laughed, thinking about Sirius trying to take a shower and being met with streamers in there. They’d probably lose it over all the decorations and everything that Teddy wanted to do for them. Remus also had plans for later when Teddy was fast asleep for them.

“And—and! In the kitchen! In the fridge! Streamers on the car!” 

“In the fridge? I don’t know about in the fridge, but on the fridge we can do. You sure you want to put them on the car? That won’t give it away?” Remus finished hanging them in the entryway.

That seemed to stop Teddy in his tracks—his running footsteps ceased. “Oh. Okay!”

“Maybe on the chairs?” Remus suggested loudly since his son was in the kitchen it seemed.

“YEAH!” 

When Remus was finished with the living room, he helped Teddy with the kitchen. The downstairs looked properly queer, so he went out side with Teddy to do the car. As Teddy was wrapping the streamers around his car, Remus’ phone went off in his pocket. Of course it was Sirius.

_ This workshop is murder _ _   
_ _ I’ll be home in around an hour, if all goes well? _ _   
_ _ I love you _

**I’m sorry the workshop is murder** **  
** **I love you too so so much** **  
** **We’ll have a nice relaxing afternoon**

_ Yes please _ _   
_ _ How is the cuddle bug? _

**He’s good, running around like mad** **  
** **We’re just out in the garden right now** **  
** **Says he loves you**

_ Tell him I love him _ _   
_ _ Okay, gotta go _ _   
_ _ See you later _ _   
_ _ I love you I love you _

**I will** **  
** **Love you love you princess**

With a happy sigh, Remus put his phone away to turn his attention back to Teddy, who was wrapping the streamers around the sideview mirrors. “Oh, good job, annwyl.”

“Can we have cake? We should get Pada a cake. Or waffles. Or chocolate. ALL THREE!”

“Oh, we should, shouldn’t we! We have one hour to get something, so let’s go to the store that’s just down the street.” Remus held out his hand.

Teddy shrieked like he’d just been told he’d have sixty seconds to pick his favourite toys. “ONE HOUR! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!”

“I know! I know! Soooo much. Quick, quick, let’s go.” Remus picked him up, basically jogging towards the end of the street, laughing the whole way with his son.

***

Sirius was usually somewhat reluctant to leave work. They lived and breathed Ascendence and it was their baby, but today they were about ready to pull a Punk Remus and burn the place to the ground.

Thankfully, the workshop was done, and Hestia was closing up, so Sirius could head on home and relax with their husband and son.

The bus journey seemed to take forever, but eventually they walked up the drive, daydreaming of the sofa. Only… there were streamers all over the car. Was this some neighbourhood kids doing the opposite of egging? Sirius frowned, starting up the drive and to the house, where they could hear Snuffles barking on the other side of the door.

They opened the door, already shrugging off their bag from their shoulder. “Hello you lo—oh.”

“HAPPY PADA’S DAY!” Teddy came running through more streamers hanging in the entryway.

“ _ What? _ ” Sirius frowned, looking at Teddy in bewilderment. They crouched down so he could hug them, feeling confused and teary and so lucky. “It’s Pada’s Day?”

Teddy was wiggling around in excitement. “PADA’S DAY! Dada said there’s no Pada’s Day and he said we could make one so we made one and it’s today and we put all the streamers!”

Remus came through the streamers, a big grin on his face. “Happy Pada’s Day.”

“Oh my god. Teddy, piccolino.” Sirius’ voice had gone all wobbly as they just hugged Teddy tighter, not wanting to cry in case he thought he had upset them.

Fathers and Mothers Day were never a big deal to them. They sure as hell didn’t celebrate them with their bio parents, and it never felt right with the Potters. So they hadn’t worried too much about it with Teddy, knowing that some things were still stuck in binary gender but those things were usually somewhat avoidable or unimportant. But Sirius hadn’t realised how much this meant to them. They didn’t have to squash themselves into the binary.

“We’re gonna get pineapple pizza if you want and we can do anything you want. Anything at all!” Teddy hugged them tight.

Sirius bit their lip, kissing the top of his head before they looked up at Remus, smiling. “That sounds wonderful sweetie. Thank you so much, this is so nice.”

“And we got you presents!”

Remus leaned over and kissed them on the forehead. “We can do  _ anything _ .”

“Hanging out with my beautiful family sounds wonderful to me. Thank you. I love Pada’s Day already.” Sirius leaned up and pecked Remus on the lips before letting Teddy go and kissing his forehead. “I love it.”

Remus’ hand went to their back. “Come on, let’s decide what to do with ourselves.”

Sirius leaned into him as they stood up, Teddy running ahead into the living room. “Thank you,” they murmured to Remus, discreetly trying to wipe their eyes.

“You’re welcome. He’s too excited to notice you’re all misty, it’s okay.” He rubbed their back.

“I’m excited too. It’s—it’s lovely.”

“I know, princess. I’m so happy you’re excited, he thought of this last weekend.”

“PADA! DADA!”

“He did? Oh bless hi—ah, yes piccolino, what is it?” Sirius smiled, turning to their son.

“CAN WE DO CAKE?” Teddy was jumping on the sofa.

Sirius gasped. “Wait. There’s  _ cake _ , Teddy?”

“YEAH!”

“I suppose we should then! What do you think caro?”

“Anything you want. I’ll go grab it.” Remus gave them a quick kiss.

“Okay!” Sirius kissed back, unable to stop beaming. “Hey, Teddy. Will you show me all the decorations you and Dada put up whilst Dada gets cake?”

Teddy nodded, jumping at Sirius. “YES!”

“Ooft, you’re getting big now kiddo!” Sirius caught him, shifting him to their hip. “Let’s go explore.”

“You can always carry me though.” Teddy hugged them around the neck. “Let’s go look at the bathroom!”

“The  _ bathroom _ ? Are there decorations in  _ there? _ ” Sirius kissed his forehead. “I’ll always carry you piccolino, you’re my child.”

“Of course in the bathroom! You like baths!”

“I do sweetie, that’s right.” Sirius climbed through stairs, sniffing again. “Dada told me you were the one who thought this all up.”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah! It’s not fair there’s no Pada’s Day. That’s silly.”

“I agree. Sometimes the world is silly, but you did a very nice thing for me piccolino.”

“It’s fun!”

“Very fun!” Sirius bounced him on their hip as they walked through the bedroom, grinning.

“What can we do today? We’re gonna have pineapple pizza and what?”

“Hmmm. We could play out in the garden, or we could watch a movie. What do you think?”

“Both!”

“ _ Both?!” _ Sirius nudged the bathroom door open with their hip, letting out a peal of laughter as they saw the tub and shower were also covered in streamers. “Oh this is a very celebratory bathroom piccolino!”

“Yay!”

“It’s wonderful! Where else are the decorations, huh?”

“In the kitchen! And there’s pictures I drewed.” Teddy ran his hands through the streamers.

“Oh yeah? And that’s where Dada is with cake. Shall we go find him?” Sirius nudged Teddy up on their hip, still trying not to just keel over with how thoughtful this was and how lucky they were.

“Yeah! We got a cake with lots and lots of colors.”

Sirius gasped, starting back down towards the kitchen. “You did? What flavour is it, can you remember? No spinach and worms I hope!”

“Noooo no spinach and worms! Yucky!” Teddy giggled, kicking his feet around.

“I thought spinach and worms was your favourite!” They went into the kitchen, finding Remus at the counter.

“Nooooo, Dada said the same!” He squealed.

Remus snickered as he set the plates at the counter. “Do you like your cake, love?”

Sirius looked past him to the cake on the counter. It was as Teddy said, covered in daubs of different coloured icing like some modernist art, along with some sugar flowers all over the top. “Oh, it’s beautiful!”

“Isn’t it nice? We saw it and just had to get it.” Remus kissed them softly. 

Teddy nodded. “Yeah! I picked it out because it’s soooo pretty.”

“It’s a really good choice, piccolino!” Sirius set Teddy down with a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you both.”

“You’re welcome!” Teddy hugged him tight around their legs. “Can we eat it out in the garden, Pada?”

“That sounds good to me kiddo. Can you run ahead and open the door so Dada and I can bring cake out?”

Remus let out a soft laugh as Teddy skipped towards their new sunroom to go open the doors. Snuffles went running in his wake. Sirius turned to Remus with an eyebrow raised. “What’s so funny caro?”

“Nothing at all, my pearl.” He cut into the cake.

“Are you sure?” Sirius wrapped their arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Mmm, I think you wanted a minute princess.” He leaned into them as he put a small piece on the plate, probably for Teddy.

“Maybe. Maybe to say thank you for Pada’s Day and so I can not be all misty around him.”

“You’re welcome. It’s also Princess Day too, just to let you know.” Remus grinned, turning a little to press a kiss to their temple.

Sirius’ stomach flipped. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, Daddy’s Day falls on Father’s Day, so it makes sense that Princess Day is on Pada’s Day, right?” Remus placed another piece of cake on a different plate.

“Mm that does make sense. Does Daddy have something planned?”

“Yes, baby.”

Sirius let out a breath, kissing his shoulder again. “Oh, I see. Cake, right?”

“Yes, cake. Take your plate, I’ve got Teddy’s and my own.”

“Okay Daddy.” They kissed his cheek again before plucking their plate up and starting through to the sunroom.

The afternoon was perfect, sitting in the sun and eating cake. Snuffles and Teddy ran around playing with each other, and Sirius couldn’t be happier. Eventually though, both their son and their dog ran out of energy and Snuffles curled up at the bottom of the lounger, and Teddy in Sirius’ lap.

“Shall we go inside, piccolino?” Sirius murmured, looking over to Remus, who looked as content as Sirius felt. He was laid back in the lounger looking up at the blue sky.

“Yeah, are we gonna have pizza? Are you having a good Pada’s Day?”

“Yes sweetie, of course I am. We can order pizza. Maybe Dada can do it on his phone for us whilst we find a movie to watch?”

Remus leaned over to drop a kiss on their cheek as he gathered up their plates. “I can do that.”

“Pineapple! Lots and lots for Pada. Can we give them our gift?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Sirius stood up, hitching Teddy back onto their hip, he wasn’t exactly sleepy but very cuddly.

Teddy agreed, rested his head on their shoulder. “No regular pizza either.”

“Ha, I’m the one ordering here.” Remus snickered, walking towards the door with Snuffles trailing after them all.

“Ooh, Dada will definitely not eat pineapple pizza piccolino. You and I can get one with lots and lots of pineapple though, and Dada can have boring pizza, right?” Sirius smiled at Remus over Teddy’s head as they went into the living room.

He smiled back at them. “Yeah, boring old Dada will get his boring old pizza.”

Sirius chuckled, hugging Teddy. “Now, what’s this you said about gifts, kiddo?”

“They’re in the closet.” Teddy hugged them back.

“Should we go get them whilst Dada gets pizza?”

“Yeah!” He nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, pleaseeee.”

“Alright. Have you got pizza sorted, caro?” Sirius probably didn’t need to ask, because it felt like Remus was Peak Daddy today.

“Of course, my pearl,” Remus called back to them.

“Thank you!” Sirius shifted Teddy again--he really was getting heavy--and started up the stairs into their bedroom.

“No problem, love. Do you want me to get your gifts?” Remus shouted up.

“No! We got it!” Sirius looked at Teddy. “What do you think, are we allowed to go in the closet?” They had a rule that Teddy shouldn’t really be snooping around in his parent’s room, but if he was with Sirius it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Yeah!” He squeezed his arms around them. “We have to get your gifts.”

“Alright, alright. I’m gonna need to set you down, okay?” Sirius paused at the bed, feigning dropping Teddy onto it.

“AH! Ya!”

Sirius laughed, setting Teddy on the end of the bed with a kiss to his forehead before they crossed to the closet and pulled it open, looking for anything vaguely gift-like.

“They’re on the tippy top shelf.” It sounded as if Teddy was bouncing on the bed.

Ah, there they were. “Be careful piccolino,” Sirius said before reaching up to grab the teal gift bag.

“I -- am -- Pa -- da.” He was giggling as he bounced up and down. Sirius rolled their eyes and turned back to him, unable to even pretend they were mad.

“Come on then Tigger, back downstairs?”

“Ya -- essss.” Teddy flopped down onto his back.

“Are you gonna bounce your way downstairs?”

Teddy laughed, rolling towards the edge of the bed. “Nooo, Dada will be mad.”

“Mmhm, that’s right. Shall we walk down then?” They held their hand out to him.

“Yeah because it’s not safe to bounce.” Teddy took their hand.

“Exactly.” Sirius’ heart soared as they took his hand. When did he turn into such a thoughtful and kind kid?

Downstairs, Sirius settled back on the sofa--with Teddy immediately in their lap again--and the bag next to them. “Pizza sorted caro?”

“It’s on its way.” Remus came into the living room with juice for Teddy, a cider for Sirius, and a beer for himself. “Found your gifts.”

“We did. Tigger here told me they were right on the tippy top.”

He sat down next to them. “We needed to hide them because you’re nosy.”

Sirius gave a gasp that was definitely less put-on than the one they usually employed with Teddy around. “ _ Nosy _ ? How very dare.”

“It’s true!” Teddy put his hands on their cheeks. “Nosy Pada.”

They stuck their tongue out at him. “Cheeky Teddy!” 

He laughed again. “Open the gifts!”

“I mean, he’s right.” Remus held his hands out to Teddy.

“Both of you ganging up on me, I thought it was Pada’s Day!” Sirius smiled as Teddy shuffled over into Remus’ lap, then picked up the gift bag and peered inside.

“We love you though,” Remus assured them.

“Yeah! Love you!”

Sirius chuckled. “I  _ suppose _ I love you too,” they muttered, pulling out a mug. The design on the side had a grey horse titled  _ other parents _ and then a pole-dancing rainbow unicorn titled  _ you _ . Sirius cackled. “Oh goodness, that is an amazing mug you two!”

“We saw it and  _ had _ to get it.” Remus chuckled. “Glad you like it.”

“It’s like my unicorn!” Teddy threw his hands up.

“Yeah, it is! Wow, it’s so good!” Sirius set the mug on the coffee table and pulled out the other gift--a book. They thought they were over the tears, but they could feel themselves getting misty eyed when they read the title of the book as  _ Dear Pada _ . It was one of those books where they could input the names when it was being printed, but that didn’t make it any less special because there was  _ Pada _ written down and it was so reassuring.

“Oh, Pada, don’t cry.” Teddy curled up against their side.

“No no, piccolino. It’s okay. They’re good tears.” They put an arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “There aren’t many things with Pada written on them, and it makes me very happy to see it.”

“Oh, okay.” Teddy looked up at them with wide eyes. “Why not? Everything should have Pada on them.”

“Pada’s one of a kind, remember?” Remus ruffled their curls.

Sirius bit their lip, giving Remus a soft smile. “Yeah, not everyone has a Pada. So you’re very lucky.”

They felt Remus’ hand on their shoulder a moment later, squeezing softly. “We’ll get everything with Pada on it.”

“Thank you,” Sirius hummed, turning to kiss his knuckles.

“Can you read it to me for bedtime?” Teddy hugged them tight.

“Of course I can piccolino. We can eat pizza and then watch something before we get ready for bed, alright?”

***

Remus watched Sirius reading the book to Teddy, doing their best to hold back tears. They were so happy the whole Pada’s Day and Remus couldn’t stop smiling. Making Sirius happy was the best thing in the entire world. Teddy loved to make them happy too, and threw himself into Pada’s Day head on. They were already making plans to celebrate the day next year.

“ _ I love you, said Pada. I love you, said Teddy. The end _ .” Sirius shut the book gently, Teddy curled up against them. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier.

“Happy Pada’s Day,” Teddy spoke so slow, half asleep.

“Night annwyl.” Remus rubbed his back.

“Night piccolino. I love you,” Sirius murmured, extracting themselves from Teddy’s bed.

Teddy rolled over, snuggling into bed as Remus carefully got out as well. As carefully as he could, he tucked Teddy in. “Love you.”

Sirius padded to the door, the softest smile on their face as they waited for Remus. As he caught up to them, Remus slipped his arm around their waist and rested his head on their shoulder. “I love you.”

“Mm, I love you too,” they whispered, leaning back into him.

“Should we celebrate Princess Day now?”

They chuckled, eyes closing. “I think we could.”

“Okay, come on then.” Remus hugged them tight as he closed their door behind them. “I should give your card first.”

Remus watched their eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, there’s a card?”

“And maybe a gift or two.”

“I’m very spoiled.” Sirius hadn’t stopped grinning all night.

He hummed, leading them to the bed. “I know you are, baby.” Remus got them to sit down on the bed.

“Very lucky to be very spoiled.” They sat back, crossing their legs and watching him attentively.

Remus kissed the top of their head before going towards the dresser where he had the gifts tucked into his bottom drawer. It was the least likely place that Sirius would go because they couldn’t fit in his bottoms. “You should be spoiled -- all the time.”

“I am. Daddy looks after me lots and buys me pretty gifts and makes sure I’m happy.”

He dug around the bottom of his drawer for the two small boxes that he had wrapped in a black starry paper along with a card in a teal envelope. “I love looking after my baby.”

Sirius beamed, holding their hands out. “Which one should I open first?”

“Mmm, the heavier one.” Remus set one in each hand but held onto the card.

“Okay,” Sirius hummed, setting the lighter one down before they gingerly opened the other. They had gotten a little better at gifts--they didn’t savour it all and try not to rip the paper as much as they did before, but they still took their time.

He took a seat next to them as they pulled out the pink bathbomb with the glitter gold crown on it. “So, is that a good gift?”

Sirius made a happy little noise, laughing as they studied it, their hands covered with glitter. “Oh my god it’s so cute and it smells so nice! Thank you Daddy.”

“I’m glad you like it. We’ll use it later.”

“Yes please,” they said, leaning over and kissing him softly.

Remus kissed them back, lingering for a moment. When he pulled away, Remus took the bathbomb and nudged the other gift towards them.

“Daddy is eager tonight,” Sirius said lightly, starting on the wrapping for that gift, leaving gold glitter all over the paper. They were going to have to break out the bread trick tomorrow to clean it up.

“Of course, princess, I want to be doing more with you than unwrapping gifts.”

Sirius gave him a wide eyed look. “I don’t know what you could mean,” they said, just as they pulled the wrapping off the second gift. It was a thin leather collar, but instead of an o-ring at the front, the ring was heart shaped. “Oh…”

“Do you like it?” He brushed their hair off of their shoulder.

“I love it,” Sirius said, turning it over in their hands. “It’s so pretty, thank you Daddy.”

“Do you want me to put it on you now or are you having fun looking at it?” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

They chuckled, leaning into him a little. “I suppose it depends what you’re going to do once you’ve put it on me.”

“Well, you have your card to open first…” Remus took the collar from their hand. They bit their lip for a moment before tilting their chin up and baring their throat for Remus to fasten the collar around. He wrapped the collar around their neck, taking his time to adjust the collar. “It’s so pretty.”

Sirius preened, biting their lip around a smile. “Thank you for my pretty collar Daddy.”

“You’re so welcome princess.” He kissed their neck, scraping his teeth just above the collar. “Now open your card.”

Their breath hitched at his teeth, but they did as he asked and opened the envelope, sliding out the small card. “ _ There’s my princess’ smile _ ,” they read. “Aww, Daddy. You always make me smile.”

“It’s my favorite thing to do.” He sat up a little straighter to watch them read the card. They hummed in agreement, leaning closer as they tipped the slip of paper from the card and read it aloud.

“ _ The voucher is redeemable for my fingers wherever Daddy wants as well as a spanking when we have a child free house _ .” They groaned softly, looking back up to Remus with a smile on their lips. “That is the best voucher.”

“I’m glad princess.” Remus pressed a few soft kisses down their jaw.

“Is the first part currently redeemable?” They tilted their chin back, hips shifting a little.

“Yes, it is redeemable.”

“Mm, yes please then Daddy.”

“Of course, princess.” He sat back. “Stand up and get undressed.”

Sirius smiled, watching him for a moment. Remus reckoned they were trying to decide whether they were going to behave. Somewhat to his surprise, they stood up, then pulled their Ascendence shirt off.

“So pretty princess. Now your bottoms.”

“I’m getting there Daddy. You’re so impatient.” They pushed down their leggings. “Have you been thinking about this all day?”

“All day, princess.” Remus reached forward to rest his hands on their waist.

“Mmm yeah? I like that,” they murmured, kicking their leggings away before doing the same with their underwear.

“Yeah, trying to decide how to make you happiest.”

“There are lots of ways for Daddy to do that.” Sirius smiled, standing up straight and wearing nothing but their collar.

“I know, it was so hard for me to pick.” One hand slid up their stomach and the other towards their cock. Sirius watched him carefully, their stomach clenching just slightly beneath his hand.

“Did you decide?”

“Mmmhmm.” His fingers wrapped around the base of their cock.

“Ah, fuck,” they groaned, hips pushing forward. “Is it—is it a surprise?”

Remus nodded with a smirk on his lips. “Oh yes, it’s a surprise. But I know you’ll really really like it.”

Sirius had their chin tipped down towards their chest, avidly watching his hand around their cock. “Mmh, I love Daddy’s fingers wherever they are.”

“I know, princess.” His other fingers brushed over their nipple while he thumb over the head of their cock.

“Ahh, yeah.” Their gaze flickered up to Remus before going back down to his hand.

“I could put them inside of you or in your mouth or around your neck or on your cock…”

Sirius moaned softly, their eyelids fluttering. “I w—wish we could do all of them.”

“I know, princess. Eyes open.” He pressed a few kisses to the dip of their hip. They gave a little nod, bottom lip caught between their teeth as their cock twitched in his hand. “Good princess, you’re listening so well tonight.”

“Daddy’s so—ah—nice to me.”

“You deserve it all, baby.”

Sirius made a soft noise, their eyes shuttering again before they forced them open. “Good baby.” He smirked up at them as his fingers pinched around their nipples.

“Ah—ahh, fuck.” They bit their lip, tipping their head back for a moment.

“You should be watching,” Remus said in a sing-song voice. Their cock twitched in his hand again, hips pressing forward just a little as they dragged their gaze back down to watch Remus.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you for listening, princess, you’re so good. I just want you to make sure you’re watching and enjoying your gift.” Remus pressed a kiss to their stomach.

“I—ah—I am, I am. This is the best gift, Daddy is so nice to me.” Sirius’ cheeks were flushed as they shifted their weight slightly.

“I love being nice to my princess.” Remus trailed his fingers over to their other nipple as he gave them a slow stroke. He could tell they were trying to be quiet as they let out a moan, shuddering a little.

“Ah, please Daddy.”

Letting out a soft laugh, Remus gave another stroke as he twisted his wrist. “Please what, princess?”

They groaned, hands coming up to Remus’ shoulders. “Please—please more.”

“Okay, baby.” Remus dropped his hands. “On the bed on your back.”

Remus nearly laughed again as Sirius practically scrambled to obey, crawling onto the bed and flopping down onto their back. Their hair was loose and all splayed over their pillow, a red flush on their cheeks and down their chest.

“You’re such a good listener tonight.” He rummaged around in their side table to get the lube.

Sirius was watching him avidly. “It’s my gift, I want to be good for Daddy.”

“Ah, I see.” Remus settled between their legs. “Bend your knees, feet flat on the bed.”

“What are you gonna do?” Sirius crooked one leg, but took their time.

“I thought you wanted it to be a surprise.”

They bit their lip, clearly torn between knowing what he had planned and the element of surprise. “Mm. I do,” they said after a moment.

“Okay,” he said while he poured the lube onto his fingers.

Sirius squirmed, setting both feet flat on the bed but somehow still managing to wriggle around. They were propped up on their elbows so they could watch Remus.

“Stop wiggling.” Remus gave them a look as he tossed the lube aside.

“Can’t help it,” Sirius retorted, only sounding a little less petulant than usual.

“Yes you can, I know you can.”

Sirius gave him their puppy dog eyes, complete with pout, before going still. Chuckling, Remus shifted forward and pressed his finger against them while his free hand wrapped around their cock. They moaned, hips bucking for a split second before they remembered they had to keep still. “Ah, fuck.”

“Yeah?” His finger circled around their entrance and he felt them clench a little.

“Ah, I love your fingers Daddy.”

“I know you do princess.” Letting his finger sink into them, he finally gave their cock another stroke.

Sirius moaned again, lifting their hips up to try and get his finger deeper. “Fuck, they feel so good.”

“Stay still, princess.” Remus’ fingers slid deep into them as he stopped to circle his thumb around the head of their cock. They nodded, moaning in the back of their throat. Remus could see their thigh muscles clenching in an attempt to do as he said. “I bet you wanna come already.” He went back to stroking Sirius’ cock firmly.

The sweetest whimper slipped out of Sirius’ lips. “I do, ah, you get me so worked up.”

“Aww, I love getting you worked up.” He nipped at their inner thigh.

Sirius shuddered. “Ye—yeah. So good to me.”

“You deserve me being good to you. You’re the best princess and Daddy wants to give you everything.” He pressed a few kisses to where he had nipped at their thigh.

“Ah, please Daddy. Whatever you want.” Sirius’ hips shifted, lifting up a little.

“Yeah, whatever I want.” He continued to kiss their thigh as he teased another finger against them. “Wanna make my princess feel good.”

“Ah, you do, you do, fuck.” Sirius shuddered again, their toes curling.

He watched their muscles moving as they tried to stay still, and no doubt tried to stop themselves from coming just yet. They were so bloody gorgeous. “You’re the prettiest princess.”

“I wish I could—fuck, see what you’re d—doing.”

“I know baby.” Remus crooked his fingers inside of them. “You look fucking beautiful like this.” The hand on their cock twisted on the upstroke.

“ _ Fuck _ . Yeah? You like w—watching your fingers in me?”

“Yeah, I love watching them in you, fucking you and watching you clench around my fingers.” He shifted forward to press kisses up their stomach.

“All—ah—tight and wet for you.” Their stomach was quivering beneath his mouth.

“Yeah, all tight and wet baby.” The hand around their cock slid up their chest as he kissed up to their sternum. “So perfect.”

Sirius pressed up to try and kiss him, clenching around his fingers again.

“Do you want a kiss princess?” Remus hovered over them, just out of reach with his hand in the middle of their chest. A third finger easily pressed into them.

“Please,” Sirius murmured, pouting a little. They moaned at his fingers, trying a little harder to push up against him.

“Only if you stay still.” The hand on their chest slid up to the neck.

Their breath hitched a little, eyes going wide. “Yes Daddy. Please.”

“Please what?” Remus nipped at their bottom lip but pulled back as his fingers rested against the sides of their neck.

“Please can I have a kiss?” They hurried out, grey eyes flickering all over his face.

“Yes, princess.” Remus finally gave in as the fingers on their throat tightened and his fingers continued to fuck them. Sirius moaned into the kiss, hips lifting up just a little. He pulled back slightly to take a breath. “Do you wanna come?”

Sirius squirmed, breath hitching again. “Please,” they whispered.

“Hmm…” He didn’t stop the fingers inside of them. “I don’t know.”

***

Sirius was losing their mind in the best way possible. They didn’t even think they’d been  _ that close _ until Remus had wrapped his hand around their neck and made them basically beg for a kiss. Only Remus could make the hand around their neck and his mouth seem more important than the fingers deep inside them.

“Please,” Sirius groaned, stomach flipping as they tried to lean up for another kiss and only succeeded in pushing tighter against him.

“Not yet,” Remus whispered as the hand dropped from their neck but his fingers came up to their mouth.

Oh  _ god _ , their head was spinning from everything at once. Sirius dropped their head back, taking a deep breath before opening their mouth in invitation. It felt like they couldn’t quite think or move with him above them like that, fingers deep inside them.

Those long talented fingers traced over their bottom lip before sliding into their mouth. “You’re so pretty like this. You look so good with my fingers in you.”

Sirius moaned, eagerly sucking his fingers down to the knuckles just like they would his cock. The smirk on Remus’ face seemed to grow wider as he pet his fingers over their tongue, the fingers inside of them were still fucking them at a steady rhythm. Fuck, Sirius wanted so bad to close their eyes but they also wanted to look at Remus like this, looking so divine. They held eye contact with him even as his fingers hit the perfect spot over and over.

“I can’t decide if I want you to come with my hand on your neck or in your mouth.” His voice was soft and deep.

“Mmhmmm.” Sirius swirled their tongue over the pads of his fingers.  _ Both _ felt like the only acceptable answer. They wanted him to fuck them instead and hold them down with one hand and his fingers in their mouth. But they wanted this too, because Remus’ fingers felt amazing inside them too.

“It’s so hard to pick but you look so good with both and you like both so much.” Remus hummed before pressing a few kisses to their neck.

Fuck, maybe Remus was on the same wavelength, and the idea made Sirius’ whole body tighten for a moment. The only way he could improve on perfection would be finishing on their face, maybe with his hand still around their neck too. Sirius groaned, giving his fingers a sharp suck.

“Wrap a hand around yourself.” He bit down on their neck.

“Mmph!” Sirius shuddered at the bite, pleasure curling in their stomach as they reached down and did as he asked. They didn’t really move their hand, just wrapping around the base of their cock, or else they’d come before Remus let them.

The fingers in their mouth slid out to go back to their neck. “Wish I could give you everything at once.”

Sirius’ cock twitched and they couldn’t resist giving it a slow stroke. “Me too Daddy—ah, I wanna come, please.”

“In a minute.” His fingers tightened again.

“Ahh. I’m so close, m’so close, please, please.” Sirius’ voice was barely a whisper, their breathing already shallow from their impending orgasm and only restricted further by Remus’ fingers.

“Okay, you can come princess. Come for Daddy.” Remus’ fingers pressed against the side of their neck more.

Sirius gasped out a moan, stroking themselves in earnest now. “Oh fuck, ah, thank you—thank you Daddy.”

The fingers inside of that hit that wonderful spot over and over and over again and the ones on their throat pressed a little harder. Of course that pushed them over the edge; Remus knew how to press every single button they had. With a sharp moan Sirius came into their hand, body clenching and tightening beneath and around Remus.

“You’re so fucking perfect. I love you like this, god.” Remus’ fingers didn’t slow or loosen around their neck until Sirius relaxed into the bed.

The first thing Sirius could do was breathe in, tremors still running through them. Remus hadn’t come and they wanted him to, they just had to remind their lungs how to work. “Fuck,” they breathed, opening their eyes again to look up at him.

“All right?” Remus kissed them softly.

Sirius’ heart hurt with how much they loved him, and if they had even a little control over their limbs they’d throw their arms around him. “Mm, more than. Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” He shifted to lay next to them after moving his fingers from them. “You can clean your hand off.”

Sirius turned towards him a little, lifting their hand up and licking their palm. “Can I be good for you?”

“No thank you baby. I’m okay.” He kissed their temple.

“Mm, okay Daddy,” Sirius hummed, licking their fingers clean.

“Happy Princess Day.”

Sirius couldn’t stifle their grin as they dropped their hand and leaned over to kiss him softly. “You’re the best Daddy, thank you.”

“You’re the best princess.”


	6. The Minnie Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to Disney, Sirius decides to so something cute for Remus.

Sirius was like a kid in a candy shop. This was the best idea they’d ever had.

“Marly! Look at these! Look, they’re so cute!”

“OH! So cute!” Marlene was holding up a little Minnie outfit.

“Of course you’ve gone for the costumes,” Sirius said drily, putting the sunglasses back on the shelf. They were at Disney for a long weekend, all the  _ adults _ like they were kids again themselves. Effy and Monty had all the kids at the beach house, and Remus or Dorcas were nowhere to be seen. So of course, Sirius and Marlene had ran off to the gift shop to find costumes.

“How can I not?” She shook her hips a little. “Think of how cute this will be!”

“You  _ need _ ears.” Sirius cast a glance around, seeing a pair of gold and cream sparkly Minnie ears. “Here, ah!” They popped them onto Marlene’s head before stepping back. “Oh, Dorky is going to lose her mind.”

“YES! Oh, this are fucking cute.” She put a hand on her hips before her eyes widened. “You should do something too!”

They bit their lip. Remus had been on the meh-to-repulsed end of his scale recently, but it might be shifting, who knows. “Mm, I could… I need ears… Oh, shit. I bought this gorgeous bodysuit with me, can you imagine, ears and pretty lingerie?”

Marlene shrieked, hopping up and down before legging it to the other side of the store. Jesus, she still had the Minnie outfit looped over her arm. Sirius ran after her, trying not to get distracted by all the shiny things. 

“What? What?”

She brandished a pair of ears in their direction. “These ones! They have a Pride bow. You could wear them again!”

Sirius shrieked, quickly clamping a hand over their mouth. “Oh my god, they’re perfect. They’re perfect!” They snatched them from Marlene, grinning ear to ear. Oh they could just see it, Remus would  _ lose his mind _ . “Yes! I have to get them before Remus appears.”

“Come on, let’s go buy these then! I want to surprise Dorky too!” She pulled them to the register.

Admittedly, they had both probably eaten too much sugar and drank too much coffee, and were far too excited by being at Disney, but Sirius was so excited. This was the best idea. Sirius paid, shoving the ears in their backpack so Remus wouldn’t notice they had a bag. They very much hoped Remus’ scale would shift whilst they were here, but even if it didn’t for a while, Sirius could still get use out of the bodysuit-ears combo.

Thankfully they had left the store in time because Remus and Dorcas were just walking by when they came out. Marlene launched herself on top of Dorky, nearly taking Remus out. “Christ, you two.”

“Sorry Moony.” Dorcas laughed before kissing Marlene on the lips.

Remus rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to Sirius. “What have you two been doing?”

Sirius gave them the sweetest smile. “Just having a look around the gift shop. Where did you and Dorky go?”

“How come I don’t believe you?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “And we went to get churros, you missed out.”

“Mm, I can steal a bit,” Sirius murmured, leaning up and kissing him. “You taste like chocolate sauce.”

Remus laughed against their lips. “Yeah? I still think you were up to something.”

“No, maybe just looking at gifts. But it’s a secret.” Sirius smiled, wrapping their arms around him. “We didn’t get in trouble, don’t worry.”

“A secret, huh?” He hugged them tight. “You two always get into trouble.”

“How rude. We did no such thing.” Sirius grinned. “Where now?”

“Mmm, it’s true.” Remus kissed them one more time before pulling back. “You can pick. Should we do a ride?”

Sirius bit their lip, giving him their best lurid grin. “We could do.”

***

Remus tied the towel around his waist after stepping out of the shower. After walking all day, he felt like he needed to get it all off of him, and Sirius had locked him out earlier when they had showered once they had got in. They had been hiding  _ something _ , but Remus couldn’t be sure what, which was always a little bit terrifying.

When he walked out into the bedroom, Sirius was lounging on the bed flipping through a brochure. Except they weren’t in their leggings and old shirt any longer like they had been when Remus went into the bathroom. They were in the most beautiful body suit. It was a black sheer fabric with wildflowers and leaves embroidered into it. On top of their head were Minnie ears with a rainbow bow.

“Princess.”

Sirius looked up from the brochure, smiling. “Hi Daddy.”

“You look very pretty.” Remus moved closer to them.

Sirius squirmed a little, letting the brochure float closed. “Yeah? I got the bodysuit a few weeks ago… but, I found the ears today and… well, I think they’re pretty.”

“So pretty.” He held his hand out to them. “Let me have a better look.”

Smiling, Sirius took his hand and stood up, moving like air as they usually did. They had the day’s stubble on their cheeks, and their hair loose around their shoulders beneath the Minnie ears. The bodysuit seemed like it was made for them, fitting just right and accentuating everything. Still grinning, they turned a little on the spot.

Remus spun them around, still holding on to their hand before pulling them against him with their back against his chest. “You’re so perfect.” He kissed their cheek.

Sirius made a noise in the back of their throat, leaning back into him. “I’m sure where on your scale you are, but I got too impatient.”

He chuckled, letting his hand drift over the silky fabric on their stomach. “I’ve been feeling a little more past meh. On the other side than I have been.”

“Mmhm. Well, you can just appreciate the sight tonight, if you like.” Sirius tipped their head back onto his shoulder, their eyes closed. They felt all pliant and warm in his arms.

“I might just appreciate it.” Remus rocked them a little in his arms. “You should just wear this all the time.”

They gave a chuckle. “I think you’d get a little jealous.”

“I would?” He pressed a few kisses down their neck.

“Yeah.” Sirius’ breath hitched, pressing back against him. “I think everyone wouldn’t be able to tear themselves away from me.”

“But I love showing you off.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

“Mmm, that’s very true. I like you showing me off.”

“Maybe you can wear it the next time we go to the club.” His lips went down their shoulder.

“I could. I didn’t bring a collar, but I think it would look really good with one, and my Pretty Woman boots, hm?”

Remus nodded, sucking a kiss on the curve of their shoulder. “God, you’re amazing.”

Sirius shuddered, moaning. “Ah, fuck. Yeah? I thought you’d like--like the surprise.”

Remus’ hand strayed over this cock. “You’re the best princess.”

“Ah, I like surprising you.” Sirius pressed closer, canting their hips towards Remus’ hand.

“Keep your hips still.” He smiled against their skin. “What do you want princess?”

***

Surprising Remus was always the best thing. He had walked out of the bathroom with eyes like dinner plates, and Sirius would never tire of that look.

They groaned, concentrating on keeping their hips still like he’d asked. “Ah, I want Daddy to be happy.”

“I’m very happy.” Remus’ hand circled over their cock.

“Ah, good, good.” Sirius swallowed, hips twitching just a fraction. “I want Daddy to do whatever he wants.”

“Okay.” Remus dropped his arms, stepping away from them and getting on to the bed.

Sirius turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. Of course they expected Remus to make them work for some kind of release… if they got anything at all. “What should I do?”

“Come cuddle.” Remus took his towel off, tossing it aside.

Sirius’ mouth went dry, as their cock twitched for attention and desire pooled in their stomach. “Fuck, look at you, ye—yes Daddy,” they ushered out, climbing onto the bed next to him. 

Remus grinned at them as they settled on to the bed. “Look at me? Huh?”

“Yeah, Daddy’s so handsome.” Sirius pressed closer, trying not to rut against him.

“You’re so pretty though, in your sexy little bodysuit.”

“Yeah? It’s sexy?”

“Very sexy, I like it with the ears. It’s adorable and sexy and I love you.” Remus’ hand ran down their side.

Sirius was sure they looked incredibly smug. “I’m going to wear the ears at Pride. With my rainbow shorts… and maybe this bodysuit, hm?”

“Oh yeah? I don’t know if I’d let you leave the house -- only because I’d want you tied up in bed all day.”

“I thought you liked showing me off?”

“I do like to show you off.” Remus’ fingers trailed over their cock again.

“Fuck… yeah? But you can’t show me off if I’m tied up in bed. Not unless we have people over, hm?”

“That is true…” His hand flattened against them.

Sirius groaned, pressing their hips towards his hand. “We’ve had fun with that before.”

“We have, couple times now.”

“But what about now?” Sirius knew Remus was around meh—though they were secretly hoping his scale would switch whilst they were away—but he always got them so worked up like this. “Just me and you in a hotel room.”

“We can have plenty of fun.” Remus’ hand made its way back up their stomach.

“Mm, I think so. What naughty things is Daddy thinking about?” Sirius watched his hand, trying not to anticipate too much because Remus always dragged it out.

Remus shrugged, kissing Sirius’ neck, his hand not moving. They rolled their hips against his thigh, biting their lip around a smile.

“Too many ideas? There are so many things we could do, so many things you could do to me or make me do. So many choices and we have all night.”

“I think just laying here with you.” Remus tangled their legs together.

“Yeah?” Sirius moved closer, painfully aware he was naked against them. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to lay still.”

“Oh baby, you’re doing such a good job though.” He kissed their neck again.

Sirius squirmed, purposefully making a bit of a show of it. “That’s no fun. Not when Daddy’s getting me all worked up and this fabric feels so nice on my skin.”

“But you’re so good.” Remus hugged them tighter.

“Mm, fuck. I do like being good for you,” Sirius murmured, grinding against his thigh. If he wasn’t going to…

“Stop, princess.” Remus pinched their thigh.

Sirius bit their lip, jumping a little at the pinch. “But you get me so worked up.”

“But you’re doing so good princess. Sit still and nice.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“I don’t wanna. I wanna feel good and get off and come all in my pretty bodysuit.”

“But I wanna stay like this.” Remus pushed his hips against them.

Sirius moaned. “I don’t see why we can’t do both. Daddy’s supposed to be nice to his princess.”

***

Remus tried to hold on to Sirius a bit tighter. He loved getting them to squirm around and get frustrated. “I am nice. I just wanna look at how pretty you are.”

Sirius pouted, rolling their hips. “You can look, whilst I just—ah—get comfy.”

“You’re not getting comfy, I know what you’re doing.” He gripped their hips.

“Ahh, yeah? You’re just making it worse. You know I can come just from you holding me down and telling me how good and pretty I am.”

He groaned, letting them go “Sit still.”

Sirius looked so smug. “No.”

He huffed. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me being terrible,” Sirius told him, pushing at his shoulders so they could climb into his lap. “You love me being an awful brat.” They groaned softly, wriggling to get comfy straddling his thighs. The material of their bodysuit felt so nice against Remus’ legs.

Remus did his best not to react to how good it was to have them on top of him like this. “Princess, stop.”

How Sirius still managed to muster the most innocent expressions when they were the biggest brat on the face of the planet was beyond Remus. “I’m not doing anything. We’re just cuddling, aren’t we?”

“As I’ve said many times, we have different definitions of cuddling.” He glared up at them.

Sirius put their hands on his shoulders, pressing their hips down against his. “Make me stop, then.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Remus said with a groan as he wrapped his hands around their wrists. “I told you to sit still and cuddle. You need to listen or you’ll get tickled.”

“ _ Daddy _ .” Sirius pouted, eyes going wide. “I’ll listen. This is cuddling, isn't it?”

“ _ Princess _ , you are not cuddling.”

“No,  _ we’re _ cuddling, Daddy.” Sirius wriggled closer, pressing their torsos together as they leaned in to kiss his cheek. “This is definitely cuddling.”

“This seems like cuddling.” Remus gripped their hips in an attempt to stop them from wiggling. “If you just stop moving.”

“I’m still.” Sirius smiled, a flicker of something running over their face as Remus held them tight.

He raised his eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

“Being good, Daddy. Sitting still and nice and cuddling like Daddy wants me to.” Sirius bit their lip. “Even if I’d rather Daddy pin me to the bed and make me scream.”

Remus tried his best not to react because that sounded nice. “Okay, good.” He rubbed their back. “Be a good princess.”

Sirius smiled wider, their eyelashes fluttering at the name like they always did. “Mmm, though I would rather Daddy pull me about and do something filthy. Rather him put his gorgeous fingers in me so I can ride them and get off, or I could kneel all pretty and Daddy could fuck my mouth, or he could cover me in hickeys.”

“I would rather you just be sweet and cuddle me.” Remus smiled as he played with their hair.

“Mmm, is that what Daddy wants?”

Remus nodded, shifting just a little underneath them and let his hands drift down their back.

Sirius peered at him for a moment, before leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Okay Daddy.”

“So sweet suddenly.” He laughed as his hands came to rest low on their back.

“I thought you wanted me all sweet?”

“I do, but you’re normally up to something.” Remus rubbed soft circles over their lower back.

Sirius tutted, smiling at him. “Sometimes. But sometimes we don't have to be lurid. If Daddy wants to cuddle, we can cuddle.”

“Mmm, okay.” Remus leaned up and kissed them softly.

“If you really want,” Sirius mumbled against his mouth. “I can put my pyjamas on and we can curl up and watch a movie.”

“No, stay in this.” Remus shook his head before deepening the kiss. He could feel Sirius smile as they kissed back, tilting their head slightly.

***

Sirius pressed closer to Remus, letting him lead the kiss. They had their hands on his shoulders, thumb rubbing little circles. Honestly they were a bit unsure of where to push and where to pull back. Was Remus being purposefully obtuse? Or was he actually uninterested in anything more than kissing?

“I don’t understand how you look so good all the time.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip as his fingers trailed down their spine.

“The love of a good man,” Sirius murmured, kissing him back with a little smile.

He chuckled against their lips before going back to deepen the kiss again. Those long, wonderful fingers seemed to be roaming all over their body.

Sirius groaned into the kiss, arching a little. They were determined not to let themselves get too worked up, reminding themselves sometimes Remus would make them wait  _ far _ too long. But his fingers were making that rather difficult.

“Should we see what movies are on?” He peppered a few kisses down their jaws.

“Ah, yeah? I don’t think this—this outfit is very comfy for movie watching…”

Remus nodded with another kiss to their jaw. “Okay, you can change.”

Sirius had to admit they were the teeniest bit disappointed. They had hoped that even if Remus was meh, the outfit would inspire  _ something _ in him; talking Sirius through something lurid, or at least a good spanking. But it was fine. They were disappointed, but they would get over it. Sirius wouldn’t ever dream of holding Remus’ sexual attraction against him. They smiled and turned their head a little to kiss his cheek. “Okay caro.”

“What’s the matter princess?” Remus tucked their hair behind their ear.

“Mmm, it’s okay.” Sirius smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “A bit sad my outfit won’t… mm, I don’t know. It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Remus frowned before kissing them again. “I love you.”

Sirius grinned, their heart fluttering as it had for the past decade whenever he said that. “I love you too.”

“I love your outfit a lot. You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“I only want you to change if you’re not comfortable.” Remus rubbed a hand up and down their side.

“I don’t want to make  _ you _ uncomfortable with me being in lingerie, you know?”

Remus gave them the softest, sweetest smile. “I know, I’d tell you if I was.”

Sirius’ heart melted even further. “Okay. I want to stay like this.”

“Good, let’s watch something.” Remus sat up against the headboard, still gloriously naked.

Sirius swallowed. They definitely were going to have a hard time concentrating on the movie. “You pick,” they said, passing Remus the remote from the nightstand.

He turned the TV on, pulling Sirius closer to him. “No requests?”

“No, Daddy can pick.”

He flipped through the channels, letting out an annoyed noise before going on to the On Demand. “I don’t know, maybe you’re just better to look at than anything on TV.”

Sirius grinned, shifting a little. “Yeah?”

“I think so,” Remus said with a little smirk.

“And yours is the only opinion I care about.” God, Sirius loved that smirk.

“I know baby.” Remus kissed them quickly.

Kissing back, Sirius felt the usual thrum of excitement whenever Remus kissed them. “So what do you want to watch, then?” They asked, wriggling down the bed a little.

“Hmm, stand up.”

They paused just long enough for Remus to raise an eyebrow, before they got up, standing at the side of the bed with a smile.

“Turn around.”

“Ask nicely.” The words came out of Sirius’ mouth without them even meaning to, almost an ingrained response.

“Turn around now.”

Sirius gave him the most innocent smile they could muster. Being a brat meant it was pretty damn innocent.

“ _ Princess _ , turn around.”

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll get tickled.” Remus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, within arms reach of Sirius.

They quickly stepped back. “In a hotel room? You know I’d scream.”

“I’ll make sure to cover your mouth.” Remus stood up.

“Yeah?” Sirius tried to hide the shiver they gave at that.

“Turn around now,” he said in a stern voice.

As usual, Sirius weighed up their options. They could not do what he said, get tickled (vile) and then get him being so sweet after. Or they could give in now and see what happened.

“What will I get if I do?” They shifted their weight, turning a fraction as if they were about to turn around.

“Not tickled.”

“Hmmmm.”

Remus rolled his eyes before stepping closer. “Turn around.”

Sirius couldn’t hide the shiver that time, but they did as he asked, turning around. Only, they kept turning, facing back to him a moment later with the smuggest smile on their face.

“What are you doing? Stay facing away and stand still.”

“You never said  _ that _ , Daddy. You just said turn around, so I did.”

“Princess, do as you're told.” Remus stepped closer again, his face straight and unreadable.

“That doesn’t sound like something I’d do, Daddy,” Sirius said, smiling.

***

God, Remus loved this bit, Sirius fighting back when he was telling them to do as they were told. They knew he loved it, but he was not going to say it out loud, especially when they were in the middle of it. “No, doesn’t sound like you at all. I know how you are.”

“You do. So I think Daddy has unreasonable expectations,” Sirius said, folding their arms over their chest.

He huffed a breath, trying not to break out of his calm, cool manner. “I’ll just have to show you.”

Their eyebrows jumped up. “Show me?”

“Well, tickle you so you do what you’re told.” He shrugged one shoulder.

Sirius pouted. “You wouldn’t.”

“You know that I would.” Remus went to grab them around the waist.

“Ahh!” Sirius tried to leap back out of the way, as used to this dance as Remus was.

“Princess, come here.” He managed to grab them though since the room wasn’t exactly huge. Not a lot of places to back away.

Sirius pushed at his hands, trying to pull away. “I’ll scream, you know I will.”

Remus covered their mouth with his hand as his other arm held them tight around the waist. They struggled for a brief moment, then as soon as Remus’ hand pressed over their mouth, Sirius’ eyes widened a little, their body going pliant against him. “Do you believe me now?”

Remus felt them smile against his hand. They shrugged one shoulder, looking up at him with mischief in their eyes. He scoffed before digging the fingers of his free hand into their side. “How about now?”

Sirius shrieked, the sound well muffled by Remus’ hand, and tried to writhe away from him, but he held them tight. “Mmhm!” Sirius nodded.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell what you mean. I think that may have been a no.” He tickled them harder, trying to not lose his grip on them.

“Mmm!” Sirius struggled, flailing even more and trying to slip out of his grip like the flexible thing they were. “Mmmhpm!”

Stopping tickling them, Remus dropped the hand from their mouth and wrapped both arms around them to pull them close. “You’re such a little brat.”

Sirius was breathing hard, pressing against him. “Daddy loves me being a brat.”

“I don’t know.” He started to pull them towards the bed.

“I know he does.” Sirius grinned, looping their arms around his neck and rolling their hips forward.

Remus shook his head as he sat on the bed, taking Sirius with him. “You  _ know _ I do, huh?”

They wriggled to get comfy in his lap, grinning ear to ear now. “Yeah, I know.”

Without answering, Remus pushed and pulled Sirius around until they were laying across his lap. “I much rather you listen like this.”

Sirius struggled the whole time until Remus had got them pinned there. They lifted their hips a little. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because I can do what I want.” Remus had one of their arms against the small of their back, his fingers gripping it tight and pushing against it. The other hand whacked against the swell of their arse.

Sirius yelped, still muffled with the way their cheek was pressed against the sheets. “Mmph, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Remus hit them again. “I love how cute your bodysuit is -- how sexy it is.”

“Fuck.” Sirius writhed, trying to push back against him or wriggle  _ somewhere. _

“Stop squirming.” He pinched them before hitting them again.

“Sorry, sorry,” they gritted out, but their hips still shifted against his thigh.

“Suddenly so sorry.” Remus watched them attempting to keep still.

Sirius gave a low chuckle. “First you want me to listen now you don’t.”

“I want you to listen, I just think it’s funny you’re suddenly a mess.” He hit them again, harder this time.

“Oh  _ fu _ —because, because Daddy’s got me over his lap.”

“That’s all it takes.” Remus gripped their bottom. “Your arse looks so perfect.”

Sirius moaned, hips twitching. “Ye—yeah? All red?”

“Nice and red and pretty.” Remus gripped them a little harder.

“Ah, god. You leaving finger marks?”

Remus dug in deeper before dropping their arm to grab the other cheek. “Yeah.”

Sirius’ hand immediately clenched in the sheets next to Remus’ thigh, a broken little moan coming out of their mouth. “Fuck.”

“You should see how good this bodysuit makes your arse look.” Remus spread them, still digging his fingers in hard.

“Tell—ah—tell me.”

He groaned as he let one finger trail over the keyhole button then down the cutout just over the top of their bottom. “Your pale skin’s bordered in this pretty black lace on on the edges and it’s just a bit small so it’s not covering you all the way.”

“What a shame,” Sirius gasped, arching their hips up.

Remus pressed his finger against the sheer fabric. “Mmm, I don’t think it’s a shame.”

***

This. This was what Sirius wanted; to push Remus so far that he manhandled them over his knee and dug his fingers in. They shuddered, hips twitching at every touch.

“Ye—yeah?” God, they couldn’t think, it was glorious. “What are you gonna do?”

“Just touch you like this, I think.” Remus finger pressed against their entrance through the fabric.

Sirius moaned, clenching their fingers in the sheets. “Fuck, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Remus’ other hand hit them again before gripping their bottom.

Sirius could never get enough of him like this, almost  _ entitled _ to their body. He was, wasn’t he? “Yeah, fuck. However you want to touch me, Daddy.”

“I know princess.” Remus circled his finger against them before smacking them once more.

“Ah!” Sirius was breathing hard, their skin stinging but it felt so good.

“You’re all mine to do as I please with.” His hand came down again.

_ Oh fuck. _ It would never cease to amaze Sirius how much that turned them on. If someone had told them ten years ago that they’d like being spoken to like that, manhandled like this, they’d have been so offended. They pressed their face into the sheets with another moan, because they really, really didn’t want staff interrupting this with a noise complaint.

“Are you gonna come all over your pretty bodysuit?”

Sirius nodded, hips bucking. “Fuck, when Daddy—when Daddy lets me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Please.” Sirius wasn’t even that close, not yet anyway, but something in them just automatically went to begging when Remus had them like this.

“No, baby.” He let go of them. “Get the lube.”

Shit, where even was it? Sirius didn’t think their legs could work. They stayed there for a second, forehead pressed against the sheets, just to try and catch their breath.

“Now, princess.”

“Fuck, okay, okay,” they murmured, pressing back onto their hands and knees before climbing off the bed. On their way to their bags, Sirius caught sight of how red their arse was and shuddered before quickly rummaging in their bag.

“You’re so fucking pretty princess.”

Even whilst distracted trying to find the lube, Sirius felt their stomach clench at his praise. After a moment they stood up, turning back towards Remus to ask where it was, then quickly spotted the bottle on the nightstand.

“It’s  _ right there _ , Daddy.”

“Oh, silly me.” Remus shifted to pick it up.

Sirius padded over to him, legs feeling a little wobbly. “You knew it was there the whole time.”

“Back in my lap, princess, just like before.”

“Are you gonna spank me again?”

“Yes and finger you.” Remus smirked.

Their stomach flipped, moving to stand in front of him. “Yeah? You’ll have to take my bodysuit off.”

“It’s got snaps at the bottom,” he explained, looking up at them with a grin.

“Mm, I bet Daddy likes that.”

“I do, now get back down here.” Remus tugged them down.

Sirius went with only a little bit of resistance, sprawling over his lap. They wriggled a little, trying to get their knees under them for leverage or  _ something _ .

“Legs out straight.” Remus’ fingers were working on the little buttons of the suit.

They huffed, digging their knees in. Remus knew them too well.

“Do you ever want to get off?”

“Ah, yeah. I do, I want to. I just—like making you work for it.”

Remus stopped touching them. “I’m not the one trying to get off.”

Sirius groaned, waiting for a moment before reluctantly straightening their legs. Even though they did as asked, Remus still didn’t touch them. They whined again, kicking their feet. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

“Aww poor princess.” His voice was in a mocking tone.

“ _ Daddy. _ ” They arched their hips up, wiggling them temptingly. “Daddy please? I wanna get off. I wanna be good.”

“What do you want exactly?”

“You know.” Sirius swallowed, knowing he liked making them say it. “Ah, I want your fingers. I want—I want you to spank me and make my arse all red.”

“I guess.”

“I—fuck—I want Daddy to do what he wants. I only come if he lets me. I’ll do whatever he wants.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Remus' hand came down to hit them hard and sharp.

Sirius yelped, trying to keep it down but that  _ hurt _ . “Fu—fuck! Ah—yeah, whatever Daddy wants. Do whatever you want to—to me.”

***

Remus poured the lube on to his fingers as Sirius wiggled in his lap. Their arse was red with marks from his fingers against their pale skin. It was somewhat sad he had to move the bottom of the bodysuit out of the way to finger them, but he wasn’t ripping it because it was so nice. “I love how I can do whatever I want to you princess.”

Sirius moaned, trying to press up towards him. “Fuck, whatever you want Daddy, whatever.”

“Stay still.” Remus pushed the back bottoms up before pressing a finger against their entrance. “I love when I can get you like this.”

“Oh  _ fuck. _ ” Sirius tried to press up again. “What—fuck, whatever you want Daddy, please.”

“Did I tell you to move?” He brought his hand down against them again before the finger sank deeper into them.

“Sorry Daddy, sorry.” Sirius relaxed against him, hands stretching out in front of them to dig into the sheets. “Fuck, I love your fingers.”

“I know you do baby.” Remus spanked them again.

“Yeah, yeah, I love Daddy’s fingers so much.” Sirius was all flushed, pink and red down their back under the bodysuit.

“I know princess, I know. I love how much you love them. You make the best noises when they’re inside of you.” He pressed another finger against them. “I could let you fuck my fingers… hmm. But we’d have to move because you rather a different position.”

Remus watched Sirius shake their head for a moment before they spoke. “No, no, here is—mmm fuck, please—here is good, so good.”

“You wanna fuck my fingers here? Or do you want me to keep fucking you like this?” Remus asked before hitting their bottom three times quickly and sharply.

Sirius couldn’t speak for a few moments after, their body clenching around his fingers. “Ohh, god, fuck. Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Mmm, you feel so good.” Remus watched his fingers moving inside Sirius for a moment. “I want you to get what you need.”

“I love—I love fucking your fingers. I wanna, please.”

“Okay, baby, go ahead.” Remus smacked them again.

Sirius groaned, writhing a little to get their knees beneath them. Every little movement made the most beautiful noises slip from their mouth as they lifted their hips to push back onto his fingers. “Fuck.”

“You’re so pretty like this. I love when you fuck my fingers all desperate like this.” Remus felt want curling deep in his stomach, taking him by surprise a little. He was fine playing and getting Sirius off but now he was suddenly dying to get off.

Sirius groaned, setting a slow rhythm of grinding back against him, his fingers sliding deeper into them with each movement. “Oh fuck. I’m so—fuck, so desperate.”

“Fuck, I know you are.” Remus crooked his fingers slightly. “So nice and tight and hot.”

“Oh god,” Sirius blurted, their body clenching hard around his fingers. “Fuck, feels so good.”

“Shit, look at you.” Remus teased a third finger against them before giving them another smack.

They gave a sharp whimper, body shuddering again. “Daddy, please. I wanna—I wanna—”

“No.” The third finger joined the other two and Remus felt his heartbeat in his throat. “Not yet, princess.”

“Fuck, okay—god, fuck,” Sirius hissed, their hips bucking as they stretched around his fingers. “Fuck.”

“So amazing, baby.” Remus hit them again, loving the redness of their skin against the usual paleness and the black beautiful bodysuit. Sirius was shuddering and tensing with every smack, gasping.

“Please, please, please.”

“Nope.” He didn’t stop spanking them, just picked up speed and strength. “I think I want you to ride me.”

For a moment, Remus thought Sirius was about to come with the way their hips jerked, coupled with the glorious noise they made. “ _ Fuck _ , yes. Yes please, please.”

Remus couldn’t help the laughter that came out of his mouth in response to their reactions. Sirius made a disgruntled sounding noise—as disgruntled as they could whilst fucking Remus’ fingers—and squirmed a bit.

“Daddy, please. Whatever you want, please.”

“Of course, princess, you can ride me.” Remus rubbed a soft circle against their back.

Sirius went to push back onto their hands and knees, making a noise in the back of their throat as the movement pushed Remus’ fingers deeper inside them. “Please,” was all they said, arms shaking just a little.

“Yes, princess, I said you could.” He kissed them softly, carefully moving his fingers out of them. Sirius was shaking a little as they set their hands on his shoulders and climbed into his lap. They had their bottom lip caught between their teeth, cheeks all flushed. “Your ears are still on.” He smirked at them before feathering a few kisses over their collar bone.

Sirius smiled, taking Remus in hand and giving him a slow stroke. “I pinned them in place, like I knew this might happen.” 

Remus moaned against their skin. “Fuck, you’re so smart. I love you princess.”

“I love you too Daddy—ahh.” Sirius let out a long breath as they sank down onto him, shifting their knees further apart to get him deeper.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he gasped and reached down to dig his fingers into their arse again.

Sirius whimpered sharply, going tense for a moment. “Oh god, fuck,  _ fuck. _ ”

They felt  _ so _ good, and Remus’ head was spinning being inside of them. Everything about them was so bloody perfect and being inside them was just so fucking mindblowing each time. “You can’t come yet.”

***

Sirius was pretty sure they couldn’t speak. Every word except  _ Daddy _ and  _ please _ had fled their mind. They held onto Remus’ shoulders, riding him just how he liked, deep and hard, with his fingers digging into their arse.

“Daddy, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Remus was panting and seemed to be barely holding it together himself.

They dropped their head onto his shoulder, sinking down onto him and feeling every muscle in their body clenching. “Fuck. Please, I wanna come.” Every word felt hard to formulate. “Please, wanna come on Daddy’s cock.”

“Yeah? In -- in your sexy bo -- oh god -- bodysuit?” Remus’ fingers seemed to dig in harder.

Sirius couldn’t decide whether they wanted him to touch them, because that would mean him moving his hands from their arse and that felt so gloriously painful. They nodded, nipping over Remus’ collarbone. “Please, I wanna.”

“Fuck, yeah -- yeah, you can come.” Remus groaned.

“Can you—ah, touch me, please Daddy, please.” Sirius could feel themselves losing their rhythm, so close, on the edge and desperate to come.

“Mmm, ah, I don’t want to let go of your arse.”

Sirius moaned. Fuck, they agreed. They wanted Remus’ hands holding in tight and digging in. They dropped their head back, clenching their eyes shut. “Fuck, yeah.”

At that moment, Remus bit down on their neck and dug his fingers in. It was enough to push Sirius over the edge, coming with the rush of pain and pleasure. They bit their lip to stifle a sharp moan, digging their fingers into his shoulders.

“Shit, princess, you’re so good. Fuck.”

Sirius groaned, thighs shaking either side of Remus’ legs. “Ohh god, fuck. You feel so good, you feel so good.”

“Look at your come all in your pretty suit.” Remus’ voice wavered. The sound of Remus losing a little bit more of his composure made Sirius’ stomach flip. They glanced down, seeing how frankly obscene everything looked. 

“Mm, fuck, fuck. All—all yours Daddy.”

“I could come on it too?” Remus asked them, with the best smirk.

Sirius’ cock gave a valiant twitch as if they hadn’t just come. They would never get enough of Remus like this. “Fuck. Daddy can come wherever he wants.”

“You gotta get off me then baby.” Remus gave them a little slap.

“Ah!” Sirius’ legs shook as they knelt up and shifted to the side. “Where do you want me?”

“Mmm, on your back on the bed.”

Sirius couldn't think clear enough to be a brat, so they all-but flopped back onto the bed, one leg bent. They were pretty sure they hadn’t looked this debauched in a while. Remus was on top of them in a blink.

“Can you see, princess? Is this good?” He was breathless, looking down at them with dark eyes.

Jesus, if Sirius hadn’t just come, they would’ve in a heartbeat at the combination of it all, the look in his eyes, the pressure of him on top of them, knowing what he was about to do. “Fuck, s’good, so good,” they said, propping themselves up on one elbow to get a good look. “Come on me Daddy, please.”

“You wanna touch me princess?” Remus gave himself a stroke, his cock brushing against the spot where Sirius had come.

They reached out to run a hand down his chest, feeling like they were barely able to sit still, their eyes glued to the tip of his cock and the pre-come there, mixing with theirs over the stomach of the bodysuit. “Can I? I wanna, please, please.”

“Ye -- yeah please princess.”

Sirius didn’t waste any time, reaching down to wrap their hand around Remus, twisting their wrist on the up stroke. “I love Daddy’s cock so much.”

“Holy shit,” Remus moaned, his hips canting into their touch.

Sirius made a desperate little noise in their throat, reaching down with their other hand to cup his balls. “I love it so much, everything about Daddy’s cock. Please come on me Daddy, please, come for me.”

Remus tensed up his hands clenching at the sheets closest to his hands. “Oh fuck.”

“Come all over me in my bodysuit, over mine because it’s all yours,” Sirius murmured, eyes flickering between Remus’ face and his cock in their hand, the other cupping his balls. “Please, Daddy.”

“Shit, yeah, yeah. All over you.” Remus let out the most wonderful noise as he came.

Sirius bit their lip hard around a moan. God, that was just the most gorgeous sight, Remus coming on them. “Fuck, Daddy looks so good.”

He buried his face into their shoulder. “Yeah? It -- it looks good.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Sirius murmured back, pressing kisses to his cheek. “Looks so good on the black lace and my skin, all over my hand too.”

“Are you going to lick your hand clean?” Remus panted as he rolled off of them, but stayed close.

They tilted their head to look at him, smiling. “Will Daddy let me? Have I been good enough?”

“You’ve been such a good princess, lick your hand nice and clean.” Remus rubbed his hand over their side, pressing a kiss to their neck.

Sirius didn’t need telling twice. Grinning ear to ear, they slid their fingers into their mouth and made a noise of satisfaction.

“Good job, baby.” Remus hummed.

After a moment, Sirius dropped their hand and rolled over, cuddling up against him. “Good surprise?”

“You give the best surprises.” He yawned. “God, you’re so good.”

Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Mm, more praise later, sleep now.”

“Okay baby. I love you. Good night.”

“Good night Daddy, I love you.”

***

The next morning Remus woke up to find Sirius next to him, still asleep with the covers all kicked off. He bit back a laugh looking at them with their hair a mess, but the ears still on. Their arse was covered in bruises that just happened to be where Remus had dug his fingers into.

Sirius stirred, making a soft noise as they turned their head to the side. “Mm?”

“Mm?” Remus smiled looking at how soft they looked half asleep.

“Love you,” they mumbled, throwing an arm over his middle.

“I love you princess. Your ears are still on.” He kissed their lips, lingering for a moment.

That did it. Sirius cracked one eye open. “Huh?”

“Your mouse ears. You still have them on your head.”

Sirius grinned, reaching up to pat their head. “Ha… told you I pinned them in.”

“All that practice from shows.” Remus chuckled before kissing them again. “You also have some pretty bruises.”

“Mhmmm.” Sirius kissed back, sighing happily. “I know. Why’d you think I’m on my front? I rolled over in the night and woke myself up.”

“Aww my poor baby.” He moved down their body, pressing a kiss to their shoulder.

“Luckily I’m very used to sleeping on my stomach.” Sirius still sounded all soft and half-asleep, and it was definitely rare for Remus to be awake before them.

“I know baby. You should look at your bruises.”

“Mmm, I’m sleepy,” they protested, but shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat up.

“You can come back to bed after.” Remus watched them with a lovely look.

Sirius smiled. “Only because I get to come back to you looking like that.”

Remus stretched out a little before rolling on to his side so he could see them. They crossed over to the mirror, then turned and looked over their shoulder. The bruises were ten perfect finger marks, already deep purple.

“Holy fuck,” Sirius breathed.

“Do you like them?”

“Your fingers and your bruises at the same time.” Remus could see their face in the mirror, eyes wide.

“You look like you’re gonna come on the spot.”

“I think I could. God, you must’ve really dug in…”

“Yep.” He smirked. “Your arse looked  _ really _ good in the bodysuit.”

“Oh no, I’ll have to wear it again.”

“ _ Oh no _ .” Remus held his arms out. “I’d ask you to put it on now but it must be a bit dirty…”

Sirius turned to him with a teasing look. “Do you think that would stop us?”

“No, you’re right. Put it back on and get your arse over here.”

“Ha. I think you’d like it dirtier.” Sirius smiled, crossing their arms over their chest. 

“I would.” He gave them a look. “Put the bodysuit back on, princess.”

Sirius’ eyes went dark, and their smile turned into a grin. “Make me.”


	7. The BDSM Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Marlene cackle over a BDSM subscription box. When Remus gets home from a bad day at work, Sirius gets disciplined.

Sirius stirred the jug of margarita, listening to Marlene patter around the living room. She had a surprise for them apparently as well as their usual dance movie and drink.

“Where’s Moony and the kid?” Marlene called out.

“They’re at Recovery! There’s a kids party and Teddy is… helping out, I guess?” Sirius chuckled. Teddy would just be bouncing around and climbing. They took a sip of the margarita before nodding to themselves and heading into the living room.

“Ha! I’m sure he is.” She was thrown across the sofa with a black box on her lap.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, flopping down next to her and pouring two glasses. “Alright, what is in the box Marly?”

“Exciting things!” She shifted to set the box between them.

“When you’re excited it’s full of terrifying things,” Sirius told her, pressing the other glass into her hand.

“You are going to love it. I swear. You’ll want one!” Marlene grabbed the glass from them and she gulped down nearly half her glass. “It’s one of those subscription boxes!”

“Oh?” Sirius gulped their drink too, happy to get a little early evening tipsy. “Open it open it!”

Marlene set the glass aside to rip back the tape and open the box. “Don’t you want to know the theme?”

Sirius hummed. “Do they do 80s aerobics wear boxes? Or glitter?”

“BDSM!” She pushed the top aside to reveal red tissue paper.

“Oooh!” They took another drink before setting the glass down. “Anything pretty?

“Hmm, okay okay this is a nice set of cuffs.” She held up the pair of black restraints.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe for you, you sit nice and still. I bet I could break ‘em.”

“Put ‘em on then!” She threw the cuffs at Sirius before pulling out a thing of lube.

“Ha!” Sirius clasped one around their wrist, twisting a little to close the second one. “Oh see? They’re not bad! What’s the lube like? Flavoured?”

“It’s strawberry. I like berry flavors.” She set it aside before picking up a crystal. “Sex crystal?”

“ _Sex_ crystal? What?” Sirius yanked hard on the cuffs, hearing them creak.

Marlene picked up the little pamphlet in the box. It must have had details on the contents because she started to read, “It’s red jasper, meant to aid in physical stamina and prolong sexual pleasure and increase desire.”

Sirius snorted. “What bullshit.”

She made a face. “Sounds like something some acephobes would be peddling.”

“Absolutely. Get that outta my house Marly.” Sirius huffed, then wrenched the cuffs apart. “Ah, see!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it out of here.” She waved a hand. “Do you need me to get you out of those?” She snickered.

Sirius narrowed their eyes at her, holding her gaze as they pulled so hard the fastenings of one of the cuffs snapped off. “Ha! Don’t challenge a brat, see!”

“Fuck off!” Marlene whacked them in the shoulder. “Do you do that to your restraints? Dorky would murder me.”

“I’ve wriggled out of a few cuffs we’ve tried, rope is better but I still give it a good try.” Sirius grinned.

“I’m sure.” She held up a sheet of paper. “Oh, it’s a tattoo!”

Sirius tossed the cuffs down. “Oooh! What is it of?” The thought occurred to them all of a sudden that they couldn’t remember showing Marlene their real tattoo. Only she had to have seen it sometime.

“It says _lucky you_ in some fancy ass script.” She shoved it towards them.

“Ah!” Sirius immediately thought of a thousand lurid places for something like that. “Ass being the operative word.”

“Oh oh, put it on!” Marlene bounced a little.

“On my arse?” Sirius was already standing up, downing the rest of their glass.

“Duh!”

“You’re helping me.” Thankful for their lack of shame, Sirius kicked off their sweats and twisted around, positioning the tattoo on the swell of one cheek.

“We need a wet cloth!” She gave them a smack, standing up.

Sirius cackled, shaking their head. “I can tell you’re a sub. Can’t spank for the life of you!”

“Oi!” She hustled off to the kitchen. “I could if I wanted to!”

“Yeah right,” Sirius scoffed.

“As if you could!” She shouted over the running water.

“I _know_ I couldn’t. But I can kick and scream with the best of ‘em!”

“I still don’t understand how Remus doesn’t punish you more even though you’re a brat.” Marlene walked back out into the living room holding a damp cloth.

“Because he _likes it_ when I fight him.” Sirius grinned, holding the temporary tattoo in place. “There, do you think?”

“I still don’t understand.” She shook her head before shifting behind them. “Looks good.”

“Of course you don’t, you obedient little kitten,” they said, sticking their tongue out. “Alright, do the honours.”

Marlene made a happy little noise as she pressed the cloth to the paper of the tattoo. “Are you just going to surprise Moony with this?”

“Of course.”

“When was the last time he saw your arse? Is he gonna think you got a new tattoo? Dorky would hate that if I didn’t ask her.”

“Oh my god. I think he’d be very upset with me… depending on how he reacts I might see if I can convince him it’s real. Tattoos are definitely a decision to run past Daddy.”

With a laugh she dropped her hand, tossing the cloth on the table. “Yeah, Daddy needs to know those things, Sirius.”

Sirius grinned. “I suppose.”

“He’s going to be so mad at you.” She let out a sigh, sitting back on the sofa and snatching up her glass.

“I know,” Sirius said smugly, thoroughly looking forward to it already. They stood for a while, letting the tattoo dry. “I bet you’d never even tell a white lie eh?”

“No, never. I’d be made to pick up rice all day or stand in a stress position.” She reached for the box again.

Sirius winced. “I don’t even think Remus has made me stand still for any amount of time.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “How are you even punished outside of a tickle here and there? That seems unfair.”

“Tickling is horrific Marlene,” Sirius muttered, gulping their drink. “And ignoring me… but mostly he likes it when I misbehave.”

“God, I can’t imagine ignoring you.”

“It’s only for a little while, and he never leaves me alone. Usually pays very specific attention to something else until I throw a tantrum.”

She nodded as she reached into the box and pulled out a paddle. “Ooohhh.”

Satisfied the tattoo was dry, Sirius pulled their sweats back on then sat back next to Marlene. “Oooh! That looks nice.”

“Right, not bad at all.” Marlene whacked Sirius on the arm.

“Ah! Ha, it’s not too heavy. Here, here.” They grabbed it off her, smacking her on the arm in return.

Marlene didn’t even flinch. “That’s nothing.”

“Right? It’s beginner level.” Sirius bit their lip around a smile, thwacking her harder on the thigh.

“Totally. I feel like I need to donate it to beginner kinksters.”

“Right? My favourite one is like three times heavy.” They smacked themselves on the arm that time, not flinching either. It was nice enough because it was impact after all, but nothing crazy.

“Yeah, this is like the lightest wood.”

“I bet one whack from Remus or Dorky and it’d splinter.”

***

Turning up their street, Remus couldn’t have been happier to be home. Kids parties were always crazy, but it seemed as if these kids were all hopped up on sugar prior to arrival then Teddy managed to get his hands on some. Not to mention the parents were the absolute worst, and Remus was glad they were from the town over so Teddy wouldn’t be going to school with any of them.

Needless to say, he was more than happy to hand Teddy off to Alice because Neville wanted a sleepover. A quiet night at home was exactly what Remus wanted. Just order in some food, watch a movie or something terrible on TV, and snuggle up with Sirius on the sofa. He let out a long breath when he parked. It had been a shit day but being home always made him feel better.

That happiness seemed to float away when he opened the door and heard Sirius and Marlene cackling away. _Oh god_. From a group of hyperactive kids to two hyperactive adults. He loved them both, but he didn’t want this today. “I’m home,” Remus called out as he gave a few pets to Snuffles.

“Hi Daddy!”

“Hiya Moony!”

Remus bit back a groan as he walked into the living room. All he wanted was quiet. Not to mention Sirius shouldn’t be calling him Daddy because Teddy could have been with him and they weren’t alone. At least it was just Marly. “What are you up to?”

“Marly got a BDSM subscription box so we thought we’d open it and it’s 90% beginner trash.” Sirius smiled at him, a little softer than he expected them to.

He sighed, going over to press a kiss to their forehead. “I see.” He looked at the assortment of kink stuff on the table. “Lucky Teddy didn’t come home with me, huh?” He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't ever told Sirius that Teddy wasn't coming back with him.

Sirius bit their lip, and Marly looked more than a little abashed next to them. “We could’ve gotten in back in the box before he realised.”

“It’s okay.” He gave them a quick kiss. “He’s over the Longbottom’s for the night. I’m going to make tea.”

“No no,” Sirius said, standing up and quickly skirting around the sofa. “You sit down, you’ve had a long day.” They kissed him briefly. “I can make you tea?”

“No, it’s okay, you’re having fun with Marly.” Remus shook his head. “Sit down and have fun.”

Sirius looked rather stern all of a sudden. “Remus, please sit down. I’ll put the kettle on then, and you can finish it how you like.”

“Sirius, it’s okay.” He chuckled, catching them around the waist. “Enjoy Marly.”

They looked at him for a moment. “Are you sure? I want to make sure you’re happy,” they asked, very softly as they looped their arms around his shoulders.

“I’m sure, thank you though.” Remus kissed them again softly.

“I love you,” they murmured before kissing back.

“Love you too.” He rubbed their back.

“The kids party was horrid?”

“Terrible.” He let Sirius go, trailing to the kitchen. “They were all on a sugar rush.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry. At least you have tomorrow off?” Sirius stayed in the living room by the sound of it.

“Yeah, I might go in to rearrange the backroom though. I never had time to do it.” Remus went to the kettle.

“Alright.” Remus heard Sirius and Marlene’s voices, then the low hum of a movie on the television.

Somewhat peacefully, Remus made his tea as he heard the two talking quietly in the living room. They were much more subdued than usual to his surprise. Normally they were a whirlwind, and felt kind of bad if he brought the mood down. He just had no clue Marly was coming by this afternoon.

When he went back into the living room, he saw them both sat on the sofa, with Sirius braiding Marlene’s hair, with the most adorable look of concentration on their face. Remus smiled watching them both for a moment in a rare moment of calm for the pair.

“Did you get anything decent in the box, Marlene?” Remus took a seat on the loveseat.

Ah, and there was the moment of calm over. “Yeah! Well, sort of?” Marlene went to sit forward but Sirius was still finishing her braid and practically threw themselves forward with her to avoid ripping her hair out.

“Marly!”

“Ah! Sorry! Yeah, we got—uh—well, there was some flavoured lube and I know Dorky likes that but I’m meh on it. And there were cuffs, but Sirius snapped them.” Marlene was trying to sit back to let Sirius finish her hair, so was going through the box at arms length. It seemed like everything was tucked away nicely now.

“Sirius, you snapped them?” Remus shook his head, bringing his feet up on the cushion.

Sirius bit their lip. “I was demonstrating how flimsy they are!”

“How did you know that Marlene didn’t want those?” He shook his head before taking a sip of his tea.

“She didn’t! Right, Marly?” Sirius finished the elastic on her hair and gave her a look. “They were trash.”

Marlene shook her head. “No, I didn’t care!”

“Sure.” He nodded. “So, what’d you get?”

“Ah yeah there was more!” Marlene sat forward, unimpeded by her braid. “There was a flimsy little blindfold, and an equally flimsy paddle!” She flapped the blindfold around before dropping it, then held the paddle up with an unimpressed look on her face.

“It’s so light, honestly.” Sirius shuffled forward and snuck a sip of Remus’ tea.

“That’s too bad. I hope you didn’t spend too much on it.”

Marlene shrugged a shoulder. “Was worth a try,” she said lightly, not too upset by it. “We reckoned the paddle would break with one good whack, right Sirius?”

“Yeah, it’s not so sturdy.”

Remus took his tea back from Sirius, giving them a look. “Mmm, yeah?”

Sirius just smiled sweetly at him, looking like butter wouldn’t melt.

“Mhmm.” Marlene put the paddle on the coffee table, quickly drawing her hand back. “Feels weird to be the one holding a paddle with a Dom in the room.” She laughed a little, shaking her head.

He chuckled. “Would you like me to take it from you?”

“Yes please,” Sirius blurted, butting in before Marlene could speak.

“I didn’t ask you.” Remus gave them a look. They bit their lip and flushed red.

“Yes please, thank you,” Marlene said, so nicely and in such contrast to Sirius.

Remus laughed, leaning forward to take it from her. “You’re welcome.”

Marlene smiled, glancing sideways to Sirius, who was still a little red but apparently chastised. She glanced down as her Apple Watch lit up. “Ah! Dorky is nearly here. She’s picking me up on the way to the movie theatre. So I’ll be out of your hair.”

“You’re fine here, Marly, it’s okay.” He shook his head, turning the paddle in his free hand. It was super light.

“Okay, thank you.” Marlene smiled.

“You know you’re always welcome here Marly. It’s as close as I can get to an open door policy without actually having one.” Sirius smiled, but their eyes were glued to Remus’ hand.

Remus nodded as he set the paddle down on the sofa. “No open door policy.”

“Right, Daddy says so.” Sirius chuckled, the spell apparently broken now he had put the paddle down.

“I know. I remember you and James always had one.”

Shaking his head, Remus went to take another sip of his tea. “Sirius still wanted one when they moved in with me. Nope.”

“You put your foot down after James walked in on us making out on moving day.” Sirius gave him a grin.

“I’m sure he’s seen worse,” Marlene said, elbowing Sirius in the side.

“I don’t know if he has, that poor little vanilla bean.”

“I still remember his expression when you and Dorky had your little Dom-off at the wedding. The word leash was mentioned and he bolted,” Sirius said, laughing.

Remus snorted, thinking about him bolting. “The poor thing.”

“Bless him.” Marlene smiled fondly, jumping a mile when a car horn sounded outside. “Ah, that’s Dorky!”

“Hurry up, Marly, don’t forget your things.” He held the paddle out for her. She waved a hand, gathering everything into her bag.

“That is utter trash, burn it or something I dunno,” she said nodding toward the paddle, shouldering her bag.

“See you Monday,” Sirius told her, hugging her briefly.

Remus stood up to hug her goodbye. “Have fun at the movies, tell Dorky I say hi.”

“I will, I will. Have fun without the kiddo!” Marlene hugged him tightly then practically ran for the door. “Bye!”

He sat back down on the loveseat as Sirius saw Marly out. A few moments later they came back in, looking a little forlorn, Snuffles on their heels.

“Did you have a nice day?” He asked them grabbing for his tea again.

“Very nice,” they said, sitting next to him. “I’m sorry we were excited when you came home.”

Settling back into the corner of the sofa, Remus shook his head. “You’re allowed to be excited.”

“Okay. I don’t want to stress you out if you’ve had a bad day.”

“I know you don’t, it’s okay,” he assured them.

“Alright.” Sirius cuddled up against his side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He put an arm around them.

“What do you want to do tonight?”

Remus shrugged. “Mmm, not sure, just quiet.”

“Quiet sounds good. We can rent a new movie if you want.” Sirius smiled, kissing his shoulder again.

“Sure, I was thinking of getting something out for dinner too.”

“Mm, yeah that sounds good.”

Remus pressed a kiss to the top of their head.

“Can I do anything for you Daddy?” Sirius hummed, cuddling close to him. “I can look after you.”

“I’m supposed to look after you, princess.” He closed his eyes, resting his head on their shoulder.

“I know you are, but I can be nice to you too.” They wrapped an arm around his shoulders, fingers gently pressing at the usual spot Remus held all his tension.

“Mmm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” they whispered, pressing their knuckle to massage a little more.

“That paddle is really light, I’d probably break it in one smack, you’re right.” He closed his eyes.

Sirius snickered. “You wanna try?”

“Ha, sure.”

Sirius kissed his shoulder before standing up. They plucked up the paddle and held it out to him.

“Thank you princess.”

“Welcome,” Sirius said smugly, before they turned around and bent over, hands flat on the coffee table.

Remus stood up so he could give it a proper go. Winding the paddle back with both hands Remus asked them. “Ready?”

Sirius nodded, moving their feet a little further apart. “Yes Daddy.”

As hard as he could, Remus brought the paddle down hard. As it connected he heard a crack then the paddle fell off to the ground. “Ha!”

“Ah!” Sirius’ squeal turned to laughter. “Did it break?”

“Yep, broke right in half.” Remus bent down to pick up the other part.

“God. Thankfully ours are much more robust.” They stayed bent over a little, but lifted one hand and turned a little to watch him.

“This is terrible. Marlene shouldn’t have wasted her money.” He tossed the two pieces on the coffee table.

“I’m sure Dorky will chastise her for it.”

“I’d sure hope so. Did she get that terrible lube out of the house?” Remus sat back down on the loveseat.

“Yep!” Sirius said as they straightened up. “Oh! And there was a crystal supposed to help increase your sex drive or some bullshit? I told her to get that acephobic crap out of my house.”

Remus grimaced. “Fuck that, my mam would lose her mind.”

“She would, wouldn’t she?” Sirius flopped down next to him, wincing ever so slightly. “You broke a paddle on my arse.”

“It wasn’t even that hard, it’s a shitty piece of wood… not even real wood.”

“It felt pretty hard to me Daddy.”

“Sorry, princess.” Remus’ arms went back around them.

“I mean, of course I liked it.” They chuckled, cuddling into him. “And the idea of you spanking me so hard you break the thing is kinda hot.”

“Oooh, that’s good to know.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head on their shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Their fingers found a knot of tension in Remus’ shoulder again.

He laughed softly. “Maybe I can find other things to try to break. I know you like when I get all strong with you.”

“Mhmm. That’s very true, I like it when Daddy puts his foot down,” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck.

“I know you do princess.” He rubbed their back. “You’re being very sweet.”

“You’ve had a hard day,” they replied, pulling back a little to look at him. “I want to be sweet for you.”

“Thank you baby.”

Sirius’ lips crooked into a wry smile. “Unless you’d rather me act out so you get to put one brat in their place today?”

“Mmm, not sure.”

“Hmm, that’s a very difficult choice Daddy.” Sirius went back to kissing his neck.

“It really is. Just keep doing that and rubbing my shoulder.”

They did just that, hands going back to Remus’ shoulders and kneading at the tension whilst they pressed kisses over his neck. “Anything for you.”

“Thank you princess.” Remus sort of melted into the sofa.

Somehow, Sirius ended up in his lap, humming softly before they pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot beneath Remus’ ear. “Pretty please can I leave a mark, Daddy?”

“Yes, princess.”

They answered by sucking a kiss into the crook of his neck, scraping their teeth. Letting out a little gasp, Remus’ fingers grabbed at the back of their shirt.

***

Sirius was arguably in their favourite place of all time: curled up in Remus’ lap, head buried in the crook of his neck where they were taking their time to make the most lurid mark possible.

They had felt more than a little guilty when Remus came in from what had to be the most stressful day to them and Marlene hyper and reviewing flimsy sex toys, but he had assured them it was okay.

“Mmm, you’ve the best mouth,” Remus muttered.

“Thank you Daddy,” they whispered, pressing a lingering kiss beneath his ear.

He let out a gorgeous noise. Sirius practically preened, smiling to themselves as they pressed closer and swirled their tongue over his skin. “How’s your pretty mark look?”

Sirius pulled back, trailing their finger around the edge of the hickey. “Very very pretty.”

“I’m sure, everything you do is very pretty.”

“Especially when it involves Daddy.”

“Mmm, of course.” He shifted slightly under them.

“Can I do anything for Daddy?” Sirius pressed closer, trying to resist the urge to roll their hips against his.

“Just a cuddle, princess.”

“Of course,” they murmured, snuggling closer and going back to peppering kisses over the bits of him they could reach.

Remus let out a contented noise, a little smile on his face.

“I could stay here forever,” Sirius said, smiling to themselves as they sat back to look at him.

“Mmm, please do.”

“Mm, good. Thank you.”

“What does princess want?”

“To make Daddy happy… and to take advantage of a night to ourselves,” Sirius murmured, leaning in to drop a kiss on his lips.

“You always make Daddy happy. The best princess.” He captured Sirius’ lips with his again, nipping at their bottom lip. They hummed into the kiss, pressing closer as they parted their lips for him. Remus’ tongue teased into their mouth, coiling his tongue around theirs. Sirius let out a groan, unable to resist rolling their hips against his as they tilted their head to deepen the kiss.

Remus’ strong hands went to their hips, gripping them tight. “Mmm, love your kisses.”

Sirius didn’t think they’d ever get over the way they loved Remus holding them tight, the way they went weak at the knees. They chuckled softly into the kiss, nipping his bottom lip. “Kissing you is the best.”

“I should probably punish you and not let you kiss me though,” he pulled back a little.

Sirius’ stomach dropped and they pulled back further to pout at him. “What for Daddy?”

“Calling me Daddy when I walked in and having all the toys out on the coffee table. Teddy could have been with me, you didn’t know he’s gone off to the Longbottom’s. And you broke Marlene’s things and interrupted her.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Sirius squirmed, their stomach twisting. “We would’ve hidden everything, and I just got excited, and those cuffs were really flimsy! Don’t punish me Daddy, pretty please?”

“You’re not supposed to call me Daddy unless we’re alone. Your son could have been here.”

“I slipped up because Marly and I were talking kink! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Remus shook his head, looking a little disappointed. “Okay, baby.”

Disappointed was the worst. Sirius pouted. “I’m really sorry. Can I make it up to you? Please? You’re the best Daddy ever and you’re so good to me and I’m so lucky.

“No, it’s all right, just a snuggle and some kisses.”

“Okay, okay.” Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, stomach twisting still in excitement and anticipation. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you.”

“You’re the best Daddy ever.”

“Thank you princess.”

“You’re amazing, and wonderful and so nice to me and I’m so, so lucky to have you.” Sirius dropped kisses all over his mouth after every adjective.

“Thank you for sucking up to me, baby.” Remus let out a little chuckle.

Sirius bit their lip around a smile. The stupidest response popped into their head but they couldn’t resist it. “It’s all true. And definitely not the only thing I can suck.”

“Oh god.” Remus rolled his eyes. “What a line.”

Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. “Come on, I couldn’t resist!”

“It was terrible!”

“The worst, so cheesy, utterly ridiculous.”

“I can’t believe you.” He snickered, sinking into the sofa.

“And you love it, I know you do.” Sirius traced the top of his cheekbone with one finger.

Remus nodded, his eyes closing. “Yeah, yeah maybe a little.”

“I think so.” Sirius grinned, following their finger with a line of little kisses. “You’re so handsome.”

“Thank you princess. You’re so pretty.”

“Even just in my sweats?” Sirius bit their lip before kissing down to his mouth.

“Especially in your sweats.” Remus’ hand came to rest on their thigh.

“Mm, thank you.” Sirius kissed him softly before pulling back. “There’s wine in the fridge. Can I get you a glass? Or a beer?”

“Mmm, not sure.”

Remus being unsure was usually a telltale sign of his anxiety spiking, and Sirius thought they were probably somewhat responsible for it. They bit their lip, hands going back to his shoulders and rubbing softly. “Shall we watch something?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Remus leaned into their touch.

Sirius nodded. “Should I pick what we watch?”

“Yeah, you can do that.”

They pecked a kiss to his lips again before shifting off his lap and plucking up the remote. “Are you in the mood for anything specific?”

“Nah, I’m fine with anything. Maybe not something sad, but other than that whatever is fine.” Remus shuffled up a little bit.

“Not sad, gotcha.” Sirius smiled, hoping that if they could do anything to help him he would tell them. They bit their lip, looking back to the television and flicking through the choices.

“Did you have a nice day with Marly?”

They nodded, still looking through for something, maybe a romcom. “Yeah, it was nice to hang out with her and not have to do work.”

“That’s good, you should make more time to hang out with her.” Remus got off the sofa. “I’m going to change then get a drink. Do you want something?”

Sirius paused, frowning for a moment. They had just asked him. “No, thank you. I can get drinks, if you want?”

“I need to get out of these clothes, I can get them on the way.” He kissed the top of their head. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Sirius sat back, looking to the television again.

Remus slipped out of the room, and soon they heard his footsteps on the stairs. They sighed softly to themselves, knowing that they had to keep pushing but didn’t want to force him. They settled on some cheesy looking romcom, tucking themselves into the corner of the sofa. They grabbed their phone from the coffee table, seeing a message from Marlene.

Moony wasn’t too mad? x

_Nah. It’s okay. Have fun at the movies Marly_

Oh, we will. You have fun doing whatever.    
Surprised you’re even texting right now x

_Haaa. Idk, Remus is being weird. It’ll be fine. I’m putting a romcom on and I have wine_ _  
__I’m assuming you’re visiting Pussy Town this evening. I’m surprised YOU are texting rn_

We’re at the theater now   
Why’s he being weird?

_Pft. Like being in public has ever stopped you before_ _  
__And I dunno. He says I haven’t upset him. Just feels a bit distant but hopefully he will relax now out of work?_

Oh the movie hasn’t started yet. Just you wait   
I’m sure he’s fine, just drop your sweats and show him your arse

😂😂😂  
 _*theres* the Marly I know_ _  
__Have fun being sordid at the movies xxx_

Love you! Bye!

Sirius shook their head, throwing their phone down on the sofa and standing up. They padded into the kitchen wondering what to have to drink, or whether it was slightly too close to dinner time to break out the snacks.

Remus came into the kitchen at the same time, now in his sweats and an old PureFit shirt. “Oh, I was going to get you a drink.” He laughed.

“I’m not sure what I want. And I’m tempted by snacks.” Sirius smiled, crossing over to him and wiggling their finger into a hole in the neckline of the shirt. “This is falling apart.”

“It’s so comfy though.” He grinned, opening the fridge. “Do you want to order some food?”

“Yeah, we could. What are you in the mood for?” What Sirius wanted was to go upstairs and spend hours making out then realise they were hungry just in time before the restaurants closed for orders, and eat pizza in the bath. Maybe Marlene was right. Should they just drop their sweats? But they wanted it to be a surprise…

“Hmmm, maybe Mexican. That new place opened up down the street.”

“Ooh, I could go for a burrito, ooh, or quesadilla!” Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around his middle. “What drink are you looking for?”

“I think I’m going to go for tacos and some of that spicy spinach and quesodip.” Remus grabbed a beer. “Just beer, I think.”

“Mmm, tingly.” Sirius smiled, kissing his shoulder. “Can I have wine?”

“Yeah, of course. How much margarita have you had?”

“Two glasses? But I made them, not Marly!”

“Okay, go ahead.” Remus handed them the bottle of wine before closing the door.

“Thank you!” They took the wine bottle. “Apart from the awful party, was the rest of your day okay?”

“It was fine. Teddy spilled his juice all over the back seat of the car though, so I need to get my interior cleaned.”

Sirius grimaced. “Whoops.”

Remus nodded, stepping away from Sirius. “Yeah, it was a day.”

“Well now we can relax and eat Mexican food. Maybe we can have a bath later?”

“That sounds nice.” Remus opened the beer before tossing the cap into the trash.

Sirius bit their lip, trying to hold back but they couldn’t. “Have I upset you? Can I do anything to help?”

“Why would you have upset me? I told you I’d rather you not have the kink stuff out or call me Daddy when Teddy could be with me, but it’s nothing bad. I also was hoping for some time alone and didn’t expect Marly. You’ve not upset me though, I’m just in a mood. Sorry I’m grump.” Remus took a long pull of his beer. “Do you need me to open the wine?”

“I know, I’m sorry about Marly. I can go dance or do some work if you want alone time?” Sirius shook their head. “Nah, this one's screw top.”

Remus nodded, going towards the living room. “I’m not angry with you.”

“Okay, thank you.” Sirius stuck the wine back after pouring a glass then followed after him.

“All right.” Remus sat on the sofa, tucking his legs up to his chest as he looked to the TV.

“I thought this romcom looked good,” Sirius said as they sat next to him. “What do you think?”

He smiled before taking another sip. “Looks great.”

Sirius hit _play_ and snuggled against his side, sighing with content.

***

Remus knew he was being a contrary bastard, so he felt bad that Sirius seemed to be upset by it. It had just been such a long fucking day, and he wanted to melt into the sofa. The movie on the telly was nice, and mindless so he wasn’t paying attention to it, but he could understand what was happening.

“Do you want to order now?” He asked after finishing his beer.

Sirius was tucked up in the corner, their feet under Remus’ thigh. “Yeah, I could eat. Want me to do it?”

“I’ve got it.” He reached over for his phone. “Burrito or quesadilla?”

“Mmm… quesadilla, please? Thank you.”

Remus nodded as he went about ordering. “A certain type? Anything else? Or do you want me to pick?”

“Hmm, something chicken? And spicy? And if they have nachos with chilli I’ll be happy.” Sirius smiled, setting their empty wine glass down.

“Okay.” He ordered what they wanted as well as something for himself -- adding in churros at the last moment before checking out. “It’s going to be about 45 minutes.”

“Okay! Film will be just wrapping up I reckon?”

“Perfect then. I’ll get us another drink?”

“Yes please,” Sirius said, plucking their glass up to hold it out to him with a smile.

“Coming right up.” He snatched it up from them before heading into the kitchen.

For some reason he couldn’t shake the shitty feeling he had, he should have asked Marly to stick around, poor Sirius. Why was he such a grumpy bastard sometimes? He huffed to himself as he filled their glass. Maybe them dancing was better than sitting around with Remus just being a general arsehole.

When he came out to the living room, Remus handed the wine to Sirius. “There you go.”

Sirius took the glass with one hand then grabbed his hand with the other before he could pull away. “I love you,” they hummed, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“I love you too.” Remus smiled down at them.

“Wanna sit here and I’ll rub your shoulders some more?”

“If you want. Or you could go dance while we wait for the food.” He set his beer on the coffee table.

Sirius frowned slightly. “I haven’t seen you all day. I’m happy here unless you want some time to yourself.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to be around grumpy me when you could be having some sort of fun or decent time for yourself.” Remus shifted so he could sit down even though Sirius was still holding on to his hand. “I’d like some alone time, but I also don’t want you to be upset because I want that. And at the same time I want you right here. I’m just being annoying for some reason.”

“I’m happy with either. I’ll dance if you want time, or you can come sit upstairs with me, or we can stay down here.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “You can make the choice, okay? I wouldn’t mind being alone, really but you can stay. You pick.”

Sirius bit their lip again. “I’ll dance for a little while?”

Remus nodded. “Maybe just til the food’s here? Maybe my mood will right itself.” He rubbed his face. “I’m sorry, this isn’t the night I was looking forward to.”

“It’s okay, really.” They smiled, standing up and stretching onto their toes. “You take whatever time you need caro.”

“I love you.” He watched them stretch, his eyes trailing over their body.

They leaned down and kissed him quickly. “I love you too.”

Remus sighed into the kiss, his hand going to their back. Sirius lingered, nudging his nose with theirs. Instead of letting them go, Remus hauled them on to his lap then went to nuzzling their neck.

Sirius gave a little shriek of surprise before going pliant against him, tipping their head back. “Ah, hi.”

“Ha, hi.” He pressed a little kiss to their neck. Remus was being dumb, and just needed to stop.

“Am I not dancing anymore?” They murmured, hands on his shoulders.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m being an idiot, and I want you close. My bad mood shouldn’t push you away.”

Sirius made a soft noise. “Mm, I’m glad. I want to help you feel better.”

“I know you do.” Remus lifted his head to look at them. “I guess I am a little mad at you for not being more careful with the kink stuff with Teddy possibly coming home.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Marly and I got over excited and lost track of time. I’m sorry.” Sirius looked entirely remorseful.

“That’s understandable, and I don’t want you to not get excited and not have fun… but maybe not in the living room with certain things?” Remus rubbed a soft circle over their back.

They nodded in the same eager way they did when they were negotiating. “Okay, not in the living room.”

“But please, also have fun with Marly, make some time to have non-work fun with her more.” Remus reminded them because it seemed like they were so wrapped up in work recently.

Sirius smiled. “I’ll try.”

“Don’t try, do. I’ll even set the time up for you.” Remus chuckled.

That time Sirius laughed, shaking their head fondly. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good, princess.” His hands went down to their hips, playing with the hem of their shirt.

“You and Dorky take it to the next level and set up sub playdates for me and Marly,” they said, chuckling.

Nodding, Remus’ hand slid up the back of their shirt. He traced lazy shapes over the small of their back. “If it makes you happy then I’ll do it.”

Sirius smiled, gently rubbing their fingers through his curls. “You’re so good to me.”

“I’m sorry for being a grump.”

“Apology accepted,” they hummed, dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You’re allowed to be grumpy after a hard day.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. “What should we do now?”

“I think food will be around thirty minutes, right?”

“Yeah.”

Sirius hummed in thought. “We can watch the rest of the movie? Or I can rub your shoulders, or we can slowly make out for the entire time.”

“Mmm, rub my shoulders.” He grinned, feeling tense and wanting to just shake it all off.

“Then kisses?” Sirius smiles back, hands going to his shoulders and rubbing softly. “Should I sit behind you so you don’t have to sit on the floor?”

“Then kisses. What if I lie down?”

“Whatever you want Daddy.”

“Okay, you need to move for me to do that though.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek. They pouted but stood up, stretching onto their toes again. “Don’t pout, you’re going to get to straddle me in a minute.” He laughed before he shifted onto his stomach.

Sirius grinned. “That’s very true,” they said smugly, waiting for him to get settled before they did just that, straddling his hips.

“You’re so good to Daddy.”

Remus felt them press a kiss to the nape of his neck. “I want to make Daddy feel good,” they whispered, fingers finding the source of tension like they always did. Letting out a sigh, he settled into the sofa and closed his eyes.

“You do a good job at it.”

“I’m very good with my hands.” There was a hint of joking in Sirius’ voice, and Remus knew they could never resist making a stupid quip.

He snorted a laugh. “You’re really full of a lot of jokes today.”

Sirius chuckled. “You love them.”

“I do, I love them because you’re pretty funny.”

“Pretty and funny,” Sirius retorted, pressing their knuckles into a spot in his shoulder, their hips shifting with the motion.

“Ah, that’s good.” Remus pressed his hips back against them. “And yeah yeah, pretty and funny. Whatever you say, baby.”

Sirius chuckled, rolling their hips against his. “I like making you all putty.”

“Mmm, I like your making me putty and making stupid quips.”

“Mm, good.” They shifted again, pressing harder on a tense spot. “Is that good Daddy?”

He groaned, feeling his cock stir. “Mmm, perfect.”

“Good,” Sirius murmured, pressing another kiss at the nape of his neck. “I want to make you happy.”

“You make me happy.” Remus turned his head to the side. Sirius apparently took the opportunity to press a lingering kiss beneath his ear, their fingers still working magic, slowly making their way down his spine. “You’re so good to Daddy,” he murmured. They were so good.

“Mm, thank you.” Remus felt them squirm, circling their fingers over a knot until it released.

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to be coherent enough to eat.”

“Oh no, dinner will have to keep for later.”

Remus shifted a little. “I don’t know, a soggy quesadilla sounds not so good.”

They made a noise of agreement. “Should I stop then?”

“Yeah. Then maybe I can just kiss you a little bit?”

“Just a little.” Sirius shifted to the side, letting one hand trail down Remus’ back.

Remus didn’t move, enjoying Sirius’ touch. They trailed their fingers over his back, then over the curve of his arse. He wiggled his hips a little. “Princess.”

“Yes Daddy?” Sirius said sweetly, trailing over the line between his arse and thigh.

“Did you ask to touch?”

They made a soft noise. “You said I could give you a massage.”

“Is that what you’re doing right now?” He glanced over his shoulder.

As if to illustrate a point, Sirius dug their fingers in. He sat up and, in the same motion, grabbed at Sirius’ wrist.

***

Sirius smiled at Remus, batting their eyelashes and testing his grip like they usually did. Of course Remus was holding tight to their wrist. He only let them lose when he wanted to chase after them. “I was just giving you a massage.”

“You were massaging my shoulders, but grabbnig my arse was not the same.” He tugged at them.

Smiling still, Sirius resisted, tipping their weight back. They were glad Remus seemed to have shaken his bad mood, because they had felt awful getting carried away and excited with Marlene, and Remus having to bear the brunt of it. But he seemed happier now. “Oh, I didn’t think there was a difference. All the muscles are connected you know.”

“Oh sure.” He shook his head as he tried to get Sirius to shift across his lap.

“Would you—ah—like me to do something, Daddy?” Sirius gritted out, fighting against him.

“Get over my lap.”

“Pretty please, princess who I love very much.”

“Princess, across my lap, _now_ ,” he demanded in a stern voice that made Sirius’ toes curl.

Biting their lip, Sirius let him pull them over his lap, crawling forward to where he wanted them. Remus manhandled them so they were in the position that he wanted.

“Better.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped, their heart already pounding in anticipation. Without saying anything, Remus tugged at the waistband of their sweats to pull them down over their hips. Halfway there, he stopped. Sirius stifled a laugh, remembering the temporary tattoo all of a sudden.

“What the hell is this?” He gave their bottom a sharp smack.

“Ah!” Sirius buried their face in their arm for a moment, trying not to laugh. “It’s true, don’t you think?”

“Did you ask? Is this real?” He hit them again.

“Ah! I—” God, Sirius wanted to tell him it was fake because they were more than a little worried about what he would do, but the joke was so enticing.

Remus brought his hand down hard against their arse again. “I don’t think that you’re allowed to do this, are you?”

Sirius squirmed, their skin stinging. “Not even if it’s for Daddy?”

“No, you’re supposed to ask.” He grabbed one arm and pinned it tight against their back. “Even if it’s for Daddy you should ask.” That wonderfully strong hand came down against them again, sharp and stinging.

“Ow! Ah, ah but it’s a surprise!” Sirius’ head was spinning. They could never lie to Remus in subspace.

Suddenly, those wonderful fingers were digging into their side. “You could have asked without telling what it was. The script is terrible!”

Sirius screamed, taken by surprise as they kicked and writhed to try and get away. They drew the line at tickling. “It’s fake! It’s—ah! It’s fake it’s fake, please stop!”

“Is it?” Remus dropped his hand that was tickling, but the one pinning them down hadn’t moved.

“It is!” Sirius sniffled. “From—from Marly’s subscription box!”

Remus laughed, his fingers going to grope Sirius’ arse. “Thank fuck. The script is so bad.”

They gave a little chuckle, breath catching at the way he dug his fingers in. “So bad. As cheesy as my one liners.”

“At least your cheesy one liners aren’t marking your skin.” The fingers on their arm gripped tighter.

“Ah, yeah. I think you like the ones I have now too much.”

“I love the tattoos you have now. I wouldn’t mind you getting more.” Remus gave them another hit. “Just not this one.”

A soft groan slipped from their mouth, trying not to press their hips against his thigh. “What kind?”

“Hmm,” Remus contemplated as he gave them a few quick swats. “Something pretty.”

“Aren’t I—ahh, ha—already pretty enough?”

“You are pretty, so pretty. But maybe something that says _Daddy’s_ or _Mine_ in my handwriting.”

Sirius let out a moan. Fuck. They were just saying all this as some sort of possessive dirty talk but that sounded good. The idea of it made their stomach flip, made them squirm in anticipation.

“Everyone would know you belong to me then. It’d be on your skin forever just like your other tattoo.” He smacked them again, harder this time.

“Ah! Fuck, oh fuck,” Sirius mumbled, pressing their hips against his thigh for some kind of friction. “Some—somewhere you can cover in hickeys.”

“Yeah, maybe right here on your arse, but it’d look nicer.” He squeezed the swell of their arse again. “Don’t move your hips.”

“Oh fuck, wherever you wanted Daddy.”

“All mine, all for me.” This time his smack was a bit softer.

Sirius squirmed, clenching their free hand in the cushions. “Yeah, yeah. M’all yours Daddy.”

Remus dropped his hands suddenly. “You should go get a collar.”

That meant getting out of Remus’ lap and that felt like the last thing they wanted to do. Sirius bit their lip and pressed their hips against his thigh. “Wanna stay here with Daddy.”

“You do?” Remus’ fingers went into their hair.

“Mhmm, please,” they murmured, stretching their neck a little.

He tugged at their hair. “But you should have a collar on, shouldn’t you?”

Sirius groaned, hardly able to fight back when they were sprawled in his lap like this. “Which—which one?”

“The one with the pretty heart on it.”

They went to nod, the motion pulling on their hair. “Daddy has to—let go of me though.”

Remus chuckled, letting their hair go. “Okay, princess, thank you.”

“Should I get anything else?” Sirius pressed back onto their hands and knees, feeling a bit jellied.

“The paddle. Your favorite one.”

Sirius chuckled to themselves, thinking of how awful the flimsy paddle they got from the box was. “Of course Daddy.” They practically poured themselves off of his lap, stretching for a moment before pulling their sweats back up.

“Thank you princess.”

Blowing him a kiss as they reached the door, Sirius hurried upstairs to the pole room, finding the beautiful collar with the heart shaped fastening, and picking up their favourite paddle. It was the first one they’d bought, the one that left _Daddy_ marked in bruises, but Sirius loved it.

They didn’t waste any time going back downstairs, deciding to at least try and behave after the tickling. Remus was still sitting on the sofa with the movie on in the background. He looked so innocent sitting there, but Sirius knew better.

“Hi princess.” Remus stood up, holding a hand out for the paddle. They couldn’t help being purposefully obtuse and handed him the collar instead, smiling sweetly. He took it, rolling his eyes. “Turn around then for me to put it on.”

Sirius grinned, doing as he asked and sweeping their hair over one shoulder as they did so. “Thank you Daddy,” they said in a sing-song voice.

“You’re welcome princess.” He went to fasten the collar around their neck. “I’m going to spank you until the food comes.”

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed, knowing they’d sit through dinner worked up and stinging.

“Maybe you’ll have to get the door? With your sweats _on_ though.” Remus took the paddle from their hand. “Now take your bottoms off and then put your hands flat on the table.”

Sirius shivered at the tone of his voice. “Whatever Daddy wants,” they said softly, pushing their sweats from their hips.

“Exactly, maybe I’ll have you get that tattoo then.”

“Yeah—yeah whatever you want.” They practically shoved their underwear down and pushed them aside with their foot before turning away from Remus.

Without any lead up the paddle came down against them, hard and fast.

“Ah! Fuck, fuck.” Sirius bent forward, hands flat on the coffee table as the sting ran through them.

“Want my name all over your arse… though the tattoo is right,” he paused Remus hit them again. “I am rather lucky.”

Sirius couldn’t help the smile on their lips as they stepped their feet a little further apart. “Yeah?”

“You’re the best princess and I want everyone to know you belong to Daddy.”

“Yeah, ah. I’m all Daddy’s.” Even saying it themselves made Sirius’ stomach flip.

The paddle came down so many times in a row that Sirius couldn’t keep count. “All mine.”

All they could do was remember to breathe, their whole body tightening with every impact. “Ow! Ow, oh fuck, _Daddy_.”

“You look so perfect with my name all over your arse.” Remus’ voice was all deep and Sirius could imagine the look in his eyes. They could barely keep still, trying not to squirm or shift from side to side.

“Yeah? Make it stay—stay for days.”

The next whack was so hard it nearly knocked them off balance. “Anything for my princess.”

Sirius yelped, wobbling a little as they tried to get their balance back, head spinning so much and the only thing they could really think of was being _good_. “Ow!”

“You’re the best baby.” The next few paddles were a bit softer before a few more harder ones.

“Whatever Daddy wants—fuck.” Sirius’ hands slid out in front of them a little more, bending a bit further over.

“Yes, princess.” Remus continued to hit them. They were trying to keep track of time, to figure out how long they had left before food arrived or how long they’d been stood like this, but everything seemed hazy and unimportant and they couldn’t quite bring themselves to care.

Eventually the doorbell rang and Remus dropped the paddle. “Want me to get it, princess?”

Sirius bit their lip. “You said I should?” They didn’t move though, feeling as if they were almost holding onto the table.

“Could you if I asked?” The doorbell rang again as Remus spoke. “I’m going to get it, you stay right there just like that while I do.”

“Okay,” Sirius said softly. They were somewhat glad because doing normal things felt a little difficult.

Remus seemed to walk purposefully loud as he went to the door, just to let Sirius know where he was. Then they could hear him chatting with the delivery person as if he was just a normal bloke getting take away on a Saturday night. For some reason, the idea that Remus was just carrying on, with Sirius bent over the coffee table only a few feet away, made them shudder. They wanted so badly to stand up or sit down but didn’t dare move.

***

As Remus chatted pleasantly with the delivery person, his mind kept going back to Sirius bent over the table in the living room. He was happy that he got over himself. Not to mention beating the shit out of Sirius in a consensual way helped get out any left over aggression about the stupid kids party and all those stupid parents.

Once he tipped the driver, Remus went back into the living room carrying the food. “Okay, princess I’m back.”

Somewhat to his surprise, Sirius hadn’t moved, bent over the table with their hands flat on it. Their knees were shaking just a little and their arse was bright red.

“Are you all right?” Remus set the paper bag down on the table.

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius said softly, looking up at him through the tendrils of hair that had fallen from their bun.

He gave them a soft smile, tucking the hair behind their ear. “You can stand up now and sit on the sofa.”

Sirius tilted towards his touch a little before straightening up. “Should I—should I put my bottoms back on?”

“No.”

They swallowed, eyes going wide for a moment before they nodded. “Oh. Okay.”

“Is that okay?” Remus went to sit down on the sofa.

Sirius nodded again, smiling softly. Remus knew if it wasn’t they would safeword. “Yes Daddy.” They stretched a little before sitting next to him, wincing as they did.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to their shoulder. “Can I do anything for you princess?”

“Mm, could I have a drink please?”

“Yeah, I’ll get us some water. Okay?”

“Yes please.” Sirius smiled, turning to kiss his cheek. “Am I allowed a glass of wine?”

“Are we playing?” Remus kissed them back before standing up.

They nodded again. “Yes Daddy.”

“Then should you have anything more to drink? I think you’ve had enough.” Remus walked towards the kitchen.

“No, I shouldn’t have any more to drink,” Sirius agreed, probably biting their lip.

Remus smiled to himself as he went to go get two glasses out to get water. “Exactly.”

As soon as he grabbed the water, he went back out into the living room to find that Sirius had got the containers out of the bag. “Thank you princess, I would have done that.” He handed them a glass.

Sirius smiled, taking a sip of the drink before setting it down. “I got it, it’s okay.”

“Okay.” Remus kissed them on the lips, lingering for a moment as his hand drifted down their chest. They hummed into the kiss, leaning forward as if they didn’t want him to pull away. He chuckled a little as he wrapped his hand around their cock. “Ready to eat?” He murmured against their lips.

“Ahh, fuck, depends—depends on what, Daddy.”

“Your meal, of course.” Remus gave them a firm stroke before pulling back and reaching for the container with his tacos.

Sirius groaned, flopping back in their seat. “You’re mean.”

“I am?”

“I’m not hungry for my quesadilla anymore,” Sirius murmured, but heaved themselves up to sit forward.

“That’s too bad, you’re going to waste your food.” He grinned before taking a big bite.

Sirius grumbled some more, but leaned forward and grabbed their quesadilla and tucked in.

“You’re very angry, huh?” He asked them before finishing his taco in another bite.

“Not angry,” they replied once they swallowed their mouthful. “Just very turned on.”

“Poor thing.”

“Daddy could help me with that if he wanted.” They gave him the sweetest smile before taking another bite of their food.

Remus decided to continue to play ignorant before going for another taco. “I could? Hmm, maybe.”

“Mhmm. Maybe for dessert.”

“Not the churros?” He raised an eyebrow.

Sirius pouted. “Me _and_ churros.”

“That seems like a lot to have.”

“Good thing I know Daddy likes his sweet things.”

“Yeah, I’ll eat all those churros then.” He savored another bite of his taco.

“Fine by me if I get to eat something else.” Sirius smiled wider.

“I guess I can give you one churro.”

“Would you rather not have all the churros _and_ my mouth around you?”

Remus tried to ignore the flip of his stomach at the idea of Sirius going down on him. “That’s a hard choice.”

Sirius smiled, scooting a little closer. “Really? You don’t want to be eating churros with one hand and the other hand in my hair holding me down around your cock?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that image in his head. “I’m not sure I could eat churros while you did that.”

Taking another bite of their quesadilla, Sirius stifled a laugh of their own. “Thank god. I think I’d be offended if you could.”

“That’d be so ridiculous. I love a churro, but there’s no way I could keep a straight face while trying to eat one with your mouth around my cock.”

Sirius let out another laugh, their shoulders shaking. “Can you imagine?”

“No, oh god.” Remus snorted as he put his empty container on the table. He decided he’d save the queso for later.

“I think one of us would choke,” Sirius said around another peal of laughter.

“Absolutely.” He put his hands over his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“You know I just have to say the stupid lines when they come to me.”

“I’m so happy that you do, princess.”

Sirius looked so blissfully happy at that, smiling at Remus before going back to the last bit of their quesadilla. He sighed, watching them as they finished up. He was so lucky.

“Are you going to have your nachos?”

“I think I’m going to save them. Late night snack.”

“That’s a good idea, do you want me to put them away?”

“If you’d prefer that.”

“Sure, and you can go up to the bathroom and run a bath while I do.” Remus kissed them on the forehead.

Just as he expected, Sirius perked up at the mention of a bath. “Yes Daddy. Can I pick the bathbomb?”

“You can. You always pick the best ones.” He got off of the sofa to gather their leftovers.

Sirius stood up too, pausing to kiss his cheek before they started for the stairs, unabashed by their nakedness, as always. The bruises on their arse were getting darker and darker.

When he put everything away, he also got some more water for them both. He took his time to make Sirius wait a little bit because that’s what they did. After letting them simmer upstairs for a bit, Remus headed up to their bathroom. He paused to set his water on the side table before going into the bathroom.

Sirius was already in the bath, the water full of pinkish orange bubbles, and they sat up as he came in, smiling. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess, did I say that you could get in the bath?” Remus asked as he paused in the doorway.

They bit their lip. “I had to make sure it was a good temperature for you Daddy.”

“And you couldn’t test it with your hand?” He moved to go sit down on the ledge of the bath. Sirius shook their head, looking up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. “Why couldn’t you?” He reached for the soap to wash their back.

“Because sometimes it feels different.” They pouted. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re supposed to follow my directions or ask.” He pushed Sirius forward gently with a hand on their shoulder.

“I did listen. You didn’t tell me I couldn’t get in the bath. And what if it got cold before you came up?” Sirius shifted forward, dropping their chin to their chest.

“You didn’t listen, you know I would have told you if I wanted you to get in.” He rubbed the soap over their back. “And it wouldn’t have gotten cold.”

“I didn’t know that,” Sirius murmured.

“I think you’re lying.” His hand drifted over their side to their ribs.

They tensed up immediately, shying away from his hand. “I wanted to get in the bath and I’m sorry that I did!”

“Mmm, yeah?” Remus let the soap slip out of his hand as it made its way down their chest.

“Yeah! M’sorry Daddy. Please don’t tickle me!”

“You didn’t listen though.” His hand dragged back up their chest. He could feel their muscles tensing beneath his fingers.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I swear. Please Daddy.”

Their pleading went right to Remus’ cock. “I guess so.” His fingers lightly grazed over their skin.

“I’ll do anything you want, please please don’t tickle me, please Daddy?” They leaned a little closer so they could nearly rest their head on his knee, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Christ, they were so beautiful and sounded so good begging. “You’re very bratty for not listening, but I guess I can let it go for now.”

Sirius raked their teeth over their bottom lip before they answered, nodding sharply. “Please. I’ll be so good and do whatever you want.”

“Mmm, that sounds good but you are supposed to be punished for not following directions.” The hands not running over their skin went to their hair.

“Any other punishment,” Sirius said, shifting so they were kneeling up so they could give him a better view of their pleading expression. “Anything else but tickling, please.”

“Get in the tub, don’t kneel, you might slip.” Remus pulled both hands back.

They stilled, sitting back down. They settled with their back straight and hands in their lap. Once they were sitting back down, Remus slid both hands to their shoulders. “I won’t tickle you. For now.”

Sirius let out a soft breath, nodding. “Thank you Daddy, you’re the best, thank you.”

“Yeah, princess?” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“You’re the best, I’m so lucky. I love you, you’re so nice and handsome.”

“You’re the best princess, thank you. I love you too.” He grinned as his hand slipped down their chest again towards their cock.

“Mm, you’re the best. I love you I love you.” Sirius leaned up to kiss him, lifting their hips a little.

“Stay still princess.” His thumb circled over the head of their cock.

Sirius groaned softly, their eyes fluttering shut. “Yes Daddy.”

“Are you having a nice bath?”

“Yeah, ah, I wish Daddy was in here with me.”

Remus’ thumb continued to touch them lightly. “Why’s that baby?”

“Because I like being cl—close to you. Like cuddling up to you.”

“More than you like enjoying your bath?” Remus pressed a kiss to their jaw while torturing them with slow touches.

***

Sirius knew they probably shouldn’t have gotten in the bath without Remus’ express permission, but it was so enticing and their arse hurt so much.

They were absolutely paying for it now though, because Remus was taking his time touching them.

“Ah, yeah—yeah I’d prefer Daddy here with me.”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Remus had that dark look in his eyes.

“Pretty please Daddy.” Sirius couldn’t look away from his expression. “Please, I want you in the bath with me so bad.”

“Okay princess, I’ll get in.” He dropped a kiss to their lips before he stood up to strip out of his clothes. With the slowest, most deliberate moves Remus took off his shirt, stretching his arms above his head as he pulled it off.

Sirius felt their cock twitch just watching him, squirming in the water as they pressed the heel of their palm over themselves. “God Daddy’s so handsome.”

“Are you touching yourself?” Remus paused with his hands on his hips, eyes narrowing.

Sirius bit their lip, putting both hands on the side of the tub. “No, I’m being good. Trying not to come just from looking at you.”

“You’re not going to come just looking at me.” He pushed his sweats and underwear off.

Sirius grinned, their gaze trailing down his body. “I think I could.”

He chuckled before kicking away his bottoms. “I don’t think so.”

“I’d rather be doing much more than looking, anyway.”

“I know you would.” Remus carefully stepped into the tub. Sirius shuffled back to give him space, but they didn’t want to move too far away.

“I think you’d like that too.”

He didn’t say anything as he sank into the water. Sirius smiled, sliding forward again so they were sitting between his legs, not _quite_ in his lap but almost. The movement and the water made the paddle marks on their arse sting, but it was the best kind of pain.

“Your arse must look nice and bruised.”

“Mhmm. It feels it,” Sirius said with a grin, hands going to his calves. “You hit me very hard.”

“I did, nearly knocked you off your balance a few times.” Remus’ fingers trailed over their arm.

They smiled a little wider, trailing their hands up to his knees. “Yeah, but I have good balance. Did you like hitting me that hard?”

“I loved hitting you that hard, you made some pretty noises.”

“Did I? I don’t remember.”

“All breathy and soft.”

“Mmm, I was very floaty.”

Remus nodded before his lips went to their neck. Sirius groaned, knowing this would be the most exquisite torture but they couldn’t help themselves. They arched a little closer, hands gripping his knees. He teeth scraped over the neck before nipping at their skin. “I love making you floaty.”

“Ahh, and I love you making me floaty.”

“My princess in subspace is the cutest.” His tongue laved over the spot he had bit.

Sirius moaned, their stomach flipping at his praise and his mouth. “Yeah?”

“You’re very sweet and very cuddly. I love you that way.” His hand was working its way back to their cock. They were trying not to hold their breath, or lift their hips up towards his touch.

“Even if I have no filter and I’m, ah, clingy?”

“That’s the best.” Instead of wrapping around their cock, his hand went to their thigh and pinched.

“Ah!” Sirius groaned, their stomach twisting. “What was th—that for?”

“For moving your hips when I didn’t say you could move.”

“I didn’t—ah, I thought I stayed still.”

Remus’ mouth went back to their neck. “Okay, princess.”

“I’ll be good Daddy.” Sirius’ fingers flexed on his knees. “Can I touch you Daddy? Pretty please?”

“Not yet.” His long, wonderful fingers wrapped around them.

They let out a low moan, making sure they didn’t move their hips. “I wanna make Daddy feel good.”

“You’re so good for Daddy.” He stroked their cock, twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

“Ah, yeah? He gets me so worked up.”

Remus hummed as his strokes grew firmer as he feathered kisses over their neck.

“Fuck. I wanna touch you Daddy, please.”

“Go ahead princess.”

Without wasting a moment, Sirius reached down and wrapped their hand around Remus, stroking slowly. Once their hand was around him, his head tipped back and he let out the most gorgeous noise. The hand on their cock stopped for a moment as he shifted closer to Sirius. They shivered, knowing it was their touch that did this to him. They moved a little closer, keeping up with their slow but sure strokes.

“Did spanking me get you all worked up, Daddy?”

“It always gets me all worked up. Anything to do with you gets me all worked up when I’m in the mood.” Remus’ other hand went to their hair.

“Are you in the mood then?” Sirius smiled, tilting their head towards him.

“What does it feel like to you?” He stopped stroking them as he returned his thumb to the head of their cock to tease.

“Hmmm.” They gave him a firmer stroke, twisting their wrist. “I think maybe.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Remus sucked a kiss at a particularly sensitive spot on their neck. Sirius tried to stifle the gasp but it didn’t really work.

“I wanna be good for you Daddy.”

“You’re so good for me princess.” He hauled them into his lap, his free hand going down their spine.

“Ah, yeah? I love being in your lap.” Sirius knelt up just a little so they could still stroke him.

“You belong in my lap.” One finger pressed against their entrance as the hand on their cock started to stroke them again.

They moaned, dropping their head onto his shoulder at the unexpected pleasure. “Fuck, yeah I do, I do.”

The finger pressing against them lightly circled against them. “You wanna come already, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I always wanna come when Daddy’s touching me.”

“I guess I could let you, but that wouldn’t be fun.” Remus’ finger slid into them just a little.

Sirius groaned, their body clenching a little. “Fuck, and—ah, I want Daddy to have fun.”

“I’m sure you do.” He pressed his finger deeper into them, as slow as possible.

“Ah, shit,” Sirius groaned, stroking him a little faster.

Remus groaned, biting their neck again.

“Can we—can we get out? I wanna—I want Daddy to fuck me properly.”

“Not yet.”

They responded with another firm stroke, twisting their wrist. Remus let out a gasp before kissing up Sirius’ neck to their jaw. He captured their lips with his, his free hand wrapped around their throat. The hand didn’t press, it just sat there with his thumb brushing against their pulse point. Sirius moaned sharply, their tongue sliding over his bottom lip.

This was going to be a long night.

Of course, Sirius loved every minute. They lost track of time with Remus’ hand around their throat, his other finger pressing into them softly and slowly. At some point, Remus pulled away and told Sirius to stand up and get out of the bath. They tried to ignore the way their legs were shaking just a little, panting slightly as they did what he asked, wrapping their towel around them.

“You’re the prettiest princess.” Remus smirked as he got out of the bath himself, reaching for a towel.

Sirius’ stomach twisted as they smiled at him, grabbing his towel and holding it out. “It’s because I have the best Daddy even though he’s spent all evening torturing me.”

“All evening? Hardly.” He started to dry himself off.

“Oh all evening, definitely.” Sirius smiled to themselves, turning around and lifting up the bottom of their towel to expose their arse and all the bruises. “How are my bruises?”

The noise Remus made sounded as if it came from deep in his chest. “They’re beautiful. Better than your ‘tattoo’.” A hand gave their bottom a soft smack.

Sirius groaned, one hand going out to steady themselves on the wall. “Yeah? It say Daddy nice and clear?”

“Nice and clear. You’re all red and it’s starting to bruise all pretty.” The fingers dug into the swell of their arse. They let out a soft hiss at the pain, their eyes fluttering shut.

“All yours.”

Remus hummed, his lips brushing against their shoulder. “Do you want me to fuck you princess?”

Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah, I don’t care what—what we do. I just wanna get off together.”

“Okay, go to the bed, get the lube out, and lie down… after getting out of your wet towel, of course.” He laughed softly, the hand on their arse finally dropped.

Ha, he knew them so well. Sirius dried off, moving their hand from the wall to do so. “Should I lie on my front or my back Daddy?”

“Mmm… on your front.”

“Yes Daddy,” they murmured, letting their towel drop to the floor as they turned back to face him.

Remus was grinning at them before he surged forward, wrapping his arms around their waist and bringing them in for another heated kiss. Sirius made a soft noise into the kiss, tilting their head to deepen it as they kissed back hungrily. Their back hit the wall a moment later, making them arch closer to Remus, their hands going to his upper arms.

Pulling back slightly, Remus kissed their forehead as his breathing came in sharp puffs. “Mmm, okay, go ahead.”

Breathing hard themselves, Sirius bit their lip around a smile before slipping past him to the door. They didn’t worry about what Remus was doing as they got the lube from the nightstand and climbed onto the bed.

Only a minute or so later, Remus padded into the bedroom. “You listen so well.” He spoke as Sirius felt him straddle their thighs.

Sirius groaned softly, arching their back a little. “I’m good for Daddy… once he spanks me into submission.”

“That is true, you go all jelly-like.” He chuckled as he shifted a little. “Close your legs, tight.”

“What are you gonna do, Daddy?” Sirius lifted their hips a little so they could press their thighs together, and grinding up against Remus was never a bad thing.

“Fuck your thighs then eat you out til you come.”

“Fuck.” Sirius’ cock twitched against the mattress. “Yeah, fuck yes please.”

They felt the lube against their thighs, trickling between them. “You’re so sweet when you say please.”

“Mm, I know Daddy likes it.” They shifted a little, everything feeling slick and warm. “Are you gonna come all over your bruises?”

“Yeah, princess, all over them because you’re all mine.” Remus’ cock nudged between their legs as one hand came up to grab Sirius’ hair. Sirius’ hands, that had been pillowed under their head, clenched tight in the pillows. They shut their eyes, groaning softly.

“Fuck me so good first, though,” they murmured, pressing their thighs tighter together.

Remus let out a long moan as he started to move his hips, slowly at first. “Yes princess, oh _fuck_ princess.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped, lifting their hips just a little. “Ah yeah, you always do.” They swallowed, feeling the friction of him against them. “You feel how wet I am for you Daddy?”

“Fuck, you’re so wet and so tight for Daddy.” The fingers in their hair tugged as Remus’ hips began to move faster. “Your pussy’s so wet for Daddy.”

Sirius moaned, shivering a little. They were feeling pretty femme today but not quite to the point of dysphoria; but leaning into their fluidity whenever they and Remus played around with Sirius’ gender in bed was so validating, even now.

“Yeah, fuck. Daddy feels so good, his cock in my pussy is so good.”

Remus’ hips stuttered as he pulled a bit harder at their hair. “I love how my cock feels inside of you. So -- so fucking perfect… ah fuck. It belongs there.”

God, every time Remus got breathy like this Sirius felt on top of the world. They had their head thrown back, Remus pulling tight on their hair, and it felt so good. “Fuck, yeah. My pussy is made for Daddy. To—to touch and lick and fuck and come in—ah—and do whatever he wants with it.”

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasped as he seemed to fuck them harder. “Fuck, yeah. _Shit_.”

Sirius’ toes were curling with every thrust and swear word from Remus’ mouth, the friction against their arse and Remus’ cock rubbing against that sensitive spot. “It’s—ah—all Daddy’s, all yours.”

“I’m gonna -- gonna come all over the bruises I gave you. Shit.” They could feel Remus losing control.

“Please, please come all over me,” Sirius pleaded, their voice purposefully breathy.

Remus let out another gorgeous noise as he pulled back slightly and a second later they could feel his warm come all over their bruises. _Fuck_. Sirius moaned softly, their back arching with the flood of pleasure. Jesus, they could feel how hot it felt slipping down the swell of their arse, stinging over the bruises. They pressed their face into the crook of their elbow, trying their damn hardest not to come just from the sensation, from how good it felt and how good it must look.

***

It took a minute for Remus to come back down to earth. For the last few weeks Remus had been repulsed or just near meh for the most part, so it felt as if he hadn’t come that hard in ages. He hadn’t realized Sirius wanted to do any gender play, so he hoped everything he did earlier was fine. “Fuck, princess, your -- your pussy is so good.”

Sirius nodded, their legs tense, toes curled in the sheets. “‘Course it is, it’s made for Daddy.”

His cock gave a twitch as if he could come again. “Yeah, is it -- is it made for my tongue too?” With a breath, he started to kiss down their back.

“Fuck, yeah, yeah it is. Love it when Daddy eats me out.” Sirius shifted their legs apart a little, their breath hitching.

Remus hummed in response as he got to their red, bruising arse. “I love eating you out. You taste so good.” His tongue slid down against them.

Sirius moaned, lifting their hips. “Fuck, yes please.”

Grabbing at their thighs, Remus’ tongue lapped against them softly. “Mmm, yeah.” 

He could feel their legs tensing beneath his grip as Sirius let out another moan. “Ah, you feel so good.”

With a groan that rivaled how he sounded when eating a good piece of cake, he ate them out -- pulling every single trick that made Sirius completely melt. They had been so good, he just wanted them to come.

Sirius was making the most beautiful noises, grinding up against him, shuddering and gasping. He could feel them clenching at every pass of his tongue.

“Fuck, oh fuck—can I? Please, please please please!”

“Can you?” Remus turned his head slightly. Of course he knew what they meant, but he did love to tease them.

Sirius whined, their hips bucking. “Can I come? I wanna come, please, please.”

“Yeah, you can princess,” he murmured before his tongue went back to what it had been doing.

“Ah, thank you—thank you,” Sirius managed to gasp out before they did just that, their body tightening beneath Remus.

Remus continued to eat them out as he felt them come undone underneath him. They always made the prettiest noises, grinding between the mattress and a Remus’ mouth. After what felt like forever, Sirius heaved a breath and relaxed into the sheets.

“Mmm, you’re so good.” He sat back, wiping his hand over his mouth.

Sirius just groaned in response, not moving at all from their sprawl. He chuckled, shifting to sit on the bed next to them. “Are you all right princess?” Remus went to card his fingers through their hair.

“Mhmm,” Sirius murmured, turning to press a kiss to his wrist. “Very all right.”

Remus grinned before kissing their temple. “Yeah, you look pretty all right.”

Sirius snickered. “So do you, you’re so handsome.” They tugged on his wrist a little. “Cuddles.”

“Yes, cuddles.” He wrapped his arms around them, pulling Sirius close.

“Mmm, hi. I’m gonna have to sleep on my front, aren’t I?” They mumbled into his neck.

“Hi.” Remus nodded, rubbed soft circles between their shoulders. “Probably, you’re rather bruised.”

“Daddy even gets to decide how I sleep,” they murmured, with a sigh Remus knew was put-on.

“I do, huh?” He pressed a few kisses to their hair line. “I’ll get you some lotion and a cloth in a minute.”

“Mm, in a minute.”

“More cuddles first.”

Sirius smiled, squeezing their arms around him. “Always.”

Remus nodded in agreement. “Do you need anything?”

“Water?” Sirius kissed his cheek. “And probably a cloth…”

“Yeah, you have to let go of me though.” He kissed them one more time. Sirius’ lips curved into a smile at the kiss, not moving from wrapping themselves around him one bit.

“Oh.” They pressed a kiss to his lips again. “In that case, never mind.”

Remus laughed softly, shaking his head. “You’re a cuddle fiend like this. I’m not complaining, but I do want to clean you up a little.”

Sirius grumbled and made a big ordeal of unwinding their arms from his neck. “Fine, so long as Daddy takes care of me.”

“Always take care of you.” He slipped off the bed quickly because he knew Sirius would cling to him again if he lingered. Not that he minded, but he wanted to make sure they were comfortable.

Going towards the bathroom, he grinned over his shoulder at them one more time. Sirius was in the exact sprawl he’d left them in, a muzzy smile on their face.

“You do. You’re so handsome Daddy.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet and gorgeous.” He walked into the bathroom to get them some water and a cloth. He heard Sirius chuckle from the bedroom, and Remus was sure they wouldn’t have moved an inch when he went back into the bedroom.

He was right of course because when he went back armed with a cloth and some water, Sirius was in the same position. “Here we go. I’ll clean you up while you drink this. Then maybe we can go finish our food. I abandoned my churros for you, you’re very lucky.”

Sirius smiled as they pushed themselves up to sitting and held one hand out for the water glass. “I am very, very lucky. Post-shag churros sounds amazing.”

“We’ve nachos and queso too.” Remus wiped the cloth over their thighs.

“Ah! I completely forgot about those!” Remus glanced up to see the most delighted grin on Sirius’ face.

“Granted you were already floaty when we were eating dinner, so it’s not surprising.” He smiled back at them.

Sirius bit their lip. “Well someone spanked me very hard and then told me to eat dinner with no bottoms. I could barely function.”

“I figured the bottoms would be too hard to put back on.” Tossing aside the cloth, Remus shifted so he could sit next to them.

“Sure, sure,” Sirius murmured. “Not that you like me naked.”

“I mean, that too, princess.” Remus chuckled as he put an arm around their shoulders. “We should put something on your arse, huh? I bet it hurts.”

“Mm, yes please.” Sirius kissed his shoulder, nipping a little. “It’s sore.”

“My name on your arse is much better than that terrible tattoo.” He leaned into them.

Sirius kissed along his shoulder. “It is. I would get that tattooed but I think I like you giving me the bruises too much.”

“You could have _both_.”

“Ooh… could I?”

Remus tilted his head for a moment. “You want my name on you tattooed?”

“I already have _Dominate Me_ on my hip. It’s not too much of a jump to make it _Dominate Me, Daddy,_ ” Sirius said drily, giving him a smile.

“That is true.” He agreed with a grin on his face. “I can make an appointment for you.”

Sirius laughed, wriggling closer. “Will Daddy pay for it too?”

“Of course I will.” He pulled them into his lap.

“And buy me something pretty or be extra nice to me to make up for the pain?” They looped their arms around his neck, playing up to it now.

“How about both? But I know you like the pain.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

With a groan, Sirius tipped their head back. “I do, and especially when Daddy is the one inflicting it.”

“I can’t tattoo you though, that’s not safe. But I’ll buy you something pretty and we can do something nice because I like spoiling you.”

“Mm, I like that. And you can watch and make sure the artist does it exactly how you like—oh! Can it be in your handwriting?”

“Yeah, we can do that if you want. I’ll make sure he does it right. We’ll go to that same bloke we got our tattoos from, huh?” The guy actually went to the club every so often, so Remus didn’t mind going to him.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, then leaned over to the nightstand and rummaged through the top drawer.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Sirius gave a hum, then sat back, with a Sharpie in hand. “Until then?”

He laughed, taking the sharpie from them. “Yeah, on your side then, princess.”

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius said in the smuggest tone, rolling onto their side, chin propped on one palm.

Pressing a kiss to their hip, right in the middle of their tattoo, Remus uncapped the sharpie. “I should get princess tattooed on me, hmm?” He started to write _Daddy_ in the nicest handwriting possible.

Sirius squirmed a little, making the most pleased noise. “Yes, Daddy should. Can I write it?”

“Stay still, princess.” He chuckled again as he finished the ‘y’.

“Sorry,” they mumbled, going still.

He drew a little heart, thinking about where he’d have them put the tattoo. “Maybe my hip too. Match yours -- sort of.”

“Not on your arse, Daddy?” They sounded so sweet even if they were trying not to laugh.

He rolled his eyes. “No, baby. Not on my arse.”

Sirius grumbled. “Fine. Did you do it? Can I see?”

“Yep, all done.” He sat up and put the cap back on.

“Yay!” Sirius twisted around at the waist, lifting their leg so they could see, and Remus marvelled at how bendy they were, like always. “Ah! Oh, I like that, especially with all the bruises…”

“It’s very pretty.” He rubbed a hand over their thigh.

“Thank you Daddy,” they said, turning to kiss him softly before they held their hand out for the pen. “Where shall I put yours?”

“My hip, like yours.” After handing over the pen, he wiggled to lay like Sirius had been. They looked so thoroughly pleased as Remus settled, then leaned their arm on his thigh and got to writing. “You have better handwriting than I do.”

“Mhmm. Yours is chicken scratch.” They dropped a kiss to his thigh before going back to their writing.

“Brat!”

Sirius snickered. “No I’m not. I’m not writing anything silly on you in permanent marker.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about calling my handwriting chicken scratch.”

“But it’s the cutest chicken scratch and I love it?” Sirius sat back, observing their handiwork for a moment before they grinned at him. “There.”

Remus looked down, trying to bend a bit to see it. When he did he found their flowing script with the ‘i’ topped with a crown. “Oh, you put a crown, it’s cute.”

“Your Princess has to have a crown, Daddy,” Sirius said gravely.

“Of course, princess.” He smiled at them, reaching out to cup their cheek. They leaned in, smiling softly at him and turning to kiss his palm.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.” He rubbed his thumb over their cheek. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

“Can I put clothes on this time? Or are we eating nachos naked?”

“Yes, you can put clothes on. Maybe a t-shirt dress? Something cozy for your arse.” He moved to sit up.

“Mm, and that soothing lotion too?”

“That too.”

“You do look after me.” They sat up, padding over to the dresser to pull on a comfy looking t-shirt dress, that was ridiculously flattering somehow.

“Always.”

Remus threw on some comfy clothes before taking Sirius by the hand and leading downstairs to enjoy the rest of the night, very happy that his mood had turned around.


	8. Sirius' Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius recruits Emme to blow Remus' bisexual mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The world sucks so we wrote some smut.

It had started with an off-hand comment. 

Sirius had made a laughing remark to Emme whilst she was filling in for a class at Ascendence. It had been something they couldn’t even remember now, something about voyeurism, and Emme’s eyes had lit up.

That was how they ended up in the cafe across the road from Ascendence one evening, scheming. Sirius knew Remus loved when he was given reason to be possessive over them--just like with Kingsley, and that was probably the hottest of the threesomes they’d done so far. Remus didn’t like surprises, as a rule, but this one would balance it out, they were sure. Plus, Sirius was down for some pegging recently.

“So, at the club? It’ll be a private room.” Emme had her herbal tea cupped between her hands, and a notepad next to her. She was probably the only Dom they even slightly trusted with their submission, besides Remus. Of course, Sirius trusted Remus to the ends of the earth when they were scening, but they had scened and played with Emme enough for them to trust her too.

Sirius nodded, sipping their peppermint tea. “Yeah, the club will be good. Can usually guarantee Remus won’t be repulsed if we’re at the club.”

“That’s good,” she said with a smile. “What do you want to do then? Will he know you’re with me or…”

“Yeah,” Sirius said quickly. “I don’t think he’d like leaving me alone at the club if he didn’t know I was with you, honestly.” They sipped their tea then set it down. “I was thinking you could fuck me.”

“Oh.” Her face lit up. “He won’t be upset?”

Sirius laughed. “I don’t think so. I’m going home with him, anyway.”

“That is true. I’d be happy with that, anything else?”

“Mm, I’m open to anything else? Within limits, obviously. I mainly just can’t get the idea out of my head of him walking into it…” Sirius was keeping their voice low, trying not to think about things in too much detail. But it was true, since they and Emme had joked about it, they couldn’t stop thinking about Remus walking in to see Sirius on all fours, grinning at him, with Emme behind them.

Emme’s lips stretched into another grin. “All right. Safeword? Waffles still?”

“Waffles, yeah, and my hard limits are still the same as usual--Remus’ too.”

“Of course. This is going to be great. Should we do it the next time you’re at the club?”

Sirius nodded, grinning themselves. “Yeah, I’ll text you our plans, I think we’re hoping for next weekend?”

“All right, I’ll be around then. This sounds perfect. Jane’s going to be jealous I get to do some pegging.”

“Ha, poor Jane,” Sirius said, laughing. “Remus is gonna lose his mind.”

“Completely, it’ll be lovely.”

“Thank you Emme.” Sirius felt their phone buzz. They probably had to get home.

 **Teddy is wondering where his Pada is** **  
****Very chatty today**

 _On my way home caro_ _  
_ _Had to do some class planning with Emme, she’s helping out_

“Right, I should get going… apparently Teddy is wondering where I am.”

“Get home then. How’s Remus liking being a stay at home Dad?” She took one more long sip of her tea.

 **Tell her I said hello** **  
****See you soon, my pearl**

“He loves it, honestly. He’s so much happier. I think he’d outgrown PureFit by the end of it, and now he’s just thriving.” Sirius smiled, so pleased Remus was being able to do what he wanted. They glanced down and text back quickly.

 _See you soon. Emme says hi_ 💙

“That’s great, he’s such a sweet Dad and you’re a great Pada.” She stood up grabbing her coat.

**Okay! Love you! 💖**

“He really is amazing.” Sirius shrugged their coat on. “Thank you Emme. I’ll text you about our plans, alright?”

“That’s perfect, bye sweetie.” Emme gave them a tight hug.

Sirius hugged back tightly, kissing her cheek. “Bye Emme!” They stepped back and headed out of the door, towards the bus stop. Shit, they could see their bus a little down the road, so let out a stream of swears and jogged down the street towards the stop. Thankfully they caught it, waving to Emme once they got on the bus.

When they got through the door, they could hear Teddy giggling as Remus was singing along to some kids show on TV. Sirius quickly stopped the door from banging shut, and eased it closed so they could listen a moment longer, their heart so damn full. God, he was just the best Dad ever.

“Froggy froggy froggy,” Remus sang in a funny little accent. “You’re not on your own.”

“Dada you sound silly!”

Sirius chuckled, toeing their shoes off and setting their bag down. They padded through to the door, standing and looking through to the living room.

“PADA!” Teddy scrambled up from where he had been rolling around on the ground. They couldn’t sneak anything by their kid.

“Hi piccolino!” Sirius crossed over and swept him up into a hug.

“Hi, love.” Remus was grinning, looking positively happy and relaxed. Really, staying at home was so good for him.

Sirius was so happy it hurt as they pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead and went over to Remus, settling their son on their hip. “Hi caro. Have you had the best day?”

“Mmmhmm! We played outside with Snuffs in the park even though it was kinda cold but then we had hot chocolate and--and took a nap and watch TV and played and read.”

Remus chuckled before kissing Sirius on the cheek.

“Oh wow! That’s a lot of things!” Sirius leaned into Remus, grinning at Teddy. 

“Yeah and we drewed things.” Teddy rested his head on their shoulder. “And Dada made soup!”

“Wooow! Soup? What kind, huh?”

“The kind with the carrots and… um chicken, right Dada? Chicken and carrots and rice.”

Remus laughed, nodded. “And a bunch of other good stuff, yeah.” He ruffled Teddy’s curls. “It’s done whenever you want to eat.”

“I’m starved, that sounds great. Can I go shower first?”

“Yes you can.” Remus held his hands out for Teddy. “Come on, annwyl, let’s finish this show.”

“Okay Dada!” He wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck before shifting over to him. “No more singing!”

“Nooo it’s fun!”

Sirius laughed as they started up the stairs, going to shower. Remus suited staying at home so very much, and there was nothing Sirius loved more than coming home after a satisfying day at work and seeing their husband and son.

The week seemed to crawl by, before they and Remus dropped Teddy off with Hope, and then went to the club. They were trying not to burst with excitement and their plans as Remus parked up, they were absolutely jittering, and it wasn’t helped by the way Remus was looking at them like he wanted to eat them alive. They were wearing one of Remus’ button down shirts, thigh highs, leather garters and their combat boots, and were quite proud of the outfit.

“Oh, this is a prime parking spot.” Remus turned the engine off, looking across the street at the club.

Sirius chuckled, squeezing their hand on his knee. “The sign of being middle aged, caro. Good parking spots.” They grinned at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “C’mon.”

He pretended to gasp. “How dare you! I’m not even forty yet!”

‘Mmm, you’re getting close,” they said, teasing.

“We’re barely 35.” He chuckled, leaning over to kiss them. “Though I do have a couple of greys.”

“And I love them,” Sirius murmured, trailing one hand through his hair and watching the way the greys caught the light.

“Yeah?” Remus leaned into their touch. “Do they make me look sophisticated?”

“Mmmhm.” They lightly scratched his scalp. “Sophisticated, distinguished, gorgeous. Very Daddy.”

“Ah, oh good, I’m glad my body is just really going full Daddy.”

“Mmm, so am I.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him. “Okay let’s go, pretty please?”

“Okay, princess, let’s go.” Remus kissed them one more time before slipping out of the car.

Sirius grinned, getting out of the car and trying not to just jump up and down with excitement. They waited for Remus to skirt around the car before taking his hand and starting towards the club. As they walked, Sirius text Emme, saying they were on their way.

Alright sweetie   
Meet in Room 3? x 

_Yeah, he has no clue. I’m so excited_

“Marly?” Remus asked as they waited to check their coats.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sirius didn’t like lying to him, but it was worth it for this surprise.

They didn’t have to wait too long for the cloakroom queue, and then made a beeline for the bar. Just as they got there, Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand, pulling him back a little.

“Do you trust me?”

Remus’ brow furrowed. “Of course, why?”

“Because I have a gift. Meet me in Room 3, in five minutes?”

He just stood there, looking completely dumbfounded.

“Okay good.” Sirius smiled, knowing he would say or safeword if he wasn’t comfortable. They leaned up and kissed him softly, murmuring, “Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too princess, even if I don’t know what the hell you’re up to.”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. Room 3, five minutes.”

With that, Sirius turned on their heel and started towards the private rooms, so fucking excited.

***

Remus stood just near the bar, watching Sirius disappear down the hall where the private rooms were. What the fuck were they up to? He hated surprises, but he trusted Sirius completely. As he was wondering what his spouse was getting up to, Marlene came bouncing over in front of him in just her bra.

“Moony!”

“Hey, Marly.” Remus noticed Dorcas trailing behind her, but he was still preoccupied with Sirius. “And Dorky.”

“Alright Moony.” Dorcas gave him a wave before she pulled out her wallet.

“Where’s Sirius?” Marlene stood on her toes—despite the fact she was already in platform heels—and looked around.

“I don’t know, they’re up to something. Asked me if I trusted them then told me to meet them in a private room in a few minutes.” He dragged his eyes away from the hall finally.

“Ooh, sounds fun!”

“Sounds like a brat thing,” Dorcas murmured drily, handing Marlene some money before giving her a smack on the bottom.

“Ah! Moony, would you like a drink?” She asked, looking sweet.

“No thanks, Marls… and yeah, probably is a brat thing. I just have no idea what type of brat thing.”

“Okay!”

“Yeah. You two know each other well enough though Moony. It’ll be a good thing I’m sure.” Dorcas watched Marlene bounce off to the bar, charming her way through.

“I’m sure it’ll be great, I just hate not knowing.” He snickered.

“I’m with you. Marly knows not to surprise me.”

Remus shook his head. “Well, I could have told them not to or safeworded, but I’m also so damn curious.”

Dorcas laughed. “I think you like a very specific kind of surprise.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He checked his watch. “God, it hasn’t been five minutes yet, kill me.”

“Ha! Come on, shall we walk around a little?” Dorcas held her arm out as Marlene appeared back at her side, holding a beer for her.

“Yeah!” Marlene handed Dorcas her drink.

Remus sighed, checking his watch one more time. “Okay, occupy me.”

Letting Marlene and Dorcas steer his attention elsewhere, Remus trailed around. He stopped to watch some caning, which Sirius would have loved. Thankfully, he could finally go find them, so he bid the girls goodbye before slipping off to the private rooms. Down the hall, Remus wondered what he was going to be greeted with. Sirius was never one to make themselves wait, so it was strange.

Pausing at the door, he heard moaning -- which made his brow furrow again because they knew they couldn’t touch themselves without him. Remus huffed opening the door without warning. When he stepped in he stopped dead in his tracks, his stomach doing a flip.

Sirius was on their hands and knees, or rather leaning down on their elbows. They obviously weren’t surprised by his intrusion, grinning at him with their hair falling in their eyes and their mouth open in a moan. Behind them, Emme was kneeling, her hands on their hips. Remus could see the strap of a harness around her thigh.

“Ah—h—hi Daddy.” Sirius had that particular look of mischief in their eyes, their cheeks flushed, shuddering with every one of Emme’s movements.

Nothing was coming to his brain except _Jesus fucking Christ_ over and over again. That was most likely because all the blood in his body had gone straight to his cock. This was the best surprise. “Wha -- what are you doing?”

“We’re having fun, aren’t we sweetie?” Emme was smiling too, her hand gently rubbing at Sirius’ hip even as she fucked them.

“Yea--” Sirius broke off to make the prettiest noise, biting their lip around a moan as their eyelashes fluttered-- “yeah, having f--fun.” They were grinning so broadly.

This was what his bi dreams were made of. Remus finally got enough brain power to shut the door behind him and move closer to Sirius, still thrown through a loop though. “You didn’t ask, princess.”

“I asked if y-- _fuck_ \--if you trusted me, Daddy,” they said sweetly, sliding their hands out in front of them to sink a little lower.

Emme made an appreciative noise. “I have the best view, Remus, you have to come see.”

 _Shit_ , Remus took a deep breath, going to stand near Emme. “Christ.”

Sirius snickered, clearly so thrilled with themselves, but Emme cut them off with a snap of her hips, making them moan sharply. It was her turn to look smug as she tilted her head up to look at Remus. “They’re so gorgeous, aren’t they? You are so lucky.”

“Fuck, yeah, so -- they’re the prettiest. I’m so lucky.” Remus could feel that his cheeks were on fire.

“Thank you for letting me borrow them,” Emme said softly, thrusting a little faster. “Daddy’s still in charge though, right sweetie?” She asked Sirius, who had their head between their hands, breathing hard.

“Ah, fuck--yeah, yes--fuck. Daddy’s still in ch--charge.”

 _Fuck,_ they were both going to kill him. “I am, yeah.” Remus clenched his fist, trying to decide what to do or where to touch or just… how to function.

Emme made another pleased little noise, pausing and pulling almost all the way out of Sirius. Christ, Remus couldn’t look away from the head of the strap-on inside of them. Sirius let out a little whimper, trying to push back against it.

“Christ, fuck them nice and hard.”

Sirius whimpered again, nodding. “Please, please, please.”

“Shhh, shh, I will sweetie.” Emme snapped her hips again, doing just as Remus said.

His hand went to Sirius’ back, finally touching their hot skin.”You’re being so good princess, even if you’re a brat for doing this without telling me.”

Sirius arched up into his touch, shuddering. “Fuck, I--is it--is it a good surprise?”

“Yeah, it’s a good surprise, princess. You’re the best princess and you’re all mine.” He knelt down next to them, shifting so they were in front of him. That way he could see what Emme was doing.

“Yeah I am.” Sirius tilted their head so they could smile up at Remus. He wasn’t sure if they were exaggerating but every one of Emme’s thrusts was making them shiver and moan.

“Even when I’m fucking you, huh sweetie? Still Daddy’s?” Emme’s voice was warm.

If it were possible, Remus somehow became even more turned on at both of their words. “You’re mine.” His fingers went to their hair.

Sirius tilted into him immediately, turning to kiss his wrist. “Yeah--yeah I am Daddy, all Daddy’s.”

“Were you good for Emme getting ready?” He tugged a little at their hair.

“Ah! Ye--yeah I was. St--stayed nice and still and said please and--fuck--thank you.”

Emme chuckled softly. “Very well behaved.”

“Good job, princess.” Remus smiled up at Emme.

Emme smiled back at him, one eyebrow quirking to sort of wordlessly check in with him. He just nodded, still trying to get his feet under him though. This whole situation was completely out of a fantasy that he never really knew that he wanted. Sure they had other threesomes, but this was different and Remus wanted to do something. He couldn’t manage to do anything but watch though.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.”

Sirius groaned, breathing hard as they kept eye contact with him. Their eyes closed every so often and Remus could imagine Emme brushing that particular spot inside of them every time. “Oh fuck, fuck,” they mumbled, scraping their teeth over their bottom lip. “M’close.”

“You can’t come yet.” Remus shook his head, giving their hair a sharp tug. “Not until I say.”

“Ah! ‘Kay, okay--fuck.” 

Emme chuckled, slowing down to very definite, sharp thrusts, pausing between each one.

“A little faster,” he instructed.

“Oh fuck, please--n--fuck.”

Emme did so, smiling warmly as she rolled her hips. “What was that, sweetie?”

Sirius just let out some noise between a whine and a moan, shaking their head. With his free hand he reached for the button of his trousers.

“What, princess?”

“I’m gon--” Sirius watched his movements so closely. “I’m gonna come if you go--fuck--go faster-- _fuck_.”

Emme tutted softly, not changing her pace. “I don’t think you are, sweetie. Don’t you wanna be good for Daddy?”

“Exactly, you have to be good. I know you can wait.” Remus unzipped his jeans.

Sirius visibly swallowed, trying to lean forward a little but Emme was holding their hips tight. “Fuck, fuck, ye--yes Daddy.”

“Good, you’re being so good,” he murmured, pushing his pants down just enough to free his insanely hard cock. Letting out a groan, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

“Please, please, please,” Sirius breathed, their gaze fixed on Remus’ cock.

“Please, what, princess?” Shit, he needed to get off before he lost complete brain function.

As if it were an answer, Sirius let their mouth fall open, their lips so temptingly pink and wet. God, he couldn’t hold back so he gave in far more quickly than he normally would, pushing past those lovely lips and into their warm mouth. “Holy fucking shit.”

“Good?” Emme asked, grinning at him.

Sirius just let out a low, long moan, eagerly ducking their head and tilting just so, so Remus felt their throat around the head of his cock. He pulled back slightly, holding tight to their hair.

“They’ve the best mouth,” he said with another groan. If a moan could sound smug, then Sirius’ would at that moment. 

Emme chuckled, matching his movements. “Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah, yeah.” Remus started to fuck their mouth earnestly feeling dizzy from how turned on he was. Despite being somewhat otherwise occupied, Sirius was pulling out every trick in the book, their eyes opening so they could look up at him through their lashes, their tongue doing something magical. “Fuck, you’re -- you’re so per--perfect princess.” He tried not to inch closer to his climax, but it was impossible. Getting off now would be best then he could focus.

Sirius responded with the most lurid noise, their cheeks hollowing around his cock. Shit, Remus saw sparks behind his eyes as his head tipped back. He came, sadly not quick enough to pull out and come on Sirius’ face.

 _Oh god_.

***

Sirius’ surprise had gone well, by all accounts. 

They were more than happy, so very floaty and completely out of it, on the edge but Remus hadn’t said they could come yet, so they were stuck in the most wonderful limbo. The cherry on top, so to speak, was the fact Remus had just come down their throat, which was always a plus in their books.

“Oh god, you’re so good, princess.” Remus pulled out of their mouth slowly. They hummed softly, swirling their tongue over the sensitive underside of Remus’ cock as he did so.

“Mm, didn’t even come, did you sweetie?” Emme sounded a little breathless, keeping up her deep thrusts into them. She was hitting that perfect spot almost every damn time and Sirius kept seeing stars.

“No, they didn’t.” He was still panting, his fingers brushing through their hair. “They’re so good.”

Sirius managed a pleading little noise. “Please, I wanna--I wanna--”

“Mmm, no.” Remus shook his head. “Emme, stop fucking them please.”

To Sirius’ _horror_ , Emme did so, slowly pulling out of them. Oh fuck, they felt so damn sensitive and on the edge. “Please--please, please, please.”

Emme’s hand rubbed over their lower back. “Well,” she started, before pausing briefly. “You’ve made one of us come…”

They felt Remus’ hands tense in their hair. “You should be nice, princess.”

Sirius tore their gaze up from Remus’ cock--which gave a twitch, and that egged them on even more--and looked up to Remus’ face, nodding a little. “I’ll be good, I’ll be real nice. What do you want me to do?”

“Hmm,” Emme said, looking to Remus, shifting to sit down instead of kneel. “What are you okay with?”

“Whatever you w--”

“She was asking me, princess.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sirius mumbled, their stomach doing somersaults. Usually they hated being ignored, but in these moments, when Remus and whoever they were scening with talked about what they wanted Sirius to do, what they would _tell_ Sirius to do, they couldn’t _think_ with how worked up it got them.

“They have the best mouth, so it’s only fair they show you.” Remus nudged them as Emme smirked.

Sirius nodded as best they could with Remus’ hand in their hair, going to kneel up so they could shuffle over to Emme. She had laid back, spreading her legs open so they could crawl between them as Remus finally let go of their hair. They dropped a hurried few kisses on Remus’ palm, before crawling between Emme’s legs. The strap-on was still around her hips, the straps loosened just a little, and Sirius couldn’t resist sliding their tongue over the head of it. There was _something_ about the combination of it, the way Sirius was always so helpless when someone fucked with gender in any capacity.

“Mmm, so pretty, sweetie.”

They could feel Remus’ fingers sliding down their back. “They’re so gorgeous.”

Sirius shivered at Remus’ praise, trailing their mouth down the strap-on and the crease of Emme’s hip as she loosened the straps. Without teasing, because Sirius couldn’t think well enough to tease, they just wanted to be good, Sirius swirled their tongue over Emme’s folds. She let out a breathy noise, her hips canting up against their tongue.

“Mmm, this is -- you’re so perfect.” Remus fingers trailed lower.

“Mmmhm.” Sirius held one hand behind their back, lapping their tongue. They didn’t do this often, but they were eager to please, pulling out every trick they had. They were trying not to press back towards Remus’ touch, but they could barely think.

“Ah, your mouth is nice -- so nice.” Emme’s fingers trailed down to wrap her fingers through their hair as one of Remus’ hands gripped at Sirius’ wrist behind their back. Sirius surrendered their weight to him, wondering if they could move their other hand too, swirling their tongue and easing it into Emme. They were so fucking out of it, so floaty and still on the edge, everything was _so good_.

Another moan escaped Emme’s lips as she shuddered. “You’re doing so well.”

“So perfect.” Remus’ fingers gripped hard and his other hand came down over the swell of their arse, just rubbing softly.

Sirius groaned against Emme’s folds, shifting their balance so they could lift their other hand behind their back. “Mmhmm, mm.”

The fingers around their wrist shifted so Remus’ large hand could cover both of their wrists. “You should do that pretty thing with your tongue.”

“Yeah.” Emme sounded breathless. “Listen to Daddy.”

Sirius hummed again, shifting their weight and pulling just so against Remus’ grip, digging in hard. Just like Remus said, they did that magical thing, undulating their tongue against Emme, easing into her again in lieu of their fingers.

“Oh my god,” Emme moaned, shuddering again.

“Good job, princess.” Remus’ fingers pressed against them.

Sirius moaned, trying to concentrate on making Emme come so they could come themselves. They were sure they weren’t giving the most refined head in the world, but it was enthusiastic and desperate and all kinds of filthy and they were willing to bet that was what everyone in the room wanted.

Emme’s moans grew louder as Remus continued to just gently push his finger against them. All Sirius could do was think about not coming, huffing little moans against Emme’s skin as their tongue delved deeper, swirling and sucking gently. They couldn’t think about Remus’ fingers or the fact he was holding them up from face-planting, or the fact his finger was just teasing them, where Emme had been moments before with that strap-on that was still around one leg.

“Fuck, I’m -- _oh_.” Her whole body arched up against Sirius as she shivered and shuddered against their mouth. Sirius kept up those same movements, coaxing her through it with everything they had. They felt their stomach doing somersaults, god, they wanted to come so bad.

“Good princess, so good.” Remus’ finger finally slid into them. There was no resistance at all and that only made Sirius’ stomach jump into double-time. They let out a broken little moan, still working Emme over because no one had said stop yet.

“Shit, your -- your mouth is amazing.” Emme gasped once more before she melted into the floor. “I -- I should keep you there all night.”

Sirius felt their cock twitch as they shivered, clenching around Remus’ finger. “Ah, ahh whatever you want,” they mumbled, barely moving back enough to speak as they left open-mouthed kisses over her folds.

“What a good answer, princess.” Remus pressed a second finger into them.

“Ohh, fuck--fuck,” Sirius blurted, resting their head for a moment on Emme’s thigh as their head spun, trying to catch their breath. “Please, please, please.”

“Please what, princess?” Remus asked as he let go of their wrist and a second later that hand came down sharply against their arse.

Sirius yelped, caught by surprise as their now-free hand thankfully caught them from toppling forward. They let out another little whimper, feeling so desperate. “I wanna come, I wanna come so bad, please, please, please.”

“What do you think, Emme?” Remus asked, his voice all low and deep.

Emme chuckled, her hand stroking through Sirius’ hair, their head still on her thigh. “Hmmm…”

“Please, oh fuck, god, please Daddy please please, please I wanna so bad--please please, please.”

“I don’t know.” He spanked them two more times.

That time Sirius sobbed, clenching their eyes shut as they arched their back, arse stinging. “Please, please please.”

“You’re doing so good, we could go on for so long.” Remus hit them again. Sirius bit their lip hard, trying with everything they had not to come, even just with Remus’ fingers inside them and the fact he was leaving reddened handprints on their arse. 

Emme made a rich noise and combed her fingers through Sirius’ hair, tugging just slightly. Remus hit them once more.

“You can come.”

Sirius sobbed again, pressing their face into Emme’s thigh as they came, their back arching, toes curling.

“Good, princess, you’re so perfect.” Remus spanked them again. Sirius gasped, hips bucking again. God, they just kept coming. “Mmm, you’re the best.” The fingers inside of them slowed, but one more smack landed against their arse.

“Ah! Oh fuck, fuck, thank you thank you,” Sirius mumbled, their whole body jerking again at the slap.

Emme’s fingers gently stroked through their hair. “You’re welcome.”

Sirius was trying to catch their breath as they slowly lifted up onto one arm, muscles shaking a little. “Oh god, that was the best idea I’ve had in a while.”

“That was one surprise that I very much liked.” Remus’ fingers gently slid out of them.

Sirius chuckled, sprawling out on their front for a moment.

“Good teamwork, sweetie,” Emme said, still stroking their hair.

“You did such a good job, princess.” Remus was sitting next to them now, and a moment later they were being poured into his lap.

“Hi Daddy,” Sirius murmured, wrapping their arms around his neck and bundling themselves into his lap. “Good surprise?”

“It was such a good surprise, thank you baby.” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“Welcome,” Sirius said smugly, leaning into him.

“Just as long as you remember I’m in charge.” A smile stretched across his face, a teasing look in his eye as Emme let out a soft laugh.

Sirius chuckled, kissing him softly. “Daddy’s always in charge.”


	9. The Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius get some new tattoos.

Sirius was some combination of giddy and nervous as they got out of the car at the tattoo studio. Partially because they couldn’t quite believe they were getting tattoos like this, after a whim and one night with a Sharpie, but they were so excited too. Excited, and just a little bit flustered and horny about it too really, because they were going to get  _ Daddy’s _ marked on them.

“Are you excited?” Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand, grinning.

“I’m very excited.” Remus went to open the door for them. “Are you?”

They slipped past him, kissing his cheek on the way. “Very, very excited.”

Remus let out a soft laugh as he followed Sirius inside. After a brief conversation with the receptionist, and the signing of various consent forms, they were sat on the comfy Chesterfield sofa in the waiting room. Well, Remus was sat and Sirius was perched after being practically dragged to sit next to their husband else they’d just be standing and bouncing around.

“You need to stay still when you’re getting the tattoo, are you going to be able to do that?” His arm slipped around their waist.

“I can be still when I really need to,” Sirius murmured, leaning into him.

“Yeah, you can. I know you can be still for me when you’re getting something out of it.” He kissed their cheek.

“Mhmm, and I’ll be getting something out of this too, won’t I Daddy?” They practically whispered in his ear, keeping their voice low.

“You will, princess,” he whispered back to them.

“And I think you will too.”

“You know that I will. You’ll be all mine and it’ll be on your skin forever.” He nipped at their ear lobe before settling back into his seat.

Sirius shuddered, feeling their face get a little warm. They were definitely going to have to distract themselves whilst they were in the chair. Right on cue, Nick came out of the studio, smiling at them. It just so happened that the artist they both went to for their first tattoos also occasionally frequented the BDSM club, so thankfully Sirius was sure he wouldn’t be  _ too _ weirded out by their requests. He’d certainly seemed enthusiastic when Remus had emailed him about the appointment.

“Hey Remus, hey Sirius,” he said, holding the door for them. “Come on through.”

“Hey, Nick. Come on, love.” Remus stood up, holding his hand out for them. “How are things?”

Sirius followed, smiling to themselves.

“Pretty good! Busy but can’t complain! How are you both?” Nick asked as he led them back to his chair at the studio and gestured for them both to sit down.

“We’re good, right?” He looked to Sirius. “Excited.”

“Yeah, very excited,” Sirius said, hugging Nick hello briefly before they sat down.

“Rightly so, I’m excited for this. Who wants to go first?”

“I think Sirius will.” Remus took a seat.

Sirius grinned. Remus knew they would do whatever Daddy said in moments like these. Obviously they had a choice, they always did, and doubly so with permanent things like this. “Yeah, I’ll go first.”

“Gotcha. Remus, you were wanting to write it straight on? We can check placement and all sorts?”

“Yeah whatever works best.”

“Sure. Alright.” Nick was bustling about, getting things in the right place before he shut the door to his little area. Not that Sirius cared if anyone saw their arse, but they supposed it would be a shocker for anyone else. Sirius was pretty used to being half naked in various situations, but standing in their shirt and underwear whilst Nick handed Remus an apparently specific kind of tattoo stencil pen was somewhat of a strange experience.

“So, is like here good?” Remus traced over the spot he had written  _ Daddy _ the other week.

Sirius glanced to the side in the mirror, watching him. “Yeah, there.”

Remus nodded before he started to slowly write over their skin. Even though his handwriting was chicken scratch it was the most lovely chicken scratch. Sirius watched Nick preparing the rest of the studio, trying to stay distracted and focused on anything other than what Remus was writing.

“There, all done.” Remus pressed a quick kiss to their thigh before standing up.

“Right! Happy with that Sirius? Where you want?” 

Sirius glanced at the mirror, not too concerned because of what it stood for, but they weren’t a complete idiot. They nodded, smiling at Nick. “Yep, happy!” They said, grinning at Remus.

“It’s perfect, can’t wait to see it on them.”

A few moments later Sirius was on their front on the tattoo bed. It felt strangely similar to doing a scene at the club, but thank god Nick had never scened with them. Sirius was  _ trying _ not to make all these associations, but it was a little difficult. They were so fucking excited.

Remus stood next to them, holding their hand. “You know, Teddy wants a tattoo?” He informed them and Nick with a laugh.

“How old’s Teddy?” Nick asked, starting on the tattoo. Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand, chuckling to themselves.

“He’s ten, Nick, got a way to go,” they said, focusing on staying still.

“Ha! Yeah, just a bit.”

He snickered again, squeezing their hand. “When he was real little, we had to explain away some very interesting marks on Sirius and he insisted then on getting a special mark when he was older.”

“Yeah, we realised how well he’d been reading when he read  _ Daddy _ on my thigh once.” Sirius smiled at the memory.

“Oh my god. Kudos to you two though, really. Kink and a kid, especially a wee one? That’s rough going.”

“It’s difficult sometimes, but not too bad.” Remus carded his free hand through their hair.

“Yeah, it’s easier now he’s a little older?” Sirius leaned into his touch, eyes closing. The combination of the tattoo pain and  _ what _ they were getting tattooed and the whole situation was making Sirius want to just float away, but now was not the time for subspace.

“When he was a little little baby who cried for us in the middle of the night it was difficult. Not that I think we slept at all.”

“Ha, we definitely didn’t. It’s one big blur in my head.” Sirius turned a little and kissed Remus’ wrist. “I distinctly remember putting him down for a nap after Pride one year and getting off as quickly as we could.”

Nick laughed. “The danger fuck. That’s a kink for some people, y’know?”

“Ha, that was his first Pride, only a few weeks old. Christ, I don’t think that’s our kink, it’s too stressful.” He chuckled, his fingers grazing over their scalp.

“Nah,  _ someone _ likes taking his time,” Sirius said, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Ooh, sassy,” Nick muttered, chuckling. “Nearly done Sirius, last little bit.”

“Brat, more like.”

It took every ounce of Sirius’ restraint not to squirm like they usually did whenever Remus called them a brat. They just smiled at him and squeezed his hand tight. It was a good thing they were somewhat used to pain.

“It looks nice,” Remus said as he peered over at Sirius’ thigh.

“Just  _ nice? _ ” Sirius smiled at him, letting out a sigh as Nick sat back.

“Alright, done. Hop off the table and take a wee look.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus stepped back to let Sirius stand up. “It’s beautiful.”

Sirius stood, wobbling for a brief second because as much as they’d told themselves not to, they felt pretty damn floaty. They caught themselves and padded over to the mirror. That time Sirius could squirm at Remus’ compliment, biting their lip around a grin as they looked in the mirror. The word  _ Daddy _ was in Remus’ lovely chicken scratch, right at the top of their thigh. “Oh… I love it.”

Remus kissed them cheek as Nick went to cleaning up and getting ready for Remus’ tattoo. “Say thank you.”

Sirius paused, reminding themselves  _ not _ to go into subspace. “Thank you Nick. It’s beautiful.”

Nick chuckled, smiling at them. “Good. Come here and I’ll wrap it, then we can get started with you, Remus?”

“Perfect.”

***

It was thrilling to know that Sirius now had his name on them in his hand writing forever. Just another added layer to their lives intertwining together in so many different ways. Now it was Remus’ turn and he was slightly anxious because he wasn’t the biggest fan of pain. His first tattoo went fine, but he wouldn’t go and get one every week.

“All right, what next?” Remus kicked his jeans to the side.

Sirius was sitting very gingerly on the edge of the seat as Nick handed them the pen. He smiled at them both. “Alright, go for it Sirius, and we’ll check placement.”

Sirius glanced up to Remus, probably for the okay, as they uncapped the pen. He brushed their hair back as he gave them a little nod and smile. They were certainly trying to force themselves from not slipping into subspace. They had their bottom lip caught between their teeth as they got to writing, the same as where they had a few weeks ago.

“I have the nicer writing on me.” He watched Sirius as the pen moved gently over his skin.

Sirius chuckled, concentrating still.

“I know Sirius is flexible but I don’t think they could put the nice handwriting on themselves,” Nick said, going about setting up.

“Okay, done!” Sirius sat back, tilting their head to look properly before capping the pen.

“No, I don’t think so.” Remus snickered. “You didn’t write anything terrible, did you?”

Sirius gasped. “No, absolutely not!”

“Go take a look Remus, make sure you’re happy with it.”

He padded over to the mirror and looked at his hip to find  _ princess _ in nice script with a crown for the dot on the ‘i’ and a heart after the word. “Looks good. Perfect.”

Sirius smiled at him, looking so floaty and obviously trying to fight it. “Yeah?”

“Of course.” Remus kissed the top of their head. “Is the placement okay here, Nick?”

Nick turned and looked for a moment before nodding. “Yep! Good with me if you’re happy! On your side will be the best.”

“Got it.” Remus took the same position as Sirius, getting comfortable on the table. He could hear Nick clattering around, and the sound of the tattoo gun.

Sirius scooted their chair up next to him, holding their hand out. “Are you excited?”

“Course I am. Though I rather wish it didn’t hurt at all.” The difference between Sirius and Remus’ love of pain was somewhat funny, but that made them fit together even better.

They pouted. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“Alright, here we go Remus,” Nick said.

Remus laughed, taking Sirius’ hand as the tattoo gun made contact with his skin. Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering there.

“What are we gonna do when we get home?” Sirius murmured, quietly enough that only he heard. He knew they were trying to distract him from the tattoo with talking, but he welcomed it at the moment.

“Mmm, I thought I was going to buy you something nice first.” He concentrated on rubbing his thumb over the back of their hand.

“I won’t say no. Paying for my tattoo and buying me something nice? I like that.”

“Of course you do.”

“Do you have anything in mind that you want to buy me?” Sirius was smiling sweetly at him, still gingerly perched on their chair, with their weight on the other hip just like they did after a spanking.

He shook his head. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Sirius tapped their bottom lip with their free hand. “Hmm, that’s a tough choice.”

“I’m sure you can think of something.” He took a breath, trying not to focus on the pain. “Either way we should stop at the good bakery for cookies or something on the way.”

“Ooh, yes, that’s a good idea.” Sirius pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, squeezing their fingers together. “There is that nice boutique over the road from the bakery, and the dance shop is only a little away…”

“Yeah? We can look in both since we’re close.”

“I’d like that.”

“Nearly done Remus,” Nick piped up.

“Oh, that was fast.” Remus smiled at Sirius.

“Yep, nowhere near as complicated as your last one.” 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Sirius practically cooed.

“Ha, no, wasn’t bad.”

There was one last bit of pain, then Nick sat back. “Alright, all done. Hop up and have a look before I wrap it.”

“Okay.” He kissed Sirius on the forehead before moving to sit up.

Sirius had gone right back to almost jittering with excitement. “What do you think, what do you think?”

He laughed as he made his way over in the mirror, turning to the side to look at it. “It’s perfect, baby. Thank you Nick.”

“Glad to hear it. They look good.”

“So, wrap it, then?” Remus asked as he walked back towards Nick.

“You got it. Quick learner huh?” Nick grinned at him before getting to cleaning and wrapping the tattoo.

Remus laughed, watching what he was doing. “I guess so. Or you’re just really good at explaining things.”

Nick chuckled. “Flattery is very much a speciality of yours Remus.”

Sirius snickered from their seat. 

“You could say that. Though I’m sure Sirius is jealous I’m using my flattery on someone else.” He looked over his shoulder at them.

“Me? Jealous?” Sirius looked so innocent.

“Right, you never get jealous.”

“Absolutely not.”

Nick laughed again as he finished up. “Don’t worry Sirius, I’m not stepping in on your praise kink territory.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m allowed to tell people they do a good job. Don’t worry.”

Sirius stuck their tongue out at him. 

“Alright. All done here then, you can settle up with Dan outside. You both know proper aftercare,  _ tattoo _ aftercare, don’t you?”

“Yes, we do.” He laughed, going for his jeans. “I’ll make sure they take care of it. They were a terror last time.”

Sirius gasped. “No, I absolutely wasn’t!”

“You always get caught up in things, I had to make sure you remembered to take care of it.” As carefully as he could, he pulled his jeans on.

“You always do.” 

Nick just chuckled, cleaning up. Sirius already had their leggings back on, and were probably very much used to doing things with abrasions of some kind on them. Remus on the other hand wasn’t used to anything more than a hickey, so like his first tattoo it felt weird and foreign on his body. Thankfully his tattoo fell below where the waistband hit, and he was wearing a nice loose pair -- it wasn’t terrible.

Dealing with the payment went nice and smooth. Sirius spent the whole time looking smug, which Remus loved because it was due to the fact they had his name on their body now. Once they were all settled, Remus took Sirius by the hand and led them out the door.

“I think maybe the boutique first then the dance shop before the bakery?” He asked them, swinging their hand between them.

“Yeah, that sounds good. You pick.” Sirius was grinning ear to ear. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to pick anything.”

“Ha, okay, princess. I’ll drive us a little bit closer.” He tugged them a little closer so they wouldn’t bump into a woman with a kid.

Sirius leaned into him. “Okay. I mean, I’m sure I’ll try, but I can’t really focus because my mind keeps wandering.”

“It is, I’m sure.” Remus kissed them on the cheek as he dug the keys out of his pocket.

“Can you blame me?”

“No, baby, I can’t.” He unlocked the door before opening it for Sirius. “My name’s on your body because you’re mine.”

Sirius bit their lip as they climbed into the car. “All yours. And you have me on your body too.”

“I know, all yours.” Remus gave them a proper kiss, lingering for a moment. Sirius’ hand went to his neck, kissing back with a soft hum.

“I had to concentrate on not just floating away, you know.”

“I’m sure, princess.” He straightened up. “Let me get in the car.”

Sirius didn’t pull back. “Do I have to? Can’t we just go home?”

“I’d still need to get in the car, princess.” Remus chuckled, not pulling back from them.

“Mmmm, debatable.” They hooked a foot around his calf, leaning up for another kiss.

Remus rubbed a hand over their shoulder. “How else are we going to get anywhere?”

“We could just stay here and kiss some more,” Sirius murmured, kissing him again.

“Baby, let go.” He managed to pull away a fraction to speak.

“What if I don’t wanna?”

“Then I’ll tickle you because I want to and you’re not listening.”

Sirius gave him the biggest pout but sat back, letting him go. “Fine.”

“Thank you, princess.” He kissed their pout before pulling back and shutting the door. Walking around to the other side of the car, Remus couldn’t help the smile on his face because they were so floaty already.

Remus got into the car, looking over at Sirius with a softer smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sirius said, fastening their seatbelt. “I just want to cuddle up with you and kiss you.”

“Ah, I see, you can’t do that while I drive though and we couldn’t stand there all day like that. Do you not want anything nice at the stores?” He started the car.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. “I can’t decide. I really like Daddy buying me things but I am very horny.”

“Ooooh, hmm. It’s a hard choice.” Remus started to drive, unsure if he was going to stop down the way to go to the shop Sirius had talked about or not.

“Not the only thing that’s hard,” Sirius said sweetly, giving him a lurid grin.

He snorted a laugh. “Awful.”

“You love it.”

“I do, I do, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius’ hand went to his thigh, their thumb rubbing in circles.

Remus glanced at them sideways. “I guess we don’t have to buy you anything. We can just go home.”

Sirius’ smile widened a little. “ _ Or _ , we can go home and shag, and then in the bath you can let me go wild with your credit card.”

“Ha, I could, huh?”

“Mmhm. Maybe especially if I’m really good for you. I was looking at a few very pretty things online the other day.”

He stopped at a set of lights. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Hmm, well there was a very pretty shirt I think you’d like. And then I found a very, very pretty leatherworking store on Etsy that had some beautiful collars.” Sirius squeezed their hand on his thigh a little. “And I do need more pointe shoes.”

“And you can’t get the pointe shoes at the dance store?” He asked as he started to drive again. “You sure you rather go home?”

“I  _ could _ ,” Sirius said. “But I could also get them at home whilst in the bath, cuddled up with Daddy after we’ve done something filthy. We should go to the bakery.”

“We don’t  _ have _ to, you’re very eager to get home.”

“No no, Daddy needs his sweet treats, and obviously  _ I'm not _ sweet enough,” they said, giving a very put-on sniffle.

He rolled his eyes. “You are sweet enough, princess.”

Sirius looked very smug. “You can pick whether we go straight home.”

***

Sirius was pretending to put up a bit of a fight as Remus parked up outside the bakery, the boutique they loved opposite. They really did want to get home because they couldn’t really think properly, but they wouldn’t pass up a chance for Remus to buy them things.

“Boutique first, then bakery,” Sirius said once they’d gotten out the car, taking his hand and starting towards it.

“Not the dance store too?” Remus asked, tugging them back a little to slow their pace.

“I can get pointe shoes another time. Unless you very much insist on seeing me try things on?”

“You probably should, make sure they fit right.” He kissed them on the cheek.

Sirius groaned, leaning into him. “You’re doing it on purpose now.”

“Okay, okay, we don’t have to.” Remus kissed them again before opening the door to the boutique.

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured, stepping in and looking around. 

“Welcome, baby.”

Sirius wasn’t quite sure what they were looking for. They weren’t in dire  _ need _ of anything, but they would probably find something they loved in here. “Oh, look at that plaid skirt… very 90s grunge.”

“You’d look good in it. Reminds me a bit of that one you got in New York, with the slit, you know?” Remus followed after them.

“Ooh, yeah it’s similar! Very pretty. Should I try it on? Maybe with some nicely distressed band tee?”

“You’d looked gorgeous in it.” A hand rubbed up their back.

“You think I look gorgeous in anything,” they said matter of factly, throwing the skirt over their arm and casting around for an appropriate shirt.

Remus hummed in agreement. Smiling, they tugged him along through the racks of clothes, grabbing a cute Iron Maiden shirt that reminded them of the one they had worn to death a year or so ago.

“Oh, look at  _ that _ .”

Sirius made a beeline to the back of the store, plucking up a dress from the rack and holding it out. It had the prettiest capped sleeves, and a sort of cut out around the neckline. The stand out element was the chunky silver zip that ran all the way down the front.

“That’s really pretty.”

“I love it. I’m going to try it on.” Sirius leaned up to kiss his cheek, then strode off to the fitting room, excited to try the dress on and see what Remus’ reaction was.

“Okay.” They could feel Remus following after them.

They blew him a quick kiss before they pulled the curtain across, then quickly got changed. They decided on the skirt and shirt combo first, and loved them both as soon as they put them on. With a grin, they pulled back the curtain and struck a pose. If they turned a little, the skirt was just short enough to see the edge of the wrapping Nick had put over their tattoo.

“What do you think?”

Remus grinned at them, leaning against the brick wall close by. “Beautiful.”

“I really like the skirt.” Sirius did a slow spin so Remus could see the whole ensemble.

He let out a sigh. “Yeah, baby, it looks perfect.”

“Thank you, my Austen heroine,” they said, smiling as their stomach fluttered at his praise. “Shall I try the dress on?”

“Yes, please.” He nodded.

Shutting the curtain again, Sirius got to trying the dress on. It fit beautifully and accentuated everything it should, and Sirius was almost positive Remus would be somewhat speechless. Especially if they paired it with some thigh highs…

“Well?” They pulled the curtain open a few moments later, to see Remus still leaning in the same spot.

Remus just nodded, a grin on his face. “Stunning.”

“I could wear it with my boots, and thigh highs.”

“Mmm, that’d look perfect.”

“A leather jacket, some red lipstick,” Sirius listed, smiling.

“That would be fantastic, we’ll have to go out just for you to wear it.”

“Where should we go?” Sirius padded over to him, putting a hand on his arm.

Remus shrugged a shoulder. “Somewhere nice.” He reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind their ear.

“I’d like that.” They leaned into his touch. “Can I get this  _ and _ the skirt and shirt?”

“Of course you can, baby.” He pressed a kiss to their lips.

Sirius couldn’t help but grin into the kiss. “Mm, thank you Daddy,” they whispered against his lips.

“You’re very welcome. Come on let’s get going then.”

“I thought I was the one eager to get home?” Sirius shot him a smile as they padded back to the changing room to put their clothes back on.

“Actually, I saw a store across the way I’d like to look at.” Remus’ voice sounded as if it was right in front of the curtain.

Sirius narrowed their eyes at him, despite the fact the curtain was in the way. “Oh really? What kind of store?”

“An outdoor place. Want to see what they have for hiking and climbing gear.”

“Oh, sure, okay.” Sirius shrugged their shirt on, wondering who would cave in their game first.

“Then we can go to the dance store and the bakery.”

They pulled the curtain back with a flourish. “Whatever you say.”

“I know.” He had the hint of a smirk on his lips. Sirius couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss him.

“Pretty please can Daddy buy me these, first?”

He nodded, taking the clothes out of their arms. “Of course, baby, let’s go.”

Sirius followed after him, grinning ear to ear. It was almost ridiculous how good this always made them feel, even though their money came from the same account.

Once Remus signed for the card, he took their bag and led them out the door to the shop next door filled with things Remus would love. Sirius rolled their eyes but followed him in, happy just to see him in his element.

“Oh this is definitely a Remus shop.”

“Mmm, yes, we should go camping again sometime.” Remus picked up an interesting looking lantern.

“You really liked camping?”

“Yeah, it was fun. Once I got the tent up. Teddy would love it.” He set the lantern down before going deeper into the shop.

“We all offered to help with the tent at least twice,” Sirius reminded him, shaking their head.

“I did it though.” He took their hand again as he tugged them towards the hiking boots and climbing shoes.

“I know you did, you stubborn bastard.” Sirius kissed his hand. “You have so many climbing shoes.”

“I know, I know.” He held up a green and black pair.

“They are… very nice? All this time, I know nothing about climbing shoes. I just wear what you tell me.”

He chuckled. “They’re good. I also like the colors, but you’re right I have far too many.”

“Far too many,” Sirius agreed, smiling fondly.

Remus set the shoes down before pulling Sirius along through the store again.

“Are you looking  _ for _ anything?”

“No, just looking around.” He shook his head, giving their hand a firm squeeze.

“Of course.” Sirius smiled, knowing he was just dragging things out because this was what they did with each other. “Wouldn’t you rather be going to the bakery? Making our way home?”

“Okay, baby, we can go. Sorry.” Remus kissed them on the temple.

“I don’t think you’re really sorry,” Sirius said lightly, nipping at his jaw.

“‘Course I am.” He led them to the front of the store.

“Definitely not just wandering around for the fun of it because you like making me wait.”

Opening the door for Sirius to walk out, Remus smiled and shook his head. “No, of course not.”

They laughed, slipping out past him and heading for the bakery. “Of  _ course _ not.”

“I know you’re dying to get home for a good cuddle.”

Sirius hummed in agreement, hooking their arm through his and aiming for a conversational tone. “Absolutely. Getting your name marked on me forever got me very worked up for a good, hard cuddle.”

“I’m sure.” He chuckled as he set the pace for them walking.

“Definitely nothing like having to lie still whilst someone inflicts pain to remind me of a good cuddle.” Sirius had to slow down to walk with him, he was no doubt dragging this out and of course they loved him for it.

“Course, baby.” He pulled them in the direction of the car.

“I thought we were going to the bakery?”

“You want to go home.”

“I do, but don’t you want cupcakes?”

Remus nodded. “I do, but maybe we can do Ubereats later or something.” He went to reach for his keys.

Sirius bit their lip, glancing down the street. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal.”

“Okay. I love you.”

He chuckled, kissing them on the cheek. “I love you, princess.”

“How’s your hip feeling Daddy?” Sirius hummed, bringing their free hand up to cup his cheek as they pinned him with a very concerned look.

“Hurts a little, but I’ll survive.” He opened their door again.

“Oh good. We can’t have you hurting.” Sirius hopped into the car, smiling at him. God, they just adored him more and more every day.

“I know, you’re very concerned about Daddy. I’m all right. Are you?” He paused before closing the door.

Sirius bit their lip, nodding. “I’m okay. My body is a bit thrown by the endorphins, I think. But I’m all right, more than, really.”

“Good.” He smiled before shutting the door. Twirling the keys around his finger he strode across the car. Sirius smiled to themselves, watching him with what had to be the dopiest expression. They had his name on them forever.

When Remus got in the car, he kissed them one more time before starting the engine.

“Do you think the kids have worn Monty and Effy out yet?”

“I’m sure they have. Though, Monty does have the same boundless energy as James.” He chuckled.

“Very true. I think Harry and Teddy will give him a run for his money.”

“Poor Hettie, her cousin and brother are completely off the wall.” He started to drive home.

“She’s tough enough to handle all their bullshit.” Sirius bit their lip as they tapped through for the playlist they wanted.

“Very true, she’s going to pull something rolling her eyes at them though.”

“Ha! Nah, she’s learned that from Uncle Moony.”

Remus grinned. “That is true.”

“You’re a pro at it, for sure.”

“I’ve had plenty of practice.”

“This is why I’m a brat. I’ve got to keep you on your toes, keep up your eye rolling skills.” Sirius chuckled, settling on a playlist and turning to look at Remus.

“I don’t know where I would be without you. The eyerolling muscles would be so weak.” He glanced over at them.

“Exactly.” Sirius blew him a kiss. “I’m taking one for the team.”

“You take a lot of things for the team.” Remus winked at them.

Sirius’ stomach flipped. “Oh yeah?”

He laughed, nodding as he turned out of the downtown area.

“What can I say? I’m just selfless, a real Samaritan.”

“Oh, for sure.”

Sirius chuckled, shaking their head fondly. Today had definitely been a wild day so far, and they were somewhere between tired and wired. Remus drove home, humming to the Beach Boys with Sirius. When they got home, Sirius was grateful to not be sitting on their tattoo, stretching onto their toes as they got out, then headed for the door.

Before they could open the door, Remus came up behind them to unlock it with the bag from the shop in his hand. “Here you go, princess.”

“Thank you Daddy,” they hummed, leaning back into him before they stepped inside.

“You’re welcome princess.”

“You do look after me.”

Remus closed the door behind them as Snuffles greeted them both.

“Hi buddy!” Sirius bent down to pet him and say hi, giving him some ear scritches. “Have you had a good day?”

“Want to take him for a walk or let him out back?” Remus asked as he slid by them towards the living room.

“I’ll let him out. Maybe we can take him for a walk this evening?” Sirius slipped their shoes off and went down the hallway to let Snuffles out through the sunroom.

“That would be nice,” Remus called through before they heard the sound of the sink.

“What do you think Snuffs? A stroll later?” Sirius asked, and Snuffles responded with a bark before he trotted off down the garden to do whatever he needed.

They heard Remus chuckle in the kitchen. “Talking to the doggo again?”

“I always talk to him, and he talks back,” Sirius said matter of factly. 

“I’m sure he does.” He came around the corner into the hall.

Sirius smiled at him, leaning against the doorframe. “Mmm hi gorgeous.”

“Hi princess, how’s your hip?”

“It feels good. How’s yours?” They padded over to him, biting their lip.

Remus put a hand on their waist. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah? Don’t need me to kiss it better?”

Remus laughed, “I’m not sure kisses will feel okay on it, but thank you.” He brushed their hair back with his other hand.

“Mm, not right on it, silly.” Sirius chuckled, kissing his wrist. “Very carefully around the general area. But that’s fair, Daddy’s probably right.”

“That might feel nice.” He rested his head on their shoulder. “We should go upstairs.”

“Yeah? Whatever you want to do.”

“Okay, come on.” He took their hand again.

Sirius kissed his knuckles, smiling as they let him lead. They weren’t entirely sure on his scale at the moment, so they were happy to let him take the first steps, even though they knew he would step back if anything made him uncomfortable.

***

He was trying to decide if he wanted to take Sirius to their bed, their bath, or their playroom. All of them sounded fine, and he wasn’t planning on doing anything but help them get off because he could tell how worked up they were. “What should we do…” he pondered out loud as he grabbed the water glasses and Sirius’ bag in the kitchen.

Sirius hummed. “Do you have lots of choices?”

“We always have lots of choices.” He laughed as he started for the stairs.

“We do. I don’t mind what… I mean, I could sit opposite you and touch myself and be happy.”

They knew him so well, didn’t they? “I know that princess.” Remus laughed.

“I know. You’re very smart.” Sirius paused at the top of the stair, looking to him.

“You’re very smart too.” He knew they were waiting for an instruction. “Go through to the pole room and I’ll put your bag down in the bedroom.”

“Yes Daddy.” Sirius smiled, looking earnest for a moment as they kissed his hand. “I love you, you’re the best.”

“I love you too, princess.” He kissed their forehead. “I love you so much.”

Sirius leaned into him for a moment before they turned and strode into the pole room, hips swinging. With one more glance at Sirius, Remus went into the bedroom and dropped their bag on the mattress. He set the water down for a moment so he could change into sweatpants. The jeans were starting to bother him a little on the tattoo.

With their waters in hand, he went to the pole room. “Okay, princess.”

Sirius was sat on the couch, and a smile spread across their lips as soon as they saw him. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi.” He joined them on the sofa.

“We don’t have to do anything, you know?” Sirius turned to him a little, tucking one foot up onto the sofa.

“I know that, how long have we’ve been together and doing this?” Remus laughed as he put a hand on their leg.

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. “Like… thirteen years? I know, I just like to make sure. I can look after Daddy too.”

He leaned forward to press his lips to theirs. “I know, you do it so well,” he said when he pulled back slightly. “I’m so happy to have you in my life. You’re so perfect for me.”

“In your life and on your leg,” Sirius said, looking so pleased. “I love you, I love you.”

“Ha, yes in my life and on my leg.” He gave their thigh a squeeze. “I know you got all worked up at the shop. I should have taken you home right away.”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, yeah I got all worked up, thinking about your name on me. I know you like making me wait.” They were watching his hand carefully.

“I know, but I still worry about you dropping.” He ran his hand up their thigh slowly.

“Maybe a little…” Sirius shifted just slightly. “If we’d have been much longer. I was very floaty.”

“Yeah, I know.” He ran his fingers through their hair again.

“Kept thinking about being at the club or something. On my front, in pain, with Daddy there.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you were having problems keeping still.”

“I was. Trying so hard not to squirm.” Sirius squirmed now though.

He shifted a little. “What did you want to do?”

“Wanted to just… just grind against the chair and get off. Or, I don’t know, just you, just wanted to be good.”

Remus nodded, watching them with a smirk. “What did you want me to do?”

Sirius squirmed again, their own hands clenching by their sides. “You could, you could tell me to stay still even though I wanted to move so bad, put your hand in my hair and make me stay still.”

“Yeah, what if I told you to touch yourself?” Remus asked, shifting a little.

“Yeah?” Sirius made the softest noise. “I’d do what Daddy said.”

Remus’ hand slid back down, rubbing a soft circle over their leggings. “I know you would. You’re so good.”

“Do good princesses get rewards?” Sirius lifted one hand, looking up at him. “Can I?”

“Yeah, good princesses do get rewards.” He nodded, his hand dropping from their thigh. “You can.”

Sirius wasted no time sliding their fingers beneath the waistband of their leggings, letting out a groan. “Ah, thank you.”

“You wanna look at your tattoo in the mirror?”

“Yeah, can I?” Sirius’ eyes went a little wider.

Remus nodded. “Go ahead, princess.”

Their hands went to their leggings, tugging them down and kicking them away, somehow still looking so elegant. “I kept thinking about--in the shop--about if I was good and stayed still then you could put your fingers in my mouth,” they said, pushing their underwear down too.

Watching them in the mirror, Remus nodded. “Yeah? Even with Nick right there?”

Sirius nodded back, biting their lip as they wrapped a hand around themselves again, turning to the side a little so they could see their tattoo. “Reminded me of that scene we did. The wax play with Emme.”

“Which time?” Remus grinned at them.

“Mm, when she was making pretty patterns on my arse with the wax and you had your fingers in my mouth.” Sirius gave themselves a slow stroke, their eyelids fluttering. “And then when she went back outside you made use of my pretty mouth.”

“Yeah? You liked that time a lot, you nearly rutted against the table,” he recalled.

“Yeah. It was so good,” Sirius moaned.

“What’d you like about it? Tell me.” He pulled his legs up onto the couch.

“I like waxplay. It was so nice, and I remember feeling so floaty. Your fingers were so good.” Sirius twisted their wrist, eyes fluttering closed.

“You love my fingers.” He paused for a moment. “Open your eyes.”

They didn’t, letting out a soft groan. “I do, especially after you’ve been climbing.”

“Either drop your hand or open your eyes, princess.”

“Ah, fuck, okay.” Sirius opened their eyes, looking at him in the mirror. “It was so good. I remember wanting to beg you to let me get off but I couldn’t with your fingers in my mouth.”

“Poor thing.” Remus smirked at them.

Sirius’ gaze flickered over him. “Have you climbed recently?”

“Yeah, just yesterday afternoon.”

“Fuck.”

He chuckled, knowing they probably wanted his hands on them. “You couldn’t tell holding my hand?”

Sirius bit their lip as they shook their head. Remus could see the muscles of their arm flexing as they tried to keep their strokes slow and make it last. “I try not to think about your hands in day to--fuck, day to day things.”

“No? Not even when you’re on the table getting a tattoo?”

“Mm, I did then. Wanted to so badly.”

“You tried not to think about how scuffed up they were from climbing? You tried not to think about them around your neck or your cock or in your mouth?”

Sirius whimpered, their movements speeding up a little. “I tried not to, but I did.”

“Yeah? Did you get hard thinking about it?”

“You know I did, Daddy. All floaty and turned on thinking about your hands on me.”

“Good thing Nick didn’t mind, huh?” He couldn’t hold back another grin. Sirius shivered, still watching him in the mirror.

“Yeah. I couldn’t help it.”

“You couldn’t? I bet you would have liked a spanking then too.”

Sirius nodded, moaning as they thumbed over the head of their cock. “Yeah, Daddy just leaning over and spanking me at the same time.”

“I bet you would have really liked that a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah I would.” Their cheeks were flushed red as they tipped their head back a little, their free hand lifting to push their hair out of their eyes.

Remus shifted again, holding a hand out. “Come here and kneel in front of me, facing the mirror still.”

Sirius gave themselves another stroke before they dropped their hand and crawled the short distance over to him. “Love you,” they murmured, dropping a quick kiss on Remus’ knee before turning around and facing the mirror like he asked. The wrapping of their tattoo was just visible on their hip.

“I love you too.” He laughed softly, his hand going to their hair.

“Can I still touch myself?” Sirius leaned into his touch, shivering again.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Remus kissed the top of their head as he played with their hair.

They leaned back a little against the sofa, tilting their head back. In the mirror Remus saw them wrap their fingers around their cock, twisting their wrist on the upstroke.

“Are you still watching yourself? You’re so beautiful.”

“Mmm, and looking at you too.”

“I know princess. You’re so good for Daddy,” he whispered.

“Ah, m’so close Daddy,” they murmured, eyes closing again briefly.

“Yeah?” Remus twirled lock of hair around his finger and tugged softly.

Sirius moaned sharply, their body tensing. “Yeah, feels so good.”

“I bet.” He pulled at their hair again.

“Ah! Can I come? Please, please.”

Remus nodded. “You can come princess.”

Sirius tossed their head back, groaning. “Thank you Daddy, fuck, m’so close.”

“I can tell, you look the prettiest like this. All squirmy and breathy and so close.”

“Yeah, yeah, so good,” Sirius moaned, gasping as their body tensed and shuddered.

“So perfect.” Remus kissed the top of their head again. “So good, I love you princess.”

Sirius’ other hand came up to grip Remus’ wrist, teeth raking over their bottom lip as they stroked themselves through their climax, then slumped a little. He stopped tugging at their hair, instead just softly brushing his fingers through it.

“So good, princess.”

“Mm, thank you,” Sirius mumbled, letting their head drop against Remus’ knee.

“Wanna come here and cuddle?” He asked them quietly.

“Yeah, when I can feel my toes.”

Remus chuckled. “Okay, take your time, princess.”

Sirius turned a little to look up at him, smiling softly. “Can’t you just bundle me up in your lap Daddy? Pretty please?”

“Sure, princess.” He laughed again, shifting so he could get his arms under their legs.

“Mm, you do look after me.”

After managing to get them in his lap, Remus settled back onto the couch and reached for the water so Sirius could have it. “Here, drink that.”

“Can I clean my hand off first?” Sirius curled up in his lap, grinning.

“Oh, yeah of course.” Remus nearly forgot about Sirius’ favorite part. “Silly me.”

“I can just wipe my hand, if you like.” Sirius licked their lips, watching him carefully.

“No, it’s okay.” As long as Remus wasn’t the one putting it in his mouth, he didn’t really care.

Sirius shrugged before licking their fingers, smiling at him as they did. He smiled back before pressing a kiss to their shoulder.

“Your tattoo okay?”

“Mmhmm. We should probably clean them off though,” Sirius said, licking the last of their come from their palm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect, princess.” He kissed their cheek. “Now have your water, huh? Then you can have a bath.”

Sirius just nodded, taking the water glass and eagerly drinking at least half of it. “Yes please,” they murmured. “You don’t need anything?”

“No princess, I’m good.” He shook his head.

***

After a while longer cuddled up, Sirius and Remus made a move to the bathroom. Sirius’ legs were feeling significantly less like jelly, though they were still a little floaty.

“Oh, you know what I just realised,” they said, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom as Remus went to the taps.

“What, princess?” Remus asked, hand on the small of their back.

“We can’t have a bath with our tattoos. Nick said not to soak them last time.” Sirius bit their lip. They weren’t jelly-legged but standing up for a shower sounded like more effort than they wanted.

“I know, we shouldn’t, I guess you don’t want a shower either.” He laughed. “We can just cuddle in bed.”

“Mmm, could we have a quick shower?”

“Sure. I don’t need one, but you can have one.” Remus kissed them on the cheek, moving them into the bathroom.

Sirius nodded, going towards the shower to turn it on and let it heat up. They didn’t really  _ need _ one but there was something about the routine of it, and they were feeling a little grimy from the tattoo and getting all worked up.

Remus went to take their shirt off, pulling it up over their chest. “Arms up.”

“Okay. Just a quick shower.” Sirius’ voice went muffled as Remus pulled their shirt off.

He hummed as he got the shirt off the rest of the way. “Real quick.”

“Love you.” Sirius leaned up and kissed him softly before stepping back into the shower.

“I love you.” Even though he didn’t get close to the shower, he stayed close by.

Sirius stood under the water for a moment, tipping their chin up to the spray.

“What should we do with the rest of the afternoon?”

“You know what we haven’t had time to really do recently?” Sirius plucked up the shower gel, absently rubbing it over their arms and chest.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “What, princess?”

“Get high.”

“Oh, yeah it’s been awhile. Carting Teddy around and being parents have cut into that.” He leaned against the wall across from the shower.

“Mhmm. We can get high and cuddle.” Sirius stepped under the spray again, smiling to themselves.

“We can, maybe order cupcakes.”

“Ooh, and dinner? Maybe ramen? Japanese food?”

“Mmm, it’s been a while since we had ramen.”

“Right?” Sirius shot him a smile as they wiped the spray from their face and turned the shower off.

Remus smiled back at them before grabbing a towel. “Here you go.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Sirius just stepped up to him, letting him wrap them up in the towel instead of taking it themselves.

“You’re very welcome.” He rubbed their back a little.

They kissed his shoulder, nuzzling there for a minute. “I love you. I have your name tattooed on me.”

“I have your name tattooed on me. Maybe you can kiss it a little.” Remus brushed a hand over their back.

“Yeah? I can do that for you.” They kissed across his shoulder to the crook of his neck. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Just the kisses.”

“Of course.” Sirius just cuddled up to him, happy for the moment. “Here? Whatever you want.”

He chuckled. “Probably better in bed.”

“Mhmm. And then you can roll us a joint.” Sirius pulled back a little, smiling at him.

“Yes, come on.” He pulled away to go towards their bed.

Sirius followed, grinning to themselves as they scrubbed the towel over their limbs. He kicked his sweats off, but stayed in his boxers before getting comfortable in the bed.

“Come here then.”

“Should I get dressed or stay like this?” Sirius tossed their towel in the hamper in the corner.

“Mmm, maybe something comfy,” he said after thinking for a moment.

“I know the perfect thing.” Sirius smiled, padding to the dresser and pulling on their shortest, softest shorts and one of Remus’ Recovery shirts.

“You always look best in my clothes.”

“Mm, I know you like me in your clothes,” they said, going back to the bed and climbing in next to Remus.

“Because you’re all mine.” He scooted down a little.

“I am, I’ve got your name on me.” Sirius kissed his cheek, smiling. “Should I kiss your tattoo better?”

“Yeah, you can.” Remus leaned into the kiss.

“Yeah. Can I just kiss your tattoo or can I kiss my favourite bit of your neck too?”

“Just the tattoo.”

They nodded, kissing his cheek again before scooting down the bed, pressing a kiss to his hip. Remus’ fingers slid through their hair.

“Love you.”

“I love you so much,” Sirius hummed, kissing the edge of his tattoo where it was getting red. They were being as gentle and careful as possible, featherlight kisses around the edges. There it was, Sirius’ name, the one only for Remus, on his hip forever. In Sirius’ handwriting, forever.

“It’s perfect, right?”

“It’s so perfect.” They dropped another kiss on his thigh, lifting a hand to trace the edge with a fingertip. “I could look at it forever.”

“I’m sure you could, baby.” Remus pushed their hair back.

“I can’t believe we did it. It looks so good.” 

“God, if we’re ever murdered and we need to have our bodies identified…”

Sirius looked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. “The leaps you make sometimes!”

“I’ve been watching too much true crime!” Remus laughed, putting a hand over his face as his shoulders shook.

“You really have!” Sirius laughed, kissing his thigh again. “I’m hoping if we’re ever murdered they can identify us by our, you know,  _ faces. _ ”

“You never know…”

“Sure, best to be prepared, of course.”

“Obviously.” He squeezed their shoulder. “Come cuddle.”

Sirius rested their head on his thigh for a moment. “Your lap is very comfortable.”

“I’m glad.” Remus looked down at them. “You can stay there if you want.”

“I just like cuddling with you.” Sirius shifted up, lying next to him.

“I like cuddling up with you.” His arms wrapped around them and he nuzzled their shoulder.

“Mm, this is why we’re so good together, we both love cuddles.”

“Oh yes, of course that’s the reason.” He chuckled, tangling their legs together.

“Not our frankly impressive compatibility in 99.9% of things.” Sirius kissed his cheek again, cuddling closer.

“Exactly, it’s  _ just _ the cuddling.”

“Yep, just that.” Sirius lifted a hand and trailed a finger down the bridge of his nose.

He smiled, looking at Sirius with a soft smile.

“Could look at you forever,” they whispered, tapping the tip of his nose. “What shall we do?”

“Cuddle.”

“Always cuddles.” They leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” He frowned.

“I just wanted to make sure, that’s all. Look after Daddy.”

“I know, princess… are you okay?”

“I am. I’m… feeling a bit bad about how I went into subspace without, well, consent I guess. But it’s okay?”

Remus nodded. “I understand why you did. I guess I feel a little bad about not being so worked up but it’s my brain going on at me, not at you.”

Sirius shook their head. “No, don’t feel bad. You can’t control when your scale tips.”

“I know that, princess, but it still happens sometimes, right?” He shrugged. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“It’s not. We know each other so well.” Sirius kissed his cheek. “You’re wonderful.”

“So are you, princess.” Remus kissed their cheek in return.

“Should we get high and order ramen?”

“Perfect.”


	10. Don't Be Saddy Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants to be a stay at home dad, a little down with PureFit. Sirius wants to make him feel better.

Remus let out a long sigh as he opened the door to the house. The party he had been working today was so terrible, and he’d much rather have Teddy throwing a tantrum than deal with people in their twenties acting like children. He was so over working at Purefit, it felt like he had grown out of it -- not to mention he wanted to stay home with Teddy. His life seemed to be moving in a different direction than teaching climbing all day to novices who could be arseholes.

“Hi, love, I’m home,” he called out as he kicked his shoes off.

“Hi caro!” Sirius’ voice came from the kitchen, sounding fairly upbeat.

“What are you up to? Where’s the little monster?” He noticed how insanely quiet the house seemed as he walked into the living room. Not to mention everything appeared to be clean and orderly, something that rarely happened with a toddler and two full time working parents.

“He’s with the Trio and Vic for a play date!”

Remus smiled a little as he fell onto the sofa. “Oh, that’s nice.” He pulled his legs up onto the sofa. Teddy loved spending time with Vic, it was so sweet.

A few moments later he felt Sirius press a kiss to the top of his head from behind the sofa, along with the smell of peppermint tea. “Dora was very insistent.”

“That’s good.” He tilted his head back to look up at them.

“Hi,” they hummed, smiling at him. “How was work?”

“Hi.” He frowned a little then grumbled something or other about work.

Sirius didn’t let him get away with that, though. They skirted around the sofa, setting their mug down on the way, then sat next to him. “What happened?”

“I’m just over it… I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like I fit there anymore.” He snuggled up next to them.

“Oh, I’m sorry caro.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “That doesn’t sound fun at all. We can look for something new, if you like?”

He pouted a little, feeling sorry for himself. “I just want to be home with Teddy right now.” It had been a dream for two years now, probably before that because it was something he thought about before Teddy’s birth.

Sirius hummed, kissing his temple and lingering there for a long moment. “Why don’t you?”

Remus furrowed his brow because this always seemed like a far off dream. “Really? Can we afford that?”

“We can make it work. We’d save on childcare, and transport, and you know, the important bit, my husband will be happy.”

“Yeah?” He sat up straight. “I’d really like that.”

Sirius smiled. “Let’s find time this weekend and go through the finances?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead.

They hummed. “See? No need to be Saddy, Daddy.”

The laugh burst out of his mouth. “What?”

Sirius gave a loud laugh, flopping back into the sofa. “I couldn’t resist, it was the worst!”

“So bad.” He shook his head, moving to straddle their hips. “Where on earth did it come from?” He chuckled.

“Sometimes if I type Daddy my fingers actually type Saddy and it makes me laugh every time.” Sirius grinned up at him, their hands going to his hips.

“Ha, that makes me laugh too. Maybe you should break it out more when I’m down.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the bridge of their nose.

“Mhmm. We want a Daddy, not a Saddy.” Sirius snickered, leaning up into him.

Pushing their hair back, Remus laughed again. “A sad Daddy is no fun.”

“Not at all.” Sirius lifted their hands and pushed the corners of his mouth up into a smile.

He nipped at their fingers. “I love you, princess.”

“I love you too Daddy.” They shifted a little, tracing their fingertip across his bottom lip.

He smiled against the pad of their finger. “How long is Teddy with Vic?”

“Oh, at least an hour if Dora has anything to say.”

“That’s brilliant.” He shifted a little on top of them. He was just around meh, but was interested in getting Sirius off.

“Mmm, yeah?” Sirius’ fingertip slid back across his lip, their eyes glued to his face.

“Yeah, baby.” His hand slid up their chest.

“What shall we do with all our free time?”

Remus hummed. “Hmmm, not sure, so many options.”

“So many.” Sirius’ hand moved to cup his cheek, their thumb grazing his bottom lip again. “You are so handsome.”

“Yeah? Do you just wanna look at me all day?” He raised an eyebrow, rolling his hips against them.

Sirius groaned softly, lifting their hips to his. “Well, you do say I’m a voyeur.”

“I do, I do.” His fingers ghosted over their collarbone.

“As much as I do like watching you.” Sirius let their head fall back against the sofa.

“Normally you’re the one sitting there looking pretty for me.” He pressed a kiss to their lips. Sirius kissed back, chuckling against his mouth. He felt their hands slide up his thighs. “Did I say it’s okay to touch?” He asked softly, nudging their cheek with his nose.

“Mm, sorry, sorry,” they whispered, lifting their hands from his thighs. Remus felt them shift a little, arms going above their head to hold onto the back of the sofa.

“Yeah?” He smiled as he wrapped his fingers around one wrist.

“Mhmm. I only get to touch when Daddy lets me.” Sirius lifted their hips a little, biting their lip.

He nodded, putting his full weight against them so they couldn’t lift their hips. “You’re so good at listening sometimes, princess.”

“Ahh, yeah? You deserve me being good.”

“I do. You don’t want a sad Daddy.” Remus pressed a kiss to their neck. Sirius’ snicker dissolved into a gasp as they squirmed a little. He felt their fingers tangle in his hair.

“No I don’t.”

He looked up at them with a raised eyebrow. “Touching?”

Sirius pouted, their eyes wide. “Not even your hair?” Their blunt nails scratched lightly at his scalp.

“Did you ask?” His eyes fluttered close at their touch.

“Pretty please can I touch you, Daddy?” They murmured, circling their fingers over his scalp.

“My hair, yes, princess.” He pressed another kiss to their neck.

“Mhmm, just your hair.” They pulled back a little to look at him. “Still around meh?”

“Yeah, but I wanna get you off or at least help you get off.” He nuzzled their neck.

Sirius made a pleased noise in the back of their throat. “I’d like that. Shoulders too? I won’t go any lower.”

“Chest is fine too.” Being with Sirius was just so perfect. He never needed to explain anything to them. Immediately Sirius’ other hand dropped to his shoulder, digging in a little.

“Mm good because I love your shoulders.”

“I know you do.” He pulled back slightly. “Do you want something nice and sweet or do you want something a little harder?”

Sirius bit their lip, clearly turning over the options in their head. “That’s a tough choice.”

“I can obviously pick for you, but I thought I’d give you an option.”

“Daddy can pick,” Sirius said, giving him a smug smile.

“Okay.” He laughed because he knew that would be the answer. “Let’s go up to the pole room.” Remus shifted to sit back, but before he could Sirius pulled him in for a kiss, nipping his lower lip. “Come on princess.”

Apparently satisfied, Sirius waited for him to stand up before doing the same themselves, stretching onto their toes for a moment. He held his hand out for them to take.

“You’re so perfect.”

“Don’t you mean you?” Sirius took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles and lingering there to nip the skin.

“You sappy thing, I love you.” He led them towards the stairs. They followed right behind him, keeping a hold of his hand and pressing idle kisses to his fingers as they did. “I’m going to spank you. Really hard.”

Remus heard them moan softly as they climbed the stairs, then felt their tongue swipe over his knuckles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, get you all nice and bruised.”

“I have a charity meeting tomorrow… gonna be sitting there the whole time thinking of you.”

“Yeah? Are you okay with that? We can do something else.”

Sirius tugged on his hand, giving him a look when he turned to glance over his shoulder at them. “I want you to spank me.”

He laughed. “Of course you want me to, just checking, don’t want you uncomfy all day.”

“This is proof you’re the sadist and I’m the masochist, Daddy. I’ll be uncomfy but it’ll be  _ so good _ .”

“Ha, as if we don’t have enough proof.” Remus smiled at them as they got to the pole room.

***

Sirius smiled, sitting on the sofa in the pole room. Remus had been a little antsy and sad when he’d gotten home, clearly frustrated by work, and Sirius would do anything to help him out. They’d talked occasionally about Remus being a stay-at-home Dad, and it would suit him incredibly, so they would find a way to make it work.

In the meantime, Sirius could help him by letting him spank the ever-loving fuck out of them. That would make him feel a little better.

“Get undressed, princess.” Remus looked up from rummaging around in the trunk.

“Everything off?” Sirius tugged their shirt over their head, dropping it next to them.

“Mmm, yeah everything.” He pulled out their newest paddle. It was a black wooden one shaped as a heart. In the middle was a heart cutout that would leave behind little hearts on their arse.

Sirius watched him, biting their lip in anticipation. “Of course Daddy,” they murmured, lifting their hips so they could push their sweats off. 

“So sweet, princess.” He grinned before snatching up a bundle of black rope as well.

“Anything for you, Daddy.” They hooked their foot into their sweats, kicking them up to grab them and set them next to them. 

Remus chuckled, watching them as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. 

“What?” Sirius asked, pushing their briefs off.

“Nothing, baby, just thinking about how nice you’re being today.”

“Is it so out of the ordinary?” Sirius turned a little, tucking one leg up onto the sofa. “That I want to be nice to Daddy to make him not sad?”

“No, princess, I’m very happy about it.” Remus reached out and cupped their cheek.

“Mm, good.” They tilted their head and pressed a kiss to his palm, smiling.

Remus kissed them on the forehead back reaching for their wrists.

“Are you gonna tie me too, Daddy? Not trust me to stay still?”

Once he had their wrists he went to grab the rope with his other hand. “Well, you’re very wiggly.”

Sirius squirmed. “I’m excited. We’re using the new paddle?”

As he wrapped the rope Remus nodded. “Yes, princess, it’s going to leave little hearts on you.”

“Ah, yes please Daddy.” Sirius bit their lip, giving him just enough tension to have to concentrate on holding them still.

“You’re going to look so pretty with the bruises.” He finished the knot where the rope rested low on their forearms.

“Will you take pictures?” Sirius twisted a little, kneeling up on the sofa.

Remus smiled at them. “Yes, of course I’ll take pictures.”

Sirius smiled back, their stomach giving a pleasurable flip. 

“Okay, now across my lap, princess.”

They obeyed, half surprising themselves at how little they thought about putting up a fight. But they hadn’t used the new paddle yet, and Sirius was excited to see what it felt like, the marks it left. Once they were settled on Remus’ lap, Remus ran his hand up and down their spine.

“You’re so pretty.”

Sirius shivered, rolling their hips a little against his thigh. “Daddy’s so nice to me.”

Without warning the paddle came down against them. “You deserve it.”

“Ah! Ah, that’s--does it feel nice to use?”

He made a noise in the back of his throat. “Yeah, it’s good. It’s nice and heavy.” He hit the fleshiest part of their arse again. “How’s it feel?”

Sirius’ body clenched, twisting against the ropes a little. “Fuck, it--it feels so good. Stingy.”

After smacking them three more times, hard and fast, Remus stopped and lightly ran a hand over their probably reddening skin. “Yeah. It’s making nice marks.”

“Ah, fuck!” Sirius moaned, writhing a little. The impacts knocked the breath from them for a moment, their eyes closing. God, it did feel good, thudding and sharp, and Sirius could only imagine what the marks looked like.

Remus brought the paddle down against them _over and_ _over_ again, changing how hard and how fast he hit them. Sirius couldn’t do anything but lie there, squirming with every hit. They pressed their hips against his thigh, trying to get some kind of relief, but Remus knew them too well and had them positioned just so that they couldn’t quite do that. Sirius bit their lip around a moan, gasping a breath as Remus paused for a moment.

“Does it--does it look nice?”

“It looks sooo nice. All red with little hearts all over your skin.” Remus’ free hand went to their hair.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah? Feels so good.”

“How do you wanna come, princess?” He asked before bringing the paddle down at the same time he pulled at their hair.

“Ah!” Their hips bucked, arching their back. “Fuck, fuck--I don’t know.”

“Do you want to come like this?” He repeated the same actions.

Sirius nodded sharply, as much as they could with Remus’ hand in their hair. “Fuck, just--just wanna come.”

“You can when you want.” He brought down more slaps.

“Ahh, thank you,” Sirius gasped, closing their eyes and pressing their cheek into the sofa. “I wanna--fuck. I wanna touch myself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, please Daddy, please.” Sirius tried to twist out of the ropes, rolling their hips against his thigh.

“Okay, princess, hold on.” He dropped the hand in their hair and a moment later Remus was untying the rope around their wrists. Sirius shook the rope off and wasted no time in sliding a hand under themselves, wrapping their fingers around their cock. 

“Fuck, thank you.”

“You’re so welcome, princess.” They felt his fingers back in their hair a moment later. “Do you want me to spank you more?”

“Please, yes please.” Sirius groaned, stroking themselves slowly.

“Of course princess.” Just a second later the paddle came back down against them. Fuck, Sirius shuddered with the impact, pitched forward just a little by the force of it. They bit their lip hard, arching up to him as they twisted their wrist. They wanted to draw it out, but they were desperate to come.

“Do you want to count? Maybe five more?”

Their stomach twisted. “Fuck, yes, please, please.”

“Okay.” He smacked them.

“One,” Sirius gasped, twisting their wrist again.

The next one seemed to be the hardest he hit them the whole time. A yelp slipped from their mouth, shoving them right to the edge of their climax. “Ah! Ha, oh fuck, two.”

Two more came just as hard in rapid succession.

“Th--three, and four. Fuck, fuck I wanna come, please.”

“One more.” Remus brought the paddle down one last time.

“Five, ah--can I, can I?” Sirius could barely stop the words from falling out of their mouth, stroking themselves firm and fast now, so close.

“Yes, princess, go ahead.”

Like always, after holding themselves on the edge, it was Remus’ words that pushed them over the edge as they came into their hand, thinking of their way their arse hurt and how pretty the marks were going to be.

“Good job, princess. You did so well.”

Sirius bit their lip around a sob, body clenching and shuddering for a long few moments before they sank into his lap. The fingers that had been in their hair lightly ran over their scalp.

“Perfect, princess,” he said softly.

“Fuck… Yeah?” They panted, turning their head to look at him.

“So good, and the marks are soooo pretty.”

Sirius squirmed, his praise making them flush even more. “Can I lick my fingers?”

“Yes, go ahead.” They felt Remus shift a little. “Just reaching for the camera.”

They lifted their hips just enough to let him, propping themselves up on one elbow so they could swirl their tongue over their fingers. “Does it look pretty?”

“So pretty.” Remus sounded like he was smiling before there was a click of the camera. Grinning to themselves around the tips of their fingers, Sirius turned a little to look over their shoulder at him, back arched for all the best angles.

With the camera up to his eye, he snapped a few more photos, each one popping out of the bottom. Remus handed them each to Sirius as he took one more. Still licking their fingers, Sirius took the polaroids one by one and looked at them. They weren’t as shocked as they were whenever they did suspension, but the sight of the marks all over them made their stomach twist again.

“Do you like the hearts?” He set the camera aside.

“So much,” they hummed, studying the pictures. “They’re so pretty.”

“You okay?”

“Very. Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m wonderful. You’re wonderful.”

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable?” Sirius rolled onto their side, looking up at him. They knew Remus was somewhere around meh, and often felt a little worried that they pushed too far when they were this horny, but they trusted each other well.

“Of course, not, princess.” He gave their thigh a squeeze.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. What do you need, baby?” He asked them with a little smile on his face.

“Cuddles, for now.” Sirius sat up, turning so they were curled in his lap.

“Of course, cuddles.” Remus’ arms went around them. “Thank you for being so sweet.”

Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “I very nearly put up a fight.”

“Ha, honestly I’m fine with either way, but I do like when you’re nice and listen too. I think I needed someone to listen today.” He snickered, resting his chin on their shoulder.

“Mm, to listen and to let you beat the crap out of them, huh?”

“Well, I only want to beat the crap out of you -- consensually -- everyone else I wanted to punch in the face.”

“Good. I don’t like you consensually beating the crap out of anyone else.” They chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Well, you do sometimes at the club.” He pushed the hair back from their face.

“Maybe. But I’d rather you be consensually beating me.”

“I know, I know.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their cheek. “Do you want me to text Dora, see how long Teddy is going to be with them?”

“Yeah, make sure he’s not wreaking havoc.” Sirius smiled, rubbing their hand over his shoulder.

“Our son is most certainly wreaking havoc.” He snorted.

“Of course. That’s entirely true.”

***

Remus ran the bath, setting aside the lotion for Sirius’ bum afterwards. He really did like their new paddle, not as much as their first  _ Daddy _ one, but this one was still great. Plus, the little hearts on their pale arse were a special kind of adorable for Sirius. Whatever he used to spank them, it would have been good today because he really needed that. Not to mention them being so sweet the entire time was what he wanted as well.

“Do we want a bathbomb, princess?” He asked, turning around to look at them perched on the edge of the bath.

Sirius smiled, their gaze flickering slowly up his body. “Yes please. Sandalwood something?”

“Sure.” He smiled as he reached over for the basket of bathbombs. “I think this new one we got smells nice.” Remus held it out to them.

“Mmm, it does.” They plucked it from his hand then dropped it into the water, watching the bubbles.

Remus kissed the top of their head as he moved over to shut the taps off. “I think it’s all set for you.”

“You’re coming in, aren’t you?” They asked, already turning around and slipping off the side of the tub into the water.

“I am, but I’m saying it’s ready for you because you’re the most important.” He went to take his shirt off.

Sirius smiled, leaning their head on the side of the tub. “You’re the best to me.”

“Because you deserve it.” Remus kicked his bottoms off before stepping into the hot water.

“Hi Daddy,” they hummed, drawing their feet back so he could sit down.

He sank down, sighing at the tingling warmth. “Hi princess.”

“I like this bathbomb a lot. It’s lovely.”

“I like it too, it reminds me of my cologne a little.” He leaned back against the tub, sinking down to shoulders as he looked across at Sirius.

They grinned broadly. “That’s why I like it.”

“Yeah? When I’m away do you spray my cologne on your things so you can pretend to snuggle with me?” He put a hand on their calf under the water.

Sirius let out a cackle, sliding down so they could put their feet in his lap. “No, I just wear your clothes and sleep on your side of the bed.” They cocked their head, smirking. “Is that what you do when I’m away?”

“Yeah. I’ve used your shampoo before too.” He laughed, only slightly embarrassed by how sappy he was. Sirius looked thoroughly pleased, their cheeks flushing.

“You are  _ adorable. _ ”

“Don’t make fun!”

“I’m not! I think it’s really sweet and I’m really touched by it!”

Remus laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m not  _ always _ taking the piss, caro.” Sirius nudged his thigh with their foot, smiling.

“I know, my pearl.” He grinned, grabbing their foot. “I just like having you around even if I have to fake it.”

Sirius chuckled. “Sure you do. I like having you around too, I suppose. You know I hate when one of us has to go away.”

“I know, it’s the worst. That last comp I went to in France was so boring without you around.”

“Ugh, and Teddy and I were just feeling like we were missing a limb.”

“I was missing two!”

“From now on it’s family comps or nothing,” Sirius said, sounding firm.

“Agreed.” He squeezed their foot. “I can’t wait til Teddy can climb.”

“Are there kids competitions? Will we be like pageant parents but with climbing and—oh, obviously Teddy and I will star in the newest ungendered series of  _ Dance Parents _ , because it isn’t just moms!”

“HA! Oh god, please. I can see it now. All the parents would be jealous of Teddy because he’d be on top of the pyramid every week.” His shoulders shook with laughter.

“Yes! It will be amazing!” Sirius was laughing too, their head thrown back, hair floating in the water.

“Oh! You could be the teacher like what’s her face, but obviously better and more talented.” He waved a hand.

“Oh, obviously. Classier, nicer, a better dancer,” they listed off, counting on their fingers.

“Sexier, sweetier, bratier.” He counted off on his own fingers.

Sirius bit their lip. “I would argue the last one but it would prove your point.”

“ _ Exactly _ .” Remus shifted a little. “Either way you’d be better and it’d be an amazing show.”

“My new life goal. Parent and child dance tv show.”

“It can go with all those blogs you never started.”

“Remus,” they said, looking aghast. “Rude.”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re a busy person, though, so I understand.”

“And, to be fair, it’s a challenge to sit down once a month to do Ascendance paperwork, never mind try and write blog posts or whatever.”

“That’s true, but you  _ hate _ the paperwork.” His fingers trailed up their leg.

“Mmm, that’s also true.” Sirius smiled at him, the warmest look in their eyes.

Remus grinned at them. “I love you, princess.”

“I love you so much, Daddy.”

“I’m excited that I might be able to stay home with Teddy.” He had wished for this for so long, it felt strange to think it might be a reality.

Sirius’ smile widened. “I can see it on your face. We’ll make it work financially. I think it’ll be so good for all of us.”

“Yeah, lots of time for us all then.” He rubbed their leg. “Even if it’s only for a year or two, I’d be happy.”

“Ahh, a year or two of coming home from work to dinner on the table,” Sirius said airily, looking as if they were trying not to smile.

“Yes, and a glass of wine or a cider ready for you as soon as you walk in the door.” Remus scoffed.

“Well, I was joking, but I won’t say no.”

“I know, but it would be nice. There’d be less rushing around for us all, wouldn’t there be? I like the idea of more family time.”

“Me too,” they agreed. “No more opposite days off so one of us can look after Teddy.”

“No more one of us being dead tired if he’s up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. More family time because one of us won’t be working Saturdays all the time.”

“That sounds idyllic, doesn’t it?”

“It really does.” Remus shifted over so he could kiss Sirius. They leaned in to meet him, one hand going to his shoulder. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” they murmured against his lips, smiling.

With one more kiss, Remus sat back down on the other side of the tub. “It’s tubby night for Teddy, you know?”

“Oh, he’ll be over the moon, won’t he?”

“He loves his baths about as much as you.” Remus chuckled as he thought of Teddy splashing about.

“God, doesn’t he? It’s his favourite when there’s still bits of bathbomb around.”

“Ha, yes, he likes the colors alot.” Remus massaged Sirius’ calf, kneading his fingers into the meat of it.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” they sighed, sinking down further. “Maybe we’ll ask your mam to make some good kid-friendly bathbombs. I’d think he’d be so excited.”

“She’d probably love that, sell them at her shop.” He continued to massage their leg. “Teddy would be thrilled.”

“Especially if she made them all nice colours. Of course our kid loves a rainbow.”

“So many rainbows, everytime we go shopping he wants rainbows.” He reached over for their other leg.

“I’d be upset if he didn’t.” They shifted their other leg into his lap, smiling. “He’s the best kid.”

“The best. If we let him free in a store, he’d get all the rainbow things and anything sweet.”

“Well, he is our kid.” Sirius cracked one eye open to smile wryly at him.

“Thank goodness for that… though we’re going to have to teach him how to brush his teeth really really well.”

“He’ll be a pro at flossing by twelve.”

Remus snickered as he dug his fingers into their leg. “Yes, showing off his skills to his friends.”

“Oh god, of course he’s going to be a huge dork too.” Sirius wiggles their foot against his thigh, snickering. “He doesn’t stand a chance.”

“The biggest dork, look at us both. Though, he’ll be a cool dork. A punk who reads on the bus to the protest.” He smiled at them sweetly.

“Of course. What more could we want?”

Remus hummed, nodding. “He’s going to be a good kid. Already is.”

Sirius sighed contentedly. “He is.”

“Should we get out so I can put that lotion on you?”

“Mm, probably. I’m all sleepy, but it is starting to sting a bit. Do you think it’ll bruise?”

“Yeah, I think it will, baby.” He shifted to stand up in the bath.

Sirius didn’t move at all, smiling up at him as they reclined in the bath, one foot up on the side of the tub. “Oh yay.”

Remus chuckled as he reached for the towel to dry himself off, letting Sirius relax for a moment. “I know you love a good bruise.”

“Mhmm. Sometimes it still surprises me that I do. Then I remember that first night you covered my neck in hickeys.”

“Yeah, the first night you got off with me.” He patted his legs dry. “Then the next morning you shrieked in the bathroom.”

“Yeah. Then spent the whole day looking at them in the mirror, couldn’t help myself.”

Remus laughed as he tied the towel around his waist. “You wanted to show them off to your classes, I remember clearly. Hestia was impressed by it.” He grabbed Sirius’ towel open for them, hoping they’d get the message to get out of the bath. Thankfully, they did, huffing as they stood up as if it took a huge amount of effort.

“Of course she was, it was impressive,” they said, smirking as they stepped out of the bath and into his arms.

“Told you then I was full of surprises.” Remus wrapped the towel around them, holding Sirius tight.

Sirius laughed as they nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “Surprises, yes, but I don’t think either of us thought we’d end up here.”

“God, no, no idea.” He pressed his lips to their temple. “But I guess that’s part of the surprise, huh?”

“Totally. And I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.” Sirius squeezed their arms around his middle.

“Me either, princess.” He kissed them on the cheek before reaching to grab the lotion with one hand. “Come on, let’s go put this lotion on.”

***

Bill and Dora dropped Teddy off at the perfect time. Sirius had gotten out of the bath and Remus had slathered lotion on the heart-shaped bruises on their arse, and they had just sat downstairs on the sofa with a cup of tea when the doorbell went.

Today was working out to be a pretty perfect day; a good time at work, a wonderful scene with Remus, with some pretty bruises that made him feel better too, and now a cosy evening with their wonderful child.

“Pa-da!” Teddy scrambled up onto the sofa next to them.

“Hi piccolino,” they said, quickly setting their tea down and opening their arms so he could climb into their lap. “Did you have a good time with Dora, sweetheart?”

“Yeah! We played lots.” He climbed into their lap and snuggled up.

“Ohh, that sounds nice.” They kissed the top of his head, bundling him up. 

“Yeah and weee had iced lolli-es.”

“Oh wow! Someone was spoiled, huh? Dada and Pada missed you, piccolino.”

He giggled and wiggled about. “Yeah?”

“Of course we did.” Remus sat down, holding out a juice for Teddy.

“Of course, silly.” Sirius smoothed his hair back. “You’re our faaaavourite.”

“Yeah! My fav-a-rot Pada and Dad.”

Sirius smiled. Sometimes their heart hurt with how much they loved Teddy, and how thankful they were to have him in their life. “You got it. Fav-our-ite,” they sounded out, looking to Remus for a moment.

Remus was watching them both with the warmest look, as Teddy took a sip of his juice. “‘Sa BIG word! fav-ar-it.”

“Mmhm. But someone is a clever clogs, so big words are no trouble, huh?” Sirius stretched their legs out, pointing and flexing their feet. They hadn’t stretched much after classes today, and after their scene they were starting to feel it.

“Yeah! Yeah!” He wiggled a bit and looked as if he stretched his toes out as well.

Sirius chuckled, patting Teddy on the back. “Will you go cuddle with Dada, piccolino? Pada needs to stretch.”

Teddy crawled off of Sirius and settled next to Remus. “Should we put on something to watch?”

“Yeah, pleeeesssee!”

“What shall we watch?” Sirius shifted off the sofa, sitting on the floor with their legs out straight before folding over to put their head on their knees.

“I dunno.” Teddy sounded like he was getting off the sofa. They could hear Remus let out a little laugh.

Sirius glanced up to see what he was doing, and felt their heart actually melt into a puddle when they saw Teddy stretching like they had been, legs straight out and chubby fingers pointed down towards his feet. They bit their lip and looked up to Remus as if to say  _ what am I meant to do with this now? _

“He’s doing so good, isn’t he, Pada?”

“You’re doing it just right, piccolino,” Sirius said softly. “Can you watch me do this one and copy?” They drew their legs apart so they were straight out to the sides, walking their hands out in front of them.

“Okay!” Teddy wiggled around a bit, working his legs out and putting his hands in front of him. “That?”

Sirius chuckled, shaking their head a little. “Yeah! How far can you reach out with your hands?” They demonstrated by sliding their hands all the way down so their chest was against the floor.

With a little grunt he leaned forward to reach. “There.”

“Don’t push yourself though huh? You’re not hurting, are you?”

“No, Pada. I’m okayyyy.” He grinned with his chubby cheeks and wild curls.

“Annwyl, I think you might need a haircut soon.”

“If you want to grow your hair out, Teddy, then you can,” Sirius said, sitting back up and grinning at Remus.

“Yeah, of course you can, I’m just saying maybe a trim so it’s not in your eyes.” He chuckled as Teddy shook his head around.

“Yeah!” 

Sirius laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Remus’ knee before they shifted into the most half-arsed splits they’d done in a while.

“I want longer hair than Dada but shorter hair than Pada.”

“In the middle sounds like a very good idea sweetheart.”

He pushed his curls back. “And -- and maybe not in my eyes.”

“Would you like me to clip that bit back?” Sirius gave up on the splits, shifting to sit next to Teddy.

“Please.” He grinned, bouncing a little.

Heart still brimming, Sirius sat up and leaned over to grab a bobby pin from the little pile on the coffee table. “Come here then piccolino, we’ll fix it up.”

Teddy crawled over so they were sitting right in front of them, little hands on their knees. God, would Sirius ever not want to keel over when they looked at him? They carefully took the curls hanging in his eyes and twisted them back, pinning them gently out of the way.

“There,” they said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Better?”

“Yeah, better.” He threw his tiny arms around Sirius’ neck. Biting their lip, they hugged him back tightly, picking him up into their lap. “Tubbies tonight?”

“Yeah, darling, tubbies. Tomorrow Dada’s got to be up early, so we should do that soon.” Remus let out a little sigh.

Sirius gave him a sympathetic look, hoping that their pipe dream of him staying at home with Teddy would all work out. “Right. So how about we go upstairs now, have some tubbie time, then we can read your ninja book, huh?”

“Yeah, ninja!” Teddy squeezed Sirius tight. They made a show of being squeezed so tight it hurt, before standing up and shifting him onto their hip. 

“You know who would make a  _ great _ ninja, piccolino?”

“Yeah!!!” He shrieked as Remus stood up to follow behind them.

“Pada,” Sirius said, smiling at Remus over their shoulder as they started for the stairs.

“What, Pada?” Teddy pulled back as they felt Remus’ hand on their back.

“Pada would make a very good ninja. And Dada too!” Sirius tried to keep the smile off their lips, wondering whether Teddy would shout about himself being a good ninja too.

“NO! ME!”

“Ha, yes, you too.”

Sirius chuckled, setting Teddy on the counter in the bathroom. “And Snuffs? Maybe then we can be a big ninja family.”

“Yeah!” Teddy kicked his legs against the cabinet as Remus went to getting the bath ready.

“I think that would be very cool. Don’t you, caro?” Sirius watched him, aware he was probably frustrated he had to take the early shift tomorrow.

“Oh, we’d have to get some matching uniforms.”

“Yes! We could be like the power rangers, everyone has a different colour.” Sirius grinned at Teddy. “Arms up piccolino.”

“WANT RAINBOW!” Teddy shouted as he lifted his arms up.

“We can make that work. Can I have purple?”

“And I’ll have blue.” They tugged Teddy’s shirt off over his head, tapping him on the nose. They couldn’t help thinking of earlier, when they and Remus had talked of how much Teddy loved rainbow colours. They were right. 

Teddy giggled. “And we have powers?”

“Yeah! Of course ninja have powers,” Sirius said as they pulled Teddy’s socks off. “What’s yours piccolino?”

“Super super fast” He kicked his little feet, making it hard for Sirius to get the socks.

“Excuuuuse me.” Sirius tickled the soles of the foot they managed to get a hold of.

Teddy let out a loud squeal. “PADA!!”

Like parent, like child. Sirius chuckled, pulling off his other sock. “Dada, what would your ninja power be?”

“Oh, hmmm I think I’d like super strength.” Remus reached over to turn the taps off.

“You’re pretty strong already, caro.” Sirius swept Teddy off the counter. “What do you think, Teddy?”

“But he could be the strongerest.”

“Strongerer than anyone?” They finished getting Teddy undressed, then picked him up before he could wriggle away and wreak naked havoc on the rest of the house.

“YEAH!” Teddy wiggled as Sirius set him in the tub.

“That would be pretty cool,” they said, wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist. “Super strength husband.”

“Yes!” Remus put his arms around them before lifting them up.

“SEE!” Teddy splashed around.

“Careful now, Teds.”

Sirius shrieked, laughing as they grabbed onto his arm. “Definitely super strength!”

Remus set them down, kissing them on the cheek. “Okay, Master Teddy. Shall get you clean so we can do our story?”

“Yeah!”

Sirius leaned against the counter, watching their husband and son with what had to be the sappiest smile on their face. Remus was bent next to the tub holding up the little penguin puppet washcloth thing Teddy loved. He was making funny noises and Teddy was giggling along.

They would make everything work. Remus deserved this.


	11. An Austen Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a non-robot weekend again. Sirius has excellent plans.

Remus flopped back on to the bed with a groan. It had been a long day -- no a long weekend with Hettie’s birthday and Richard and his mam’s anniversary dinner. Both parties were whirlwinds and Snuffs had made a disaster of the cake at the dinner tonight. The whole week before was filled with so much crap including a disaster at Recovery when some waterline burst. Remus was fucking exhausted, and he felt like he hadn’t had a moment to breathe.

“I’m too tired to get changed. I’m just going to lay here until morning.” He closed his eyes.

Sirius chuckled, as Remus heard the sound of the dresser drawers. “Oh caro, you poor thing,” they hummed, then the mattress dipped.

“What the hell was this week? It was just disasters then parties.”

“And disastrous parties.” Sirius’ fingers went through his hair. Shifting slightly closer, Remus let out a soft noise. “I have something that might help?”

“Ugh, yeah.” He frowned, opening his eyes again. “I’m between repulsed and meh right now, love.”

Sirius let out a cackle. “For once, it’s not the offer of a blowjob,” they said, still chuckling. Remus noticed they were holding an envelope.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, moving to sit up. “What’s this for?”

“It’s about time for our let’s not be robots time.” They held the envelope out, smiling.

Remus laughed, thinking about how they had done a decent job over the last year at being better at balancing parenting a busy kid, running their own businesses, having a social life, and having couple time. He was so very grateful for whatever Sirius had come up with at the moment, even if it was just a weekend away in the village not too far from Godric’s. Whatever it was, they would always have a good time.

Turning the navy envelope over Remus found a golden wax seal with Austen’s silhouette on it. Curiously he slid his finger under the seal and pulled out a card that looked aged and a piece of paper. In fancy script, the card read:  _ THE AUSTEN BALL _ .  _ The Lupin-Blacks are requested to attend the ball at Pemberly Place on Saturday September 20th. _

“What?” He laughed and wondered if it was a hallucination from exhaustion. Instead of waiting for Sirius to answer he shuffled the other paper forward to find a print out of an Airbnb reservation that reminded Remus vaguely of stepping into an Austen novel if it were set in a more modern period. Gorgeous detailing but in bright colors and a beautiful kitchen. Not to mention the picture that was selected below the first was of the library, which looked to be out of Atonement though. “Sirius, what is this?”

“It’s our anti-robot weekend. Just so happens to be the weekend there is an Austen ball in Bath, and there also happened to be a very Austen-esque house to stay in… only the best for my Austen heroine, hm?”

“This is amazing, my pearl.” He set the invitation aside before wrapping his arms around them. A yawn slipped from his lips as he rested against them. “It’s amazing and so thoughtful and… ugh I’d be weepy if I weren’t so fucking tired.”

Sirius chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep, caro. Come on, pyjamas.” 

He smiled, realizing they had set his pyjamas on the bed next to him. Even though Remus liked looking after Sirius best, sometimes he needed to be taken care of too. “You’re the sweetest.”

“Only for you, caro.”

Thankfully, the next week was a breeze, and on Thursday afternoon after Sirius’ last class, they headed out to Bath for this long weekend away. He was thrilled to get away with Sirius, and they were going to be having an Austen weekend. They must have loved him so much to go along with it because they weren’t exactly the biggest Austen fan. It was all so sweet.

“We’re close.” Remus glanced at the GPS.

“It’s a townhouse, so it should be along here somewhere…” Sirius looked excited, glancing around the passing scenery.

“Oh, this one I think?” He pulled up in front of the stone building.

“Yeah! There’s private parking round the back, oh, through that arch!”

Remus drove onto the property, listening to Sirius’ direction. “Is that garden space for us to sit in and have our morning coffee?”

Sirius made a smug little noise. “Seems like it, doesn’t it?”

“You did such a great job picking this.” Remus put the car in park before leaning over to kiss them on the cheek.

“Mm, thank you. I’m so glad you like it so far.” Sirius kissed back, smiling.

“How couldn’t I?” He opened the car door. “My wonderful spouse, a weekend away doing god knows what, and also some Austen nerdiness.” The weather looked fairly nice too for a weekend in late September, so lots of sightseeing.

“Oh very nerdy, of course.” Sirius got out of the car, pulling their bag into their shoulder.

“So much nerdiness.” Remus grabbed his luggage before leading them to the door.

Sirius was grinning ear to ear as they started with him, bouncing on their toes as they walked. Bless them.

Once they found the key in the drop box, Remus opened the door and found himself in the bright little entryway. It was perfect. “This is already nice.”

“Mm, I’m glad,” Sirius murmured, following him with smugness just radiating off of them.

“God, you’re so smug right now.” He trailed into the living room, where three large windows looked over the beautiful view of the garden, which stretched out into a view of the hills -- or it would when it wasn’t dark.

“I am, very much so.” Sirius chuckled, already toeing their shoes off in the entryway.

“You should be, I guess.” He stopped in front of the window, even though it was night. Sirius padded over to stand next to him, looking out of the window too where the city lights were twinkling in the distance.

“I definitely am.”

“Brat.” He smacked them on the bottom. “But it’s beautiful, you did a great job. Should we check the bed and the bath?”

Sirius shrieked, laughing as they started towards the bedroom. “Have to make sure it’s good for the King of Sleep, and whether there’s a bath you can pour me into.”

“Yes, for my princess.” He chuckled as he went up the stairs, assuming that they led to the bedroom.

“Only the best.” Sirius climbed the stairs ahead of him, smiling over their shoulder at him as they swung their hips.

Remus rolled his eyes but he was so happy as they reached the landing. “Of course, baby.”

“Ohh, this is lovely,” Sirius said as they pushed the door open.

“It really is.” Remus looked around at the deep blue room with accents of gold. Without warning, he dropped his things and went to flop down on the bed. “Oh, yeah.”

“That is a sight for sore eyes.” Sirius’ stuff was quickly discarded next to his before they crawled onto the bed next to him.

“The bed I assume?” He snuggled into the mattress and fluffy blanket.

Sirius snickered. “You, sprawled on said beautiful bed.”

“I see.” Remus put his arm over their middle.

“Good no-robot weekend?” they hummed, cuddling into him.

“The best no-robot weekend, and we haven’t even done anything Austen-y yet or have seen the library here.”

“Oh, the Atonement library absolutely cinched it for me.”

Remus grinned, dropping a kiss on to their shoulder. “It’s so amazing, and with no one to bother us.”

Sirius grinned. “My thoughts exactly.”

“Surprised you’re not scrambling to check out the bathroom.”

“Mmm, and miss out on lying here with you?” They sat up, pushing their hair out of their face.

Remus reached out to rub their back. “I’ll still be here when you come back.”

“I suppose.” Sirius smiled, shifting off the bed and padding over to the adjoining bathroom. “Ooh, it’s lovely…”

“Yeah? Is it up to your standards?” He pushed himself on to his elbows to look at them in the doorway.

“No bath, but a very fancy shower with a whole bench… a mosaic tiled pretty one, not an old people bench.” Sirius glanced over their shoulder at him, grinning.

“Ha, good. That will be nice, huh?”

“Mm, very nice.”

Stretching his legs out, Remus fell back into the bed. “That’s good, I’m happy it meets the princess of baths standards.”

They turned around and crossed back to the bed, smiling ear to ear. “It does, even without a bath.”

“That’s good. Come here and have a cuddle.” He held his arms out, a grin plastered on his face.

“Oh, you’ve convinced me,” they said with a chuckle, climbing onto the bed and up over him so they were sprawled on top of him.

Remus laughed, his arms going around them as he sighed at their comforting weight on top of him. They could just stay there like that all weekend, and Remus would have been happy. “Mmm, yeah, I know it takes so much convincing for you to come lay on top of me.”

“Mhmm, definitely so much.” Sirius smiled, folding their arms over his chest. “Definitely not one of my favourite places.”

“No of course not.” He leaned up to kiss them softly. Sirius let out a soft noise as they kissed back, leaning a little closer. “Thank you for being so good, princess.”

“Always, Daddy,” they whispered, smiling.

“Always? I don’t know about that, but right now certainly.” Remus tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

They leaned into his touch, chuckling. “Luckily, I have very selective hearing, just like you do.”

“Me? No, never.” God, he was so fucking happy right now. He just wanted to stay in this happy bubble for the night. “We should have dinner and call Teddy to say goodnight, hmm?”

“Definitely not,” they said indulgently. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

“Sadly you’ll have to get up.”

Sirius grumbled, settling their knees either side of his hips. “Can’t you just carry me?”

“I just have to get my phone.” He chuckled, rubbing his hand up their back.

“Fine,” they mumbled, rolling off of him and sprawling on their side like a painting.

Remus sat up, but leaned over to drop a kiss on to their forehead. “My poor baby.” Pushing himself off the bed, he went over to his bag where he had tucked his phone into the side pocket.

“I’ll manage with this view,” they basically purred, chuckling.

Wiggling his hips, he pulled the phone out. “Yeah?”

Sirius let out a loud wolf whistle, chuckling. “Ohh, definitely. God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you.” He straightened up, padding back over to the bed and already opening his phone to see what they could order for food.

“What choices are there?”

“Hmm there’s a Thai place, some local café sort of place, pizza…” He scrolled through, settling back on to the bed.

Sirius’ arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. “Is that even a question?”

“Pizza?”

“ _ Duh _ .”

“Duh, of course.” Remus leaned into them, ordering their usual. Sirius dropped little kisses on the nape of his neck as he did so, sighing softly. 

“This is perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” He sighed. “Should we call our little monster?”

“Mhmm, lets, or he’ll be sleeping soon.” Sirius set their chin on his shoulder so they could look at his phone screen, probably to check the time.

“Of course, he is my son after all.” He tapped away at the screen to video call his mam’s number.

Sirius snickered. “Surprised you’re still awake,” they muttered, just before the video call was answered.

“Hello Remus John!” Hope said, swiftly followed by a  _ DADA! PADA!  _ from Teddy.

“Ha, hi Mam, did pick up go okay at the school?”

Hope waved a hand. “Of course it did! And we went to the park, and then came home and played some games, didn’t we dear?” 

Teddy appeared at the side of the screen, clambering into Hope’s lap. “Yeah!”

“Oh good! Are you going to bed soon? You have to be up early for school, don’t you?” Remus grinned at his son.

“No way!” Teddy shook his head as Hope chuckled. “No no, I’m not tired at all!”

Remus pretended to be upset. “You’re not?”

Hope shook her head, ruffling Teddy’s curls. “You’re such a worrier. How’s your place? Did you take that sage I sent along with you?”

Sirius chuckled, their chin still on Remus’ shoulder. “Yes, it’s in my bag, we’ll sage after dinner. It’s pretty good, if I say so myself.”

“Do they have cookies?” Teddy asked as Remus noticed a smudge of chocolate on his lower lip.

“No, annwyl, no cookies, but we can buy some.”

“Oh, we have cookies.”

“Don’t act surprised, Hope,” Sirius teased. “I’m sure the three of you are eating nothing but sweets.”

“No! Grandpa makes us eat veggies!”

Remus laughed, thinking about Richard doing just that. “That’s good, we need our veggies as much as we need our sweets.”

“We do, and Grandpa grows lots of really cool veggies, right?”

Right on cue, Richard called a  _ hello _ through from the kitchen. 

“Hi Richard,” Remus replied as Teddy was nodding. “We’ll let you go, okay?”

“BYE DADA! BYE PADA!” Teddy was waving furiously at the camera.

“Bye, annwyl, love you so much.”

“Goodnight piccolino!” Sirius waved back.

“Bye you two, having a good time. We’ll see you Monday afternoon.” She gave them a knowing look and Remus snickered.

“Bye, Mam.”

Sirius chuckled, squeezing one arm around his shoulders. “Bye!”

Remus hung up, tossing the phone aside. “My mother, so concerned about our sex life.” He snickered.

“She just wants the best for us, caro,” Sirius hummed, kissing the nape of his neck again.

He leaned back against them, closing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

***

Sirius woke up slowly. They knew they didn’t have to get up for work or deal with anything real life for a little while; they could just cuddle up with Remus and snuggle against his back, arms around his middle.

They had made more of a habit of going away for long weekends more often, to get some time for themselves as people and not just parents, and Sirius wasn’t going to lie--it was wonderful. Even just sitting in their AirBnB listening to music and reading was so blissful.

Right now though, they were happily cuddled up with Remus, toying with the idea of nodding off again. They felt Remus shift a little, his arm tightening a little around their waist. “Mmm, morning.”

Sirius hummed, smiling. “Good morning gorgeous.”

“‘s comfy.” He nuzzled their neck.

“Very comfy,” they agreed softly, trailing their hands through his hair.

“Sleep well?” Remus sounded slightly more awake, but he hadn’t moved.

“Like a log.”

“Same.” He pressed a soft kiss to their neck. “We should go to that bakery to grab breakfast, the one we passed last night.”

Sirius smiled, tipping their chin back. “That is a great idea.”

“Maybe we can do a bit of sightseeing.” He rolled over slightly, but stayed close to Sirius. “After breakfast in the garden, of course.”

“Of course.” They stayed close with him, smiling. “Breakfast first, and the weather is meant to be nice today.”

“Good, I want to enjoy every bit of this place.”

“Coffee and pastries in the garden sounds wonderful.” They paused, raising their eyebrow a little. “ _ Every _ bit of this place?”

“ _ Every bit _ .” He hummed.

“Mm, interesting…”

Remus snickered. “Why is that so?”

“Just wondering what you might mean by enjoy, I’d say,” Sirius said, smiling as they let their eyes close.

“I think you can make a deduction.” His hands slid up their side. They arched into him a little, grinning, eyes still closed.

“I think I can…  _ maybe _ .”

Remus kissed them softly. “I mean reading  _ in every room _ .”

“Ohhh, of course, of course. Silly me.” Sirius laughed.

“Duh.”

“Well, you can read. I’ll find my own way to pass the time, I’m sure.”

“I know you quite like my voice. I can read it to you.” Remus pressed a few kisses over their jaw.

“Mm, what will you read to me?”

“I don’t know, maybe something filthy.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped just at the idea of sitting in the library--on the sofa or lying on the rug in the middle of the room--and Remus reading them something filthy. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah? Maybe with the plug in you?” They were sure Remus was smirking now.

They bit their lip to stifle a groan, their mind readily updating their imagined scene. “Could do,” they said, as lightly as possible.

“Yeah, we could.” Remus pecked them on the cheek before the bed shifted. “I could go for a chai today with some baked goods.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. Oh he was such a bastard, and they loved it. “Oh yeah? Not some Earl Grey?”

“Nah, something a bit spicier.” They heard him padding around the room.

“Suits you,” they muttered drily, rolling onto their front. 

“Ha, yeah? Do you want me to run to the bakery to get the baked goods?”

“And I can stay here in bed?” Sirius smiled, glancing over their shoulder.

“Yes you can.” He was kicking off his sweatpants.

Sirius rolled onto their side, biting their lip as they watched him. God, he was so handsome and they couldn’t handle it. “Mmm, that sounds nice.”

“I’ll give a shout when I get back and we can eat in the garden.” He grabbed a pair of briefs.

“That sounds  _ perfect _ .”

“Any special requests?” He pulled on a pair of jeans that made him look even more delicious.

Sirius squirmed, smiling. “Apple turnovers?”

“Oooh, yes, that sounds perfect.” Remus pulled on a long sleeved tshirt. “Coffee or tea?”

“Both?” They gave him the sweetest smile.

“Are you me?” He raised an eyebrow, walking back over to the bed.

“I’d be very lucky if I am.” They grinned up at him. “You’re gorgeous.”

Remus made a soft noise before kissing them once more. “Love you. You’re perfect. I’m going to brush my teeth then I’ll be off.”

“Okay, I love you so much.”

“Be back in a bit.” He winked before heading to the bathroom. 

Sirius wolf whistled as he walked out, then flopped onto their back with a chuckle. They contented themselves with scrolling through their social media for a little while to ignore the fact Remus had threatened something filthy, gleefully ignoring their work emails. Eventually Sirius heard the door shut downstairs, and Remus shout up, sounding so pleased himself. Pouring themselves out of bed, Sirius pulled off their pyjamas and shrugged on their shortest shorts, then the lacy robe they had thrown into their bag on a whim.

The smell of baked goods and coffee was all through the apartment, so Sirius followed the smell of it out to the little walled garden. On the table sat four cups and a little pastry box. Remus had been looking out over the property line towards the city, but when he turned around he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh, hi.” Remus grinned.

Sirius smiled back, leaning against the doorframe. “Hi.”

“You look stunning.” He started back to the table.

“This old thing?” They bit their lip, crossing over to the little bistro style table and chairs.

“You in general.”

“You’re the sweetest.” Sirius tipped their head up, enjoying the morning sun. “This is perfect.”

Remus put his hand on their leg after he sat down. “Did you have plans of what we should do and see today?”

“I didn’t plan anything, so I’m happy to do whatever takes your fancy, caro.” They took a sip of the coffee he slid over to them. “Oh this is nice.”

“Okay, love.” Remus opened the box. “Tomorrow’s going to be fun.”

“Dancing lessons and a ball? It’s going to be wonderful. Plus, we get to say fuck you to the cishets.”

“I love saying fuck you to cishets, it’s my favorite.” Plucking up a scone, Remus beamed at them.

“Mine too, caro. That’s the only thing I planned though. Is there anything you want to see?”

“The Jane Austen Center, obviously.”

Sirius chuckled, tucking into an apple turnover. “Obviously.”

“And we’re close to Prior Park, so that might be nice. Maybe we could do a picnic there for dinner. Pick something up in the city after some sightseeing and do dinner there?” Remus shrugged.

“Mmm, that sounds wonderful! Sunset picnic in the park? Duh.”

Remus continued to grin as he chewed at the scone. “And maybe snog a bit in the park?”

Sirius gave him a scandalised look. “In  _ public? _ Who do you think I am?” They asked, indignant.

“Right, right, sorry princess. I know you  _ hate _ being watched.”

“Oh, of course.  _ Maybe _ we can kiss a little.” Sirius snickered, not missing the nickname.

“Only a little, I’ll be sure to preserve your reputation.” Remus snickered, his hands wrapping around his cup.

“My reputation for being a filthy brat?” They grinned broadly.

He let out a sharp laugh, which probably woke up the neighbors if they weren’t already awake. Sirius couldn’t help laughing at his outburst. 

“It’s true, isn’t it!”

“So very true, and I love it.”

“I’m glad you do. Have you tried the apple turnovers? They are so good.” Sirius reached over for a scone.

“I will now.” Remus went to get the other turnover. “Do we have to be dressed all fancy tomorrow?”

“Yep.” They popped the ‘p’, chuckling. “I put your suit in your bag.”

“Thank goodness, what are you wearing?” He looked very interested in that.

Sirius chuckled, tucking into their scone. “Either a suit, or a  _ very _ pretty dress.”

“I enjoy both of those options.” He groaned.

“I’m sure you do.” They bit their lip. “Or something in between depending on how I’m feeling.”

“Mmm, good.” He kicked his shoes off under the table then Sirius felt his foot against their ankle. “This is much different than last weekend. I can actually hear myself think.”

“Good, because you were stressed out of your mind last weekend.” Sirius shifted and put their foot in his lap.

“It was just a disaster of a week, all around.” His long fingers wrapped around the arch of their foot.

Sirius gave a hum of satisfaction. “It really was.”

“But it doesn’t matter now.”

“Nah, nothing matters this weekend but me and you and doing whatever we want.” Sirius smiled, drinking their coffee.

“Exactly.”

“My problem is now I don’t want to move, this is lovely.”

“We don’t have to rush anywhere, it’s still early.” Remus' hand gave a soft squeeze.

“That’s very true,” they sighed. “Okay, what else do we have?”

“Some brownies… don’t get them confused with the ones we brought, at least right now if you want to get out of the house.” He laughed.

“Ha, god, no, I will avoid that. We don’t want a Reg, do we?”

“God, the poor guy. Though, we truly bonded that night.” Remus pulled his chair a little closer to Sirius, as if he was trying to get in the sunnier spot.

“You really did. I’m glad you got on with each other.” Sirius tilted their head, watching him. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

“You keep saying that today.” He laughed, tugging a little at their leg. “Come here then.”

Sirius chuckled. “You just look so beautiful sun-dappled,” they said, shifting over and sitting in his lap.

“You look nice and relaxed and beautiful in your shorts and robe.” His hand settled on their thigh.

“Oh yeah? I’m very relaxed and happy.”

“Good.” His fingers trailed a little further up. 

Sirius let their head fall onto his shoulder, before nuzzling in the crook of his neck. “You’re the best.”

After a leisurely breakfast, Sirius and Remus eventually got ready, then headed into the Jane Austen Centre. Sirius hung back just a little as Remus started into the Centre, happy to see how excited he was. He was such a massive nerd and they loved it. When they stepped inside, they found Remus chatting with some lady in period costume. She seemed to be telling him about things to do with the centre.

Sirius put a hand on his arm, looking around the exhibits and glass cases. They listened as the woman explained how there would be a talk in about ten minutes, and until then they should have a look around. “There’s also a chance to dress up in Regency attire and take a photo,” she said.

“Oooh,” Sirius breathed. “We have to dress up.”

“I would wait til after the talk, it’s a popular choice.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, we can do it after.” Remus nodded, taking Sirius’ hand. “Come on, let’s take a look around.”

“Mhmm, lead the way, my Austen Heroine.”

“Okay, my pearl. Thank you,” he said the woman.

“Oh, those are the sweetest nicknames.” She clapped her hands together. Sirius grinned, squeezing Remus’ hand.

“Someone--” they gestured to Remus from over his shoulder-- “is an Austen fan.”

“You’re in the right place then.” She waved her hand around. “Enjoy!”

“We will!”

This was not Sirius’ thing, for sure, but it was worth it to see Remus’ nerdy little face as he peered into each glass case, then regaled Sirius with what was in there. They just trailed around after him, holding his hand and absently rubbing their thumb over his knuckles.

Soon enough it was time for the talk, which Sirius ended up not really paying attention to because they were too busy watching Remus paying rapt attention. That cute little look of concentration was all over his face. They had to at least pretend to pay some attention, not to be rude, but they were drinking in the profile of his face and how interested he was in it all. When the talk was over, Remus led the vigorous clapping, and Sirius tried to stifle their laughter at just how wonderful he was.

“Want to dress up now?” Remus asked as everyone started to file out.

“Of course, who do you take me for?” Sirius grinned.

“A person who loves a costume.” Taking Sirius’ hand, Remus led them back to where they had passed people trying on the clothes earlier.

“Who is married to someone who very much likes to watch these sort of things.” There was a small queue, but Sirius didn’t mind waiting. They were just happy to see Remus so relaxed and carefree.

“Very true.” He paused, wrapping one arm around them. “Thank you for bringing me here to be a nerd.”

Sirius looped their arms around his waist, grinning ear to ear. “Oh you are so, so welcome, caro. I love you being a huge nerd.”

“I know you do.” He kissed them on the forehead.

“Plus, we get to dance tomorrow. Dancing  _ and _ Austen? We’re both going to be over the moon.”

“We’ll be so happy, we’ll be sickening.” Remus chuckled as they stepped forward. “What are you doing to choose?” He pointed to the racks of clothes.

“If now isn’t the time for me to wear a huge ruffled collar, then I don’t know when will be.”

“Of course.” He smiled once more as they stepped up to the rack.

Thankfully, the assistant was more than happy with Sirius mixing up a few of the pieces, and soon enough they ended up with a dress (complete with ruffled collar), which they managed to tuck up to look shorter, so they could show off the fancy trousers beneath. 

“Sirius, we’d have to hide in the countryside if we lived during the Regency era.” Remus snickered, shrugging on a long fancy looking coat.

They bit their lip, looking at him as they stifled a chuckle. “I’d be the mysterious recluse that lived in that house on the edge of town.”

“And I’d  _ rent a room _ from you since I’m in a dire financial situation.” He snorted.

“Duh, we’d be roommates, and occasionally the villagers would see us walking the countryside at dusk, and call us  _ such close companions _ , or some shit.” 

The assistant was laughing behind her hand. Remus took their hand, leading them over to the wax figure of Austen so they could take a photo.

“Yes, and when the historians find my journals, they would say we were  _ lifelong friends, completely devoted to one another. _ ”

Sirius put on a posh voice as they stepped into the little portrait area. “I once saw them embracing like brothers in the train station, actually Mrs Grisham.”

Remus let out another snort and the assistant couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer. Sirius gave her a grin as they tugged Remus closer and wrapped their arms around his waist. They smiled for a few photos, Remus giving them a kiss on the last one.

“We’d scandalize the whole village.”

“Oh absolutely,” Sirius said, unable to keep the smile off their face. “It would be great.”

***

After a great day in Bath, including a stop at the Austen Centre and a walk through some touristy sights, Remus and Sirius got some takeaway to have an early dinner in the park. They were walking hand in hand towards a spot that overlooked the bridge. The nice night seemed to inspire others to be milling about.

“About here?”

Sirius looked around, taking a deep breath. “Perfect.”

“I’m going to print out one of the photos of us at the Austen Centre and hang it up at home.” Remus declared as he set the paper bag down.

“I want to make a wallpaper out of them.” Sirius smiled, sitting down on the grass.

“Teddy will think it’s silly.” Remus settled in next to them.

Sirius leaned back on their hands, putting their feet in his lap. “Oh, totally. But he’ll be a romantic when he grows up.”

“It’s impossible for him not to be.” He opened the bag.

“Well, I dunno, I’m not a  _ total _ sap,” Sirius said, smiling sweetly as they held their hand out for the carton of Chinese food.

“Ha!” Remus handed over the carton along with a thing of chopsticks. They were such a sap, they put this weekend together.

Sirius snickered, tucking into their food. “Sure, sure.”

“Sirius Lupin-Black, you’re the biggest sap right next to me.” He huffed, pulling out another carton.

“I don’t have a  _ clue _ what you mean.”

Remus gave him a skeptical look. “Oh, really? Who likes to surprise me with flowers and chocolate? Or who put this weekend together?”

Sirius gave him an innocent look as they ate their noodles. “You’ve got a side piece? It’s not me.”

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry mixing you two up.” Remus nodded, picking up some chicken.

Sirius snickered, wriggling their foot beneath his thigh. “Only one princess though, right?”

“Only the one.” He leaned over and kissed them on the cheek. “Always one forever.”

“Mm, you’re stuck with me,” they murmured, turning their head to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

“Oh no. I am so sad,” he said in the most deadpan tone he could muster.

“So very beside yourself, I’m sure.”

Remus nodded, trying to go back to eating his food. “Yeah, I’m pretty cut up about it.”

Sirius just let out a chuckle, looking out over the park as they ate. “Think Janie herself sat here once?”

“Oh, she must have.” He went for some of Sirius’ food. “It’s a great space.”

“Err!” They batted his chopsticks away with theirs. “My noodles.”

“Well, if you’re mine then the noodles must be mine too.” He tried to push their chopsticks back.

Sirius bit their lip, squirming in that distinctive way he recognised. “No fair.”

“No, very fair princess. Have some chicken broccoli, hmm?” He offered them their carton.

Narrowing their eyes at him, Sirius held their noodles out with one hand, and grabbed some chicken with their chopsticks. “Definitely not fair, Daddy.”

“No, very fair.” He smiled at them as he took some noodles. “Plus, I’m in charge.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Remus nudged the before bringing the chopsticks up to his mouth.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that.”

“No?”

“Nuh-uh.” Sirius’ voice was soft.

Remus sighed after swallowing. “You know I’m in charge and I’ll make sure you remember that.”

They bit their lip. “Oh? Maybe you will…”

“Maybe? No, I will. I have plans.” He smirked.

“Surprise plans?” Sirius set their noodles down, their cheeks a little flushed. “That you’ll spring on me so I’ll melt and let you put your hand around my throat and do anything you say?”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus jabbed at some broccoli. He didn’t miss the way Sirius shifted.

“Oh, I see. You’ll be in charge, huh?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm, interesting.” Sirius chewed thoughtfully. “What if I refuse?”

Remus shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll see.”

Sirius gave him a broad grin as they leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Okay Daddy.”

It felt like they were up to something for some reason. “Sure, princess.”

They didn’t elaborate any further, just smiling as they looked out over the park. He smiled, maybe a little smugly, continuing to eat his food.

Eventually, after finishing their food and talking a stroll in the early evening, they headed back to the condo. It had been a great day, but he was looking forward to tomorrow even more. Plus tonight he had plans having to do with reading and a toy and some filth.

“Should we put on the fireplace and snuggle up in the library?”

Sirius was sitting on the arm of the sofa, sighing contentedly. “That sounds nice.”

“Why don’t you get changed into something comfy, get the plug, my kindle, and the lube while I get that done?” He asked, not looking at them as he tried to be nonchalant. He almost  _ heard _ their neck crack as they looked at him.

“Yes Daddy,” they said softly, but didn’t move.

“ _ Now _ , princess.” He looked up at them before heading for the kitchen.

There was silence for a moment, before Remus heard their footsteps up the stairs, as they hummed a soft tune he couldn’t quite place. Rummaging around for a water glass, Remus tried to listen for them upstairs, but the noise didn’t travel much through the house. He decided to take out his phone after the water was filled up in both glasses to text Alice to see how Teddy was doing to give Sirius some more waiting time. They were having a sleepover tonight there.

**How is my monster?**

_ Hey Moony! He’s having a blast!  _ _   
_ _ How’s your weekend?? _

**Good! I’m glad, give him a big hug and kiss for me** **  
** **The weekend is great** **  
** **Sirius and I spent the day around Bath, went to the Austen Centre** **  
** **The condo is so nice, you’d love it**

_ Yeah? That sounds amazing _ _   
_ _ Are you in Full Nerd mode? _

**Yes, I don’t know how Sirius is putting up with it** **  
** **Though, it’s just going to get worsewith this ball tomorrow**

_ Oh I’m sure they’ll be fine, at a ball _

**I’m sure, they’ll be teaching me how to dance all night** **  
** **Never goes too well**

_ And I guarantee you’ll love every minute of it… _

**I will** **  
** **Okay, got to go** **  
** **Talk to you later**

_ Have a great evening Moony _

Remus checked the time, heading towards the library just off the living room. Sirius still hadn’t made it downstairs, but he decided to give it a little longer before shouting up to them. Instead he went to start the fire.

After a few minutes, when the fire was taking really well, Remus heard footsteps. Surprisingly, Sirius didn’t say anything, and when he turned around, they were lying on the sofa, looking ethereal, or rather, some kind of  _ something _ because they were only wearing the tshirt Remus had slept in the previous night, which just covered the top of their thighs.

Remus cleared his throat, trying to find his words. God, they were gorgeous.

Sirius smiled, chin resting on their palm. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess. Did you bring everything down?” He stood up from where he had been working on the fire.

“Of course.” They gestured to the arm of the sofa, where Remus’ kindle, the lube and the plug sat.

“Oh, of course, like you’re not a brat. Why’d you take so long?” He asked, trailing over to the sofa.

“Did I take long? I didn’t realise.” Sirius’ voice was so sweet. “I was trying to decide what I would be the most comfortable in.”

Remus rolled his eyes, sitting on the sofa at their feet. “What else did you do?”

“Laid on the bed, deciding what to wear, and made sure your Kindle was charged.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus’ hand went up their leg.

Sirius’ gaze followed his hand as they bit their lip. “Mhmm. Brushed my hair, lip balm. I thought about showering but I decided against it.”

“Really now?” His fingers walked further up their thigh.

“If you wanted me to hurry, you could’ve said, Daddy,” they murmured, still sounding so sweet and innocent.

“I told you to get changed and get the things I asked for. That shouldn’t have taken long at all.” He squeezed their thigh.

“I did those things though.” Sirius’ breath hitched almost imperceptibly.

“But I didn’t tell you to do anything else.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t do anything else, I just didn’t hurry, Daddy.”

“You’re such a brat.” Remus shook his head.

They looked so damn smug as they squirmed. “You love it.”

“I love it when you listen.” His fingers slid up under the shirt to their hip, finding that they weren’t wearing underwear.

Sirius watched his hand, still smiling. “I listened. You said put on something comfortable and bring your things and I did.”

“And that shouldn’t -- oh, shit I never told you to get a collar.” Remus stopped moving his hand.

“Shit.” Sirius froze too, biting their lip. “I’ll get it.”

“No, I got it.” Remus shook his head. “You kneel here and be good. Don’t move and don’t touch yourself.” He stood up after giving them a little smack on the arse. They chuckled, jumping a little, before sitting up and settling on their knees. They looked so pretty as they smiled up at him.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good, I’ll be right back princess.” He smiled at them before heading up to the bedroom.

Remus took his own damn time going to the bag they packed all the kink stuff in but something on his pillow caught his eye. Once he got their favorite collar, he went over to the bed and picked up a polaroid. It was of Sirius in his shirt, which was hitched up a bit and Remus could see their arse. Jesus. They were perfect, even if they were a brat.

With the collar and the polaroid, Remus went down to the library. “Princess.”

Sirius was kneeling on the sofa—having not moved or touched themselves as far as he knew—but they had his Kindle in their hands, smiling to themselves. When they looked up they made no attempt to hide what they were doing. “Daddy,” they parroted back in the same tone.

“What are you doing?” He paused in the doorway.

“Kneeling and waiting for Daddy.” They sounded so innocent and Remus knew it was just a facade.

“And what’s in your hands?” He moved closer to the sofa.

Sirius’ brow furrowed as they peered at the screen. “It says here  _ Daddy’s Kindle _ .”

“Yes, but did I tell you to pick it up?” Remus stood in front of them. “Wait… does it really say Daddy’s Kindle?”

“Well how would I have brought it downstairs if I couldn’t pick it up?” They asked, turning it in their hand to show the name across the top; it did really say Daddy's Kindle.

“Oh you little…” He trailed off. “You have to change that. Is that what you were doing upstairs?” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“And taking photos and making me wait?” Remus handed them the picture before going to put their collar on.

“Maybe.” Sirius took the picture, smiling at it. “Don’t you like it?” They asked, tilting their chin up so he could fasten their collar.

Pushing their hair out of the way, he wrapped the leather around their neck. “The picture? I love it, of course I do but you shouldn’t have just done it to waste your time and you shouldn’t have changed the name on my Kindle.”

Sirius smiled up at him. “I did it to give you a nice gift, that’s all Daddy.”

“Mmm, sure.” Remus stood back, brushing a hand through their hair. “Change the name back.”

“What to?” They bit their lip, swiping the Kindle open. 

“Remus, what it was before.” He took a seat on the sofa.

“What if I like it better like this?” Sirius’ fingers danced over the screen, clicking on a book.

“Well, that’s too bad. Princess, you’re not changing the name.” Remus grabbed their wrist.

Sirius made a soft noise, hands stilling. Their gaze drifted over to him, then back to Kindle. “I’m looking at this book. The cover is very pretty.”

Remus didn’t look at the book, he just gave them a hard look. “Change the name back.”

“ _ Daddy _ . I think this name suits you.”

“I hope it does because it is what you call me but I don’t want it on the Kindle.” Remus squeezed the fingers on their wrist.

Sirius inhaled sharply, before letting it out in a sigh. Remus watched them flick to the settings and change the name. “Don’t you want to know what I was reading, Daddy?”

“No.”

“Even if I think you’d like it very much?”

God, he was so curious, but he nodded. He could check it later after getting them to stop being a brat for a minute. “Yes, even if you think that because you’re not following directions.”

“I changed it back!” Sirius held the Kindle out to him, with the name at the top now back to  _ Remus’ Kindle _ , thankfully. They looked so cute when they gave him that innocent look.

“You’re still being bratty tonight. You listened once but every other direction you’ve decided to ignore or do it, but not how you know I want it done.”

Sirius’ smile grew. “I  _ am _ a brat, Daddy. You tell me often enough.”

“I know, but you’re supposed to listen to me. Put the Kindle down now.” Remus didn’t let go of their wrist, worried they would wiggle away if he did.

“Listen to who?” Sirius bit their lip as they shifted the Kindle to the hand Remus wasn’t holding.

“Listen to Daddy.”

Holding his gaze, Sirius set the Kindle down on their other side, doing so very slowly.

“Thank you, princess.” He smiled at them, letting go of their wrist now. Sirius just smiled, quirking their eyebrows in an expression that said,  _ see? I am well behaved _ . “Hands on your lap and sit nice and still.”

“Yes Daddy.”

***

Sirius loved and hated this part. Remus always loved making them wait, and they had dragged their feet and been a complete brat all the way here--so they probably deserved it. They watched the fire in the grate, sitting still with their hands in their lap like Remus said. Their stomach was doing flips and somersaults with anticipation. Remus had plans, but like always, he kept them secret.

Next to them, Remus had picked up his Kindle, and Sirius could hear him tapping at the screen. He hadn’t said a thing since giving them directions.

After a pause, biting their lip, Sirius glanced to the side towards him. “What are you reading?”

“A book.”

Sirius rolled their eyes--and  _ they _ were the brat? “What kind of book?”

“Something nice.”

“Will you read it to me?”

Remus just hummed.

Sirius’ stomach flipped. “Pretty please, Daddy?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Sirius turned towards him a little more, not trying to hide the petulance in their voice.

Remus looked up at them, eyebrow raised. “I told you to stay still.”

Sirius pouted. “But I’m bored Daddy.”

Remus looked back down at the Kindle, shrugging. “Should have thought about that earlier.”

Well, Sirius thought, if they were already misbehaving, why stop there? They turned and shuffled over to him, hand going to his knee. “Pretty please, Daddy? You don’t want your princess bored do you? Because boredom is dangerous and you could just read me your book, like you said you would.”

Instead of doing that, Remus set the device aside. “No. Go back to where you were or I’m going to punish you in the not fun way.”

“You’re already punishing me.” Sirius huffed and sat back on their heels, crossing their arms. “I’m  _ bored _ , Daddy.”

“Poor princess.”

“Pretty please, will you read to me? Or put some music on? I’ll sit nice I promise.”

“No.” Remus shook his head, looking very stubborn.

Sirius pouted, trying to give him their best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes, not budging.

“I’m just meant to sit here in silence?”

“Yes.” Remus crossed his legs, sitting back.

“What will I get in return?”

“You’ll find out,” he said cryptically. “You always like what I give you.”

“Do I?”

He rolled his eyes once again, his hand going to the Kindle once more.

“I’m bored, Daddy. What if I just get up and find a book? Or go get my phone?”

“Then I’ll tickle you til you cry,” he answered casually but Sirius could tell there was an edge in Remus’ voice letting them know his patience was running thin.

Sirius huffed. “Why? Why not just read to me?”

“Because I said no.”

“I’m a brat, I don’t listen. Read to me. Please, pretty please.”

They thought maybe they actually managed to break him as he opened the Kindle and held it up, but Remus didn’t read anything out loud.

If Sirius were standing they would’ve stamped their foot. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

Again, they were met with silence. Sirius let out a sigh. They were, admittedly, almost close to safewording--they didn’t like just sitting here in silence. With a little inhale, they shifted off their knees and went to stand up. Immediately, Remus’ hands were on them, dragging them back down to the sofa. They resisted, trying to wrench out of his grip so they could find a book or  _ something _ .

“Stop,” Remus’ grip tightened on their legs. “You are being a terrible listener today.”

“I’m  _ bored! _ ”

“Because you’re being a brat!”

“I don’t want to just sit here Daddy.” Sirius stopped resisting, so they fell onto the sofa next to him. “Please, please. I’ll do anything.”

Remus huffed. “I’m asking you to do something, sit there and be good.”

Sirius bit their lip, trying to cuddle up next to him. “All night? Give me a time, don’t ignore me. Please?”

“Princess, if you had sat down quietly for a little longer, I would have already done something.”

“M’sorry Daddy.”

Remus pushed their hair back again. “Suddenly so sweet.”

“I wanna be good. I want you to be nice.” Sirius gave him the sweetest look they could muster.

“10 minutes.”

They took a slow breath, nodding. “Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you.” Remus smiled at them before settling back with the Kindle. Sirius closed their eyes and wondered how accurately they could count ten minutes in their head.

The entire time, Remus sat next to them quietly, not saying anything but shifting every so often. Sirius concentrated on sitting still and being good, as much as they wanted to squirm and wriggle around.

Eventually, Remus cleared his throat. “Good job, princess, thank you.”

All the waiting was worth it at that. The sound of Remus’ voice when he praised them made every bit of tension leave their body. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Now, get yourself ready for the plug.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped. “Ah, yeah? Kneeling here?”

“Mmm, come straddle my lap.” Remus didn’t have to tell them twice. Sirius shifted and straddled his lap, glad they hadn’t bothered to wear underwear.

“Like this, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.” His hands went to their hips.

“Could you pass me the lube Daddy, pretty please?” Sirius held their hand out, wondering if Remus would do so, and pour it onto their fingers, or whether he would make them move to get it.

“You can get it.” He squeezed their hips.

Sirius huffed, but they leaned over and snagged the lube from the arm of the sofa, taking their time to pour some onto their fingers. His hands slid under their shirt, caressing softly at their skin. Sirius hummed at his touch, kneeling up so they could slide their hand between their legs and press gently at themselves.

“Good, princess.”

“Yeah?” Sirius eased their finger into themselves just a little. “Don’t you want to see?”

“No, I want to look at your face.” He smiled at them, his fingers trailed up their ribs.

Sirius smiled, their breath hitching at their own touch. “You’re so sweet Daddy.”

“Yeah? You can be sweet too.”

“If that’s what Daddy wants,” they breathed, twisting their finger.

“Of course that’s what I want.” His nails scraped down over their stomach. Sirius hissed, biting their lip.

“Can I--ah--add another finger?”

Remus nodded, grinning. “Yes, princess, thank you for asking.”

Sirius nodded, doing so and easing a second finger inside them. “Fuck… I wanna be good, Daddy.”

“You are now.” His fingers made their way back up their body.

“What are you gonna do once I’ve got the plug?” Sirius couldn’t help being curious about whatever he had planned.

“I’ll let you know when we do it.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder. Sirius tipped their chin back, baring their neck for him in what must be a very obvious hint. They twisted their fingers, trying to hurry it along a little so they could find out what he was planning. “What do you think I’m gonna do?”

“I… I think you’re gonna get me all worked up and tease me for ages.”

He chuckled softly, his fingers making their way back down towards their hips. “Oh? Really?”

“Yeah.” Sirius moaned softly. “I wish--I wish it were your fingers.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Sirius arched a little. “M’ready. Please?”

“Are you ready?” Remus’ eyebrow arched.

Sirius twisted their fingers again, feeling their stomach flip. “Yeah, yeah please.”

“Okay, put the toy in,” Remus instructed as his fingers left their hips.

“You don’t want to do it?” Sirius eased their fingers out, hips twitching.

“No, I want you to.”

Sirius bit their lip, leaning over to grab the plug. They didn’t say anything about the remote, and took the plug out of the little bag. God, their stomach was doing somersaults as they held Remus’ gaze and pressed the plug against themselves.

“Does it feel good?” Tilting his head to the side, Remus smirked. If the moan they let out at his question was a little more wanton than usual, then  _ whoops _ . They eased the plug inside themselves, rolling their hips.

“Yeah, it does Daddy.”

“I bet you’re all nice and stretched out around it. It probably looks very pretty.” His hand reached over to the Kindle. “Here.”

Sirius groaned at his words, fingers shaking just a little as they let go of the plug and felt it settle, pressing  _ just so _ like always. “What?” They asked softly, holding their other hand out.

“Take the Kindle and go kneel on the nice rug by the fire.”

“Oka--yes Daddy.” They took the Kindle, standing up a little gingerly--their legs shaking as they did so--then padded over to the rug. They were a little confused but it was perhaps wilful ignorance because Sirius had a good idea of what he was going to make them do.

“So, I had a look at that book you bought without my permission.” Remus plucked up the little pouch which now only held the remote for the plug.

“Oh?” They bit their lip, kneeling on the rug.

“Yeah, seems like you were looking for something to read, maybe because I haven’t been taking care of my princess right?” He pretended to frown, laying on his side with his chin propped up on his hand to keep his eyes on Sirius. They shifted watching him, Christ he looked so good sprawled out like that.

“Daddy takes care of me. I was just seeing what there was…”

Remus hummed. “Well, now you can read it to me since you were so eager to do so. I opened it to a good part, I think.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped as they swiped open the Kindle. “I thought you were going to read to me?”

“No, I want you to read it since you were very interested in the book.” He fiddled with the remote.

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius said softly, swallowing. They hadn’t read the book they’d found yet, but it seemed reasonable from the excerpt they’d read—maybe a little too cis for them but that was fine. They looked down at the screen, seeing he had opened it to a good part.

“Out loud, princess.”

Sirius licked their lips. “ _ He looked at me warmly and said, ‘You are gorgeous, you can have whatever you want.’ ‘Thank you,’ I replied courteously. We carried on cuddling and I nuzzled my face into his chest. This was one sexy man and I wanted to see everything my Daddy wanted to offer. I kissed-- _ fuck _ \--I kissed down his chest and stomach before resting on my knees in front of him _ .”

At their pause, Remus clicked the remote on and the plug began to vibrate inside of them.

“Fuck, ah--god, okay.” Sirius skim-read a little, both wanting to get to the good bits but also knowing it would be utter torture. “ _ I marvelled at his cock against my hand. It was so perfect, so beautiful. I looked up and made--made eye contact as I guided his semi-hard member into my willing mouth. _ ”

“Princess, keep going.” The plug was turned up to the next intensity as Remus watched them with that dark look in his eyes. Sirius moaned, hips twitching as they tipped their head back for a second to try and keep a grip on themselves.

“Yeah--yes Daddy.” They swallowed, head spinning. “ _ He moaned in appreciation, as I began to slowly suck off my new lover. He grew rapidly in my mouth, to the point I had to stop and ad--admire my work. Wow, he was now a solid 8 inches if not a little more. This was the kind of cock I dreamed about and certainly fantasised about when fucking myself with my own dildo.” _ Sirius took a breath, their vivid imagination already substituting the characters in the story. “ _ ‘This is an amazing cock you have,’ I purred, _ ” they read, immediately thinking of a thousand things they’d rather say in that position.

Remus shifted on the sofa, standing up from his position to move towards them. “Keep going, or I’ll turn it higher.”

“Is it getting you all worked up Daddy?” Sirius asked, smiling sweetly before they looked back to the Kindle. “ _ ‘It likes cute boys _ \--” blegh-- “ _ and you are the cutest I’ve seen for a while,’ he said with charm. This made my stomach flip with excitement. We both wanted each other, and maybe I would want more than just to suck him. But sucking was first on my mind, so I was determined to make a good job of it.” _

“I just like watching you squirm like this.” Remus sat in front of them. “I didn’t say you could stop reading.”

“ _ Spitting on his shaft I made him as wet as possible so I could really give him good head. He was rock hard and throbbing now as I cupped his balls in my hands, as if in the act of worshipping his package. I wanted to show him everything I could do, so resting my hands on his strong thighs, I proceeded to deep throat him, rubbing the tip of his cock against my tonsils _ …” Sirius bit their lip. “I think I could do a better job.”

That apparently wasn’t what Remus was looking for because the vibration became even more intense inside of them. “I know you can.”

“Ah!” Sirius let out a sharp yelp, biting their lip as they shifted their hips, wondering if they could rock a little to get some relief. “I… ah, I’ll carry on?”

“What do you think? I didn’t say to stop reading.”

Fucking hell, the vibrations were making their thighs shake but Sirius wanted to be good for him. They skim-read some somewhat awkward filler conversation, then took a breath before continuing to read. “ _ ‘I don’t want you to be interested in my cock,’ I told him, ‘I want you to pay  _ this _ some attention.’ With that, I turned side on and bent over the mattress bench, pushing my peach of an ass into the air. ‘God damn!’ he exclaimed as he was presented with my smooth, pale-skinned ass. He--he wasted no time showing his appreciation. He knelt a little and began to massage my legs from the ankles to the tops of my thighs. His massive hands manipulated my toned muscles with ease. I felt-- _ fuck-- _ I felt like a--a little play--plaything for him and this only t--turned me on more. _ ”

“You’re doing so good, princess.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to their neck, his hot breath tickling their skin. They tipped their head to the side as much as possible whilst still being able to see the screen, making a breathy noise.

“ _ Feeling him behind me now, he turned his efforts to my ass. Squeezing, kneading, gently sl--slapping, he seemed hypnotized by it. ‘I think this might be the finest ass I’ve ever had my hands on,’ he commented. This made me smile not just on my face, but the kind of smile you feel through your whole body. If his plan was to smooth talk me, it was working. I really fancied this Daddy. _ ” Sirius swallowed again, trying not to concentrate on the vibrations. “ _ I felt him reach for the lube and I startled a little. ‘It’s okay,’ he reassured, ‘I’m just gonna rub between your cheeks, some frottage. Okay?’ I nodded and bent--bent over further so he could access me fully. I felt--the cold lube applied to my ass then the amazing feeling of his huge hot cock resting against my cheeks. In--instinctively I pushed back. _ ”

The plug now clicked up to the highest vibration. “Mmm, that sounds nice.”

Sirius couldn’t bite back the moan they gave as they rocked their hips. “Yeah--yeah it does, fuck.  _ He--he adjusted himself to sandwich his shaft between the soft pillows of my ass and began to rub back and forth. The feeling was… the feeling was almost indescribable, this strong sexy man rubbing his massive cock over my ass and groaning deeply _ .”

Remus pinched their thigh. “Stay still.”

“Sorry!” Sirius forced themselves to still their hips, despite the fact they felt so fucking good. “ _ As if it could not get any better, he then began to gently, but firmly massage my back at the same time. His touch was glorious, I was in heaven. I was now push--pushing back hard on him desperately, frenziedly grinding against his rigid pole. _ ” They smiled, glancing up from the screen again. “Why can’t they just say cock? It’s a great word.”

“I don’t know, probably think they’re clever.” Remus shook his head before scraping his teeth over their neck. “Keep going.”

They let out a soft moan, reading on further and skipping some more awkward back and forth, until they got to a passage that made them groan again. “ _ I had succumbed to my lust for his thick cock and there was nothing I could do. I rested lower over the bench and put my face against the surface. I… _ ” They took a deep breath. “ _ I had submitted and I wanted him to know. ‘Good boy,” he said softly. _ ”

“Keep going princess,” he whispered in their ear.

Sirius groaned. “Yes Daddy.”

***

The book was sort of terrible, and not something Remus would usually read, but he loved listening to Sirius coming completely undone while reading it out loud. It was a bit of a punishment for messing with the Kindle, but he knew it probably didn’t seem very mean right now to Sirius. Though they were sitting there squirming with the plug on high.

Sirius’ grey eyes flickered over the screen, and Remus suspected they might be skimming the more cringey sections--he didn’t mind so much. He could tell they got to a good part when their cheeks flushed pinker. “ _ He continued to compliment my ass. It seems he genuinely thought it was a fine specimen. Well I appreciated him just as much. He gripped my waist and began fucking with more speed, which allowed me to grab my own erect cock. If I kept touching myself I knew I would come very quickly. I was clearly not the only one close though. ‘You--you want this come, angel?’ he asked, now slamming against me with each powerful thrust. ‘Yes, yes!’ I begged, now uncontrollably his. _ ” Sirius’ begging  _ yes _ sounded so good.

“Mmm, you beg prettier.” Remus trailed his fingers down their stomach. He could feel their muscles quivering under his touch.

“ _ With that, he eased himself out of me and guided me to lay on my back with my ass on the edge of the bench. With my legs open and in the air, he held them under my calves and lined up his…  _ cock _ against my ass. I went to touch-- _ fucking hell, I can’t--fuck-- _ I went to touch my cock but he moved my hand away and said, ‘Let Daddy do that for you.’ _ ”

“How nice,” he murmured as his fingers slipped under the shirt they had on.

Sirius nodded, biting their lip hard. “Very nice, so nice.” They were flushed and squirming just a little, obviously  _ trying _ to stay still. “ _ ‘I’m close,’ I warned him. ‘You’ll make me come when you do,’ he replied. He knew, like I knew from the moment I closed that door, I was going to need this man to complete me. I needed his cock, and--and I needed his come. _ ”

He was sure that Sirius liked that last bit about the come. “Why’d you stop?” His fingers brushed against their nipple.

“Ahh, fuck, m’just--I want you Daddy, please, please.” Sirius’ chin tipped back like an offering.

“No, keep reading.” Remus continued to kiss over their neck.

Sirius made the prettiest whimpering noise before they swallowed and started reading again. “ _ His touch was perfect, I didn’t need to do anything, just let him carry on, every stroke of his cock brushing my prostate as his hand moved on my own shaft. And then it began. Unlike any orgasm I had experienced before, it was almost like it radiated out from the tip of his cock and washed all over my body. I felt my Daddy holding me tighter, as I became aware of my own--my own throbbing and my come splashing onto my chest and face. _ ”

Remus bit down on their neck to punctuate the words, his fingers pinching at their nipple.

“Ah, oh fuck, fuck please I want you, please Daddy.” Sirius shuddered.

“Are you done reading?”

“Daddy--Daddy hasn’t come yet.” Sirius swallowed, breathing shallow. “ _ He had seduced me, fucked me, made love to me and now was leaving his come deep within my body. I tilted my hips up and pushed against him. I wanted all of him, to fill me. _ ”

“Yeah, he’s going to come deep inside him, hmm?” Remus nipped at one of their most sensitive spots before laving his tongue over it.

Sirius groaned. “Fuck, yeah--yeah he is.  _ I--I was covered in my own come and I looked down and wondered what it looked like inside me. The… the rest of the day, I went about town with a very sore, but satisfied ass. Knowing his c--come was still in me made me feel--feel sexy beyond anything I had ever felt previously. _ ” They dropped the Kindle against their thigh, groaning. “Fuck, please Daddy.”

“Please what?”

“I want you, Daddy. I wanna come, the plug feels so good.”

“Yeah?” His hand drifted down to wrap around the base of their cock.

Sirius moaned beautifully, hips jerking. “Fuck, yes, yes please. Fuck, please Daddy.”

Remus gave them a firm stroke. “Okay, you can come.”

“Yeah? Fuck, thank you thank you!” Sirius squirmed, turning their face towards his head. “Fuck, oh my god, I love you, I love you.”

“You’re so welcome baby. I love you too.” He let his thumb circle over the head of their cock. “Please come for Daddy.”

That sent Sirius over the edge, moaning sharply as they came over his hand, hips bucking as they almost sobbed in pleasure. Remus worked them through their climax, kissing at their neck as he did.

“Oh, you’re so good. You’re so perfect.”

“Oh fuck,” Sirius mumbled again as they relaxed just a little, still squirming and shifting. 

Remus smiled, turning the plug off. “Yeah? Are you okay?”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius leaned into him, sinking further into him once the vibrations stopped. “So good… though that book was sort of trash.” They turned and kissed his cheek. “Can I be good for Daddy?”

“That book was terrible.” He snickered, wrapping his arms around them to pull Sirius closer. “I’m fine, I don’t need anything, baby.” He kissed the top of their head.

“Although there were some nice lines. You make me feel better than that whole book did though.”

Remus smiled, rubbing a hand over their stomach. “Yeah? What ones did you like.”

“Obviously the come talk.” Sirius snickered, pouring themselves into his lap and wrapping their arms around him. “And when he submitted.”

“I like that part too.” Remus brought his hand up to play with their hair. “You think the come’s too cold now?” He held up his other hand in front of them both.

Sirius bit their lip before leaning forward and swiping their tongue experimentally over his fingers. “Ugh, yep.” There was a pause. “And yet…”

Remus grimaced because the thought of cold come made him cringe. “And yet…”

“If it were yours, I’d do it.” They snuggled back up against him, wincing a little at the movement. “Oh, that was another bit I liked. Anything that opens with a blowjob.”

“Ha, I know you love anything with a blowie.” Remus plucked at the end of the shirt Sirius had on to wipe his hand.

Sirius snickered. “You just wiped your hand on your own pyjamas.”

“I have other shirts. I don’t want to move.” He nuzzled their neck.

“Mm, me neither.” They seemed content to cuddle there with him, breathing gradually evening out.

He smiled. “It’s nice by the fire and with you in my arms.”

“It’s very nice. You like this place?” Sirius asked, kissing his neck.

“I love it, it’s great. You did such a good job picking it.” Remus let out a soft noise at the kiss.

“Mm, thank you Daddy. I wanted to give you the best weekend.” Following that noise like a trail of breadcrumbs, Sirius left more tiny kisses over his shoulder.

“And you are, thank you, baby.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “Sure I can’t do anything for Daddy?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “I’m sure.”

“I just want to make sure,” they murmured, chuckling.

“I know, baby.” He rubbed their back. “It’d be nice but I’m not gagging for it and I think I’d rather a cuddle.”

“Okay,” they hummed, kissing his jaw. “Well, consider this one redeemable voucher for something nice.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“You’re so welcome Daddy.”

Remus closed his eyes, holding Sirius tight. It was a perfect night, especially with the fire cackling. “You should take the plug out.”

Sirius took a moment to respond, content themselves. “Mm, I know, but that means moving.”

“I know, love.” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

After a few more seconds Sirius rolled out of his lap onto their front. “I’m all melty.”

Remus set his hand on their back. “I can tell.” He chuckled.

“Can we shower later? Seeing as there’s no bath.”

“Of course, whatever you want.” Remus rubbed the small of their back.

Sirius hummed. “That’s nice.”

“Is it like the book where the Daddy was rubbing them all over?” He chuckled, laying next to them, resting his chin on their shoulder.

“Oh god, not while fucking me, or whatever he was doing,” they said with a snigger, their shoulders shaking.

“Ha,” he shook his head. “He was doing some frottage, wasn’t he?” Remus went to ease the plug out of them as carefully as he could.

“Mmm, he was. It sounded very nice.” Sirius trailed off with a soft noise, biting their lip. “Shit, that’s sensitive.”

“I love it, frottage is one of my favorites.” Remus tossed the plug aside before he went to rubbing their back again.

“Mine too. Remember when you’d gotten back from Germany? That was so hot.”

“Mmm, very hot.” He feathered kisses over their shoulders.

Sirius turned a little and leaned up to kiss him just as softly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus shifted so he could cuddle up with them. “I just realized I’m still in my jeans.” He snickered.

“Should we shower? Then we’ll both be good and naked.” Sirius chuckled.

“Ha, sure, if you’re not too melty to make it upstairs?” He pushed himself up. “Then we can come back down and sit by the fire.”

“That does sound nice.” Sirius smiled, rubbing their hand over his knee. “You pick, Daddy. I don’t mind.”

“Shower then fire.” Remus stood up before holding his hands out to Sirius. “Let’s go, princess.”

With a grin, Sirius took his hands and hopped up onto their toes, looking every inch the dancer as they didn’t even waiver. “Lead the way, Daddy.”

Remus did just that, bringing them upstairs to the bathroom after a pitstop to drink some water. As Sirius started the shower, Remus got out of his clothes. He watched them bend over adjusting the temperature. Of course he couldn’t resist giving them a smack. Sirius shot up, giving a little shriek before they burst out laughing.

“Ex- _cuse_ _me!”_

“Oh please.” He kicked away his jeans.

Sirius bit their lip, chuckling. “That’s what I should be saying.”

“That is true.” He wrapped his arms around them. “Can we get in? Is it nice and warm?”

“It’s lovely.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his lips, then stepped back into the big shower cubicle.

“Okay.” Remus followed after them, stepping under the rainfall showerhead. “Oh, this is nice.”

Sirius tipped their head up to it, then sat on the little tiled outcrop bench, letting out a sigh. “Perfect.”

“Comfy, princess?” He chuckled, watching them melt into the bench.

“Mmm, so comfy,” they hummed, stretching their legs out. “Not quite a bath but with present company, it will do.”

Remus laughed, reaching for the shampoo to wash his hair. “That’s good. Anything I can get you?”

Sirius shook their head. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

“I’m sure you are, me all wet and such.” He tilted his head up to rinse his hair. After a second he felt Sirius’ hand rubbing his thigh. “Did I say to touch?” Remus asked lightly, not actually annoyed by it.

“No, but I can’t help it, you’re gorgeous.” Sirius’ fingers trailed lightly back down. “Pretty please can I?”

“Yeah,” he said with a chuckle before going for the conditioner.

“Shall I do that for you?”

“If you’re not too melty, princess.” Remus nodded, handing them the bottle.

“To dote on Daddy? Never.” Sirius stood up, then started to work the conditioner through his hair.

“Of course, you’re never that melty are you?” He smiled, letting out a soft sigh.

“Not for this, caro,” they whispered, kissing him so softly.

“Caro now, hmm?” He grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arm around their waist to pull them closer.

Sirius chuckled, pressing against him as they pulled him under the spray. “Daddy, caro, my Austen Heroine, love of my life on top of the Pillars of Sirius.”

Remus rested against them, his head on their shoulder. “Thank you princess, I love you.”

“I love you so much, so so much.” Sirius kissed just beneath his ear. “Can I wash your back?”

“Mmm, yes.” He nodded, melting a little at the kiss.

Without much of a pause, Sirius plucked up the fancy shower gel then moved around behind him. They took their time lathering his back, forehead resting on his shoulder. “I love doing this.”

“Yeah? Taking care of Daddy.”

“Yeah, taking care of Daddy when he lets me look after them. You’re so gorgeous.” Their hands trailed down his lower back then over one arse cheek so lightly.

“I just love taking care of you so much, so that’s why.”

“And you look after me so good. Even if you turn the plug up to the highest setting whilst I’m reading erotica.” Sirius chuckled, standing on their tiptoes to kiss beneath his ear.

“You -- mmm -- you like that though.” Remus felt like he was going to become melty.

“Mm, I really do.” They kissed that same spot again, palming over his arse—under the guise of washing, he was sure.

Remus raised his eyebrow, even though they couldn’t see. “What are you doing, princess?”

“Looking after Daddy,” they practically purred, skirting around to stand in front of him again, rubbing the shower gel over his chest.

“It just felt like you were having a bit of a grope.” He snickered.

Sirius smiled. “Would you be mad if I was?”

He didn’t want to answer because Remus felt like it was a catch-22. No, he wasn’t mad about it, but they didn’t ask. 

“Mm okay,” they hummed, sliding their hands over his stomach.

“I didn’t say anything?” He laughed, shaking his head.

Sirius paused and pecked a kiss to his lips. “Sometimes your silence speaks volumes.”

“What did that silence say then?”

“Maybe a bit of you didn’t mind me touching.” They drew their hands back and held them up. “What does Daddy want me to do.”

“To let me wash you off so we can go back down to the fire.” Remus smiled at them softly.

“Yes Daddy.”

Remus kissed them on the cheek before going to wash their hair, taking his time to give them a bit of a scalp massage to get them all melty again. They definitely melted against him, letting out little noises of satisfaction as they did. He practically had to hold them up when he got the conditioner to repeat the process.

“You have the nicest hair.”

“Mmm, because someone looks after it so well for me,” Sirius murmured, wrapping their arms around his waist.

“Even when I pull it all the time?” He laughed reaching for the soap.

“Especially.”

“I didn’t realize that was so good for the hair.” Remus smiled, starting to clean their shoulders.

Sirius snickered. “Scalp stimulation or something?”

“That must be it.” He shook his head.

“Of course. Whatever it is, you better keep doing it.” Sirius grinned, kissing him softly.

Remus held them close, kissing them back. “Come on, back down by the fire.”

“Just in our towels?” Sirius chuckled, reaching over and turning the water off.

“Maybe some cozy clothes?” He grabbed a towel for Sirius.

Sirius wrapped themselves up, grinning at him. “I suppose.”

“If you really want to be naked we can be.” Remus rolled his eyes, getting his own towel. “Whatever my princess wants.”

“Mm, as much as I don’t want to pass up Daddy naked, but hm, we should wear clothes.”

Since he was dry enough, he padded through to the bedroom. “I know that’s very difficult for you to decide that.”

“I’ll have to manage,” Sirius said, following him. “Although, you know, you could drop your towel and I’d just have to have all my naked Daddy time right now.”

“Ha, really now?” He did just that before bending over to rummage through his luggage.

Sirius let out a low groan. “Mmmmhm.”

“That’s all you need then?” He stood up once he had his comfiest clothes in hand.

“Hmm.. maybe a little longer?” Sirius was next to him when he straightened up, their hand going to his lower back.

“What if I’m getting cold? Also… who is in charge?” He laughed, tossing his things on the bed so he could get something for Sirius to wear.

With a smile, Sirius straightened up, hands going to their sides into perfect posture. “Daddy’s in charge.”

“Thought so.” Remus picked up another one of his tshirts and a pair of Sirius’ underwear for them.

“Daddy’s always in charge and can do whatever he wants,” they said sweetly, staying in the spot.

Kissing their forehead, Remus pushed back their wet hair from their shoulder. “Exactly.”

“And Daddy likes spoiling his princess.” They smiled, biting their lip.

“I do.” There was no denying that, Remus always ended up giving them anything that they wanted. It was hard not to.

***

Sirius sighed as they settled on the floor in front of the sofa, stretching their legs out so the fire was warming the soles of their feet. This was a perfect evening so far, though a little bit of them wished Remus’ scale was a little more tipped because reading that  _ awful _ erotica had made them want to do blowjobs better service. But they would never hold Remus’ sexuality against him, they just were always ridiculously horny for him when they were on their weekends away.

“This is so nice,” they hummed.

Remus nodded, resting his chin on their shoulder. “This is probably the best idea you’ve ever had, princess.”

“ _ Ever? _ ” Sirius chuckled, tipping their chin back. 

“It’s got to be one of the best.” He chuckled, his hand rubbing soft circles over their stomach.

“Mmm, I’m so glad.” They smiled, turning towards him a little. “Have you had a good day?”

“I’ve had the best day, baby. How about you?” He played with their hair with his free hand.

“The best day, Daddy, the best.”

Remus sighed, pressed a light kiss to their neck. “Good, it’s going to be an even better day tomorrow, hmm? You get to do some dancing.”

“Mhmm, and dancing with Daddy.” They sighed softly at his kiss, tilting their head.

“Of course, princess -- even if I step on your toes.” He nipped at their bottom lip.

“I’ll manage, I’m sure.” Sirius turned a little more towards him, smiling into the kiss.

“Good.” Running his nails over their scalp, Remus hummed. “You should wear some steel toe shoes.” He snickered.

Sirius laughed. “Steel toe heels sound great though…”

“Very punk. Kick any arsehole that gives you any shit.”

“Mhmm, and kick Daddy in the shins when he tries to tickle me.” Sirius smiled sweetly.

Remus groaned. “No, then you’ll be tickled then ignored.”

“You’d never be so mean to me.” Sirius turned and went to climb into his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Ha, sure… though you’d never be so mean to me to kick me with steel toed shoes.” He shook his head.

“Mm, that is true.”

Remus pressed another kiss to their lips, lingering for a moment. “You only want to be good for Daddy.”

“I do, always Daddy,” they whispered, their stomach fluttering. God, that would always get them. “Can I be good?”

“You’re being good now,” he chuckled.

“Yeah?” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering. “I love you.”

“Mmmhmm.” He smiled, rubbing their back. “I love you too.”

“Mm, this is so good.” Sirius settled their head on his shoulder, nuzzling against the neck of his shirt.

“It’s perfect. Do you need anything? A snack? Water? Tea?”

“No, just cuddles.”

He made a soft sound. “I can give you plenty of cuddles.”

“Mm, and your cuddles are the best.” They pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Especially when we’re all warm and cozy by a fire, huh?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius smiled, unable to help themselves from scattering more kisses over his neck.

Remus laughed, his fingers trailing down there back again. “What do you want to do tomorrow before our dance lessons and the ball?”

Sirius hummed. “Maybe a slow morning and fancy breakfast?”

“Oh, yeah? That’d be great. Fancy breakfast.”

“Pancakes?” They kissed him again. “We can go out to that cafe we passed, or do it here.”

“We’ll see when we wake up, see what we feel like.” Remus smiled at Sirius.

“Sounds good.”

“Want me to read to you now? Something much more tame.”

Sirius melted, letting out a breath. “Yes please. Can I cuddle up?”

“Yes, princess.”

“Thank you.” Sirius kissed his cheek before shifting down and setting their head on his thigh. This really was perfect.

Sirius fell asleep to Remus reading  _ Persuasion _ and he carried them to the bed. They drifted off quickly, snuggled together, and when Sirius woke up the next morning, they were still snuggled against Remus.

“Morning,” they whispered, surprised when they glanced at the clock, and it was significantly later than it would be back home.

“Mornin,” he mumbled.

“I love you.” They kissed his cheek, closing their eyes again.

“Love you.” Remus sounded so sleepy as he rolled closer to them.

“Lots and lots.” Sirius chuckled, kissing him again. 

“Sleep well, baby?”

“Very well all cuddled with Daddy. Did you?”

“I did, princess.” His arm gave them a little squeeze around the waist.

Sirius hummed, cuddling close. “Oh good. You’re gorgeous in the morning.”

“Oh yeah? I don’t think I’m more gorgeous than you, princess.”

“Pfft, lies. Daddy propaganda.” They chuckled, pressing against him.

The laugh Remus let out was deep and rich. “I’m not sure about that.”

“Hmm, you’re very sleepy, are your eyes all blurry?”

“A little.” He rubbed his eyes with his hand. “But I do know you’re the most gorgeous.”

Sirius smiled, their heart hurting for how much they adored him. “So sweet even when you’re half asleep.”

“My sappiness does not go away no matter how tired I am.”

“It’s right in there, huh?” Sirius kissed the tip of his nose, smiling.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus rolled over a little, his hips pressing against theirs and they could feel his hard cock.

Sirius bit back a soft noise, knowing that that didn’t necessarily mean Remus wanted to do anything. Biting their lip, they rolled their hips back against his, watching him carefully. He let out a soft little noise, closing his eyes.

“Hi Daddy,” they breathed, trailing one hand down his chest.

“Hi princess,” he said with a laugh. “Did I say you can touch?”

Sirius pouted. “Pretty please can I? You’re so hard—” they definitely  _ didn’t _ leave a slightly longer pause than normal there— “to resist in the morning.”

“Yes, princess, you can touch.” Remus pressed a little closer.

“Mmm, thank you.” Sirius’ hand slid down his stomach as they pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah? Are you going to use your pretty mouth too?”

“Does Daddy want me to? Can I?” Sirius bit their lip as they trailed their fingertips over his cock.

“Ah, mm, yes princess.” Remus' eyes fluttered closed before he shifted to lay on his back.

“You spoil me.” They grinned and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, before shifting down his body, leaving kisses all the way. Looking up at Remus, he seemed to have completely dissolved into the bed, a happy smile on his face.

“Good princesses get spoiled.”

“Mm, thank you Daddy.” Sirius nipped at his hipbone, sliding their palm over the bulge in his pyjamas.

Remus moaned, lifting his hips a little. “You’re very welcome, mm.”

“You’re all worked up… did Daddy dream about something nice?” They leaned down and left a lingering kiss against his cock through the fabric.

“I don’t really, ah, don’t really remember. It must have been about you.”

“Mmm, probably, knowing you.” Sirius walked their fingers up to the waistband of his pyjamas, plucking it lightly. “Can I?”

“All my nice dreams are about you.” Remus looked down at them, that dark gleam in his eyes was seeping in. “Yeah, yes princess.”

God, Sirius loved that look in his eyes. They held his gaze as they pushed his bottoms down, then all the way off. “Yeah? I bet your gorgeously filthy mind can dream up a lot of things,” they murmured, trailing one fingertip over his bare cock.

“Lots and lots.” Remus’ fingers went to their hair like always.

Taking their damn time, Sirius left soft, warm kisses over his cock, one hand wrapping around the base. Remus made a little impatient noise.

“Princess.”

Sirius hummed, sweeping their tongue over the tip. “Yes Daddy?”

“Ah, mmm, are you making me wait?”

“Never, Daddy. Just making you feel good.” They swirled their tongue again, eyes fluttering at the taste of him. “Enjoying one of my favourite treats.”

“Jesus fuck.” Remus groaned.

“Princess is fine,” they murmured, repeating the gesture slower. Sirius waited until his gaze met theirs, then took his cock into their mouth, just a little at first.

Remus gave their hair a sharp tug. Sirius moaned in the back of their throat at it, ducking lower and hollowing their cheeks. Above them, Remus let out the most wonderful moan, not letting go of their hair. Sirius’ stomach flipped as they took a breath and let their throat relax, tonguing over his length.

“Oh fuck, princess.” Remus’ leg bent up next to them.

Sirius’ free hand went to his thigh as they pulled back with a lurid noise, just enough to speak. “Daddy tastes so good.”

“I bet you -- you can’t wait til I come ‘cause that tastes even better.”

“Yeah,” they said with a nod. “I like making Daddy come, too.”

“Cause -- cause you’re a good princess.” Remus moaned.

Sirius bit their lip around a noise—his praise always made them lightheaded. “I can be really good, me and my pretty mouth.” They gave him a slow stroke before sucking gently on the tip.

“Ah, yeah, fuck.” He arched up a little.

“Mmmhm.” They squeezed their free hand on his thigh, urging him closer as they let his movements push his cock further into their mouth.

The hand in their hair pushed them as he shifted closer. “Shit.”

Sirius groaned, feeling the head of his cock against their throat. Oh god, it was ridiculous how much they loved Remus taking what he wanted from them. Their eyes fluttered shut as they concentrated on breathing, head spinning. He fucked their mouth, pushing and pulling them around as he got closer.

“Fuck,  _ oh _ god.”

Their stomach flipped again as they shifted so he could pull them how he wanted. The hand on his thigh shifted down to graze over his balls, unable to do anything else but let him do what he pleased. This seemed to push Remus closer to the edge, his body tensing under them.

Sirius moaned in the back of their throat in some form of encouragement. Remus’ body tensing and the prospect of him coming had their cock stirring with interest. They opened their eyes to look up at him, swirling their tongue.

“Fuck, princess,  _ fuck _ .” He shuddered, coming into the mouth. “Oh fuck.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius’ stomach was doing somersaults as they eagerly swallowed, working him through their climax and teasing every little noise possible out of him.

At some point, Remus let go of their hair, melting into the bed. “Christ, you’re the best.”

Sirius smiled to themselves, taking their time in pulling off and cleaning up every bit of his fucking fantastic come, “I know,” they said smugly. “Daddy tells me every time he comes.”

“Ah, yeah, come here,” he panted as he held his hand out.

Grinning, Sirius took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I can never resist you,” they murmured, crawling up over him.

“Of course.” He chuckled, his arm going around them.

Sirius snuggled against him, kissing his cheek. “Nuh-uh.”

“Do you need anything?” Remus asked, rubbing their back.

“Eh, I’m surprisingly not fussed? Just very satisfied.”

When Remus kissed their temple, Sirius could feel that he was smiling. “Yeah? Just a cuddle while being satisfied then?”

Sirius’ stomach flipped as if in protest, but they were just so content. “Mmmhm,” they said softly, snuggling against him and shifting their hips.

“It feels like you’re not quite satisfied.” His hand drifted down to their arse.

“Mm, maybe.” They couldn’t stop themselves grinding against him.

He gave their bottom a squeeze. “You’re too funny.”

“How so?” Sirius groaned, burying their face in his neck.

“You say you’re content when you’re all worked up and grinding against me.”

“I—ah—I thought I was content and then I moved.”

Remus’ free hand slid under their shirt, his nails grazing over their skin. “Mmm, I see.”

“Mmm, fuck.” Sirius’ head spun as they arched into him, rolling their hips against his thigh. They were half surprised that Remus wasn’t putting a stop to them and telling them to do something else but they didn’t mind, to say the least.

“Yeah?” Remus’ hand came down to give them a hard smack.

Sirius gasped, moaning softly as their hips bucked. “Oh fuck,  _ Daddy. _ ”

It felt like they blinked and they were somehow on their back with Remus straddling them and going to grab their wrists. “You didn’t ask.”

Sirius whimpered, trying to wrench their wrists away but they weren’t quick enough. “Fuck, sorry, sorry Daddy, please please can I?”

“Can you what?” His fingers gripped tight at their wrists.

“Can I get off? Can you make me feel good?” Their stomach flipped as they tried to lift their hips.

“Hmm?” Remus shifted so his thigh was pressing against Sirius’ cock.

“Please can I get off Daddy?” Sirius hurried out, lifting their hips again. “Please Daddy, please.”

“You can.” His hands shifted so he could grab both their wrists with one hand. The free hand slid up to the base of their throat.

Sirius moaned, tipping their chin up and holding his gaze as they rolled their hips against Remus’ thigh. They took a big breath, pleasure rushing over them. A smirk settled on Remus’ lips as his long fingers came up to wrap around their neck. Sirius didn’t let their eyes close, shifting beneath him as much as they could. They groaned, that look on Remus’ face would always take them to pieces—he could do that just with a look, they were sure.

“Ahh, thank you Daddy,” they whispered, licking their lips as their hips bucked.

“You’re so welcome princess.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip. “Are you going to come princess? Do you want to be good for Daddy?”

Sirius whimpered again. “Yeah, I wanna be good, Daddy, I wanna be good for you, thinking about you in my mouth,  _ fuck _ .”

“Can you still taste me?” Remus asked, pressing a little more with his fingers.

“Ye—yeah.” Their cock twitched in their pyjama shorts. “Yeah you taste so good Daddy.”

He hummed, rolling against them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, oh god. You k—know I would live on Daddy’s come if I c—could.” Sirius moaned, throwing their head back, orgasm on the edge.

“I know princess, you love me coming down your throat or on your face. I love spanking you then coming all over your red arse.” His voice was so low and deep in their ear as his fingers pressed a little more firmer.

Sirius let out a sharp moan. “Fuck, can I—can I come, please Daddy, please?”

“Yes princess, come for me.”

“Ahh, thank you, thank you.” Sirius shuddered, their body tightening and shivering as they came.

Remus watched them the whole way through, his fingers still around their neck. “Fuck, you’re so perfect princess.”

Sirius’ head spun, Remus’ hand around their throat  _ just _ tight enough to make a full breath impossible as they gasped through their climax.

It wasn’t until they stopped coming did Remus drop his hand and cuddle up against Sirius. “So perfect, princess.”

“Ah, fuck.” They took a big breath, giving a last shiver before they relaxed into the mattress.

Remus pressed a few kisses over their jaw. “Good?”

“So good Daddy, you’re so good to me. Thank you.”

“You’re so welcome, baby.” Remus sighed, kissing their temple. “We can do breakfast when you like.”

“Mm, here or at that nice place?” Sirius leaned up and kissed him softly.

“Let’s go to the nice place, we can bring home some dessert.” He chuckled.

“Yes, you always have the best ideas.”

***

Finishing the last brownie from the café place, Remus hummed to himself as he padded up the stairs. Sirius was getting ready for their dance lessons and the ball. They had gone to breakfast then did a bit more sightseeing before coming back to get ready. The weekend away so far had been excellent, and this was going to make it even better. Any time that Sirius danced, Remus enjoyed -- even if he was a little worried about stepping on their toes.

“Do you think people are going to be nerdier than me and dress up in period outfits? We should have stolen the ones we wore yesterday at the centre.” He chuckled, walking into the bathroom where they were.

“Maybe they will?” Sirius’ voice sounded a little strange. “You’ll look handsome in your suit.”

“Yeah -- what are you doing?” Remus paused by the door.

Sirius was leaning very close to the mirror, concentrating far too hard on mascara. “I think I mixed the brownies up,” they said softly.

He snorted, putting his hand on his forehead. “Sirius, I told you the ones on the pink plate were the Hope Special ones when I put them out to defrost this morning.”

“I know I know, but I just wasn’t thinking.” Sirius bit their lip, snickering. “Whoops.”

“Oh Sirius.” Remus tried not to laugh at them because he knew it’d get them started on the giggles.

Sirius glanced at him in the mirror, then promptly dissolved into laughter, collapsing over the vanity. He shook his head, walking into the bathroom. Oh, this was going to be fun and also probably a little difficult.

“I can’t believe this.” Remus picked up their dropped mascara.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine.” Sirius waved a hand, straightening back up. “I’ll drink lots of water and see if I have some CBD capsules in my bag.”

Remus nodded, holding out the mascara. “Want me to help you with anything?”

Sirius held the mascara tube out so he could put the top on. They looked like they were trying not to burst out laughing. “Mmm, I don’t think so?”

“Okay…” He decided it was probably best to let them be once he put the top on for them, so he went to get his suit on.

“Love you!” Sirius called, snickering.

Remus laughed, unzipping the garment bag. “I love you too, princess.”

“I wonder if I’m gonna fall over dancing.” They were laughing between words.

He started to get undressed, tossing his shirt to the side. “Ha, I’m sure you’ll put everyone to shame even while stoned.”

“Mm, you’re so sweet.” Sirius’ voice sounded closer.

“It’s true.” He turned towards them once he had picked up his trousers.

“Hi.” Sirius was leaning against the bathroom door, grinning at him.

“Hi.” Pulling up his trousers, he raised an eyebrow.

“You are  _ very _ handsome you know,” Sirius said, grinning.

“Oh yeah? You’re very pretty. You need to get dressed though because we have to get going.” Remus tried his best again not to break into laughter as he went for his shirt.

“Okay okay. I’m wearing a dress so it will take three whole seconds.” They padded over to their luggage and pulled out their garment bag.

“Thank goodness.” Remus watched them as he buttoned up his shirt. “I can’t believe you pulled a Regulus.”

“Me neither!” Sirius pulled open the garment bag, cackling. “Such an idiot.”

“A very loveable idiot.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, Remus went about putting his shoes on.

“Mmm, you are so sweet.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” Sirius pulled out a very regency inspired dress, sliding it on over their head. “Will this do, Mr. Darcy?”

Remus laughed, looking up from tying his shoes. “That’s perfect. When did you get that?”

“I ordered it online for this very purpose!” Sirius gave a spin, laughing. “Secretly, of course.”

He nodded, standing up and reaching for his tie. “It’s beautiful, you’re going to fit right in.”

“So are you,” Sirius murmured, padding over to him.

“Thank you princess.” Adjusting the knot, he smiled at them. Sirius grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly before they straightened his tie themselves. “Are you going to be okay at the ball?”

“Mm? Why?” 

“Just checking you’re not too high.” He snickered, rubbing their arm before dropping another kiss on their lips.

“Oh, yeah.” Sirius chuckled. “I’m quite high, but it will be fine.”

“Okay, come on then. Do you need to do anything else?”

“Shoes. I have some nice ones to go with it but I also sort of want to wear my boots.” Sirius snickered.

“Is there a dress policy? If not I don’t see why you can’t wear the boots.” Remus pulled on his jacket.

“I… do not know. Where’s the invite, we can check!” Sirius turned around and began going through their bag.

Remus laughed, watching them before taking out his phone. “I’ll see if I can find it online.”

“I bet I find it first!” They called in a sing-song voice, rifling through the bags.

“Sure my pearl.” He chuckled as he tapped away at his phone.

“Pshh, don’t laugh at me.” Sirius flapped a hand at him, still going through their bag.

“I would never.” Remus pulled up the webpage. “Got it… yes you have to wear nice shoes, sorry princess.”

Sirius groaned, tipping their head back. “Ugh, okay okay. Should I do some fancy thing with my hair?”

“If you want to, whatever you think will look nice.” Remus went to go perch on the edge of the bed again. Sirius bit their lip, turning a little before they nodded to themselves. They fiddled with their loose hair for a moment, doing some confusing looking twisting and rolling.

“Oh fuck, do you see any bobby pins?” Sirius asked, holding their hair.

Remus put a hand up. “There’s some in the bathroom, I’ll get them.”

“Ah, thank you!”

“Anything for you, princess,” he replied as he padded into the bathroom where he found the bobby pins on the counter.

Sirius hummed. “Are you gonna be looking after me all of tonight?”

“Of course I am.” After brushing the pins into his hand, he went back out to Sirius, holding them out for Sirius.

“Thank you Daddy,” they murmured, taking the pins and sliding them into their hair. Somehow, even stoned, they managed to make their hair look beautiful.

“You’re so stunning.” He kissed them on the forehead.

Sirius smiled, looking totally blissful. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He cupped their cheek. “Shoes then let’s go?”

“Yes.” They kissed his hand before leaning back on theirs and kicking their feet up. “Would you be so kind?” Sirius asked with a grin, wiggling their toes.

Of course he didn’t protest, he picked up the shoes that Sirius had out next to their suitcase. “Are these new too?” He slipped one of the shoes on.

Sirius was grinning ear to ear. “Maybe.”

“I didn’t buy you anything in your outfit.” He pretended to be shocked, taking their hand.

“I have my bracelet on!”

“Oh good.” Remus tugged them along.

“And I  _ might _ have ordered this dress with Daddy’s card.” Sirius kissed his hand, letting him lead them out.

“You did, huh?”

“ _ Maybe. _ ”

“Brat, you should have asked me, princess.” He gave them a little swat on the arse before going down the stairs.

Sirius laughed, following him down the stairs. “But then I would’ve ruined the surprise.”

“You would have… I guess I can forgive you.” He sighed.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, stopping them at the bottom of the stairs. “I can make it up to you, Daddy?”

“You can, hmm? How?” He leaned into them, unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

“Well…” Sirius pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. “We can dance all evening, and then I can be very, very nice when we’re home tonight?”

“How are you going to be very, very nice?” Remus settled his hands on their waist.

“Hmmm. I could be on my knees for you all night? Let you do whatever you please and beg all pretty?”

Remus' stomach gave a flip at the thought. “All night, huh?”

“Uh-huh. As long as Daddy wants, no matter what you do. Come on my face if you like…”

“Fuck, yeah, that sounds -- we’ll see.” He cleared his throat before pulling away from them. There wasn’t time to get pulled into that at the moment.

Sirius snickered, following him. “As many times as you like too, I’ll just stay there with my mouth open.”

“With my come all over you, dripping down your chin?” He picked up his keys.

“Mhmm. Won't even lick my lips unless you let me.”

“That would take a lot of will power from you,” he commented as he opened the door.

Sirius was on his heels, not bothering with a jacket. “It would. But if it makes Daddy happy.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“I am, aren’t I?” They said lightly, putting their arm through his.

“Yes, princess.” He walked them to the car. “When you want to be.”

Sirius grinned, leaning against the passenger door for a moment. “So mean.”

“It’s true.” Remus kissed them softly.

“Mm, if you say so,” Sirius whispered, leaning up to meet his kiss, their hands going to his waist.

“You’re very handsy already.”

“I am just  _ holding  _ you.” They pouted.

Remus nearly melted at their pout. “Okay, baby. You can hold me later.”

“Okay.” Sirius grinned, pecking a kiss on his lips before they got into the car.

“That was easy.” He chuckled walking around to his side of the car.

“You said I’m very sweet, so I am being,” Sirius said when he got into the car.

“I’m very proud of you.” Remus smiled as he started the car. “Can you pull up the directions for me, baby?”

Sirius grabbed their phone from their bag, biting their lip around a smile. “Of course Daddy.” They tapped for a moment before setting their phone in the holder. “Here.”

“Thank you princess. You’re best.” He sighed before pulling out of the driveway. It didn’t seem like the place was too far away.

“You’re being very complimentary tonight.” Sirius leaned forward and tapped on their phone to bring up a playlist.

“Because I love showering my princess with compliments.” He chuckled. Of course he was doing it on purpose to make them all squirmy in a good way. True to form, Sirius shifted in their seat a little as they sat back.

“Ohh, I see.”

“You deserve me telling you about how lovely you are.”

“I’m not going to say no, Daddy.”

“You wouldn’t say no to Daddy for telling you how pretty you are and how perfect you are.”

Sirius grinned. “Never, ever.”

“I know.” He smiled back at them, reaching over to squeeze their knee.

“Are you excited to dance and pretend we’re posh?”

Remus nodded, taking a turn as the GPS directed. “Yeah, it’s going to be fun. You’re looking properly Regent.”

“Only the best for my Austen heroine, of course.” Sirius squeezed their hand over his.

It didn’t take much longer for them to get to the fancy hall where the dance lesson then ball was taking place. Remus followed the directions of a woman in character as Emma towards the ballroom. “Ballroom. We don’t belong here.” He snorted softly, looking around at the fancy tapestries in the long hall.

“Is Punk Remus duelling with Mr. Darcy in your head right now?” Sirius snickered, their arm through his as they walked.

“Yes, who am I meant to be.” He shook his head.

“Oh, obviously some glorious mix of them both. Punk Mr. Darcy, kind and respectful but a bit of an idiot, who also goes to rallies and chains himself to the fences of Downing Street in protest with the suffragettes.”

“Mmm, I like that.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek.

Sirius leaned into him before following Emma into the ballroom. “It’s almost like I know you fantastically well and love every tiny piece of you… oh, this place is beautiful.”

“Oh wow.” Remus looked around at the room that seemed to be right out of a period drama. “This is amazing.”

Sirius was beaming next to him, but they weren’t looking around the room, Remus realised; they were looking right at him instead. Christ, he was so lucky.

***

Sirius was in their element. 

Remus was having the time of his life, and they were dancing. Seeing his face light up as he saw himself as a Mr. Darcy type when he walked into the ballroom, full of others in somewhat Regent dress with the room decorated to match, was worth a million priceless things.

The dance lesson wasn’t so bad, and the teacher was pretty good. Sirius had quite a few transferable skills from modern dance, though ballroom had never been a style they had been good at. At least they didn’t step on Remus’ toes, though they couldn’t say the same for him.

“You’re giggling.” Remus chuckled, holding tight to Sirius’ hand as they waited for another instruction.

Sirius bit their lip. “You’re funny, you’re stepping on my toes.”

Remus rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. “You knew what you were getting into.”

“That’s why I love you caro.” They leaned their head on his shoulder, grinning.

“Of course, my pearl. How’s your high?” Remus kissed their forehead.

“Ooooh, it’s high.” Sirius snickered, wrapping their arms around his shoulders as the instructor gave them their instructions. They were extra glad they were a dancer because if they weren’t they had a feeling this would be much harder.

Remus just grinned, doing as he was told, leading Sirius around the dance floor.

“Maybe  _ I _ should lead, caro,” Sirius said, dancing.

Huffing a little, Remus paused. “Fine.”

“I know you like leading everywhere else.” They popped onto their toes and kissed him softly before beginning to lead the dance, pulling him along.

“You know I do.” Remus followed them.

“You can lead for the rest of the evening.” Sirius bit their lip. “Though you do follow remarkably well.”

“Oh, I will certainly lead, at least off the dance floor.”

“That sounds like you have plans?”

“Do I ever have plans… no…” he said with a little smirk.

“No, absolutely not. You never plan anything caro.”

Remus didn’t reply, he just can’t that grin on his face.

Sirius bit their lip. “And of course, I love you for it,” they said, grinning themselves as they dropped one of Remus’ hands for him to spin for a moment.

“Ha, I’m glad you do.”

Sirius just smiled as the music came to a close. They were going to dance a little while longer, they thought, then the banquet would be after. They were pretty spot on, and once the dance lesson was over, they were sent to a lounge area with a big roaring fire, so they could transform the ballroom to a banquet room.

“Oh my god I love your dress,” some lady said to Sirius as they were waiting for Remus to come back with drinks.

Sirius bit their lip around a grin. “Thank you! Yours is gorgeous too!”

“Thank you! I found it thrifting, can you believe it? I had to make some adjustments though.” She ran her hand down her soft pink frock.

“What a find! It suits you so much darling. Really beautiful!”

“I know like… nothing about Austen -- don’t hate me, but this is fun. My girlfriend is a ridiculous fan.” She glanced around.

Sirius’ eyes widened as they sat forward. “Oh my god, tell me about it! My husband is a huge Austen nerd and I have no clue what is happening right now.”

She let out a long sigh. “Thank godI found someone else.” She shook her head. “It’s fun, but like the people who are in character? Who are they? Kathrine, my girlfriend, freaked out when she saw some girl with blonde ringlet curls saying how accurate she was.”

“Remus was the same!” Sirius gestured to the other chairs in that little group. “He was so excited but I really have no idea. Emma? Elizabeth? Who knows?”

“Emma, yes!” She waved a hand around. “I’m Penny, by the way.”

“I’m Sirius! Is Kathrine at the bar? Maybe she and Remus have gravitated together in their nerdery.”

“She is!” She peered over Sirius’ shoulder. “Is he the tall bloke with curly hair?”

“The dashing Mr. Darcy type?” Sirius laughed. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“They’re chatting, if he weren’t with you I think they were flirting.” She snickered. “Oh, they’re coming back.”

Sirius smiled, thinking of the bartenders Remus had chatted up, and the ones Sirius had too. “Ooh, quick, act like we weren’t talking about them.”

Penny sat back in her seat looking a little bored as Remus came over chatting with Katherine happily. “Oh, this is my spouse, Sirius. Hi, love sorry, the bar’s a bit packed.”

“It’s fine! We made friends. This is Penny, Katherine’s girlfriend, because apparently we attract the same people.” Sirius scooted up on the loveseat so Remus could sit next to them. 

“It seems like us queers stick together, huh?” Penny laughed as Katherine sat next to her.

“Yeah, this place is pretty cishet.”

Sirius grimaced. “Right? Terrifyingly cishet. We’ve filled their queer quota for the year,” they said, putting their arm around Remus’ waist.

“I would say so. It’s so fun though!” Katherine beamed before taking a sip of her drink.

“By the way this is a ratafia.” Remus nodded to the drink he had given Sirius. “No idea what it is but it’s supposed to be good.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius snickered, sipping it bravely. “Oh, it’s pretty good, actually!”

“You’re a braver person than I am,” Katherine said, chuckling.

“You drink the same thing all the time.” Penny nudged her girlfriend.

“Oi!” Katherine laughed, shaking her head.

They talked for the short time it took the staff at the house to switch everything around, then managed to snag seats next to each other for the banquet. The food was delicious and the wine was… well, it wasn’t half as good as Sirius’ favourite Italian wine, but that was to be expected. They were having a great night, tucked against Remus’ side with their hand on his knee, chatting and laughing with Penny and Katherine; the queers really did band together.

Eventually the dancing started all over again, and Remus was watching the floor. “Should we go dance?” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Yeah, let’s get on the floor with our new moves.” Penny grinned at Katherine.

“I mean, I’ll put you all to shame,” Sirius said, looking haughty as they stood up. “Let’s go.”

“It’s probably not fair since you’re a professional dancer.” Remus held his hand out.

“Pfft, I disagree.” They took his hand and let him sweep them onto the dancefloor. They were going to let him lead for a little while at least, because he did lead everywhere else.

Remus spun them a little before pulling them close. Sirius grinned, dancing with him. Their high seemed to have won off mostly, so they found dancing a little easier, especially after the lessons earlier. It didn’t particularly matter about the dancing, because Sirius could just look at Remus and see the look of pure happiness on his face.

“I’m having the best time, princess,” he said softly.

“Me too, Daddy,” they replied, pretty much whispering. “I’m so happy you’re having the best time.”

***

This was the best time. He was living out all his nerdiness tonight, and they had made some queer friends. Of course Sirius had been chatting with the girlfriend of the woman he had stuck up a conversation with at the bar. They were great, and Penny was very sweet. Things like this always vaguely worried Remus because sometimes it felt very straight, which they were not, and not to mention very gendered. It didn’t seem like Sirius was bothered when the instructors kept referring to everyone as ladies and gentlemen.

Now though they were happily dancing, even Remus hadn’t stepped on their toes too much just yet since dinner.

“I’m betting everyone is very jealous of me getting to dance with you.” Remus rubbed their back.

Sirius smiled, their cheeks turning pink. “Not going to get jealous if we do a dance where we change partners, are you?”

“I never get jealous, baby. You’re normally the jealous one.” Whenever Remus got attention for other people he could always see Sirius going a little dark in the eyes.

“Very rude,” they muttered, spinning a little. “Maybe a little, but just because I want all your attention. You like showing me off too much.”

Remus nodded, pulling them back close. “I do, you’re the best and the prettiest.”

“So many compliments tonight.”

He just grinned at them, his hand going to their waist. As the song came to an end, Sirius moved closer and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “I love it.”

Instead of the music continuing as it had at the end of the last song, the melody trailed off, and Remus glanced over Sirius’ shoulder to see what was happening. Remus frowned a little, his arms going around them as he turned to see Katherine next to them on her knee holding a ring.

“Oh gosh,” Remus said softly.

Penny had her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. “Kat… oh my god.”

Sirius gasped. “Ahh, oh my god!”

“This is adorable.” Remus held them close.

“Pen, will you… will you marry, my goddess divine?”

“Yes!” Penny let out a little noise. “Yes, a thousand times yes!”

Remus was sure he was the first one to let out a cheer for them as Penny gave a little hop after Katherine slid the ring on.

“Congratulations!” Sirius moved a little so they could clap loudly, grinning ear to ear. “I love love!”

“Me too, aww, can we get engaged again.” He chuckled as Katherine stood up to give Penny a big kiss.

Sirius made a little noise. “No no, ours was perfect.”

“It was, it really was.” He sighed.

As soon as Penny and Katherine stood up Sirius met them with a grin. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Penny looked down at her ring as Remus pulled them closer to the girls.

“That was so sweet.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand.

“Let me see!” Sirius said to Penny, looking so overexcited as they gestured without letting go of Remus’ hand.

Penny held out her hand in a flourish, still looking so giddy. Katherine could hardly take her eyes off of her, it seemed.

“It’s gorgeous.” Remus looked at the gold ring with an emerald in the center.

“So beautiful! Goddess divine? You are far too cute!” Sirius hugged Penny quickly, grinning still.

Penny was all flushed. “She’s adorable.”

“I think we should get drinks! On me.” Remus gestured to the group.

“Great idea caro!”

Remus kissed Sirius on the lips. “I’ll get them, meet you all at the table?”

“Thank you Remus! That’s so sweet,” Katherine said, putting her arm around Penny.

“Do you want some company?” Sirius asked softly.

“No, I got it, don’t worry.” He chuckled, kissing them once more before stepping away. “Be back in a minute!”

“Alright!”

Remus went off to the bar, happy to get them all drinks. It was always great to see two people so in love, and Remus was such a sap. When he got back to the table Katherine was explaining to Sirius how they had met after graduating from university a couple years ago.

“We went to the same university, but didn’t meet until after.” Katherine laughed. “Oh, thank you again, Remus!”

“No worries.” He carefully gave the girls their drinks before Sirius.

“Ah! That’s so beautiful!” Sirius smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Remus and I got set up by friends.”

“It was a horror story.” He put his hand on their thigh.

“Oh, tell us.” Penny put her elbows on the table. “I’m on a love high.”

“A total horror story. We got off on the wrong foot and thought we’d offended the other—then our friends forced us to swap numbers. We couldn’t get out of there quick enough.”

“I ran away and thought I messed everything up.” Remus snorted, thinking how different things were now.

“Aww, but you got it together.” Penny gestured between them.

“Mhmm. Some more forcing by our friends, and before we knew it we were married a year after our first date.”

“Only a day off. It was all very romantic.” Remus laughed.

“A year? Wow, that was fast, but when you know.” Katherine smiled. “We knew, but we just, I don’t know.”

“Mmm, everyone’s different. One word of advice, keep your wedding small and do what you want.” He felt like bestowing some older brother like advice to them.

Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “Yes! Just do whatever  _ you  _ want.”

“What did you two do?” Penny asked them before taking a drink.

“Well,” Sirius started, smiling at Remus. “We love Italy, and we went there one weekend—when Remus nearly proposed impulsively—and I found an advert for a villa outside Arezzo, and we got married there.”

“No way, that’s so romantic.” Katherine put a hand over her heart.

“It was all so disgustingly romantic.” He leaned into Sirius.

“ _ We _ are disgustingly romantic, c‘mon caro.”

“We are, big saps.”

Katherine laughed. “We’re glad to help make this night sappy for you.”

“Pft, we’re happy to be here for your sappy night!”

The rest of the night was great (Remus only stepped on Sirius toes like two more times), and they celebrated Penny and Katherine’s engagement. Before leaving they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up again. As much as he enjoyed the night, and had a good time with their new friends, Remus was happy to head back to their Airbnb to spend the rest of the night alone with Sirius.

“Mmm, that was perfect.” He smiled over at them at a light.

“Wasn’t it? Penny and Katherine were so cute.” Sirius had one foot on their seat, chin on their knee.

“So adorable, I wanted to adopt them as little sisters.” Remus took the turn towards the street they were on.

“Yes! Take them under our wings!”

“They’re so sweet, I’m afraid we’d corrupt them.” He chuckled.

“Oh, we would.” Sirius squeezed their hand on his knee. “Especially you, you filthy bastard.”

He gasped. “Me? Filthy? No!”

“No? Sorry who made me kneel in front of the fire for hours reading awful smut with the plug on high vibration?”

“It was hardly an hour.” He scoffed, pulling into the driveway. “By the way, Katherine thought I was hitting on her when we first spoke at the bar. I just told her I like her dress.”

“Ha! Penny said if she didn’t know I was with you, she’d think you were flirting with her girl.”

Remus rolled his eyes once he parked. “I wasn’t really, I really did like her dress.”

“Of course. I know. You hit on people when we both decide on it.” Sirius grinned, undoing their belt. “I love you too.”

“Exactly, I only flirt after an agreement.” Remus slipped out of the car. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They pushed their door open, watching him skirt around the car. “No holding doors open tonight?”

“Sorry, I’m dumbstruck by your beauty.” He smiled before going to the door to unlock and  _ open _ it for them.

Sirius laughed, following after him. “Ahh, of course.”

Remus opened the door with a grin. “Yes, princess.”

“Did you have a wonderful night then, Daddy?” They followed him in, leaning against the entryway wall as they shut the door behind them.

“I had the best night, thank you so much.” He toed off his shoes. “You were good too, aside from getting high.”

“Well, that was accidental.” Sirius chuckled, reaching up to undo the pins in their hair. “But otherwise I was very well behaved, huh?”

“I told you what ones were which, a little careless.” He raised an eyebrow, moving closer to them and reaching up to bat their hands away so he could do it.

Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut as they tipped their head for him. “I was too distracted by the fact you were just in your boxers at the time.”

“You know you have to be careful and pay attention,” Remus murmured as he continued to take the pins out of their hair.

“I know Daddy, I’ll pay attention, I promise.”

He hummed, running his fingers through their hair to shake it out of the twists it had been in. “That’s good, you shouldn’t be punished for it?”

Sirius pouted. “Please don’t punish me Daddy. I’ll be very good all night.”

“You will be, how?” Remus asked, handing them their bobby pins.

Sirius took them and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for taking my hair down Daddy. I’ll be good and do whatever you ask of me, no pouting or whining.”

“Good, go upstairs and get the rope and the paddle and put on a collar then come meet me back down in the library.”

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Good princess.” He kissed them once more before heading to the library. “You’re allowed to change too, but please be quicker than you were last night.” Sending them one more look, he headed towards the library, already taking his jacket off.

Sirius must’ve lingered for a moment because there was a pause before he heard their footsteps up the stairs.

Busying himself, Remus rolled his sleeves before setting to put on the fire. It was so nice, he wished they had one at their house. Once it was lit, he went to throw the blankets and pillows from the library and the living room down in front of it. He sat down on the fancy chair by the fire, facing the door to wait for Sirius. They were quicker than the night before, appearing in the doorway still wearing their Regency dress, with their old favourite leather collar around their pretty neck. 

Sirius all-but swooned, leaning against the doorframe, when they saw him. “Oh, hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” He chuckled. “You’re gorgeous.”

“So are you. God, I feel fucking faint looking at you, you’re like a painting,” they tumbled out, padding closer to him.

Remus smiled at them, holding out his hands for them. “Yeah?”

Sirius bit their lip, setting the rope and paddle in his hands. Without prompting, they sank to their knees in front of him, grey eyes wide. “Yeah. You know Daddy’s on top of the pillars.”

“Mmm, with my sleeves rolled up?” He set them aside so he could put his hand back in their hair.

“Mmhm,” they groaned, eyelids fluttering. “Sitting in an armchair by the fire, sleeves rolled up and that look in your eyes.”

“That look? Like I’m going to eat you alive, right?” He kissed their forehead, grazing his nails over their scalp.

Sirius shivered, biting their lip. “Yeah, yeah. You want to throw me down and make me scream and eat me alive, yeah.”

“Mmm, that sounds perfect.” He shifted, sitting back. “Take your dress off.”

Surprisingly, Sirius didn’t refuse—maybe they  _ were  _ being good tonight—and shifted so they could pull their dress up over their head in one swift motion, tossing it aside. Their hair floated down around their shoulders as Remus realised they were wearing thigh highs, held up by leather garters.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect.” He sighed, taking them in.

Sirius preened as they set their hands back in their lap, looking up at him with the sweetest smile. “I thought you’d like the additions, Daddy. I wanted to look pretty for you.”

“You’re always pretty, now you just look extra so.” He smirked, moving so he could kneel in front of them. “Do you want me to tie you up and spank you?”

Sirius’ eyes went wide, their pupils dilating like they always did when Remus hit the nail on the head. “Yes please Daddy,” they said, very softly. “I’ll be really good.”

“Of course you will be, you’re always so good for Daddy.” Remus kissed them softly, cupping their cheek.

“Mmmhm,” they hummed, kissing back before pulling away just enough to murmur, “if I’m  _ really _ good can Daddy fuck me? My pretty mouth or my bruised arse?”

“Mmm, yeah, if you’re really good I will.” He nodded, brushing his thumb over their cheek. “Hands behind your back, princess.”

Sirius smiled. “Yes Daddy,” they whispered as they did so, sitting up perfectly straight.

“Thank you princess.” He reached back for the rope. “You’re so good when you want to be.”

“I said I’d be on my best behaviour, didn’t I?” Sirius’ smile widened. “I’m horrendously in love with you.”

“That’s good because I’m horrendously in love with you too.” Remus kissed their shoulder before moving behind them.

Sirius tipped their head back, staying still and behaving so well. “Mmm, good.”

“I’m ridiculously in love, it just drives me crazy.” He started to unravel the bundle, smiling as he watched their muscles tense like they were trying to stay still.

“Oh yeah? Especially in moments like this?” They shifted a little from side to side, but kept their arms behind their back.

“Mmm, yeah, really though all the time.” Remus smiled, going to wrap the rope around their wrists.

“Even on the rare times I sleep in later than you and I’m snoring with my hair everywhere and drool on my pillow?”

“Then especially because you’re so sweet.” He paused, deciding how to tie them before shifting a little to wrap the rope all the way around their middle. Sirius leaned back into him, head going to his shoulder.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” He kissed their neck, still winding the rope around their.

Sirius made a soft noise as they tilted their head to the side, staying pliant and letting him do whatever he wished. For the most part, Remus stayed as close as he could, wrapping and knotting the rope around Sirius before he finished off the tie at their shoulders. They looked like complete mush by the time he had finished.

“All done princess.”

“How does it look?” Sirius asked, wriggling a little to test their range of motion.

“So pretty. Does it feel good?” His fingers danced along the rope on their arm.

“Mm, so good.”

“Yeah, do you want to be over my lap now and get spanked?”

Sirius nodded, their breath hitching. “However Daddy wants, whatever.”

Remus smiled against their neck. “I know, I still like to ask.”

“Yeah—yes please Daddy, please spank me.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus sat back before pulling and pushing Sirius around so they were splayed over his lap. “There we go.”

Sirius squirmed, trying to get their knees beneath them but Remus kept one hand on their lower back to stop that. “Please, please Daddy.”

“Stay still or I won’t spank you.” With his free hand he picked up the paddle.

There was only a split-second delay before Sirius stilled, turning their head to the side and relaxing. He smiled, rubbing the hand on their back.

“Good, princess. You’re so perfect.” He gave them a soft tap with the paddle, not hard at all.

Sirius gave a soft groan, arching back into him. “You’ll have to hit me harder than that,” they said, the smirk clear in their voice— _ there _ was the brat.

“I thought you were being good.” He raised an eyebrow even though they weren’t looking at them.

They didn’t reply, only chuckled softly.

“Maybe I won’t spank you then.”

The panicked little noise Sirius made was so bloody adorable. “Sorry Daddy! I’m sorry, please spank me, please. As hard or soft as you like, please please.”

“Exactly.” He laughed, giving them another light smack.

Sirius groaned, wriggling a little. “Daddy’s in charge, whatever he wants.”

“I am, I’m in charge, princess.” Remus brought the paddle down harder against their arse, still sort of light for them. 

“Yeah, yeah you are, you’re in charge and you get to do whatever you want to me and I’ll beg all pretty.”

Remus’ stomach gave a flip at them rambling before hitting them again. “Yeah?”

Sirius nodded, their arms tensing against the ropes. “Yeah, whatever Daddy wants. I get to take whatever he thinks I’m good enough to get. I’ll do anything for Daddy, whatever you want, please please.”

Christ, they were going to kill Remus talking like that. “I can, whatever I want, whatever I think is good for princess.” He brought the paddle down hard against their arse.

“Ah! Yeah—yeah, you get to d—decide.” Sirius moaned, their toes curling. “I’m all yours, every bit. I don’t get to feel good without Daddy’s permission.”

“I love making you feel good though.” Remus hit them hard three times in a row.

Sirius squirmed, breathing hard before they managed to speak again. “Me too, me too,” they panted as Remus watched the marks on their arse deepen red. “All yours. My arse, the bruises—ah, all yours.”

He groaned, shifting a little as much as he could with them on top of him. “Yeah, all Daddy’s, it says with the bruises.”

“Yeah.” Sirius pressed their hips against his, and he could feel how worked up they were. “All Daddy’s, fuck.”

Five more spanks without stopping, Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of their reaction. “You are, all mine. I’m all yours too.”

“Ah! Oh fuck, god,” Sirius blurted, sniffling a little. “Fuck, yeah? Yeah you’re on the pillars.”

Remus nodded, his free hand going up into their hair to give it a tug before hitting them once more. “Yeah, princess.”

***

Sirius muffled a moan into the pile of blankets and pillows they and Remus were currently sprawled on. They hadn’t been as bratty as they usually would, because they were so loved up from the evening, with Penny and Katherine.

Now, though, they were currently focused on what Remus was doing—spanking them and being fucking wonderful.

“Oh fuck, my—my arse all bruised?”

“So bruised and pretty, you’re so fucking pretty.” Remus hit them again.

“Ah! Thank you thank you,” they mumbled, stomach flipping at his praise and the knowledge they had  _ Daddy _ bruised into their arse.

“Should I fuck you now, princess?”

Sirius moaned, clenching their eyes shut. “Please, please Daddy, whatever you want.”

“Yeah? You want me inside you?” Remus asked before the paddle came down.

“Ah! Yeah, yeah.” Sirius arched, shivering. “I do, I really do. Daddy’s choice, m’all his. My mouth, my arse, all yours to use—ah—use how you want.”

“I know, princess.” His hand rested against their shoulder after sliding out of their hair. “I need to get the lube, it’s on the sofa.”

“I can move?” Sirius shifted, bringing their knees beneath them. They noticed Remus was hard and that made their stomach do somersaults.

“Yes, princess.”

Biting their lip, Sirius managed to kneel up, wobbling just a fraction. Being tied up like this always made them utterly floaty, being restricted in ways they weren’t used to anywhere else. Remus leaned over and kissed them on the cheek before he pushed up onto his feet.

“Christ, you’re stunning.”

Sirius squirmed, their stomach flipping. They looked up at him, giving him the sweetest  _ I’m the best princess ever _ look. “So are you Daddy. Especially from down here.”

“Yeah, but you’re all pretty all bound and bruised.” Remus plucked up the lube from where it had been discarded the night before.

“Yeah? All pretty for Daddy.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him intently.

“You’re always pretty for Daddy.” Remus sat down next to them again.

Their breath hitched when he drew closer, drinking in that dark look in his eyes. It gave them a certain kind of apprehension, a nervous excitement that they loved intently. “Yeah?”

A slow smirk spread across his lips before Sirius felt his fingers gripping their arse. Sirius let out a soft hiss, their eyes closing. His fingers were just digging in to one of the bruises and it felt  _ so good.  _ They heard the lube open, and a moment later a slick finger pressed against them. Sirius moaned, arching a little.

“Oh fuck, I love your fingers.”

“I know you do.” They circled softly against them.

“Are you—ah, are you gonna take your time fingering me Daddy?” Sirius swallowed, lifting their hips. “Or are you gonna hurry because—because you wanna be inside me so bad?”

“I haven’t decided yet, if you keep moving I’ll really go slow.”

“Maybe I want that,” Sirius breathed, relishing this feeling. Remus was so intoxicating when he was like this, just taking what he wanted.

“Then I’ll stop right now.” Remus pinched their bottom.

Sirius let out a yelp, going still. “I’ll stay still Daddy, let you do whatever you want, please.”

“Good, princess.” The finger against them pressed lightly.

“Ah fuck, please Daddy, please.”

“Please, what, princess?”

“Please, please put your fingers in me.” Sirius moaned, trying to catch their breath, but they felt so dizzy with desire. “Please Daddy, I want you to so bad.”

The finger pressed into them, so slow. “Yeah, like this?”

Sirius groaned, their body clenching in anticipation around Remus’ finger. “Fuck, yeah, yeah please Daddy, please, like that.”

“You’re being so good for Daddy.” His finger pushed deeper, crooking a little.

“Ah, please please.” Sirius’ head was swimming. “I want you so bad, please I’ll be so good and let you fuck me how you like, please please Daddy.”

“So perfect princess.” Remus’ free hand went to their hair as his finger worked inside of them.

_ Let him _ seemed like the wrong word choice, because like this all Sirius could do was lie there and moan and writhe—which was fine by them. “Oh fuck, fuck, feels so good.”

“Yeah, do you want another finger?” There was a sharp tug at their hair.

The whimper Sirius let out surprised themselves, arching up a little and tipping their head back. “Please please, I want your fingers inside me so bad.”

“You love Daddy’s fingers so much.” The second finger teased against them for a moment for sinking into them.

“I do, fuck, I really do. Love Daddy’s fingers so much.”

There was a slow twist to his fingers as they pulled out of them nearly all the way. “Mmm, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Sirius lifted their hips a little, almost letting out a keening noise at his withdrawal. “Me—me neither, ah, please please.”

“Soon.” The fingers moved inside of them again. Sirius just let their head flop back down onto the pillow, moaning as they did. God, they loved this. “I want to make you feel good right now though, just like this.”

“Feels so good—ahh. Good for Daddy too? My bruised arse.” Sirius swallowed, biting their lip.

“It’s so good, looking at my fingers inside of you and how pretty your arse looks with my name all over it.” His fingers brushed against that lovely spot. Sirius’ body jerked, clenching tightly for a moment as they stifled a moan into the pillows.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Daddy please please, I want you so bad.”

“How bad, princess?” His fingers moved the same way.

“Ah! Daddy please, please please Daddy. So bad, I want you in me so bad—I  _ need _ Daddy’s glorious cock in me, please.” Sirius knew they were rambling but they didn’t have the faculties to stop it, nor did they want to with the way they knew Remus loved it.

“Fuck, yeah, I know princess.” This didn’t stop Remus though, his fingers stayed inside of them.

Sirius’ stomach launched into another gymnastics routine at the time of Remus’ voice. They arched their hips a little to try and tempt him into fucking them. “Please Daddy, I need you to fuck me, please, I need you to, so bad!”

“Okay, princess, okay,” Remus said softly, his fingers withdrawing so slowly.

“Mm, fuck please. I want Daddy’s cock in me, so bad.”

“Yes, princess.” Remus pushed and pulled them around once more so they were on their knees with their weight on their shoulders.

Sirius shifted their weight from side to side, biting their lip around another groan. They were so bloody impatient like this but they couldn’t help getting so worked up with Remus making their head spin. A moment later they felt his hands on their hips, giving them a tight squeeze.

“You know to stay still, princess.”

“Okay, okay. Yes Daddy,” Sirius breathed, concentrating on staying still.

“Mmm, good.” One hand moved from their hip before they heard a soft moan and felt the head of Remus’ cock against them.

Sirius moaned, clenching their hands to try and resist pressing back towards him. “Please Daddy, please.”

“Relax, princess.” Remus’ voice was steady, but Sirius was sure that he was trying his best to stay in control.

“Yea—yes Daddy.” Sirius forced themselves to take a long breath. “Please fuck me Daddy, please.”

It seemed like Remus was moving as slow as possible, his cock  _ slowly _ sank into them. “Mmm, fuck, you feel so good.”

Sirius took another breath, relaxing and trying to relish Remus taking his time. With another exhale, they purposefully clenched around him, letting out a sharp little noise at how good it felt. A hand came down against them before Remus pushed all the way into them.

“Jesus, fuck.”

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, so good Daddy.” Sirius shuddered, clenching again.

“Shit, yeah, yeah?” Remus pulled back then snapped his hips forward. The movement pushed Sirius forward a little as they moaned sharply.

“Yeah—yeah Daddy always fucks me so good.”

“You feel so good -- the best.” His fingers dug into a bruise on their thigh as he repeated the same movement.

Sirius whimpered, shuddering. “Fuck—ah! Daddy fucks me so good however he—however he likes.”

“That’s -- that’s right.” The snapping of his hips seemed to grow harder with each thrust.

“Fuck, ah, I wanna come, I wanna come Daddy, please.” Sirius couldn’t think straight.

“No, princess,” another thrust. “Not yet.”

“Daddy, please,” they pleaded, arching back to him. “I wanna come on your cock, Daddy, please.”

“I said,  _ not yet _ .” There was a sharpness to his voice as his thrusts picked up pace.

Sirius closed their eyes, biting their lip hard as they relished every movement, their head spinning. The movements of Remus’ hips kept a steady pace as one of his fingers just clutched harder to their thigh.

“Oh fuck -- fuck, I -- you’re so good princess.”

“Are you l—leaving marks? Fuck, you fuck me so good,” Sirius breathed, trying to catch their breath.

“Yeah, my fingerprints all over you.” He groaned, one of Remus’ hands slid down and over their stomach.

Sirius felt their climax in the pit of their stomach, trying to stave it off. “Fuck, please Daddy, please.”

“P--please what princess?” He gasped.

“I wanna—I wanna come Daddy, please.”

Remus’ long fingers wrapped around their cock. “Yeah princess, come for -- for Daddy.”

Sirius let out a moan, finally letting the pleasure wash over them, completely overwhelmed by it. They pressed their face into the pillows as they practically sobbed, coming into Remus’ hand.

“You’re so good -- good princess. The best for Daddy.”

“Oh fuck, fuck thank you Daddy, thank you,” they rambled off, shuddering through their orgasm, back arching to meet every one of Remus’ thrusts.

Remus kept fucking them, his pace stuttering though. “Shit, you’re welcome. Oh fuck.”

“Are you—are you, fuck, are you gonna come in me, Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess,” he said with another moan.

“Please, please Daddy,” they groaned, still shuddering with aftershocks, so over-sensitive.

With one more thrust Remus came, his fingers digging into their thigh. “Oh fuck fuck fuck.”

Sirius bit their lip, feeling Remus pressing against them. They could readily imagine Remus’ come in them, clenching around his cock.

“Shit, so -- so good.” Remus’ thrusts came to a stop, his grip loosening.

“Fuck, oh my god.” Sirius’ knees slid apart a little, breathing hard.

Carefully, Remus pulled out of them before he melted onto the blankets next to them. “Mmm, perfect.”

Sirius melted into the blankets, groaning. “Oh god, you’re the best.”

“Mmm, one minute and I’ll untie you. Are you okay?” Remus reached out for them, his chest rising and falling.

“Yeah, cuddles?” Sirius wriggled a little closer, slowly catching their breath.

“Of course, cuddles.” His arms went around them and he pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Mmm, you’re so good. You did so good.”

Sirius relaxed into him, sighing softly at his praise. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too princess.” Remus hummed, kissing their cheek as his hand moved down to undo the rope. “There’s come all over these people’s blankets.”

“I would offer to lick it off, but I think it’s been too long,” Sirius mumbled, just letting Remus do whatever he needed.

“It has, it’s okay.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their skin as the rope started to loosen. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius shifted, gradually coming back from whenever the hell they went when Remus got them so deep into subspace they couldn’t think. “Yeah? I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Remus pushed the ropes aside before he wrapped himself around them. Sirius immediately latched onto him, one hand going to his arm, the other around his middle.

“I love you, I love you.”

“Mmm, you were so very sweet tonight.” His lips trailed over their jaw.

“I was feeling sweet, Daddy was so happy all night.” Sirius sank into the blankets, blissful.

“It’s because of you I was so happy. My princess is so smart and so good at picking gifts for Daddy.”

“Mmm, Daddy gives me good gifts, so I have to give him the best gifts.”

Remus hummed, his hand stroking through their hair. “I’m so lucky I have the best princess.”

“I love you, I love you.” Sirius sighed, utterly content. “Do I have pretty marks?”

“So many pretty marks,” he said softly. “They look so nice and they’re bruising.”

“Mmm, Daddy will have to kiss them better in the morning.”

“Always, princess.” Remus rubbed their back. “Do you need anything right now?”

“Do we have lotion? Maybe lotion later.”

“Yeah, I brought it with us. It’s upstairs, I can do that, princess. We should get water and a snack soon too.”

“Yeah.” Sirius snickered, still feeling so floaty. “I can’t live on come alone.”

“Exactly. I know you love that but Daddy’s got to take good care of you.” Remus twirled their hair around a finger.

“Daddy takes such good care of me.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Always, princess.”

“Always.”

Remus pushed back their hair, smiling at them. “Can I get something to clean you up and the lotion and everything else? Are you okay for me to do that?”

“Mhmm. Just to the bedroom and back? Keep talking to me?” Sirius told themselves to unlatch their arm from his waist, but they didn’t want to.

“Yes, love with a pitstop in the kitchen for water.” Remus stood up once Sirius had let go a little bit, going to undo his shirt but he was naked from the waist down. “I could hardly get out of my trousers,” he said as he started for the door.

“Did you get yourself all worked up teasing me?” Sirius smiled, wriggling up so they could sit against the base of the sofa.

“Yeah, it was a struggle to get out of them, I swear. I’m not sure how I managed,” he said as his voice got further away.

“You managed. Daddy wouldn’t want to miss out fucking his princess, would he?” Sirius shifted a little to see if they could see his retreating figure.

“No, of course not.” They could hear him going up the stairs. “I love fucking my princess so much and making them feel good.”

“You know you make me feel very good. Was I not eloquent enough?” They snickered, pushing down the little bit of uneasiness. He was just getting lotion and water.

“You were very eloquent and very clear with what you wanted. I think I gave it to you, yeah?”

“Mmm, you did, very much so.”

Remus laughed and they could hear his feet coming down their stairs again. “I’m very glad. Are you doing okay, princess?”

“I want cuddles,” they replied, biting their lip. He was only getting water and lotion.

“I’m here, baby, I haven’t gotten the water yet and you need it.” Remus appeared in the doorway, a little frown on his face.

“Okay.” They nodded softly. “Okay, water.”

Remus padded over to them, setting the lotion down and kissing the top of their head. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too Daddy.” Sirius put their hand around his ankle.

“I’m just going to be through in the kitchen. I’ll be so fast.”

“Okay.” After a moment they let go of him, putting their hands back in their lap. “Sorry I’m clinging.”

“Don’t be sorry, do you wanna come with me?” Remus combed his hand through their hair. Sirius bit their lip again before simply nodding. “Okay, princess.” He knelt down to help them on to their feet. “It’s all right.”

“I love you.” Sirius got up, their arm going around his waist. “I still have my thigh highs on.”

“I know, I’ll take them off after we get water and a snack.” Remus practically held them up as they went towards the kitchen.

“I thought you liked me in thigh highs,” Sirius said, attempting levity.

“I do, baby, I do so much.” He chuckled, leaning them against the counter top. “We can keep them on if you like.”

Sirius smiled, going to hop onto the counter, but their arse was far too sore, so they quickly changed their mind. “Mm, might not be the comfiest way to sleep… although I have done that before.”

“Ha, it has happened, hasn’t it? We try, but sometimes we’re both too much like goo.” Remus smiled going for the glasses.

“Sometimes I know Daddy will like waking up with me wearing them, if you’re feeling that way, anyway.”

“I do.” Remus filled one glass. “You’re just very pretty.”

Sirius smiled, feeling their stomach flip at the compliment.

“Here, drink this.” He pressed the glass into their hand, grinning at them.

“You’re the best,” they said, taking the glass with both hands and drinking a gulp.

“Don’t choke.” Remus reminded them before going to pick up the box of cookies on the counter.

Sirius smiled sweetly. “Daddy, don’t you remember? I have no gag reflex worth speaking of.”

“That is true.” He pecked them on the cheek before slipping an arm around their waist.

“Did you have a good night? Anything you didn’t like?” Sirius asked before taking another gulp of their water.

“I like everything.” Remus started to lead them back to the living room. “It was perfect. What about you, princess?”

“Mmm, so good.” They followed him, not worrying about where to or why. “It was so good. You spanked me good.”

“Yeah? I’m glad, you were a mess in a very good way.” He chuckled, pulling them back to the library.

Sirius grinned, nuzzling his neck. “Mmm, so good. I love when you just reduce me to rambling.”

“It’s always the best when I do.” Remus nudged them so they would sit down back in front of the fire.

“You like doing it.” Sirius didn’t need to be told twice, they crawled onto the pile of pillows and flopped onto their front.

“I love doing it.” Remus set the cookies in front of the before grabbing the lotion.

“Take me to pieces then put me back together again,” they said softly, sleepy and comfortable now that Remus was back in the room.

“Mmm, you’re so good and let me.” They felt Remus undoing the garter.

“Yeah?” They wriggled a little, shifting their knees further apart to help him. “Daddy is the best.”

“Yeah, princess? I think you’re the best.” Once the garter was undone he rolled down the thigh high.

“Mm, that’s why we’re so good together.”

“Yeah? We’re both perfect together?” Remus pressed a soft kiss to the crease of their thigh before getting the other garter and thigh high off.

Sirius hummed, shifting a little at his touches. “We are.”

“Lotion might be a little cool,” he said quietly, shifting a little.

“Okay,” Sirius breathed, smiling to themselves. “Your hands are warm, so it’s okay.”

“Yeah?” He asked as they heard him rubbing them together.

“Yeah, you have the best hands. Warm when I need warming up and cool when I need cooling down.”

“That’s good then.” His hands gently rubbed over their thighs.

“Mhmm.” Sirius’ breath hitched at the end of their agreement, the lotion stinging a little. It wasn’t as bad as it had been before, but still a little sore.

“You should have one of those cookies.” His voice stayed soft as his hands worked up to their arse.

Sirius smiled, leaning onto their elbow and reaching to grab the tupperware. “Oh, you’ve twisted my arm, I’ll have to relent.”

“Like we’ve said, you can’t live off of come.” Remus laughed, pressing a kiss to the small of their back.

“Much to my disappointment,” they sighed, taking a bite of the cookie. “These are good though.”

Remus shifted up so he was laying next to them. “At least they’re good. Teddy helped me make them.”

“They’re great, you two are a dream team in the kitchen.” Sirius shifted onto their side a little, smiling at him as they held out the cookie for him to take a bite.

“We can tell him tomorrow how much you like them.” He leaned forward, dropping a kiss on their lips before going to take a bite of the cookie. “Mmm.”

“Good?” Sirius couldn’t resist dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Excellent.” Remus pushed their hair back off their shoulders. “Doing okay now?”

“Better.” They kissed his wrist. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Good, I don’t like you feeling sad. I love you very much.”

“Neither do I. I don’t drop often, do I? I just didn’t want you to go anywhere,” Sirius said, chuckling softly.

“I know.” Remus kissed their forehead. “I tried to hurry, but I came back.”

“I know you did.” They cuddled closer, smiling. “You always do. You look after me so good.”

“Good.” He rubbed their back.

***

Remus hummed to himself as he washed up the dishes from breakfast. They had breakfast in bed and had lazed about a little bit. Seeing that it was raining out, and would be all day, they decided to go to a local brewery that had a nice indoor biergarten attached to it. It sounded like the perfect rainy day activity then they could come back and cuddle.

Sirius’ footsteps sounded on the stairs and a few moments later Remus felt their arms wrap around his middle before they kissed the back of his neck. “Hi caro.”

“Mmm, hi love.” Remus smiled, leaning into them. “Nice to see you out of bed,” he joked with a soft chuckle.

“Cheeky.” They nipped the back of his neck. “You like me best in bed,” they continued, squeezing their arms around him. “Breakfast was wonderful.”

“I do, I love you in bed.” Remus wiggled a little, put a hand over theirs. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I always like your cooking, caro.” They swayed a little to the tune Remus was previously humming. “Are we just going to slowly get our things together before the brewery? There’s no time limit, right?”

“Nope, no time limit. I mean we should get there before closing.” He snickered, turning in their arms so he could face Sirius.

Sirius groaned, tipping their head back. “I  _ suppose _ .”

“Ha, why, do you have other plans?” Remus chuckled, settling his hands on their hips.

“Mmm, not particularly. We’ve done that before, though—accidentally missed opening hours.”

“We have, more than one time.” He grinned at them, he was so lucky.

“So we should get going, right?” Sirius wiggled their hips beneath his hands.

“Mmmhmm, we should give Teddy a call though then get ready to go?”

Sirius bit their lip. “You might need to put bottoms on.”

“I know, which is very sad for you.” He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

“So very sad. I’d much rather you stay bottomless, and sans shirt too, for that matter.” They pressed a little closer, smiling.

“Not safe for child eyes.” Remus laughed, pressing a kiss to their lips. Sirius hummed, kissing back for a brief moment before they pulled back enough to speak.

“You keep doing that, and we won’t get anywhere I’m sure.”

“I can’t just kiss my spouse? I’m being very innocent here.” He rolled his eyes before kissing them again.

Sirius snickered into the kiss, wrapping their arms around his shoulders as they kissed back. Nipping at their bottom lip, Remus’ hand dragged down their back.

“Come on, upstairs so I can put some bottoms on.”

“Carry me Daddy?” Sirius asked sweetly, leaning their weight on him.

Rolling his eyes, Remus put his arms under their thighs. “You are the most spoiled.”

“You spoil me,” they retorted, grinning.

“I really do, but I guess my princess deserves it.” Remus hiked them up a little before starting for the stairs.

Sirius snickered, wrapping their legs around his waist. “I agree. Daddy is always right, of course.”

“You’re saying sweet things so I won’t just drop you here.” He huffed, taking the first step.

“Maybe,” they murmured, leaning in to kiss just beneath his ear.

Letting out a long breath he tried to focus on carrying them up as they kissed that spot behind his ear. “You’re very lucky I like spoiling you.”

“So very, very lucky.” Remus could feel Sirius’ smile against his skin as they pressed another kiss to the same spot.

“You do deserve it, for the most part,” he said as he made his way into the bedroom.

“Oh yeah? Except for when I’m awful?”

“Yeah, except then.” Remus smiled before dumping them on to the bed.

Sirius let out a little shriek, laughing as they sprawled back onto the bed, arms falling above their head. “Rude.”

“You love it.” Remus threw them a grin before going over to his luggage to pull out his sweats.

“Do I?” Sirius was still laughing, rolling onto their front. They were in shorts and a shirt so didn’t need to change.

“You do.” He padded over to their bed, reaching for his phone on the side table.

“I suppose you’re right… Daddy is always right.” They sat up, scraping their hair into a bun as they leaned against him.

Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Yes, princess. I love you.” Pressing call on for his Mam’s number.

“I love you too,” Sirius murmured, just as his mam picked up.

“Hello dears!”

“Hi, Mam, how are you?” He pulled his legs up onto the bed.

“We are having a wonderful weekend!” Right on cue Teddy gave a shriek of laughter. “Are you?”

“We’re having a great time. Can we video chat with Teddy or is he too busy for his parents?”

“DADA!”

“Come on then, dear,” Hope said, shuffling a little so Teddy could climb up next to her and peer at her phone. His curls were awry and he was grinning ear to ear.

“DADA! PADA!”

“Hi piccolino!”

“Hi annwyl! Are you having fun?”

“Yeah! Grandpa and Grandma took me on a treasure hunt!”

“Oooo.” Remus grinned.

“Oh wow! That sounds very cool!”

“It was.” He smiled in such a Sirius way, Remus nearly keeled over.

“We ate your cookies, right, Pada?” Remus nudged them.

Sirius grinned. “Yeah! Dada said you baked them, huh? They were very tasty.”

“Yeah, ah huh, I helped.” Teddy nodded.

“You did a great job, kiddo.”

“He’s very talented,” his mam said with a laugh.

Sirius chuckled, smiling as they looped an arm around Remus’ shoulders. “Real talented, piccolino.”

“When do you come home?” Teddy asked sweetly.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be there to pick you up from school,” Remus informed him.

“YEAH!” Teddy threw his hands up in a celebration that looked so much how Sirius would have cheered. “Can we have pizza for dinner?”

Remus grinned, leaning into Sirius. “Sure, just no pineapple.”

Sirius pouted and Teddy did almost the  _ exact _ same expression over the phone. “Dada!”

“No fair,” Sirius hummed. “We’ll get pineapple, and Dada can be boring, huh?”

Remus laughed, shaking his head. “Fine, get your own pizza.”

“You get  _ your _ own pizza,” Sirius retorted, grinning. 

“Yeah! Pineapple Dada!”

“Good, I’ll have a pizza all to myself. I’m not sharing with either of you.” He snickered.

Remus’ mam laughed, shaking her head fondly. “Does this happen every time you have pizza, dears?”

“Everytime.” Remus nodded gravely. “All right, we’re going to go, okay?”

Teddy pouted again, and Sirius made a little noise in response. “We’ll pick you up from school tomorrow, okay? Then pizza and a movie.”

Thankfully, that seemed to placate their son, who nodded. “Okay! Grandma? Can we play the cafe game again?”

“Sure dear.” His mam smiled at Teddy. “You two have a lovely day.”

“We will.”

“Bye piccolino!”

“Bye annwyl, love you!”

“Bye Dada! Bye Pada! Love you!” Teddy waved before his mam said goodbye as well and hung up.

Remus set the phone aside, grinning. “He’s so much like you.”

“Pft, he’s very much like you, too.”

“When he smiles and pouts, he’s a spitting image,” he insisted because he always wanted Sirius to know how much Teddy was as much theirs as Remus’.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “Thank you caro.”

“It’s true, no need to thank me.” He pressed a few kisses to their cheek.

“Hmm, see, you kiss me right when we’re meant to be leaving,” Sirius replied, murmuring softly.

“I”m just kissing you on the cheek.” He did so again, pulling back a little. “He’s like your little mini-me, it’s adorable.”

“He’s adorable, full stop.” Sirius’ smile softened. “Though, it’s nice to see how much he’s like me sometimes. Reassuring.”

“I know, and I’m going to remind you all the time.” Remus cupped their cheek. Sirius leaned into his touch, kissing his palm.

“This is why I love you.”

“Yeah? I’m just telling you the truth.” Remus kissed them softly. “I love you more than anything, well I mean not Teddy but you know what I mean.”

Sirius snickered. “I do know. I love you too, you’re just a fraction below Teddy.”

“Same here.” Remus brushed their hair back. “Let’s get ready and go, huh?”

After a few long moments of teasing one another, they finally managed to get out of bed and get ready to head to the brewery. Remus drove them over as Sirius played some music loudly, shouting about a new idea for a routine. Even after all these years, Remus still had no idea what each dancing term meant but he loved listening to Sirius talk about it excitedly.

When they got to the brewery, they took the tour mostly because they got free samples at the end of it. They had been to enough of these places that Remus was sure he could give a decent tour. So they hung in the back of the group like some delinquent kids.

“Do you think you could climb on top of that?” Remus gestured to the large vat.

Sirius barely gave the van a glance, their arm around Remus’ waist. “Of course.”

“I’d probably beat you,” he said in a low voice as they started to move to the next part of the tour. The lady in front of them shot a look over her shoulder in their direction.

“With no handholds? Pft, I’d just vault up there. You’d be all slipping around.”

“Yeah right.” Remus scoffed, glaring at the back of the woman’s head. Sirius stuck their tongue out at the woman as she started through to the next room.

“You know I’m right.”

“I would say let’s see but I really want some free beer.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Me too, me too,” Sirius said wistfully, kissing him on the cheek before they pulled him into the next room.

Remus grinned, following after them. “How can we make her more annoyed?” He whispered, gesturing to the lady.

“Shame there’s no art.” Sirius’ whispered back. “Else I’d comment on the tiny dicks, I bet she’d hate that.”

“She so would.” Remus chuckled, squeezing their hand as he tried to think up something devious.

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “We can do the ol’ make the cishets uncomfortable by snogging but also not really appropriate.”

“No, not really, huh?” Remus snickered before kissing them on the cheek.

“Sadly.” They kissed him again. “I imagine my presence is enough to annoy some of them.”

“Sadly because you’re bloody gorgeous.” He looked them over in their black jeans, flowy shirt with stubble and makeup that was peak  _ confuse the straights _ .

Sirius’ cheeks flushed. “Oh stop.”

“Calling you gorgeous? Never!” Remus kissed the pink on their cheeks. “You’re stunning and I’m so lucky.”

“Mm, no I’m lucky.” They squeezed their arm around his waist. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He smiled as the person leading the tour led them into the beirgarten. “Ah, we’ve made it.”

“Thankfully. It’s beer time.” Sirius sighed, sliding into one of the seats.

“Yes!” Remus smiled, watching the people working at filling cups of beer. “At least we don’t have to deal with frigid bitches.”

“Right? Some people don’t know how to have fun.” Remus watched Sirius pick up a cup, gingerly sniff it then pass it along to him.

He chuckled, taking the cup and sipping it. “I love coming to a brewery because I get double the samples.”

“There might be some I like! Remember that cherry one?”

“Yes, and I didn’t like that one because it reminded me of cough syrup.” He took another sip.

“Right right, though it wasn’t as bad as cough syrup, I’d say.” Sirius peered at another cup, sniffing again. “Okay, this one smells good.”

Remus smiled, watching them as he settled his hand on their thigh. “What kind is it?”

“Hmm… light. Fruity?” Sirius pulled a face. “Beer-like?”

“Beer-like.” He rolled his eyes, reaching for the darkest cup knowing that Sirius wouldn’t go for that one at all.

“Well I’m not a beer expert, am I? I think it’s… grapefruit?”

He leaned over and sniffed it. “Yeah, grapefruit, smells good.”

“You wanna try it?” Sirius pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“No, you can have it since I get all the other kinds.” He chuckled before kissing them on the lips, lingering for a moment. “Tastes good though.”

Immediately, Sirius melted into the kiss, grinning ear to ear. “What a  _ line. _ ”

“You love it.” He looked over to see that horrid woman glaring at them. At that, Remus couldn’t help himself kissing them again. They seemed to follow his eyeline, because Sirius’ hand came up to cup his cheek as they kissed back, tilting their head a little. He set his cup down so he could run his hand through their hair. “I’m so glad you want to piss people off as much as I do even when we hate PDA.”

“Hate it, and yet? I hate homophobes more.” Sirius chuckled, rubbing their thumb over his cheek.

“Always hate the homophobes more.” He gave them one more peck before going back to his beer. “You think Teddy’s going to be as contrary as us?”

“I certainly hope so. His favourite word was  _ no _ for at least a year, wasn’t it?” Sirius picked up their own cup, taking a sip.

“Ha, yes. I’m glad he’s got a much expanded vocabulary… though I’m sure he’s going to be talking circles around us soon when it comes to fuck the man and such.”

Sirius laughed. “Remember when he first started picking up our words? Brat, shit and fuck the man, huh?”

“Truly our son.” Remus nodded, the biggest smiling stretching across his lips.

“I love our non-robot weekends, but I love going back to our son and our dog and our wonderful house.” Sirius looked a little wistful, glancing around the room.

“Who would have thought we would have ended up like this?” Remus couldn’t help his sigh because it was all so perfect.

“Right? It’s amazing, it really is.” Sirius’ smile widened, setting the beer aside and plucking up another light looking one.

“We were both just disaster twenty something a few years back now look at us.” He chuckled.

Sirius laughed. “Oh my god, try telling nineteen year old Sirius backpacking through Europe that they’d be  _ here _ ? No way.”

“Oh yeah, no way would I ever think I’d end up like this. I mean, even when we started dating and then moved in together -- I didn’t know we’d end up here.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It makes me so happy though.”

“Me too caro. I’m happier than I ever thought I would be.”

“Same here, I’m so happy, baby.” Remus gave them another peck before going to finish his beer.

***

Sirius had a great time at the brewery, even if they weren’t the biggest fan of beer. They found two they liked somewhat, and got to see Remus in his element. The bonus was pissing off some homophobic woman in their tour group, which was always fun.

Thankfully the tasters of beer were small enough that Remus was able to drive back, so Sirius was content to man the music and look at the countryside going past whilst they chatted idly.

“What shall we do this evening?”

“Mmm, not sure, maybe some board games? And also fuck you nice and hard.” He shot them a smirk.

Sirius was halfway through answering when Remus’ words sunk in. They tried not to let the surprise show on their face, but their stomach did a somersault at the idea. “Yeah—yeah that sounds good.”

Remus laughed. “I’m sure it sounds good. I would hope so.”

“Oh ha ha.” Sirius rolled their eyes. “You know I’m… oh my  _ god _ . Remus! It’s a roller rink! Are we in the 80s? It’s a roller rink!”

He glanced over to where Sirius was pointing. “I can’t believe you interrupted that sentence for a roller rink… should we go and send Marly pictures to make her jealous?”

Sirius laughed, their cheeks feeling warm. “Please please can we? I love roller rinks! And of course, you know I will always lose my mind when you come out with phrases like that.”

“Of course we can, princess, anything you like.” He put his turn signal on as they came up to the entrance.

“I’ll be extra good all night in return?” They put their hand on his knee, smiling broadly.

“Perfect.” Remus parked. “I love when you’re good.”

Sirius bit their lip, undoing their seatbelt. “But you also love when I’m a brat, Daddy.”

“Maybe.” He leaned over to give them a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

“ _ Maybe. _ ” Sirius climbed out the car, getting out their phone to send a snap of the roller rink sign to Marlene.

Remus came around to take their hand to lead them out to the door. They pressed a kiss to his knuckles as they went in. Thankfully it wasn’t too busy so it didn’t take them too long to rent their skates and get to the rink. Sirius sat on one of the little sofas and pulled their shoes off, lacing their skates.

“We’ve stepped back to 1987, I’m sure.”

“This is amazing.” Remus let out a snort as he settled down next to them. “It’s so bright and busy, I’m surprised Marly doesn’t live here.”

“Right?” Sirius glanced at their phone. Right on cue, Marlene sent a string of caps lock texts in reply.

**_OMG WHERE ARE YOU?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_AREN’T YOU MEANT TO BE SHAGGING?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I WANT TO GO THERE?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_CAN WE GO SKATING TOGETHER? THAT’D BE FUN_ ** **_  
_ ** **_THAT CARPET!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_AND THE PINK NEON LIGHTS!_ **

😂😂😂   
_ We’ll go skating soon. And please, we’re shagging later, and have been all weekend. This place is Very You. _

**_GOOD!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_HOPE HE BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF YOU LATER!_ **

“Oh god, what’d she say?” Remus looked up from where he was bent over tying his skates.

Sirius laughed. “She says  _ aren’t you meant to be shagging? I want to go there. I hope he beats the shit out of you later. _ ”

_ How sweet. Thanks Marly! xx _

“Oh my god, she does know that I don’t want to shag sometimes, right?” He snickered.

**HAVE FUN! LOVE YOU!**

“Oh she does, don’t worry. I remind her not everyone is a total sex addict.”

“She thinks that  _ everyone _ has as much sex as she does. I don’t think it’s possible.” Remus stood up carefully.

“I agree.” Sirius stood up, stretching their arms above their head. “Do you want to hold onto me?” They asked sweetly, smiling at him.

He shot them a look, pushing away to go towards the rink. “Brat.”

“I love you!” They sing-songed, easily following him. Roller skating was something they loved, like ice skating in the winter, and it was so fun.

“Lucky I love you too.” Remus was skating much more rigid than Sirius, though he had improved since they first had went ice skating together.

“Oh, I’m very very lucky.” Sirius skated along, weaving to the music, wiggling their hips. “This is fabulous.”

“You look fabulous.” He was grinning, taking his time and not doing anything fancy.

“I need leg warmers and my high cut leotard. Marly would love being Olivia Newton John here.” They wiggled again, stretching their hands above their head. “And a perm, and blue eyeshadow.”

“She’d go crazy for it. You look perfect just how you are.” Remus put an arm around their waist.

Sirius leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I know you like me confusing the straights.”

“I like you however you fancy being.”

“Caro…” Sirius melted, their heart hurting. How did they get so lucky? He was so accepting and loving no matter how they felt.

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to their cheek.

“I’m so happy. Disgustingly, blissfully so.”

“Good, I am too.” He faltered a little bit, clinging on to Sirius. “Jesus.”

Sirius let out a cackle, holding his arm tightly. “Are you sure you don’t want to hold my hands Daddy?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Not when you’re being rude.”

“I’ll be really sweet?” Sirius turned, skating backwards in front of him, holding their hands out.

He took their hands, raising an eyebrow as he did. Holding his gaze, Sirius kissed the back of each hand in turn, skating slowly so he wasn’t being dragged along with them. “You better be or you’ll get some payback later.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. They were somewhat glad the music of the rink was loud enough for them to talk freely. “I’ll be really, really sweet. Take my clothes off as soon as we get back, put my collar on and let Daddy boss me about.”

A smirk formed on Remus’ lips, as well as a flush on his cheeks. “Oh, good.”

“Just  _ good? _ ” They laughed, loving the look on his face.

“Mmmhmm…”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“Of course, baby.”

“Will you be okay if I do some fast laps?” Sirius fought the smirk from their lips again.

“Go for it, you know I love watching you.”

“And you say I’m the voyeur.” Sirius squeezed his hands before dropping them, turning to face the right way before taking off.

Remus rolled his eyes just as they took off. Sirius did a lap, smiling to themselves as they came up behind Remus again. God, he was so gorgeous it hurt sometimes. They slowed down next to him, brushing their hair back from their face as they smiled at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He beamed at them.

Sirius did a spin, grinning. “So are you… bambi on ice.”

Remus got that dark look in his eyes that he did when Sirius bratted. “Oi.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped as they hid a shiver. “Mhmm?”

“You’re terrible. You’re going to pay for that later.”

“I said I’ll be really really sweet.” They pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

“And not be a brat right now.” Remus glared.

“Yes Daddy.” They tried to amp up the sweetness in their smile as much as possible. “You’re a whizz at skating. You look graceful and gorgeous.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You look absolutely amazing and just move like water. You look like John Travolta in Night Fever but on skates. Like Simon le Bon, or… or some other 80’s hunk.”

Remus flipped them off. Sirius burst out laughing.

“Aw, Daddy. Do you want to take me home, will that help?”

“Just continue to have fun.” He waved a hand. “And stop being a brat.”

Sirius smiled, before doing another spin. “Yes Daddy.”

“Show off.”

“You love it.”

“Maybe a little.” He held up his thumb and forefinger. They mirrored him, holding their own thumb and forefinger an inch or two apart. In return Remus brought his fingers even closer together.

Sirius let out a gasp. “Remus! Don’t be so mean.”

He snorted a laugh.

“This much, right?” They threw their arms out to the side, wincing when they nearly hit another skater in the face. “Oh god! Sorry! Sorry!”

Remus let out another cackle as the person threw them a look. “I guess.”

Sirius grimaced, shaking their head. “Oh ha ha, laugh at my misfortune.”

He held his hand out for them. “You have to pay attention, we talk about that all the time.”

“You’re distracting with your callousness about how much you love me,” Sirius retorted, smiling at him, the joking tone clear in their voice.

“I am?”

“Very much so. Your words wound, caro!”

“Sure, my pearl.” He pulled them over. Sirius leaned against the railing at the side, smiling at him curiously. “You’re a brat, but I love you.”

“I love you too, very much,” they said softly, smiling.

“You still need to pay better attention to things around you and be careful,” he murmured before kissing them softly.

Sirius kissed back gently, smiling. “I know Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“You can go back to skating if you want.”

They thought about it. It was almost like dancing and they had missed the lacquered floor and the feeling of really moving and pushing their body in the two days they had been away. “Have you had enough?”

“No, I’m just saying you don’t have to babysit me.” Remus chuckled.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “You’re a brat too,” they retorted, kissing him before pushing off back to skating faster, hurrying away before Remus could reply.

Remus continued to glare at them instead. Sirius laughed to themselves, skating around to the music. They took out their phone and filmed a quick video to send to Marlene too, when  _ Let’s Get Physical _ came on. Not putting too much effort into it, Remus slowly skated around, Sirius could feel his eyes on them the whole time. They blew him a kiss, grinning ear to ear.

After a little longer skating, the free session came to an end. Sirius and Remus took off their skates and gathered their things, joining the queue to return their rentals. “That was so fun.”

“It was, watching you do all that fancy skating was nice.” He nudged them.

“Oh yeah? Marly was obsessed with it when we were younger so we went a lot. Glad to know I’ve not lost my flare.” They grinned, leaning into him.

“Of course you haven’t lost your flare, baby.” Remus smiled as they stepped forward to hand over their rentals.

His praise made Sirius’ stomach twist, like always. They made friendly conversation with the staff, and by the time they got out to the car it was late afternoon and the sun was thinking about going down.

“Back to the Airbnb then?” They asked, padding over to the car.

“Let’s, we can have a nice cozy night in.”

“Yeah? Get the fire going and cuddle in the library, playing board games?” And shagging, Sirius thought as they got in the car. They hadn’t forgotten Remus dropping that bomb.

“Absolutely.”

Sirius smiled, setting a King Princess playlist to play as Remus pulled out of the parking space. The ride back to the Airbnb didn’t take too long, and Sirius felt awfully in love and wonderfully content as they got out the car and followed Remus into the flat. They were expecting Remus to rattle off some instructions as his payback for them being a brat earlier. Three, two, one…

“You need to go upstairs, get your collar, get undressed, and then come back down here… quickly.”

Ah, there we go. Sirius smiled, nodding as they started towards the stairs. “Yes Daddy.”

“I’ll get the fire going, princess.” Remus pressed a kiss to their lips. Sirius kissed back, before stepping away and heading up the stairs, swinging their hips as they did.

Upstairs, Sirius did as Remus asked, behaving like he had told them to for once. They got undressed, put on their favourite leather collar, and threw their lacey robe over one arm. Remus had insinuated he wanted them naked but there was something about the allure of floaty lace Sirius could rarely resist. They took a moment to drag a brush through their hair and make themselves feel like they hadn’t done a good while of rollerskating, before heading downstairs again.

Remus was humming to himself as he got the fire going, knelt down in front of it. Sirius let out a wolf whistle, leaning against the doorframe of the library as they watched him. It was a good job they weren’t feeling self-conscious at all, standing naked in the doorway, nothing but a collar.

“I -- oh… hi princess.” His eyes flicked over their body.

“You said get undressed, didn’t you?” Sirius looked themselves over, striking a pose.

“Mmmhmm, your robe’s very pretty.” Remus stood up, holding his hands out for them. Sirius crossed to him, taking his hands.

“I do like floaty lace, but Daddy said I should be naked.”

“Yeah, maybe I should punish you?” He pulled them close, flush up against his chest.

Sirius pressed close, biting their lip as they gave him a pleading little look. “Don’t punish me, pretty please? I’ll be so good. I just bought the robe down for later.”

“No? Should I punish you for being a brat earlier?”

“Depends what kind of punishment…”

“What kind of punishment would I give you for being bad?” His hands went to their back.

“Spanking?” It was worth a try.

“No.” Remus’ long fingers drifted down their back.

Sirius pouted. “No?”

“You like being spanked.” His eyebrow arched up.

“You like me being bad.”

Remus’ hands gripped their arse. “Do I?”

Sirius’ stomach flipped as they bit their lip, pressing against him. “Ah, I think you do. And you can make—make spankings punishment, I’m sure.”

“I don’t think I do, you  _ really really _ like them.” He backed them towards the bookcases. They let him crowd them back, not needing to look over their shoulder because they trusted him with their safety. They could be blindfolded and okay with letting Remus move them around.

“I do, and so do you.” They had plenty of ideas of ‘punishments’ he could add to spanking, but they weren’t going to give him any tips.

“I do, I like them a lot.” He smiled as their back hit one of the shelves.

Sirius gasped, arching a little. “Yeah? And I want to be good for you and do things you like.”

“But it’s not a punishment though.” Remus’ lips trailed over their jaw then down towards their neck.

“It could be.” They tipped their head back, groaning softly.

He shook his head. “I should tickle you.”

“No, don’t be mean Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want. Only touch and feel good and come when you let me.”

Remus looked thoughtful as one hand moved to settle on their hip. “But you deserve to be tickled.”

Sirius’ breath hitched as they went very still. These moments of anticipation were always so good. “Please no Daddy, pretty please?” They pressed against him, arms going around his shoulders. “Please please please?”

“I guess…”

“I’ll get on my knees? Or let you do whatever you want and I won’t complain.”

“Maybe I’ll just have you like this? Against the bookcases?” Remus’ hands drifted down their thighs.

Biting their lip, Sirius smiled at him. “Like Atonement, hm? Pin me against the bookcases and make me scream.”

“With no one to interrupt us this time.” He asked, his voice low and rumbling in his chest.

“Yeah, take as long as you want.” They shifted, lifting one arm above their head to hold the shelf.

“Maybe I won’t let you come right away… that could be your punishment.”

Their stomach flipped as they gave a slight shiver. Whichever way Remus took it, either not letting them come or making them come far too many times, Sirius always felt lightheaded with desire. “I only come when Daddy lets me.”

“That’s such a good answer, princess.” His fingers grazed over their stomach.

“My orgasms are Daddy’s, whatever you want, I’ll be so good for you.” Sirius’ stomach muscles fluttered beneath Remus’ fingers as Sirius watched avidly.

“That’s right, all mine.” The look in Remus’ eyes made Sirius dizzy.

Sirius’ breath hitched around a groan. Pressed against a wall with Remus looking at them like that, completely naked and collared, was so damn good. “All yours Daddy. Every--ah--every bit of me is Daddy’s.”

***

Of course Remus wanted to have Sirius up against the bookcases, he had been thinking about it since they gave him the reservations for the Airbnb. The last time they tried to reenact the scene that always got him in Atonement, Regulus had to interrupt them. Now though, they had the place all to themselves and Sirius was standing there being sweet and saying all the right things.

“I’m all yours too, princess.” Remus’ lips brushed against the pulsepoint on their neck.

Sirius groaned, completely melted against him. “Yeah, I--I love every bit of you,” they said, hands trailing down his arms.

“Mmm, we need lube.” Remus nipped at a sensitive spot.

“Ahh, fuck.” Sirius shuddered, already breathing heavily. “It--it still on the coffee table?”

“Yeah.” He sucked at the same place, his fingers still trailing over their stomach. Sirius just shivered, scraping their blunt nails down his back. He could always tell the exact moment they went to mush whenever he was kissing their neck. “Do you want me to get you ready?”

Sirius nodded sharply, one leg wrapping around Remus’ thighs. “Yeah, yes please Daddy, yes please.”

“We need the lube though, princess.”

Sirius groaned, reluctantly letting him go and staying slumped against the bookshelves. “Fine.”

“I’m not sure how else to get you ready and fuck you with out it.” He pressed a quick kiss to their lips before peeling himself away to get the lube. Sirius chuckled, rubbing a hand over their face.

“You know we hate dry sex in this house.”

“Exactly, so don’t be a grumpy princess.” He plucked up the tube before padding back over to them.

“I’m always grumpy when you talk about having me and aren’t immediately doing so.” They wrapped their arms around his shoulders, smiling softly.

“I know, I know, but we need lube.” He set it on the shelf next to Sirius’ head before his hands went to undo the button of his jeans. “Help me undress.”

“Mmm, with pleasure.” Sirius’ hands went to the hem of his shirt, sliding under to palm over his lower back.

“Of course.” He chuckled, letting out a soft noise at their touch.

“I can’t wait for you inside of me Daddy,” they murmured, kissing him softly as they rucked his shirt up.

His stomach fluttered at the thought. “I can’t wait to be inside you, you always feel so good.”

Sirius made a soft noise, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. “Mmm, so do you. I love anything we do, though, anything you do to me.”

“Me too, baby, as long as I’m with you.” Remus smiled at them before pressing a soft kiss to their lips again.

“Yeah,” they breathed, trailing their hands over his shoulders, grey eyes flickering down over him. “And sometimes other people, hm?”

Remus kicked away his bottoms, chuckling. “Yeah, but you’re the most important part of the equation.” His hands went down to their thighs, hoping they’d get the hint. Of course they did. One hand holding the shelves behind them, the other on Remus’ shoulder, Sirius wrapped their legs around his hips.

“So are you.” They shifted a little, hips pressing against his. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you.” He nipped at their bottom lip, reaching for the lube.

Sirius kissed back, hand going through his hair. “I can’t wait. You always feel so good--it’s a, ah, a shame you haven’t been climbing recently.”

“I know, we should have done that today instead huh?” With a soft laugh, he opened the tube to pour some onto his fingers. “Then my fingers could have been all rough.”

Sirius was avidly watching his fingers. “I liked the brewery and roller skating though,” they said softly, biting their lip. “But I do wish your fingers were all roughed up fucking me.”

“I liked rollerskating because I like watching you and your legs looked so nice doing it.” As he gripped their thigh with one hand the other went behind them to press against their entrance. He kept his eyes on their face, watching their reaction. Sirius’ lips parted just a little as they let out a moan, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Their legs tightened around his waist, hips shifting slightly.

“Oh god, yeah?” They bit their lip, eyes opening again. “Watching me sk--skate and thinking about how you want my legs wrapped around you?”

“Yeah, they’re all strong and I couldn’t stop thinking about how good they’d be around my waist.” He dug his fingers into their thigh as the one pressing against them sank in deeper.

Sirius smiled, gasping again. “Not Daddy’s shoulders?”

Christ, they knew exactly what to say, didn’t they? “Yes, yeah around my shoulders too.”

“Wherever you want them Daddy. Whatever you want me to do, I’m a good princess, aren’t I?”

“Oh baby, you’re the best princess. You’re amazing. I love you, you’re so perfect.” Remus’ lips went back to their neck.

Sirius tipped their head back against the shelves, one hand scratching lightly over his scalp. “Mmm, carry on with that praise and I’ll be begging to come before your cock.”

“Yeah? I shouldn’t tell you how gorgeous you are and how I could kiss your neck all day because you make the prettiest sounds when I do?”

“Ah--yeah? Especially when Daddy leaves marks?” They made another of those prettiest noises right in Remus’ ear.

The noises went right to his cock as he bit down at their skin. “Mmm, yeah -- yes princess.”

Sirius moaned, shuddering as Remus felt them clench around his fingers. “Oh fuck, fuck I love your hickeys.”

“Do they make everyone know you’re mine?” He asked, his voice sounding deeper than usual in his ears. The finger inside of the pulled out gently before he pressed another inside of them. Sirius made another noise, their hips bucking.

“Ye--yeah, yeah, all Daddy’s. All around my collar.”

“You look even prettier with my marks all over you.” Remus smiled against their neck.

Sirius turned to nuzzle beneath his ear, their breathing shallow. “Hickeys and bruises?”

“Yeah, all over you. Then my come inside of you soon.” He give his wrist a soft twist before biting them again.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Sirius shivered, their hand scrabbling over the shelves to try and get better grip. “You gonna--you gonna keep it there after or eat me out?”

“I have decided yet.” He smirked, teasing another finger against them. Sirius moaned, hips bucking.

“Mmmm, fuck. Whatever--whatever Daddy wants.”

“I know, I’m in charge of deciding of how to make my princess feel good.” Remus’ lips ghosted up back over their jaw.

Sirius was utterly pliant, lips grazing his temple. “Yeah, whether I do or not. Ah, your fingers feel  _ so _ good Daddy, so good.”

“Yeah? Do you want my cock in you now?” Remus pulled back a little to look at them, already panting and he had even fucked them yet. Sirius’ eyes were all dark and wide, Remus could see how floaty they were.

“Yeah, please, please Daddy.” Sirius swallowed, taking a breath as they shifted. “Please, I want your cock in me so bad, please.”

It was hard to deny them, especially when they begged like that. As carefully as he could, he pulled his fingers out of them. “Okay, princess.”

Sirius’ leg shifted further up his hips, hand going to his shoulder. “Please, I want you to fuck me Daddy.”

“You ask so nice.” Both hands went to their thighs, pressing them against the bookcase more. “Anything you want.”

“I want you Daddy, please.”

He took a breath to gather himself before taking his cock in his hand. “Of course princess.” He gasped, pressing the head of his cock against them. “Anything.”

Sirius moaned, their back arching away from the bookcase and pressing them closer to him. “Oh fuck, oh my god.” They let out another noise, then a slow exhale as they relaxed into him. “Please—ah—please fuck me.”

“I am princess.” He groaned before finally sinking into them. “Shit, you feel so good.”

“Oh god, your—your cock always feels so good. Fuck.”

Remus closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself as he sank into their heat. “Shit, you’re perfect. You’re so good.”

Sirius took a few shuddering breaths before Remus felt them clench around him at the end of one thrust, moaning. That made Remus’ head spin even more, causing his hips to stutter when he could move again.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” He brought his other hand up to their hair.

“Ah, oh fuck. I w—want you here forever.” They turned and kissed his wrist, nuzzling his palm.

“Always here, princess.” Remus moved his hips hard and faster, driving them against the bookcase.

Sirius moaned, panting as one hand grabbed at a shelf, knocking off something that Remus didn’t even care to look at. “Yeah, pl—please. Always here, whenever you want me, all wet ah—and open and worked up for you.”

“Yeah? You’re always -- oh fuck -- always ready for me. I can have you whenever -- whenever I want.” He moaned again, burying his face in their neck. “So wet for Daddy.”

“Fuck, yeah. Whenever you want, just—just bend me over and fuck me however you like.” Sirius’ hand tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp. “All for Daddy to fuck.”

That nearly pushed Remus right over the edge, but he held it together, slowing his thrusts for a moment. “Yeah, fuck, all Daddy’s. My princess. Perfect princess.”

Sirius’ breathing had descended into gasps and yelps, hips bucking to meet his thrusts. “Yeah, yeah fuck. Oh fuck, Daddy.”

He could hardly hold it together at their gasps, his climax growing deep in his stomach. “Shit, princess.” Remus wrapped a hand around their hard cock, quickening the pace of his hips.

“Ah! Ah, can I come? Daddy please, I wa—I wanna so bad, please can I come?”

“No.” He shook his head, knowing they needed some sort of punishment for being a brat.

Sirius gave the prettiest whine, their body clenching. “Oh fuck, please, please please Daddy, please.”

That’s what did it, pushing Remus right over the edge. He let himself go, gripping tight to Sirius’ thigh as he shuddered. “Oh fuck fuck.”

“Ah, oh god, oh fuck.” Sirius let out a little sob, clenching around him as they tightened their arm around his shoulders. “Ah please, please fuck, please Daddy!”

“Shit, no, you -- you can’t.” He panted, holding on to them as his orgasm rolled over him.

Sirius buried their head in the crook of his neck, moaning sharply. “Love your—your come in me,” they mumbled, all breathy and slurred.

“Fuck, yeah, yeah. All inside of you.” Remus shivered. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah, god. Yeah, love your come everywhere.”

“Yeah, deep inside you, when -- when I pull out it’ll be dripping down your thighs.” He clutched at their leg.

Sirius whimpered, shuddering. “Oh fuck, fuck yeah. I wanna be covered in Daddy’s come.”

“Ah, I know -- fuck.” He shifted a little, pulling out of Sirius. One of their legs dropped from his hip, leaning against the bookshelves, looking utterly debauched.

“Please, please Daddy.”

“Please, what, princess?” He pushed their hair back, staying close to them.

Sirius moaned, keeping eye contact. “Please—ah—” Remus thought he saw a little smirk on their lips— “please don’t waste your come.”

His cock gave a twitch. “What do you want me to do about it? I think you should just stand there looking so pretty.”

“Yeah? But Daddy’s come is the best and I don’t—don’t want it to get wasted.” Sirius was holding onto the shelf above their head, breathing hard. “Please Daddy.”

“Turn around,” he instructed, stepping back.

Sirius gave him a look, raising an eyebrow, before they turned around. They kept one hand above their head, arching their hips back towards him. Just like he predicted, his come was dripping down their thigh. With a hum he knelt down behind them, his fingers going to grip both of their thighs. He licked up the come, his tongue making a path for their entrance.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , oh fuck, your mouth is so good Daddy.”

“You taste so good, princess,” he whispered before circling his tongue around them. One of his hands wrapped around the base of their cock.

Sirius let out a moan, trying to shift their feet apart, pressing back against him. “Oh god, fuck. Your—your come is the best.”

“Mmm.” Remus humed, giving them a firm stroke.

“Ahh, oh fuck. Your—your mouth. Can I—can I come? I wanna, I wanna, please.”

“Soon.” He did that thing they liked with his tongue. Sure enough Sirius whimpered, knees going weak against him. As they grabbed for grip on the shelf they knocked something else off, moaning sharply.

“Oh fuck. Daddy please, please please I wanna come. I need to come Daddy, please please, I wanna come, I need to, please please.”

“Okay, come for Daddy,” Remus said before returning his tongue to them as the hand on their cock picked up pace.

Sirius sobbed out a moan, their body tightening and clenching. “Oh fuck, ah, I’m gonna—I’m gonna, please—”

Remus didn’t let up, coaxing them through their orgams with his tongue inside them and his hand around their cock. Sirius came a moment later, with another of the prettiest noises, shivering.

“ _ Daddy. _ ”

If Remus hadn’t just come he may have just at their noises. He didn’t let up, waiting until he felt them relax against him. They slumped against the bookshelves, breathing hard.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah?” He laughed, pressing a few kisses to the bruises on their arse. “Daddy’s fine.”

“Daddy is my god,” they murmured, sliding down a little.

“Ha, yeah?” Remus chuckled, sitting back before pulling them down so they could curl up in his lap. They did so immediately, still trying to catch their breath as they wrapped their arms around his neck.

“Mhmm. You’re so good, I can’t think.”

“Not as good as my princess,” he murmured before kissing them on the lips.

Sirius chuckled, meeting him for the kiss. They deepened it after a moment, tilting their head. “You taste divine.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He rubbed their back. “Are you all right?”

“So good. Are you?”

“Amazing.” Remus sighed, completely content on the rug by the fire.

Sirius hummed in agreement, nuzzling his neck. Just as Remus closed his eyes there was a crack then a crash, books tumbling off of the shelf. He jumped, pulling Sirius back a little with him as the books thudded on to the ground.

“Oh my god. Did we…”

Sirius jumped a mile, letting out a little squeak of surprise before their eyes went wide. “Oh fuck…”

“Shit.” Remus sat there, holding on tight to Sirius, looking at the now titled and empty shelf.

After a second, Sirius started giggling, their head on his shoulder, and soon enough it had turned into full laughter. “You—you—oh my god—you fucked me so good we broke a  _ bookcase _ .”

“Jesus fuck.” His shoulder shook with laughter. “Fuck, I did. Oh my god. How did I not notice that?”

Sirius was doubled over with laughter, tears on their lashes. “I thought—I thought I’d just lost my grip at one point but maybe that was when it broke! Oh my god.”

“I can’t believe we managed that.” He snorted. “We’re going to have to fix it.”

“Or at least make it look fixed… tomorrow.”

Remus shook his head. “Fine tomorrow.”

“Not tonight Daddy.” Sirius wriggled, shifting so they could straddle his hips. “Too busy cuddling me.”

“I know, I have to take care of my princess.” He put his hands in their hips.

“Mhmm.” Sirius kissed him softly then pulled back to look at him. “You’re so handsome.”

“You’re stunning.” Remus smiled up at them, his thumbs softly circling over their skin.

Sirius’ cheeks flushed pink. “All breathless and sweaty and floaty?”

“My favorite type of princess.” He brushed his hand over their cheek.

“Mm, that is true.” They turned and kissed his hand, then across his knuckles.

“All nice and floaty.”

Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed, keeping their mouth pressed against the back of his hand. “So floaty. You had me begging so much.”

“I love listening to you begging. It’s the sweetest sound.” His hand trailed up their back.

“Mmm, I know, that’s why I do it.” Sirius smirked, cracking one eye open to look at him.

“I know it’s because you’re good for Daddy… when you want to be.”

Sirius pouted, draping their arms around his shoulders. “I’m always good for Daddy. Even when I misbehave it’s because I know he wants me to.”

“Even when you don’t pay attention two days in a row and get high yesterday and then today nearly hit someone in the face?”

“Mmmm, maybe not? But I don’t mean to be.” They kept their pout up right before they kissed him, smiling.

Trying to be annoyed with them when they kissed them sweetly and pouted was difficult. “But you know better.”

“I do, but I get distracted by how gorgeous you are, even more so now we’re both naked and I’m in your lap.”

Remus huffed, trying to stay focused. “You’re trying to distract me.”

Sirius hummed and kissed the corner of his mouth, nudging along his jaw. “Is it working Daddy?”

“No,” he insisted even though it was working a little bit.

“Aw, Daddy.” Sirius  _ sounded _ like they were pouting.

“I could still tickle you, you know?” He asked, not really into the idea but he did like to tease.

Sirius nuzzled his ear, kissing the soft spot beneath that made his stomach flip. “You  _ could _ . Buuut…”

“But nothing.” Remus’ eyes fluttered closed.

“But, I’m being really sweet and begged all nicely and want to spend our non-robot weekend doing filthy, Regency, non-robot things.”

“That doesn’t mean you still can’t be punished.” Remus’ fingers lightly danced down their back.

Sirius made a little noise, straightening up. “Ah! Daddy, pretty please?”

“I don’t know…”

“Can I convince you somehow?”

“By being good?” He smiled innocently.

“Being good with my mouth?” Sirius bit their lip, giving him an innocent smile back.

Tapping his bottom lip, Remus shrugged. “Mmm I don’t know.”

Sirius caught his hand and tried to tug it closer, smiling as they did. “Mmm, or?”

Remus pulled his hand back. “Or I could tickle you.”

“I can think of better things to do with your lovely hands.” They watched him, eyes dancing over his face. “But… if Daddy  _ really _ thinks his princess deserves tickling…”

“Oh, really?”

Sirius gave him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes, pouting a little as they slowly nodded. “If that’s what Daddy wants.”

“Oh god, you’re sad when you do that.” Remus laughed, cupping their cheek. They nuzzled into his hand, still giving him the pleading look.

“You don’t want a sad princess, do you Daddy?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “What about punishment? Huh?”

“I thought not letting me come whilst you fucked me so hard we broke a shelf was punishment?”

“Maybe.” He dropped his hand to their shoulder.

“Maybe? Maybe I can convince you? You know how much I like coming around your cock Daddy.”

Christ, they were going to kill him in the best way, weren’t they? “I know you love that, baby.”

Sirius smiled. “So that’s definitely a punishment, not getting to come with you fucking me.”

Damnit. “Yeah, yeah.”

***

Although Sirius and Remus got more than a little distracted and otherwise occupied that night, they did end up playing a boardgame, admittedly naked in front of the fire, before they made their way to bed. Sirius was frankly shocked they had gotten away with no tickles, but they weren’t going to argue. 

In the morning, Sirius woke up, Remus still dozing next to them, and made a beeline to put coffee on. As much as they loved their no-robot weekends, they were looking forward to going back home and seeing Teddy. They had the time to have a slow morning before they checked out of the Airbnb--and attempt to fix the shelf they had broken last night.

With two mugs of coffee, they climbed the stairs again and found Remus still fast asleep, sprawled in the bed. Some things never changed. They crept over to the bed, setting the coffee on the nightstand, and got back into bed. Slow mornings drinking coffee and scrolling through social media as Remus stirred would always be a favourite.

Next to them Remus made a soft noise, cuddling closer to them. They set their phone down, stroking their hand through his hair. “Morning caro,” they said softly, not wanting to wake him if he wasn’t already stirring.

“Mmm, morning,” he mumbled, his head resting on their shoulder.

“There’s coffee if you want.” Sirius couldn’t help dropping a kiss to his forehead, still stroking their free hand through his curls.

“In a minute.” He pressed a kiss to wherever it was he turned his lips towards, his eyes still closed.

Sirius chuckled, tilting their head a little. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You are.” His arms went around them, clinging to Sirius.

“Sleep well?” They set their coffee down with a little difficulty so they could wrap him up in cuddles.

“Mmm, yeah. I’m sad you’re not still asleep. Didn’t wear you out?”

Sirius smiled. “Mm, I slept well caro, don’t worry. You absolutely wore me out.”

“Good.” Remus kissed their shoulder. Sirius pressed their lips to his hair, closing their eyes again for a moment.

“We have to go home today.”

“I know, it’s been a good non-robot weekend though. The best so far.” He gave them a little squeeze.

“Because I organised it, obviously,” Sirius teased.

“That’s true, you’re so good at it.”

Sirius felt the usual warmth of his praise in their stomach, letting out a small noise. “Mmm, anything for Daddy.”

“Thank you princess.” A smile played across Remus’ lips. “You’re so good to me.”

They couldn’t help mirroring his smile, biting their lip. “Well, you look after me very much, so I have to look after you just as well.”

“Yeah? I’m very lucky then.” He finally opened his eyes to look at them. Remus’ grin widened once his bleary eyes focused. Sirius’ eyebrows shot up at that look.

“What?”

“Have you looked in the mirror yet?” A finger came up to Sirius’ neck.

“No,” they breathed, tipping their chin up. Now he had pointed it out, they could feel that particular spot at the base of their throat throbbing. “Am I covered in Daddy’s marks?”

“A couple.” Remus chuckled, his finger tracing over another spot.

“Mmm, only a couple?” 

“Maybe… a bit more than a couple. Whoops.”

Sirius ducked their head and kissed him softly. “Not whoops.”

“No, not whoops. Whoops is what we did to the shelf.” Remus grimaced.

“Ah fuck,” they snickered. “We need to try and fix it before we leave.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe we did that.” He settled back down against Sirius.

“I sort of can?” Sirius reached for their coffee to take a sip. “You were all kinds of handsy.”

“I was, huh? It was a good night.”

“It was.” They kissed his forehead again, letting out a contented sigh.

Remus groaned, rolling over and reaching over to the side table. “I just hope we don’t have to pay for some fancy bookshelf.”

Sirius waved a hand. “No, no. We can fix it, no deposit loss for us.”

“I hope so, if not then it’ll be our most expensive shag.” He snorted before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ha! Oh god… what’s our most expensive shag so far? Trying to think of if you’ve ruined any of my clothes…”

“Hmm… I’m not sure.” A crease formed in his brow as he thought.

“Me neither… we haven’t really broken anything, yet.”

“I don’t think so. This is a first, certainly.”

“I suppose we should try and get up, huh?” They drank some more of their coffee, squeezing their arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I think so. We need to get it together and make sure we’re home in time to get Teddy.” Remus smiled over at them.

Sirius sat up, stretching their arms over their head. “Yeah, our little monster.”

“The monster who likes pineapple on his pizza. I’ve been betrayed.”

They grinned. “My partner in crime.”

“Yes, you two are going to kill me when he’s older, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it.” They leaned over and kissed him, before slipping out of bed. They pushed their sweatpants off, then padded over towards the bathroom. “Are you coming?”

“I’m very lucky.” He rolled out of bed with a groan. “Yes, I’m coming.”

Sirius gave him a sly little smile over their shoulder as they paused in the doorway. “Already?”

“Oh funny, funny.” Remus trailed after them.

After a leisurely shower, they had the last of the breakfast pastries and a few more coffees. They ended up in the library, sitting in front of the bookcase with a puzzled look on their face and their damp hair raked up into a bun. “I have no idea how we’re going to fix it, cro.”

“I think if we balance it…” He squinted at the shelf in his hand. “The little bracket here broke off so it’s sort of wobbly but I think it’ll stay.”

“Yeah,” they said around another sip of coffee. “Yeah I think so? Can we rearrange the shelves so that heavy paperweight isn’t on that one?”

“Oh, excellent idea. You’re so smart.” Remus smacked a kiss on their forehead before standing up.

Sirius wiggled, grinning. “Here, I’ll rearrange,” they said, setting their coffee down and crossing to the bookshelves.

“Thank you, baby.”

As they went to empty another lighter looking shelf, they couldn’t resist smacking Remus on the arse--only lightly. Holiday Remus was always so damn attractive.

“Oi!” He said with a tone like he was holding back a laugh.

Sirius snickered. “I can’t help it when your arse looks that delicious.”

“I thought you had to ask to do that.” Remus started to set the things carefully on the broken shelf, holding up the tilting end.

“If I’d have asked  _ pretty please can I smack Daddy on his utterly delectable arse, _ would you have said yes?”

“Probably not.”

“See?” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“I can still tickle you, you know, not a way to end a holiday.” Remus stepped back holding his hands up. “Ah, there.”

Sirius waited a moment to see if it could come crashing down, before they gave a cheer. “We are  _ such _ a dream team!”

“We can do anything, huh? Even fix a shelf we broke while shagging… you’re going to brag about this to Marly, aren’t you?” Remus held his hand out to them.

They took his hand, grinning ear to ear. “Oh, absolutely.”

“I’m sure I won’t hear the end of it.” He pulled them close to kiss them. Sirius smiled into the kiss, pressing close. “Let’s get going.”

“Our little monster awaits.” Sirius kissed him again before pulling back. “You get the bag and I’ll lock up?”

“Sounds perfect. Love you.” Remus gave them one more peck before going to get their things. “Meet you at the car.”

“Love you,” they murmured, heading into the kitchen to do a last double check and grab their bag with the keys.

Once they were all locked up, Sirius climbed in the passenger seat and smiled at Remus. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Remus started the car and headed home.

The ride wasn’t too bad—it could never be bad sitting with their husband and listening to music they both loved. They managed to get to Godric’s with enough time to pick up Snuffs and drop their things off back home before going to get Teddy, thankfully.

“DADA! PADA!” Teddy came flying out the gates of the school.

“Hi piccolino!” Sirius crouched down to meet him, grinning.

Teddy’s arms wrapped around their neck, squeezing tight.

“Hi annwyl! Did you have a good day?”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah!”

Sirius picked him up with a little groan, straightening up. “And a good weekend with Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Lots and lots of fun.” He rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “Grandpa let me help in the garden.”

“Oh wow, what did you do? Catch lots of worms?” They shot Remus a smile, starting back towards the car.

Remus took Teddy’s little backpack from him once they got to the car.

“Yeah, I found a lots.” Teddy nodded as Remus opened the door for Sirius to get him into the car. They deposited him into his seat and buckled him up, before straightening up to kiss Remus on the corner of the mouth.

“All ready caro?”

“Yep! Let’s get some pizza!” Remus ruffled Teddy’s curls.

“YEAH!” Teddy shrieked, kicking his heels against the seat.

Sirius chuckled, squeezing Remus around the waist briefly before heading to the passenger seat. They got their usual pizza order en route home, chatting about what Teddy had gotten up to at school, and Remus told their son about the open wood fire at the Airbnb, which he was fascinated with.

Once they were home, after greeting a very excited Snuffles, they all cuddled up on the sofa, eating their pizza. Sirius had Snuffles on their feet, Teddy wedged between them and Remus, and a pizza box on their lap, and it was fucking perfect. They squeezed an arm around Remus’ shoulders and smiled at him, knowing they looked  _ far _ too sappy.  _ This is the life. _


	12. Halloween Special: Haunted Adventures and Smutty Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius starts to think the house is haunted over the spooky season while getting ready for the studio's Halloween Party.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

For once, Sirius could concentrate. The house was blissfully silent and they were able to set up at the kitchen table and dig into some admin for Ascendence on their day off. Well, ‘day off’, of course, because Sirius was an admitted workaholic, but they embraced it. Teddy was at school and Remus was at Recovery, which meant they could figure out their next move with advertising and promotions and all that bullshit that wasn’t dancing.

_ Halloween? _ They scrawled in their notebook, setting their chin on their palm. Maybe they could have a party, or at least the instructors could perhaps choreograph something spooky… any excuse for the team to dress up. They had a quick search online for some ideas, then texted Marlene with the idea, wondering if their business partner had any better ideas. It was all procrastination for avoiding doing the invoices, of course, but Sirius didn’t want to think about that.

Maybe it was the fact they eventually ran out of things to research and resigned themselves to doing the invoices, but it was a short while later Sirius heard a faint whispering noise. It didn’t even really sound like whispering, or anything at all. Frowning, they checked their phone and laptop, and when they weren’t the source of the noise, they pushed back their chair and looked around the kitchen.

“Bucky?” 

Well, it wasn’t the dog, was it? Sirius couldn’t help chuckling to themselves as Bucky appeared in the doorway, looking half-asleep and confused as to what they were doing. They patted him absently on the head and went in search of the noise. They were resolutely not thinking about how it was spooky season and they were home alone--Bucky would have barked if something weird was going on, wouldn’t he? Only, he was already back asleep in his bed, and Sirius reckoned he would be a fat lot of good when faced with an axe murderer.

On the table their phone buzzed with a text from Remus. Sirius jumped a mile at the sudden sound, rubbing a hand over their face as they crossed back to the table and plucked up their phone.

**Some idiot broke the claw machine** **  
** **Teddy’s going to be sad since he made me buy it**

_ Aww, not the claw machine! _ _   
_ _ You hear anything weird this morning when you left?  _

They shoved their phone into their pocket and went upstairs, wondering briefly whether Remus had kept one of the old baby monitors and whether that was going off--god knows they needed to throw these things out but  _ someone _ kept hold of them.

**Nope, just Bucky snoring**

Sirius frowned, texting back quickly. 

_ Alright. I’m obvs hearing things _ 😂

**Ha, what is it? Is the furnace making sounds?**

Sirius rifled through the boxes in the top of Teddy’s closet before they text back, not seeing anything in there. Maybe they were finally losing their mind. They sat on the edge of Teddy’s bed with a sigh.

_ Not even. I dunno what it is. White noise, yk? _

**Someone’s headphones maybe?**

Oh! Maybe headphones. They had no clue where theirs were, and Teddy would probably have his with him. Sirius huffed, padding into their bedroom to see if the sound was louder there, determined not to get creeped out.

_ I don’t think so. Nevermind… I’ll just drown it out and put a record on. _ _   
_ _ If it’s an axe murderer sorry in advance _

**An axe murderer making white noise?** **  
** **Want me to come home?**

_ Oh ha ha.  _ _   
_ _ No. Are you staying late tonight? _ _   
_ _ I’m all grown up, I can manage _

**You sure princess? Daddy can protect you** **  
** **I’ll be home around dinner time I think**

Sirius ignored the pleasant flip in their stomach and rolled their eyes as they made their way back downstairs. It really must be nothing. Not an axe murderer… or a ghost. Maybe they shouldn’t have watched that horror show on Netflix last night.

_ Thank you Daddy. I’ll be okay  _ 💖

**Okay, love you** 💖

_ Love you lots _

Sirius made their way back downstairs, and headed to the record player. It was definitely nothing. No murderer, no ghost, or demon, or otherworldly spirit. Biting their lip, they set  _ Aladdin Sane _ on the turntable then went back to their work, definitely pretending they couldn’t still hear the noise.

They managed to get some invoices done, finally, and was wrapping up by the time Teddy was due home. This year he had started walking home with a neighbours kid across the road and it felt like he was growing up every day. Hopefully Remus wouldn’t be too far behind him, and they could figure out what to do for dinner. The white-noise-axe-murderer had thrown them off a little, so they hadn’t thought of anything yet.

“Luna said Hettie almost burnt down their room,” Teddy informed them after coming back downstairs from dropping his backpack off in his room.

Sirius blinked. “What? How?”

“She lit a candle and didn’t blow it out! Auntie Mare found it.”

“Oh gods, piccolino. Thankfully Auntie Mare caught it huh?” They held their arms out to him, remembering when he would run in and hug them as soon as he came home.

“Yeah, probably sensed it.” Teddy snickered, going over a little reluctantly to give them a hug.

Sirius rolled their eyes, squeezing him tight. “Are you too cool to hug your Pada now?”

“No!” He laughed, Teddy’s arms clamping tight around them. They kissed his forehead, chuckling.

“Good,” they said, letting him go. “Okay, what shall we do for dinner?”

“Could we make that stir fry stuff with the beef and that spicy sauce?” Teddy grinned at them.

“Ooh good idea.” Sirius stood up, smiling. “Do you wanna help me? Unless—” they pointed at him— “you have homework, huh?”

Teddy groaned, throwing his head back. “Can I do it after I help? It’s only some reading. It’s not a lot.”

With a chuckle, Sirius crossed to the fridge. “Mm, only reading? What for?”

“English, we’re reading Poe for Halloween.  _ Tell-Tale Heart.” _

Sirius gasped, turning to him with an armful of stir fry supplies. “Oh, your Dad and I love Poe. He’s going to be so excited.”

Teddy laughed, taking out the pan. “Yeah? We’re reading a bunch of his stories and then I have to pick one to analyze.”

“Have you read any you like so far?” They started to chop vegetables.

“Yeah I liked  _ The Pit and the Pendulum  _ and  _ The Masque of Red Death _ . All the rich people think they’re above the sickness in the red death one but then they die anyway because they’re stupid.” Teddy snorted in a very Remus way.

Sirius chuckled, glancing over at him. “You wanna peel these for me?” They asked, nodding towards some carrots. “That is a good one.”

“Yeah.” Teddy rummaged in the drawer for the peeler as the front door opened.

“Hi caro!”

“Hi Dad!”

Remus strolled into the kitchen, followed by Bucky. “Hi you two. Cooking something for dinner?”

“Mhmm, your son’s idea, spicy beef stir fry.” They paused to smile at him, leaning in to kiss him hello.

“Oh, yum.” He hummed into the kiss before Teddy let out a gagging noise.

“So gross.” Teddy huffed as Remus pulled back.

Remus ruffled Teddy’s curls. “Yeah, annwyl, one day you’ll probably be gross with someone. It’s my preemptive pay back.”

Sirius chuckled, starting to fry things off. “Having someone to be gross with is wonderful.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Teddy grumbled, pushing teh carrots towards Sirius.

“Did you find where that noise was coming from, love? Want me to have a look around?” Remus asked as he went towards the fridge.

“If you like? I couldn’t find it.”

“What noise?” Teddy asked them.

“I just heard something strange earlier, but who knows the depths of my procrastination.” Sirius chuckled, bumping Teddy’s hip with theirs. “Don’t worry about it, piccolino.”

Remus laughed as Sirius heard the hiss of the beer opening and his footsteps trailing out of the kitchen. “We know how much they like getting out of their paperwork.”

“And you talk about me and homework!”

“Ah see, but I already got through homework and school, piccolino.” Sirius focused on the cooking for a moment. “Get the sauce out of the pantry for me, Teddy?”

Remus was laughing all the way up the stairs. “They hated doing their homework too! You can hate it but still have to do it!”

Teddy went over to the pantry groaning. “I know.”

“Oh hey, caro! Teddy is studying Poe in English right now!” 

“You shouldn’t avoid that then!” Remus called back downstairs.

“I just wanted to wait til after dinner!”

“This won’t be long anyway, so you’re off the hook.” Sirius grinned before turning back to the stove.

Dinner was ready in a flash, and Remus reappeared having found nothing upstairs that could’ve been responsible for the white noise. They ate whilst watching television, before Sirius nudged Teddy to do his homework. Remus handed them a glass of wine as Teddy retreated up to his room to read… more likely to listen to music and text his friends.

“How was your day outside of the white noise?”

“It was good, outside of the mysterious noises.” They sipped their wine and tucked their feet up under Remus’ thigh. “Marly and I decided to do something for Halloween, maybe throw a party.”

“Yeah? That’d be so much fun. What are you thinking of dressing up as?” He rubbed his thumb over their ankle.

“Well, there are seven of us at Ascendence…”

“So, the seven dwarves?” Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius let out a laugh, kicking him in the leg. “Oi! Absolutely not, thank you! Try the seven deadly sins.”

“Ah, yeah? What are you going to be?”

“What do you think I’d suit?”

Remus hummed, taking a sip of his wine. “Maybe lust.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Oh, alright.”

“You could wear something really pretty.” He kissed them on the cheek. “Just safe for work.”

“Mhmm. I could, couldn’t I? Maybe Daddy could help me with an outfit.”

“Sure princess.” Remus kissed them on the lips just as he pulled back the lights in the living room flicked off.

Sirius jumped again, looking around. “Oh fuck.”

“That’s weird,” Remus looked around, sounding calm. “Only the living room went out.”

“Bust light bulb?” Sirius let out a breath, wondering why he hadn’t jumped.

“On all three lights at the same time?” He stood up, going over to the switch to try it.

“True…” Sirius bit their lip. Definitely not a ghost or a white noise axe murderer.

He flicked the switch a few times. “I’m going to check the breaker.”

“Okay.” Sirius drew their feet up onto the sofa, definitely not a little creeped out.

Remus went towards the laundry room and Sirius could hear him shuffling around there was a click but nothing happened. “Anything?”

“No,” they called back, biting their lip.

A second later the lights came back on.

“That was it!” Sirius looked around, glad no one was right in front of them when the lights came back on.

“Weird, I didn’t switch anything then. Maybe there’s some faulty wiring? Squirrels?” Remus snickered as he appeared in the doorway again.

“ _ Squirrels? _ Are you taking the piss?” Sirius scoffed, turning to look at him.

“You know they ruined the wiring at Dora, Fleur, and Bill’s place.” He laughed. “What else could it be?”

“Axe murderer. Ghost.” Sirius shrugged.

“Axe murderer? I don’t think we should watch  _ Haunting of Hill House _ tonight.” Remus sat back down on the sofa.

“Oh ha ha, I’m not a wimp, caro.” They groaned, rubbing a hand over their face.

“No, but you’ve got a decent imagination. Remember when you were convinced that you saw some woman in the trees when we went away last time and it was just a bag caught in a tree? I’m not saying you’re a wimp!” He put his arms around them. “I love you.”

Sirius huffed, leaning into him. “I love you.”

“Want to watch something nice? Bake Off?”

***

Checking his phone, Remus saw he had no messages from the girls or Sirius even though he was running a little late for dinner. He dropped Teddy off with the Potter’s and got caught up in conversation with James about Halloween plans. Apparently the weekend before Sirius’ Halloween bash they were planning there was some haunted attraction at the park in town and the kids wanted to go, that sounded like a good time and he liked the idea of Sirius clinging to him anywhere.

“Hi! Sorry!” Remus sat down in the empty seat next to Sirius.

“Hi caro.” They leaned in and kissed his cheek, smiling.

“What time do you call this, Moony?” Dorcas drawled.

“I got caught up with James.” He grimaced, looking at the menu.

“Remus! Sirius is trying to steal my costume.” Marlene huffed, tapping her fingers on the table.

“It’s my costume! I suit it better!” Sirius pouted. “You can be Envy.”

Dorcas was laughing, looking down at her menu.

“I mean, Sirius  _ did  _ come up with it.” Remus pointed out.

“Exactly!” Sirius scooted up next to him and put their chin on his shoulder. “And think of how pretty my Lust costume would look.”

“Very pretty.” He kissed them on the temple.

“You’re wrath! You bratty little shit.” Marlene glared at them.

Remus’ eyes widened. “Oh, she’s got a point.”

Sirius gasped, hitting him on the shoulder. “Oi! I’m not wrath!”

He put his hand on their thigh under the table. “Sure, baby.”

Dorcas hummed. “I think you’ve just contradicted yourself Sirius.”

“Ha! I win.” Marly wiggled in her seat.

“Though, Sirius would look amazing in their lust costume…” Remus sighed.

“See? We could make something really pretty with a collar and rope…” Sirius said softly, toying with the edge of their menu.

“I wanna do that.” Marlene pouted at Dorcas. “I should be lust.”

Dorcas shrugged. “It  _ was _ Sirius’ idea.”

“It was my idea!” Sirius crossed their arms. “Unless I make wrath pretty… like a total badass.”

“You should be lust, you wanted the first, love.” Remus squeezed the hand on their thigh.

Sirius wiggled in their seat. “Shall we flip a coin, Marly?”

“Fine, deal. That sounds fair.” Marlene glared at them.

Remus took out his phone to pull up the coin toss on Google. “That does sound fair. You’ll both look great either way, right?”

Sirius pouted. “I suppose.”

“Okay, heads or tails, Marlene?” He looked over at her once he had the screen up.

She tilted her head and squinted. “Tails.”

Remus tapped the screen then held it out to Dorcas to read so he didn’t have to break the news to either Marlene or Sirius.

Dorcas smiled just a little. “Tails.”

“No! Really?!” Sirius seized Remus’ wrist and pulled his phone around so they could see. They peered at the screen before slumping in their seat. “Dammit!”

Marlene let out a shriek. “HA! I WIN!”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” He patted their thigh. “We can make a really good costume of whatever else, right?”

Sirius pouted before they sat up straight, looking determined. “I am gonna be the best wrath.”

“The absolute best, I know you will be.” Remus kissed them softly as the waiter came over to their table. Sirius smiled, kissing him back before they set their head on his shoulder, apparently letting him order.

Once the waiter left, the conversation went to Halloween once again. Everyone seemed to be in the spirit this year -- even more so than usual. Sirius was always excited of course, and this year they were on a horror movie kick. Though after the events at home recently that tapered off…

“Have you guys watched  _ Hill House? _ ” Sirius asked, chin on their palm.

“Yeah, it’s a great show, why?” Dorcas took a sip of her beer.

Remus squeezed Sirius’ thigh again, trying to keep a neutral face.

“We only got halfway through. Remus says I shouldn’t watch it because I was convinced there was something in the house the other day.” They rolled their eyes at him.

“They think we have some axe murderer or ghost because the lights went out and there was some white noise.” He kissed them on the cheek.

Dorcas chuckled, but Marlene’s eyes went wide. “What if you  _ do _ have a ghost?”

“I don’t think so,Marly.” Remus chuckled, looking around to see if their apps were on their way. “It’s probably squirrels.”

“ _ Squirrels! _ ”

Marlene shook her head, looking solemn. “Ghost squirrels.”

He snorted, trying to busy himself with taking a drink. God, why was he doing this prank. He was so shit at lying, but he and Teddy had a plan.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, and Remus didn’t dare look at them else he’d give it away. “Nah, it’ll be fine… I’m sure.”

“It will be, I’ll kill anything that’s in the house.” He took another drink.

Marlene made a little noise. “What a good Daddy.”

Sirius grinned, wiggling in their seat. “He’s the  _ best  _ Daddy.”

“Thank you, baby.” Remus did feel a little bad about lying to them but it was a prank and he’d be extra nice to them after it all.

“Sirius, we should choreograph something as the sins, maybe perform it at the party?” Marlene looked so excited.

Remus sighed. “I’ll certainly die then and you’ll have an actual ghost.”

Sirius grinned. “I think we definitely should then. Three or four poles and the seven of us? That would work.”

“YES!” Marlene clapped her hands together. “I got some ideas already.”

“Me too, me too!” Sirius was already lost in the conversation, leaning forward.

Remus and Dorcas chatted about how Purefit was doing since they were both no longer there -- she had recently opened her own training company. Eventually the appetizers came and before dinner, Sirius slid out of their seat to go to the bathroom. Once they were out of ear shot, Marlene leaned forward looking a little wild.

“What…” Remus glanced between her and Dorcas.

“A  _ ghost _ .”

“What? I didn’t say it was a ghost.”  _ Shit. _

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning even further forward. “Didn’t you?”

“No.” He narrowed his eyes back at her. “I said squirrels.”

Marlene leaned forward even further, only a moment away from climbing onto the damn table. “I don’t believe you,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think it’s squirrels… or ghosts.”

“No? What do you think it is?” He raised an eyebrow.

Marlene sat back as if she had solved a mystery. “I think it’s a hoax.”

“Oh really? Why?” He was so caught. It was amazing Sirius hadn’t accused him or Teddy yet, they always said they were both crappy liars.

Dorcas snickered. “Because you’re a bad liar, Moony.”

“God, okay, fine, you can’t tell them though. I told Teddy about how I tried to badly get them to think we had ghosts when we first moved in and he wanted to do it right so we came up with a plan,” he explained quickly. “I swear Marlene, if you say something…”

Marlene just mimed zipping her mouth shut.

“She’ll keep it secret.”

“Good.” Remus knew if Dorcas made her, she would keep quiet.

“I’ll be good… if I can help.” Marlene crossed her arms.

Remus laughed. “Help how?”

“You better not have eaten all the jalapeño poppers,” Sirius cried as they came back to the table.

“We’ll talk later.” She winked.

“No love, we have one left for you.” Remus smiled happily, hoping that Marlene wouldn’t spill the secret.

“Okay, good!”

The rest of dinner went fine, and Marlene didn’t seem to actually be bursting with the secret, surprisingly. The girls headed to the club, but Remus was feeling meh and not very much interested in going, so they headed home. When they were almost gone, Remus texted Teddy as they had planned.

**Hey kiddo, nearly home, you can start playing with the lights**

_ K Dad! Pada is going to be so freaked out _

Remus tried not to laugh as the Uber turned down their street. He could see the lights blinking, but choose not to acknowledge it because he didn’t want to blow his cover. He was the shittiest liar, and it was a miracle that Sirius didn’t know yet.

Once the car parked, Remus thanked the driver and got out to hold the door open for Sirius.

Sirius frowned, blinking as they climbed out of the Uber. “Remus. Are the lights flickering or are those jalapeño poppers catching up with me?”

“Um, they are blinking…” Remus took their hand.

“No no. I am  _ not _ going to walk into that. The white noise axe murderer is in there, and I am not gonna be a horror movie victim.” Sirius stopped on the path to the door.

He tried not to laugh, squeezing their hand. “Can I go check? I don’t think a murderer is flicking our lights like that. It’s fucking weird and creepy, but I don’t think it’s a person.”

“So you admit it  _ is _ creepy!” Sirius crossed their arms. “It’s a ghost then.”

“It is creepy! Okay, I admit it. I still don’t know if it’s a ghost though. Why would we have one  _ now _ ?”

“Because it’s spooky season Remus,” they said drily.

Remus kissed them on the temple. “Okay. So what are we going to do all night? Stand here?”

“You can go in. And if there’s a ghost, scream and I’ll run in and save you…” They bit their lip. “I’m nearly forty, why is a not even proven ghost kicking me out of my own house?”

“We’ll go take it back!” He pressed a kiss to their lips before going to unlock the door. “You don’t think that squirrels can do this?”

“No! Do you?”

He grimaced. “No.” He opened the door and peeked in, glad that he could have his back to them.

Sirius crept behind him. Remus could hear them holding their breath. He really did feel bad about it to a point, but it was a prank that Sirius would find funny in the end.

“It’ll be okay, princess.” Remus assured them before creeping into the house, looking around.

“Anything?” Sirius’ hand went to his back. “This would be cute if we were in a haunted mansion, I would make you jump or hide behind you.”

“Yeah, real cute.” Remus chuckled as the lights stopped blinking. “Huh…”

Sirius made a concerned noise. “What the hell is it?”

“I don’t know.” Remus put an arm around them.

“Okay… if we’re sure there are no ghosts…”

“I don’t see or hear anything…” He pulled them along through the house towards the kitchen.

“Yeah… but the lights were flicking off and on, weren’t they?” Sirius kept a hold of his hand as they followed him.

“They were.” Remus nodded going towards the kettle. “If there are ghosts, I don’t think they’ll hurt us.”

“Friendly ghosts?”

“Yeah, friendly ones,” he assured them as he reached for the kettle. “I’ll protect you.”

“You better Daddy.” There was the sound of Sirius sitting at the table.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” He glanced over his shoulder as he turned on the water.

Sirius smiled at him, glancing around the room for a moment. “A kiss?”

“Yes, my love.” He clicked the kettle on before stepping closer to them.

“Hi,” they hummed, stretching up from their seat to meet him for a kiss.

“Hi baby.” Remus met them halfway, settling his hand on the side of their neck.

“Mm, thank you Daddy. You’ll protect me, won’t you?”

“Always, I promise. Maybe there’s a reason… other than ghosts. I don’t know what but.” He shrugged before kissing them again.

“Faulty electrics.” They chuckled.

“I’ll look into it, but whatever it is, we’re okay,” Remus promised as he carded his fingers through their hair.

“Okay.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “Shall we have a bath?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” He nodded. “We’ll lock ourselves up in our room for the night and cuddle and relax.”

Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

***

The Saturday before the Halloween party, Sirius and Remus decided to take Teddy to a haunted trail. It was going to be a big family outing, with Hope and Richard, James, Lily, Harry and Hettie, Alice, Frank, and Neville, and Marlene and Dorcas coming along, and Sirius was more than a little excited. 

If anything it was good to be getting out of the house because those strange occurrences of flickering lightbulbs and strange noises hadn’t really stopped, and they were trying to convince themselves  _ not _ to get freaked out. Only, they weren’t sure if it was working.

Sirius was stood in the living room doorway, watching Remus and Teddy chattering away in the living room. Teddy was finishing some homework before they went to the haunted trail--it was a condition of them going. Sirius had just tackled the dishes, and almost didn’t want to break how wonderful their husband and son looked; they could stand and watch the pair all day sometimes.

“I’m done!” Teddy stood up throwing his hands in the air. “Can we get ready to go now?”

Sirius chuckled, stepping into the living room proper. “Hi you two. It’s cold, piccolino, so make sure you put something warm on, okay?”

“Yeah, can we do makeup or something to look spooky?”

“Sure we can,” Sirius said, biting their lip around a smile. They padded over to the sofa and kissed Remus on the top of the head, then looked to their son. “What kind of spooky are you thinking?”

“Hmmm I don’t know? Maybe like the undead.” Teddy squinted.

Remus ruffled Teddy’s curls before smiling up at Sirius. “That sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“Hi caro.” Sirius grinned at Teddy. “Undead makeup it is. You want anything caro?”

“I’ll do whatever you think is good.” Remus reached up to squeeze their hand. “How about we go up and put on some warm clothes then Pada can do our makeup?”

“Sounds good. C’mon then,” Sirius said, clapping their hands as they straightened up and started towards the stairs.

Teddy clambered after them, quickly shooting in front of Sirius to reach the top of the steps first. “Ha!”

“There will never be a day something is not a competition in this house.” Remus chuckled behind them.

Sirius groaned, shaking their head. “I let you win, piccolino.”

“Lie!” Teddy shouted before darting into his room.

Sirius shot Remus a look, laughing as they made their way into the bedroom to find something warm and cosy. Remus flashed them a grin as he opened his drawer. “He’s so competitive, no idea where he gets that from.”

“I have  _ no _ idea what you mean,” Sirius retorted, giving him the most innocent smile.

“Oh yeah, sure.” He pulled out one of his favorite jumpers.

They pulled their own jumper on, pausing to appreciate Remus and peck a kiss to his cheek. “Mm, I love that jumper.”

“Yeah? It’s a nice blue, you did help me pick it out too.” Remus reached out to help them straighten their jumper.

“That’s why it’s wonderful, obviously.” Sirius grinned, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “Brings out your freckles.”

“Oh good. No wonder you picked it.” He laughed as Teddy came flying into the room.

“Ughhh, really?”

Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes. “Am I not allowed to hug your dad now?”

Teddy snickered, perching on the end of the bed. “You were looking at him like… all sappy.”

“Yeah, we do that alot.” Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Come on, Pada, let’s do our makeup.”

“Oh yeah, we’re so sappy.” Sirius sat on the bed next to Teddy after retrieving their makeup bag. “Alright, here we go.”

Eventually, Sirius had all three of them made up--Teddy as the undead, Sirius as a skeleton, and Remus as a devil. Sirius had found some red horns in their costume box that suited him down to the ground. They all bundled up and made their way to the car, then out to the haunted trail, where they were meeting everyone else.

“I wonder if they’ll have hot drinks.” Remus wondered as he started the car.

“I’m sure they will.” Sirius glanced to Teddy in the backseats. “Hot chocolate, piccolino?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Teddy, much like his father, had the biggest sweet tooth. “Harry’s going to scream so much you know?”

“Oh yeah? Like father, like son. Uncle James is a big scaredy-cat too.”

“We’re all bound to go deaf between them and Auntie Marly.” Remus snickered.

“Auntie Marly is the  _ worst _ ,” Teddy said, sounding like a proper teenager. “I mean, she’s the best, but she’s so loud.”

“Ha! Completely agree, did I ever tell you how she screamed the entire party after we got engaged? I’m not sure how she still has good vocal cords.”

“Oh, she had no voice at work the next day.” Sirius remembered how hoarse Marlene had sounded trying to teach her classes.

Teddy laughed. “I’m sure you made up for it, Pada.”

Sirius bit their lip, remembering then how hyper they were at work the next day, despite how fucking exhausted they were because of, well, because of all the fucking from the previous evening. “We managed.”

“They declared loudly to everyone they were engaged and told the story at near Auntie Marly levels.” Remus was smiling fondly in the driver’s seat as they got closer to the park.

“I suppose you’re right, caro,” Sirius said drily, rolling their eyes.

“I usually am.”

Teddy let out an “Ooooooooh,” from the back seat.

Sirius jabbed him in the side. “Mean.”

“Ah, hey! I’m driving! It’s true too.” He grinned at them.

“You can drive whilst I jab you, you’re not ticklish,  _ right? _ ” Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they pulled into the car park.

“True, but still. You shouldn’t do that… it’s not nice.” Remus was trying to tell them that they couldn’t do that without asking. Sirius smiled at him; they knew that, but they were a brat through and through.

“Okay, okay. I’ll be nice.”

“Sure,” Remus muttered as they parked.

“I SEE NEVILLE!” Teddy shouted.

“Wait ‘til the car’s stopped before you barrel out!” Sirius hurried out, to try and catch Teddy before he just bolted out to see his friends.

“I’m not going to barrel out.” He rolled his eyes as Remus snorted.

“Okay, Teddy, you are free,” Remus said as he turned the engine off. Without a moment’s pause, Teddy got out of the car--Sirius would definitely call that barreling.

Sirius snickered, shaking their head. “You’d think he didnt like us.”

“Ha, you would think. Typical pre-teen, but he loves us very much.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Come on, you beautiful skull.”

“My devil,” Sirius murmured, kissing him quickly. 

Remus smiled one more time before getting out of the car. Sirius followed him out, wrapping their scarf around their neck and crossing over to see the rest of the group. 

“Hi Hope, hi Richard.” They passed around the hugs, jokingly ignoring Marlene for a moment. When she squawked in protest, Sirius threw up a hand. “I saw you twelve hours ago!”

“So!” Marlene hurried over to them.

“HEY! What about me?” James came hurrying over.

“I was literally drawing breath to say hi, bro!” Sirius rolled their eyes, hugging him tightly.

“You better have been.”

“See, dramatic.” Remus hummed somewhere nearby.

“They’re both awful,” Lily said from equally nearby.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I know, c’mon, let’s go get scared.”

“YES!” Teddy jumped up with a whooping noise and Hettie gave him a little shove.

Hope came up next to them as they started to walk towards the start of the trail. In the distance they could hear screams and see some flashing lights. “Sirius, dear, I heard you’re having a problem at home with some spirits.”

Sirius frowned for a moment. “Oh, did Remus mention it? I don’t know if it’s  _ spirits. _ ”

“He did indeed. Would you like me to come do a cleansing?” She asked as they could hear Dorcas chuckling behind them.

“Maybe it would help? Remus thought it was squirrels for a minute but it’s not fucking squirrels.”

“No, I doubt it is. You know your husband, he’s so logical about things, he can’t see past what’s right in front of him.” Hope waved a hand.

“That’s true… I think I’d rather it be squirrels though.”

“It might be, don’t worry, dear.” She patted them on the shoulder as they got to the head of the trail.

Sirius let out a breath, nodding. If anyone could fix it, it would be Hope. “Yeah, thanks Hope.”

“You’re welcome… oh, look at that lovely mask, Richard.” Hope fell back in the group to walk with him.

Sirius watched the kids running ahead, glancing around the group of adults to find their husband. If it was spirits, Hope would fix it, and if it was squirrels, they would get over it.

“Do you see that bloke in the tree up there? How’s that meant to be scary? I can see the foothold.” Remus scoffed as he caught up with Sirius.

Sirius snickered, linking their arm through his. “Generally, we tend to look at ground level in these kind of places.”

“Oh yeah.” He tugged them a little closer as some lady popped out from behind some bushes.

“Ah! Ha, oh your makeup!” Sirius laughed, knowing they were probably meant to be scared but they were all cuddled up with Remus and he would look after them both.

Remus snickered as the girl who was clearly trying not to grin at the compliment growled at Marlene. Marlene’s screech was supersonic, Sirius was sure. She jumped, practically leaping into Dorcas’ arms. Dorcas, just like the Dom she was, caught her wife with a chuckle.

“This isn’t as -- OH MY GOD!” James shouted behind them somewhere and Lily sounded like she was trying not to laugh too hard.

Sirius snickered, leaning their head on Remus’ shoulder. “When we’ve got spirits in the house this isn’t so scary, huh?”

“Mam got to you too?” He laughed watching Teddy growl back at some person dressed as a monster.

“She said she would come over and cleanse the house.” Sirius pulled out their phone, trying to film some of the trail for their Instagram stories. They must’ve been shared somewhere recently because their engagement had skyrocketed but that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Yeah? Think we should take her up on it, doesn’t sound like it’d hurt.”

“Right? We’ll figure it out.”

Remus nodded as they came across a large structure that looked a bit like a hut made out of black wood in a small clearing. There was some bloke on very tall stilts stalking around. “We will, I’m not worried my love.”

“Good.” Sirius smiled at him before looking up at the structure. “Oh, this is so cool.”

“How’d they make it?” Teddy came bouncing over to them. “It’s better than that tree house we tried to make before.”

“Yeah, it most certainly is.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius laughed, ruffling Teddy’s curls. “Mhmm, much better.”

“Can I stay at Neville’s tonight? Auntie Alice said it’s okay.” Teddy grinned, ignoring the man who was walking around the three of them with an obviously fake knife.

“Mm, I don’t see why not, piccolino.”

“Fine by me, annwyl. You don’t have homework and it’s a Friday night.” Remus shrugged one shoulder then gave Sirius a knowing look.

_ Oh. _ Sirius knew what that look meant. Remus had been meh the last they knew, but that could change at the drop of a hat. They nodded, smiling back. “Alright piccolino.”

“Whoop!” Teddy went off towards the preteens/teens again.

Sirius smiled and leaned against Remus’ sides. “Do I sense some kind of scale tipping some sort of way?”

“Oh, maybe…” Remus trailed off.

“Ooh, I see.” They smiled, kissing his cheek before turning back to the trail.

Admittedly, there was one or two moments that made Sirius jump, but really they were content watching the kids run around and scream, and stroll along in the cool evening. Marlene ended up getting a piggyback from Dorcas for most of the night, and James was trying to pretend he wasn’t scared. The further along they got, the more sugary sweets the kids ate and the more glad they were Teddy was staying with Al this evening so she could deal with the sugar crash.

There was a pause where the adults got spiked hot chocolate and the kids got the normal kind, and Sirius’ fingers were a little cold so they were glad for the warmth. They scrolled idly through their Instagram, smiling as a meme from a BDSM page they followed popped up, and then another video from a creator they followed, who happened to share their penchant for being an utter brat.

Oh, that was an idea.

***

Remus was glad that Teddy wanted to hang out with Neville tonight because he wanted to have sometime with Sirius when they got home. They hadn’t had any  _ ghost _ visits recently, but Remus had none planned tonight either because he wanted to have some fun.

“Should we have some wine?” Remus asked as they got to the door.

Sirius’ hand fell to his back. “Mm, that sounds nice. It is Friday.”

“No workshop in the morning?” He let them step inside to greet Bucky.

“Nope!” Sirius grinned, patting Bucky. “Marlene’s taking it, she lost our game.”

“Ha, excellent.” He shut the door behind him. “So lots of wine and maybe I’ll be nice later?”

“Maybe…” Sirius gave him a sweet smile. “I can put a record on.”

“That sounds perfect, you do that while I get the wine, princess.” Remus dropped a kiss on to the top of their head before heading into the kitchen.

“Yes Daddy,” they hummed, and Remus heard their footsteps, followed by Bucky’s claws on the wooden floor.

He let out a soft breath at the name, going for their glasses and the wine they had stuck in the fridge yesterday after shopping. “Did you have fun?”

“Mm, I really did. The trail was so fun! And watching the kids have fun is always great.”

“Yeah, it was great, even though it’s a little chilly,” he said, padding into the living room again.

“A little,” Sirius said, standing at the record player to play the vinyl they had picked. “But Daddy can warm me up, and I’ll keep you warm too.”

“I will warm you up.” He smiled, sitting down on the sofa. “Come here, princess.” With a grin he held his arms out after he set aside the wine.

Sirius smiled at him, grabbing their phone from the record player table, and padded over to stand before him. The phone was recording, but Remus knew they were more attached to it recently because their numbers were doing well.

“Hi Daddy,” they hummed, slipping their hand into his.

“Hi princess, come on.” He gave their hand a little tug.

Almost surprisingly, Sirius gave in and perched on his lap, leaning in to kiss him softly. He grinned, leaning up to cup their cheek, happy to have them in his lap. Then, out of nowhere, Sirius pushed his arm away and stood up from his lap with a little noise of protest, shoving him in the chest.

After a beat of disbelief, Remus acted. “EXCUSE YOU!” He shouted before reaching out and catching them by their back pocket. “What are you doing?”

Sirius stopped, and Remus heard the sound of stitching ripping just a little. They shuddered, glancing back at him, but stayed quiet. Remus was sure that was a  _ smirk _ on their lips, or at the very least a sly little smile.

“Who do you think you are pushing me like that?” He slipped his arms around their waist and pulled them into his lap.

“Ah!” Sirius yelped as they fell back into his lap, wriggling a little and trying to fight his grip. “Maybe—maybe you’re being very handsy.”

“Really? You don’t want me to be handsy then?” He raised an eyebrow and let them go, knowing what they wanted and deciding to do the opposite.

Sirius huffed, tossing their phone onto the sofa beside Remus. “Maybe if Daddy is very nice to me instead.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to be nice. You sat on my lap then shoved me away. I think I was being nice before it happened.” Remus looked up at them.

“That’s very entitled,” they said sagely, looking very innocent.

Remus blinked a few times, at their extra brattiness. “I’m not sure who you think you’re talking to.”

Sirius tapped their bottom lip in thought. “I’m not sure either.”

“Oh, okay.” Remus nodded, not that it really was okay, but he’d get there with a punishment eventually.

“Mhmm, it’s a shame, really.”

“Yeah, too bad.” He wasn’t budging yet.

Sirius had that mischievous light in their eyes, trying to pout and look sad but they were fighting a smile from their face. “Yeah, but it’s my body, isn’t it? All mine and I’m in charge of it, because consent—” they tapped him on the nose with every next word— “is—”  _ tap _ — “key, isn't it?” They said in the sweetest voice.

“That is true -- to a point -- but we have an understanding, don’t we?” Remus was very tempted to pull them over his lap and tickle them til they cried.

“Do we?” They feigned confusion.

“Mmm, maybe I’m wrong then.” He hummed.

Sirius bit their lip. “You’ll have to remind me.”

“Go upstairs to the pole room, princess,” he spoke in a low voice. Sirius just stayed right where they were, biting their lip around a smile. “You’re treading very close to punishment.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Go upstairs  _ now _ . You’re the biggest brat.” His hands clenched at his side. Sirius took a long moment to look over him, still smiling as they leaned in closer to him.

“Make me,” they whispered.

Remus sighed with a sweet smile before his hand went up to grab the hair at the base of their skull and yanked them closer. “You’re about to get tickled.”

The noise Sirius made was halfway between a yelp and a moan, their eyes going wide. They seemed a little breathless when they spoke. “Very entitled.”

_ Well _ . With a huff he let go of their hair and pushed them back on to the sofa. Sirius’ back hit the sofa with an audible thud before they squirmed and went to sit up. He didn’t give them a chance, moving to straddle their hips quickly. Without saying anything one hand went to their neck as the other trailed down their stomach.

“I am, very entitled,” he growled in their ear.

Sirius made the most delicious noise in response, their back arching. “Oh—oh yeah?”

“You’re all mine, princess.” The hand trailing down, cupping them through their jeans. “All Daddy’s.”

“Ah, fuck,” Sirius breathed. “I don—don’t know what you mean.”

“Every bit of you and  _ mine _ , princess, and you know that. You want to be good now and listen to Daddy or not?” He kept his voice low in their ear.

Remus could feel the exact moment Sirius went to pieces, feeling and hearing them shudder, their cock twitching beneath his palm. “Ye—yes Daddy.”

“Good, princess. Now, I’m going to let go of you and you’re going to go upstairs and kneel on the sofa.” Remus gave his fingers on their neck a little squeeze.

“Mmm, yes Daddy.”

“Good princess.” He kissed them softly before standing up from the sofa. “Upstairs  _ now _ .”

When Sirius sat up, they were flushed and looked a little unsteady. They nodded, biting their lip, and stood, heading for the stairs.

“Princess,” he called after them.

Sirius paused in the doorway, looking over their shoulder at him with the most innocent expression.

“Whose are you?”

The smile on their lips widened a little as they scraped their teeth over their lower lip. “Hmm…”

Remus tried not to roll his eyes. What on earth did he have to do to them tonight? Hand in the throat usual meant instant mush and the added  _ don’t you want to be good for Daddy  _ certainly should have cinched it.

“I think Daddy’s?” Their brow furrowed as they looked over their limbs like there might be a label somewhere… they did in fact have one on their hip but it wasn’t visible at the moment. “But I’m not sure.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to get too angry. “Who do you belong to? Who gets to be entitled to your body?”

“Hmm, that’s a tough one.”

Welp, that was it. He took a step forward, narrowing his eyes at them. “You are on one tonight.”

Sirius stood their ground for a moment, before Remus took another  _ tiny _ step forward, then they gave a little shriek and ran towards the stairs. Oh, he was going to kill them -- metaphorically -- when he got his hands on them. He took off after Sirius, hoping he could catch up because they were so fast.

“Princess!” He shouted at them. Sirius let out another yelp, scrambling up the stairs. “You are in the biggest trouble.” Remus clambered after them, trying to make up some ground by taking the steps two at a time.

“Only if you catch me!” Sirius called back, skidding a little as they ran for the pole room, shoving the door closed behind them. Just before it shut Remus caught the door and jammed his foot in so they couldn’t close it.

“Okay, not a problem.”

Sirius was silent for a beat. “Shit.”

“Yeah, huh?” Remus grinned at them, pushing the door open enough to slip through then closing it behind him. He could hear Sirius’ intake of breath as they stepped backwards, eyes fixed on him. “You’re in big trouble.”

Sirius bit their lip, looking wide-eyed at him as they stepped backwards. They kept their gaze on him, like a deer in the headlights.

Then their back hit the mirrored wall and the realisation dawned over their face that they were well and truly trapped. “Daddy.”

“What is it, princess?” Remus asked, stepping a little closer to them.

“I love you,” they said sweetly, as if that would get them out of punishment.

Remus laughed at their sudden change of heart. “I love you too, very much, but that doesn’t take back all your brattiness.”

“I love you very much Daddy.” Sirius took a breath, then went to try and sidle past him.

“I know you do. It does not change what you just did.” He took another few steps. They let out the cutest squeak, shuffling to the side a little. “Who do you belong to? Who’s entitled to your body, princess?” Remus took another step, coming to stand toe to toe with Sirius.

Sirius pressed back against the wall, eyes wide. “Daddy.”

“Oh, you do remember.” Remus smirked, reaching up slowly to put his hands on the wall just above their shoulders.

Sirius bit their lip. “I finally managed to recall it,” they said so softly Remus almost didn’t hear, frozen to the spot—not that they would be able to move anyway.

“You’re very smart, you forgot on purpose.” He looked down at them.

“Did I?” Sirius leaned in a little, peeling away from the wall as if they were going to stretch up and kiss him.

Keeping his body close to them, Remus moved his head back so they couldn’t kiss him. “I know you did because you’re very smart but very bratty. You can’t get out of being punished just by being sweet now.”

Sirius pouted. “What are you gonna do to me?”

“You’ll find out. Right now you’re going to go kneel on the couch.” Remus pointed behind him. “We’re going to wash our makeup off, and then you’re going to be punished.”

“The devil costume suits you right now, though,” they said, with the tiniest hint of a smile.

“Oh yeah? I could say the same for your skull because you’re going to be dead after this all.” He smiled back sweetly.

Sirius visibly swallowed. “Uh-oh.”

“Yeah, uh-oh.”

“You have to let me move if you want me to kneel.”

Remus nodded, stepping back. “Go ahead.”

Sirius didn’t pause this time, or look like they were about to run for it. Instead they crossed to the sofa and knelt, watching him carefully.

“Good, now I’m going to get the makeup wipes. If you move from that position then you’re going to not come tonight.” Remus gave them a hard look, hoping that he was getting his point across.

Sirius looked like a puppy bopped on the nose with a newspaper. “Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you, princess.” He smiled before opening the door to cross over to their room. Thankfully he didn’t hear any protestation from Sirius, or any movement.

Remus took his time, collecting the makeup wipes from the bathroom before pausing in their bedroom. An idea popped into his head. The other month some Dom at the club was saying how they had their sub write lines as a punishment, and honestly if that wasn’t a great punishment at the moment then Remus didn’t know what was. So he grabbed his journal from his nightstand along with a pen before going back to the pole room. Sirius was kneeling on the sofa just where he left them, biting their lip. Remus could see the bulge in their jeans, too.

“Did you move princess?” Remus asked.

Sirius shook their head, looking offended that he’d even asked. “No Daddy.”

“Are you sure?” Remus raised an eyebrow, setting the journal and pen down next to them. They gave the journal a strange look before looking back up to him, then murmured something so quiet Remus couldn’t make it out. “Louder, princess.”

“I loosened my belt a notch because it was hurting,” they said, a little louder.

“You didn’t ask.” Remus shook his head. “You moved when I told you not to.”

Sirius squirmed. “Only a little bit.”

“You don’t want to come tonight, I guess.” He opened the pack of wipes.

“I do! I do, Daddy, I really do. Please, please. I’ll make it up to you, I just undid my belt. I didn’t touch myself.”

“What were my directions before I left the room?” He asked before scrubbing at his face with the wipe.

“Not to move.”

“And what do you do then?” Remus glanced in the mirror to make sure he got all the makeup.

Sirius sighed. “Moved. But only a little bit! And I told you about it!”

“That’s not how this works. You should have asked.” Remus tossed the wipe away before taking the horns off. Sirius just pouted, giving him the sweetest puppy dog eyes. “So I shouldn’t get you off tonight.” He pulled out another wipe for Sirius.

“Please please please. I’m sorry I didn’t ask but I didn’t want to shout and I wanted to sit here and wait for my punishment like a good princess. Please, I want Daddy to get me off.”

“But you didn’t sit like a good princess because you didn’t follow directions.” He shook his head, going to take their makeup off, putting one hand on the side of their neck to keep them still.

Sirius stayed very very still, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I just loosened my belt,” they said, before closing their eyes so Remus could remove their makeup.

“I don’t care, you didn’t listen.” He scrubbed at a stubborn spot.

“Ow,” Sirius muttered, pouting. “Daddy I’m so sorry, please please I’ll be so good.”

“I don’t think you deserve it.” Remus shrugged, continuing to clean them up.

Sirius pouted but fell silent, tipping their head up. He finished with their makeup, before throwing out the wipe and going over to the trunk.

“Put the belt back to how it was,” he instructed as he opened the lid to retrieve one of their collars. Sirius bit their lip before shifting their hips a little and tightening their belt. “Thank you for listening.” He plucked up their red leather collar.

“It’s uncomfy,” they said softly, squirming.

“That’s too bad.” Remus put on a fake frown as he went back to them. “Maybe if you listened, princess I wouldn’t have made you do it.”

“I could’ve just not told you…”

He rolled his eyes, slipping the collar around their neck. “Yeah? Maybe that means the punishment will be a little less, but you’re still being punished because you’re bad.”

“I know. I was bad, Daddy, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Then you know you’re going to get your punishment.” He fastened the collar before standing up in front of them.

“I know. Daddy can punish me.”

“That’s right.” Remus grinned then gestured to the journal. “Open up that journal to the first blank page and pick up the pen.”

Sirius frowned, looking more than a little confused as they did as he asked. “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“What are you gonna make me do?” They flipped to a blank page and picked up the pen, clicking it a few times.

“You’re going to write  _ Daddy is entitled to my body. He can do whatever he wants  _ fifty times in your best writing -- since you need a reminder.” Remus sat down on the couch next to then.

Sirius frowned. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay.” They bit their lip then scraped their hair back from their face before starting to write. They looked in such deep concentration, bless them.

Remus chuckled, watching as the pen scrawled over the paper. He had plans to make this a very long night.

***

Remus was making them write  _ lines _ .

_ Lines _ .

After chasing them upstairs and cornering them and getting all assertive and possessive, he was making them write lines. They had his journal on their knee, writing as quickly and neatly as they could, and trying to ignore how worked up they were. 

Every so often they had to stop to count, and it seemed to be taking forever, that was only twenty.

“This is what happens when princesses are bad,” Remus said next to them.

Sirius groaned, dropping the pen for a moment to stretch their fingers. “I thought Daddy liked me being bad.”

“I didn’t say to stop,” Remus said in a harsh tone, his eyebrow cocked.

“I’m stretching my hand! I’ll carry on,” they huffed, picking the pen up again.

“I’m sorry, did you just raise your voice at me?” They felt a hand on their back.

“No.” They knew they sounded a little sullen as they went back to the lines.

Remus shook his head. “You didn’t, so I was hearing things?”

“No.” That was twenty three.

“So you did raise your voice?”

“My hand hurts. I spoke a little louder because Daddy told me to speak louder earlier.” Twenty four.

“You have to ask for permission to do things. You know that. I also told you to speak up when you were whispering and trying to hide something from me.” His nails trailed down their back. “How many lines do you have?”

Sirius let out a low noise, back arching. “Fuck, ah—twenty five left,” they said as they wrote  _ whenever he wants. _

“Good, halfway there. Though, I should add ten more for raising your voice and not asking to drop the pen.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to their neck.

Sirius bit their lip, tilting their head to the side. “I’m halfway. What are we gonna do after?”

“I’m going to take my time with you,” was all that Remus said. “Keep writing.”

_ Fuck. _ They were lying if they said that didn’t make their stomach do somersaults. “Yes Daddy,” they hummed, still baring their neck for him as they wrote. Twenty seven.

Remus’ teeth scraped up their neck. “If you didn’t move I would have only made you write 40.”

“Mmm, but you wouldn’t want me to be uncomfy would you Daddy?”

“No, but you didn’t ask so you get punished.”

Sirius pouted, concentrating on writing. Thirty.

“It’s your own fault, princess.” Remus nipped at another spot on their neck.

“Ah, I know. But I’m a brat, aren’t I Daddy?” Thirty two.

“A very big brat, we know that.” His hand slid to their arse.

“Yeah.” Sirius bit their lip, arching into him just a little. They were trying to focus on the lines, not thinking about their sore hand or how worked up they were.

Remus' hands worked around to their waist towards their belt. “But you’re going to be very good for Daddy the rest of the night, aren’t you?”

Sirius was trying so hard not to squirm. “Yes Daddy.”

“I know you are because you can be really good when you want.” His fingers started to undo the belt.

“Yeah, I’ll be good for you Daddy. Do whatever you want.” Sirius bit their lip. Thirty five.

Remus hummed, removing their belt slowly. “I know you will.”

They could feel their heart beating in their throat, desire pooling in the pit of their stomach. Sirius’ eyes closed briefly in an attempt to concentrate, writing a little quicker. God, fifty seemed like so much and they just wanted Remus to have his way with them already.

When they got to forty, Remus worked at the slowest pace to undo the button and zip on their jeans. He still hadn’t stopped kissing their neck. Jesus, Sirius couldn’t think, they were just concentrating on breathing and writing the lines.

Forty five.

“Five more,” he whispered as his fingers teased at the waistband of their underwear. Sirius groaned, their handwriting going somewhat shaky. “Keep writing prettily.”

“M’trying Daddy.” They took a breath, concentrating. Forty seven.

“Yeah?” Remus’ fingers ghosted over their cock.

Sirius’ hand clenched around the pen. “Fuck.”

“Don’t stop.”

“Forty eight.”

“You’re doing so good, baby.” His fingers slipped under their waistband.

Forty nine. Then they would be done with their punishment and getting the absolute shit beaten out of them so very soon.

“That’s it, princess. I’m so proud.” He bit down on the juncture of their neck.

“Ah! Oh fuck, I, one—one more.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus gave them a slow stroke.

Sirius practically sobbed, they were sure.  _ Daddy is entitled to my body. He can do whatever he wants.  _ Fifty.

“Thank you, you did so good, princess. Now, whose are you?” Remus’ hand moved from their cock to take the journal.

“Daddy’s.” Sirius shifted, squirming a little. They still held onto the pen, not daring to drop it.

“And what can I do to you?” Remus took the pen from their fingers.

“Whatever you want.” 

“Exactly.” Remus kissed their forehead. “Stand up.”

Sirius’ legs were a little shaky as they did what he asked, raking a hand through their hair. God, they loved him.

“Good, now undress.” He watched them with hungry eyes. He was sitting down and Sirius was standing but god they still felt like he was looming over them. Their hands were shaking as they pulled their jumper up over their head, not being particularly slow, but making sure to give Remus a good view. They were wearing the lace bralette Remus had gotten them a few years ago, despite the rest of their outfit not being particularly femme, but it balanced out nicely in their head, because they were feeling resolutely in the middle at the moment.

“Mmm, that’s still so pretty on you. It fits you perfectly. You’re so stunning.” His voice was all low and deep like it got when they did this. Sirius kept their gaze fixed on his, feeling their cheeks flush at the compliment as they pushed their jeans from their hips.

Remus shifted, standing up. For a moment they thought he was going to touch them, but instead he went to the trunk. Sirius kicked their jeans away, trying to shake off the pang of anticipatory desire. 

“Underwear too Daddy?”

“Hmm, actually keep that on.” He smirked over his shoulder at them as he was bent over looking into the trunk.

Sirius smiled, feeling warm all over. “You like my lacy underwear?”

“I do, you look so good… you look good in everything but something about these really look nice.” Remus straightened up, holding the rope, lube, and the cane.  _ The cane _ . Sirius swallowed, feeling their whole body tighten in anticipation. “You’re being so good now, hmm?” He smiled, walking over to them.

“Yeah. Daddy put me in my place and now I’m being good.”

“Good.” Remus kissed them softly before setting the lube and cane down.

“What should I do Daddy?”

“Hmm, I’m trying to decide how I want you for now.”

Sirius shuddered, biting their lip. Sometimes it still amazed them how much this got them worked up, standing in their underwear waiting for Remus to decide what to do with them.

“Turn around for me.”

They did so. Slowly, showing off their body just like they knew how to. Behind them they heard Remus groan before one of his hands wrapped around their wrist. They tamped down their instinct to resist, sinking into him.

“Are you gonna be really nice now, Daddy?”

“As long as you’re good, princess.” The rope wrapped around their wrist, once, twice before Remus grabbed Sirius’ other arm.

They tilted their head back onto his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “I’ll be so good Daddy.”

“Good, you should be after writing lines.” He kissed their cheek.

“My hand hurts from writing lines.”

“You poor thing, you learned your lesson though, I’m sure.” Remus tightened the rope before knotting it again.

“Ah, I did, I did.”

“You were so very bad, completely forgot that you have Daddy’s name tattooed on you.” He stepped away once the tie was done.

“I know, I forgot and was really naughty. I’m very sorry Daddy.” They rocked back onto their heels as he stepped away, trying not to lose their balance as they looked at him in the mirror.

“You didn’t forget, you’re very smart.” Remus smirked, moving around to stand in front of them.

“I like pushing you,” Sirius admitted, biting their lip.

Remus hummed. “It’s not nice. Now you’re being punished.”

“I thought my punishment was lines.”

“That was your punishment for not listening and running away and being bratty. I told you if you didn’t listen I wouldn’t let you come and then you still moved when I said not to.” Remus leaned back against the pole, arms crossed.

Sirius pulled out their sweetest puppy-dog eyes, pouting at him. Despite the fact he looked so damn gorgeous like that and they wanted to just throw themselves at him. “I’m really sorry Daddy.”

“Yeah? How sorry, princess.” His eyes trailed down their body as he licked his lips. They shivered, practically feeling the heat of his gaze.

“Really, very sorry. So sorry Daddy, I’ll do anything to make it up to you, on my knees all night or not coming when you fuck me.”

“You will?” Remus asked them, still not moving from where he was.

“Yeah, I will.” Christ, they were going to regret that second offer but whenever he got them begging like this the words just came tumbling out. “I will. Should I get on my knees for Daddy? You can choke me and fuck my pretty mouth, or—or tell me to do whatever you want.”

“Of course. On your knees then.” He stood up straight.

Sirius didn't wobble as they sank to one knee then the other; god knows they were practised enough at being on their knees whilst tied up. They kept their back straight, looking up at Remus looking like a damn deity.

He looked down at them with a smile that made their toes curl. “You look perfect like this,” Remus whispered before going to undo the button of his jeans. They couldn’t look away from his fingers, biting their lip.

“All pretty kneeling for Daddy? Tied up and worked up and desperate to be good?”

“Mmm, yeah.” They watched him push his jeans and briefs down, his hard cock right in front of their lips.

Sirius swallowed, stomach flipping in anticipation as they leaned forward just a little, eager to close the gap and get him down their throat.

“Stay still, I didn’t say you could move,” he reminded them.

“Yes Daddy,” they said, purposefully breathy so the warm air would hit his cock.

Remus let out a soft noise before pulling off his jumper and the tshirt he had under it. Sirius happily watched him, drinking in how gorgeous he was. They opened their mouth a little, lips parting to try and tempt him to hurry it along.

Apparently, he took the hint as his fingers went to grip their hair and his hips moved forward. “You’re going to be good, princess.”

Sirius nodded as much as they could, eyes flickering all over his body. “I’ll be so good for Daddy, let him fuck my pretty mouth however he—”

Remus didn’t let them finish, the tip of his cock brushed against their lips. “I know, I know you’re so perfect.” He pushed into their mouth as he grip tightened in their hair. Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut as they let their jaw fall lax, concentrating on not choking. It was fucking glorious.

Above them, Remus made the most beautiful noise as he pressed deeper. For a moment he watched them but soon his head tipped back, mouth open. Sirius’ stomach fluttered, knowing they could give him so much pleasure. They swallowed around him, squirming a little as they tongued over the sensitive underside of his cock.

“Oh, fuck fuck you’re so -- oh Christ -- amazing.” Remus moaned, fucking their mouth.

Sirius wasn’t sure how they managed to smile, surrendering to him completely and letting him do whatever the hell he wanted. They instinctively wanted to hold his hips or rake their nails down his thighs but they were tied tight and that was okay too.

“Mmm, fuck I’m close already.  _ Ah _ .” Remus tugged tighter at their head.

“Mmm—mmhm,” was all they could get out, shuddering a little at the pain across their scalp. The idea of Remus coming always got them so worked up.

“Should I come down your thr--throat or on your--your face?”

Oh god, they didn’t want to choose. Sirius managed to open their eyes, looking up at him and hoping their expression conveyed their thoughts—wherever Daddy wants. Remus looked back down at them, his eyes all dark and a flush creeping down his chest. After another few thrusts, Remus pulled out of their mouth and took a hold of his cock in his free hand.

“Shit, you’re so fucking perfect.” He let out another moan that made Sirius squirm.

Sirius gasped in a breath, keeping their gaze fixed on him. “Fuck, ah, please c—please come on my face Daddy, please.”

“Ah -- fuck.” Another delicious noise slipped from his lips as he gave himself a few firm strokes. A moment later, he was coming on their cheek and lips and chin. Sirius’ stomach launched into a gymnastic routine, their toes curling, cock twitching, as they felt Remus’ come trickle warmly down their cheek.

“Fuck.”

Remus just answered in a groan as he shuddered, holding on to their hair as if that was what was keeping him standing. “Shit.”

Sirius licked their lips, looking up at him. Not that they could move because he was holding so tightly, and the idea of them keeping him standing made their insides clench too. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Mmm, yeah -- you’re so welcome princess.” Remus took a deep breath, trying to regain his control it seemed.

“Daddy is so nice to me.” They shifted, finding the ropes were still tight. “I look pretty with Daddy’s come on my face?”

“Oh yeah, somehow you look even prettier than usual.” Remus let go of their hair.

Despite the situation, Sirius felt their cheeks warm at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“To clarify, where on your gender scale are you?” Remus asked, still breathing hard.

Sirius smiled, god he was so sweet. “In the middle, confuse the straights. Don’t care if you say cock or pussy so long as I can be good.”

“Okay, just making sure because I didn’t think you were feeling near femme then I saw your underthings.” Remus bent down and kissed the top of their head.

“Yeah,” they said softly. “Not femme, but not not femme. It’s all good today.”

“All right.” Remus straightened back up. “On your feet.”

Sirius swallowed, hearing the softness in his voice fade away, then shifted and stood up, not wobbling at all. They were a little surprised they still had Remus’ come all over their face—usually he liked cleaning it up more than leaving it there—but they didn’t mind so much.

***

Remus’ head was still swimming after coming on Sirius’ face. They were so stunning covered in his come willing to do whatever he wanted. Right now he was having a hard time deciding how he wanted Sirius right now. All the options were flickering through his mind and each one seemed good.

“I want you to stand against the pole so your forehead is against it,” he said after finally making a choice.

Sirius bit their lip as they stepped forward, teeth scraping over a smear of his come still over their mouth. “Yes Daddy,” they murmured, doing so.

“Thank you, princess. You’re so good when you’re listening.” He padded over to the sofa to pick up the cane. “Who’s entitled to your body?”

Sirius turned their head a little away from the pole to watch what he was doing, then apparently remembered their instructions. Remus could see their hands clenching behind their back. “Daddy is.”

“I didn’t say to move your head,” He reminded them, holding up the cane. “What can I do to your body?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” They shifted, their breathing sharp and shallow. “Daddy can do whatever he wants to my body.”

“That’s right, princess.” Remus smiled as he reached out to rub a hand down their back. “It’s all mine and I can do what I want.”

Sirius arched just a little as Remus felt a shiver run up their spine. “Yeah—yes Daddy.”

“And if you don’t want something what do you say?”

“I safeword. I say waffles, but I don’t—don’t want to right now. Please please. Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Just making sure because you seemed to have forgotten earlier.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“I didn’t. I’m sorry. I wanna be good, Daddy. Please.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus stepped back and appreciated how good they look right now with their arm tied back in their lacy underwear. They could barely stand still, squirming just the tiniest bit as they waited. The way they wriggled made their arse look even more tempting, too.

“Daddy please.” Their voice was a whisper.

“Please, what, princess?”

“Do… ah, do something.”

“Do something…” Remus tried not to laugh running his hand over the cane.

Sirius made a frustrated little noise, stamping one foot. Remus could see their pout in the mirror. “Are you—are you gonna cane me? Please? Give me pretty stripes?”

“Stop being pouty,” he tutted, trying not to laugh.

With another huff, Sirius arched their hips a little. “Pretty please cane me, Daddy.”

Remus’ stomach flipped at their begging. “Oh, there it is. Of course, princess.” He grinned as he adjusted his grip on the cane before bringing it down against them.

Sirius yelped, shuddering as Remus watched the white stripe turn red. He smiled before hitting them again.

“Is this what you wanted princess?”

“Ah! Fuck, ye—yeah, yeah thank you Daddy.”

Remus gave them another swat with the cane, looking in the mirror to watch their reaction as he struck them.

“Ah! Ow,  _ ow. _ ” Sirius was breathing hard as they shifted their weight from side to side, their eyes clenching shut. “Fuck.”

“You look gorgeous with my come on your face and the stripes on your arse and thighs.” He hit them one more time before moving closer to them. “You’re doing so good.”

Sirius groaned, and Remus noticed them leaning their weight into the pole a little more. “Shit, feels so good. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” After one more smack, Remus tugged their underwear down and nudged at Sirius to kick it off before he held his free hand up to their lips. As much as he loved the underwear, he had plans to tease them relentlessly. “Get those nice and wet, hmm?”

“Holy fuck, y—yes Daddy,” Sirius mumbled, turning blindly towards his hand for a moment before their eyes flickered open. God, they looked so obscene with his come everywhere, licking his fingers.

Remus smiled at them softly, giving them a soft tap with the cane as he watched them. Whenever his fingers were in Sirius’ mouth he thought about the first time they did that. Sirius hummed around his fingers, looking up at him. Their eyes were so glassy with how deep in subspace they were. Sirius turned their head a little, trying to lean towards him so they could lavish his fingers with more attention, but they knew they shouldn’t move from the pole.

“Good, princess, that’s enough now,” he said softly before he pressed a kiss to their temple.

Sirius pulled back after only a second’s delay, pouting a little. They nipped the pad of his finger, still trying to catch their breath. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, princess.” Remus hummed as he dropped his hand behind them. “Legs a little further apart?”

“Yeah, please—please, whatever you want.” They shifted their weight again, stepping their feet a little further apart.

His stomach twisted happily, pressing his wet finger against their entrance. “Look at you being so good and listening to Daddy, hmm?” Remus asked as his finger circled lightly against them. Sirius moaned, their eyes closing again as they tried to push back against him. “Stay still.” He gave them another swat, still moving his finger.

“Ah, fuck, sorry—sorry Daddy.” Sirius moaned again, their body shuddering at the cane.

“It’s okay, princess, I know you’re trying really hard.” Remus tucked the cane under his arm so he could bring his other hand down over their balls. “So good, I’m so proud.”

The noise they made in response was so sweet, and made Remus’ stomach flip again. “Ahh, oh god, I—please, please.”

“No, princess.” Remus shook his head as his fingers grazed over the underside of their cock with his wet fingers still teased against them.

“Please, please please. I wanna be good, I wanna—I wanna be good for Daddy, I just wanna be good.”

“You are being good for Daddy, you’re being so good.” He leaned forward to press kisses over their shoulder. Almost immediately, they tilted towards him, head going back to his shoulder.

“Ahh, feels so good. I just—just wanna be good.”

Remus smiled at them as his fingers continued to move over them. “You’re the best princess.”

“I wanna come, please. Please Daddy.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered open as they tilted their head to press a haphazard kiss to his jaw.

“No, princess.” He shook his head. “Absolutely not. We’re not even close to done tonight.”

Sirius let out some sort of cross between a moan and a sob, their body weight sinking into him.

“Oh, baby, I know that you can wait. I know you can do it.” Remus kissed them softly. “You’re so good for Daddy and I know you can wait.”

“Please, fuck. I just—just wanna be good.”

“And you are, you’re perfect.” He wrapped his fingers around the base of their cock. “You’re the best princess.”

Sirius’ hips bucked forward as they bit their lip hard, burying their face into Remus’ neck. “Ahh, Daddy, please.”

“Do you want more spanking?” Remus hummed softly, stroking their cock.

“Whatever—ever Daddy wants.”

Remus nodded with a big grin. “Yeah, that’s the right answer, princess. Who’s entitled to your body, hmm?”

He felt Sirius’ cock twitch against his palm. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, and what can I do with it?” Remus’ finger brushed over the tip.

“Whatever he wants.”

“Yeah, whatever Daddy wants, and Daddy just wants to make you feel good,” he whispered into their ear then nudged their cheek with his nose. Sirius nudged back, a little moment of sweetness before they let out a whimper, their back arching.

“Ah, I feel good, feel so good, I wanna come so bad.”

“And I said no, princess.” Remus shook his head before stepping back and taking the cane in his hand again.

Sirius stumbled a step, a little off balance with the way they were leaning into him. They were all flushed across their shoulders, the welts on their arse deep red. “Ah, fuck, ‘kay, okay. Daddy?”

“What, princess?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he lightly brushed the cane across their bottom.

“Can I—can I kneel or lie down? M’so floaty. Don’t wanna float away.”

“Are you afraid you’re gonna fall over?” Remus stepped closer to them again.

“Little bit,” they admitted. “And—and my knee.”

“How about I take you to bed?” Remus looped his arm around their waist. Sirius leaned back into him, humming softly.

“I’ll go wherever Daddy goes.”

“I know you will.” He smiled, pulling them up straight and leading them towards their room. He almost grabbed the lube, but they had plenty in their bedroom. 

Sirius leaned into him, letting him practically carry them to the bedroom. “Mm, love you.”

“I love you too, princess, so much.” He helped them lie on the bed on their stomach. They immediately wriggled to get comfy, relaxing into the sheets. “Better for your knee?” He asked, trailing the cane over their back.

They made another pretty noise, shivering at the sensation. “Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you for telling me princess.” He smiled before swatting at the tops of their thighs. “Hmm, how many more, do we think?”

“Ah! Ah, how--however many Daddy wants.”

Remus chuckled, hitting them again. “What a good answer, princess.”

Sirius moaned, their hips lifting a little. “Oh god, fuck, it feels good ly--lying down.”

“Stay still!” The cane came down again. “I’m glad it feels good though.”

“Ah, haa, I’m trying Daddy, I’m trying.”

“I know, princess, you’re doing so well.” Remus shifted a little. “How about five more?”

Sirius nodded, groaning again. “Yeah, yes Daddy, I’ll count.”

“So good,” he murmured before hitting them again.

“One!” Sirius’ voice was muffled by the pillow, all breathless and sweet.

Remus brought the cane down, grinning as it sliced through the air. Sirius tensed with the sound, the cane hitting across their thighs and leaving a red stripe again; their hands clenched between the ropes as they practically sobbed.

“Two.”

“You’re doing so good, princess.” Remus lifted the cane before hitting them once then twice more. Sirius shuddered, letting out something close to a scream, breathing hard.

“Ah, oh fuck--fuck, three, and--and four.”

Remus’ cock was already hard again just by watching their reactions. “You’re amazing, princess. You’re doing so good. You’re the best.” He lightly grazed the cane over their arse then thighs.

Sirius whimpered, their toes curling. “Please, please Daddy, please.”

“Please, what princess?” Remus asked softly, still running the cane over their skin.

“Please, please,” they gasped. “Please, please five, please cane me, please.”

Shit, them begging like that always did something to Remus. It made his head swim and he got warm all over. All he wanted to do was make them feel good. But he also wanted to tease them some more. “You ask so nice, princess.”

“Ah, please, please Daddy.” Their hips lifted up a fraction.

“I won’t if you don’t stay still.” He lifted the cane up.

Sirius immediately stilled. Remus watched their whole body tremble with the effort to not move.

“Good job, princess.” Remus smiled before finally hitting them one last time.

“Ah! Five, oh fuck, fuck.”

“You did so well.” He set the cane aside so he could open the drawer in Sirius’ nightstand to get the lube. “I’m so proud, princess.”

Sirius turned their head so they could watch him, breathing hard. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” He tossed the lube on the bed before climbing on to the bed. “Hmm… what now…”

“Whatever you want Daddy, please,” they murmured, looking at him pleadingly. “Fuck, you’re so handsome.”

“Oh, you’re so gorgeous.” Remus smiled, gripping their hips to turn them on to their back. They eagerly complied, squirming a little as they rolled over, then winced at the sensation over their thighs. “How are you doing, princess?” He pushed their legs up so their feet were flat on the mattress.

Sirius lifted their hips a little, getting comfortable. “So good, so good I wanna be good Daddy, wanna be good for you.”

“You’re being very good, princess.” He pressed a kiss to their knee. “So good for Daddy.”

“Yeah? Yeah, fuck, what are you gonna do?”

“Get you ready for me.” He batted a hand around for the lube.

Sirius groaned, squirming. “Yeah? Are you gonna fuck me, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you, nice and hard, and just how you like.” Remus popped open the top, pouring the lube onto his fingers.

Sirius groaned, arching a little and tipping their head back onto the pillows. “Mmm, fuck, thank you Daddy.”

With a smirk he pressed the finger against their entrance. “I’ll decide if you can come too.” Of course Remus was going to let Sirius come, but he knew the teasing would get them all riled up.

“Oh fuck, please—please Daddy, I wanna come so bad.”

“Maybe if you’re really good the rest of the night.” Remus grazed his teeth over their inner thigh.

“Ah, I’ll be good and let you do whatever you want to me.” Sirius shuddered, making the sweetest noise.

“Yeah you will, I know you will.” Remus’ finger sank into them. “You have been good for Daddy since you were punished, huh?”

“Yeah—oh god, yeah, yeah I’ll be good.”

They were such a mess, and couldn’t keep the grin off his face because of it. Remus pressed his finger deeper as another teased against them. “Do you want my fingers around your neck?”

“Fuck, yeah, yeah whatever Daddy wants.” Sirius’ hips bucked.

“You have to stay still.” He nipped at the sensitive skin of their inner thigh as the second finger pressed into them. Christ, he loved this.

***

Sirius couldn’t think. They could barely breathe or form words apart from  _ Daddy _ and  _ please. _ Remus had been taking his time getting them ready, making them stay torturously still and biting their thigh every time they moved.

“Ah, please, please Daddy,” they moaned, trying to wrap one leg around his hips to pull him closer.

Remus pulled back, grabbing for their leg. “That’s not very still.”

“I want you so bad, please.”

The laugh he let out was rich and deep. “I know princess.”

God, that laugh made their stomach flip. He really was in charge, and they loved it so much. Sirius pouted, trying to wriggle up onto their elbows so they could see him. “Please Daddy. I know you like fucking me, all tight and wet around you, please.”

“I do, I love how wet for me you are, princess. You have to stay still though.” Remus rolled his eyes as he shifted onto his knees.

Sirius groaned, trying to do as he said but it felt like it was physically impossible to stay still. They bit their lip, concentrating on stilling their hips. “M’trying.”

“I know you can do it, you’re so good at listening and being good, princess.” Remus put one of Sirius’ legs around his waist.

Sirius was complete mush. They were so floaty and so desperate, still sore from the caning but god they didn’t want to stop. “Please, please Daddy.”

“Of course, princess,” he spoke softly, his cock pressing against them. “Mm, fuck.”

“Ah, oh god, please, please Daddy.”

“Yeah, princess.” Remus smiled at them beside his hips pressed forward and his cock sank into them. Sirius’ back arched, pressing their hips to meet him. 

“Oh fuck, you feel so good.”

“You’re so wet and tight for Daddy.” Remus slowly pulled his hips back.

Sirius’ head was spinning at the combination of sensation and his words. They wanted so desperately to wrap their arms around his shoulders but the ropes bit in and felt  _ so _ good. “All—ah, all yours.”

Remus’ hand slid up their chest as his hips started to thrust back and forth, hard but so slow. “You’re so pretty.”

“Ah, fuck. With, with your come still on my face?” Sirius’ cock twitched at the thought, their body jolting with every hard thrust.

“Yeah, my come all over your face because you’re -- you’re all mine. Now it’s gonna be inside you too.” Remus’ fingers came to rest on the base of their throat.

Fuck. Sirius thought they’d want to fucking swim in Remus’ come if it was an option. They stretched their neck a little, entirely on instinct, their eyes fluttering shut. “Ah, yeah. Please please. I want Daddy’s come in me.”

“Shit, yeah, I know. Fuck.” Remus’ hips snapped again as his fingers tightened.

Sirius’ breath hitched beneath his fingers. “Yeah, ah, I can’t—please Daddy, please.”

“What can’t you do?” He groaned, moving a little faster.

“Can’t—can’t wait, Daddy. I wanna come, I want you to come. Ah, please.” Sirius lifted their hips again, clenching around him.

“Not yet.” He paused, looking down at them with a dark gleam in his eyes. “Oh what do you think you’re doing, baby? Ah, I didn’t say to move.”

Sirius threw their head back, moaning with what little breath they had in their lungs. “Ah, please Daddy.”

“How— how bad do you want to come?” Remus’ pace grew more intense. It sounded as if he was struggling to take a breath himself.

“Ah, ahh, so bad.” Sirius swallowed, their throat trying to flex against his fingers. They had been on the edge for so long and Remus knew it and every single thrust was hitting just the right spot. “So bad, fuck, please, please.”

“Fuck, fuck, yeah?” Remus leaned closer, brushing his lips against Sirius’. They tried with everything to lean up and kiss him, trying to coax everything they could. Shit, this  _ always _ got them.

“Please please Daddy, wanna come on your cock so bad, please.”

His fingers tightened more, pushing them onto the bed so they couldn’t lean up. “You — you’ve been so good, ah, haven’t you?”

Sirius shuddered, moaning sharply. They were so close. “So good for—for Daddy, please.”

“You can come, princess.” Remus seemed to thrust harder.

That was music to Sirius’ ears. Sirius bit their lip and arched up, gasping. “Ah, fuck, fuck—thank you, thank you Da—aaah.” Their pleas trailed off into moans as they came, seeing stars.

“Good — good princess.” Remus’ thrusts stuttered, but the hand on their throat didn’t move. Sirius’ head was spinning, feeling lightheaded and so good as they came, tightening and clenching around Remus. All they could do was gasp and moan, legs tight around his hips.

“Fuck.” Remus groaned, slowly his movements and dropping his hand from their throat. “Shit.”

Sirius took a breath, still seeing stars. “Did you—oh god—did you come?”

“Ah, yeah, I did princess.” Remus nodded, leaning down to kiss them properly. “You’re so perfect.”

“Mm, you feel so good,” they murmured, kissing back.

“Not as good as you.” Remus' hand came up to push their hair back. “You all right?”

“So good. So good.”

Remus chuckled, shifting his hips a little as he rested his head in their shoulder. “Want me to untie you?”

“Ah—in a minute.” Sirius gasped at the sensation, sinking into the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, princess. You did so good.”

They relished the warm shudder in their stomach at his praise. Doing good for him in their scenes was the biggest rush. “Mm, good. Good for Daddy.”

“So good for Daddy. You were perfect and listened so well.” He kissed their forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Mmm, yeah?” They squirmed, and Sirius was sure Remus felt the way they clenched a little. “I pushed you for this trend on Insta.”

“Ah, fuck.” Remus shifted again. “Are you kidding me?” He chuckled, shaking his head.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Mm, worth it though.”

“Yeah? Did the trend tell you to be extra bratty and forget who’s entitled to your body?” He moved his hips again, carefully pulling out with a hiss.

Sirius groaned, back arching at the sudden change in sensation. “No…”

“Yeah?” He laughed, sitting back a little. “Roll over so I can untie the brattiest but best princess.”

“Mm, okay. Can we put something on my stripes?” They asked, rolling over with some difficulty.

“Of course, princess. How about some of that nice lotion and then some ice?” They felt Remus’ fingers working deftly over the rope.

“Yes please.” Sirius sighed happily. Letting Remus take care of them, undoing the ropes and putting lotion on the bruises, was so sweet.

“Do you need anything else, princess,” he asked after the ropes came undone.

“Cuddles.” They wanted to roll over but their muscles didn’t seem to work.

“Of course, princess. How about lotion first the cuddles for a bit before I get the ice and maybe a snack for us?”

Sirius smiled to themselves. “Yeah, lotion, and a snack because someone wouldn’t let me have their come.” They paused, flexing their fingers for a moment. “And maybe a cloth.”

“Oh shit yes a cloth. I forgot about that.” They felt the bed shift and heard Remus rummaging in the drawer for the lotion. “I meant to let you have my come this time but then I couldn’t help it…”

“You forgot you came on my face and didn’t wipe it off?” Sirius chuckled, stomach swirling knowing Remus’ control had gone so thin.

“It was a long scene.” He laughed softly as the bed shifted again.

“It was the whole evening, Daddy.”

“Basically, Huh?” Remus asked before they felt the cool lotion stinging their skin.

Sirius hissed, clenching their hands. “Ah,  _ ow _ .”

“It’ll feel better, in a minute baby.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to their inner thigh.

“Mm, pretty marks? And covered in Daddy’s come?”

“Mmm, yes, so pretty -- extra pretty.” His hands gently worked the lotion in.

Sirius smiled, feeling warm all over. “Love you.”

“Love you. Are you nice and floaty still?” Remus asked.

“So floaty.”

Remus chuckled as he finished with the lotion. “Oh good, I’m so glad.”

“You had a good scene? Everything good?”

“I had the best scene, it was so good.” Remus moved to snuggle up with them. “I’ll get you a cloth and a snack in a minute okay? I just wanna give you some cuddles for a second. How about you? Did you like it?”

“Mm, cuddles are good. I liked it, though lines were not my favourite.” Sirius curled up against him, resting their head on his shoulder.

“No? Would you rather tickles?” Remus kissed the top of their head.

Sirius huffed. “No.”

Remus snickered. “I wouldn’t have made you write lines if you didn’t forget who’s entitled to your body.”

“Mm, but I like it though. I wanna turn it into a poster.” Sirius’ stomach twisted again at the matter of fact tone of his voice.

“Yeah? I wanna keep it in my journal and look at it every so often.” He twirled a finger over a lock of their hair.

“Just to remind yourself that you own all this?” They gestured roughly to themselves, realising they were likely covered in marks and bruises, and a good bit of come.

“Oh yes, and to remind you if I have to.”

“Mmm, maybe.”

“You clearly forgot tonight.” Remus laughed before kissing over their cheek.

“Just accidentally put it aside. Let’s hope I remember from now on.” Sirius grinned, wrapping their arms around him.

“I’m sure you’ll do your best.” He chuckled.

Sirius smiled, their eyes softly closing. “I always do.”

“Mmm, yeah, I’m sure princess.” Remus rubbed their back. “My favorite brat.”

“Ha, the only brat you tolerate, of course.”

“God, I can only deal with you, that’s true. I don’t think I could handle another brat joining us anytime.” He snorted.

“Mm, but you find normal subs boring, too.” Sirius grinned, kissing his shoulder.

“I do, they’re just fun to play with with you there.” Remus hummed.

“Mmmm. Thank you Daddy.” Sirius’ stomach twisted. “I love you.”

“I love too, so much,” he paused. “Can I go get you a towel and something sweet to eat then maybe we can watch a movie… nothing scary though.”

“Ha, yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

“Good, be right back, okay?” Remus shuffled to sit up after kissing them one more time.

“Alright. Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too baby,” he said before padding out the door. Sirius could hear him singing Howlin’ For You throughout the house.

Sirius hummed contentedly, listening to him. These moments were always perfect, so floaty and content, waiting for Remus to look after them. It seemed like they blinked, and Remus was back gently resting a hand on their back.

“I’m here, princess.”

“Mm, hi Daddy. I love you. You’re the best.”

“Hello, princess, you look very much like mush.” He chuckled before taking their chin between his fingers and turning their head a little. Sirius shuddered, letting him do whatever he wanted. 

“I am mush. Daddy turned me into mush.”

“And I’m very happy about that. I did say I was going to kill you, metaphorically.” The warm towel wiped over their cheek and chin then down their neck. “Did I manage that then?”

“Yeah.” They closed their eyes. “Very cruel to come on my face and not even give me a little bit.”

“My poor thing. I can come down your throat later if you’re up for it.” He snickered. “Until then let’s get this ice on your bottom and you can eat some of these mini scones. They’re pumpkin.”

Sirius felt their eyebrows hike as they grinned. “This is why you’re perfect. And I’d hazard a guess that you are firmly in the  _ all the sex now  _ end of the scale?”

“Why would you say that.” He chuckled before moving out of their eye line. A second later they felt the cold ice pack over their arse and thighs.

“Ah, god that stings.” Sirius bit their lip, shifting against the sheets.

“Mmm, I know baby, I know.” He rubbed a hand over their back. “It’ll make it feel better, I promise.” They felt the bed shift and Remus nudge them.

“Mm, are they pretty at least?” Sirius lifted up onto their elbows, smiling at him. God he was so gorgeous, hair all mussed and face all flushed from torturing Sirius for hours.

“Oh, princess, so gorgeous.” Remus kissed their forehead before handing them a bottle of water. “Drink some of this then have some scones.”

“Okay. Are you having scones too? Can we watch a movie?” They wriggled up a little, taking a drink of the water.

“Yeah I’ll have scones too, obviously. And of course we can watch something. What about something Halloween, but not scary?”

“Ooh! Hocus Pocus!”

“That’s perfect, princess.” Remus reached for his laptop.

***

“How’s your stripes?” Remus asked as Sirius came padding out of the bathroom. They had been in bed all morning and before eating breakfast there, Remus had made good on his promise of Sirius getting to have his come.

Sirius grinned at him, turning on the spot to show the now deep purple bruises across their thighs. “They’re good. My legs feel like jelly.”

“Ha, they look wonderful. Glad you’re still jelly like.” He snickered.

“You’re so smug, aren’t you?” They turned back to him and padded over to the bed.

“I’m so smug, princess.” He grinned at them.

“Because you turned me to mush and took me to pieces?” They climbed onto the bed next to him, grinning.

“Oh, absolutely. Had to remind you that you’re mine.” Remus chuckled, holding his arms out to them.

“Of course,” they replied, crawling into his lap. “All yours Daddy.”

Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Mmm, yes my princess, and I’m all yours.”

Sirius kissed him softly, leaning into him. “We shouldn’t get carried away…”

“I’m not.” He laughed. “I’m just holding you, is that okay?”

“Oh,  _ sure _ .” Sirius laughed, leaning their head on his shoulder.

He gasps. “How rude, I know that our son is going to be home soon.”

“Mhmm. Frank’s dropping him off?”

“Yeah.” Remus nodded, checking the time. “Said he’d be on his way soon, so we should head down.”

“Yeah… and put some clothes on.”

“Yeah, that would be good.” He snickered, rubbing their back. You should wear something soft. Maybe not jeans.” Remus grimaced at the thought.

Sirius winced. “Yeah, my soft shorts I think… so long as he doesn’t see them.”

“Yeah, they should be okay.” Remus tried to think about where the shorts stopped and where the stripes started. The time when Teddy was little and saw the  _ Daddy _ paddle marks still was fresh in Remus’ mind so many years later.

“Oh! I’ll wear that tshirt dress, that’s knee length isn’t it?” Sirius shifted back on the bed, stretching their arms.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Remus nodded, letting them move.

“And more coffee?” They said around a yawn, as they climbed from the bed and padded to the dresser.

“Always more coffee.” Remus finally got out of bed as well to find some sweats to pull on. “He’s probably going to want to go shopping today. He mentioned it the other day.” Really, Remus promised Teddy a gift for helping with creeping Sirius out with the “ghost”.

Sirius smiled, shaking their head. “Of course he wants to go shopping, he’s our kid.”

“Ha, very true. Daddy will buy you something you want, hmm? After I took you apart last night.” Remus smirked pulling on his favorite sweatpants.

“Mm, I’m glad you agree. Daddy can spoil me.”

“I love spoiling you.” After grabbing a shirt, he couldn’t help but lean over and kiss them. Sirius grinned into the kiss, making a soft noise.

“You are irresistible today. Coffee? I need something to lure me away from you,” they said, chuckling.

“Ha, yes, more coffee. I’m so sorry I’m being irresistible,” he joked, taking their hand before padding over to grab his mug so he could get a refill.

“Don’t ever apologise for that,” Sirius murmured.

“Oh good.” Remus pressed another kiss to their lips before dragging Sirius out the door. They followed him, grinning ear to ear. “You’re very irresistible too.”

“Oh yeah? With my stripes?”

As they got to the last step, Remus nodded. “Mmm, yes, and the marks on your neck.” He may have left behind fingerprints on their neck.

“I didn’t see those! Do I need to wear a high necked jumper today?” Sirius paused in the hallway, tilting their head to look in the mirror.

“Um, maybe.” He chuckled, watching them tilted their head this way and that.

“Remus!” Sirius laughed, giving him a look. “They are so obviously fingerprints!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Remus put his hand over his eyes. “Just wear your hair down.”

“I will. Mmm, I do love it though.” They padded over to him and wound their arms around his middle.

“I’m glad you do.” He kissed their temple before starting for the kitchen again. “You’re so pretty, but they make you prettier.”

“You really are going for the praise today, huh?” Sirius went to the fridge.

“Of course, I’m just in that mood.” He set his mug down on the counter.

After grabbing the milk and the orange juice, Sirius crossed over to him. “Maybe if you’re in that mood I should sit here and let Daddy look after him.” They smiled before hopping up onto the counter.

“Maybe you should.” Remus kissed them again as the front door flew open.

“Hi Pada! Hi Dad!” Teddy shouted, the door slamming behind him.

“Hi annwyl,” he called and pulled away from Sirius to pour them both some more coffee.

Sirius chuckled, staying on the counter. “Hi piccolino! Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah!” He came into the kitchen, wearing borrowed clothes from Neville. “We watched scary movies and ate more junk food.”

Remus smiled over at him. Christ, he was getting taller everyday it seemed. He was nearly a full fledged teenager. “Hopefully you didn’t keep Auntie Al and Uncle Frank up all night.”

“No, we did not.” Teddy stuck his tongue out at Remus before going over to the kitchen table with Bucky trailing after him.

“Good job piccolino.” Sirius was smiling softly, their expression looked how Remus’ felt.

“So, are we still going shopping today? I want to find a costume or stuff to make a costume.” Teddy put his chin on his hand. His free hand went to giving Bucky some scritches behind the ear.

“Yeah, let’s go out in a little?”

“Sure.” Teddy nodded. “Dad, what are you going as?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Remus frowned as he thought.

“You could bring back your devil from the haunted trail,” Sirius said, smiling.

Remus cleared his throat, looking down at the coffee. “Hmm I guess that could go along with the deadly sins.”

“Mhmm.”

“I think I want to be a vampire.” Teddy sat back, furrowing his brow a little. “But a cool one.”

“A cool one huh?” Remus asked.

“When you’re old enough, we’ll watch some cool vampire movies,” Sirius said, a little wistful.

“I’m twelve, am I not old enough yet?” Teddy groaned.

Sirius bit their lip around a laugh. “I don’t think so piccolino.”

“I’m almost a teenager,” he complained, looking to Remus for some back up.

“Don’t look at me, we’re a team.” Remus gestured between him and Sirius before taking another sip of coffee.

“Ha! Let me and your dad have a talk, alright?”

Teddy grinned, as if he had won. “I’m gonna go shower and change. Then maybe we can go?” He hopped out of his chair.

“Sure, kid, we’ll get ready after we finish our coffee.”

Sirius agreed, before Teddy bounded out of the room with Bucky following after him. His footsteps sounded up the stairs, and Sirius let out a chuckle. “He’s my son this morning, full of energy.”

“For sure, probably something to do with going to spend my money.” Remus chuckled. It was their money, obviously, but he knew what Sirius liked to hear.

“Mm, I do like doing that.”

“I know.” He shifted closer to them. “It’s one of your favorite hobbies.”

Sirius grinned, sipping their coffee. “Because Daddy is very nice to me.”

“I love being nice to you -- when you deserve it.” Remus kissed them softly, lingering for a moment.

“When I deserve it.” Sirius nipped his bottom lip before sitting back.

“Mmhmm.” He laughed before leaving against the counter. “Because sometimes you’re not deserving but you are most of the time.”

“Ha! Cheeky!”

“When you’re shoving me away, forgetting things, and running off… not deserving.” Remus nudged them. Sirius laughed, their cheeks flushing. “Oh now you’re blushing about it?”

“Because I’m remembering my punishment, too.” They bit their lip.

“Ooooh.” He couldn’t help the grin that stretched over his face. “You’re going to be remembering it for quite some time, huh?” Remus winked before slipping off towards the stairs.

“Oh yeah. Remembering, fantasising…”

“Be good,” he called over his shoulder as he started up the stairs.

Remus heard Sirius chuckle. “Who, me?”

He held back calling out brat because Teddy was just closing his bathroom door when he got to the top of the stairs. “Yep!”

Surprisingly, or not really, Sirius didn’t reply. Instead of pushing it, Remus headed to the shower, closing the door behind him as he started stripping out of his clothes. He turning on the shower and put on the music before stepping under the hot spray. A few moments later, he heard the door open and glanced through the steam to see Sirius shutting it behind them.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Can I help you?” He asked, reaching for the shampoo.

Sirius pulled their tshirt dress off in one motion. “I thought you might want company?”

“Sure, princess,” he murmured, watching them.

“Yeah?” Sirius gave him a smirk as they slipped into the shower next to him.

“Why do you look up to something?” Remus raised an eyebrow, opening the bottle.

Sirius smiled, leaning under the spray. “Not at all.”

Remus snickered, setting down the shampoo before going to scrub the shampoo through his curls. He loved Sirius but didn’t trust that brat in them at all -- and it was wonderful.

“I just wanted a moment with Daddy in the shower.”

“All right, princess.” Remus closed his eyes and tilted his head up to rinse. He felt Sirius’ fingers running through his hair, washing the suds out very carefully. “Mmm, thank you.”

“Anything for you,” they murmured, as Remus heard another bottle open.

Remus stayed there, happy to let Sirius wash his hair. Moments like this were so nice, even if he wondered if they were going to break out the brat at any moment. They rubbed the conditioner into his curls, directing him under the stream. 

“There.”

“Thank you, baby.” Remus squinting, he opened his eyes.

Sirius pushed his hair back, smiling. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.” He leaned forward and kissed them softly. “Want your hair done?”

“Yes please,” they said, grinning.

Remus laughed, putting his hands on their shoulders to switch them around so they were right under the water. “Tell me about your costume, what are you going to do for wrath?”

“I’m still not sure,” Sirius said softly. “My latex shorts, combat boots… sort of Mad Max?”

“Anything with latex is great.” He smiled, washing their hair.

Sirius chuckled. “I thought you might say that.”

“You know how I feel about your arse and tight things.” He snickered, grazing his fingers over their scalp.

“Mmhm.” Sirius tipped their head back, smiling.

“What if we used the red rope and did something pretty with it?”

One of Sirius’ grey eyes cracked open. “Oooh…”

“Yeah?” He grinned, going for the conditioner. “Like that?”

“Not in the least because Daddy would be the one tying.” They grinned. “And heavy black eyeshadow… chains.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Remus agreed with Sirius. “Have you all been working on a routine?”

“Mhmm. Lots of stomping and wrath.”

“I can’t wait to watch, I’m sure you’ll be amazing as always.” He rinsed the conditioner out.

“I hope you’ll be mesmerised, or I’ll have failed my goal.”

“You always mesmerise me,” Remus assured them.

“DAD! PADA! ARE YOU TWO READY?”

Remus laughed at Teddy’s interruption. Sirius chuckled, shaking their head.

“Yes piccolino! Two minutes!”

“OKAY!” Teddy shouted back and Remus could hear him pounding down the steps.

“So pushy.” Remus shook his head.

“I do understand being excited to go shopping.” They stepped back, raking their hair back before reaching for the handle.

“I’m sure.” Remus laughed, grabbing one of the towels. Sirius plucked the towel from his hands and wrapped it around their waist, grinning at him. “That was for me,” he teased before grabbing the other fluffy towel.

“Was it?” Sirius smiled sweetly, blowing him a kiss as they went into the bedroom.

“Brat,” he muttered as he followed after them. “Are you okay to be out and about today?” Remus asked, admiring their stripes when then took the towel off to change. He was worried they may not be up for it because they were probably achey.

“Of course. They’re a bit sore, but I’ll wear leggings.”

“Just making sure.” Remus toweled off before going to find something to wear.

When they were both dressed, they headed downstairs to find Teddy then headed out. Teddy and Sirius discussed their plans for Teddy’s  _ cool _ vampire costume. As usual, he just followed after them both in stores, letting them pick what was best. Remus ended up with the nice velvet red suit jacket with a black baroque pattern, which Sirius said he could wear with his black trousers and a black shirt. Sirius got a new Prince shirt that looked vintage and worn, not for their costume of course. Remus barely saw anything when it came to Teddy’s purchases outside of fake blood and some teeth he was given to hold.

On the way back, Remus turned the white noise on in the speakers that he and Teddy had hidden around the house. He, Teddy, and surprisingly Marlene had a plan for next weekend, so he had to drop little spooks until then. Sirius was going to be  _ so  _ mad at them all, but Remus kept reminding himself that he would be very very nice to Sirius after it all.

Sirius was flicking through playlists, apparently unable to decide what to play, and so they had a mixture of all sorts of genres until they were back at the house and Remus parked up. “Movie night tonight?”

“Yeah, love, sure. What do you say, Teds?” Remus glanced back at him in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah! Dance movie?”

Sirius just grinned at Remus.

He sighed dramatically before opening his door. “Sure, another dance movie. I’ll get the bags, someone get the door?”

“I got it! Are you on Bucky Watch, piccolino?” Sirius started to the door, grinning still.

“On it!” Teddy shouted as Remus went around to grab the bags.

After a moment, after Bucky’s excited barks and some footfalls, Remus heard Sirius, listening for their reaction. “Remus? Come here a second?”

“What is it, love?” Remus asked as he carried all the bags in.

“Can you hear that?”

Remus frowned, walking into the living room where Teddy was kneeling next to Bucky and Sirius was looking around. “Yeah… what is that…”

“Right? I swear, Remus, if there is a ghost and it’s my fu—my bio mother, we’re moving.” Sirius was talking lowly, in a sort of stage whisper.

“If it was your bio mother, I think she’d be…”

“That is a weird noise.” Teddy stood up.

Sirius huffed, crossing their arms. “Right.”

Remus set the bags down on the sofa, following after the noise. “And we didn’t leave anything on?”  _ Oh god _ , they were going to be so mad.

“No, we didn’t.” Sirius was looking suspiciously around, as if a ghost might jump out at them.

Remus frowned. “Maybe we need to get the house checked for carbon monoxide… isn’t that like a thing?”

“Caro, if it was carbon monoxide we’d all be dead. It’s not squirrels, or anything else like that either.”

“I read that book where it was a slow leak and they thought it was ghosts.” Remus shrugged. “I don’t know, logical brain is at work.”

“I dunno Remus, this is creeping me out.”

Remus frowned, moving to wrap his arms around them. “It’s okay, nothings going to hurt you,” he said as the noise stopped thanks to the timer he had set.

“ITS GONE!” Teddy shouted.

Sirius hugged him back, huffing softly. “Thank god.”

Remus rubbed their back. “Come on, let’s put all our new things away and enjoy the afternoon. It’s not going to hurt us.”

Oh god, he couldn’t wait for next week.

***

The Halloween party seemed to come around all at once. Sirius had been caught up with planning, teaching, and patently avoiding the fact they were almost sure the house was fucking haunted. It wasn’t just white noise or strange creaking, but the lights flickered and perhaps it was their vivid imagination but there was just  _ something _ about the house at the moment.

The afternoon of the party, Marlene was coming over so they could get ready together. Marlene had won their coin toss, and Sirius knew her Lust costume would be amazing. They were almost glad they’d lost, though, because they were over the moon about their Wrath costume. 

Remus and Teddy were at the Potters, where Remus would get ready for the party and Teddy would stay for a kid-friendly Halloween party—Lily was always the best at those, with scavenger hunts and bobbing for apples and all sorts of cool games. Sirius didn’t mind Remus getting ready over there, it meant they could do a grand reveal of their costume later.

The doorbell rang just as Sirius finished their last bit of work, and they hopped up from their seat, excited. “It’s open!” They called, starting towards the door to open it, though they were sure Marlene would just burst in regardless.

“I’VE ARRIVED!” Marlene announced, bursting through the door, which led to Bucky barking.

“Yeah, Buck! It’s Auntie Marly!” They crossed over to hug her tightly. “Are you all ready for tonight, Marly?”

“Yes!” She strode in carrying a duffle bag after giving them a squeeze. “Just have to get dressed and have you do my makeup.”

“ _ Have me _ do your makeup? Am I your slave?” They laughed, starting upstairs. “Remus taught me to tie the harness I’m wearing, but I might need your  _ help _ —see, I can ask nicely.”

“Leaving us to the tying? We’re screwed. And yes, you are my sla--” Marlene was cut off with two loud bangs upstairs.

Sirius jumped a mile, frowning at Marlene before creeping towards the stairs. “That wasn’t my imagination.”

“NO!” Marlene reached for Sirius’ arm as there were a few more bangs rang throughout the house, sounding like the doors were opening and closing.

“I told Remus there was ghosts, I swear to god…” Sirius squeezed her hand, tiptoeing up the stairs as if they could sneak up on the fucking spirit.

Just as there was one more slam the white noise started and the lights began to flicker. Marlene was clutching on to them as they slowly made their way up.

“Oh my god! This -- who the fuck is haunting you?”

“I told you! I’m not going crazy!” They reached the landing, glancing about. “For fucks sake.”

There was no one there, and all the doors were closed. Nothing ghostly seemed to be going on.

“I didn’t say you were!” Marlene protested, loudly, as she went to open the bathroom door since it was the first one on the right.

“Marlene! If you get killed I’m gonna be so mad!” Sirius crossed their arms over their middle. “I’m not gonna talk to it, I’m not gonna talk to it.”

“GHOSTS DON’T KILL PEOPLE!” She flung the door open to find nothing there, Teddy’s bathroom looked as it always did, if not a bit messier since the last time they looked in it.

“You don’t know that, Marly!” They pushed open the pole room door, finding it empty too, though the light was flickering.

Marlene went to reach for the door to their bedroom when it sounded as if the kitchen cabinets were slamming open and closed.

Sirius turned around, looking down the stairs. “Honest to god, there’s a fucking poltergeist in my house.” They took a big breath, ignoring the way they were shaking a little. “I’m not going to talk to it, I’m not going to talk to it.”

“HEY GHOST! FUCK OFF!” Marlene shouted as she took off down the stairs, not waiting for Sirius.

“That’ll work!” Sirius tried a laugh, but their voice was just as shaky as their fingers. “I’m not gonna talk to it, I’m not gonna… okay… if… if there is a spirit here, then… then…”

Marlene let out a scream as the sounds in the kitchen intensified. Without a pause, Sirius turned and ran down the stairs towards Marlene. Ghost or not, they weren’t going to let their friend get hurt.

“Marlene?”

She let out another bloody murder type shriek before they could reach the bottom of the steps. Sirius practically skidded down the stairs, nearly tripping over their feet. Their heart was racing and maybe it wasn’t a ghost, but it was the axe murderer they suspected all along, or maybe  _ both. _

“Marlene!”

Before they could turn into the kitchen, from behind the corner, someone jumped out at them. Sirius was a little ashamed to say they let out a scream, jumping a mile as they did. They went to swing at the person, just as they grabbed Sirius’ other arm. A split second before their fist connected with the person's jaw, Sirius realised they were just about to punch their husband, and couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

“Ah! Remus! Remus?! What the fuck!?”

Remus was breathless and flushed, was that a twig in his curls? “Sirius, it’s -- Teddy and I were pulling a prank.”

“ME TOO!” Marlene came trotting out after the cabinets stopped slamming.

Sirius let out a squawk of disbelief, doubling over with how breathless they were. “A PRANK? A fuckin—oh my god, I just punched you! Over a prank! And I thought Marlene was fucking dying! You were—oh fuck—you were in on it? You lying little—” Sirius turned back to Remus, incredulous— “a PRANK! You and Teddy played a PRANK?”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t that hard.” Remus’ hand rubbed their shoulder, he had this little smirk on his face. “Yeah, a prank! I told Teddy about how bad I was when I tried to pull something like this off before when we moved in, and he had some ideas…”

“Oh my GOD! Remus! You—you let me think there was a ghost in our fucking house! And you!” They shook a finger at Marlene, still trying to catch their breath. “Oh, I am so mad at you  _ both! _ ”

“But it was fun!” Marlene hopped up and down. “I actually kept a secret!”

Remus snorted. “I’m sorry.”

Sirius huffed. “I admit it was a good prank but oh my god, I was about to call a fucking priest, I swear!” They jabbed Remus in the chest. “You owe me big time.”

“You know my mam would hate if you did that.” Remus wrapped his arms around them as the lights stopped flickering. “Anything you want, princess.”

“You’re awful, you’re both awful.” Sirius took a breath before sinking into him. “Awful.”

“I’m sorry, I had to show Teddy I could do it.” Remus chuckled, rubbing their back.

“He was in on it too?” Sirius bit their lip, thinking back over the last few weeks. “How did you get the lights to flicker?”

“Mmmhmm, we did that Alexa home thing to play with the lights. The noise came from little bluetooth speakers,” Remus explained.

“I’d give points for cleverness if I wasn’t still unsure if I’m having a heart attack or not.”

“I’m sorry, do you need some water? Tea? Something stronger? Then you and Marly can actually get ready?” He asked as Marly let out a noise.

“Margaritas!”

“Yes! Margaritas! And you can tie that harness for me,” Sirius said, giving Remus a look.

“Of course, princess.” He kissed them softly. “I’ll get my costume out of the car, make the margs, then come up to do that?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius nipped his bottom lip in recompense, already compiling the ways Remus could make this up to them. “Don’t you trust me or Marlene to make the margs?”

“You actually have to be able to manage your routine later, so no.” He laughed, looking over at Marlene. “Certainly don’t trust Marly.”

“HEY! I kept the secret!”

“Yeah and I’m sure Dorky will repay you for that.”

“Exactly. Not to mention, keeping secrets and sticking to measures of tequila are completely different things.”

Marlene stuck her tongue out at them. “Fine. Let’s go get ready then!”

Sirius rolled their eyes then started up the stairs. “If your eyeliner is shaky, it’s your fault.”

“Rude.” She huffed, picking up her bag on the way as they heard Remus leave the house.

Sirius laughed, heading into the bedroom. They both got at least partially changed, before settling at the foot of the bed so Sirius could do Marlene’s makeup. They were still trying to catch their breath, shocked that Remus would pull such a prank on them, with Teddy no less—when both of them were awful liars.

“I can’t believe you kept your mouth shut,” they said softly, glancing across to see Marlene doing her own foundation as they did theirs.

“Dorcas promised me a long list of dirty things. I was also told the punishments if I broke it too.” She grimaced as Remus came into the room carrying a tray of drinks with a bowl of tortillas chips and some salsa as well. His costume was slung over his arm.

“Too right. I hope they were awful.” They looked up, smiling at Remus. Their long list of Remus being sweet to them included some dirty things too. They still couldn’t believe Remus would let them worry over a ghost for weeks… although it was an amazing prank. Come to think of it, they were probably a little more annoyed that they didn’t figure the damn thing out.

“Hi caro.”

“Hi baby.” He smiled, sounding as sweet as possible. “Do you want me to change first, then do the harness?”

“Yes please. Then at least I can look at you all handsome in your suit.” They shot him the sweetest smile in return.

Remus dropped a kiss to their lips before heading for the bathroom. “Of course.”

Marlene sighed as she set her beauty sponge down. “So cute.”

“He better be after this,” Sirius said, sounding sullen. “He’s waiting on me for days, mark my words.” They shifted a little. “Let me do your eyeshadow then.”

Marlene wiggled forward. “Yes, please. I’m sure you’ll make him pay.”

“Oh, I will,” they muttered, going for the pink shadow. “I’m already making a list. I’m gonna recline and drink champagne and he can rub my feet and go down on me… separately, of course. Baths, etc etc.”

“That sounds like heaven.” She kept her eyes closed, but a grin grew on her face.

“Right?” Sirius sighed, imagining how sweet Remus would be, and no doubt if his scale tipped the right way, he could be a little mean too, in the way Sirius liked. “All the really wonderful things… and some mean things too.”

“I’m sure, and I’m sure you’ll be super bratty.”

“Bratty? Sirius, never,” Remus said sarcastically after the bathroom door opened.

Sirius waved their makeup brush at Remus. “Oi, you’re meant to be super nice.”

“I am! I am!” He held his hands up. Christ, he looked gorgeous in his black trousers and black slim button up shirt. The suit jacket was on the bed, waiting for him to put on. “Sorry, baby.”

Sirius dragged their gaze away from Marlene’s eyeshadow to fully appreciate Remus’ outfit as he strolled over to the bed. “You’re forgiven, I suppose,” they murmured, trying to hide a groan at their way their stomach flipped, though they did a bad job of it.

“Okay.” He kissed the top of their head before going for the margaritas. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you.” His praise made them shiver as they glanced down to their outfit: black leather shorts and a ripped tank top, with ripped fishnets and combat boots. It was finished with their favourite thigh and hip harness, and some very Mad Max style makeup.

“Yeah, it’s so great, Sirius. It’s very wrath.” Marlene opened one eye to look at them.

“You’re welcome. Want me to get the rope? What color?”

“Red?” Sirius smiled at him, then at Marlene. “Yours is very lust, too.”

Marlene quirked an eyebrow. “How many colours do you have?!”

“Red, coming up.” Remus agreed, pausing at the door. “We have black, red, green…”

“That red and silver Christmas one I surprised you with…” Sirius chuckled, adding the finishing touch of highlighter to Marlene’s face.

“Oh, yeah, we don’t use that one much.” Remus chuckled as he headed towards the pole room.

“Was that the bow one?” Marlene wiggled her brows.

“Mhmm, yes it was. One of the many times I’ve rendered Daddy speechless.” Sirius sighed wistfully, shuffling back to pick up their eyeliner to make a start at their makeup. “Is that eyeshadow satisfactory, Miss McKinnon?”

She grabbed for the mirror and inspected Sirius’ work. “Good, excellent job.”

“That looks nice, Marly.” Remus appeared with a bundle of red rope.

“Thank you, thank you.” Sirius tossed their hair back, then went to piling on the black and red shadow around their eyes and across the bridge of their nose. “I wanna finish this makeup before the harness, else it’ll be crap.”

“Ha, okay.” Remus handed Marlene her drink.

Sirius rolled their eyes, chuckling. “You know what I’m like, don’t be coy.”

“Straight to subspace.” Remus crunched on a chip.

“Mmm, that doesn’t do it for me.”

“Not everyone needs the shit kicked out of them to fall into subspace, Marly.”

“Or to be made to stand in a corner for two hours after swearing.” Sirius shot her a smile between blending shadows. “Daddy, can you pour me a margarita too please?”

“Yes, princess,” Remus agreed behind them.

“Ohh, I could get used to this.” Sirius laughed, applying their dark red lipstick.

“It’s not going to last forever.” A glass hovered in front of their face a moment later. They took the glass and pressed a quick kiss to his hand.

“I’m going to relish every minute of it.” Sirius sipped the drink—which was far weaker than they or Marlene would’ve made it, they were sure—and looked back in the mirror to check their makeup. “What do you think?”

“You’re the sexiest wrath ever.” Remus nudged them with his toes.

“That makeup is fucking great.”

Sirius grinned, very pleased with themselves. “Thank you. I’m glad I lost our coin toss after all.” They stood up, stretching onto their toes for a moment. “Okay, rope?”

“Okay,” Remus set his glass down on their side table before grabbing the bundle of rope and moving over to them. “Do you want anything specific? I can do a different one than I showed you since you’re not self tying.”

“Whatever you think.” Sirius smiled at him, standing in perfect posture before him. “You’re the rope maestro, just think wrath.”

“Okay.” Remus slipped behind them then they felt the rope wrapping around their chest. They closed their eyes, determined not to slip too deep into subspace, as wonderful as it felt.

Once their harness was finished, Sirius pecked a kiss to Remus’ lips before setting about his makeup. It was fairly minimal, just a little to accentuate some devilish features, then set the devil horns amongst his curls. As they did, Sirius noticed that same twig was still in Remus’ hair. They plucked it out, frowning. “You have a twig in your hair.”

“Ha, thank you. I may have fallen in a bush after jumping from our tree…”

“Jumping from our tree? What the fuck… was that how you got upstairs?”

“Possibly.” Remus snickered before pressing a kiss to their cheek. “Teddy wanted to do that, which makes me think we should put some thought into talking to him about not sneaking out of the house via the tree.”

“Oh definitely. I’d be very surprised if you’d let him free climb up the house.”

“No way, he was far too excited about the prospect of it.” Remus took their hand. “The Uber should be here any minute now.”

“I’m so excited.” Sirius squeezed his hand, looking over to Marlene adjusting her outfit. She had a beautiful pastel pink corset on, her blonde hair in loose curls, ruffled up in a very post-sex style. “Marly, your costume is great.”

“Thanks! Dorky picked out the corset, said it makes my boobs look great.” She did a shimmy.

“She’s right.” Sirius chuckled. “I don’t wanna hear what else she said. And I’m sure the thigh highs and lacy knickers helped too.”

“Of course.” She winked before taking off for the stairs.

Sirius rolled their eyes, grinning at Remus before pulling him along to follow Marlene. “And of course, your costume is entirely stunning and utterly unfair, Daddy.”

“Not as stunning as you, princess.” He kissed their temple. “Are you floaty?”

“A little.” They didn’t bother trying to hide the shiver they gave at his praise. “I’m trying to ignore it.”

“Okay, anything I can do?” Remus led them down the stairs.

“Mm, keep heaping on the praise and looking utterly delicious?”

“I can do both those things, you gorgeous creature.” Remus went to the door, where Marlene was looking out the front window.

Sirius hummed, relishing the praise yet again. “The Uber here Marly?”

“Yep! Just pulled up.” She flung open the door. “I can’t wait to see Dorky to get away from you two.”

Remus just snorted in reply, holding Sirius’ leather jacket up so they could slip their arms in. They did so, grinning to themselves. “Rude, Marlene,” they said softly. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Remus put his arm around their waist and followed Marlene to the Uber. They climbed into the Uber next to Marlene, both of them very excited for the party and their routine.

The journey didn’t take too long, and eventually they were at Ascendence. There weren’t too many people milling outside, with the rest of the instructors inside, and partners. Sirius was a dangerous combination of buzzing excitedly and a little floaty, but they were looking forward to a wonderful night.

“Ready? Gonna go find the other dance widows?” Sirius smiled, kissing Remus’ cheek as Marlene ran over to Dorcas.

“Yeah, I’ll survive, I’m sure.” Remus chuckled, his finger tracing over the rope on their back. “Especially with you dancing.”

“Mm, you’ll survive, you poor thing.” Sirius grinned. 

“I’m sure I’ll be longing for you the entire time.”

“I’d be offended if you weren’t. Think filthy things, won’t you?” They smiled sweetly, kissing him before starting off towards the other dancers.

“Always,” Remus called after them.

“Wow Sirius, that is amazing!” Emme appeared next to them in her envy costume. She looked a bit like Poison Ivy.

“Hey Emme!” Sirius hugged her briefly. “Thank you. Yours is beautiful! That eyeshadow is so good.”

“Thank you! Ah! Look at Hes, she looks ready for Pride!” Emme waved a hand at Hestia, who was decked out in rainbows.

“Oh, that’s a great Pride look! Where’s Benjy?”

“Thanks! You guys look fabulous too.” She glanced around. “He should be around here somewhere.”

“Oh! There’s Hannah, that’s a great Sloth!” Sirius waved their newest instructor over, grinning at her.

Hannah was wearing a robe with some cute little PJ set under it. Her hair was a mess with an eye mask pinned in it like a headband. She waved back as she came over.

“Hi sweetie!”

“Remus and Teddy and I scared the shit out of Sirius before we came here,” Marlene proudly informed the group. Sirius groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Oh! Really? How?” Hannah asked in interest as she got to the group.

“Ugh, I hate you Marly. Remus and Teddy have been playing jokes and convincing me the house was haunted, and then Remus climbed into the house and made a racket, and I screamed and punched him in the face.

“You punched your husband?” Emme’s eyes widened, Sirius could tell that she was thinking  _ oh you’re going to be in big trouble _ .

“Yep!” Sirius laughed. “I thought he was a ghost or a murderer or something. He said it wasn’t a very hard punch so that’s good, but I’m mad about the whole thing.”

“It was hilarious, I got it on video!” Marlene grinned.

Benjy and their youngest instructor, Sydney, came over. “Are we ready?”

“You got it on  _ video? _ ” Sirius practically shrieked.

Marlene ignored them and clapped her hands. “Ready! Let’s get this show on the road!”

***

Remus stood with Dorcas, Reggie, Alice, and Peter. Mary and Frank had gone to scope out the food table. Sirius had gone off with Marlene to get ready for their performance. Their costume was bloody stunning. The rest of the group looked great too, but not as good as Sirius in their latex hotpants and harness.

“Oi Oi troops!” James’ voice boomed over the music, and Remus looked around to find him and Lily striding over.

He looked at them with surprise because they were meant to be with the kids hosting their usual Halloween kid-friendly bash. “What are you two doing here?”

“Calm down, Moony.” Lily waved a hand. She was wearing what seemed to be a bedsheet, draped like a toga. On her head, atop some braids was a crown leaves that was spray painted gold. “The grandparents appeared, and Hope and Effie insisted that we come out and join you all.”

“Of course they did.” Regulus laughed.

“My wonderful wife made these costumes in literally ten minutes—what do you think?” James spun like a model on a catwalk, his own bedsheet toga flaring a little, before he sketched a bow with his shield on one arm.

“It’s wonderful, James.” Remus nodded.

“Oh my god! We have to talk about Sirius!” Dorcas waved her arms around once Frank and Mary came back with their drinks. “Please!”

Remus snorted, thinking about earlier and the ridiculous amount of effort he had gone through in order to pull off the prank. “I take it Marly texted you.”

“What happened?” James peered at him.

“Did you prank them?”

“So, the last few weeks Teddy and I have been pulling things to try to make them think the house was haunted. Put up some little bluetooth speakers, made the lights flicker, just like small stuff,” he explained to the group.

“No way.” Reggie’s eyes were wide. “How mad were they?”

“Ha, well, do you want to see?” Marlene had recorded the last part of the prank and sent him the video. “Today they thought I was staying at the Potter’s to change and help set up the party before coming here but I snuck back to the house and climbed the tree out front to get into Teddy’s room.” That sounded completely insane when he said it outloud. He took the phone out of his pocket and continued. “Marly was there, she knew because she accused me at dinner the other week so I had to let her help. When I slammed the doors, they started up stairs then I went back out the window -- and Teddy was playing with the lights from his phone and the noises they kept hearing played on the speaker.”

James puffed out his cheeks. “Christ Moony.”

“It was partly Teddy’s idea!” He unlocked his phone. “Marly kept them entertained and I scaled back down the tree,” he explained but left out the part where he fell into the bush because he was in a hurry. “Then went back through to the kitchen and slammed the cabinets about. Marlene charged downstairs as planned, and Sirius stayed back probably in shock. Marlene screamed, and like a good friend Sirius came after her...and well, wanna see?” Remus tapped on his phone.

“Yes!” Remus wasn’t sure who shouted out, but it was likely easier to decide who  _ didn't  _ shout out.

He snickered before bringing up the video and holding out his phone in the middle of their circle. They all peered forward to look at the screen where Remus was moving to stand right behind the wall near the door. He couldn’t hear but he knew that Sirius’ feet were pounding down the stairs and Marlene was still hitting the cabinets. A second later Sirius appeared, and Remus jumped out at them. Really, he should have known they were going to react the way they did. First the scream and the jump, and then they raised their arm to hit what they thought was an intruder -- or a ghost. It was too fast for Remus to move, but he knew that it was also too late when Sirius realized that it was Remus they were about to hit square in the jaw. He was thankful they didn’t seem to put all their force into it, maybe because they managed to get a hold of themselves enough to at least slow it.

Laughter sounded from the group, Dorcas nearly doubling over with laughter despite the fact she had seen the video before.

“Oh my god, Moony! That’s perfect!” Frank cried.

“They were… well, they were fucking pissed.” Remus looked down to see him putting hand on their back to try to calm them down.

“I knew you didn’t have a spirit in the house.” Mary shook her head. “I told Hope it was probably a prank.”

“I bet they were!” Lily laughed. “Remember when we were younger and you two would always pull pranks, James?”

“Always, I’d watch out, they might try to get you back.” James gave him a look.

Remus doubted they’d get payback the prank way. “Yeah, I think they’ve got other plans.”

“You’re an awful liar, I’m surprised they didn’t figure you out!” Alice put her arm around Remus.

“Me too! Teddy takes after me that way. I’m shocked, honestly.” He really thought they were going to be caught right away. Teddy nearly broke into laughter when they came home to the white noise last week.

“I bet they’re so mad.” James clapped him on the shoulder. “Good prank, mate.”

“Ha, thank you, mate.” Remus tucked his phone back in his pocket.

Before anyone else could comment, Marlene’s voice shouted over the crowd that the performance was going to start in a minute. Remus couldn’t stop the grin because he was very much looking forward to it, as he looked forward to each one of their performances. The rest of the group followed after him as he shifted through to the studio where they were going to be dancing, making sure to get a front row seat.

The seven dancers were already in place on the faux stage, silhouetted by the lights in their frozen starting positions. Even in the relative darkness, Remus could tell Sirius was leaning against one of the poles, the toes of their boots just catching the light.

“Keep it in your pants, Moony.” Dorcas elbowed him.

“Fuck off.” He rolled his eyes.

“As if you’ll be any better, Dorcas,” Lily retorted, smiling.

“She’s worse,” Peter muttered as the music started and the lights came up.

The dancers launched into their routine, as Remus recognised the music as some spooky version of Cell Block Tango. He had a hard time paying attention to the rest of the group because he was too busy keeping his eyes on Sirius, even when they were in the background. They were so fucking gorgous -- how could they dance in their boots like that like it was nothing. When they strutted up to the centre pole for their wrathful solo, Remus was sure his jaw dropped, because they winked at him too.

Yeah, he melted right to the floor. The way their body moved was still just as graceful as the first time that he had ever laid eyes on them. Sirius spun and twisted, perhaps a little less air-like than usual, but that must’ve been a style decision—Remus had listened to them talk about how stompy and fierce this choreograph was for a while. Somehow though, Sirius pulled it off, like always.

“You’re drooling,” Peter nudged him.

“Fuck off,” he repeated, not taking his eyes off of Sirius.

Dorcas let out a chuckle, but that quickly tapered off when Marlene sauntered into the centre for her own solo.

“See, here we go,” Lily murmured. “This is wonderful choreography though… where’s Kingsley, he said he’d be here and I’m sure he—”

“Shh, flower!”

Remus tried not to laugh at Lily’s excitement, next to hear Alice was nearly bouncing watching them. They were all just a bunch of nerds, and Remus loved it. Though Remus loved watching Sirius more.

The routine came to an end, as everyone applauded and cheered. After a moment’s pause, they came forward and bowed, Sirius positioning themselves in front of Remus entirely on purpose. He beamed at them, whooping and whistling before holding his arms out for Sirius when they finished bowing.

“What did you think?” They asked, sauntering over to him and wrapping their arms around his neck.

“Perfect, as always.” Remus hummed, dipping them back before kissing them soundly. Sirius chuckled, kissing back eagerly.

“Sirius! We saw you punch Moony!” Peter announced loudly.

“Oi, could you wait til  _ after _ I finish kissing them.” Remus straightened up.

Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes. “I’m surprised Marly hasn’t posted that on the fucking Ascendence insta.  _ Someone _ is in the dog house, so to speak.”

“I love you.” He kissed their cheek, trying to stay as sweet as could be.

“I won’t post it online, Dorky said I can’t.” Marlene sounded like she was pouting, but Remus couldn’t see her.

“Good. Thank you Dorky, thank you.” Sirius crossed their arms. “I suppose it’s good that I’m Wrath tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You want me to teach you how to punch, Sirius? I was taking those boxing classes, you know.” Reggie looked like he was trying to keep a big grin off his face.

Sirius made a squawking noise and shoved their brother. “Excuse me! I can punch perfectly fine thank you, would you like me to demonstrate? I tried  _ not _ to punch my husband in the face!”

“Which I appreciate, thank you, love.” Remus laughed, putting a hand on their waist. “They held up, Reggie.”

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU SAID HELLO?” James came barreling over, knocking Remus out of the way to hug Sirius.

“I was being accosted by my husband!” Sirius laughed, hugging James back. “Hi bro.” They paused, pulling back to frown at him. “What are you doing here?”

“The grandparents came and took over the party. Of course the kids were more than happy,” James told Sirius.

“No doubt mam will be making those pumpkin cookies.”

“Of course, they’re going to be so spoiled.” Sirius grinned. “So, let’s party?”

“Yes!”

“Want one of those caramel apple drinks? Alice said they’re really good.” Remus asked Sirius, his arm back around their waist once James stepped back.

“Yes! I should just sit and let you dote on me.” Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. They nodded towards the tables and chairs they had set up in one half of the room.

“Of course, p-my pearl.” Remus huffed, happy he caught himself.

Sirius just smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek before sauntering over to the tables, swinging their hips. He sighed, watching them for a moment before heading over towards the bar that was set up in the front of the building. He noticed Emme next to him as he waited in the short queue.

“Hey, nice costume and nice job out there… I think, I don’t really know because I was watching Sirius.” His tone said sarcasm, but he wasn’t joking.

Emme laughed, tossing her head back. “Thank you. I can tell, you two are all over each other tonight.”

“I’m trying to be nice since I pulled a prank on them.” Remus shook his head.

“Ah, yes, I heard about this.” Emme gave him a piercing look. “A very bratty thing to do, I’d say.”

“Me? Noooo.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely not.” Emme smiled at the bartender, getting a pumpkin cocktail and taking a sip.

Remus took the two apple drinks. “Don’t worry, I’m paying for it.”

“Ha! I’m sure I’ll hear all about it at some point. Have fun then darling.”

He laughed, going back to the table, where Sirius was chatting with Lily and Marlene. “Here, love.”

“Thank you caro,” Sirius hummed, taking the drink. “So, what, he just told you he wanted like, ten alterations in a day?”

Lily nodded, her eyes wide. “Yes! Ten! In  _ silk! _ Beautiful champagne coloured silk that was so so temperamental! I could’ve strangled him!”

Remus had no idea what they were talking about, as usual when they were dance business conversations, but he wasn’t going anywhere in case Sirius wanted something. He was going to make good on his promise to wait on them. Sirius budged up in their seat so Remus could sit down next to them, their hand going to his knee.

“Oh, this is really nice,” they said, gesturing with the glass. “The art director wanted some changes off Lily last minute.”

“I would’ve strangled him!” Marlene waved her arms around wildly.

“I know! Right? I was furious!”

Remus nodded, his hand going to their back. “That’s annoying, Lily, sorry.”

“It was ridiculous. I told Pom I want overtime  _ and _ time back for it, because she was furious too, he just threw it on me!”

“Did you get it done, or are you still working on it?” Remus asked then took a sip of his drink.

Lily shook her head. “Oh no, I got it done. Had to work until like, midnight or whatever, and ignore everything else I needed to do, but I did it.”

“I hope you threw the costumes in his face when they were done,” Sirius muttered, huffing.

“I’m gonna slash his tires for you.” Marlene glared.

“Are you getting the extra pay, because if not I’m going to help Marly.” Remus nodded at her.

“No no,” Lily laughed, waving a hand. “You’re all very sweet, but if I decided to protest I think half the crew would follow and that place would fall apart, so yes, I got the pay and I got a day back to take when I need. Pom knows I’m vital, obviously.”

“No doubt it would fall apart, you’re the queen of the costuming world.” He gestured with his glass towards her. Sirius laughed, leaning into Remus. 

“Ah! Ah, I need to dance with my wife to this song!” Marlene yelled, pausing halfway to standing up and looking back to Lily. “You  _ are _ a costuming queen, Lils, but I must dance!”

“Go on then, Marly.” Lily shook her head.

“DORKY!”

Sirius smiled, leaning their head on Remus’ shoulder. “Shall we dance too, caro? I’m surprised James hasn’t barreled over to--ah, there he is.”

“Come on Lils!” He held his hand out to his wife.

“Whatever you want, love,” Remus said sweetly.

Sirius paused, narrowing their eyes. “You are suspiciously sweet.”

“I’m trying to make up for the prank! I can go back to being a bastard.” Remus sipped his drink again.

“No way, I want extra sweet Daddy all night, thank you. And for like, the next two days.” They kissed his cheek. “I have a  _ loooong _ list.”

“Two days, okay.” Remus stood up. “What’s on the list?”

Sirius stood up, raising an eyebrow. “Okay if you didn’t protest I’m gonna say you have to be nice for like, four days. And some of it isn’t particularly public-friendly, but lots of baths, lots of bringing me drinks and being extra nice to me.”

“I can do those things.” Remus took their hand. “Of course I’m putting down limits with the time, who do you think I am?”

“Mm, someone who said they would make it up to someone else that you made them think the house was haunted for weeks?” Sirius smiled sweetly, starting to the dancefloor area.

“Yes, my love.” He let them lead the way.

“Oh, I have  _ so many _ ideas.” Sirius grinned, dancing to the music.

That was scary, Sirius having ideas about naughty things. “I’m sure you have plenty.” He started to dance to the beat. Sirius just smiled, and that was even scarier.

After dancing for a bit, they got another drink before chatting with some of their friends. The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The studio always did such a great job when they hosted events, and this was no different. Sirius seemed a little smug since Remus was being very sweet to them, and doing what they wanted.

Sirius was idly spinning around one of the poles when Remus reappeared with two more drinks, chatting with Hes, who was doing something similar on the next pole.

“Here, love.” Remus held out the glass to them.

“Thank you caro!” Sirius took the drink with their free hand, still slowly spinning. “Is this the apple stuff, still?”

“Yes, would you like the pumpkin instead? I got it.” He held up his glass.

“Can I try a sip?” They waited until they spun back around to face him, holding their own glass out to swap.

“Yeah, here.” He took their glass and passed off the pumpkin cocktail.

Sirius sipped the pumpkin drink, their brow furrowing. “Oh no, swap back.” They held his drink back out when they spun around again. “I prefer the apple.”

“Of course, love.” Remus chuckled, knowing that they wouldn’t be as big of a fan of the pumpkin.

“I reckon you prefer it anyway, right?” Sirius grinned, blowing him a quick kiss. 

“EVERYONE!” The music stopped and Marlene’s voice echoed around the room. “IT’S GAME TIME!”

“Oh, games, huh?” Remus looked to Sirius, Hestia was already making her way over to where Marlene’s shouting came from.

Sirius stepped off the pole, managing not to spill a drop of their drink, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Mhmm. We have a few planned.”

“Yeah? Do I get to see you be more bendy in these shorts?” He asked, leaning closer to them with his arm around their shoulder.

“Oh yeah.” Sirius leaned into him, turning so they could speak softly into his ear. “Lots of bending, using my mouth, some more dancing…”

“Oh.” Remus felt himself flush. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Wonderful, hm?” Sirius grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. 

“And other words.” He took a sip of his drink again.

“Oh, first thing on my list of things? No tickling, no matter what happens. No tickling, at all.” 

Just as Remus was going to reply, Marlene started shouting again. “Games! There are loads! It’s gonna be like PE class in school, there are stations of different games--the cereal box game, musical statues, apple cocktail bobbing, and the donut game!”

“Oh! What are we going to do first?” It felt very strange not making these sort of choices.

Sirius looked thoughtful, biting their lip. “You pick.”

Remus’ brows went up in surprise, thinking they’d be happy to lead him through. “Hmm, the donuts first.”

“Oh, good choice.” Sirius’ face split into a grin, pulling him over to a station with a plastic sheet on the floor, and what looked like a washing line between two poles. “I think you’ll like this one.” 

“I’m sure I will.”

“So, we hang a donut off this line,” Sirius said as they did so, almost bouncing on their toes. “And you have to eat it, as quickly as possible… without using your hands.”

Remus laughed, already looking forward to watching Sirius do this. “You’re going to be good at that.”

Sirius grinned, preening. “Oh I’m sure I will. You’re going first.”

***

Sirius was having a fabulous night. The routine was wonderful, and everyone was having fun by the looks of it. Now they got to watch Remus make somewhat of an idiot out of himself, all in good fun. He was being absurdly sweet after scaring the shit out of them earlier, and Sirius was finding it a little strange--Remus was still Daddy, even if he was being sweet.

Remus’ eyes widened a little. “Of course, love.”

Sirius grinned, hanging the ring donut with spiderweb icing from the string and picking up the stopwatch they had left on the table for that purpose. “Oh, one more thing.”

Remus’ brow furrowed. “What?”

In response, Sirius held up the ridiculous furry handcuffs, grinning broadly. “No hands.”

“Christ, okay.”

“Where on earth did you get all these?” James looked at the box of handcuffs.

Oh, bless their sweet vanilla bean brother. Instead of answering, they patted him on the shoulder. “Do you really want to know?”

Immediately, James’ cheeks went red and Lily threw her head back laughing. “Oh god.”

Remus let out a snort. “We don’t use cuffs though.”

Sirius laughed, watching James’ eyes widen even further. “Oh, now you’ve made his brain explode, caro,” they said, stepping up to Remus so they could fasten the cuffs around his wrists. “Ready? Fast as possible.”

“I had to.” Remus let Sirius lead them to a good spot. “Of course, love.”

Sirius was looking forward to watching this. They held up the stopwatch. “Alright, three, two, one, go!”

Remus was pretty good at it, although he had to crouch down a bit in order to get under the donut. He used his nose to help steady the donut. Sirius was torn between laughing and trying not to be slightly concerned at how the sight turned them on a little. They watched carefully, hitting the stopwatch as soon as he ate the last bit of donut.

“Thirty-two seconds, not bad!”

“Mmm, good?” He mumbled around the donut.

“Yeah! Good!” Sirius laughed, leaning in to wipe a bit of icing from his nose.

“Thank you.” Remus chuckled.

Sirius couldn’t stop laughing, having an absurdly good time. “I’m gonna beat you though.”

“I’m sure you will. Undo the cuffs.” He turned around.

“Hmmm… I don’t know if I will…” Sirius snickered, kissing his cheek before they did unclasp the cuffs; they knew Remus didn’t particularly like them.

Remus let out a long breath once they were off before turning around. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Daddy,” Sirius said quietly, in his ear, before stepping back. “My go now.”

“Yes, love.” He put a hand on their shoulder to spin them around. “You’re going to do so good, I’m sure.”

Sirius squirmed at the praise, letting him turn them around and holding their wrists out for him to cuff them. “Mhmm. You’ll be looking forward to the spectacle, too.”

“Always.” He clicked the cuffs into place. “There you go, princess,” he whispered in their ear. “Good luck.”

“Mm, thank you,” Sirius murmured back, wriggling a little. Ugh, they hated cuffs. But it meant they could win this game, so they would manage. “You have to hang the donut off the string.”

“I know, I know.” Remus moved away from them for a moment.

Sirius watched him, grinning ear to ear. A moment later, Emme appeared next to them, smiling. “Oh this is a fun game.”

“I’m sure you like it Emme.” He laughed, stringing the donut up.

“I leant Sirius and Marly some cuffs.”

Sirius grimaced, already feeling the way the cuffs gave a little as they moved. “I hate them, a lot.”

“They’re just for the game,” Remus assured them.

“Alright, alright. Time me then, so I can win and get these cuffs off.” Sirius grinned, before stepping up to the donut and waiting. They were torn between their bratty self wanting to do this as luridly as possible, and their competitive need to  _ win _ .

“Okay, go!”

Sirius didn’t waste any time--they had a plan. They took a bite of the donut so it fell from the string, then immediately knelt down and set about trying to devour it. Luckily for Sirius, they had some experience cuffed, on their knees and having to swallow something.

“Christ,” they heard Remus mutter. If they weren’t so focused on winning, they would’ve laughed at that, but instead they ate the rest of the donut as quickly as they could.

“15 seconds! Sirius.” Remus laughed loudly.

Sirius sat back on their heels, laughing and so thoroughly pleased with themselves. They probably had icing smeared on their chin, but they didn’t care. There was one person who could beat that time, if she was lucky, but Sirius didn’t want to bet on it--Marlene’s corset was restrictive in some ways, they were sure. Instead, they grinned up at Remus, knowing they could spend all evening torturing him and he could do nothing about it.

There was a flush high on Remus’ cheeks. “Good job, love. It’s like you practiced it.”

“Ha! Weird, right?” They stood up easily, turning around so he could uncuff them.

“Did you?” Remus asked undoing the cuffs.

“I have a lot of transferable skills,” Sirius said, leaning back into him.

“Oh, right, of course.” He kissed them on the cheek. “You do spend a lot of your time like that,” Remus said under his breath.

Ignoring the way their stomach flipped, Sirius let out a little breath. “I do, don’t I?”

“SIRIUS! FIFTEEN SECONDS!?” Marlene seemed to appear out of thin air at the edge of the plastic sheeting, looking at the whiteboard where they had been writing the times.

“They’re just good at it, Marly.” Remus shrugged. “Good luck beating it!”

“You won’t.” Sirius was confident about that. They leaned into Remus, grinning. “Do I have icing on my face?”

“Yes.” He swiped his finger across their cheek then licked the icing off. Sirius pouted for a moment, though they knew that was a step too far, they weren’t at the club after all. And besides, they were voyeuristic enough to enjoy watching Remus.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome, statue game next? Oh, no, bobbing for apples.”

“Hmmmm. Well, the apple bobbing liquid is some kind of cocktail, so it depends if you want to be drunk for musical statues or not.”

“I think I want to be drunk for musical statues.” He nodded, his arm going around them.

Sirius snickered, leading them towards the apple bobbing. Everyone was having a great time by the looks of it, laughing and dancing. Sirius was so pleased with how the event was going, the whole Ascendence team always put on a fantastic party. 

Towards the end of the night, Sirius came back from the bathroom to see Lily, Kingsley and Hannah chatting. They had been meaning to catch Kingsley all night but he was being absurdly mysterious tonight. Sirius was sort of struck by a realisation, when they joined the group and Kingsley hugged them hello, that they had had a  _ threesome _ with this man.

“Kingsley was telling me how he tried to get you to join the corps.” Hannah gestured between them.

“They could have done anything.” Kingsley nodded.

Sirius smiled, putting their arm around Kingsley. “I thought about it for a little while, didn’t I? But ballet is still so restrictive, even a modern company like yours. No poles, no twerking, very fixed gender roles…”

“Who started Sirius on the inherent gender issues in dance?” Benjy sidled up next to them, looking exasperated.

“I didn’t mean to, you know how they are.” Kingsley snickered before taking a sip of his drink.

“To be fair,” Sirius said, grinning, “I think I started myself on that one.”

“That wouldn’t be a shock.” Remus came up behind them, his hands settling on their hips.

“Hi caro.” Sirius laughed, leaning into him. “In my defence, you left me unattended. Kingsley was telling Hannah how he wanted me to join the company.”

“As if I could stop you from going in on this topic, especially after a few drinks.” He snickered.

“I suppose.” Sirius peeled off with a kiss to Remus’ cheek so they could say goodbye to some people. Everyone was starting to head home now.

“IT WENT WELL?” Marlene shouted, throwing her arms around them.

“Hi!” Sirius caught her, laughing. “It went so well!”

“Hannah and Syd are the sweetest to offer to lock up. I love them!” She was totally drunk.

“Easy now, love.” Dorcas shook her head.

“They offered? Yay!” Sirius stumbled a little, realising they were somewhat drunk too, but not enough not to have fun tonight. “So obviously Dorky is taking you home?”

“Yes, I’m off now. Have fun tonight, I hope Remus is very nice to make up for the prank -- which was hilarious!”

“Oh ha ha.” Sirius hit her on the arm. “I hope you get utterly fucked.”

“Always!” She jumped on to Dorcas’ back.

“See you later, Sirius.”

“Bye!” Sirius spun around, looking for Remus. If Marlene was going home, and Syd and Hannah could lock up, then Sirius wanted Remus to take them home too. “Caro!”

“Yes, love?” Remus turned towards them. “What is it?”

“Hannah and Syd are locking up.”

A smirk flicked across Remus’ expression. “Are they? Would you like me to get us an Uber then?”

Sirius hummed as if they were debating the idea, looping their arms around Remus’ waist. “Mmmm, yes.”

“Okay.” Remus pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll get your jacket as well?”

“I could get used to this.” Sirius smiled, feeling a little strange not asking so sweetly. “Yes, thank you.”

“Two days.” Remus kissed their cheek before heading off towards the office where Remus had put their things.

“Three!” Sirius countered, seeing if they could push their luck.

Remus shot them a withering look over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner. Sirius grinned to themselves, going around to start saying their goodbyes. They had two days to complete their list of things, as much as they wanted everything tonight.

The next time they saw Remus he was by the door, holding out their jacket for them. He also had an umbrella in hand. “It’s raining.”

“Aw, a true gentleman.” Sirius slipped their jacket on, turning to him and adjusting the horns amongst his curls. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He propped the door open once Sirius was ready to open the umbrella. “Come on, love.”

Sirius held the umbrella up, letting him step under it. “The Uber’s coming here?”

“Mmmhmm, supposed to be right around the corner.” Remus looked around then back to his phone. “Probably at the light, there.”

“Ah, yeah.” Sirius rested their head against his shoulder. “Did you have a good night?”

“It was lots of fun, you guys put on a great party.” Remus leaned into them, wrapping his arms around them.

“Did you like the performance?” They smiled to themselves. “And watching me playing all the games?”

“I loved the performance so much, you were amazing. Then you ruled at every game. I was very lucky to watch you be all bendy and using your mouth.”

“You were a little bit flushed, if I remember right.” 

“I’m sure I was. Especially when you were on your knees eating the donut then you stood up with icing on your face.” Remus pressed his forehead against their cheek as a car pulled into their lot.

“Almost like it reminded you of something?” They turned and kissed him before starting towards the car.

“Almost.” Remus chuckled, going to open the door for them when the car came to a stop. Sirius murmured a thank you to him, slid into the car, then promptly launched into their usual tipsy chatter to the driver. They knew they were doing it but were powerless to keep their mouth shut. Uber drivers were probably so bored on a Saturday night, and people were probably rude to them, so the least Sirius could do was chat and be nice.

As usual, Remus sat next to them, with his hand on their thigh. Every so often he interjected on the topic, but just mostly went between looking out the window and looking at Sirius with a soft smile. Honestly, they were surprised he wasn’t being more handsy. He was probably trying to be nice, but Sirius thought him being handsy was nice in a different way. 

As they pulled up to the house, Sirius said their goodbyes, wishing the driver a good evening and weekend, and next week too. They couldn’t decide what they wanted to do with Remus though; they were always so indecisive when given choices.

Remus opened the umbrella for them before they slid out and hurried their driveway. “What should we get up to? Shall I make you tea?”

“Ooh, tea sounds good.” Sirius felt in their pocket for their keys. “And I think a bath…” they paused as they unlocked the door. “Where are you on your scale?”

“Mmm, bath is good. I’m between  _ meh _ and  _ all the sex now. _ ” Remus closed the door behind them after they stepped inside.

Sirius chuckled, patting Bucky on the head. “Let’s call it  _ fairly horny? _ ”

“Ha, yes,  _ fairly horny.  _ Maybe like normal amount horny for average people.” He snickered. “Any tea requests?”

“Mm, Earl Grey please.” Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I’d say fairly horny is my usual scale level. You in that suit, though…”

“Yeah, does that tip you to  _ all the sex now _ ?” He kicked off his shoes.

“Oh yeah, absolutely. All the way.” Sirius padded after him as he went through to the kitchen. “Do you have any hopeful plans for this evening?”

“No, whatever you want… within our limits.” Remus went for the kettle.

Sirius hummed, trying to convince their imagination to settle on something. “Hmm, okay. What if I wanted you to just ravish me, huh?”

“I can do that, princess.” He filled the kettle. “Whatever you like.”

“If I go upstairs, you’re not going to start turning the lights off and on?” Sirius crossed over, wrapping their arms around his waist.

“No, princess, that’s all done, I promise.” Remus leaned into the after clicking the kettle on.

Sirius chuckled. “Oh good, else I’d have to invent some punishment for Daddy.”

Remus scoffed. “What would you do?”

Oh god. “Hmm, I’m not sure. No morning coffee. No watching me dance.”

“That’d be very sad.”

“Mhmm!” They pecked a kiss to his cheek. “Which is why you have to be extra nice to your princess now. I think I might be queen for two days.” Sirius smiled, wondering how far they could push it.

“Okay  _ queen _ .” They could hear the eyeroll in his voice.

Sirius let out a laugh. “You sound like a drag queen! I suppose princess is the best.”

“I agree.” Remus turned to kiss them. They kissed back, pressing closer to him. “Mmm, I love you. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Mm, you should be,” they retorted, not meaning it at all. “I love you too… and I suppose it was a good prank.”

“Okay.” Remus chuckled. “I’ll be really really good to you for tonight and  _ two _ more days.”

Sirius hummed. “Mm good. You can run a really nice bath and rub my feet.” They had to bite their lip to stop themselves from making it a question, or adding  _ pretty please Daddy. _

“Of course, princess, why don’t you go relax and I’ll bring the tea for you?”

Sirius grinned and dropped a kiss to his lips. “Thank you Daddy, how kind.”

“You’re welcome princess.”

“I’ll be upstairs, then,” Sirius murmured, finding themselves still waiting for permission despite current arrangements.

“All right, I’ll be there in a minute.” Remus smiled at them before giving them another kiss. They smiled back, lingering against his lips for a moment before turning and starting up the stairs.

In the bedroom, Sirius left their costume on, intending to sprawl on the bed and look divine for when Remus came up. Unlike Remus’ usual game of making them wait, he seemed to have come up right away with the tray of tea and some biscuits. When he crossed into the room he had the sweetest smile on his face.

“I’ll put these here or in the bathroom, princess?”

“I think the bathroom, Daddy.” Sirius didn’t move from their reclined position.

“Okay, I’ll put it down then come back to get you undressed… or would you like to just come in the bathroom?” Remus sounded as if it was strained to ask Sirius all these questions.

Sirius grinned, letting out a little chuckle. “I want Daddy to be nice, not let me be in charge. You pick.”

“Oh, okay.” Remus chuckled. “Come to the bathroom with me then, princess.”

“Yes Daddy. Then you can help me with my costume, huh?” They sat up, smiling.

“Of course, and wash your makeup off. We can run the bath while I do that.” Remus waited for them to get to their feet before leading them to the bathroom.

“Mhmm, yes please. Daddy can pamper me.” They stood up, stretching a little as they followed him.

“I will.” He set the tray over the bath. Really having one of those that stretched across the tub was the best gift they ever received. “Whatever you want, princess.”

“I like those words very much.” They watched him, appreciating his arse in those suit trousers very much.

“I know you do.” Remus turned the taps on. “Pick what you want in the bath,” he said once he straightened up.

“Mmm, choices, choices.” They danced their fingers over the box of bathbombs, plucking up an orange flowery one. “This one.”

“As you wish,” he teased before taking it and setting on the tray. “I’ll light some candles once you're in the bath too.” Remus’ hands went to the rope, and he started to unknot it.

“The nice sandalwood ones?” They stood up straight in front of him, letting him move them however he needed.

“Yeah, I love those ones and I know you do too.” Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder as they felt the rope loosen. He was so quick at undoing his work -- all those years of climbing and then getting into bondage.

“Pity I don’t have any nice marks,” they murmured, stretching out their sides.

“Maybe later, princess.” The rope fell to the floor then Remus’ fingers drifted down to catch the hem of their tank top before tugging it up. “Arms up, please.”

Sirius did so, smiling. “I think so. Anything I want, after all.”

“Of course.” Pulled off the top, and then he knelt down to undo the laces of their boots.

“Mmm, this is a nice view.” Sirius trailed their fingers lightly through his hair, marvelling actually being able to touch him. Usually in these sort of situations they were all tied up.

“Yeah?” He smiled up at them before tugging at one more to pull it off. “Can you take off the horns?”

“I suppose so,” they murmured, pulling the horns from his head.

“I mean, you can keep them on, it’s what you want.” Remus took their other boot off before his fingers hooked around the waistband of the latex shorts.

Sirius laughed. “I think you’re devilish enough without them. And I wouldn’t want them to fall off.”

He undid the thigh and hip harness as Sirius spoke before going back to the shorts. “No, they’d end up hitting you in the face if they did.” Remus wiggled the shorts down, his eyebrows going up when he probably realized they weren’t wearing underwear.

Sirius beamed down at him, wiggling their hips a little. “Everything okay Daddy?”

“Oh, nothing, just noticed you had no underwear on, but I shouldn’t be surprised because you are wearing these shorts.” Remus got the shorts down their legs so they pulled at Sirius’ feet before going to roll their thigh highs down.

“That’s true.” Sirius kicked the shorts away. “You don’t mind, I’m sure.”

“No, of course not.” Remus got to his feet again, once the fishnets were off. He leaned over and turned the taps off after dropping in the bathbomb. “Perfect temp.”

Sirius didn’t waste any time stepping into the tub, smiling. “It always is. You make the best baths.”

“I’ll light the candles then I’m going to wash your makeup off, princess.” Remus watched them for a moment before moving to the cabinet to get out the candles.

“Okay Daddy.” Sirius slid down so their shoulders were under the water. “I’m trying to decide how I want to spend our evening, there are too many options.”

“Whatever you want will be perfect.” He set the candles around the tub.

“Depends what Daddy is in the mood for too. Whether he wants rough or sweet… whether he wants me on my knees or sprawled out on the bed so he can make me squirm…”

“Mmm, any of that sounds nice.” Remus grabbed the lighter from the basket.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they watched him. “Are you making me make a choice?”

“I can make one for you, but it’s whatever you want.” Remus kissed their cheek after lighting one of the candles.

“Mmm, how about you make a choice, and if I don’t want it, I’ll say. Because I like being good for Daddy.”

“Oh okay.” Remus hummed, going to finish lighting the candles. “I could be really sweet to you and go down on you.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped. Remus’ scale didn’t tip that way so often. They wriggled further down into the water, grinning. “That does sound really sweet.”

“So that then?” He asked, standing up to put the lighter away.

“Pretty please.” They blew him a kiss. “Maybe even start with a massage because I’ve been dancing and working so hard, hm?”

“Yes, princess.” Sirius could tell that Remus was smiling somehow, even though they couldn’t see his face as he was rummaging in the cabinet.

“Not that you’d pass up getting to make me squirm, either?”

“You know that’s my favorite thing to do.” He pulled out the make up wipes. “Making you squirm is basically my favorite pastime,” he said with a laugh as he perched on the edge of the tub.

Sirius smiled up at him. “Luckily for you, getting tortured by Daddy is basically my favourite pastime.”

“I know.” After pulling out a wipe, Remus started to swipe the cloth over their face. They closed their eyes and let him, tilting their head up to make it a little easier for him.

“Good job we fit together so well.”

“Thank goodness.” Remus rubbed over the red and black eyeshadow.

“Did you like my makeup tonight?” They kept their eyes closed, smiling at how careful Remus was being.

“I loved it, you always do the best makeup. Teddy said that maybe he could do his makeup like yours sometime.” When the wipe dropped away, Sirius felt Remus press a soft kiss to their forehead.

“Mmhm, he really liked the zombie makeup I gave him for the trail. But maybe more glam next time.”

“Maybe, whatever he wants.” Remus sighed, standing up.

Sirius chuckled, opening their eyes. “You spoil him more than you spoil me.” They drew their legs up. “There’s room in here for another.”

“I’m just taking my own makeup off… and I think I spoil you equally in very very different ways.” He stood by the mirror, peering in as he scrubbed at his face.

“True I suppose.” Sirius turned to watch him, admiring how goddamn attractive he was.

“Aren’t you always going on about my skin care?” He questioned, tossing the wipe in the bin.

“Mhmm. Your poor face, scrubbing at it like that.”

Remus huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “You’d think after about fifteen years together, I’d be better at taking care of my skin.” Turning towards them, Remus slipped his jacket off.

“You’re better than you were.” Sirius smiled, watching him. “Mm, I should put some sexy music on or something. God, you look divine in that suit.”

“Yeah, princess?” He smiled at them, going to unbutton his shirt. “Would you like some music on?”

“I think so.” They grinned, rolling onto their side. “You know I like watching.”

“I know, you voyeur.” Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After tapping at the screen, the bluetooth speaker in the bathroom made the little noise that it was connected before Sirius’ sexy music playlist started.

Sirius let out a laugh, setting their chin on the edge of the tub. “Mm, perfect.”

“Anything for my princess.” Remus sighed, setting his phone aside before going back to his shirt.

“Have you climbed recently?” Sirius asked, watching avidly as he undid every button.

“Yeah, just this morning after my meeting, actually.” Remus seemed to be taking his sweet time with each button. This was perhaps one time Sirius didn’t mind Remus taking his time. They watched, drinking in every minute detail, already imagining how scuffed his hands were.

“Mm, I’m very lucky.”

“Yeah?” The shirt was finally off.

“Ohhh, yeah. Very lucky. Daddy is extra nice to me and taking his clothes off all nice and slow with his rough fingers.”

“Well, princess, you deserve it because you’re the best.” Just as slowly as his shirt, Remus undid his belt then the button and zip on his trousers.

Sirius shuddered, biting their lip as they watched. “So nice to me.”

“Because good princesses deserve treats, right?” Remus pushed down his trousers and underwear, kicking them aside. “Have you had any of the tea yet?”

“Right,” they said, hiding a groan. “I haven’t, too busy watching the show.”

“You should have some while I rub your feet.” Remus stepped into the tub, sinking into the water with a sigh.

“Mm, that does sound good.” They sat up just enough to sip the tea, pausing a little. “Do we have tea because you don’t want me having more alcohol?”

“Yes.” Remus’ hand wrapped around the instep of their right foot.

Sirius smiled. “Daddy is so clever. And this tea is really good, is it new?”

“Yeah, it’s from that fancy place that does those nice blends.” Remus’ fingers rubbed their foot.

“It’s really nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” Remus smiled across from them. Sirius closed their eyes, sliding down into the water a little more. This was perfect.

***

Remus looked across the tub at Sirius. The tea had gone cold, and Remus was starting to get a little bit pruney. Sirius seemed to be melted into the bath, looking like some sort of ethereal creature bathed in candle light.

“We should get out, it’s going a little tepid.” Remus’ hand ran up their leg.

“Mm, I agree. We’re like trail mix.”

He snickered, thinking it’s hilarious that that stupid comment had stuck around for so long. “Yes, princess.” Remus reached for the plug.

With a groan, Sirius stood up, stretching their hands above their head for a moment. “What now…”

“Don’t you want me to be nice to you now, princess?” Remus watched them for a second before standing and reaching for their big fluffy towel.

“Oh, of course. Just what first, my list is very long after all.”

“Yeah, how long?” Remus wrapped the towel around Sirius, hugging them tight.

Sirius snuggled up against him, pressing a handful of kisses to his neck. “Mm, about two and a half days?”

“This is your half day, princess.” Remus rubbed their arms. “Come on, let’s go to the bed.”

“Mmhm, I think so.” Sirius wriggled out of the towel then draped it over Remus’ shoulder, before striding naked into the bedroom.

“Yes, princess.” He laughed, following after them.

Sirius shot him a smirk over their shoulder before climbing onto the bed and sprawling out. They were all pink from the hot water, any marks that would’ve been there from the performance or their costume gone now after the bath.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Remus side, dropping the towel before moving to straddle their thighs.

Sirius grinned up at him, their hands going to his thighs. “You know, I think a lot of my list can be summarised by a sentence or two.”

“What are those sentences?” His fingers danced up their stomach.

“Hmm, I would like to be melted into the bed and not able to see straight or think, and to make Daddy very happy.”

“You always make Daddy very happy, princess.” Remus brushed his fingers over one of their nipples.

Sirius’ shudder of satisfaction was plain to see, though Remus wasn’t sure if it was from his words or touch. They arched up a little, grinning. “Mm, I’m glad. Happy Daddy means happy princess.”

“Yes, princess.” Remus sighed, his fingers brushed over them again.

“Was that a happy sigh?” Sirius made a little noise at the sensation, one eye opening to look at him.

“A very happy sigh.” Remus fingers grazed back down their chest. Sirius let out another pretty noise, their back arching a little. “You’re being very good for Daddy.” One hand drifted down to wrap against the base of their cock.

“Ah fuck—ah, I like—I like being good. Plenty of opportunities to be bratty later.”

“Yeah, good, princess.” He shifted a little so he could lay down between their legs. Sirius practically scrambled to help, shifting their legs apart and propping themselves up on their elbows, no doubt to watch like the voyeur they were.

“Yeah, even though I could be really bad…”

“You could, couldn’t you?” Remus feathered a few kisses over their thigh.

Sirius shifted, and their already half-hard cock stirred with interest even more. “Yeah, I could. But—but I’ll be good.”

“Whatever you want.” His teeth scraped up over the dip in their hip.

“Mm, fuck, yeah. Whatever  _ I _ want tonight.”

“Yes, princess.” Remus kissed over to their cock. Sirius’ breath hitched as Remus felt them shiver again.

“Fuck, please.”

“Please what, princess?” Remus wrapped a hand around the base of their cock.

Sirius let out a groan, lifting their hips. “Ah, I want your mouth, please Daddy.”

Normally, Remus would make the wait, but instead he leaned forward and gave licked up the underside of their cock. The moan they gave was like music to his ears. Urged on by it, he wrapped his lips around the head of their cock. Sirius’ fingers clenched into the sheets as their hips bucked slightly.

“Oh fuck, shit.”

Remus hummed around them, slowly taking them into his mouth. It felt like it had been ages since he went down on them because of his scale, but he was very glad to be here now.

Sirius moaned, one hand tangling gently into his hair. They didn’t push or pull of course, because they were better behaved than that, but they let out a low noise. “Oh my god, fuck, you—you look so good, fuck.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Remus asked, pulling back to smirk up at them. “You taste so good, princess.” He leaned forward to press a few kisses down their length.

“Shit, yeah,” Sirius breathed, hips twitching again. “So good, you’re so good, fuck. I want—ah god.”

“What princess?” Remus asked softly before his mouth was back on them again.

“Ahh, I want—oh, I can’t decide. Your mouth is so good, I love your mouth.”

Remus hummed around them again, bobbing his head as his hand stroked them in time.

Sirius groaned, throwing their head back. “Ah, I want you Daddy,” they practically blurted. “In—ah, fuck.”

He didn’t stop as his free hand gripped their thigh. He wasn’t sure what they meant by  _ I want you _ , so Remus wasn’t going to stop until they said. Sirius’ toes clenched in the sheets, hips lifting again. Getting them worked up and squirming would always be his favourite.

“Oh fuck, fuck wait—wait.” Sirius untangled their fingers from his hair. “I want you in my mouth.”

Remus stopped, slowly pulling off of them. “Yeah? How?” He tried to catch his breath as his eyes trailed up Sirius’ body, their chest was all flushed now.

“Both, both—69, please.” Sirius groaned, raking their hair away from their face.

“Okay, princess.” Remus shifted, sitting back. “Any request how we are?”

Sirius shook their head, breathing heavily. “However Daddy wants. I can, I can, god, however you want.”

“Okay, just roll on your side, princess.” Remus’ stomach was doing flips at the thought of Sirius’ mouth on them.

“Okay, thank you Daddy, thank you.” Sirius shimmied down, rolling onto their side and propping one leg up. “I want you so bad.”

“You’re so welcome, princess. You’re so good. You’re amazing.” He shifted onto his side and scooted closer to Sirius, his hand reaching out to wrap around their cock again. Sirius didn’t waste any time doing something similar, humming in satisfaction as they gave a long lick to the underside of his cock.

“Ah fuck,” Remus moaned before he wrapped his lips back around them.

Sirius groaned, swirling their tongue over the tip of his cock and lavishing every bit of him in attention it felt like. “I love Daddy’s cock so much.”

Remus let out another satisfied noise around their cock, letting his fingers drift down over their balls. Sirius moaned, hips bucking a little before they took him into their mouth, sucking softly. His own hips shifted forward as he swirled his tongue around the head. “Christ.”

“Mmmhm.” He was willing to bet Sirius would be smirking if their mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, and occupied it was. They moaned again, the vibration felt wonderful against Remus’ cock.

“Fuck, I’m so close already,” he mumbled before he moved to bob his head on their cock again -- doing that thing they like with his tongue.

Sirius pulled back, swirling their tongue on the way, breathing hard. “Ah shit, me too. You’re so g—ah, so good.”

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed, his toes curling as his climax inched closer.

“I wanna make Daddy come first,” Sirius murmured, dropping completely filthy kisses all over his length.

Remus paused so he could breath. “Fuck, yeah, yes princess.”

Sirius made a satisfied noise, before they ducked their head and swallowed him down, Remus’ cock pressing at the back of their throat.

“Holy fuck.” Remus held onto their thigh as he came with a loud moan. “Shit, oh shit.”

“Mmmm.” They shuddered as if they were the one coming, fingers digging into his thighs as they coaxed him through his orgasm.

He was pretty sure that he had blacked out, and came back seeing stars. “Shit, you’re perfect, perfect princess.”

Sirius groaned, breathing sharply as they slowly pulled back, swirling their tongue as if they didn’t want to miss a bit of his come. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

“Ah -- ah I’m so fucking -- oh god.” He pressed his forehead into their thigh.

“Yeah, god you’re so gorgeous,” Sirius mumbled, still leaving kisses all over his cock. “I could live on your come, fuck.”

Remus’ stomach clenched again. “Ah, shit. You’re so perfect.” He managed to stroke his hand over Sirius’ cock.

Sirius made the prettiest noise, nuzzling the crease of his hip. “Fuck, please Daddy, please.”

“Ah, yeah?” Remus finally moved his forehead from their thigh so he could run his tongue over the head around the tip of their cock.

“Shit, oh shit I love your mouth.” Sirius’ hips bucked forward.

Remus hummed before sliding his mouth around them. They let out a sharp moan, digging their fingers into his thigh.

“Oh god, fuck.”

Remus breathed through his nose, taking Sirius into his mouth more. His tongue did their favorite thing again, hoping to coax the orgasm out of them. Just as he expected, Sirius whimpered, their cock twitching against his tongue.

“Oh fuck, can I come? Can I come, please please please?”

He nodded -- as much as he could -- before continuing to bob his head. It was only a moment later that Sirius came, moaning sharply. Remus did his best, not to swallow around them because he had plans since Sirius wanted him to be extra nice. Once they finished coming, Remus pulled back and shifted towards Sirius with a smirk on his lips. Sirius was sprawled back on the bed, breathing hard, but as soon as they realised his intentions they scrambled up to meet him, one hand going to his hair.

“Hi Daddy, god you’re gorgeous,” they murmured before eagerly kissing him.

Remus wrapped his arms around them, opening his mouth into the kiss. One hand slid up into their hair, tugging at their hair. Sirius moaned, shuddering against him as they curled their tongue into his mouth. He let them do what they wanted, happy to give Sirius their favorite thing. Eventually, they had to pull back to breathe, resting their forehead on his cheek as they sank into him.

“Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.” Remus pressed kisses down their chin to their cheek.

“I feel like an overexcited kid with ice cream,” Sirius mumbled, words a little slurred. “Do I have come all over my face?”

Remus looked at them better, noticing the come on their chin and the corner of their mouth. “Yeah, just a little.” He swiped his finger over their chin before sliding it between their lips.

Sirius gave a pleased little hum, eagerly sucking his finger clean. “You’re so good to me.”

“You’re the best princess, so of course I’m going to be good to you -- even if I wasn’t making up for the prank, I’d still be good to you.”

“Mm, that’s why I love you.” Sirius flopped back onto the bed, pulling him with them.

“Yeah? I love you for a million reasons.” Remus settled in with them to snuggle. “Are you all right, princess? Do you need anything?”

“Just cuddles right now. And then maybe you can spank me later?” They smiled at him, batting their eyelashes.

“Whatever you want.” He smiled, nuzzling their neck.

“I want what Daddy wants though, so you have to be happy too.”

“I know, and I’ll say if I’m not happy. I’m very happy to spank you.” Remus was always happy to do that -- unless terribly repulsed.

Sirius laughed. “I’m sure you are. Which paddle should we use?”

“Mmm, the Daddy one… or the heart one, maybe both.” He played with their hair, wrapping it around his finger.

“Mm, of course you think both.”

“Who do you think I am, huh? I’m still very very bi and can’t make a choice to save my life.” Remus let out a snort.

Sirius chuckled, kissing his palm. “I know, and I love you so much for it.”

“I know you do, baby. Both, everything, and in between -- always.”

***

Sirius sat at the kitchen table with their hands cupped around their coffee mug. They had slept in, after Remus exhausted them last night, then poured themselves downstairs, Remus offering to make pancakes. They had on their softest sweats—that were Remus’ really, but they had shrunk enough to be Sirius’—and an Ascendence shirt, and was pretty sure they couldn’t get any more content than this.

They had another day of it too; maybe they didn’t mind getting pranked every year if this came after.

“Here, princess, pancakes with berries.” Remus set the plate in front of them. “With eggs and bacon.”

Sirius smiled up at him, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, you’re wonderful. Even if sitting is sore.”

“I just gave you what you wanted.” Remus kissed their forehead before going to retrieve his plate from the counter.

“I know. Not before you made me beg for it though, huh?” Sirius chuckled, sipping their coffee before tucking into the pancakes.

“Again, you like that best.” He sat down in his usual seat. Sirius promptly tangled their feet with his, rubbing the ball of one foot over his ankle.

“So do you. You might not have your devil horns on anymore but you’re still a devious little fuck.”

Remus snickered before taking a sip of his coffee. “What do you mean? I’m perfectly angelic.”

That time Sirius threw their head back to let out a proper laugh. “Of course you are, Daddy.”

“Obviously.” He nudged his toes against their leg.

“The pancakes are perfect, like always.” Sirius blew him a kiss.

Remus smiled at them as he swallowed. “Thank you, princess, you’re perfect, like always.”

Sirius could feel their cheeks flushing at the compliment. Sometimes a praise kink made things difficult. “ _ Stop. _ ”

“Okay, no more praising.” He chuckled, adding more maple syrup to his pancakes.

“No no, plenty of praise,” Sirius said, gesturing with their fork. “Just let me recover from my wonderful wake up call first.”

“Yeah? Still feeling floaty from being choked first thing in the morning?” He smirked, his eyebrow going up.

Sirius swallowed around their mouthful of pancakes. Just that look would always make them feel lightheaded. “Mhmm, you could say that.”

“Ha, I’m sure, baby.” Remus sighed as his phone buzzed on the table.

“Anything interesting?” 

After dropping his fork he grabbed his phone. “Just Alice asking if we want her to drop Teddy home since they’re coming by this way. I’m going to say yes? Save you from having to sit in the car?”

“Mm, good thinking caro.” Sirius chuckled, glad to know Remus was thinking of them. Sitting wasn’t their friend today.

Tapping away, Remus nodded. “All right, they’re heading to the Potter’s now to pick them up then.”

“We have the best family,” they said softly, reaching over for his hand.

“We do.” He laced their fingers together. “Are you about to get sappy?”

Sirius snickered. “I might have to. I think you choked the brat out of me this morning.”

Remus looked  _ so _ smug, giving their fingers a squeeze. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm. Don’t worry though, it comes back very quickly. Give me a couple hours and I’ll start telling you to make me.”

“Ha, I’ll try the choking again then.” He snorted. “Though I do have to work through your list.”

“And time is ticking!” They made a show at looking at their watch. “Back rub is a must. And maybe, depending on what Teddy wants to do today and how much time we have—suspension? A half-suspension? We haven’t in a while.”

“Okay, maybe when he’s sleeping tonight, I’m sure he’ll be exhausted after the party. No doubt stayed up all night.”

Sirius chuckled. “He takes after me like that. You’d want your sleep.”

“Yeah, but god help him getting out of bed.” Remus scoffed.

“I know, I know.” Sirius smiled, drinking their coffee.

“How are you going to get back at him for this prank, huh?” Remus asked before finishing his eggs.

“Ooh, I don’t know if you should be party to my scheming, seeing as you were on his side.” Sirius stuck their tongue out at him.

“Fair point.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“I might even recruit some other people to help me get my revenge on you both…”

“Sure, princess, you do that.”

Sirius chuckled. “When you least expect it…”

“I’ll be keeping my eyes peeled.” Remus shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius set their coffee down and gave him a grin. “How long have we got ‘til the monster is back?”

“Probably a half hour or so.” Remus checked the time.

Biting back an even wider grin, Sirius leaned forward, putting their elbows on the table. “Fancy a blowie?”

“Oh, really? I thought you were going to suggest I give you a back rub.” Remus laughed.

“I won’t say no to that, either.”

“What one do you want the most? You can have the other later.”

Sirius bit their lip. “The former. You can make it up to me later.”

“Okay, princess.” He pushed his chair back. “Whatever you want.”

“You’re going to wear those words out by the end of the weekend.” They did the same, smiling as they padded around to him then sank to their knees.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” His fingers went into their hair.

“Rude.”

Thankfully, neither Sirius or Remus managed to get carried away and a half hour later, they were sat back at the table, and Sirius was hiding a smug smile behind their coffee mug. The front door clattered opened and a minute later Teddy was standing in the kitchen looking tired but excited.

“Auntie Alice said there’s a video!”

Remus snorted, putting his hand over his face. “Hello annwyl, did you have a nice night?”

Sirius groaned. “This video is gonna go viral and I’m gonna be so mad at you both,” they grumbled, pushing the other chair at the table out for Teddy to sit.

“We’re not posting it online, right, Ted?”

“Yeah, yeah, let me see it though!” He sat down in the chair and pulled it close to Remus. “Please Dad?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me, it’s probably Pada you should ask.”

Teddy gave them the best puppy eyes, which Sirius regretted ever teaching him. “Please Pada.”

“Oh, it’s a good job I love you.” They tutted and gestured roughly to Remus. “Not on my phone, yours at least.”

“Okay.” Remus tapped at his, bringing up his camera roll then pressing on the video before turning it towards Teddy.

Their son peered at the screen, grinning as if he had been given the best gift. “HA!”

Sirius rolled their eyes at Remus. “Oh ha ha.”

“Oh my god you punched Dad!” Teddy looked up at them with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad.” Remus shook his head.

“I wish it was! I managed to realise just as I punched him.”

Teddy laughed, going to replay the video again. “Did you know? You didn’t guess it was us at all, did you?”

Sirius groaned, putting their head on the table. “I didn’t. You orchestrated it very well, I have to hand it to you.”

“Uncle James said that you two always played pranks when you were in school and that I take after you.” Teddy rested his chin on his hand.

Oh, that made everything better. Sirius’ heart melted that James would say something like that, and the doubts that occasionally crept in were banished. “Oh, that’s sweet of him. We did, we played a lot of pranks.”

“Can you tell me about some of them?” Teddy looked very interested as Remus stood up from the table, taking away their plates.

“So long as you and Harry don’t recreate them, huh?” They could already see both their children wreaking havoc in the schoolyard. It was a shame they didn’t go to the same school as James and Sirius did , so they could terrorise the same teachers.

“I guess…” Teddy bit his lip.

Sirius leaned in a little closer. “Maybe the harmless ones, huh?” They said in a stage whisper, winking at Teddy.

“I heard that!” Remus said jokingly and Teddy rolled his eyes.

“Dad! You pulled pranks too.”

“He did. Grandma is a mastermind too.” Sirius chuckled, sliding their empty mug across to Remus. “Is there any more coffee, caro?”

“Yes, coming up, my pearl.” Remus grinned, going over to grab the pot.

“I think the best one we did was, once our very old teacher turned to write something on the board, we’d convince the whole class to switch places, every single time. That was fun.”

“That’s brilliant!”

“Mhmm. And maybe a few more I can tell you when you’re older.”

Teddy’s grin widened as Remus poured them more coffee. 

Sirius chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Teddy’s hair. “I have to know, though, whose idea was it with the speakers, huh? Was it yours? You sneaky little thing.”

“Maybe…” Teddy chuckled, running his hands through his curls.

“ _ Maybe _ .” Sirius smiled, sitting back and watching him. God, they were so lucky.


	13. Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a bad day and Remus does what he does best to help out.

**Little Bitch**

Sirius was more than happy to be done with work for the day. It had been a hellish day, and Sirius really loved work. But today was bachelorette parties and birthday dance parties including one little bastard who they just wanted to kick out of the damn studio.

As they walked up the driveway, Sirius was looking forward to a glass of wine, and depending whether Teddy was at a sleepover or not, a joint or not. Just as they were getting to the door, Remus’ car pulled into the driveway. He gave them a honk. Sirius jumped, laughing as they turned and waved at him.

“Hi love!” Remus called as he got out.

Sirius unlocked the door, pausing in the doorway for him to catch up. “Hi caro. Good day?”

“Yeah, it was good. We had that lunch time thing with the graphic design company, everyone had a great time.” He grinned as he walked up behind them.

“Oh yeah? Glad it was good.” Sirius was trying to shake their frustration, because they’d rather Remus have a good day than a bad one.

“How was your day?” He frowned, putting a hand on the back.

“Crappy? So crappy. Some little snot at a kids party and a shrieking bachelorette and having to cover Emme’s classes.” They turned and kissed his cheek before stepping inside.

“Aw, princess, I’m so sorry.” Remus shut the door behind them as Bucky came trotting over.

Sirius patted Bucky on the head. “Just a shit day.”

“What can I do to make it better? Hmm? Teddy’s with Nev and Harry at the Longbottoms, we’ve the night to ourselves.”

“I was about to ask, where is our social butterfly child?” They toed their shoes off and hung their jacket on the pegs. “I think a glass of wine is a good start.”

“He really is one, huh? I’ll get you the wine.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple before slipping off towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you go change into something comfy.”

“Alright.” Sirius sighed. The longer they were in the house and out of work the better they felt. “Do you want anything from upstairs?”

“Some sweats.”

Sirius bit their lip, hearing that tone in his voice that was telling and not asking. They smiled, watching from the doorway for a moment. “Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you princess.” He smiled over his shoulder, reaching for the wine glasses. Sirius watched him for a moment before starting upstairs.

Sirius forewent the shower—seeing as they didn’t get to dance much today between dealing with parties and putting out fires—and got changed into sweats and a climbing t-shirt they had stolen from Remus. They definitely didn’t want the Ascendence one they had worn yesterday, this evening was a no-work zone. Before going downstairs, they grabbed some sweats of Remus’ and a spare shirt in case he wanted to change that too. Bucky was at the top of the stairs when they came out of the bedroom, and swiftly turned around to lead the way back downstairs.

Remus was already in the living room with the wine. “Hi princess.”

God, the bad day they had didn’t seem so important now. Sirius smiled and padded over to the sofa to sit next to him. “Hi Daddy.”

“Thank you for getting these for me.” Remus handed them a glass.

“Welcome, of course.” They swapped the sweats for their glass and took a large sip of it. “God, that’s needed after today.”

“I’m sorry you had a hard day.” Remus stood up, already undoing the fastenings of his jeans as he did. Sirius bit their lip, sliding down to get comfortable.

“Mm, this makes it all better, though.”

“I’m sure.” He chuckled, kicking his jeans away before pulling on his sweats. “I’m sure I can help you forget about the day somehow.”

“Mhmm.” They sipped their wine again then set it down. “You’ll think of something.”

“How do you know I already haven’t?” Remus asked before his shirt came off. In the second his shirt was over his face, Sirius reached over and snagged the shirt he was going to change into, hiding it behind them.

“Oh? Care to share, Daddy?”

“Maybe something nice and hard.” Not realizing the shirt was gone, Remus reached down for it and grabbed at the cushion instead. “Oi, where’s the shirt?”

Sirius gave him the sweetest smile. “I like the sound of that.”

“I’m sure, give the shirt back.” Remus held his hand out.

“What if I really like you  _ without _ a shirt?”

Rolling his eyes, Remus sat back on the sofa. “That’s too bad because I want the shirt.”

Sirius leaned over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Well, I don’t want Daddy to get cold… so I  _ could. _ ”

“You could, huh? Give me the shirt back, princess.” His hand went to their back, slowly sliding down.

“What’s in it for me?” Sirius tried to squirm away and shove his shirt beneath their leg.

“You won’t get tickled for being a brat?” Remus’ fingers grazed lower then towards their side.

“Ah! Ha,  _ promise? _ No tickling all of tonight and I’ll give you your shirt?”

“No tickling all night?” He snickered. “How is that fair?”

Sirius smiled. “Do you want your shirt or not?”

“I want my shirt, but I’m not sure how you think not tickling is going to work here.” Remus’ hand came down to their thigh.

“We make a deal. It’s quite simple Daddy.” Sirius knew they were going to be in big trouble either way but they wanted that tonight. “You get your shirt, and I’m sad because you’re not shirtless. But you’re not cold, and I’m not getting tickled.”

“This doesn’t mean you don’t get punished though.” He gave them a hard look.

“Maybe that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Sirius leaned in to kiss him.

Remus nodded, pulling away from the kiss. “Fine, that’s a deal.”

Sirius snickered, holding out their pinky finger to promise as they retrieved his shirt from beneath their thigh. Hooking his finger with theirs Remus kept his eyes on Sirius’ hand as if he thought they were up to something. Content to let him think so at this current moment, they just held his shirt out to him, smiling sweetly. “It’s like you don’t trust me, Daddy.”

“I wonder why that is princess.” Remus took the shirt then dropped their pinky to pull it on.

“Mm, I hope you’re happy.” Sirius pouted, crossing their arms over their stomach.

“Oh, why are you pouty?”

“Because you’re wearing a shirt and you’re far too handsome for that.”

“I’m so sorry, but I am cool at the moment.” He settled back, picking up his wine.

Sirius went to cuddle closer, kissing his shoulder. “I could keep you warm.”

“Yes princess, I know you can.”

Seeing as he hadn’t told them off yet, Sirius kissed their way to the crook of his neck, smiling. “What shall we do with our night? You said something nice and hard, didn’t you?”

“Well, it’s been awhile since we’ve done some impact, hasn’t it?”

That was true. It had been far too long since Sirius had had pretty bruises on their arse and they missed it. “It really has.”

“So we can use all our different impact toys, hmm?”

“All of them?” Sirius’ stomach flipped. “Yes please.”

“Yeah, that sounds good, doesn’t it?” Remus took a long sip of his wine. “Finish the glass then we can go up to the play room?”

Sirius had to admit they were puzzled as they nodded and took a drink of their own wine. Had they gotten away with keeping his shirt away? Because he seemed far too eager to give them nice things. Still, they weren’t going to complain. “Mhmm. And order dinner after?”

“Yeah, we’ll order dinner and watch a nice movie.”

“And the nice lotion on my bruises?”

“Of course, maybe a bath too if you’re up for it.” Remus’ fingers walked down their thigh.

“Mm, I’d like that.” They shifted down the sofa a little, watching his fingers.

“I’m sure you would.” Remus gripped their thigh. Sirius bit their lip to try and disguise their gasp of delight. They really hoped Remus would be up for something rough tonight. “Are you not enjoying your wine?”

“I am.” Honestly they’d almost forgotten they were holding it, but they took a sip, cuddling against him. “I’m enjoying everything.”

“Me too.” Remus titled his head to nip at their neck. “I’m enjoying thinking about what I want to do to you.”

“Oh yeah? What have you got planned?” They let their head fall back. “Both paddles? The flogger?”

“Yes to all three.” He pulled back a little to take another drink. Sirius felt lightheaded just thinking about it. They took a drink of their own wine, eager to get upstairs.

“Mm, I’m glad I don’t have to sit for any meetings soon.”

“That’s good to know.” Remus nudged them. “Finish your wine now, princess.”

Sirius smiled, draining the last gulp of their wine and setting it down. “Daddy is eager.”

“Just want to make my princess feel good. Go upstairs, get out the impact toys and lube and lay them on the sofa then kneel. No detours and no touching yourself,” Remus instructed.

“Should I get undressed?” Sirius took their time to stand up and stretch onto their toes.

“Hmm… no, not yet.”

“Yes Daddy.”

***

Remus watched Sirius leave the room then head up the stairs, knowing that Sirius was probably going to be a brat because it just seemed like that was the track they were on tonight. Surprisingly, he didn’t hear anything from upstairs. So maybe, just maybe, they were behaving. He decided to enjoy his wine, taking his phone out just to check there weren’t any pressing emergencies before he got into their scene.

Their found family group chat was full, as usual. Marlene was unsurprisingly very excited.

**HAPPY FRIYAY EVERYONE! I hope you all have a wonderful night! 💖💖💖🎉🎉🎉**

_ Hope you have a good night, Marly _

**OH, I AM. Are you Moony?? 😏😏😏**

_ I’m sure they are, dear _

He groaned at his mother’s reply.

_ Thank you very much, mam. Sirius and I are having a movie night _

**Love a “Movie Night”**

**_Marly, shush babe._ **

Remus snorted into his glass, texting them all to have a nice night before setting his phone aside. He stood up, heading into the kitchen to clean the now empty glasses. Once that was done, he got them both a bottle of water before heading for the stairs. There was no way they were sitting there nicely with how they were acting. Not to mention when Sirius had a bad day, they normally liked to really push back hard. It was shocking enough that they went upstairs without a fight.

“Okay, princess,” Remus said as he stepped into the room. Surprise surprise, Sirius was stretching against the pole, making it look incredibly easy and casual. They were beautiful but it wasn’t what he asked them to do. “Oh, you’re very bad.” He set the water down on the side table.

“I’m stretching.” God they were just standing there in the splits. “And Daddy took his time.”

“What were your directions?” He crossed his arms.

“Get out the impact toys. No detours, no touching. Some other things too but I don’t remember.”

“This looks like a detour.” He gestured at them vaguely.

Sirius gave him a wide-eyed look. “Stretching is  _ really _ important, Daddy.”

“That wasn’t a part of the directions though.” He pointed to the sofa. “You should be kneeling right now.”

“Spoilsport.” They straightened up from the pole, making it look so fluid and easy, and padded over to the sofa.

Remus rolled his eyes, going to get a collar from the trunk. “You’re very smart and you only listened to half the directions.”

“I listened to the bits I remembered, Daddy.” Sirius knelt, looking to him expectantly. The bit of makeup they had on today was perfect, their hair in a French braid.

“If you forget instructions what are you meant to do?” Remus picked up their favorite leather collar.

“Dunno.” 

“Think very hard, I know you’re very smart.” He stood up straight and stalked over to Sirius. They sat up a little straighter, biting their lip.

“Maybe get given simpler instructions.”

God they were being terrible. “Oh somehow this is my fault? I know you can remember directions because you do all the time.” Remus slipped the collar around their neck. Sirius held their gaze, looking not even the slightest bit repentant.

“Maybe.”

“You can’t get away with being a brat just because I’m not tickling you.” He fastened the collar.

“Can’t I?”

Remus let out a long breath through his nose. “Stand up and get undressed.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to get undressed?”

“I do now, stand up.” He pointed to the spot in front of him.

“Daddy is grumpy tonight.” Sirius took their time getting up, looking to be fighting to keep a smile off their face.

“That’s because I have a princess who’s not being good.”

“You’re surprised by that?” They grinned, standing in front of him.

“No, not surprised.” He huffed before taking a seat. Sirius’ eyebrows show up expectantly, watching him.

“I’d be very worried about you if you were surprised.”

“I’m sure. Take your clothes off now, princess.” Remus cleared his throat. Sirius watched him carefully as they pulled their shirt up, taking their time. “You’re so very pretty, I can’t wait to give you even prettier marks.”

“Yeah? Hearts and your name and nice welts?” They dropped their shirt to the side.

Remus groaned thinking about it. “Yes princess.”

“All purple and red and maybe black tomorrow.”

“Very pretty. Bottoms off now.”

“So very pushy.” Sirius peeled their leggings down, slowly.

“You’re moving so very slowly today.” He snickered.

“I’ve had such a long, hard, stressful day though Daddy.”

“I know you have, but I know that no matter what you like to take your time when I tell you to be faster.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius just smiled, completely unphased, as they kicked their leggings away. They had some of their favourite genderfluid underwear on, and now just their collar along with it.

“As much as I like your pretty underwear, that needs to come off too.” Remus picked up the Daddy paddle. He could feel Sirius’ gaze on him. Surprisingly, they did as he told them to and pushed their underwear off.

“So pretty, now come here.” He smiled holding his hand out.

“Why?” 

“So I can put you over my lap, princess.” As difficult as it was, Remus attempted to sound as sweet as possible.

“Mmmm, I dunno.”

“Okay, I can go back downstairs then and you can go back to dancing.” Remus went to stand up. Sirius’ hands went immediately to his shoulders, pushing down slightly, before they went to climb into his lap. “That’s what I thought.” He put his hand on their waist, still holding on to the paddle.

“There’s no need to be mean,” they grumbled, straddling his thighs.

“I’m not being mean.” Remus shook his head. “No lay over my lap, princess.”

“What if I like straddling you?”

“Then you won’t get to do impact play and I’m in charge, aren’t I?”

Sirius pouted for a moment before taking their time as they shifted and laid across his lap, definitely not purposefully wriggling around to “get comfortable.” Rolling his eyes once more, Remus gave them a little shove to push them the rest of the way on to his lap.

“There we go.” Remus patted their back before shifting the paddle into his other hand.

“Wasn't so hard, was it Daddy?” Quite how Sirius could sound so teasing when sprawled over his lap was beyond Remus.

“I’m not sure it seemed like you had a difficult time getting there.” He rubbed the paddle over their arse. Sirius groaned, lifting their hips a little.

“Maybe you’re losing your brat tamer touch, Daddy.”

Remus scoffed before lifting the paddle up and bringing it down. “You’re horrible today.”

Sirius let out a little noise, squirming as Remus watched their skin flush. “You love it.”

“You need to be better or I won’t be nice.” He hit them again.

“Mmm.” Sirius arched, their toes curling. “Gonna make me cry all my mascara off?”

“Yeah.” Remus’ stomach curled at the thought. “I’m gonna make you all black and blue and so you can’t sit for days.” He brought the paddle down harder against them.

“Ah!” Sirius gave a rich moan, hands coming up to clench in the cushion beneath them. “You’re gonna have to hit me harder than that though.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus hummed, giving them whack.

Sirius’ breath hitched, but they managed to sound casual when they spoke. “Still not hard enough. Are you all out of practise, Daddy?”

Even harder this time, the paddle connected with their arse. “Why say that?”

“I think—ah—I think you’re out of practice.”

Both his eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Or maybe,” Sirius continued, some note in their voice he couldn’t place, “you just hit like a little bitch.”

Remus froze mid-strike, arm in the air. Keeping his cool, Remus set the paddle aside because he needed to get some more leverage. That was not something he was expecting to come out of their mouth. They were always a brat but that was some new level or rare level Remus didn’t get to see often. Now he had to show them exactly what they wanted. “Stand up.”

“I thought I was going to be black and blue.” Sirius looked over their shoulder, biting their lip around a smile despite the fact they were breathing hard.

“I said stand up now or I’m going to dump you on the floor.” He fixed them with a glare. Still smiling as if they were holding back laughter, Sirius stood up, standing expectantly in front of him. Instead of asking, Remus pushed them and turned them so their arms were braced on the back of the sofa.

“You could’ve just asked, Daddy.” They looked over their shoulder at him, their braid mostly still in place but for a few fallen strands.

“I don’t think I could have because you don’t listen.” Remus put both hands on the paddle’s handle and reared back before pausing again. “I think we should put some music on.”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. “I do listen, I just don’t necessarily do anything with what I’m hearing.” Their voice had gone a little tremulous though, as they watched him.

“That’s hearing, not listening.” Remus reached for Sirius’ phone on the table to put on their favorite impact scene playlist.

“Daddy’s a pedant.” Sirius didn't stay bent over the sofa—as if he expected them to—and straightened up to standing again.

Once the music was coming through the speakers, Remus’ hand went to grab the hair at the base of their skull and pushed it back towards the sofa. He saw and felt their little yelp more than he heard it over the music. Sirius arched, hands flying to the back of the sofa.

“Stay there,” Remus said loudly before letting go and wrapping both hands around the paddle again. He reared back and brought the paddle down as hard as he could against them. Even over the music, Sirius’ scream and ensuing swears made Remus’ stomach curl as the impact shunted them forward a little, their balance saving them from toppling. Their knees shook a little as they leaned their weight against the sofa and mumbled something Remus didn’t catch.

“What?” Remus shouted before hitting them again with all his might. They were a little more braced that time but still nearly fell forward, the previous welt already deep red.

“Still a little bitch.”

“Ha!” Remus brought down three hard whacks against them, almost loud enough to hear over the music.

Sirius’ whole body tensed, their shoulders coming up as Remus watched their muscles tremble. “Oh  _ fuck. _ ”

“Change of tune,” he took a few deep breaths before bringing the paddle down again.

Sirius  _ laughed _ , breathing hard and squirming, weight shifting from side to side. “Getting there.”

“Oh, we can get there very quickly.”

***

Sirius was in  _ big _ trouble. It was exactly where they wanted to be, of course, but still very far up shit creek with no paddle and no canoe. It was like, whenever they got into this kind of bratty mood, they didn’t have control over what came out of their mouth. Sirius didn’t know what the hell possessed them to call Remus a little bitch, but the fact he was beating them black and blue and would kiss all the bruises better after was the best remedy for a shitty day.

Sirius was leaning all their weight against the sofa, knees completely given out with the way their skin was on fire and their head was spinning from the pain and how floaty it was making them. They had mascara on too, but it was running down their cheeks now. Remus had been alternating between their three toys for what seemed like hours now. They could hardly do anything but feel the impact of the paddles and the flogger with the music pounding in their ears.

“You look so beautiful with all these pretty marks,” Remus said loud enough to be heard over the music.

Sirius sniffed back tears, pressing their face into their arms for a moment. Their sides, arse and thighs were so fucking sore it all they could do was stand—or lean, rather—there. “Yeah? All b—bruised?”

“All red and nice with my name and hearts all over your arse and thighs.” Remus’ hand came up to gently rest on the small of their back. “You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Sirius sniffled again, leaning back into his touch. Fuck, every movement hurt.

“Mmmhmm.” His fingers gently trailed down over their arse. “You’ve been perfect.”

Sirius couldn’t hold back the gasp that even his lightest touch elicited. They bit their lip, leaning into the sofa. “Took my punishment.”

“Yeah.” His fingers gently ghosted over their balls. “Is your cock all hard for Daddy?”

It took them a moment to realise the moan came from their own mouth. Sirius nodded, wiping their tears on their arm. “Yeah, please Daddy, yeah.”

“Please what, princess?” They could feel Remus shift behind them, his hand moving to their back again. A moment later the music became softer.

“I wanna be good, please.” They sniffled again, head spinning. They felt so floaty they couldn’t think.

“I know you do, you are good.” There was the click of the lube opening. “You’re being so good now.”

“Hurts,” was all Sirius could get out, feeling themselves smiling for some unknown reason.

“I know, baby and I’ll take care of you now, okay?” Slick fingers pressed against their entrance, softly circling. Sirius let out a moan as they eagerly nodded, letting Remus just do whatever he pleased as they floated. “Do you want me to fuck you and make you feel good?” One finger carefully teased inside of them.

Sirius groaned again, nodding. Their body didn’t resist him one damn bit.

“I can’t wait to be inside you, you always feel so good.” His finger sank deeper.

“W—whatever you want Daddy. S’all yours.”

“I know princess, all mine, it says so on your arse.” Remus chuckled softly, his finger twisting ever so slightly.

Sirius yelped, their back arching. “Oh fuck, fuck please, please Daddy.”

“You’re not ready yet.” They were sure Remus was shaking his head.

“Ah, please. Please Daddy, whatever you want.”

“I wanna make my princess feel good and happy.” The second finger pressed in. Sirius just nodded around another moan, sniffling back some more tears. Everything felt so fucking overwhelming. They couldn’t think about anything else but what Remus was doing to them. “You’re the best princess. Are you okay?” He paused his movements.

“Yeah—yeah m’good. So good. Everything is—everything is everywhere.” They sniffed again. “So floaty.”

“Okay, no waffles?”

Sirius paused, biting their lip. “Maybe waffles? Maybe just—can I be good some other way? Everything is so… everywhere.”

“Waffles.” Remus carefully pulled his fingers out then his arms were around them. “I’ve got you.”

Sirius leaned back into him, hissing at the contact against their thighs. “Just—ah. You can fuck me later? Sore right now.”

“Of course princess, don’t worry.” Kisses were pressed over their shoulder and soon they were being carried. Sirius didn’t bother worrying about where to or why, just nuzzled into Remus’ neck and took a few deep breaths. This was exactly what they needed tonight.

They felt themselves being gently put into their soft bed before Remus helped them roll onto their stomach. “You did so good, I’m so proud.”

Sirius nuzzled into the pillows, feeling completely boneless. “You don’t hit like a bitch Daddy.”

Remus laughed, his hand rubbing soft circles between their shoulder blades. “Oh princess, I know I don’t.”

“Mmm good.”

Remus’ hand came up to hold their chin between his fingers before something cool wiped over their cheeks. Sirius closed their eyes, letting him.

“My mascara is everywhere.”

“I know, you cried it all down your face. I think it’s on the back of the couch too.” Remus moved to the other cheek. “Are you okay, baby? What do you need?”

“M’okay. Sore and very floaty. Sorry you couldn’t fuck me, Daddy.”

“Don’t be sorry, princess.” Remus tossed the makeup wipe away before snuggling up to them. “I’ll get the lotion in a minute, okay?”

Sirius managed to regain control of their limbs so they could wrap their arms around him. “Mm, cuddles first.”

“Yeah.” He kissed their cheek as his fingers went through their hair. “You did so good.”

“Thank you.” Sirius let their eyes close, snuggling against him. “Did you enjoy beating me black and blue?”

“I did, did you like it?”

“Mmmmm, so much. Exactly what I needed.”

“Good, I like making you happy and giving you what you need.” Remus’ hands down their back.

“You always do Daddy.” Sirius sighed, smiling.

Chuckling, Remus nuzzled their neck. Sirius tipped their head back, shifting a little and letting out a low noise as their thigh pressed against Remus’ erection. They were so out of it, but so damn horny for their husband.

He let out a soft moan, his arm tightening around them. “Mmm, that’s good, but you don’t need to do anything right now princess.”

“I know I don’t need to. I want to, you make me feel so good.”

“I should get you lotion though.” He nipped at their shoulder. Sirius gave a chuckle, rolling their hips despite the slight pain the movement caused at the back of their thighs.

“In a minute.”

“Don’t over--ah, over do it.”

“Shhh Daddy, let me be good to you.” Sirius slid one hand down his back, squeezing his hip softly before trailing their fingers over him through his bottoms.

Remus closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. “Mmm, should be, fuck, should be taking care of you.”

Sirius smiled, nipping his jaw as they circled over his cock before slipping their fingers beneath the waistband of his sweats. “You are. Daddy takes such good care of his princess.”

The hand on their back went to their hair again. “Thank you princess.”

“Can I touch?” Sirius asked, knowing the only reason they were doing so was how deep in subspace they were, but they knew Remus loved them asking. “Pretty please?”

“Yeah, thank you princess.” He nodded. Sirius bit their lip, pushing his sweats down so they could wrap their fingers around the base of his cock. “Ah fuck,” he gasped.

“You feel so good Daddy,” they breathed, giving him a slow stroke.

“Not as good as you princess.” The fingers in their hair clenched.

“Yeah? You like my hand around your cock?”

“I love your hand around my cock. I love your hands everywhere, baby.” Remus pressed closer to them.

“Not as much as I love your hands Daddy.” They kissed his cheek, twisting their wrist on the upstroke and delighting in the way Remus’ cock twitched in their hand.

“I know princess. You, ah, you love my hands most.” He rested his head against their shoulder.

“Mhmm, I really do.” Sirius kept their voice low as they thumbed over the head of his cock, then brought their hand up to their mouth.

Remus’ eyes opened just in time to watch their fingers intently. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Sirius’ stomach twisted at his words, watching him as they swirled their tongue over their fingers, then down their palm.

“Best mouth, best fingers.” He took a deep breath, rolling his hips.

“I know you want my mouth around you, but will this do?” They let their hand fall again, wrapping their slick fingers around his cock.

The best noise came out of Remus’ lips, his fingers tugging at Sirius’ hair. “Oh fuck, yeah yeah.”

Sirius swallowed, taking their time stroking him. They wanted to enjoy making Remus feel good, relish every noise and movement, but they also wanted to make him come. Rolling his hips with Sirius’ movements, Remus' head tilted back again.

“You’re -- you’re so good,” he gasped.

“Yeah?” They buried their face in the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping up to that spot beneath his ear. “I wanna be so good for you Daddy.”

“You are you are.” Remus pulled again at their hair. “Fuck.” They could tell he was close by the way that he was tensing. A moan slipped from their own mouth at the flash of pain at the base of their skull, making their own cock stir even further.

“Fuck. You sound so good, you drive me crazy Daddy. Are you gonna come?”

Remus moaned again, not able to answer as he came with a shudder. “Fuck. _Oh fuck_ _princess_.”

Sirius bit their lip, pressing their forehead into his shoulder as they watched Remus coming over their hand as they stroked him through his climax. After a few moments, he melted into the bed, still holding tight to Sirius.

“The best princess,” he mumbled.

Sirius smiled, their stomach doing somersaults as they laid against him, content to watch the smile on his face.

“Do you want something?” Remus asked, still breathing hard.

Sirius kissed his cheek. They felt so floaty right now they just wanted to make Daddy happy. They were sure something might sound appealing in a little while, though there was one thing. “Mm, can I lick my fingers?”

“Yeah, of course, princess.” He nodded with a smile. With a satisfied hum Sirius did so, eagerly licking their fingers as they rested their head on his shoulder. They were sure they’d never get over how goddamn delicious he tasted.

***

One of the best things in the world was a handjob by Sirius. That sounds so ridiculously simple, but Remus loved it. They were just so perfect. Of course he was slightly worried about them earlier when they couldn’t stop their tears, so he was more than happy to call it. They still seemed so floaty.

“Happy?” Remus watched them sucking on their fingers.

“Mmmmhm, very.” They gave one last lick to their palm before dropping their hand. “I love you.”

“I love you princess. What can I do for you?” He asked, his chest still rising and falling fast.

“Dunno. Very happy right now.” Sirius snuggled into him. “I want ice on my bruises but I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

“That’s a very hard choice, isn’t it? I don’t think you want to get out of bed either, do you?” Glancing over their shoulder he looked at the swell of their arse, which was already starting to bruise.

Sirius shook their head. “No. Stay here.”

“How about I go to the bathroom for lotion and a cool cloth and while I do that you drink your water?” He asked with a vague gesture to the side table.

They seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. “Okay. Keep the door open?”

“Of course.” Remus pushed himself up to hand Sirius the bottle of water before he got out of bed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Sirius nodded, sitting up and then quickly rolling onto their side with a little wince. “I love you,” they said before taking a drink.

“I love you,” he said, walking quickly to the bathroom. “What should we do for dinner tonight?” Talking to Sirius when he had to leave them like this was so important. He could hear them hum in thought for a moment before they replied.

“Leftovers? … or pizza.”

“I could offer you the best meal in the world and you’d still pick pizza.” Remus ran the water, grabbing a cloth as it got nice and cold.

“Daddy. Pizza  _ is _ the best meal in the world.”

“Oh, I know princess.” He chuckled, rinsing the cloth. “With no pineapple.”

Sirius made what he assumed would’ve been an indignant shriek if they had more energy. “How dare.”

Remus snorted, shutting the water off. “I still can’t believe I married someone and had a kid with someone who likes pineapple pizza!” He teased.

“And now our kid has made the right choice and also likes pineapple pizza!” Sirius blew a raspberry.

Once he grabbed the lotion, Remus went back out into the bedroom. “It’s a true travesty.”

“You love us though.” They had the softest smile on their face, cheeks flushed as they sprawled on the sheets.

“I do so much,” he said fondly, sitting down by their hip. “With all my heart.”

“We love you too.” Sirius reached out to rub a hand over his thigh. “You’re the best.”

“You are, princess.” He dropped the lotion to give their hand a squeeze. “Towel first or lotion? I think the wet will wash the lotion away, so the cold first?”

Sirius nodded. “Mhmm, cold first. I’m braced.”

“Okay princess.” Remus smiled, nudging them to fully lay on their stomach before draping the cloth of their bottom, which was quickly turning a deep purple. “There you go.”

Sirius hissed, pressing their mouth against their arm. Remus could see them tensed as they tried to relax. “Ow. I bet it’s black, isn’t it?”

“Mmm, it’s getting there. Give it a few more minutes and your whole bottom’s going to be black and blue.” He ran his hand over their lower thigh where they were bruise free. They let out another softer noise, relaxing at his touch. 

“Feels good though.”

Remus nodded to himself because they couldn’t see. “I love making you feel good, it makes me happy. I’m sorry you had a bad day, but I’m glad I can make it better.” He kneaded at their calf, knowing how tight they could get.

Sirius groaned, completely melting into the bed. “S’nice. You always make it better.”

“Good.” After a moment, his hands moved to their foot. “We can watch something when we get dinner, maybe a movie?”

“Mm, yes please. Dirty Dancing?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” He shifted over to their other foot.

Sirius was quiet for a moment longer, just the sounds of their even breathing. “Wild, isn’t it? The remedy to a bad day is for you to beat the crap out of me ‘til I’m crying then rub my feet?”

“Whatever works, huh?” His fingers trailed up to their calf.

“Mmm. I just think occasionally, between all the acceptance and amazing things and how well we go together, how funny it is that we fit like this too.”

Remus chuckled, his hands working towards their lower thigh. “For someone so floaty, you’re getting very deep.”

Sirius snickered, stretching their legs a little. “Maybe  _ because _ I’m floaty.”

“Yeah? You get deep thinking about how well we work together? And how we fit together?”

“Deep… hard… horny.” Sirius laughed, stifling it into their arm.

He let out a snort. “I’m sure that you thinking about how we fit other things together too.”

Sirius chuckled. “Maybe.”

“I think you are.” With a pat on the non bruising part of their leg, Remus moved to go lay next to them. “Do you want me to put an order in for pizza now?”

“Yeah, and cheesy chips, and pineapple for me.” Sirius rolled over onto their side and kissed his cheek.

“Of course, princess.” He tsked, grabbing for his phone on the nightstand. “Your cloth’s probably fallen off.”

“S’fine, I can feel it there. I wanna cuddle.”

Remus laughed, knowing that he could never change Sirius’ mind like this. “Okay, baby.” His free arm went around their shoulders as he clicked to the app. They snuggled right in, watching him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” He smiled. “Even though you like pineapple on your pizza.”

Sirius snickered, nipping his shoulder. “You love me even though I like pineapple on my pizza, and I bet you’ll kiss me even when I’ve eaten pineapple pizza.”

“I will, we’ve learned that a long time ago.” He pressed the button to order before wrapping his other arm around them. “Is there anything gross I eat or am I boring?”

“You don’t eat anything gross… maybe weird? Remember we went to that African place and you tried zebra?”

“Oh yeah yeah that wasn’t weird.” He chuckled. “It’s a cultural thing, isn’t it?”

“Mmm, Daddy’s right. We’ll try anything once, won’t we?”

“We will, that’s our motto -- except hard limits.” Remus made a face. Sirius hummed, kissing his shoulder again.

“Right.” They cuddled up to him, content for a while.

Before Remus realized, the doorbell rang. Apparently he was in his own Daddy space and didn’t have any clue about time. “Let go, baby, I got to get our food.” He nudged Sirius, who was clinging to him like an octopus. Surprisingly, they let go, flopping back onto the bed. The pizza must’ve motivated them.

“Mmm, kay. I love you.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll be quick.” He chuckled, scooting out of the bed as the bell rang again.

As fast as he could, he went downstairs to collect their food, giving a tip to the driver and thanking her as well. On his way back to the bedroom, he stopped off for a beer and a cider for Sirius -- and another bottle of water because hydration was important.

“Here’s some food.” Remus smiled, stepping back into their room.

“That is a sight.” Sirius smiled, tucked up on their side, sitting up as much as they could without hurting the bruises.

“Yeah? Me with food?” He set every on the bed before trailing over to collect his laptop.

“Mmmhm, you in sweats and with food.” Sirius grinned. 

“Ah, I see.” He climbed in next to them, already opening the laptop. “Dirty Dancing still?”

“Yes please.” Sirius reached for the pizza box, tucking themselves against him.

Remus clicked through to Netflix, putting the movie on before reaching for his food and beer. “This is how the weekend should be, hmm? Pizza and a movie in bed snuggled up.”

“Mmmm, really perfect.” Sirius kissed his shoulder. “The best.”

“I brought you the cider, I don’t know if you want it or not though.” Remus took a big bite of his pizza.

“Water first maybe,” they hummed, biting their pizza.

“That’s what I thought and why I brought up more water too.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“You know me so well Daddy.” Sirius visibly brightened as the movie started, grinning. “I love this movie so much.”

“I know, it’s one of your favorites.”

Sirius munched happily on their pizza, cuddling with him. “I still love that we’ve done that lift.”

“Me too, it was easy too… maybe not now because we’re both nearly boneless.” He went for some cheesy chips.

“Ha, mm, not now. I’d fall over.” They laughed, pausing to watch a little more. “We’re just that good.”

“Yeah, probably has to do with the fitting together and how I’ve decent upper body strength and you’re a phenomenal dancer.” Nudging them he chewed thoughtfully.

Sirius grinned, their cheeks flushing. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” He gave their thigh a squeeze. “You make dancing easy, even for me.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t know about that.” They bit their lip, leaning into him.

“Such a brat.” Remus snicked. “I said easy, I said nothing about  _ good _ .”

Sirius snickered. “Mmm, okay okay.”

“Thought I beat the brat out.” He rolled his eyes.

“It returns very quickly.” Sirius left a line of kisses across his shoulder. “I’m very good though, I promise.”

“You are very good, even with the brattiness.”

“And you like it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He went for another slice. Sirius laughed, nipping, or rather biting, the base of his neck before they went for the cheesy chips.

***

This was arguably Sirius’ favourite kind of evening. They were cuddled up against Remus, watching Dirty Dancing and had just eaten pineapple pizza. They felt a little less floaty after eating, thankfully, but they were still very floaty and loving. They were getting a little distracted, though, kissing Remus’ neck.

“Mmm, what are you doing?” He hummed.

“Being good, and being nice to Daddy,” they murmured, kissing his warm skin.

“Did you ask?” There was a low tone in his voice that made their toes curl.

“Pretty please can I?” They whispered, kissing beneath his ear. Their stomach was doing somersaults.

“I guess…” He sank back against the headboard.

“Mm, you took a lot of convincing, huh?” They smiled to themselves, nipping the crook of his neck.

“Just making you happy tonight, right?”

“Yeah. And I wanna make you happy too Daddy.”

Remus' hand came up to the shoulder. “I know, princess, you’re so sweet.”

“Mm, only for you, and only sometimes.” They nipped his neck, swirling their tongue in a slow loop.

“Mmm, I know.” Remus’ hand slid down their back.

“But I think you like that.” Sirius shifted closer, turning to climb into his lap.

“Possibly.” His fingers ghosted over the knobs of their spine. “Careful of your bruises.”

Sirius bit their lip, straddling his thighs. “I am being, they’re all nice and sore.”

“Okay, whatever feels good.” Remus smiled up at them.

“Mhmm. I know what will make us both feel good.”

Both of Remus’ brows went up. “What’s that, princess?”

Sirius smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. “Me riding you.”

“That’s an excellent idea, you’re so smart.” He made a low noise in the back of his throat.

“I thought so too.” They rolled their hips, giving a moan.

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “Do you want me to get you ready?”

“Mm, yes please Daddy. You know I love your fingers.”

He smiled, reaching over to their side table. “I know I’m sure you’re dying for them to be in you.” Sirius groaned, watching his movements.

“I am, I really am. I love Daddy’s fingers.”

Remus chuckled. “I know. I’m honestly surprised you were able to think about safe wording with them in you earlier.” He popped open the lube.

“Honestly, I think if you hadn’t prompted, I wouldn’t have. I was so out of it.” Sirius was so floaty then, and was only just coming down now.

“I’m glad you did though.” He poured the lube on to his fingers. “So proud of you.”

Sirius smiled as their stomach flipped. Remus’ praise always made them lightheaded, never mind how slowly he was taking his time. “Mm, making Daddy proud is my favourite.”

“I know, princess, and you do a lot.” Remus’ fingers moved behind them as his other hand tossed the lube aside.

“Yeah. Mmm thank you.” They shifted their legs apart a little, watching his face.

A little smirk spread over his lips as his slick finger pressed against them. “You’re welcome.”

Sirius groaned, playing up just a little because Remus was watching them, but he felt so damn good. They were still somewhat floaty, and surely given a little while Remus could get them right back there if he was so inclined. The finger that teased against them pressed in so slowly.

“Mmm, still all ready for Daddy?”

“Ah fuck,” Sirius murmured, rocking their hips back against his touch. “Yeah, so ready for you Daddy.”

“You always feel so good, I wish I could be in you all the time.” Remus leaned forward, kissing at their neck. Sirius tipped their chin back, as if they could refuse him like this.

“Mmm, me too. All the time.”

His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin as another finger teased against them. “Impractical but  _ mmmm. _ ”

“We’ve almost done that haven’t we? Non-robot weekends where you’ve been on  _ all the sex now _ .” Sirius’ breath hitched around a groan.

Remus moaned, nipping at their neck, his fingers twisting slightly. “Yeah princess.”

“Mmm, Daddy not letting me come all night while he fucks me.” Sirius gasped, squirming at the memory.

“Ah fuck, yeah and coming inside of you over and over and it was dripping down your thighs.” His voice was all low and raspy.

“Yeah, fuck. It felt so good. I love you coming in me.”

“I love coming in you because you’re all mine. Only Daddy gets to come inside you.” A third finger pressed into them.

Sirius moaned, the possessiveness in his voice making their stomach flip. “Yeah, everyone—everyone else just comes on me.” They gave another shudder. “Fuck, please Daddy.”

“Please, what, princess?” He bit down on their neck again.

“Ah! Fuck, oh please, fuck me Daddy, please.”

“Don’t you wanna ride me,” he chuckled, his fingers still inside of Sirius.

Sirius shuddered, pressing their hips back against his fingers. “I wanna, so bad. Please can I ride you Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess, you can.” Remus gave them one more nip before carefully pulling his fingers out of them. Sirius didn’t waste any time in shifting forward, their hand going to Remus’ cock, giving him a slow stroke. They weren’t quite used to having the use of their hands, but it was nice.

Remus moaned, both hands going to their hips. “Oh fuck.”

“Isn’t that what you want, Daddy?” They shifted forward, sinking down onto Remus’ cock with a low moan.

“Ah, yeah, yes, oh fuck you feel so good.” Remus’ hands gripped tight, his breathing becoming little pants. Their hands went to his shoulders, rolling their hips slowly. “Ah, fuck you’re perfect.” One of his hands slipped down their leg.

“Mm, fuck. I love you in—inside me.” Sirius shuddered with every slow, slow movement of their hips, Remus’ cock so perfect inside them.

Remus nodded, his fingers wrapping around their cock. “Ah yeah.”

Sirius moaned, their hips bucking. “Oh fuck, yeah I love—love you so much.”

“I love you too, you’re so -- so fucking good.” He started to stroke them in time with their thrusts.

“Mmmm, fuck.” They leaned in and kissed him softly, their tongue stroking over his bottom lip.

He panted against their lips for a moment before pressing closer, his hand moving faster. Sirius’ head was spinning as they moved against him.

“Is— is Daddy gonna let me come this time?”

“I think -- think you deserve it, don’t you?” Remus’ breath hitched.

“Yeah? For riding you so good?” Sirius moaned, biting his bottom lip.

“For all night, yeah.” He nodded, his wrist twisting on the upstroke. “Are you -- you close, baby?”

Sirius gasped, their body shuddering. “Ye—yes Daddy, so close so close, please.”

“Ah fuck, me too.” They could feel Remus’ cock twitch inside of them. They clenched around him in response, burying their face in the crook of his neck.

“Are you gonna come in me?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Remus shivered against them, tensing for a moment before coming. “Fuck fuck.”

Feeling Remus coming apart was their favourite thing, kissing his neck as they rode him through his orgasm. “Ah, m’so close, please Daddy, please.”

“Oh fuck, come for me prin--princess.” Remus shuddered, stroking them still. Sirius couldn’t do anything but obey, digging their fingers into his shoulders, their hips bucking as they came. “So good, you’re so good.” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

Sirius let out a breath, wrapping their arms around his shoulders, their whole body trembling. “Fuck.”

“Ah, love you, love you.” Remus dropped his hand as they relaxed against him. They just nodded, pressing their mouth against his neck.

“Love you.”

“Wanna lick my hand?” He mumbled, stroking their hair.

Sirius chuckled, lifting their head from his shoulder. “What a stupid question.”

“I know I know.”

They smiled at him as they licked his fingers, trailing their mouth down over his knuckles. He chuckled, watching them intently.

“After you’re done that, we can have a cuddle then I’ll get something sweet to eat.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“Mmmhm.” Sirius gave his wrist a little squeeze before letting it go, wiping their mouth with their own hand. “Maybe we can eat it in the bath? … with the rest of Dirty Dancing?”

“Absolutely, whatever you want, baby.” Remus grinned at them. God, they loved him so much it hurt, and not just because of the bruises.

“Daddy, you know that’s a dangerous sentence.”

“I know, I know.” He heaved a sigh. “But I’ll deal with it.”

Sirius grinned, kissing him softly. “You love it.”

“I do and I love you.” Remus gave them a peck back. 

“I love you too.” They gave him the sweetest smile before purposefully clenching around him, biting their lip at the way the movement made them shudder. They never did learn their lesson, did they?


	14. Sweden

**Sweden**

Sirius’ birthday was always one of their favourite days of the year. They had breakfast, usually with Teddy if she wasn’t off doing something or other--or planning something conniving with her Dad, then Remus threw them a ‘surprise’ party in the evening. It was endlessly sappy and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

This year had had a little bit of a rocky start--Jordan had moved in with Peter and Mary in October, after Remus and Sirius had had a huge falling out about parenting decisions and Teddy having sex. But it was all getting better now, and they were back on track. Hopefully Sirius’ birthday would solidify it all, because they hated when they and Remus weren’t getting on.

“Caro? Marly covered my last class as a birthday gift!” Sirius called as they stepped into the hallway and patted Bucky on the nose.

“Oh really?” Remus came out from around the corner.

Sirius grinned, padding over to him. “Mhmm. Nice of her, right?”

“Very.” Remus put his arms around them. “We’re doing dinner at the Potter’s.”

“Mmm, lovely. Where’re Teddy and Jordan?”

“They’re meeting us there. They were at the library, or so that’s what she said.” Remus snickered, kissing their forehead.

“And do we have time before we head off?” Sirius kissed his jaw, nudging their nose along his slight stubble.

“Mmm, I don’t think so. Effie said we have to get there and we can’t go against Effie.”

Sirius groaned, nuzzling into his neck. “Cruel, so very cruel. Do I have time to get changed?”

“Poor princess, yes you can change, but I’m staying down here so you’re not distracted.” Remus chuckled, rubbing their back. “Have you had a nice birthday so far?”

“Wonderful, so lovely. Marly decorated the studio and there were party hats everywhere. It was lovely.” Sirius stepped away. “I’ll get showered and changed real quick.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus went to sit on the sofa. “I’m glad you had a good day.”

“So good, and it’s only going to get better, I’m sure. Will you be alright by yourself down here, Daddy?”

“I think I can deal with it.” He smiled at them fondly. “We can’t have distractions.”

“Love you!” Sirius blew him a kiss then climbed up the stairs to quickly get changed. They managed to shower very quickly, then got dressed in their leather-look leggings and a button-shirt with a beautiful lacy collar.

“Oh, you’re so pretty.” Remus looked up from his phone when they came back to the living room.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they turned on the spot. “You think?”

“You always are.” He stood up from the sofa. “I love those leggings.” Remus held his hand out to them.

With a kiss to the back of his hand, Sirius wound their other arm around his waist. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Remus led them out the door, grabbing his keys on the way. “Have you seen your child today? I can’t remember if she said she was helping with that class or not after school before she went to  _ the library. _ ”

“She rang me earlier saying she and Jordan would meet us at Grandma Effie’s… not sure how they’re getting there.”

Shutting the door behind them, Remus snorted a laugh. “You haven’t seen her since last night though? This morning she had the largest hickey known to man.”

“She  _ didn’t? _ ” Sirius gasped, looking back at him. “I’m almost proud.”

“Of course you are.” He laughed, unlocking the car. “It’s giant, Mam’s going to have a field day.”

“Of course she will.” Sirius climbed into the car, smiling to themselves. “I want to see if she makes an attempt at hiding it.”

“I’m not sure she can,” he said when he got into the car.

“You’re going to have to up your game, caro.” They put on a playlist, shooting him a grin. “Can’t have no marks from Daddy on my birthday… or let my own child upstage me.”

“Tonight, I promise.” He leaned over to give them a quick kiss before backing out of the driveway.

They drove up to Effie and Monty’s, singing along to Sirius’ favourite playlist. They were so incredibly in love and couldn’t wait to celebrate their birthday with their family.

When they pulled up to the house, there were balloons and banners outside. Sirius grinned over at their husband. “Did you orchestrate this all?”

“Me? No.” He grinned before getting out of the car.

They climbed out of the car, jittering with excitement, and let Remus pull them into the house where their family was cheering and clapping and singing. Of course Teddy came sprinting over, surprisingly beating James, to give them a hug. Sirius noticed the hickeys on her throat before she hugged them.

“Happy birthday, Pada!”

“Thank you piccolina! How are you? Did you conspire with your Dad to do this?”

“Maybe.” She gave them a squeeze before standing back and James barreled through.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIB!”

“Thank you bro!” Sirius squeezed him tightly, laughing.

They could hear Hope nearby, “You know as long as your safe.”

“Grandma!” Teddy whispered as everyone mingled around them.

Sirius laughed. “My child has worse hickeys than me,” they muttered as Marlene bounced over.

Teddy was bright red as Marlene shrieked away. “Oh god,” she put her hands over her face.

“Darling, if you didn’t want attention you wouldn’t get a hickey right there.” Sirius gestured to their own throat, thinking of all the marks they had experience hiding.

“I wasn’t thinking!” Teddy put a hand over her throat. “I tried to cover it and it’s too high and my makeup just made it obvious.”

Sirius chuckled. “You weren’t thinking with your brain anyway.”

She somehow went even redder. “Pada!”

“Have fun darling.” They kissed her on the forehead, then went to find Effie.

***

Remus watched Sirius opening their gifts. As always their family put on a nice birthday bash for Sirius, and Remus was just so happy. The last few months had been a little crazy and fraught, but they were getting better now. Remus wanted to make it even better with his gift for Sirius and some much needed romantic time away.

Sirius smiled at him as they waved around a beautiful shirt dress courtesy of Alice. “Look at this, it’s beautiful!”

“Oh, that’s really nice!” Remus grinned as Teddy came over to stand next to him. Jordan had been avoiding Remus tonight, most likely due to the hickey. There was no reason to do that, but at the same time he would have done the same after the whole disaster before. “Hey, annwyl,” Remus said quietly.

“What did you get Pada for their birthday?” She asked, leaning against him.

“We’re going away for a weekend.” He grinned.

Teddy grinned too. “Ooh… free house.”

“Ha! Nice try, kid, you’re staying with the Potters or the Longbottoms.”

“Really?” She groaned. “I’ll be on my best behaviour! Look after Bucky and everything!”

Before Remus could answer, Sirius called out. “Caro! Only yours left now!”

Remus nudged her, giving a  _ we’ll talk later _ look. “Open it then!” He moved closer to where they were perched on the sofa.

Sirius picked up the heavy teal envelope, turning it over in their hands. “This is intriguing.”

“Yeah?” He chuckled, putting a hand on their back. They leaned into him, opening the envelope as carefully as they did all their gifts. They pulled out the card within and read the message inside with their brow furrowed.

_My pearl, I hope today is a beautiful day. I’m so glad we can celebrate together, and that we’re able to move on from the rough year we’ve had. I love you more than anything (except Teddy). Now, please Google Camp Ripan._ _Love, Caro_

Sirius smiled up at him, biting their lip. “Love you caro.” They glanced around. “I have no idea where my phone is though.”

He smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of their head before handing over his own phone.

“You’re the be—oh  _ wow.  _ What is this place? It’s gorgeous, holy shit look at the view!”

“We’re going there at the end of the month.” Remus gestured to his phone.

“Where?” Marly asked, wide eyed.

“It’s a place in Sweden where it’s like a fancy camp with a spa near the ice hotel. They have all these cool little things to do and we can see the Northern Lights.” Remus rubbed Sirius’ back.

Sirius’ jaw had hit the floor, staring at him. “Seriously? We’re going there?”

“Yeah.” Remus nodded.

“Ah!” They shrieked and threw their arms around his neck. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Remus laughed, hugging them. “It looks like fun.”

“It looks amazing! We can see the Northern Lights?” Sirius pressed a kiss to beneath his ear, before whispering, “We can shag under the Northern Lights.”

Remus made a strangled noise, hoping that no one else would hear.

Sirius pulled back to kiss him on the lips. “Thank you caro.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Remus laughed into the kiss as heard Teddy let out a groan.

“Oh shush,” Sirius muttered, grinning. “This is the best birthday.”

“You shouldn’t talk with your hickeys! And if you want to stay at the house for the weekend, I’d be nice.” Remus shot Teddy a look.

Sirius chuckled, sitting back not the sofa. “Your Dad is right.”

Teddy’s eyes widened. “Really? I could?”

“We’ll see.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

“We’ll see,” Sirius repeated, with a laugh.

He sat next to Sirius, putting an arm around them.

Eventually everyone ate too much food and cake and it was time to head home. They said their goodbyes before Remus ushered Sirius and Teddy to the car, weighted down with gifts and leftovers. Teddy was telling Sirius about the talent show that the student council was putting on.

“I’m probably going to do that routine that we did the other week.” Teddy buckled up.

“Yes! That’s a great idea, piccolina. We can work on some choreography?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Teddy poked her head between the seats. “So… can I stay in the house when you go?”

Remus laughed, pulling away from the curb. “I don’t know, Teddy. What do you think, love?”

Sirius chuckled, setting their usual family playlist going. “I think it’s a thing your parents talk about and then we can sit down, huh?”

“Okay, okay.” Teddy sat back, continuing to chatter away as they drove home.

When they got in, Teddy took off to shower and Remus made some tea while Sirius went to organize all their gifts in the living room. With the tea, Remus joined them, but they hadn’t got anything done it seemed because they were grinning at their phone with his card on their lap.

“Looking at the place again?”

Sirius looked up at him, their smile widening even more. “Yeah, looking at the cabins and the spa… it’s so beautiful, I can’t wait!”

“It’s going to be lovely. I’m so excited.” He handed them their tea before sitting down. “So… letting Teddy have the house…”

“Mm, they’re sixteen… they, let’s assume Jordan is going to at least spend one night.” They sipped their tea. “That’s the problem I think, isn't it?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if it should be a problem. I don’t want it to be but it is somewhere in my brain.” Remus shrugged, setting his mug aside.

“It’s okay. It’s okay to be a problem. Maybe Teddy can stay somewhere, or—oh, what if we ask someone to house sit Bucky, and so Teddy and Jordan can have the day whilst they’re at work? But no nights?”

Remus nodded. “That is a good idea, but… I don’t know... I want to let her stay by herself because she’s responsible.”

“She is, you’re right.” They drank their tea again. “We don’t need to decide tonight, right? When are we going away?”

“Right… the last weekend of the month.” Remus put his hand on their knee.

“Mm, we have time then,” they hummed, snuggling against him. “Could we do some kind of trial run where Teddy can demonstrate how responsible she could be?”

“I like that idea.” Remus nodded, his fingers brushing along their thigh. “We could, that’s a good idea.”

Sirius squirmed, biting their lip around a smile. “I have them quite often.”

“You do, you’re very smart.”

“Thank you Daddy,” they murmured, grinning.

“You’re welcome princess.” He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ neck. “How about we leave your things here and go up to bed?”

“Mmm, that sounds very nice,” Sirius said softly, breath hitching.

“Okay, I’ll give you some better hickeys too.” Remus stood up, holding his hand out to them. They could figure everything else out later.

***

It was the day before Sirius and Remus were leaving for Sweden, and Sirius was so excited. They were staying at a beautiful hotel and going to see some wonderful sights. They and Remus had planned a few tourist things, but as usual with their non-robot weekends, they would prioritise spending time with each other however the weekend went.

“Hey, love,” Remus said as he came into the kitchen when he got home from work. “Teddy home?”

“He’s upstairs,” Sirius said from their position in the coat cupboard, looking for the hats and gloves they knew were in there  _ somewhere _ .

“How’s packing going?”

“Good! Got everything apart from those hats and gloves—you know the ones we got when we had the snowstorm? They’re here somewhere.”

“Oh yeah.” They felt his hands on their hips. “I think we tucked them into the pockets of our heavy coats, didn’t we?”

“Did we?” They turned and straightened up to meet him, sighing. “Hi caro.”

“Hi my pearl.” He kissed them softly as they could hear Teddy on the steps.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” they murmured, kissing back.

“Ugh! Every time I walk into the room!”

Remus rolled his eyes, stepping back. “Yeah, yeah. How was your day, annwyl?”

“Good, just waiting to hear if I can stay home.” Teddy grinned, looking as if he was trying to somehow put off an air of innocence.

Sirius snickered, leaning against the door. “Oooh, hmmm, I dunno…”

“Dinner?” Remus smiled, going back towards the kitchen.

“DAD!”

“Yeah, what shall we have?” They followed Remus into the kitchen to check the fridge. “We have pasta sauce.”

“PADA!”

Remus hummed. “Yeah, we could do pasta with that chicken and some veggies.”

“GUYS!”

Sirius smiled, kissing Remus on the cheek before turning to Teddy. “What do you think, piccolino? Was the trial run weekend successful?”

“I do! I think it was, please.” Teddy pouted a little and Remus sighed.

“Okay, how about this: Ro and Luna stay here with you no matter what and Uncle Reggie, Auntie Hes, and Uncle Ben have all the right in the world to pop in whenever they fancy,” Remus explained to Teddy.

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, yeah fine! Really?”

“No big parties.” Remus nodded. “And don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yes! Agreed!”

“That okay with you, love?” Remus asked as he pulled out the pasta pot.

“Yes, and answer your phone and if you don’t we can get Uncle Reggie to come over. Look after Bucky.”

“I will, I promise!” Teddy bounced on his toes. “And Jor…”

Sirius glanced to Remus before looking back to their child. They were still occasionally wary of making parenting decisions after it went so wrong before. “Can stay, but you need to be safe and careful and mature about everything. And Ro and Luna are staying too.”

“Exactly.” Remus nodded just a moment before Teddy threw his arms around Remus. Sirius chuckled and hugged them both tightly.

“Thank you!” Teddy crowed, grinning.

“You’re welcome, you’re a good kid, Teds, you deserve some freedom.” Remus leaned into Sirius a little.

“Thank you! I’m gonna go call him!”

Remus laughed when Teddy hurled himself out of the kitchen towards the steps. “Well, he’s happy.”

“Mm, as am I.” Sirius leaned into him, arm going around his waist.

“I’m excited for this weekend. It feels like we haven’t had a weekend away in a long time.”

“Me neither, and I’ve never been to Sweden.” That was going to change.

The next day found Sirius and Remus pulling up to the front of the hotel in their taxi. It was so beautiful and snowy and Sirius felt as if they had walked into a scene from a movie. It was bloody cold, so they were glad they had found those extra gloves and hats.

“Wow…”

“It’s so stunning.” Remus took his bag after the driver helped unload it. “We got to check in then we are getting cozy in our cabin.”

“Please, I want to cuddle up.” Sirius followed him towards reception, looking around in awe.

“We’re not doing anything today,” he declared going to open the door for them.

“Mm, sounds wonderful.” Sirius was torn between looking around and just staring at Remus because he was the most amazing husband.

They let Remus check in for them, of course, before one of the women at reception walked them out to their cabin through the snow -- and just past the spa and a frozen over lake. “And here we are,” the woman said when she unlocked their door.

“Thank you so much.” Remus was beaming.

“Wow, thank you sweetie.” Sirius stepped in, looking around their gorgeous cabin.

They could hear her explaining things to Remus as they looked around. A minute later the door closed and Remus came in. “Oh wow.” He looked around, already kicking off his snowy boots.

Sirius had done the same a moment before, along with their coat. It was beautiful, and they were dying to get the wood burner in the living area going.

“You can see the lake from here.” Remus padded in behind them in his wooly socked feet now.

“It’s  _ so _ beautiful. Thank you for a beautiful birthday gift.”

“I’m so glad you love it.” Remus ran his hand over the fur throw at the end of the bed.

“Me too.” They sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at him. “So what shall we do with our afternoon?”

“Hmmm, whatever you want. Spa, a hike, explore the little town, stay in this bed and get cozy then have dinner. I’m happy with whatever.” He fell into the bed. “Oh, this is good.”

“Mm, good enough for the King of Sleep?” They climbed up next to him.

“Perfect, princess. Have you checked the bathroom?” He chuckled.

“I have. The bath is huge and the shower looks like a sauna. I reckon we can spend hours in there if we wanted.” They kissed his cheek. “Can you get the fire going?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Remus dropped a kiss on their lips before getting up to start the fire. “I reckon we can see the northern lights from here. I think we’re facing north, but they also have some excursions we can sign up for to go out further to see them.”

“Mm, I’m so excited.” They stayed sitting on the bed, watching their husband. “You are so handsome.”

“Yeah?” Remus looked up from where he was putting the wood in the burner.

“Mhmm.” Sirius couldn’t help crossing over and sitting next to him. “So gorgeous. Snow in your hair, cheeks all pink.”

“You’re not going to be able to keep your hands off me all weekend huh?” Remus reached for the tool to light the fire.

“Absolutely not.” They grinned. “Is that a problem? Where’s your scale?”

“Ha, no princess, not a problem. I’m just past meh on the non-repulsed side.”

“Okay,” Sirius hummed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I’d like to rest here for a little while and then maybe go for a walk through the town to local restaurant hunt?”

“That sounds perfect.” Remus sat back as the fire started. “Tomorrow we’re having a fancy tasting dinner at the place here.”

“Maybe we can early afternoon spa beforehand?”

“Excellent.” Remus rubbed their back.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his jaw, nuzzling his neck a little. “This is so wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He sighed into the kiss. “Did you pack your usual kink bag?”

“Mmmhm. Rope, a collar or two, a plug… I also bought the heart paddle because I thought if we were in a cabin, the sound might not carry?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He brushed a hand through their hair.

“And if we don’t use any of it, that’s okay too,” they murmured, knowing he knew that. They always liked to remind him that nothing was expected of him.

Remus chuckled softly. “I know, princess. Do you want to get cozy on that bed?”

“Yes please. It looks very cozy.”

“It does.” Remus stood up, holding his hand out to them.

Sirius took his hand and pressed a kiss to it before they let him pull them up. They were already blown away, and this weekend was going to get better and better.

***

Bundled up in their warmest clothes, Sirius and Remus decided to walk the very short distance to the small downtown to browse around a bit then get dinner. They had snuggled up for a bit after arriving, just warming up by the fire and enjoying the view out their window. It was something out of a storybook, really.

“You know that they have an outdoor heated pool?” Remus gestured in the direction of the spa as they crunched through the snowy path.

“Do they? Oh wow. We have to go tomorrow—maybe see if we can book for a treatment or something.” Sirius had Remus’ other hand clasped in theirs. “This is so nice.”

“When we get in we can take a look at all their treatments… nothing rough tonight though.” They had had plenty of run-ins with spa or hotel staff with Sirius having strange bruises.

Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. They looked so pretty with the tip of their nose bright pink and snow on their shoulders and beanie. “No, nice things tonight… or nothing with lasting marks anyway.”

“Of course, princess.” He snickered as they turned on the path towards town. “You’re stunning.”

“So are you. You look like you’re in a Christmas movie and about to run into the love interest at a market or something.”

“That'd be awkward since I already have a spouse and a child and a happy marriage.” Remus pulled them a little closer.

“Maybe it’s me.” Sirius laughed then feigned tripping into his arms. “Hi.”

“Oh, hi.” He held them up right. “You’re very cute.”

“So are you. Incredibly handsome in fact. Do I know you from somewhere?” Sirius was smiling their usual mischievous grin.

“Mm, maybe the flower stall?”

“Oh, maybe?” They started back down the path towards the town, grinning.

“You’re such a goof.” Remus snorted. “I’m very lucky.”

Sirius snickered, shaking their head. “You’re a goof too.”

“What a perfect fit.”

“The best.” Sirius was quiet for a moment as they carried on walking. “I can’t believe this is my birthday gift.”

“It’s also a non-robot weekend, we haven’t had one in a while.” He gave their hand a squeeze.

“That’s true.” Sirius smiled, looking around again. “It’s been busy recently.”

“Yeah, it’s been a weird few months.” Sometimes when he thought about the mess of it all, it made his heart hurt but it was better now.

Sirius paused and tugged him closer to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed them back. “I’m really looking forward to the rest of the weekend.”

“Me too. It’s going to be so good. Thank you again Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” Remus looked ahead to the town. “Should we buy some warm things?”

“Mm, like spiked hot cocoa? Or, oh, spiced wine!” Sirius quickened their pace a little as they got through to downtown.

“Yes to those, but I was thinking a new sweater or something.” He chuckled, keeping up with them.

“That too, I suppose. Something chunky and cosy?”

“Yeah, oh I just got this image in my head of you in a big sweater and nothing else lounging on the bed.” Remus looked at the shop they passed by, which seemed to sell outdoorsy stuff.

Sirius chuckled, biting their lip. “I suppose I’ll have to now, hm?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .”

“Please? That’s not like you.” They stuck their tongue out at him, teasing.

“I say please  _ sometimes _ .” He snorted a laugh as they crossed the street.

“Ooh, look this place looks nice!” Sirius pulled him towards a small boutique.

“Let’s go in then.” Remus nodded, unable to say no about things that had to do with buying something for Sirius. They seemed to know that too, as they pulled the door open and tugged him in after them. Thankfully the store was warm and cozy.

As usual, Sirius flitted off to things that caught their eye as Remus trailed after them. The store was mostly knits and other more winter clothes. It didn’t take long for Sirius to find an oversized, chunky knit sweater in a very dark grey.

“Caro! What do you think?”

Remus smiled. “It matches your eyes.” He nudged them in the side. “Shall I buy it for you?”

Sirius grinned. “Yes please.”

“Okay.” He held his hand out to hold it for them. “Should I get something?”

“I think so. Something dashing.”

“Yeah?” He glanced around the store.

“Mhmm. Something dashing and professorial.” Sirius chuckled.

“I know you love me looking professorial.” He moved through the store.

“I do. Your glasses, all fancy looking, in a nice sweater and those jeans.”

“Whatever you think looks nice for your best garbage.”

“Hmm, let me see…” Sirius bit their lip, looking for something.

Remus unzipped his coat since he was warming up now from their short walk in the snow. Sirius looked back at him, smiling, before they were distracted by something out sight. 

“Oh! This! Look, this is beautiful!” They held up a dark green jumper with a roll neck. Very, very professorial.

“That looks nice, I could wear it to dinner tomorrow night, hmm?” Remus asked them.

“Mm, yes please.” They strode over to him and held the jumper up against his body. “The colour suits you caro.”

“Yeah? A bit like my wedding suit, isn’t it?”

Sirius’ face softened, their grey eyes going warm. “Oh, that’s why I like it.”

“Yeah.” Remus melted at their expression. “We’ll get it and I’ll wear it tomorrow.”

“Yes please.”

“Of course, come on, let’s go pay… unless you want anything else? Some new slippers? Socks? Mittens?”

“Ooh! Big fluffy—oh, look!” Sirius pointed to some over the knee cable knit socks.

“OH Those will look great with the rest of the image in my head.”

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought.” Sirius plucked a black pair from the shelf. “The jumper and socks and nothing else?”

“Exactly.” Remus cleared his throat.

“Mm I’m excited for it.” They smiled, starting towards the checkout.

“Should we get Teddy something here or look elsewhere?” He asked before they got to the front.

“I don’t know if there’s much of his style here? But if we see anything.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure… maybe there’s some Swedish death metal store around.” He chuckled, tugging them to the checkout again.

“Ha! Oh, I want to let Punk Remus loose in there.” Sirius laughed, setting their items on the counter.

“I would love that.” He leaned into Sirius before greeting the clerk ringing up their items.

After they checked out, Remus and Sirius found a cute little place to grab dinner then stopped in a store to get some wine and some snacks for the room to last them at least the night. They walked back in the biting cold, and Sirius immediately went to the bathroom to do god knows what—either warm up or something more nefarious. Remus went to put the fire back on so he could feel his face again.

“We should have took a taxi home, huh?” Remus laughed as the fire got going.

“We definitely should’ve. We can warm each other up,” they called back from the bathroom.

“We could.” Remus smiled, standing up from the floor. “Yeah?”

The bathroom door slid open, and Remus turned to see Sirius in the doorway, wearing the sweater and socks he had just bought them, their hair falling gracefully out of a braid. “Mhmm, I think so.”

Remus couldn’t help the sigh that escaped from his lips. “Yeah, that’s nice. That’s perfect.”

Sirius grinned, padding slowly over to him. “I don’t think making you incoherent will ever lose its charm.”

“It’ll never get old.” Remus wrapped his arms around their waist.

“Mm good.” They kissed him softly. “What would you say to wine and sweet things by the fire?”

“That sounds like the best thing in the world right now.” He ran a hand over their sweater. Sirius leaned into him, their arms going up to loop around his neck as they pressed closer.

“Good.”

“You look like you should be in some photoshoot about cozy living or something.” Remus gave them another peck on the lips.

Sirius smiled, their cheeks still pink—maybe less from the cold and more from blushing now. “Maybe it’s part of our seasonal romcom. I’m a model, like in… oh what’s that cheesy one you love—The Holiday!”

“Cheesy!” He pretended to be appalled. “Ha, but I like your thinking.”

“It  _ is _ cheesy! Jack Black is playing a serious character?!” They broke away with a vague gesture, padding over to the loveseat by the fire. “But, I know you love cheesy and so do I. It's not a bad thing.”

“I know, I know.” Remus went to the wine. “We’re a cheesy couple.”

“We are. All these years and you’ve rubbed off on me.”

“You were a sap the moment we met.” He scoffed, grabbing the wine and box of fancy crackers.

“Pft, I disagree! You just melted me.”

“Good.” He sat down next to them, handing them the crackers so he could open the wine. They took the box and opened it up, popping a cracker in their mouth.

“Oh, these are good,” they announced, sitting back and motioning for Remus to put his feet up, if he liked.

Remus did just that once the cork popped. “No clue what's in them, so I’m glad the pictures did them justice.”

Sirius chuckled, taking another cracker before moving the box between them. “Your dessert instinct kicked in.”

“Yes.” He reached into the box, offering them the bottle. They grinned before taking a swig, the burgundy liquid staining their lips, before their other hand went to the instep of Remus’ foot, rubbing softly.

Remus hummed at their touch, watching them with a fond smile. “You’re stunning.”

Sirius bit their lip around a smile. “Not as stunning as you,” they murmured, their fingers rubbing gently at the sole of his foot.

“Yes, but you’re an ethereal creature who is also a romcom model.”

“Thank you,” they said through a laugh, balancing the wine against their thigh so they could massage Remus’ foot and up his ankle with both hands.

“I’ll take the wine.” He held his hand out.

Sirius glanced at him, looking as if they were hiding a smile. “Oh you will, will you?”

“Yes, princess.” He wiggled his fingers. With a chuckle, they passed him the bottle before going back to rubbing his feet.

“You’re very lucky I’m in no mood to brat.”

Remus happily took the wine with a grin. “You’re not?”

“Not  _ right _ now anyway. Not to mention we can’t be rough tonight or the spa manager will try to call the cops for me… again.”

“Ooooh okay.” Remus snickered then took a sip of wine. “I’m sure Swedish jail is nice though. I’ll be comfortable, though Teddy would be mortified.”

Sirius let out a sharp bark of laughter. “That’s true. I’d prefer you out of jail.” They paused to eat another cracker. “You know what I would really like to do tonight?”

With a curious eyebrow raised Remus asked, “What?”

“I would really like to just be horrendously in love and shower my husband with every bit of love I can,” they said, cheeks pink as they glanced to the fire then back to Remus, their hands still rubbing his feet.

Remus’ stomach did a little flip. “Well, I like that a lot.”

“Of course you do.” Sirius chuckled, giving him a smile. “And I don’t mean sex, I know you’re meh. I won’t be as good as the spa but can I rub your shoulders?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He nodded, feeling completely in love and sappy. “You’re very sweet.”

Sirius smiled as they leaned over and kissed him lightly. They lingered for just a moment before murmuring, “Only the best for you, Daddy.”

“So, no brattiness tonight? I can put the guard down?”

They hummed, feigning thought. “I wouldn’t say  _ that. _ ”

Remus rolled his eyes, taking another sip of the wine. Sirius chuckled, going back to rub his feet.

“I know you like me being a brat,” they said, squeezing one foot. “Shall I rub your shoulders?”

“Only if you’ll be really sweet all night.”

“I will Daddy, I’ll be really sweet. I’ll be at your beck and call all night.”

He laughed, shuffling down a little to relax. Sirius shifted behind him, their hands going to his shoulders and rubbing gently.

***

Sirius smiled as they watched Remus climb onto the bed, in his t-shirt and underwear, then quickly followed him. They weren’t really concerned about getting off tonight, they just wanted to pamper Remus and give him all the love he deserved.

“Warm enough?” They asked, pulling the faux fur throw over his legs as they knelt next to him and rubbed gently across his shoulder blades.

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus pillowed his head on his hands.

“Good.” Sirius bit their lip, content here to just take their time, working at the sore bit of his shoulder that was always there.

Remus let out the longest sigh. “That’s perfect.”

“Yeah? This bit always hurts, huh?”

“Yeah, thank you princess.” He sighed again. “I think if you keep me warm then maybe you can take my shirt off.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll keep you warm Daddy.”

He nodded, turning his head towards Sirius. “Thank you princess.”

They leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth before sliding their hands beneath his shirt. “Sorry if I have cold fingers…”

“It’s okay, princess.”

“Mm good.” They pulled his shirt up, waiting for him to sit up a little so they could pull it off over his head. “You are so gorgeous.”

Remus did just that, sitting up to help them. “You’re gorgeous and very talented with your fingers.”

“Not as good as you,” Sirius hummed, going back to rubbing his back.

“I know you love my fingers.” He laid back down and nestled into the pillows.

“I really do. But I love making you feel good too, Daddy.” They dropped a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“I know, you do, you make you feel good.”

“I love you. Do you want a drink? Or the crackers?”

Remus shook his head. “Mmm, just your hands more.”

Sirius chuckled, pleased that Remus was enjoying their ministrations. They shifted back a little, kneading at his lower back and definitely not admiring his arse. Under them Remus kept making the most satisfied noises. Sirius was trying not to get carried away, but they were focused on Remus, wanting to make him happy. They moved down a little more, rubbing in long strokes over his thighs.

“Christ, that’s so perfect,” he mumbled into his pillows.

“No you,” they murmured, dropping a kiss to his lower back.

“Mmmm.” Remus made another little satisfied noise. They worked their way down the backs of his legs, pausing and working out any tension as they found it. 

“Roll over for me?” Sirius asked after rubbing at the instep of one foot.

“Okay, if I can move from my puddle.”

Sirius chuckled, not really wanting him to move because he looked so comfy and  _ so _ handsome. But he was equally handsome lying on his back. “Would you like some help Daddy?”

“Ha, no, I got it.” With some effort, he wiggled a bit before rolling over. Sirius couldn’t help giving his arse one last slight squeeze as he did, then smiled up at him, leaning over to kiss him.

“Hi.”

“Hi baby.” Remus cupped their cheek.

“God, you are so handsome it hurts,” Sirius whispered, leaning into his touch.

“Thank you princess but you’re the most gorgeous thing.”

“Shall I get your front, too?” Sirius’ gaze lingered at the slight bulge in his underwear.

“Sure, baby.” Remus settled back again. They leaned in and kissed him once more, before shifting back to massage up his shins. “This is the best nonrobot weekend and we’ve barely started.”

Sirius chuckled. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and I know it’s your birthday gift, but I did it for both of us.”

“You did, and you deserve it too.” They worked their way up his thighs, taking their time.

“You deserve it too, I’m so happy that we’re okay,” he said with his eyes closed. Sirius’ heart hurt as they paused to look up at him, hands on his thighs.

“Me too. So very much.”

Remus let out a soft little groan. Sirius squeezed their hand on his thigh a little, gaze drawn to between his legs.

“I love you,” they said softly, moving up to straddle his lower thighs.

“I love you too.” Remus opened his eyes and his hands went for their hips. Sirius let one hand graze over his stomach.

“Can I be good?”

“Mmm yeah.” He nodded with a slight smirk. God, their stomach did somersaults at that smirk. They trailed their fingers down to palm over him, circling slowly. “You’re always good.”

“You know what I mean.” They leaned in and kissed him so softly.

“I know.” He chuckled.

“Shush and let me make you feel good, Daddy.” Sirius slid their fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear. “However you want.”

“Thank you princess.” He kept his eyes on Sirius’ face. “Do you want anything?”

“Not sure yet. Just want to make you feel good.” They wrapped their hand around the base of his cock, being as gentle and careful as they could so Remus could change his mind at any moment if he wanted.

“Ah, okay. Come ‘ere and give me a kiss.” The fingers on their hips gave a squeeze. As if they could refuse that, Sirius moved up so they were straddling his hips, leaning down to kiss him properly.

One of Remus’ hands came up to their cheek again. “Mmmm, you’re so good.”

Sirius shivered, stroking Remus’ cock slowly as they leaned into him. “I love you I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus nipped at Sirius’ bottom lip, his cock twitching in Sirius’ hand.

“You’re the best. I love being good for you.” They twisted their wrist, their stomach flipping at the knowledge that they were making Remus feel good.

“Ah, fuck yeah.” He arched up against them. Sirius didn’t want to rush this, but they knew Remus didn’t like being teased, so they did everything they knew he liked. After a moment they pulled their hand back to lick over their palm, not wanting to go find the lube. “Christ, you’re perfect.”

Sirius grinned, sliding their hand back beneath his underwear to stroke him again. “So are you. I love you like this.”

“Ye--yeah?” His voice was all breathy and his eyes dark.

“Yeah, all worked up and letting me be good for you. When I can feel you twitch.” They kissed the corner of his mouth, then down along his jaw as they paused to thumb over the head of his cock.

“Ah, fuck.” He moaned before turning to kiss them properly. Sirius met his kiss, teasing their tongue into his mouth, keeping up their slow but firm rhythm. Remus’ arm went around them, holding them tight. “You’re perfect.”

“Are you gonna come, Daddy? Can I make you?” They murmured into the kiss, stroking a little faster.

“Fuck yeah princess, go ahead.”

Sirius’ stomach was doing somersaults, their own cock more than a little interested, but it was all about Remus; they wanted to focus on him and give him everything. “You feel so good. I love you moaning, fuck.”

“You -- you make me moan princess.”

“My favourite sound, Daddy,” they breathed, nipping at his jaw.

“Oh, fuck.” Remus tensed in the way that told Sirius he was about to come. Sirius thumbed over the head of his cock, nuzzling down his neck.

“Ah, please come for me, Daddy, please come for your princess, please.”

With one more stroke, Remus came, shivering against Sirius. “Oh fuck fuck fuck.”

Sirius groaned, nipping at that spot beneath his ear as they coaxed him through his climax, gaze drifting downwards. “God, you sound so good.”

“Ah shit, you’re so good princess.” Remus melted back into the bed. “Fuck, so good.”

“Mm, I love you.” Sirius only stopped their movements when Remus sank back, nuzzling up to kiss his cheek. “Hi Daddy, you’re so gorgeous, so gorgeous.”

“Fuck, I know princess. Not as gorgeous as you.” He rubbed their back, panting.

“Can I lick my hand?” Sirius had to smile at how their brain was just stuck on the idea.

“Yeah go ahead.” Remus laughed as he still tried to catch his breath.

Sirius murmured, “Thank you,” before they did just that, staying cuddled up next to him.

He ran his fingers through their hair. “You can get off if you need to.”

“Dunno. Just wanna cuddle.” They kissed his cheek. “I love you so much.”

“Mmm, okay.” He smiled, looking a bit dopey. “You’re so sweet.”

“No, you. You’re so wonderful.” They leaned up onto their elbow. “I’ll get you a cloth?”

“You don’t want me to?” Remus asked, putting an arm behind his head.

Sirius shrugged. “I said I’d be sweet and dote on you all night. So, whatever you want. If looking after me makes you happy, also okay.”

“Okay, just tonight then I’ll look after you the rest of the trip.”

“Mm, deal.” They kissed him softly before climbing off the bed and padding to the bathroom. They were a little surprised by their own indifference to getting off, but they weren’t mad about it. They grabbed a washcloth to wet, then made their way back to the bed. 

“Thank you baby.” Remus was still in the bed completely relaxed.

“Look at you like an actual god.” They sat next to him, holding the cloth out for him. “You’re amazing, god I’m horrendously in love.”

“A god who has no skeletal structure.”

Sirius smiled, kneeling up to clean him up. “That’s why you have the best princess who looks after you.”

“Oh okay.” He snickered.

“Pyjamas?” Sirius asked, leaning over to kiss him again.

“Yeah, too cold to sleep naked,” he said before yawning.

“This is why we should go south when we go away.” They laughed to themselves, going to grab Remus’ pyjamas. “We’re role reversal tonight huh?”

“Ha! I can do it if you want me to.” Remus shuffled to sit up.

“Are you saying I can’t?” They grinned, passing him his pyjamas.

“I know you can, it’s just weird because I'm Daddy.”

“You are, but Daddy’s need looking after too.” Sirius paused, looking in their bag. “Shall I get into pjs too?”

“Yeah I think so, unless you want to be naked...or you can stay in your sweater.” He grinned.

Sirius smirked, strolling back over to him. “Would you like me to stay in my nice sweater and my thigh socks?”

“I would, very much so.”

“Well seeing as it’s your night, I shall.”

“You’re so very sweet, you’re going to be extra bratty, aren’t you?” Remus chuckled, holding his hands out.

“Who me?” They took his hands, pressed a kiss to each, and climbed into bed next to him. “Never.”

“I know you best.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “I love you.”

“You do.” Sirius’ stomach flipped pleasantly. It was true, Remus knew them better than anyone. “I love you too, so much.”

***

The next morning Remus woke up happy and cozy all wrapped up with Sirius. They stayed all cuddled up for sometime, and Remus repaid Sirius for the handjob the night before with one as well. Eventually they managed to book some spa treatments for the afternoon prior to their dinner that night. They even went on a bit of a short hike on the paths outside their cabin. It didn’t last too long because it was so bloody cold, but it was hard not to want to enjoy where they were.

Now they were back at the cabin, changing into some comfy clothes for the spa as well as grabbing their swimsuits for a little plunge. Remus checked his phone, proud of himself for not calling Teddy a million times yet. They had texted, and Reggie said the house had not burnt down yet, so Remus was surprisingly relaxed. Teddy had even texted Remus first.

**_Have you two seen the northern lights yet??? The ice hotel???_ **

“Our child wants to know about the northern lights and the ice hotel… maybe we should see if they have any excursions for those tonight or tomorrow. We could do the lights after dinner, maybe the ice hotel tomorrow afternoon?” Remus asked as Sirius tossed their swimsuit in the totebag.

Sirius smiled, nodding eagerly. “That sounds perfect. I wanna get a drink at the bar in the ice hotel!”

“Perfect. Should we call Teddy? We have a few minutes before we should head over.” Remus looked back to his phone.

“Yes, check they’ve not burnt the house down.”

“Reggie said it was still standing last night.” He snickered as he tapped on his screen before the video call started to ring.

“That’s a good sign.” They sat next to him, slipping their arm around his waist.

A second later Teddy’s face appeared. “Hi Dad, hi Pada.”

“Hi annwyl, pronouns?”

“She/her.”

“Hi piccolina. Everyone still alive? Having a good time?”

“Yes, we’re all still alive and I just took Buck on a walk.” Teddy rolled her eyes.

Sirius chuckled, setting their head on his shoulder. “Just checking. Glad you’re doing good.”

“Are you having fun? Is it snowing there?”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, lots of fun. I don’t think it’s snowing right now but there’s a lot on the ground.”

“It snowed last night, though. When we were walking back from the town. Did you see my Insta story?” Sirius smiled, their hand absently rubbing Remus’ back.

“Yeah, it looked like a winter wonderland.” She laughed. “Are you doing the northern lights?”

“Mhmm. Tonight! We’re about to go to the spa just now though. Do you want anything getting?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what though… probably can’t bring home a reindeer, huh?” Teddy frowned dramatically.

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “I wish we could. Maybe a figurine or a stuffed toy.”

“That’ll do, I guess.” She sighed, flopping back on the sofa.

“Well, since you’re all alive, we’ll let you be.” Remus shook his head.

“Hi Uncle Moony! Hi Pads!” Ro shouted from somewhere in the house.

“Hi Roro!”

“Hi Ro!” Sirius laughed. “Have you summoned any spirits yet?”

“Not yet!”

“Give it time, huh? Like when you and Dad—” Sirius nudged him— “convinced me the house was haunted.”

“Ha!” Teddy snorted a laugh.

“Okay, okay, we have to go. Have fun. We’ll call you later, okay?”

“No arson, no demons!” Sirius called, blowing Teddy a kiss.

“Bye!”

“We love you annwyl, bye.” Remus laughed.

“Love you too.” Teddy waved before ending the call.

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius cheek, setting the phone aside.

Sirius let out a breath, leaning into him. “She’s alright.”

“Yeah, she’s good. Really, having Ro there makes me relaxed.” He put his hand on their thigh. “She’s always got Teddy’s back.”

“She does. They look after each other.” They turned and kissed his jaw. “Our baby’s growing up.”

“Noooo, I don’t want to think about that part. She’s always going to be our baby.”

Sirius smiled. “She is, caro, don’t worry.”

Remus sighed, giving their thigh a squeeze before standing up. “Come on, let’s go for a swim before we do those spa treatments.”

“I wanna go in the steam room too.” Sirius was on his heels as they headed out of the cabin.

“Of course.” He pulled his gloves on for the short walk as they made their way down the path. 

“It’s so pretty today, but I swear it’s getting colder.”

Remus nodded, putting his arm around them. “I think it is. Imagine living here all the time in the cold?”

“Ohh, no thank you. It’s too cold for me.”

“Me too.” He pressed his cold nose to their neck. Sirius shrieked and batted him away, taking off down the path towards the spa building.

Remus went after them, laughing all the way. “Hey! You’re supposed to keep me warm.”

“No!” Sirius was laughing as they stopped outside the building. “That was  _ rude _ ,” they said, joking.

“I thought you loved me and would do anything for me.” He dropped his voice so he wasn’t yelling in the reception area.

Sirius chuckled, wrapping their arms around him. “You know I would, Daddy.” Their voice was low in his ear.

He let out a long breath before going to check in with the woman at the counter.

After they were led to a place to change, which was blissfully warm and quiet. All done up in dark wood and stone. “We don’t go to spas enough.” Remus decided as he started to shed his layers.

“I agree. It’s so beautiful and warm and relaxing.”

“Should we go in the outdoor heated pool first?” Remus asked as he pushed off his sweats.

“Ohh, yes please.” Sirius stripped off, pulling on their swim shorts as they spoke. “That’s going to be so good.”

“Getting out will be the worst.” He did up the tie on his shorts. “But it’ll be worth it.”

“We’ll have to run, will you manage?”

“I’ll survive.” He handed Sirius one of the fluffy robes the woman had given them. They thanked him as they shrugged it on, followed by the flip flops they were also given so they didn’t have to walk around barefoot.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.” Remus took their hand and led them out to the back of the spa.

The whole place was tranquil, but Sirius and Remus went right to the pool that overlooked the same view of their cabin. It was  _ so cold _ Remus was sure that he had never moved faster to get the robe and flip flops off to get into the steaming crystal blue water. The pool was like heaven when he dunked himself in.

“Oh god, yes, perfect.” Remus sighed.

Sirius slid in next to him with a slow exhale. “Oh that was worth the cold. This is amazing,” they said softly, moving forwards as they look out across the view.

“You just keep looking like a model. I wish I had a camera with me.” Remus took in their profile.

“You’ll just have to memorise it.” They turned to smile back at him.

“I can do that.” Remus waded over to them. “I’m pretty sure we’re in a movie or a book right now.”

Sirius smiled, their hands going to his waist. “I think so too.”

“I’m sure you’re going to go for some different kind of movie later tonight.” He wrapped his arms around them, sitting on the bench in the water.

“Oh, maybe.” They followed, throwing their head back to laugh as they leaned into him. “I think you’ll star in it.”

“I’m sure.” He rested his head on their shoulder. “And you’ll be less sweet.”

Sirius nuzzled their way along his jaw. “Mmm, maybe.”

“I know you better than that.” Remus put his hand on their thigh. “It’s a hard yes.”

“Daddy will have to make sure I behave then, hm?” They kissed beneath his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“I will — or I’ll try.” Remus snickered, gripping their thigh. “Are you getting a fancy massage?”

“Mhmm. Hot stones.” Sirius nipped his ear again. “So you can throw me around and leave marks tonight.”

“Ha, good. I can’t wait.” Remus’ hand trailed further up. He didn’t miss the shiver Sirius gave.

“Oh yeah? I’m sure I’ll be all limber from my massage.”

“And I’ll be good and ready to do the throwing.” He grazed his fingers down then back up again.

“Oh you will, will you?” Sirius hummed. “Are you getting a massage?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure yours are better.” Remus dug his fingers into their thigh again. They let out a soft moan right by his ear.

“M’sure. No—no marks before my massage Daddy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shrugged, lightly brushing his fingers over their inner thigh. They chuckled, kissing slowly down his neck.

“Of course not.”

“I’m being nice, no marks here. I’m not going to Swedish jail.” Remus sank down a little more to his chin.

“Good. I don’t want to try and bail you out.” They leaned back, looking so very smug. “Where after this, steam room?”

“Yeah, then it should be time for our treatments. I’ll go to reception later to see about the northern lights excursion tonight.”

“Good idea. I’ll lounge around like a model, hm?”

“That sounds perfect.” Anytime Sirius lounged around looking gorgeous, Remus loved.

“I thought so. I’m so content right now.”

“Me too.” Remus nuzzled their neck, his fingers digging in some more. Sirius gasped softly, chuckling to themselves.

Behind them, the doors from the spa opened, another couple coming out into the cold with shrieks of how cold it was. Remus chuckled softly, straightening up a little to be a bit more appropriate as he smiled at the couple getting into the pool.

“Should we head to the steam room? We can come back out here tomorrow if we want. Maybe at night?” Remus nudged them.

Sirius stood up and held their hand out to him. “Mm, sunset here? Perfect.”

***

As soon as Sirius was out of sight, they broke into a sprint towards the cabin. Remus had gone to reception to ask about Northern Lights excursions this evening, and Sirius had a plan.

They burst into the cabin and straight over to their bag, rifling through to find what they needed. As quick as they could—a little sticky from the massage oil—Sirius stripped off, glad they had stocked the fire before they went to the spa. With a glance to the window to make sure Remus wasn’t already back, they pulled on their lace-topped thigh highs and lacy underwear with the ribbon corset panel in the back. They had just enough time to clasp the red leather collar around their neck and flop elegantly onto the bed before they heard footsteps outside.

Glad for years of being a dancer, Sirius rolled onto their front, kicking their feet up behind them, leaning on one elbow. Operation Make-Remus-Lose-His-Mind was a go. 

They could hear the door open then a moment later Remus’ voice, “Okay we’re go -- Jesus fuck.” Remus stood in the entry way for one second before he manically began kicking off his boots and attempting to unzip his jacket with his mittened hands.

Sirius laughed, biting their lip as they watched him struggle with the zip. “Hi.”

“What -- you’re -- we do  _ not  _ have enough time right now.” Finally he was able to get his jacket off as his boots thunked against the sideboard.

“Hm?” Sirius rolled over, looking over themselves before giving him a puzzled look. “I was just getting ready for dinner.”

“Oh really?” Remus snickered, flapping his hands to get the mittens off as he stalked over to the bed. He looked adorable and so fucking sexy at the same time some how. Sirius was simultaneously so endeared and so incredibly turned on. Their stomach was somersaulting at that look in his eyes.

“Mhmm. I think my Montreal dress would finish this off nicely.”

“Yeah, yes it would.” Remus got onto the bed between their legs. 

Sirius bit back a groan, leaning up on their hands. “I’m glad you agree.”

Remus dropped a few kisses to their lower back. “We have to get ready.”

They let out a hum of agreement, arching towards him a little. “We do. Did they have space on the excursion?”

“Why are you asking about the excursion right now?” Remus’ tongue followed the ribbon down over the arse.

Sirius bit their lip, pressing their face into the sheets. God, this was going to test them both… and they loved it. “Because we have to go to dinner, and see the northern lights.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus fingers came up to dig into their arse before his tongue lapped against them.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Their hips bucked, shuddering at the idea of Remus being so suddenly ravenous for them. 

As quick as Remus was on them, he was back off of them and they could hear his feet on the floor. “Okay, I’m getting ready.” He was breathing hard somewhere behind them. Sirius rolled over with a groan, knowing they put themselves in this predicament.

“Couldn’t help yourself?”

“Nope.” Remus wiped his hand over his mouth as he went over to his clothes.

_ Fuck _ . Sirius swore under their breath as they stood up themselves to retrieve their dress. This was the best plan ever. “Can I keep my collar on?”

“Yeah, you can princess.” He picked up his nice dark jeans and his new fancy professorial sweater. “Thank you for asking.”

“Welcome.” Sirius beamed as they strode over to kiss his cheek before pulling their dress on over their head. “What do you think? With my big scarf?”

“Gorgeous and yeah, with your scarf.” He kicked away his sweats. “You’re stunning.”

Sirius’ stomach was going to be doing gymnastics all night, they were sure. “Thank you Daddy. I thought you’d like this underwear.”

“I love them, you know your arse is my favorite.” Remus made a little noise as he went to do up the fastening on his jeans.

Trying to hide a smirk, Sirius slid an arm around his waist, pouting a little. “Poor Daddy, getting all worked up.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll get paid back for it later.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple.

“Oh yeah?”

He didn’t say anything as he leaned forward to pick up his sweater. Knowing they shouldn’t, and already imagining what punishments Remus would concoct, Sirius smacked him on the arse, letting out a wolf whistle.

“Brat… where’s my glasses?”

Sirius snickered, almost surprised they’d got away with that. “On the counter in the bathroom.”

“Thank you, princess. Get your warm clothes on so we can go,” he said as he went into the bathroom. “We’ve got the lights excursion after dinner, we have just enough time to come home and put on warmer things if we have to… but you’re going to keep the thigh highs on all night no matter what.”

“Oh I am, am I?” Sirius pulled on their boots, scarf and beanie as they called back, insides squirming at Remus telling them.

“Of course you are.” He came out with his glasses on.

Sirius grinned, straightening their hat. “Mm, you look like the professor everyone wants to sleep with in Uni.”

“Yeah?” He slid his feet into his boots. “Too bad they don’t have a chance.”

“Mm, unless Daddy’s in the mood to play with someone.” They shrugged on their coat, zipping it right up.

“Very true.” Remus smirked. God, Sirius just wanted to throw themselves onto the bed and refuse to move until neither of them could see straight. They knew Remus wouldn’t budge, though, so they bundled up and let him lead the way towards the restaurant.

The food was, as expected, delicious. Sirius had to admit they acted up just a little during dinner; Remus had to tell them off once or twice for their hand ‘accidentally’ straying too high up his thigh, but they couldn’t help it. He was exuding that kind of energy tonight, all smirks and dark eyes and Sirius loved it, knowing he was only a few steps away from eating them alive.

And if they got a little messy whilst eating the chocolate pudding and had to lick a little sauce from their hand, it was entirely by accident.

The temperature had dropped when they left the restaurant, so Remus decided they would go back to get some warmer clothes for the excursion. Sirius tucked themselves against his side as they walked the snowy path back to the cabin.

“We can stock the fire again too maybe? So it’s warm for when we get back.”

“Of course, princess.” Remus nodded as they came up to their door. Sirius dug in their pocket for the key—they were wearing gloves so it was a little easier for them rather than Remus fumbling with his mittens—and opened the door to the cabin, stepping inside. “Tomorrow we should go to the store and get some more of those crackers and enough wine to see our weekend out…”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe take some crackers home with us? If we don’t eat them all.” Sirius glanced towards their bag, trying to decide how they might wrap up warmer without sacrificing the make-Remus-crazy clothes.

“We could get an extra box or two.” It sounded like Remus was taking off his jacket behind them.

“Good idea.” Sirius bit their lip, turning in the bedroom doorway. “I might stay like this? I’m not too cold, and Daddy can keep me warm.”

“Your legs will be too cold standing outside. Put on some jeans and a sweater.” He shook his head, standing against the door jamb. “You can put the dress back on when we come home.”

“Keep the thigh highs on underneath?” They pulled their coat off, then their scarf and dress.

“Yes.” He had that dark look in his eyes that made Sirius’ stomach flip. They crossed over to pull on their jeans, wriggling their hips a little to pull them up over the thigh highs.

All they could manage to say was, “Yes Daddy.”

“And put on your new sweater,” he instructed.

“That’s the one I was going to wear.” They gave him a smile as they pulled it on. “Like this?”

“Yeah, come here.” He held his hand out to them. Sirius’ smile widened as they didn’t move. With a huff, Remus took one step forward. “Princess, come here now.”

Sirius mirrored him, taking a step forward. Remus rolled his eyes before taking another step with his arms out. Sirius shuddered, that look in his eyes making it so hard to resist, then stepped forward into arms reach. They blinked and Remus’ hand was at their throat backing them against the wall right behind them. Sirius’ knees went weak just as their back hit the wall, a soft moan slipping from their lips as they looked up at him, eyes wide.

“You were so bad all night, touching Daddy when I didn’t say you could and licking your fingers and when I came back earlier teasing me in your pretty clothes.” Remus’ grip tightened a little bit as his free hand trailed down over their jeans.

The moan they let out was a little sharper that time, Remus’ hand tightening as they swallowed. “I was just getting ready.”

“You weren’t, you don’t get ready by laying like that on the bed, I know you better.” The hand against them was firm.

“Didn’t you like my surprise, Daddy?” Sirius’ head was spinning, Remus’ hand the only thing stopping them from sliding down the wall into a heap of mush.

“I did, but then wasn’t the time.”

“Now isn’t either.”

Remus shook his head, dropping both hands and stepping back. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Sirius slid a few inches down the wall before they managed to catch themselves. Even though Remus had his back to them, they  _ knew _ he was looking like the smuggest bastard as he got back into his boots. They rubbed a hand over their face for a moment before straightening up. It was going to be a long night, and Sirius was going to love every minute of it.

“You’re going to be punished later, you know?” He zipped up his coat. Sirius groaned, pulling their coat back on with shaky fingers.

“What are you gonna do, Daddy?”

“You’ll find out later.” Remus kissed them on the cheek, holding out their scarf. Sirius smiled, tipping their chin up so he could wrap their scarf around them. They were wondering whether Remus would tickle them until they were sobbing, or whether he had something a little more devious planned. He wrapped his scarf around their neck, dropping a kiss to their forehead before stepping back.

“Come on, princess.”

Sirius smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

They were glad Remus had told them to dress warmer, because it felt as if the temperature just kept dropping. Remus and Sirius made their way to reception, where there was a small group gathering for the excursion. The guide ushered them all into a few cars, where they were going to drive a little ways out of the town to where the view was best, apparently. Sirius was so excited; the Northern Lights felt like a once in a lifetime thing.

“Wow, it’s dark.” Remus peered out the window as the car they were in came to a stop.

“It’s amazing.” Sirius clambered out the car as soon as they could, looking around.

Remus followed after them, grabbing their hand. “Oh wow.”

Sirius squeezed his hand, starting up a small hill with the rest of the group. They went past a copse of trees and the sky opened out into a watercolour painting of greens and blues, the stars crystal clear.

“Holy fuck…”

“How is that real?” Remus kept his eyes up.

Sirius was completely speechless as they stared up, fumbling in their pocket for their phone, despite the fact they knew their camera wouldn’t do it justice. They wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.

***

Remus was an icicle, frozen to the core but he was in such awe that it didn’t matter as they were driven back to the hotel. The Northern Lights were probably the most amazing thing in nature that he’d ever seen, and was still trying to process it. Next to him, Sirius was staring out the window with their hand on his thigh. They were being surprisingly good right now but it might have been the close quarters with complete strangers.

They pulled up to the main building of the hotel, and said thank you to the tour guide before starting back towards the cabin. “That was amazing.”

Sirius put their arm around his waist, sighing happily. “I’m gonna remember that sight for the rest of my life.”

“Me too. That was… I don’t have any other words than amazing.” He chuckled.

“I agree. So amazing.”

Remus smiled as they turned down the path to the cabin. “Aren’t you glad I made you put on warmer clothes?”

“Very glad. I’m cold to the bone.” Sirius wrapped their arms around their middle.

“Good, I’m glad you changed too, princess. I’ll make sure you’re warmer.” He took his mitten off so he could get his key.

“Oh yeah? The fire should be going too.”

“Thank goodness. You’re going to change back into that dress.” Remus opened the door for Sirius.

They gave him a smile, stepping through the door and starting to undo their coat. “Someone is very demanding.”

“Someone has a lot of punishment to take.” He shrugged, closing the door before he started to get out of his winter things.

“Are you gonna be real mean, Daddy?” Sirius strolled into the bedroom, pulling their jumper off.

“Only as mean as you deserve.” He followed after them.

“So not at all?” After kicking their jeans off, Sirius seemed to take their time in retrieving their dress, standing in their thigh highs and that frankly obscene underwear.

“Ha!” Remus watched them a moment before going to check the fire. Surprisingly he didn’t hear Sirius protest as he did. For a moment Remus wondered whether this might be the night they take their punishment without putting up a fight. That wouldn’t last long, of course, but he wanted to make sure they didn’t freeze later. “You’ll get punished for what you did earlier.”

Sirius huffed as Remus heard the bed shift. “Definitely mean.”

“Poor princess.” He stood up from the fire, turning to the bed. Sirius was reclining against the pillows looking divine, their legs crossed, skirt of their dress ridden up just enough to see the tops of the thigh highs. “You’re so pretty.”

Sirius grinned, sliding down the bed a little. “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand going to their thigh. “The prettiest, and I’m very lucky.”

“So am I,” they murmured, gaze flickering down to where his hand sat.

“You’re the brattiest too.” His fingers slipped along the lace of their thigh highs. Sirius let their knees fall open just a little at the touch.

“Mm, but I think Daddy likes that,” they said softly, gaze on his.

“I like punishing you for it.” His fingers grazed up further.

“Maybe I like that too.”

“I’m sure you do.” Remus shifted to lay between their legs, his hands on both thighs. Sirius made a soft noise, moving down the bed a little, sliding their legs apart. “Mmm, you’ve the nicest legs.” He feathered kisses over their thighs, moving up as he pushed up their skirt.

“Yeah? In my pretty thigh highs? Wrapped around you?” Sirius’ fingers grazed over his curls. “Can I touch?”

“Yeah, your pretty thigh highs.” He nipped at their thigh. “You can’t touch.”

Sirius made a noise of protest, the tips of their fingers barely brushing his hair. “Why not?”

“‘Cause I said no.” His lips pressed tiny kisses over their underwear.

“Ah, you might have to make me, Daddy.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus wrapped his arms around their legs and pulled them down the bed before his tongue slid between the ribboned panel of their underwear. Sirius let out a laugh, lifting their hips a little, but it quickly trailed off into a groan. “These are my favorite now.” He wiggled his tongue.

Sirius made the prettiest noise, hips bucking. “Ah, fuck, yeah?”

“Easy to get to.” He pulled away just enough to talk.

“Mm, whenever you want.” On his periphery Remus could see Sirius’ hands clenched in the sheets.

“Whatever I want, hmm?” Remus’ fingers held tight to their thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Sirius shuddered, their breathing shallow.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you want Daddy.”

“Ah, yeah…” He trailed off before his tongue pressed against their entrance again. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Sirius’ voice sounded shaky as their body trembled beneath his mouth.

He didn’t answer, just kept torturing with his tongue, holding onto their thighs. They kept trying to wriggle against him, rolling their hips but Remus held on tight.

“Oh, fuck, you feel so good, your mouth is so good, please, please Daddy.”

“Please what?” He mumbled.

“Can I come? Please, please?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus couldn’t help but smile before returning his tongue against them.

Sirius let out a noise halfway between surprise and pleasure, gasping for breath. “Oh fuck, fuck, thank you Daddy.”

Remus didn’t let up as he just held on tight to them. Sirius came with a sharp moan, thighs trembling beneath Remus’ hands. They always made the prettiest noises.

“God, fuck…” They let out a breath, relaxing just a little.

Instead of backing away at the moment they stopped squirming so much, his tongue continued to lick over them. Sirius whimpered, instinctively trying to pull away with how sensitive they must’ve been, but Remus didn’t let them budge.

“Ah, fuck, Daddy.”

He laughed against them, knowing they wanted to so badly squirm away. They let out another gasp as he laughed, one hand going to his arm. They didn’t push or pull, just held onto him.

“Ah, you feel so—”

“No touching.” He didn’t pull all the way back just yet.

Sirius whimpered, dropping their hand. “I ca—I can’t.”

“Can’t?” He asked before his tongue went back to work. They just moaned, tossing their head back into the pillows.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Hmmmm?”

Remus could feel Sirius’ legs quivering from where they were over his shoulders, toes curling. “P—please, fuck, I’m gonna—”

“Please?”

“M’gonna come. I wanna be—ah—I wanna be good.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus didn’t stop. Sirius made the most gorgeous noise as they arched into him, their breathing going all ragged. As much as he wanted to pull away to get the rope or the plug or the paddle, Remus also wanted to just stay right there the rest of the night.

The only sounds for a few moments were Sirius’ sharp breathing and their moans as they came. For a split second their body seemed to relax, before they squirmed, writhing with every movement of Remus’ tongue. “Ah, st—stop, please Daddy, I ca—can’t.”

Remus knew if it was too much they’d safeword, so he just kept at it, though his jaw was going to end up hurting soon if he didn’t stop. Sirius’ moans turned all desperate, and Remus was sure he could tell the moment they slipped into subspace. Their hips seemed to move of their own accord, writhing and twitching.

Finally, Remus sat back -- only because his jaw was bothering him, not because he wanted to give Sirius any sort of relief that way. He wiped his hand over his mouth, looking at Sirius on the mattress. They were a complete puddle, hair all mussed around them, cheeks flushed pink. They couldn’t keep still either, squirming around as they tried to catch their breath.

“Thank you Daddy thank you thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, princess.” He rubbed their leg. “You’re so pretty, look at you.”

“You’re so—ah, your mouth is so good.”

“Thank you princess, that’s very sweet of you.” Trailing his fingers over the thigh highs, Remus watched them with a smirk.

Sirius shuddered, their eyes finally opening as they lifted their head from the pillow. “Can I be good for you? I wanna make you feel good.”

“Not yet, princess.” Remus squeezed their leg before getting off the bed.

“Why not? Where are you going?” Sirius didn’t move. Remus imagined their skeletal structure wasn’t quite working properly right now.

“I’m just going to your bag to get our toys,” he assured them as he knelt down to look through their things. “And not now because I said so.”

“‘Kay.” Sirius’ breathing was still somewhat short, and Remus wasn’t planning on letting them catch it.

“Are you okay, princess?” Remus started to pull out the paddle, rope, plug, and lube.

“Mhmm. So good, all sensitive from Daddy licking me open.” Sirius wriggled down the bed, stretching their arms above their head.

“You look so nice and floaty.” He tried to hold back a grin as he moved back to the bed.

Sirius’ gaze flickered over the toys he was holding, their eyes going wide just a fraction, as if to say  _ oh god, we’re not done yet? _ They bit their lip. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna tie you up then put the plug in you and give you a spanking,” Remus explained.

“Fuck,” they breathed, squirming against the sheets. “I’m already all worked up, Daddy.”

He sat on the bed, setting the toys aside. “I know, princess.”

Their gaze didn’t move from him. “I came twice already…”

“Yes, and…”

“Oh.” Sirius swallowed, their chest still rapidly rising and falling. 

Remus laughed, nudged them with his toes. “I think maybe we can take the dress off now because I want to tie you up.”

“Okay.” Sirius sat up, looking so floaty as they fumbled with the hem of their dress so they could pull it over their head.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to help them or not because they were so damn adorable when they were trying to do something while in subspace. After a moment, they managed to wrestle their dress off, left in the thigh highs and that underwear Remus loved. They gave him the cutest little smile, flopping back onto the bed.

“You’re so pretty, princess. You’re being so good for Daddy.” He brushed his hand over their stomach.

“Ah, I wanna be good in my pretty outfit. But, but Daddy’s being mean to me.”

“I am?” He raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“You’re gonna make me come so much it hurts, aren’t you?” Sirius was smiling though. Remus knew they would safeword if it was too much, but Sirius loved it.

“I think so. Or I might just not let you come the rest of the night.” Remus reached for their arm.

Sirius snatched their arm back towards their chest. Ah, there was the brat. “That would be mean too.”

“But you already came twice.” Shifting a bit, he kneeled next to Sirius.

“They’re both mean ideas,” they said, watching him closely as they sat up, still a little clumsily.

“They are? But I let you come already or I could make you come more.” He smirked, not moving just yet.

Sirius’ mouth opened and closed as Remus watched their brow furrow. “Daddy.”

“Princess.” Remus reached for them again.

That time Sirius scrambled to the other side of the bed, letting out a little nervous laugh. “Daddy.”

“What?” Remus let them scramble.

“Or, you could appreciate my pretty outfit and fuck me. Come on me, or in me, and I’ll be really good?” 

“Why can’t I do that with my plans?” He raised an eyebrow.

Sirius just bit their lip. “You’ll be nice to me?”

“I’ll do what I want to do.” Remus shrugged.

***

Oh shit, Sirius was in  _ so much _ trouble. They had put the bed between they and Remus, but he had that look in his eyes and had just told them he’d do what he wanted, and Sirius knew he was going to relish taking them apart.

“If you just came over here, we’d get you off sooner… or maybe we’ll get me off sooner and I can come all over your pretty face or those underwear.” Remus licked his lips.

Sirius’ stomach twisted, wanting to do that but wanting to make Remus fight for it too. “Are you gonna tie me up?”

“Yes princess.” He stood up off the bed with the rope in his hands.

“And you won’t tickle me when you’ve got me all tied up?” They stepped backwards, realising he was between them and the door.

“It depends.” A larger smirk grew on Remus’ face, probably realizing the same thing as Sirius.

“On what? I’ll scream so loud. Don’t you want me to be nice so you can fuck me?”

“I’ll make sure I cover your mouth. You have to be punished for being bad earlier.” He came a little closer to them, moving like Sirius was a startled puppy. They were jittering with excitement and anticipation as they tried to creep towards the bathroom.

“Yeah?” God, Remus’ hand over their mouth would always drive them wild.

“Yeah, I love making you quiet.” He held one hand out. “And I love tying you up and spanking you.”

“But you like me moaning and begging too.” Sirius felt the bathroom door against their back.

“I do.” He lurched forward with his arms out. Sirius tried to leap backwards, or to the side but they were caught and Remus grabbed them easily. Chuckling, Remus held them tight against him. “Nice try, princess.”

Sirius shuddered, surrendering all their weight to him. “You love me Daddy, you have to be nice.”

“I do love you, so so much.” Remus dragged them towards the bed, the rope tucked under his arm. Sirius dug their heels in, trying to struggle against him. “Princess, you’re just prolonging the inevitable.”

“What is the inevitable?” They fell onto the bed with an  _ oomph _ , heart racing.

“Me doing what I want with you.” Hands went to their shoulders, pushing and pulling them around on the bed so they were face down on the mattress. Sirius kicked and squirmed, trying to resist but they couldn’t. All they could manage was turning their head to the side so they could let out a muffled little noise of protest. “I  _ will _ tickle you if you don’t stop moving.” Remus’ fingers wrapped around one of their wrists.

Sirius went still, breathing hard. “I thought you wanted to tie me up and spank me?”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” He pinned their arm behind Sirius’ back.

“Tickle me and make me cry.”

“Only if you don’t stop squirming around.” Remus pinched their thigh with his free hand.

Sirius yelped, their body jerking. “Ah, okay, okay. Don’t tickle me Daddy, please please.”

“I’m not going to unless you’re bad.”

“M’always good, always on my best behaviour for Daddy.”

“I don’t know about always.” Remus shifted on top of them and soon there was rope wrapping around their wrists. Sirius tried to struggle against him as much as possible without really moving, so they wouldn’t get tickled. They just wanted to make him concentrate to get them all tied up.

“Maybe, maybe I’m always on my best behaviour, but my best behaviour isn’t always good.”

They were sure Remus was rolling his eyes as he tried hard to bind their wrists together. The rope dug into their wrists as it was tightened, restricting their movement. Sirius’ head was already swimming, fighting between the urge to fight and the urge to submit. “I think we have different definitions of  _ best behavior _ .”

Sirius laughed, knowing they were so deeply in trouble they might as well enjoy it. “Maybe.”

“Maybe, sure.” Remus snickered as the rope traveled up their arms. They could feel the knots Remus were making against their skin. Their heart was racing, their shoulders pulling back and making them somewhat uncomfortable but they relished it, their stomach churning pleasantly. “Maybe I can make you come so much you don’t have a choice but to be on your best behavior.”

Sirius shuddered, trying to curl their toes under to get some leverage. “Ah, that would take a lot of coming.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

Oh god, they were going to regret that. “Are you gonna come too? Don’t be cruel to yourself Daddy.”

“I’ll come, sure, all over you.” They felt Remus’ weight shift off of them.

Sirius stifled a moan, thinking that getting covered in Remus’ come wasn’t even a little bit of a punishment, but they weren’t going to say that, were they? “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Remus’ hand going for the plug.

“Inside me too? Wherever you want Daddy.” They shifted their legs apart, wondering if they could tempt him to break his iron resolve.

“That’s right, wherever I want, princess.” He chuckled as they heard a click, which they knew was the bottle of lube. The anticipation would always kill them. Sirius forced themselves to take even breaths, waiting.

They didn’t have to wait too much longer because soon enough Remus’ finger was pressing against their entrance.

“Mm, your tongue is nearly as good as your fingers.” Sirius’ breath hitched, still sensitive from Remus’ mouth earlier.

“Nearly? Not the same?” Remus asked as his finger seemed to travel the same way as his tongue had earlier.

They let out a moan, already feeling ridiculously overstimulated. “Nearly—ah, I like your fingers best.”

“I know, princess. You love my fingers.” His finger pressed into them.

“Yeah I do, I really do.”

Remus crooked his fingers slightly. “Do they feel good?”

Sirius knew he knew they did—he could feel their body clenching around him and he knew their shivers and moans so well—but they nodded, arching towards him. “So good, Daddy. So, so good.”

“You feel so good for Daddy. So wet and open,” his voice rumbled in his chest.

“Oh fuck.” Sirius pressed their face into the pillow, gasping. Even just the sound and sensation of his voice made them woozy with pleasure. “Mm, fuck, yeah? All open for D—Daddy to do what he wants.”

“Exactly.” Another finger teased into them. They nodded, writhing beneath him. It was true, he could do whatever he wanted. He knew their limits and they trusted him so much, their head was spinning. “Do you want the plug in you princess?”

Just the idea of the plug inside them, no doubt on the highest setting, made Sirius lightheaded. They gasped a breath. “Ah, whatever—whatever Daddy wants.”

“I know princess.” He chuckled before his fingers slid out of them. Even that made Sirius’ whole body twitch, but they could do nothing but wait for Remus to do as he pleased.

It felt like both an eternity and a blink of the eye before the plug sank into Sirius. “You’re so good.”

Sirius arched up, unsure whether they were trying to press away or meet the sensation. They never thought you could have too much of a good thing but Remus always surprised them, and they still had the rest of the night, if that look in his eyes was anything to go by. “Fuck, oh god.”

“Yeah?” He chuckled again then they heard the click of the remote. The vibrations made them see stars, having to gasp for breath through the pleasure. Shit, and then he was going to spank them, wasn’t he?

“Ah, Daddy, please.”

“Please what, princess?” Remus asked as the vibration went up a notch.

Sirius bit their lip hard, body shuddering. “God, fuck, so much, it’s so much.”

“Mmm, you look so gorgeous,” he murmured before there was the sharp smack of the paddle against their arse. When on earth did he pick up the paddle?

Sirius’ moan sounded more like a scream as they shuddered, hips bucking. “Ah! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“You’re the most perfect princess.” The plug was turned all the way up to its highest setting.

“Fuck, Daddy, I ca—ah, oh god,  _ please _ .”

Another whack of the paddle came down against them. “I’m so proud of you, you’re so good.”

“Ah!” God, his praise turned them to mush just as much as the paddle. It was probably leaving little heart-shaped red marks all over their arse. “Fuck, yeah? Ye—yeah? Even when I’m bad?”

Remus spanked them three times quickly. “I’m proud of you to a certain extent even when you’re bad.”

Sirius couldn’t stay still, panting to catch their breath. “I think—I think you like it because—cause you get to punish me and—ah fuck—Daddy’s a sadist.”

The only reply from Remus was another click of the plug, pushing it to its highest setting.

“Ah, fu—uck, oh god, I’m gonna—I’m gonna come, please please please can I?” Sirius was rambling, they knew, but it was worth asking even if Remus wouldn’t let them.

“Yes princess, you can come,” he said with a few more smacks to their arse. Sirius moaned, surprised still that he gave them permission. The plug felt so good as if it were deep inside them, making their whole body tingle with every slap. “Your arse looks so pretty with the hearts all over it.” Another smack.

“Oh fuck, please Daddy, pl—ahh.” Sirius saw stars as they came, muffling their cries into the pillow.

“Good job princess, you’re doing so good.” The spanking nor the plug didn’t stop. Sirius felt like they were having some kind of out-of-body experience, their limbs twitching with the plug still vibrating away when everything in them wanted to squirm and writhe but they couldn’t.

Sirius just managed a sob, shaking their head as they shuddered. The spanking stopped, but the plug continued to vibrate away.

“You’re so good, princess.”

“Ah, Daddy, please, please.”

“Please what?” They heard the rustling of clothes behind them. Sirius tried to concentrate to hear him but their heart was pounding in their ears, still squirming to try and get  _ something _ .

“Wh—what are you doing?”

“Getting undressed, princess.”

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Sirius could barely breathe and it was beautiful.

“No.” Remus let out a long moan.

Oh, Sirius recognised that moan. They tried to roll onto their side, limbs pretty much out of their control because the plug was  _ still _ on. “Daddy, are y—are you touching yourself?”

“I am, fuck, yeah you’re you’re so pretty. Don’t move.”

“I wanna watch.” Fuck, even speaking was hard. “I wanna watch, I wanna see—see you, please Daddy.”

“Mmm, shit, you’re s--so gorgeous.” He gasped and Sirius then could feel his hard cock against their arse. They moaned, arching up against him, feeling his pre-come smearing over what was probably a tender heart-shaped bruise.

“Fuck, please—please I wanna see.”

“You’re -- you're staying just like this.” Remus moaned again as they could feel his hand moving against their thigh as Remus stroked himself. Sirius pressed back as much as they could, barely able to speak with how sensitive everything felt, their insides thrumming.

“Ah, no—I ca—I can’t—please please I wanna see.”

“You’re -- fuck fuck.” Remus’ free hand held tight to their forearm. “No, no I want you like this.”

Sirius could feel the imprint each of his fingers were going to leave on his arm. They whimpered, feeling  _ another _ fucking orgasm in the pit of their stomach, trying to find the words to beg Remus to let them see.

“Oh  _ god _ .” Remus let out another noise before they felt him coming over the corseted part of their underwear. “Oh fuck fuck fuck that’s --  _ shit _ .”

“Oh fuck, ah,  _ Daddy _ ,” was all Sirius could say, the sensation of his come against their skin pushing them over the edge again. They had tears in their eyes as they came, their body writhing beneath Remus.

“You’re so good, princess. Fuck.” Remus groaned, rolling off of them. A second later the plug finally clicked off.

Sirius collapsed against the sheets, turning their head towards him as they tried to catch their breath. They couldn’t think at all, so overwhelmed with sensation, still trembling with aftershocks.

***

Remus caught his breath, pushing himself to sit up next to Sirius. He wasn’t done with them, but he needed to give them a minute because they were a complete mess. “Mmm, you look so pretty with my come on you.”

Sirius’ grey eyes were so wide and glassy as they looked at him, breathing hard. They were just sprawled on the sheets, with heart-shaped marks and Remus’ come over their pretty underwear. They swallowed a few times before they could speak, although it just ended up a garbled mess. “You—fuck, I ca—oh my god, I can’t—can’t think.”

“It’s okay. You’re doing so good.” Remus ran his fingers through their hair. “You don’t need to think right now.”

“Yes Daddy.” Sirius let out a breath and every bit of them seemed to relax, as if a weight had lifted from their shoulders. “Just wanna be good.”

“You’re being good.”

“Yeah. Thank you Daddy.” They leaned into his touch, leaving kisses over the inside of his wrist and palm.

“You’re so welcome princess, you’re so good and I’m so proud.” Remus watched them with a soft smile. “Are you ok to keep going tonight or is this enough?”

Sirius bit their lip, thinking for a moment. “Whatever Daddy wants, please.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus shuffled down a little to give them a soft kiss on their lips. They sighed softly, nudging his nose with theirs.

“Love you.”

“I love you, so so so so much.” He kissed their forehead before sitting up so he could roll them over onto their back.

“Ah, hurts,” they mumbled, shuddering as they flopped back onto the bed. They smiled muzzily up at him, scraping their teeth over their bottom lip. “Daddy’s so handsome.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry princess. You’re so pretty.” Remus put his hand on their cheek. He glanced down their body, noticing they were still hard. They were still squirming about like they couldn’t get still, but smiling like it was exactly what they wanted.

“Mm, hi.” They nipped the heel of his hand, watching carefully.

“Hi princess. You’re the prettiest.”

Sirius’ already pink cheeks flushed deeper. “Mm, thank you Daddy. Can I be good? Maybe we can have a bath?”

“Oh, are we done then?” Remus asked as he moved to straddle them. “We can have a bath, use the jacuzzi if you want.”

“Ah, fuck. Whatever Daddy w—wants. Whatever you want.”

He smirked, rolling his hips a little against theirs and he let out a moan as a shiver of pleasure ran up his spine. Sirius moaned, their eyes fluttering as they arched a little.

“Oh fuck, you’re so good to me—ah.”

“You deserve it.” His hips shifted again.

They gave another moan, shoulders shifting as if they were trying to loosen the ropes. “Mm, thank you Daddy.”

“I could come again just looking at you,” he said breathlessly.

“Ah, fuck—I— wouldn’t it be better to let me help? I k—know Daddy loves my pretty mouth.”

His stomach did a flip at the idea. “Mmm, maybe in a minute.” He rolled his hips again.

Sirius gasped, lifting their hips to meet his as they tried to squirm to get closer or lean up to kiss him. “Or lie—lie here pretty and you can come on my face.”

“That sounds so nice too.” Remus groaned, one hand going to their chest to keep his balance.

“Yeah? Whatever you want Daddy, I’ll do whatever you want.” Sirius’ voice had gone that particular kind of breathy that made his stomach flip again.

“Shit, you’re too perfect.” Remus pressed his hand to his cock. Sirius’ gaze followed his hand, their lips twisting into a sad little pout.

“I wanna touch you so bad Daddy.”

Remus nodded. “Yeah? How bad?”

Sirius bit their lip, gaze flitting between his face and his cock. “So bad, so badly. Wanna hold onto your shoulders or feel your arse or wrap my hand around your gorgeous cock. So bad, Daddy, please please, I wanna.”

He felt a bit dizzy at the thought of any of those, but he also liked having them all bound up underneath him. “My poor princess.”

As if trying to tempt him, Sirius tipped their chin back, bit their lip again and let out what had to be the filthiest moan, their hips pressing up. “Pretty please, Daddy? Please please. I want my hands on you and make you feel good. Don’t you want my fingers around you?”

Christ, they were so bloody tempting. “Don’t you like being tied up?” He rolled his hips again.

“Ah, you know I do. I love it so much, all tied up and helpless so you can throw me around and fuck me however you please.”

“Shit, yeah.” Remus bit back a loud moan. “I do, I love that.”

Sirius looked as if they were trying not to smile. “Should—ah—should I beg? Please, please, Daddy. Please, I wanna touch you so bad and make you feel good. I wanna be whatever you want me to be, please,  _ ahh _ , please please. I want you, please Daddy, please.”

“You love you sound so pretty begging.” He groaned, not wanting to give in, but the thought of Sirius touching him right now sounded divine.

“Begging all pretty for Daddy? Or, or keep me tied up because you love me all tied up, and—ah, please, whatever you want—and fuck my mouth or, or put your hand over my mouth and fuck me. I b—bet I’m still all open and wet and I’ll w—wanna come right away because you feel so good.”

“You’re -- ah, you’re very chatty right now.” Remus huffed as he rolled off of them, still unsure of what he wanted to do.

Sirius pouted, writhing a little. “You get me all rambly.”

“I know princess.” He watched them for a moment.

They lifted their shoulders, trying to roll onto their side towards him. “Don’t you like me being rambly and chatty Daddy?”

“I do princess, I love it.” He trailed his fingers back over their thigh highs.

“And you like my outfit?” Sirius lifted their hips, eyes glued to his movements.

“I love your outfit, you look so stunning. You’re gorgeous and I could look at you all day.” Making a choice seemed very difficult because he wanted Sirius tied up but also not tied up.

“Do more than look, Daddy, please.” Sirius squirmed. “Whatever you wanna do. I wanna get you off or help you get off, I wanna see.”

Remus sighed, nudging them a little. “Sit up.”

Sirius pouted as they wriggled up the sheets. “Yeah? Whatever you want.”

“No pouting, princess.” Remus helped them sit.

“Don’t you wanna fuck me?” They leaned in and kissed his shoulder.

“Why are you asking that?” Brushing their hair out of their face with one hand, the other rubbed their arm.

“You sighed. I just wanna be good Daddy.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Princess, I sigh for a lot of reasons.” Remus started to untie the rope. Sirius leaned into him, making a contented noise.

“You do, that’s true.”

“Yeah, I sigh because I love you so much or I sigh because I can’t make a choice because everything sounds good… not every sigh is bad, right?”

Sirius nodded. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, princess. So much.” The rope started to loosen. “Are you going to be good and listen to Daddy once the rope is off?”

“Mmmm…” Sirius gave him an impish smile. “Maybe.”

Pulling back, Remus raised an eyebrow. “I’ll keep you tied then you can’t touch.”

Sirius’ eyes widened for a moment. “I’ll be good and listen to Daddy, I promise. I wanna be good.”

“Okay, princess.” He pressed a few kisses to their jaw as he went back to unknotting the rope.

“Mm, thank you Daddy,” they whispered, turning their head to kiss his neck.

“You’re welcome, princess.” Remus pulled the rope away to drop it to the floor. “There you go, princess.”

Almost immediately, Sirius’ arms wrapped around his shoulders, a little heavy as if they were still getting used to moving them again, and kissed him. “Thank you Daddy, thank you,” they mumbled between kisses. “Can I be good? I wanna be so good for Daddy.”

He chuckled into the kisses, wrapping his arms around them to make sure they didn’t just melt into a puddle. “How do you wanna be good, princess? Hmm? Everything sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“Everything sounds good, so good. I’ll do whatever you want. Ca —can I suck your cock? Or, or you can fuck me and finish on my face.”

Remus cupped their cheek. “Okay princess, okay. On your hands and knees for me on the bed.”

“Just wanna be good, Daddy.” They turned and kissed his palm before shifting to do as he said. Their thighs were shaking just a little as they waited, back perfectly straight.

“I know.” He smiled to himself before shifting to kneel behind them. “You’re doing so good, princess.”

“Yeah?” Sirius gave him a smile over their shoulder, pressing their hips back.

“Oh yeah.” Remus tapped them on the bottom before his fingers trailed up to their arse. “You’re the best princess and I’m so lucky.”

They chuckled, wiggling their hips temptingly as they made a happy noise. He smiled back them before gently removing the plug as carefully as possible. Sirius gasped, groaning as they sank down on their hands a little. Remus watched a shiver climb up their back. “Ah,  _ fuck. _ ”

“Mmm, you’re so good princess.” Taking himself in his hand, Remus pressed into Sirius, letting out a loud moan as he sank into their heat. “Oh fuck, you always feel so so good.”

Sirius moaned, dropping their head between their arms. “Fuck, shit I love your cock.”

His stomach did a flip as he sank all the way into them. “You're so hot and tight and wet for Daddy.” Reaching forward, Remus grabbed Sirius’ hair at the base of their skull. Sirius let out a sharp moan, back arching a little to meet his first thrust.

“All—all worked up and—and sensitive, but you feel better.”

“I know-- know princess.” Remus gave a harder thrust. “You feel so good.” Remus’ other hand slipped under them to press up against them. Sirius gasped, arching up towards him then grinding against his hand, Remus’ fingers sliding over the silky material.

“You’re so good, princess.” He moaned, snapping his hips hard and fast. “Jesus, fuck you’re so good.”

“Ah, oh god, fuck—you’re— _ ah _ !” Sirius was rambling again, meeting him for every thrusts with their fingers grabbing at the sheets beneath them.

“Are you-- are you gonna come again?”

Sirius made the prettiest noise as Remus felt their cock twitch beneath his fingers. “Can I? Can I, please Daddy?”

“Yeah, yes princess. Come for Daddy.” Remus groaned, pulling their hair harder.

“Oh fu—thank you,” Sirius gasped, their body tightening and clenching around Remus’ cock.

That nearly sent Remus over the edge, feeling them come undone around him. “Fuck, you-- oh fuck.”

Every breath that came out of Sirius’ mouth was a moan or a gasp, shoulders heaving. “Ah, shit, please—please Daddy.”

Remus could feel his own climax building deep in his stomach. “Oh fuck fuck.” He pulled out, going to grip their thighs to turn them over. Sirius rolled over with no resistance, for once, arching up and sliding their hands above their head.

“Please Daddy.”

Remus shuffled up to straddle their chest, gripping a hand around the base of his cock, trying to hold on just for a moment. “Yeah princess, yeah.”

“Yeah, fuck. Please come on me again.” They licked their lips then let their lips part just a little, tilting up. 

With their pleading, it only took two more strokes of his cock before Remus was seeing stars. He came over Sirius’ lips and chin, shivering and shuddering as his orgam rolled through him. “Shit, princess, you’re…”

Sirius’ moan was so filthy sounding over Remus’ heart beating in his ears. They writhed beneath him, gasping. “Oh fuck, fuck.”

Remus tried to catch his breath as he reached down to swipe his fingers over their chin. Without opening their eyes they turned towards his touch, tongue eagerly swiping over his fingers. 

“Mm, god you taste so good.”

“Yeah?” He slid his finger between their lips.

Sirius nodded. Jesus, every time he thought they couldn’t make licking come from his fingers even filthier, they managed it. “Mhmm.” One hand came down to gently hold his wrist as they sucked on his forefinger.

“You’re the most gorgeous princess. God, look at you.” Remus groaned, still panting.

“With your come all over me?” They smiled, nipping the pad of his finger before kissing down his palm.

“Yeah, it makes you even prettier, princess.”

Sirius’ cheeks flushed even pinker. “Mm, thank you Daddy.”

“I’m so proud of you, princess. You’ve done so good.”

“Sore now,” Sirius hummed, kissing the inside of his wrist before dropping Remus’ hand.

“Um, yeah, maybe we can go in the bath?” Remus snuggled up with them. 

Sirius laughed, cuddling into him. “You were the one who said you  _ weren’t done with me yet _ .”

“Oh, how do you know I’m done?” He raised an eyebrow. Sirius’ eyebrows shot up as they let out a nervous laugh.

***

Sirius sank into the oversized bath in their cabin with a sigh, their eyes closing. They were sore all over and so sensitive from Remus being completely ruthless and fucking fantastic all night, but now he had poured them into a bath and they were hoping he’d join them imminently.

“Do you need anything?” He asked after lighting the two candles that were in the cabin.

Sirius tipped their head onto the side of the tub, opening their eyes to see him standing naked before them. “Mm, just Daddy in here with me… and some water.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus laughed, stepping into the water with them. “And cuddles?”

“Yes please.”

Remus tugged them over to his lap. “You did so good tonight, princess.” His arms went around their waist. Sirius cuddled into him, curling into his lap.

“Mm, yeah? You put me through my paces,” they murmured, chuckling.

“Just making sure you remembered who was in charge and that you can’t be bratty all night and get away with it.” Remus ran his fingers down their chest.

Sirius bit their lip. “I thought I was getting off lightly all night.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did.” He rested his chin on their shoulder.

“I was wondering what the hell was happening.” They turned and kissed his jaw. “Daddy is always in charge.”

“I am, princess, that’s right. Always.”

“Mhmm. And you made me come so much it hurts.” Sirius chuckled.

“It wasn’t  _ that _ many.” He nuzzled their neck, sounding as if he was holding back his laughter.

“Don’t I get to decide if it hurts?” As soon as the words came off their tongue, Sirius smiled, knowing that Remus could probably decide that too.

“To a point, obviously.”

“Mmhm, of course.” They nipped his jaw, chuckling.

“I’m sure it hurt though.” His fingers came up to tangle in their hair.

“A little bit. The plug was so sore. But I loved it, and I know you did too.”

“Oh, I loved it so very much. I’m glad you did, that’s the most important to me.”

“You’re the best Daddy, you look after me and make me feel so good.”

Remus smiled against their neck. “You deserve it. Just like you deserve this whole trip.”

“Thank you.” Sirius’ stomach flipped, eyes closing again.

“Don’t need to thank me, but you’re very very welcome.”

Sirius just made a noise somewhere in the back of their throat, lifting one hand from the water to push Remus’ hair back from his face. “You’re gorgeous. Can I wash your hair?”

“Can you manage? Aren’t I meant to look after you?” Remus laughed.

“Ha. You do that all the time, Daddy.” They bit their lip, chuckling. “Maybe in a little while? Can’t quite feel my fingers yet.”

“In a little while,” he agreed, his fingers still playing with their hair.

“Do we go home tomorrow?”

“One more day, princess. We have the whole day tomorrow then leave after breakfast Monday.” His voice was all soft and sweet, the dark teasing tone was completely gone now. Sirius loved the sweetness just as much as they loved the dangerous note in his voice. Right now they felt so incredibly safe and looked after, and they could’ve stayed there all night.

“Mm, yay.”

“We’ll go to the ice hotel and have a lunch drink then we can sit in the pool and watch the sun set.”

True to their word, Sirius and Remus had breakfast late on Sunday, taking their time after not getting out of the bath the night before for quite some time. After breakfast they wrapped up a little warmer, then headed out on another excursion to the ice hotel.

“I’m so excited to even just go and look around this place,” Sirius said, peering at every road sign they went past despite the fact they couldn’t speak Swedish.

“Me too, I was looking at the pictures of it and it looks crazy.”

“Right? I don’t know anything about it though, really. You know when I pick where to travel I like going warm places. Or I did back when I was going travelling.”

“I know, I know. We can go somewhere warm next trip.” Remus squeezed their hand.

Sirius bit their lip, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his hand. “I don’t mind wherever, so long as it’s with you.”

“Sap.” He chuckled. “Maybe we can get Teddy something from here. I bet they have some sort of gift shop.”

“Shh, it’s a secret.” Sirius looked back out the window. “Yeah, I bet they do, and Teddy’ll like something glitzy.”

“She will, she will.” Remus said as they turned down the street. Ahead they could see what looked like an airport hanger. “Well that’s not what I was expecting on the outside.” He laughed.

Sirius frowned, looking to Remus then back to the building before they let out a chuckle. “Appearances can be deceiving?”

“I think so.” He nodded as the car came to a stop. The other couple with them got out, chatting in French probably about the same thing Remus and Sirius were saying.

“This is so crazy.” They grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him towards the entrance, already so intrigued.

Right as they walked in they were greeted with an icy blast and ice columns intricately carved. Somehow, it was colder inside than it was outside.

“Shit, it’s freezing, wow…” Sirius’ teeth chattered as they huddled closer to Remus.

Remus nudged them, looking around. “There’s some nice heavy coats they give us, let’s go check in so we can get those.”

“Oh my god, please. Lead the way!” Sirius took his hand, trying to look and see everything at once. Remus led the way to the main reception, where they were given very well insulated coats to wear atop their own, then directed towards the suites and ice exhibits.

“Teddy’s going to be so jealous.” Remus looked around as they started down the hall with the suites.

“I’m gonna film for them.” Sirius pointed their phone in his direction, beaming at how cute and bundled up he looked. “Say hi to our child, caro!”

“Hi annwyl!” Remus chuckled, waving at the phone. “Oh, let’s look in these suites, they said we could with the opened ones.”

“Yeah!” Sirius narrated to Teddy where they had gone so far, but trailed off with a little gasp as they stepped into a suite filled with ice sculptures.

“Are those mermaids?” Remus gaped.

“Holy shit. This is beautiful.”

“Wow,” was all Remus said. “How?”

Sirius stepped further in to peer at a sculpture in detail, biting their lip. “Yeah, wow. Look at this… it can’t  _ just _ be ice?”

“They said it’s all ice.” Remus squinted. “It looks like ice.”

“Not acrylic or anything else? It’s amazing.”

“Yeah, just ice. I really want to touch it, we should move along to another one before I do.”

“Touch it,” Sirius whispered, grinning. They could practically hear Teddy in their head screeching.

Remus looked over his shoulder before putting his hand on one of the scales of the mermaid fin. “Yep ice.”

Sirius laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the suite and towards the next. “We’re gonna get kicked out if they catch us.”

“We always run that risk in tourist places, don’t we?” Remus snorted a laugh.

“At least there are no tiny ice dicks for me to comment on.”

“What a pity.” He took Sirius’ free gloved hand in his own.

“You’ll manage, won’t you?” They kissed his cheek, smiling.

“Yeah, I think I’ll live.”

After peering into a few more suites, and succeeding in not getting thrown out, Sirius and Remus ended up at the bar. They were cold to the bone but Sirius was excited about having a drink, although just as excited to get back to somewhere warm.

“The glasses are  _ ice _ ,” Remus said marveling at the glass in his hand.

Sirius couldn’t resist taking their glove off for a moment, then touching the glass to prove that it was ice, and how it stuck to their finger a little. “Holy shit, honestly.”

“This is so cool, ha-- cool.” Remus snickered before taking a sip. “I wonder how many of these they make.”

“Ha! God, that was a shit pun.” Sirius put their glove back on to take a sip. “Well, they can’t reuse them, can they? So many.”

“Oi! You love my puns. Yeah, can’t exactly wash them.”

“I do love your puns, I suppose.” They rolled their eyes, leaning against him.

“You married me and stayed married to me, so you must love them to an extent.” Remus grinned.

“You and your logic.” They went to pinch his side but the thick gloves made it that they just hit him in the ribs.

Remus continued to smile over his glass. “You know it’s true.”

“Good job I love you.” They held their glass up. “To non-robot weekends and warm clothes?”

“Cheers, my love.” He lifted his glass as well but didn’t clink it, probably because it was ice.

“Oh come on, clink it! Maybe when they’re almost empty… but I bet they won’t break!”

“When they’re nearly empty, we don’t waste drinks in this house.” Remus leaned over and pecked them on the cheek.

Sirius snickered, shaking their head. “Fine fine. What are our plans for tonight?”

“We could go to the pool for sunset, since it sets so early… then get dinner, either room service or we could go to town.”

“Mm, the pool sounds nice. Make the most of being here.”

Remus nodded. “Exactly.”

Sirius leaned against him, studying their glass. “What even is this drink? I was too busy looking at the lights whilst you ordered.”

“Something with Swedish vodka and some fruit.” It seemed like Remus couldn’t stop looking around at the bar.

“It’s quite good!” Sirius looked at him for a moment, still not over his cute red cheeks and nose, before they went back to drinking in their surroundings and their drink.

“I agree, I should find out what it is exactly so we can try to make it at home.”

“Shall we charm the bartender? She’s pretty.” They chuckled.

“Oh yeah? We could, couldn’t we.” Remus took another long sip.

“Mhmm. I love you caro.”

“I love you too, my pearl, very much.”

***

Remus sank into the water of the heated outdoor pool. They weren’t alone this time, but they had a good little spot in the corner facing the horizon. It was still early afternoon, but they were far north enough that it got dark so early. It seemed like a nice way to end the day, since they had spent the day exploring the ice hotel and getting a bit day drunk. Now they were a bit giggly cuddled up in the pool.

Sirius had an arm around his waist, laughing about  _ something _ . “There aren’t enough people to people watch here.”

“Shhh,” Remus snorted, resting his head on their shoulder.

“I am being very quiet,” they snickered, nuzzling his hair.

“Oh okay.” He rubbed a hand over their thigh, watching the sky slowly changing different shades of pinks. “I wish we had some more of those ice glasses. I can’t believe they didn’t break.”

“Maybe we can make some at home.” Sirius sounded thoughtful.

“That’d be fun at parties, though they’d probably melt fast… and Teddy would find a way to break them.”

“Maybe if we ever throw winter parties, it would be really cute.”

“It would be.” Remus played with the curling ends of their hair. “Maybe for Christmas or New Years.”

“Yeah! This year?” Sirius sank into the water a little, nuzzling his neck.

Remus loved tipsy Sirius, they were just so adorable. “Yeah, we can see if we can find some molds or trays.”

“Yeah! We could. It would be really nice.” They kissed the crook of his neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus sighed, trying not to completely melt because he did want to miss the sun setting because it looked like a painting.

“The sky is gorgeous, isn’t it?” Sirius must’ve turned a little to see, because they were still nuzzled into him.

“Yeah, how is the place so stunning? A different sort of stunning than Italy, obviously.”

“Oh, totally. But still gorgeous. Even better with you here.”

“See, I was going to say not as gorgeous as you but then I thought maybe that was too sappy,” he said softly.

“Nothing is ever too sappy for me, Daddy.” They kept their voice low, thankfully.

His stomach seemed to fill with butterflies. “I’m glad, baby.”

“Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus sighed because he was just so in love.

“My Austen heroine. Mr. Darcy.” Sirius chuckled.

“My pearl.” He nudged their cheek with his nose.

“Love of my life, King of Sleep, my best garbage.”

“You’re making me mush,” Remus mumbled, gripping their thigh. “My biggest sap.”

Sirius let out the quietest gasp, right in his ear. “Are you complaining?”

“No, never.” Remus kept his eyes on the horizon where the sun was now disappearing behind the snow covered trees.

“Didn't think so.” Sirius smiled. “This is definitely top five sunsets.”

“Mmm, only five? I would say two. This and our dinner before our wedding in Tuscany.”

“Not our first date sunset? Eating our picnic and trying not to talk about running away together?”

“That’s number three in terms of beauty. I thought we were talking just about beauty.” He chuckled. “If not then our first date was number one.”

Sirius chuckled. “All three are amazing.”

“They are.” Remus sighed as the lights on the building behind them came on and the different color lights in the pool began to glow.

“Oh fuck,  _ wow. _ ” Sirius pulled away just a little to look around. 

He couldn’t help the big grin that spread across his face as he watched them. Sirius paddled a little way away, running their hand through all the colours amongst the water.

“Remus, look! It’s so pretty!”

“I’m looking, it is.” Really,  _ bloody adorable _ , Remus thought as some of the people in the pool began to get out.

Sirius turned and smiled at him, looking so beautiful in the sunset coloured light. They bit their lip, sighing softly. “You are a picture right now.”

“You should see yourself,” he insisted, running his hand over the top of the water.

“Yeah?” Their grin grew broader as they waded over to him.

“Mmm, very model like once again.” He held his hand out to Sirius.

“You’re very sweet,” they said softly, taking his hand and letting him pull them closer.

“It’s the truth.” He wrapped his arms around their waist. “Stay here longer or back to the cabin?”

“Let’s stay here.” Sirius kissed his cheek then turned to look out over the sky. “I changed my mind, top  _ three _ sunsets.”

“Mmm, good.” Remus laughed, resting his head on their shoulder as his eyes went back to watch the sunset for a moment. This was the perfect getaway.


	15. Valentines Special: Teddy's Engagement Party and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrate Teddy and Jordan's engagement on Valentines Day. Afterwards, Remus has some surprises for Sirius.

**Valentine’s**

Sirius sat in the back of the Uber, the embroidered shawl Mary had made them a few years ago around their shoulders, atop a strappy top and some studded, leather-look jeans. Their day collar from Remus sat around their neck, and their favourite studded heeled booties. Remus sat next to them and Sirius put their hand on his knee.

“I’m so excited for tonight.”

“Me too, our baby getting married.”

“God, if we’re this emotional for the engagement party, what are we gonna be like at the actual wedding?”

Remus snickered, shaking his head. “I don’t know. It’s going to be terrible, he’ll want to kick us out.”

“We’ll manage, I’m sure.” Sirius looked over at him, admiring his profile as the lights passed. “You look so handsome tonight.”

“You look beautiful tonight, as always.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “It’s a very nice Valentine’s, I think.”

“Mhmm.” They leaned into him, smiling. “Lovely idea, right? Even if our usual Valentine’s plans had to change.”

“That’s okay, Teddy was so excited about the idea.” Remus gave their thigh a squeeze. “We can do something tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Yeah, and maybe when we get home I can give you the little gift I got you?” Sirius thought of the big heart-shaped box of heart-shaped chocolates they’d found.

“Ha, maybe I do as well.” He kissed them softly as they turned down Hope’s road. Sirius kissed back, grinning as they lingered a little. “Love you.”

“Love you Daddy,” they whispered. The hand on their leg squeezed tighter as the car came to a stop. “Ready to go be absurdly proud?”

“So proud.” Remus slid out, thanking the driver.

Sirius smiled, following him out and starting up the path towards Hope’s house. “I have no clue if there’s a theme or such for tonight, beyond just  _ love _ .”

“Knowing Mam, Eff, and our child is putting it on -- there’s likely to be a theme.” Remus grabbed their hand. “ _ Princess _ .”

Sirius turned, eyes wide. “What? Yes?”

“What are rules of calling me Daddy?”

“Mmm… even if I whispered it because I love you so much?” They gave him the most innocent look possible.

Remus rolled his eyes before pulling them to the door. Sirius popped onto their toes and kissed him softly before he stepped through. “I love you, lots and lots.”

“I love you too, doesn’t mean you can break the rul--” before Remus could finish the sentence, the door opened.

“Are you here to help us finish getting ready?” Hope was beaming.

“Yes?” Sirius laughed. “Aren’t we the guests here, parents of the engaged couple?”

“You’re early,” she gave them a tight hug.

Sirius chuckled, hugging her back. “Blame your son for that.”

Hope pulled back, moving to hug Remus. “Ah, yes, of course my anxious boy.”

Remus shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. What do you need help with?”

Sirius stepped into the hall, looking around and wondering who else was here early. They could immediately hear Skye and Ro laughing in the kitchen and Effy at a table set up in the living room with Richard and Monty arranging food.

“Hi Effy, hi Monty, Richard,” Sirius said, moving around to hug them all.

“It’s not as black and punk as I thought,” Remus commented as he and Hope came through.

“Teddy said he wanted Valentine's sappiness.” Skye came out in her usual stylish getup -- today a pinup style red and black dress.

“The wedding will be a gothic dream,” Ro insisted.

“Skye, that dress is divine,” Sirius added, leaning on the edge of the table. “It’s still very Teddy and Jordan, either way.”

“Thanks, I love that top, Sirius.” She set the tray of cookies she was carrying down.

“So, nothing to be done? No tall things to be hung up? Nothing to be set out?”

Ro shook her head before going to hug Remus hello. “No, Uncle Moony, you’re not meant to do a thing!”

“That’s more like it Ro,” Sirius said. Remus took care of them all so well; whenever they had the opportunity to pamper him, they had to take it.

“Okay, fine. I’ll have a cookie.” He reached for the tray.

Hope slapped his hand away. “No, Remus John, not yet.”

Sirius gave a gasp. “Hope, don’t deny him.”

Remus grinned, going for the cookie again before Effy came over to bat him away again. “Hey! I’m the father of the person who got engaged!”

“Uncle Moony, come help me with the cheese board?” Ro snickered, gesturing behind her.

Sirius laughed, watching Monty making a big jug of cocktails, accepting one when he passed it to them. “Thanks Monty.”

“You’re welcome, Sirius. How was your day?” He asked as the door opened again.

“ARE THEY HERE YET?” Marlene shouted.

“Wonderful day,” Sirius said as they sipped their drink. “Our baby is getting marrie—oh god, there’s Marlene.”

“We’re early, babe.” Dorcas laughed, following in behind her. Right after them were the Longbottoms.

“Yeah, they’re meant to get here when most of us are here.” Skye slyly picked up a cookie from the tray. “I’m going to check on the cheese plate.”

Sirius shot Skye a wink, hoping that cookie was for their husband. She winked back at them before disappearing into the kitchen. Sirius shot Monty a smile as they stood up, getting accosted by Marlene and Dorcas on their way to the kitchen though.

“Hey you two. Dorcas, that shirt is fantastic.”

“Thanks, I’m not usually a fan of a heart print, but it’s on theme.” She looked down at her collared shirt.

“It really is.”

“They’re lesbian hearts,” Marlene added, as if it were obvious.

“Yes, love.” Dorcas kissed her. Marlene laughed and kissed her back as Sirius sidled past them towards the kitchen in search of their husband.

Remus was stuffing his face with the cookie, looking nervous for a moment before relaxing once he realized it was Sirius.

“Ah, hi caro. Skye snuck you a cookie hm?”

“Mmmhmm.” He slipped his arm around their waist.

Sirius leaned into him, kissing him quickly. “Mm, tastes good.”

“You two are so gross, I love it.” Skye laughed. “But I had to get Remus a cookie, basically my Dom mentor,” she joked.

“Ha, you really are. We should find out about teaching classes soon, I think you’d be really good caro.” Sirius smiled at him, then across at Skye. Somehow it was no big deal that Teddy’s ex went to the kink club with them and Remus was a mentor to some of the younger Doms. Mind you, Sirius and Marlene could spot a new sub from miles away, and had to look after them.

“You should!” Skye nodded.

“That’d be great, you two would be wonderful teachers. I mean, you already do teach things as it is. Surely the content is different from climbing or dance, but still.” Ro shrugged, unperturbed by the conversation.

“Ro, where did you… you know what, never mind.” Sirius chuckled, squeezing Remus around the waist.

Remus laughed. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Not at Teddy’s engagement. If he catches wind of kink talk he’ll lose his mind.”

“Completely.”

Sirius smiled, leaning into Remus to whisper in his ear. “Is teacher-student play gonna become a thing?”

Remus jabbed his fingers into their side, not showing anything on his face. Sirius laughed, kissing his cheek before following Ro out of the kitchen. They got swept into putting the finishing touches on the party as everyone else started arriving. Soon enough their whole found family and some of Teddy and Jordan’s friends were there; all they were waiting on was Teddy and Jordan. Sirius still couldn’t quite believe they were getting married.

“They’re here!” Connor shouted from his vigil at the window.

Remus smiled, pulling Sirius close. Teddy walked through the door, closely followed by his fiancé. They were both grinning from ear to ear as everyone cheered. Marlene even threw some confetti that Sirius had no idea where she got it from.

Remus pulled Sirius over right away to give Teddy and Jordan hugs. “Congratulations, annwyl.”

“This is the sappiest thing a Lupin-Black has done, this colour scheme. I hope you know that.” Sirius hugged them both, grinning.

“It’s so not the sappiest!” Teddy defended himself.

Jordan snickered. “I mean, it’s gotta be close.”

Sirius grinned at Remus. Everything he did was sappy, but this colour scheme was something else, never mind out of character for Teddy’s usual aesthetic. “Oh, absolutely.”

“We wanted a straight up pure Valentin--”

“LET ME HUG MY GODCHILD!” James all but shoved Sirius out of the way. Sirius laughed, shoving James on the shoulder. They couldn’t begrudge him though, this was exciting for everyone.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t roll the red carpet out for Uncle James,” Sirius said drily.

“He’s our son!” Remus complained before Marlene came careening over to them to sweep Jordan up in a hug.

Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning into Remus. “We know they’ll never be short of love.”

“No never.”

They kissed him softly, before pulling him towards the drinks table Monty had set up. “I want another drink or two before I give a speech,” they said, grinning.

“Me too, I hate giving speeches. I’m more of a letter guy.” Remus reached for the jug after taking Sirius’ glass.

Sirius smiled, feeling so sappy. “I know you do. I’ve kept them all.” They kissed the corner of his mouth as he poured the cocktails. “Luckily for you I’m good with speeches.”

“I know.” Remus kissed them on the cheek before handing over the glass.

“Thank you caro. I love you.”

“I love you too, my pearl.”

***

Remus couldn’t have been happier to spend his Valentine’s Day celebrating Jordan and Teddy’s engagement. It was so exciting that they were going to be married, and everyone seemed to be almost as proud of both Jordan and Teddy as Sirius and Remus were. The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was having to give a speech.

Thankfully, Sirius had seemed to take the helm with that, seeing as all the other speeches they had given at weddings and parties in the past. They were currently getting another cocktail refill from Monty, and no doubt speeches were soon. Remus would let Sirius instigate them; the longer he spent not giving a speech the better.

As he watched Teddy teaching Connor how to play a sober version of persco pong -- apparently a Valentine’s version of beer pong -- Remus couldn’t help the sigh that came out of his mouth. He was just so happy.

“You know if Sirius was in ear shot they’d tease you for that sigh,” came a voice from next to him. He turned to see Marlene leaning her elbows on the back of the sofa, drinking something lurid through an equally lurid straw.

“Thankfully you’re here to take their place.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Of course.” She paused to take a drink. “Teddy’s done good, huh?”

“Very good. You know he’s graduating in June? He got his confirmation the other day.” Remus beamed.

“He is?!” Marlene jumped up, grinning, then quickly climbed over the back of the sofa to sit beside him. “That’s really great. I’m so proud of him.”

“Yeah! Me too. He’s already looking for jobs.”

“Of course he is. He and Jor are gonna be unstoppable, aren’t they?” Marlene looked uncharacteristically serious for a moment. “You and Sirius did a good job.”

Remus gave her a funny look, not used to a serious Marlene. “Yeah, thank you, Marly.”

Immediately she gave him a bright grin and leaned in to kiss his cheek, no doubt leaving fuchsia lipstick there. By the time Remus clocked what was happening, she was gone.

“Christ,” he muttered to himself.

“Not Christ exactly but I’ll take being humanity’s saviour.” Sirius’ voice came from Remus’ other side as he felt the sofa shift next to him.

“I was just bulldozed by Marly. Brat.”

“Love you.” Sirius leaned in to kiss him then paused, brow furrowing. “Is that her lipstick? What the hell did she do?”

“Ha, she gave me a kiss on the cheek after being nice and also serious about how good we did with Teddy… are you jealous?” Remus’ eyebrow went up once more.

Sirius pouted for a moment. “No.”

“Ha, okay.” He patted them on the thigh. “Never jealous.”

“Never, ever.” They lifted their hand and rubbed the lipstick from his cheek. “We did do good with Teddy though, didn’t we?”

“No never ever.” He snickered before softening. “I think we did a wonderful job.”

Sirius set their head on his shoulder, sighing happily. Their hand on his knee was only a little bit possessive, and more sweet than anything. “Me too. Good job us, considering how scared we were at the beginning.”

“You were the best parent -- you are the best parent.”

“Yeah?” Sirius tilted their head to look at him, the softest smile on their lips.

“Of course, my pearl.”

“Thank you,” they practically whispered. “You’re the best Dad, and the only person I could even imagine being a parent with.”

“Me too, no one else in the entire world.”

Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly, before pulling back with a grin. “Speech time.”

“Nooooo.”

“Just stand next to me and look handsome, okay?” Sirius stood, pulling on his hand.

“All right, all right.” Remus let himself be pulled up.

“Perfect already,” they told him, before clearing their throat. Only a few people quietened down before Sirius gave a dramatic sigh and looked to him. “Use the voice please?”

Remus laughed before breaking out the Dom voice. “All right!”

Sirius gave a little wiggle that just exuded smugness as everyone around them fell silent.

“Go ahead, love.”

“Hi everyone. I don’t intend to take up too much of our partying time, but I wanted to just say a little something to celebrate our baby’s engagement!”

“Oh god.” Teddy laughed, holding Jordan’s hand.

Remus smiled over at them, put his hand on Sirius’ back. Sirius leaned into him, smiling back. “Nothing embarrassing, I promise piccolino. Mainly just some sap about how proud Remus and I are of you, of you both.”

“Exactly, you’re a long way from me finding you snogging in the garden thinking I wouldn’t be home in time.”

“Now you’re in your own flat, all grown up and about to get married. But beneath the adulthood, I’m sure Jordan is still a skateboarding punk and Teddy is being as obnoxiously queer as possible.”

“Who still come over and steal our weed and eat our food,” Remus added. “But never stop.”

Sirius laughed. “Please never stop. You’re always welcome, but maybe it’s your turn to order the pizza next time,” they said, chuckling. God, they looked so grown up. “But we’re so proud of you and how you’ve both grown through troubles and triumphs.”

“We love you both so much. So Jordan, annwyl, lechyd da.”

Sirius raised their glass alongside Remus’. “Lechyd da!”

Everyone else followed, with Marlene asking what the hell just came out of their mouths.

“Welsh cheers, Marly!”

“Oh! Cheers!” She shouted as Remus laughed into his glass.

Sirius mirrored her, parroting back the Italian for cheers as they sipped their drink.

Teddy came over with Jordan trailing behind him, looking a little teary. “Saps.”

“Says you,” Sirius said, putting an arm around him. “Love you piccolino.”

Remus wrapped his arms around them both. “So so much.” He gave them a squeeze.

“You’re a big sap too, Teds.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Teddy muttered into the hug.

“Get in here, Jordan.” Remus chuckled, holding his arm out for him. Jordan joined the hug, laughing.

“You’ve got to get into the Lupin-Black hugs now, Jordan.”

“I know.” Jordan snickered.

“He’s not a hugger, leave him alone,” Teddy defended his soon-to-be husband.

“You gotta learn to be one.” Sirius pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead before they finally released him.

“Maybe one day.” Jordan shrugged as Remus put his hand back on Sirius’ waist.

“We are really proud… and excited.”

“So excited, the wedding is going to be wonderful, I’m sure.”

Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek. “We need to make plans to go see where you want to have the wedding.”

Teddy agreed, nodding as his mam came over, hugging Teddy without a word.

“Yes, can we have a wedding planning weekend?” Sirius leaned into Remus, grinning.

Remus nodded. “Yeah, whenever you two want.”

Sirius bounced on their toes next to him. “We can talk about it tomorrow, piccolino.”

“Sounds good,” Teddy managed to say before being enveloped in more hugs.

“Want to go outside for a minute?” Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek. “I need fresh air.”

Remus nodded, taking Sirius's hand. “Of course. You okay?”

“Yeah, just emotional and warm and so proud of our parenting I want to snog you for a minute without Marlene shrieking.” They gave him a smile, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Ah, okay.” Remus led them through the kitchen towards the garden doors. “And I’m sure Teddy will be happy we’re snogging else where.”

“Of course. Not allowed to ruin his party are we?” 

Shaking his head, he opened the door for Sirius. “No, we can’t. We should be nice.”

Sirius stepped through, giving him a mischievous little smile. “So instead I’ll let you sweep me into a corner of the garden to snog me silly.”

He laughed, taking a deep breath of the cold air. “Of course, princess.” Remus looked around to make sure they were alone.

“Oh, you’re allowed to call me princess but I’m not allowed to call you properly?” Sirius stretched their arms above their head, going towards the little bench.

“Um is anyone around here?” He asked them.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bench, looking up at him with the most innocent expression. “No Daddy.”

“Exactly.” He rolled his eyes, brushing their hair back. “Brat.”

“You love it, I know you do,” they murmured, tilting to press a kiss to his palm.

“I love you.” He sat down next to them, sliding his arm around their shoulder.

“I love you too.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering. “So much.”

Remus hummed, leaning in to kiss them properly, his hand trailing up the back of their neck. Sirius melted into him instantly, going completely pliant under his touch as they kissed him back. He laughed into the kiss before nipping at their bottom lip.

Sirius chuckled, squirming a little. “I can’t help melting when you kiss me like that,” they whispered.

“I think you melt when my hand is anywhere close to your neck.” His fingers gently ran over the back of their head.

“Mm, or just when you kiss me.” Sirius smiled, their eyes fluttering closed. “And people think dominance is all about throwing me around.”

“That’s just silly.” Remus kissed them again, his hand down back down to their neck.

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed into the kiss, hands coming up to his shoulders as they deepened the kiss. He groaned, teasing his tongue into their mouth. There was never going to be a time he didn’t want to snog Sirius like a teenager. Sirius was smiling into the kiss as one hand came up to stroke through his hair. Remus had a feeling they also enjoyed snogging like a teenager.

Remus wasn’t quite sure how long they had been kissing for when he heard the door to the kitchen open, and two soft voices. He let out a soft sigh, pulling back.

“It’s like a million degrees in there,” Teddy said from near the house, not seeming to notice them.

Sirius let out a soft groan, lingering to peck another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before they pulled back. “Are they sneaking out here to snog too?” They whispered.

“It’s all the shouting and cheering, I’m sure,” Jordan replied.

Remus let out a gasp when he saw the glow of a light. “You said you quit!” He shouted to them. Sirius sniggered from next to him.

“Ah, fuck, Christ, Dad.”

Remus stood up, going over to where they were standing near the door. Jordan was standing somewhat dumbly with the lighter and cigarette and hand. “You know how bad nicotine is. Haven’t we talked about this enough?” He asked, knowing they only smoked when they were buzzed, but still.

Sirius’ hand fell lightly onto his shoulder. “It’s a special night, and they  _ are _ both adults, caro.”

“Okay, okay.”

Teddy chuckled, biting his lip. “Why are you sulking in the shadows?”

Remus was sure Sirius was grinning over his shoulder. “Do you really want to know?”

“Ugh, really?” Teddy huffed.

“It’s safer than a cigarette.” He pointed between them.

Sirius laughed, jabbing Remus in the side. “Let them be, come on let’s go inside.”

“Fine.” He took their hand again.

“Please don’t give us a lecture again the next time we’re over.” Jordan grimaced.

Sirius started tugging Remus towards the door. “Bring sweet things, that will help,” they told Jordan over his shoulder. “Come on my grumpy garbage.”

“I’m not grumpy tonight.” He followed after them.

“You’re on your anti-smoking tirade.” They paused on the back step and kissed him softly. “And it’s adorable.”

“Ah, so not grumpy.” He grinned, kissing them back.

“Not to me,” they whispered, smiling. “Come on, shall we dance?”

“Of course.”

***

Sirius sat on the arm of the sofa, watching Dorcas try to usher Marlene out of the door, and how both Connor  _ and _ Regulus were talking Teddy’s ear off about how excited they were for the wedding.

“Could I wear a cool tux?” Connor asked, looking at Teddy with wide eyes.

“Of course, kid.”

Sirius smiled, having yet another  _ pinch me _ moment as they looked around their found family. Everything really was perfect.

“Ready? Ro shouted at me that I’m not allowed to help clean up.”

“Ha!” Sirius laughed, seeing Remus coming out of the kitchen. “I’m ready, just looking at how lovely everything is.”

Remus pressed a kiss to the top of their head. “Uber’s nearly here, so you have a moment to keep looking.”

Sirius tilted their head up to look at him. He was still their favourite thing to look at. “You spoil me.”

“Always.” He gave them the most sappy smile.

“Mm, my best garbage,” they hummed, reaching up to cup his cheek. They couldn’t wait to give him the silly little Valentine’s gift. 

Remus took their hand and pressed a kiss to their palm.

“Yeah, I still want someone to look at me like that in 20 some odd years,” Jordan said nearby.

Sirius tried not to melt, squeezing his hand as they glanced over towards Jordan’s voice. “That someone best be my child, young man.”

“Exactly.” Jordan gave the sappiest, heart melting smile. “I know.”

Remus nodded. “Exactly.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around Remus’ middle. “Good, you better.”

Jordan gave them another grin before going over to Teddy.

“They’re so sweet.”

“They’d have to be, with us as parents,” Sirius said drily, looking up at Remus.

“Right.” Remus gave their shoulder a squeeze just as Sirius felt Remus’ phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Shall we?” Sirius stood up, keeping a hold of his hand.

“Yep.” He tugged them towards Teddy, Jordan, Reggie, and Connor to say goodbye. “Surprised you didn’t make a vibrating joke.”

Sirius gave him a scandalous gasp. “I’m trying to be on my best behaviour.”

“Please, as if that can happen.” Teddy hopped up to give them both a hug.

“Excuse me, eavesdropper.” Sirius laughed, kissing his forehead. “You and Jor get back home okay?”

“Mmmhmm, Auntie Dorky’s driving us home.”

“Marlene insisted on some chariot experience,” Jordan laughed before letting Sirius hug him.

“Good,” Sirius said as they hugged the others. “Be good, see you soon.”

Once they had their coats, and a tray of leftover sweets, Remus led them out to the car. 

“Are you in heaven right now? With a tray of sweet things?” Sirius followed him out, bundling their coat around them.

“Yes, with my sweet.” Remus managed to open the door for them without dropping the food.

“Oh, you sap,” they told him, slipping into the car.

Remus chuckled, getting in and greeting the driver. Sirius leaned forward and started up their usual conversation with him. They always admired and felt sorry for Uber drivers, because dealing with drunk people all evening couldn’t be fun. So Sirius did their part to chat nicely to him, until they turned down their street. It also helped to distract them somewhat from how completely lovely Remus was this evening.

When they pulled up to their house, Remus got out, holding the door open as always. “Come on, my pearl.”

Yep, completely lovely. Sirius bid the driver goodnight and climbed out, retrieving their keys to unlock the front door. “Thank you caro.”

“Welcome, princess.” He held onto the tray as they walked up the driveway.

“Ah, I think we’re alone now,” they sang softly, wiggling their hips as they walked to the door, leaning against it as they unlocked it. “So it’s Daddy now.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Remus gave them a whack on the bottom.

Sirius yelped, laughing as they pushed the door open. “I’ve been good all night, Daddy!”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Oh yeah?” They turned, toeing their heels off. “I think I was very good all night and didn’t slip up. You know how hard it is now we live by ourselves and you’re Daddy all the time.”

“Except when you purposely did it in the car.” He kicked off his shoes.

“How do you know I did it purposefully Daddy?” Sirius smiled at him, half wishing they hadn’t taken their shoes off because they liked being a little closer to Remus’ height, if only for ease of kissing him.

“Because I know you.” He winked before slipping off towards the kitchen.

Sirius bit their lip and followed to lean against the doorframe. “You do, and I’m incredibly glad for it.”

“So I was right?” He looked back at them before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I never said  _ that. _ ” Sirius put one foot on the doorframe as they leaned against it. “I’m always on my best behaviour.”

“Ha! Sure, princess. Shall we go upstairs?”

“Yes please. Do you want sweets or anything?”

“Not right now.” Remus came back out of the kitchen before giving a whistle. “You’re gorgeous.”

Sirius struck a pose against the doorframe, arching their back just so. “That’s my line.”

“Sexy. Pretty. Beautiful. Alluring. Stunning,” Remus listed off. Sirius felt like they shivered with every word, woefully sensitive to his praise.

“Mm, I like all of those.”

“Come on then, my ethereal princess.” He held his hand out. They took his hand, then took their time kissing his knuckles, starting towards the stairs. They definitely didn’t purposefully sway their hips every step of the way. “You’re so perfect.”

“Daddy is full of praise this evening.” Sirius was trying to sound as light as possible in hopes of hiding just how worked up that praise got them.

“It’s ‘cause I love you very much and I can’t stop watching how great your legs look in those jeans.”

“These ones?” Sirius paused on the top step and wriggled their hips. They knew these were some of Remus’ favourites, but when were they not purposefully obtuse?

Remus’ hand came to give them a sharp smack again. Sirius laughed, hand tightening for a moment on the handrail at the rush of pleasure.

“ _ Fuck,  _ i take it that’s yes?”

“ _ Maybe _ .”

Sirius smiles over their shoulder at him as they strolled through the door. “You should be glad this pair isn’t too tight for underwear.”

“I should be glad? Are you wearing pretty underwear?” Remus asked, his fingers hooking through their belt loops.

“Mmmhm,  _ maybe. _ But if I weren’t I could’ve leaned over at the party and told you, watched your tongue unfurl like a red carpet.”

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to their neck. “Then you’d be in very big trouble.”

“How so? I thought Daddy would have been very pleased.” Sirius tipped their chin back, smiling to themselves.

“You know how bratty that would be.” Remus pulled them flush against him. Sirius arched a little, letting him feel every inch of their body against his, their hardening cock.

“Maybe it should be expected then…”

He snickered. “Should be, doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be punished.”

“Mmm, I suppose.” They ran one hand up through his hair. “Daddy wants to be nice to me though.”

“I guess.”

“I want to give you your gift, Daddy. Can I?”

Remus nodded, letting them go. “Yeah, princess, go ahead.”

Sirius grinned, kissing him softly before they slipped out of his arms and strode into the bedroom. Remus’ gift was in their usual hiding place, hidden under a blanket seeing as the heart-shaped box was quite large. It was stupidly ostentatious, with a big bow too, and Sirius couldn’t resist the cheesiness.

Before they could say anything, Remus was laughing. “Oh god that’s huge, I love it.”

“Isn’t it stupid?” Sirius held the box out to him. “Happy Valentine’s Daddy.”

“It’s perfect, I love it. Happy Valentine’s, Princess.” Remus took it before reaching out to them. Sirius took his hand, pressing a slow kiss to it.

Remus tugged them closer so he could kiss them softly on the lips. “Want yours now?”

Sirius leaned into him, lingering close. “Yes please Daddy.”

“Okay.” Remus set the chocolate on the bed before shifting Sirius to be standing in front of him. “It’s a surprise.”

Sirius’ brow furrowed a little. “Okay…”

He laughed, putting a hand over their eyes before nudging them forward. “Just going towards the pole room.”

Sirius followed easily, not concerned about where they were going because they trusted Remus implicitly. “Mm, okay.”

They soon heard the door open then felt the hardwood of their pole room under the feet. “Okay, ready?”

“Yes, ready.” Sirius was completely on the back foot. Unless Remus had gotten a lot quieter at moving around he hadn’t retrieved anything from the closet. They couldn’t remember the last time they’d been in the pole room, maybe a few days, because work was so busy.

“All right.” Remus dropped his hand.

It took a second for it to sink in. The room had been put back to what it was like before Teddy was old enough, overtly kinky and just the most gorgeous thing they’d ever seen. The walls were covered in the most beautiful kinky art, and instead of being covered with books and magazines, their trunk of toys was open in the corner. There was a beautiful faux fur throw over the back of the fainting couch, which Sirius was sure had been recovered.

“Oh my god…  _ Daddy. _ ”

“So, you like it?” Remus grinned.

Sirius turned back towards him, still shocked. “It’s… beautiful. Oh my god. When did you do this? Give me a tour!”

“Ha, I did it the last few days. Dorky helped and I made sure you were too busy to get in here when you weren’t working.” He pulled them over to a photo on the wall. “That’s you.” He pointed at it. “From the photos you had done.”

“Oh god… it’s beautiful. It’s all amazing.”

“Yeah? Oh, I put our polaroids back on the mirror, like before.”

Sirius grinned. “It looks… oh my god, thank you so much.” They turned and kissed him, hands either side of his face. “You’re the best.”

“I’m glad you love it.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“I really do. It’s beautiful.” Sirius padded over to sit on the fainting couch.

“I remembered how sad you were when we had to take everything down, so I thought this was a good gift.”

“It’s a beautiful gift. Thank you so much.”

Remus just smiled, his hands in his pockets. 

“Why do I think you have another surprise?” Sirius bit their lip, smiling up at him.

“I don’t know…” He shrugged, looking around. “Doesn’t look like there is anything.”

Sirius smiled, shuffling forward to the edge of the couch. “You’re right, doesn’t look like much… you got the couch recovered… and the toy trunk is all organised…”

“Mmmhmm…”

“Do I have to beg?” Sirius bit their lip around a grin, hands in their lap.

“I do enjoy you begging.” He stood up a little straighter but glanced towards the trunk. “You missed something new, by the way.”

“I did?” Sirius followed his gaze, going over to the trunk. The top layer seemed all the same, but they lifted out the little insert to the deeper layer.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus moved closer to them.

As they set the shelf aside Sirius saw a fairly large piece of wood that they didn’t quite recognise. “What’s…” They trailed off and went to lift it out of the trunk, intrigued by the deep red leather and the holes drilled into the side.

“What do you think it is?” His hands went to their waist.

“Something Daddy can tie me to, by the looks of it.” Sirius stepped back and set it on the floor, realising then that it folded out into a little kneeling bench, two padded levels to lie over. They grinned up at Remus, crouching down to unfold it. “ _ Daddy _ .”

“I thought you’d like it, it’s better for your knee.”

“You do look after me,” Sirius said smugly. “Does this mean we’re the seasoned old kinksters now?”

“I think we have been for some time, princess.” Remus chuckled, rubbing their back.

Sirius laughed, shifting so they could kneel on the cushion and put their hands on the higher surface. “It’s really comfy. Thank you Daddy, for all of this. I only got you chocolates.”

“I love the chocolates, it’s not an only. Plus, this is all a gift for me to.” His fingers threaded through their hair.

“Mm, really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Sirius bit their lip, leaning into his touch. “How does it look?”

“You look so good.” Remus’s nails grazed over their scalp. Sirius let out a soft noise, relaxing infinitely.

“Good. I like it down here, but you knew that already.”

“I know, now you can kneel for even longer.” He gave their hair a light tug.

“ _ Ah _ , I can. It’s very comfy.”

Remus hummed. “You look perfect like this.”

“Too bad you’re not an artist or it would make a good painting.” Sirius shifted a little, trying to keep to the best posture they could.

“Get undressed.”

“Can I stand up?” Sirius moved their hands to grab the hem of their shirt and pull it off over their head.

“Only if you absolutely have to.”

Sirius smiled, dropping their shirt aside. “I can wriggle out of my jeans, I’m sure.” They made a bit of a show undoing their jeans, knowing Remus was watching closely.

Remus made a noise of approval. “Good job princess.”

“I know you like these jeans,” they murmured, pushing their jeans down to reveal their pretty lacey underwear, their favourite embroidered with wildflowers.

“Yeah, I think I like that underwear more.” Remus sighed. “You can leave those on.”

“Oh I can?” They ran their fingertips over the waistband, looking down at them.

“They’re very pretty.”

“Are they your favourite?” Sirius set their forearms on the bench, a little disgruntled that when they knelt against it they didn’t have any way to get friction against their crotch.

“Mmm, I like those red ones best.” He sighed, padding over to the closet. “I have some more things to finish up, so you can stay nice and still and wait for me.”

Sirius’ stomach started doing somersaults. They knew Remus had been somewhat meh for the past few days, but their dynamic wasn’t always about having rough sex. Sirius had a vivid enough imagination, and the tiniest sliver of patience, that kneeling and waiting for Remus provided ample opportunity for them to get themselves worked up. “Okay… yes Daddy.”

“Good princess.” Remus had a little smirk on his lips before pausing, his hands going to the hem of his shirt to pull it off. Oh  _ fuck _ , and Remus shirtless, too? Sirius squirmed, swallowing as their mouth went dry.

“Daddy’s so handsome.”

“Thank you, princess. You’re very pretty,” he said as he ducked into the closet. “I’m just going to hang up a few more things. Do some hammering and such.”

Sirius bit their lip, wishing they’d put the bench down a little further over, wondering whether they could shuffle forwards. “I wanna watch.”

“I’ll let you watch, just getting the things.”

“Okay.” Sirius relaxed a little, keeping in the perfect posture the bench exacted from them. They wondered for a moment if Remus had it made for their measurements because it was just so in all the right places, and the holes down the sides would be perfect for rope if they really couldn’t stay still. “I like watching you.”

“I know, princess. I like giving you what I want.” He finally came back out carrying their little tool kit and a couple of photos.

“Daddy looks after me, spoils me.”

“I love spoiling you.” He set everything on the sofa. “What do you think? These last few here?”

Sirius tore their gaze from Remus’ back muscles to look at where he was gesturing. “Yeah, I think that looks good. I’m so lucky.”

“I thought so.” Remus rummaged in the kit before holding up the hammer and a nail. Sirius let out a long breath. God, sometimes they loved their imagination but sometimes it was a fucking curse because their head was spinning just watching him be all strong and capable.

“Fuck, Daddy’s so sexy.”

“Even just hanging up some pictures?” Remus asked as he stretched up to place the nail where he wanted.

Sirius groaned, not even trying to stifle it. “Yeah, fuck.”

When he raised the hammer up, they were sure they were going to die. “This one I’m hanging is of that pretty non-binary burlesque dancer.”

Sirius couldn’t give a fuck when he looked like  _ that _ . “Mmm, they’re so pretty.”

“You’re very pretty.” He shot them a grin over his shoulder. Sirius squirmed at his praise.

“Mm, thank you Daddy.”

Remus winked as he went back to hammering the nail, turning away from them. Sirius moaned, slumping down to put their forehead on the bench for a moment. They could so easily imagine him giving them that same look before he took them apart.

“Princess, sit up straight,” Remus' voice startled them. Sirius jumped, straightening up immediately, eyes wide.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“Thank you.” He lifted the photo up. Sirius groaned again, watching him hungrily.

“This is so comfy, Daddy. I could kneel for you for hours.”

“Good, I might just make you.” Remus tilted his head to his side. “Is this straight?”

Sirius snickered. “Nothing in this house is straight.”

“Ha, too true.” He stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “I think that looks good.”

“It looks divine to me,” Sirius murmured, watching the stretch pull down his back. They hadn’t looked at the photo at all.

“Sure.” Remus let out a soft laugh.

“Mm, I can’t help it. You’re so handsome.”

“Thank you princess. How do you like your gift?” He asked, going for another nail.

“It’s so comfy. My knee doesn’t hurt, and the play room is lovely.” Sirius looked around, taking in every little bit of it. “So nice.”

“I can’t wait to tie you to the bench when you’re all wiggly one day. Or I could make you use it while I clean the house,” Remus suggested before going to hammer the other nail in.

Sirius squirmed. “There are very convenient holes and rings here, huh? For when I can’t sit still.”

“Yeah, I thought they’d come in handy.” Remus’ arm flexed as he hit the nail again. Shit, Sirius wished he were hitting them instead.

“Yeah, and—mm—I bet you could tie me kneeling up to fuck my mouth real good.”

“That’d be so fucking good.” Remus set the hammer down.

“Lots of leverage.” Sirius watched every movement, shifting a little to see if they could grind against  _ something _ .

“Princess,” his voice was all firm again.

“Hmm?” Jesus, did he have eyes in the back of his head?!

“Stop moving.”

Sirius pouted. “Just getting comfy.”

“Does your knee hurt?” He turned around, his eyebrow arched.

“No…” They spoke as quietly as possible.

“Then when are you shifting so much?” He sat on the edge of the sofa.

“Because I’m all worked up watching Daddy.”

“Does that mean you can grind against the bench without asking?”

Sirius glanced down, trying their best to look repentant. “I can’t really grind against anything.”

“All right, I’m going to clean the mirrors, they’re very dirty.” Remus hopped up to stand. Sirius huffed, hoping he was done so they could get some relief. Of course they had to watch him move about some more.

“They’re not so bad…”

“I think they could be cleaner.” He went over to where the glass spray and a towel was tucked away with their dance things.

Sirius smiled. “Are you gonna reach the top corners for me?”

“Of course, princess. I’ll have to do a lot of reaching and stretching.”

“Mm, Daddy’s so good to me.” Sirius both loved and hated these moments. They knew waiting made everything even more wonderful, but they were so impatient and Remus was so attractive.

Remus all but strutted over to the mirror. Sirius couldn’t resist wolf-whistling, drinking in the way Remus exuded confidence today. “Oh thank you princess.” He paused for a moment before he reached down to undo his jeans. Sirius bit their lip hard, admiring the view and it would only get better.

“Mm, it is a little warm in here.”

“It is.” He kicked away his jeans, now he was down to his briefs.

Sirius licked their lips. “Don’t want Daddy overheating.”

“No, no, that’d be terrible. Plus, I want to be comfy.” He sprayed the cleaner.

“Mm, of course. I want Daddy to be as comfortable as possible.”

“I know princess because you’re so sweet.” Remus reached up to start wiping at the top corner.

“Mmmmhm.” Sirius swallowed, licking their lips again.

Remus’ arm and back muscles flexed as he cleaned the mirror. Sirius groaned, eyes flickering over him as they shifted. The kneeling bench was so comfortable but watching Remus be purposefully obscene didn’t help very much.

“Stay still,” he said as they saw him looking at them through the mirror.

Sirius bit their lip. “I’m trying.”

“Sure.”

“I wouldn’t be bad on purpose, would I Daddy?” Sirius smiled at him, as sweet as they could muster.

He rolled his eyes. “Of course you would be.”

Sirius tossed their hair from their shoulder and sat up straight. “I’m on my best behaviour.”

“Doubtful.”

“Well…” Sirius paused to watch him reach to the highest section, stomach flipping. “The longer you take the less likely that gets.”

“Then I’ll just keep making you wait.”

Sirius just pouted at him in the mirror. He didn’t say anything, he just continued to clean the mirror. They let out a long breath, forcing themselves to relax and unfocus. They didn’t want to brat too much, just toe the line of annoying him; besides, kneeling there was so wonderful.

***

Remus watched Sirius as he cleaned, purposefully taking his time. There was no desire in him to actually get off, but that’s not what this was about. Sirius looked stunning kneeling there on their new bench in their made over room, and he knew they wanted to get off, so he was going to make them wait.

Sirius was trying their hardest to stay still, watching him with wide eyes. “The mirror looks very clean, Daddy.”

“Nearly there,” he said because he knew they were just trying to rush him.

“Of course you have to make sure it’s  _ perfect _ ,” they drawled.

“Like my princess.”

Sirius preened, looking so pretty and smug with themselves. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re so very pretty kneeling like that.” Remus stretched up as far as he could again so his back muscles would flex just so. “You look so good, I might keep you there all night.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sirius breathed, squirming. “I’ll—I can kneel for as long as Daddy wants.”

“I know because you’re so good.”

“I try.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him carefully. “You look so good.”

“You do try, I know you do and you’re doing a very good job.” Remus set down the cloth and the spray bottle. “Thank you princess.”

Sirius seemed to brighten as he put the supplies down. “Are you all done?”

“I’m gonna wash my hands then maybe organize the trunk.”

“It looks very organised already, Daddy.”

Remus nodded, going towards the door. “Hmm, maybe. I think it’s a bit messy.”

“I’d rather you make me messy.”

He sighed. “Of course, maybe after. Let me wash my hands so they don’t smell like cleaning chemicals. I’m just across the hall.”

Sirius smiled smugly again. “Okay Daddy. I love you.”

“And you need to stay just like that, no moving or you’ll be punished.” He leaned against the door frame. Remus knew that smile.

“I wouldn’t,” they breathed, sounding scandalised.

“Ha, sure.” Remus snickered before heading across the hall, trying to work quickly. Sirius was humming something from the playroom, and Remus couldn’t tell if they were making noise to hide some movement or not.

He hurried up as much as he could, knowing they could easily take advantage of it. “Nearly done!” He shouted over the water.

“Okay Daddy!” Sirius sing-songed back. Remus didn’t trust them one bit.

“What are you doing all alone?” He asked as he dried his hands.

“Sitting here waiting for you, Daddy. Thinking about how gorgeous you are.”

“No moving or touching yourself, right?”

“Of course not Daddy.”

Remus was doubtful, walking back to the playroom to find them just as he left them. “You were really good?”

Sirius smiled as if they were hiding something. “I was being very good.”

“Right.” He studied them, trying to decide if they were lying. Sirius just smiled up at him, sweet as anything. “I’ll see to the trunk then.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some help, Daddy?”

“No, you can just sit there and look very very pretty.” He was surprised they were begging.

“Mm, I keep getting distracted watching you.”

He nodded, stepping closer to them. “I know, but you’re doing so good.”

Sirius preened once more. “Because I know Daddy will be nice to me.”

“I will be.” He cupped their cheek. “Is your knee okay?”

“Mhmm.” They leaned into his touch, looking up at him with adoration that made Remus’ stomach flip no matter how much he wasn’t interested in getting off. “It’s comfy.”

“I’m so glad I bought it for you. It was a good gift.” He leaned down to kiss the forehead. Sirius stretched up to meet him, sighing softly.

“It was a perfect gift, thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” He brushed their hair back. “Are you all worked up?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, yeah I am. Watching you always gets me worked up.”

“Yeah?” Remus dropped his hand to their shoulder.

“Yeah, watching you doing diy and being all capable.” They bit their lip around a moan.

He nodded, his fingers grazing over to their neck. “Mmmhmm. And being nearly naked helps, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. I’m so warm, and you’re all warm and watching you move makes me dizzy.”

“Aww princess, you’re so sweet and you were so good. Do you want to get off?”

Sirius nodded eagerly, licking their lips. “Yes please Daddy.”

“You can touch yourself then.” He dragged his fingers up their neck. Sirius seemed surprised for a moment, tipping their chin back as one hand slid from the bench to between their legs. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Remus chuckled as he traced their bottom lip.

“I do.” They nipped the pad of his finger. “Surprised Daddy let me.”

“Ah, okay. I can not let you.” He chuckled, pulling his finger back a little. Sirius whimpered, their eyebrows jumping up. “I won’t be that mean, you’ve been very very good.”

“I wanna be good for Daddy,” they murmured, letting out a low moan.

“So good for Daddy.”

Sirius made the prettiest noise, staying perfectly still but for the movement of their hand, chin tipped up to Remus.

“So good princess. I’m so proud of you.”

“Ah, ah I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Sirius hurried out, breathing shallow.

He smirked. “All night, huh?” His other hand went to their neck.

“Yeah, watching you, imagining—imagining this.”

“What’s this?” Remus asked, wanting them to talk it out.

Sirius’ eyelashes fluttered. “Ah—Daddy standing over me, hand on—” Remus felt them swallow beneath his fingers— “hand on my throat.”

“And you touching yourself after watching me being all handy?” His fingers pressed, only slightly.

“Yeah.” Sirius shuddered, twisting their wrist. “Fuck, yeah, I wanted to so bad when you were working. So bad.”

“But you didn’t because you’re such a good princess,” he praised them.

Sirius moaned, eyes closing. “Fuck, yeah I didn’t.”

“I know princess. You’re perfect for Daddy.” Remus pressed harder.

They made the sweetest noise. “Ah—feels so good… I wanna—”

“You were so good so you can come for Daddy.” He pressed harder. Sirius bit their lip, squirming as their shoulders tensed. Remus could tell they were right on the edge. “You’re the prettiest princess and even prettier when you’re about to come for Daddy.”

Sirius gasped, shuddering as that tipped them over the edge, free hand clenching on the bench. They sounded so pretty, too.

“So good, princess.” He only let go of their neck when they relaxed. Sirius sank down a little, still shivering and tensing as they tried to catch their breath. “You can lick your fingers.”

Sirius’ cheeky little smirk came back almost instantly as they squirmed, bringing their hand up to their lips.

He laughed softly, brushing his fingers through their hair. “Good?”

“Mmmmhm. So good.” Sirius gave a long lick to their palm.

“Bed?” He held his arms out.

Sirius grinned, holding their other hand out to him as they cleaned their fingers, nodding eagerly.

Remus paused for a moment, bending down to pick them up instead. “There, romantic.”

“Mmm, love you.” Sirius sounded so smug, curling up against his chest. “Daddy is romantic.”

“I love being romantic because you’re very sweet.” He carried them across the hall towards their room.

“Mmm, you’re the best.”

“You liked the bench?” Remus asked, setting them on the bed. Sirius didn’t let go of his neck, pulling him closer. 

“I did, it’s so beautiful. Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” He pushed the large thing of candy over just enough to get into bed with them. “Want some chocolate?”

Sirius cuddled up to him, almost immediately. They pressed a kiss to his shoulder before they let out a hum. “They’re your chocolates, Daddy.”

“I know but we share everything so I can give you at least one.” Remus laughed.

Sirius grinned. “Oh, alright then. Pick one for me,” they hummed, before opening their mouth in anticipation.

“Okay.” He moved to open the box, peering at the chart on the top of the box before seeing a lemon custard filled one. “Here, princess.” Remus shifted to hold it to their lips. Sirius took a bite, making a happy noise as their eyes flew open.

“Lemon! Oh, that’s really good. I’m good.”

“You are really good.” Remus blindly reached for his own chocolate. He took a bite. “Mmm hazelnut.”

“I picked all the good ones, all of Daddy’s favourites.”

“Thank you princess.” He swallows before leaning over to kiss them softly. “Happy Valentines.”

Sirius leaned up to meet him, smiling into the kiss. “Happy Valentine’s.”


	16. A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a bad dream and is a bit clingy.

Remus shuffled down further into the bed, so happy to be all wrapped up in the duvet and the nice blanket because it was a cool fall day. A Sunday, so Remus had nowhere to be except for curled up in.

Out of nowhere, ruining his peaceful dozing, Sirius jerked awake with a startled noise, breathing hard. He furrowed his brow, squinting over at them. “Okay, love?”

Sirius shook their head, propping up onto their elbows. “No, fucking hell… had a bad dream.”

He frowned, wondering if it was something about their stupid parents who should rot in hell. “What was it?” He scooted a little closer, realizing his bladder was about to make him get out of the nice bed.

Sirius huffed, rubbing a hand over their face. “You left me at the altar.”

He blinked a few times. “Sirius, we’re already married.”

“So?!” They threw up a hand before flopping down against him. “You left me at the altar.”

Remus could hardly help the small laugh. “In your dream, love. We already got married, about a month ago. It was very beautiful and I didn’t leave you at the altar.”

“You won’t leave me?” Sirius’ voice was soft.

He frowned, his heart hurting a little at it. “Of course not, I love you and want you in my life forever.” Remus kissed their forehead.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his middle. “Okay, no leaving at the altar.”

“Of course, my pearl. We’re already married anyhow.” He squeezed their hand before thumbing at their ring. Remus shifted back a little. “We can snuggle in a minute, okay?”

“Where are you going?” Sirius tightened their arm around him.

“The bathroom, Sirius.” He laughed, trying to wiggle away.

“Noo, don’t leave!”

“I’m just going to pee. If I don’t we’re about to have a problem.” Remus shook his head.

“I’ll come with you.” Sirius gave him the newly perfect puppy dog eyes. “Don’t leave.”

“My pearl, I’ll be right back, stay here and be all comfy.” Remus kissed them again before wiggling away. They were close, but following each other just go to the bathroom (barring chatting while showering because that’s different) was a bit too much.

“Fine,” Sirius huffed, giving a dramatic sniff as Remus started down the hall.

“I’ll be back in a flash, promise.” He hustled off as if they were about to slip into subspace if they were alone too long.

When he opened the door to head back down the hallway Sirius was leaning against the wall opposite the door, with Snuffles at their feet looking a little confused. Remus was as well, a bit shocked by their spouse actually waiting for them.

“Sirius.”

“You left me! It was horrible, I was ugly crying!”

Remus furrowed his brow again thinking about them in bed. “You weren’t, you let out the most dramatic sniffle but there were no tears.”

“At the altar!”

“ _ Oh _ in the dream.” Remus nodded. “I need coffee.” He started to walk away towards the kitchen.

“Yes in the dream. It was traumatic Remus,” Sirius said, catching up and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Horribly upsetting.”

He slowed down, dragging Sirius a long. “Love, it was just a dream. I’m still here, we’re already married, and it’s all okay.”

“But it felt so real, and I was so upset.” Sirius pressed their face against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He patted their hand when he got to the kitchen.

Sirius let out a groan, still clinging. “You’re teasing.”

“I’m not teasing. I love you.” Remus managed to reach for the coffee without disturbing them. Sirius slipped away just enough to hop onto the counter next to the coffee machine.

“You know feelings stick around from dreams!” They hooked their legs around his thighs.

“I know love.” Remus chuckled, reaching over to start the coffee maker.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his middle too, setting their cheek on his shoulder. “You’re not gonna leave me at the altar?”

“We’re married and if we did it all over again, I would not leave you at the altar.” He rubbed their back.

“Okay, good,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I was very sad.”

“I’m sure you were, princess.” Remus kissed their temple.

***

Sirius sniffled, not quite wanting to move away from Remus even when he went to pour coffee. They could still feel as if they were dreaming, it was so realistic and heartbreaking, they couldn’t put it down.

“Love you.”

“I love you… can we go back to bed? I’ll bring those muffins.”

“Yes please,” they mumbled into his shoulder.

“Okay, you have to move though.” Remus nudged them.

“You can’t carry me and the coffee?” Sirius lifted their head and gave him a cheeky smile.

“I might drop one or the other and either way, it would be horrible.”

“I suppose.” Sirius reluctantly leaned back, intending to stay as close as possible. They knew they were being slightly ridiculous but they couldn’t shake the heartbreak from their dream.

Remus gave them a soft smile. “We don’t have to go anywhere today so you can stay close all day.” He picked up the coffee before going to the pantry for the muffins.

“Yes please. Can we watch comfort movies?” Sirius sniffled again, hopping off the counter. “What can I carry?”

“Just your coffee and yourself, my pearl.” He nodded towards the hall.

“Okay. C’mon Snuffs.” Sirius whistled softly, starting back towards the bedroom with Snuffles on their heels. “You wouldn’t run off either, huh Snuffs? You love your Pads.”

“No, he would never. He’s very co-dependent.” Remus led them into the bedroom.

Sirius flopped down onto the bed, Snuffles promptly jumping up next to them. “He is, and I love him for it.”

“My babies.” He chuckled before setting the things on the nightstand.

“Hi.” Sirius rolled over onto their side to smile at him. “We love you very much.”

“Hi. I love you too.” Remus sat down on the bed with them. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sad. Well, I’m not but I was? I was very upset and no one comforted me in my dream.”

“No one? That’s surprising. Surely someone would have comforted you.” Remus shuffled back under the covers.

Sirius cuddled up to him, sniffling and remembering their dream—or rather, nightmare. “Sort of? James patted me on the head and said  _ he lasted longer than I thought _ .”

Remus made a disgruntled noise. “That’s horrible. I’m going to last forever. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mm, thank you. You’re not getting rid of me.” Sirius sighed, feeling something unlock on their chest.

“No, I would never want that. Even when my brain is a dick and thinks I don’t deserve you, I’d never ever want you to leave.” Remus wrapped his arms around them.

They cuddled against him, dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I don’t want you to leave either.” 

“I won’t, I’m right here, always. I’ll fight dream Remus if I have to.”

Sirius was a little surprised by the snort of a laugh that came out of their mouth. “Yes please, drag him back.”

“There’s a laugh.” Remus feathered kisses over their cheek.

“Mm, you can always make me laugh,” Sirius hummed, melting entirely.

“Good, surely that’s part of the job of a husband.” He rocked them a little.

“Mhmm, you’re good at it. Best husband, who doesn’t leave me at the altar.”

Remus shook his head. “Of course not.”

Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

Remus reached over them for his coffee. “What movies today? Hmm? Anything you want, we’ll do today.”

“Mmm, Pretty Woman?” Sirius kissed his cheek as he leaned over them. “Giving me free run is dangerous.”

“I know, but I’ll take my risk today.” Remus smiled. “Muffin?”

“Yes please.” Sirius smiled back, feeling so lucky. “Did you have anything you wanted to do today?”

“Just snuggle in bed with you.” He offered them the cinnamon coffee muffin.

Sirius took it, their grin broadening before they took a bite. “Sounds perfect.”

“Anything for my princess.” Remus took a sip of his coffee.

“Daddy is the best,” they said with a smile, feeling the still new excitement of the nickname.

Remus grinned, his cheeks flushing. “Maybe a fort too?”

God, Sirius loved that they did that to him. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	17. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a rough day and makes a bit of a mistake when they get home.

Sirius was well and truly thankful to be home early this afternoon. Work was busy as all hell — intake week would never calm down, it seemed—and Sirius’ knee was playing up with the cold snap they were having. Christ, they were getting old.

After making themselves a cup of peppermint tea, Sirius stood and looked in the fridge for a while as if it held the answers to their problems. They didn’t find that, but they did find an ice pack for their knee, and a takeout box that contained a huge slice of chocolate cake.

Thankfully Teddy was sleeping over with Luna and Hettie, so Sirius didn’t need to parent today, just sit on the sofa with their ice pack, tea, and all the chocolate they could stomach. So that was exactly what they did.

Just as they sat and dug their fork into the chocolate cake, their phone rang. Teddy’s picture appeared on the screen—he was calling as often as he could now he had finally gotten a phone.

“Hi piccolino. Everything okay?”

“Pada! It’s piccolina today. Luna and Hettie and I need to do that project and all the stuff’s at ours, can we just sleepover at home instead please?” Teddy was no doubt pouting.

Sirius stifled a groan by taking a bite of the cake. “Okay piccolina. Do you need picking up?”

“No, Uncle James said he can pick us up and drop us home.”

“Alright then. Tell him thank you very much okay? You have a good day at school?”

“I will. It was great! There was an assembly with the speaker about anti-bullying and it was good and not crap,” Teddy said as they could hear Hettie laughing in the background.

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Oh good. Alright, text me when you’re on your way home okay?”

“Okay! Bye Pada!”

“Bye piccolina! Be good!” Sirius hung up, quickly shooting Remus a text.

_ Teddy, Hettie and Luna are sleeping over here tonight. Apparently to do their project xx _

**Okay. Do they need a ride?**

_ No, James is dropping them off xx _

**All right. How are you? Are you home?** **  
** **I miss you face**

_ I miss you too. Just home, my knee is sore today so I’m icing it _

**And elevate it** **  
** **We’ll get pizza tonight and I’ll make sure you don’t have to get up and walk around too much**

_ Yes Daddy  _ 😇  _ you’re the best  _

**Love you princess** **  
** **See you soon**

_ Love you _ 💙

Sirius sighed softly, set their phone down, and ate another ridiculously large forkful of cake. They had a half hour to themselves, and they intended to take it.

Right on cue, Teddy, Hettie, and Luna came through the door. “Hi Pada!”

“Hi kids!” Sirius called, not getting up from the sofa and watching as Bucky tore across the living room to see the kids.

“Hi Pads!” Hettie came hopping over after dropping her bag on the floor with Teddy’s.

“Hello sweetheart, hi Luna! Good day?” Sirius held their arms out to Teddy for a hug—thirteen or not, Sirius would hug their kid.

As Teddy seemed to begrudgingly give in, Luna nodded. “Yeah, it was good. Is your knee hurting, Pads? Mum said something about old injuries flaring up today.”

Sirius laughed, of course Mary did. “Yeah, it is, but it’s alright,” they said as they hugged Teddy, kissing her forehead. 

“Dad texted saying we’re gonna have pizza and ice cream sundaes.” Teddy gave them a squeeze.

“Yess! Pizza at Pads and Moony’s is the best!” Hettie looked so thrilled.

“And the ice cream sundaes.”

“That’s ‘cause Moony always gives us sweets.” Luna nodded with a knowing look.

Sirius chuckled. “Exactly.”

“When’s he going to be home?” Teddy asked, flopping on to the sofa.

“Soon, I think. Can you guys do a bit of your project before Dad gets home?”

“Yeah, we can.” Teddy groaned and Hettie gave a snicker as Luna was already going for the stairs.

“If you do it now, when we get pizza and ice cream sundaes you don’t have to worry about it!”

“True.” Teddy all but melted off the sofa before getting to her feet and going after her cousins.

“Think of the pizza, piccolina,” Sirius said, chuckling as they watched her fondly.

“Okay, okay!”

Sirius laughed, picking up their tea again and taking their self care ten minutes to finish the rest of the cup before Remus got home.

It wasn’t much longer before Remus arrived with pizza and cheesy chips in one hand while carrying a bag no doubt filled with sundae supplies. “Hi love.”

Sirius gave a dramatic gasp. “Oh god, that’s a sight! You’re the best, hi caro.”

“Ha, you’re looking comfy. Do you need anything?” He came towards them, trying to give Bucky some pets without dropping the bag.

“I’m comfy. My ice pack needs going back in the freezer though.” They held one hand out to him. “Here, I’ll take the pizza.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.” He set the boxes down on their lap before taking the ice pack. Upstairs they could hear the kids’ feet heading towards the stairs. “Here they come.” Remus chuckled before dropping a kiss on their lips.

Sirius snickered. “Hi caro, I love you.”

“Love you.” Remus straightened up as Teddy and the girls came flying into the room.

“Hi Dad!”

“Hi Moony!” Hettie and Luna echoed.

Each of them briefly hugged him before going for the pizza on their lap. Sirius laughed, flipping the pizza box open. “Oh yes, not a second glance at Pada!”

“Save me some! I’m going to get the other ice pack for Pada and put this stuff away.” Remus gestured to the bag but the kids were hardly listening.

“We will.” Teddy managed to speak before shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

Sirius rolled their eyes as they grabbed their own slice, laughing to themselves. They could hear Remus clattering about in the kitchen and at one point he made a bit of distressed noise.

“Who ate my cake?”

Sirius froze mid bite of pizza. “Your cake?”

Remus poked his head out of the kitchen, his brow furrowed. “The chocolate cake. Frank brought it back yesterday from the French pastry place in London.”

“Oh…” Sirius bit their lip around a grimace. “I didn’t realise… I ate it.”

“Uh ohhh,” Teddy said, looking between them.

“You ate Moony’s cake.” Hettie gasped.

Remus huffed, ducking back into the kitchen. Sirius winced, turning back towards the doorway. “I’m sorry caro, I didn’t realise at all. I was just looking for something good to eat, I’m so sorry.”

***

Even though he felt a bit ridiculous for pouting over the chocolate cake, it didn’t stop him. He had wanted so bad to dig into the cake tonight. Last night he made sure not to eat both slices so he could savor it. It was the best bakery in London and a gift. But Sirius ate it.

“Here.” He gave them a cider and placed a new ice pack on their knee before settling on to the sofa.

Sirius gave him a smile, squeezing their hand on his knee for a moment. “Thank you caro. I’m sorry about the cake, I just didn’t think.”

“Mmhmm.” Remus reached for a pizza.

“Dad! Did I tell you about the project we’re doing? It’s a book review, we have to make a mobile though, like, as a presentation.”

“Yeah? What book?” Remus asked before taking a sip of his beer.

“The Outsiders.”

“That’s a good book. How’s the project going?”

“Good! We have it basically written, right? We just have to put it together this weekend.”

Remus nodded as he chewed his pizza. “That’s good. The writing’s the hard part, you all like making things so the presentation’s probably the easiest.”

“Yeah! We still have the last bit to write though. But that’s okay.” Teddy looked thoughtful as she ate a forkful of cheesy chips.

He smiled at his daughter. “So no having fun tonight then?”

“I didn’t say that.” Teddy smiled slyly. “We have the whole weekend, right?”

“Yuh-huh,” Hettie confirmed.

Remus snickered. “Of course.”

Sirius laughed. “God, aren’t you our daughter,” they hummed.

He nodded going for another piece of pizza. “For sure.”

“Who wants to put a movie on? What are we thinking?”

“Can watch the Outsiders?” Luna asked, looking at Remus with wide eyes.

“Sure, Pada loves Swayze.” He grabbed the remote.

Sirius gasped. “Ah, I do, I do. We can blame Dirty Dancing for that.”

“I’m sure he’d never eat my chocolate cake.” Remus sighed, still salty about it.

“Ohhh, grumpy,” they teased, jabbing him in the side. They had that particular look in their eyes though, they were sorry, but Remus was still mad about it.

He just raised his eyebrow at them before finding the movie for the kids.

Once the pizza and cheesy chips were gone, Remus went to the kitchen to get the ice cream sundae things together. It would have been nice to put some ice cream on the cake, but alas. Remus’ phone buzzed in his pocket a moment later.

_ I’m sorry about the cake Daddy. How can I make it up to you? _

Remus rolled his eyes as he set the bowls on the tray.

**Go to London and buy me more cake?**

_ I’ll see who’s going to London next _

**Thank you**

_ I really am sorry _

**Who did you think the cake belonged to?**

Remus went to get the ice cream and toppings.

😭  _ I didn’t stop and think, I was just in pain and wanted cake. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll get cake, and I’ll be extra good all weekend?? _

**How so?**

_ Get on my knees later? Daddy can fuck my mouth? _

**Your knee hurts.** **  
** **No.**

😭😭😭  _ Daddy please. Can't you just like, choke me harder to make up for it? _

Remus nearly dropped his phone and the jar of chocolate sauce. Christ.

**Maybe**

😇  _ I love you _

**🙄🙄🙄🙄** **I love you too**

When Remus started back towards the living room, Sirius was smiling at him over the back of the sofa. He stifled a groan, setting the tray full of sundae making supplies down on the coffee table.

“There you go, have at it.”

The three kids immediately dived in and began building themselves sundaes. Sirius chuckled, watching them for a moment.

“Mum is making us eat vegan, you know? I’m happy to have some ice cream that doesn’t have a weird taste.” Luna poured some caramel sauce on her chocolate ice cream.

“Dad tried avocado ice cream for ages, and I hated it, so weird,” Hettie said, concocting something.

“We will never have anything but real ice cream in this house.” Remus went to make a bowl of ice cream for Sirius. Even if they already ate his cake, he still wanted to look after them. “Unless if you have dietary restrictions, of course.”

“Yeah, but otherwise everything is full fat and full flavour. We like food too much,” Sirius said, their hand on his shoulder.

“Dad would rather die than eat avocado ice cream.” Teddy picked up the whipped cream.

He chuckled, adding the sprinkles to Sirius’ ice cream. They rubbed a little circle on his shoulder, chuckling themselves.

“Oh, you definitely would, huh caro?”

Remus attempted not to lean into their touch. “I would. Even if it were on top of chocolate cake.”

Sirius groaned around a laugh, shifting back on the sofa. He smiled sweetly, handing the bowl back to them. “Thank you,” they hummed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“Welcome.” He went to make his own sundae. Sirius tucked their feet under his thigh, tucking into their own ice cream as they watched the film.

Everyone ate far too much ice cream while watching the movie, which was nice because he hadn’t seen it in so long. Teddy and Luna kept pointing out things that were different from the book, which warmed his nerdy little heart. Hettie kept shushing them because she didn’t want to  _ be smart _ for the movie. Every so often Sirius would sigh softly at Swayze.

“Not quite my favourite Swayze movie, but close,” they said at one point, smiling to themselves.

“Of course.”

Teddy made a disgruntled sound at that.

When the movie came to an end, Teddy insisted on playing  _ Just Dance _ . “Please, can we?”

“Okay, alright. I’m only doing one dance though, with my knee,” Sirius said after a moment.

“Is that a good idea?” Remus asked as Teddy jumped up to set up the game.

Sirius groaned, looking at him. “Just one dance?”

“All right.” Remus shifted forward to start to clean up the mess.

“I took some pain meds earlier, I’ll be careful,” Sirius told him. “One dance, so long as it’s not Rasputin, piccolina.”

He just hummed, thinking about how they insisted on kneeling earlier. “Any soda or anything when I go to the kitchen?”

“No thanks Dad!” Teddy said, followed by similar sentiments from Luna and Hettie. Remus’ phone vibrated in his pocket again.

_ Would Daddy prefer it if I didn’t dance? _

**You can dance** **  
** **Be careful though**

_ Of course Daddy _

**Just probably won’t be able to get on your knees later then** **  
** **That’s okay**

_ Daddy. I will always be able to get on my knees for you. You know it’s my favourite place _

**Just be careful**

_ Promise _ 💙

***

Sirius hummed along to some song they couldn’t even place as they headed upstairs, after sorting the kitchen and tidying up. They had done one dance, as they promised Remus, and they had insisting on tidying things to make it up to Remus. They really didn’t mean to eat his special chocolate cake.

“Alright, you lot?” Sirius paused at Teddy’s room, seeing the three girls looking as if they weren’t working at all, but they also weren’t going to sleep by the looks of it either.

“Yeah.” Teddy grinned from her spot on the floor.

“Good. Shout if you need anything alright? Your dad and I are going to bed to watch a movie.”

“Okay, night Pada.”

“Good night Pads!”

“Good night darlings. Be good.” Sirius blew them all kisses before heading into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

They found Remus sitting on his side of the bed, checking his phone.

“Hi Daddy,” they murmured, crossing over to him.

“Hi princess.” Remus didn’t look up, tapping away. Sirius watched him for a moment before they came to stand in front of him. Sinking to their knees in front of him would always be one of their favourite things—thankfully their knee wasn’t really painful now they had rested all evening. It was worth it. He didn’t look up from his phone, but they could see the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Hi Daddy,” they whispered, pressing a kiss to his knee. “I’m sorry I was bad earlier, I wanna make it up to you.”

“Hi princess.” The fingers of his free hand went to their hair. “I’m just telling James and Peter the kids are good.”

“Mm, okay. I’m happy here.” They rested their head on his thigh, eyes closing softly.

“Okay,” Remus said softly, his nails gently grazing over their scalp. “How’s your knee?”

“It’s good. Good now I’ve iced and rested. I think it just got aggravated after this week at work.”

“I’m glad it’s good now.” They felt Remus shift and heard him set his phone down.

“Mmmhm, it’s better.” Sirius kissed the inside of his knee again, eyes opening to look up at him.

Remus nodded, brushing their hair back again. “I’m going to take a shower then we can watch a movie.”

Sirius pouted. Of course he would make them wait. “Okay… do you want company, Daddy?”

He smiled before standing up. “Sure, if you want princess.”

Oh, Sirius didn’t trust that smile. They were definitely going to get punished in some sort of way. They stayed kneeling for a moment, relishing him standing over them just a little. “Yes please.”

“Okay, come on then.” Remus held his hand out to them. They took his hand and stood up, smiling sweetly at him. They were genuinely sorry about the cake, so bratting was off the table tonight.

He tugged them to the bathroom, not saying anything as he linked their fingers together. Sirius followed, squeezing his hand in theirs. God, they loved him.

“Should we put on some music?” Remus dropped their hand to turn on the shower.

Sirius nodded. “Should I choose some?”

“Yes princess.”

Sirius was convinced something was going to happen, practically holding their breath as they dug their phone from their sweats pocket and put on some chill vibes playlist for late night. “Is this okay, Daddy?”

“Yes.” He nodded from where he was now getting out of his sweats. Sirius bit their lip as they watched him, drinking in the sight. “Would you like to help?”

“Mm, yes please Daddy.” They stepped forward away from the counter, hands going to the waistband of his sweats.

Remus watched them carefully, as if he was waiting for them to be a brat. Sirius watched him right back, pushing the sweats from his hips.

“I’m on my best behaviour all night Daddy.”

“Yeah? After not thinking?”

“Mhmm. I don’t like upsetting Daddy, and I know you love that bakery. So I’m gonna be so good to make it up to you.”

Remus nodded, reaching for their shirt. “Good princess.”

“Gonna let Daddy do whatever he wants,” they murmured, unzipping his hoodie before lifting their arms up so he could take their shirt off.

“Very nice of you.” Remus grinned before stripping them out of their shirt.

Sirius smiled, being as sweet as they could muster and ignoring every little bratty impulse. As Remus dropped kisses on to their shoulder, he hooked his fingers over their underwear. Sirius stayed still, stepping out of their bottoms when their clothes pooled at their feet.

“Okay, in we go.” He stepped back. They followed him, slipping past to the shower and under the warm water. Remus turned them so Sirius was under the spray. “Here, I’ll get your hair.”

“I thought I was meant to be being good for you, Daddy,” Sirius murmured, tipping their chin up.

“Yes, and I can’t wash your hair?” He asked, reaching for the shampoo.

Sirius smiled, closing their eyes. “Of course you can, because you’re the best Daddy and you look after me.”

He chuckled, pouring the shampoo into his hand. “I’m sure it’s taking everything for you not to be a brat.”

“Maybe…” Sirius chuckled, staying still, one hand on his waist.

“I know you are.” Remus grinned, lifting his hands to their hair. “You’re doing a very good job so far, princess.”

Remus’ praise made them feel warmer than the shower, their stomach twisting pleasantly. “Mm, thank you Daddy.”

“You’re so pretty in the shower. All wet and flush.” His fingers scrubbed through their hair. He was doing that on purpose, Sirius was sure.

“Mmm, I love you in the shower too.”

“I’m sure you do.” As he scrubbed, every so often he gave a little tug. Sirius gasped, biting their lip as they felt their cock twitch with interest. “You’ve the best hair.”

“You like pulling on it,” they murmured, trying to hide how shallow their breathing had become.

“Yeah?” Remus laughed before giving one more tug then reaching for the conditioner. 

Sirius moaned, their stomach flipping. “Yeah, just a guess…”

“It’s a good guess.”

“Because I know you very well, Daddy.”

“You do.” Remus went to work the conditioner through their hair. Sirius let out a soft sigh, thinking on how lucky they felt. “There we go,” he said softly, dropping his hands.

“Perfect, thank you.” Sirius smiled, hopping onto their toes to kiss him softly. “Shall I wash your hair?”

“Yes princess,” he said after lingering on the kiss. Sirius lingered just as much, not wanting to pull back for a moment as they reached blindly for the shampoo. “You’re gonna have to move so I can get under the water.”

Sirius stuck their tongue out as they stepped back, pouring the shampoo into their hands. “So sorry I just wanted to be close to Daddy,” they muttered, reaching up to lather his hair.

Remus raised an eyebrow, his hands going for their hips. “Careful with your tongue.”

“I was just apologising,” Sirius said, trying so hard not to bite back.

“By giving me a bratty answer and sticking your tongue out?” Remus’ fingers gripped tighter.

Sirius gasped softly, scratching their nails over his scalp like some kind of apology. They smiled sweetly at him. “I’m on my best behaviour, I promise.”

“Sure.” He closed his eyes, stooping down slightly for them. Sirius grinned, kissing him softly as they worked the shampoo through, then directed him under the spray to rinse it out. “Mmm nice.”

“I’m good with my hands,” Sirius murmured, reaching for the conditioner. Remus had gotten so much better looking after his curls over the years--thank god.

“Mmmhmm.” He sighed, his eyes still closed. “Better with your mouth.”

Their stomach fluttered. “Mmmhm, Daddy says I’m very good with my mouth.”

“So don’t other people, but I know it best.”

“You do. Lucky Daddy,” Sirius said, smiling as they smoothed the conditioner through his hair, then washed it out.

“Ah huh.”

Sirius snickered, brushing his hair back from his face so they could kiss him again. He groaned into the kiss before they could feel him shift a little and soon their back was against the tiled wall. Sirius let out a soft noise of surprise, arching against the cool tiles. “Ah, hi Daddy…”

“Hi princess.” He nipped at their bottom lip.

“Can I help you with something?” Sirius breathed, nipping back.

“Something something on your knees and choking you.” His hard cock pressed against their thigh. Sirius shifted their hips, moaning softly.

“Right here?”

“We can get out if it will hurt your knee -- the hard floor.” Remus let out a delicious noise as he rolled his hips again. Sirius trailed their fingers down his stomach, watching him.

“Mm, I know Daddy likes me in the shower, all wet and flush. Can I touch?”

He nodded, his breath warm against their cheek. Sirius didn’t need any more permission than that, reaching down to wrap their fingers around the base of his cock. “Fuck,” Remus said around a gasp.

“My mouth Daddy, in a minute.” Sirius bit their lip, giving his cock a slow stroke. Their gaze kept flickering between his cock and his face, loving every moment.

“In a minute?” Remus’ eyes opened.

“Right now?” Sirius made sure to hold his gaze before they slid down the wall onto their knees.

“Surprise you didn’t make me push you down.” Immediately, his fingers tangled in their hair.

“I’m being good, aren’t I?” Sirius licked their lips, giving him another stroke.

“Very -- ah -- very good.”

“Mm, I’m glad Daddy thinks so,” they said softly, leaning forward to swirl their tongue over the head of his cock.

“ _ Fuck _ .” His head tilted back and the fingers in their hair tightened. Sirius grinned, lavishing attention over the tip before letting their lips part to take him into their mouth. Remus didn’t waste a moment before pressing his hips forward and his cock slid into their mouth. Sirius let out a breath through their nose, moaning softly at the sensation. Remus moved his hips back before pressing forward again. Sirius closed their eyes, moaning softly as they put one hand on the side of his thigh. They dug their fingers in just a little, undulating their tongue over the underside of his cock. “You’re so fucking good.”

Sirius’ gaze flickered up to Remus’ face, smiling at him as they pulled back just a little, then bobbed their head again. He had the best look in his eyes as he pushed their head down over himself.  _ Fuck _ , they loved him. Sirius concentrated on not gagging, dropping their hand from his thigh so he had full control.

“So - ah, perfect princess.”

“Mmhmm.” Sirius moaned, holding his gaze where they could—when they could keep their eyes from closing. All they were thinking about was being good and making Remus come.

Remus gasped, tensing as he swore softly again. Sirius felt their stomach flip in anticipation, their own cock twitching. With one more press of his hand to the back of their head, Remus came down their throat. A moan spilled out of Sirius’ throat as they swallowed him down, squirming and shifting from side to side.

“Touch yourself,” Remus pulled their hair again. Sirius let out a noise, still trying to breathe in the best way as they reached down to wrap a hand around themselves.

He slowly pulling back, his cock slipping out of their mouth. Sirius drank in the look on his face, breathing hard as they moaned at their own touch. “Fuck, thank you Daddy.”

“Quiet, princess.” The fingers of his free hand slid up to their lips. Sirius bit their lip, nuzzling his fingers as they stroked themselves, thumbing over the tip. “Do you wanna come?”

What kind of question was that? Sirius nodded quickly, squeezing the base of their cock to avoid doing just that. “Fuck, please.”

“Mmm…”

Sirius whined, stroking their cock even though every movement brought them closer to the edge. They couldn’t help it, he had told them to and they were being good all night and he was looking down at them like  _ that _ . “Please, Daddy, please.”

“Okay.” He gave a hard pull to their hair.

“Ah!” Sirius’ back arched, orgasm pooling in their stomach. “Fuck, yeah, can I? Please, please?”

“Go ahead, come for Daddy,” he said softly, just loud enough to be heard over the shower. God, the tone of his voice drove them crazy. Sirius bit their lip to stifle the low moan that came from their mouth as they came over their hand. “So good princess. So perfect.”

Sirius shuddered, shivering as they stroked themselves through it, his praise making them warm all over.

“You can clean your hand off when you want.” Remus’ fingers unclenched and brushed through their hair. Sirius tilted into his touch, still breathing hard as they lifted their hand and licked what was left on their hand, the rest getting caught under the spray.

Remus grinned down at them, still playing with their hair. “There’s some water in the bedroom. Let’s dry off and snuggle.”

“Mm, sounds good.” Sirius reached up to hold onto Remus’ arm so they could stand.

He slid his free around them before dropping the other to turn off the shower. “Okay?”

“Yeah, just cuddly. Knee is a bit sore.” Sirius tucked themselves against his chest, sighing contentedly.

“I’ll get ice in a minute, once you’re all set.” He rubbed their back, his other hand reaching for the towel.

Sirius kissed his shoulder, taking the towel to help him a little. They weren’t completely melted and boneless. “Mm, if you want. Cold washcloth would be okay.” 

“Ice is better.” Remus dried them off.

“Mm, but it’s late and ice is all the way downstairs,” they mumbled, pressing kisses along his shoulder. “Did I make it up to you?”

He nodded, guided them out of the shower and towards the bedroom. “You did, you made it up to me just fine. You were amazing. I’m going to get you ice.”

Sirius nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Their knee really was a bit sore now. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus grinned, pressing the water into their hand. “Drink this and I’ll get you something to sleep in.”

“You look after me.” They grinned back.

“Always will.”

Sirius leaned up and kissed him. “Always.”


	18. Knee Surgery Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' bad day is about to get worse.

Today was not Sirius’ favourite.

They had woken up late, which was absolutely not like them, and the shower was playing up. They didn’t have time to mess around to fix it, because they were so damn late, so ended up showering in freezing water.

By the time they hurried down the stairs, hoping Teddy was ready for them to drop off at school on their way to the studio. Instead the kitchen was devoid of people, and filled with the remnants of Remus’ breakfast smoothie, and no coffee in the maker, as well as Snuffles’ kibble scattered all over the floor.

Sirius paused, shaking their head a little. “For fuck’s sake. The one day I want coffee.” They turned back around and shouted in the vague direction of the stairs. “Five minutes Teddy, then we’re going!” They pulled their phone out of their hoodie pocket and texted Remus a picture of the kitchen.

_ Successful smoothie making??? _

**Yes????**

“I’M COMING PADA!” Teddy shouted back.

“Have you had breakfast?” Sirius scoffed at Remus’ text, going to the cupboard to see if they had instant or iced coffee.

_ Very glad. Was Snuff’s breakfast all over the kitchen too when you left? _

**I dropped it, thought he’d get it**

“No! I’ll just have something quick!” His footsteps came pounding down the stairs.

“Good!” Sirius huffed, not finding anything in the cupboard and digging into the next cupboard along to find a granola bar. “Snuffles, come eat this.”

Granola bar in their pocket, glancing at the clock. Shit, they needed to leave 5 minutes ago. “Did you oversleep?”

“Maybe a little.” He struggled with his backpack, looking like a disaster with his curls everywhere and shirt all wrinkled.

“Did Dad not shout through for you?” Sirius went over and smoothed a hand through his curls, kissing his forehead.

“He did, I must’ve fallen back asleep.” Teddy grimaced.

_ Thought wrong _ , Sirius texted Remus back, huffing a little. “How would you feel about a diversion to Starbucks because if we’re late we may as well be late late.”

**Grumpy today?**

“Yeah, please!” Teddy’s eyes lit up.

_ Wouldn’t be if the kitchen wasn’t a fucking bombsite _   
_ So maybe, yeah _

“Alright. Grab a granola bar and an apple for your breakfast please, then we’ll go?”

“Yes, Pada.”

**Sorry, love**

Sirius herded Teddy out the door, sighing to themselves. Today was going to be a long day, so it seemed. “Theatre club after school today?”

“Yeah! The auditions are today too.” Teddy was grinning ear to ear, oblivious to the fact Sirius was annoyed with everything this morning.

“They are? God, I had no idea, piccolino. Good luck alright, what part are you going for again?” Sirius rubbed a hand over their eyes, locking the door behind them and started towards the car. Remus and Reggie had gone in Reggie’s car earlier that morning for a meeting, and Sirius was thankful for the shortcut of the car rather than the bus today.

“The Beast in Beauty and the Beast, duh.” He laughed buckling his seatbelt.

“Oh duh, of course my son is the Beast,” Sirius chuckled, shaking their head. “Alright, Starbucks, then school.”

“Yes!”

“Not Lumiere or Cogsworth? Or, you know, I bet you could be the Beauty, never mind those gender roles my darling.”

“I know, Pada, but I think being Beast would be really cool.” Teddy gave them a look. “Plus, I’m one of the youngest going for the role, so I might not get it and just be like a town’s person or something.”

“No, I think you would. You can do anything you put your mind to.”

Teddy smiled, hugging his backpack and still looking sleepy. “I hope I get it.”

“I’ll cross my fingers,” Sirius said, driving towards the Starbucks. “And I’ll text Grandma to put some good vibes out.”

“I’m sure Ro will be giving out good vibes too… she’s working on set stuff.”

Sirius smiled. “Of course she will. You’ll get it piccolino.”

Teddy sighed, nodding. “Yeah… can I get something really sweet?”

“Hot chocolate or fruit cooler, those are your choices darling.”

“No frappuccinos?” He pouted at them, as if they hadn’t invented that look. “I won’t get one of those coffee ones! Dad says I’m too young but they have the no coffee ones.”

Sirius shook their head, staying strong even though they felt like the triple shot mocha they were about to order was rubbing salt in the wound. “Afraid not kiddo, no can do.”

“Ugh!” Teddy huffed. “Fine, hot chocolate.”

“Mint, caramel, hazelnut?” They pulled into the drive through for Starbucks, joining the queue.

“Caramel.” He beamed over at them.

“Roger that, Major Teddy.” Sirius grinned over at him. Teddy could brighten their darkest days, they were sure.

“Thanks Pada, even if I can’t get the cookie crumble frappuccino.” Teddy looked like he was holding back another grin.

“Pshh, not today. I’m immune to the charm this morning I’m afraid.” Sirius rolled down the window and gave their order to the speaker. “So what classes have we got today?”

“History and -- ugh maths.” He slouched into his seat. Sirius grimaced, pulling further up the queue. 

“Ugh, not fun.”

“It’s the worst even if Roro helps me. Why don’t Lupin-Blacks have maths brains, huh?”

“If only, huh?” Sirius chuckled, handing over their card to the cashier with a smile and thank you. “Me and Auntie Marly are awful at it, so it is important out of school too.”

Teddy happily took his hot chocolate as Sirius handed over the drink once it came through. “I know, I just wish I were better at it. Uncle James is weirdly good at maths.”

“He is,” Sirius agreed, taking a healthy pull of their drink as the car set off again. “His job is very complicated and lots of maths.”

“I don’t want his job.”

“I know, I know,” Sirius said, chuckling. “But  _ that’s _ why he’s weirdly good at maths.”

Teddy opened the top of his drink, blowing on it. “Yeah, still weird.”

“Well, that’s just Uncle James. He’s a bit of a weirdo.”

He snorted. “So isn’t Harry, but that’s okay. We love them anyway.”

Sirius and Teddy chatted away on the drive to school, and Sirius watched Teddy run through the school gates towards his first class. They pulled into the studio car park a few minutes later and scrambled out, needing to check in with Marly before their first class.

The day didn’t particularly get better, even with the triple shot mocha. Marlene had some frustrating news about an advertising sponsor deal they were trying to figure out, and then half the intermediate class they were teaching had some kind of sickness bug. Christ, it was just one of those days, where everything that  _ could _ go wrong did.

At lunchtime, they were more than glad to ignore the urge to go and get something fried from the deli across the road and dance instead. They had been trying to work on a sequence for Lady Gaga’s  _ Judas _ , but it was the most upbeat thing they’d choreographed in a while, and couldn’t quite get a couple of the transitions right. It seemed a good idea to do that rather than sit and eat their weight in hummus drenched pakora.

It was somewhat productive, thankfully, but there was still one move they couldn’t quite get a handle on. Ever since that fall on the beach when Neville was a baby they had had to overcompensate for a weak knee. Usually it was fine, but this move was a bitch for it. Not only that, but they couldn’t concentrate at all, thinking about Teddy’s audition, and the fact Remus had left all manner of mess in the kitchen this morning. God, they were so grumpy and everything was awful. If they could just get this damn move down, that would rescue the day.

Just when they thought they had it, their grip slipped at the top of the pole and they came tumbling down, hitting the floor hard on their knees. “Fuck, shit,” they hissed, hand going to the pole to pull themselves back up. “Goddammit, come on Sirius, come the fuck on.” They thought they were fine, a little jittery and full of adrenaline, until they took a step and their weak knee gave out completely beneath their weight.

“Fuck,” Sirius swore louder, trying not to cry out at how fucking painful it was. Jesus, this felt much worse than a twist. “Fuck no, Christ.” It was just a stream of curses as they limped over towards the door back to reception and leaned against the door jamb. “Marlene!”

“YEAH?!” Marlene came running into view, eyes full of concern.

Sirius gestured to where their knee was now swollen and bruised red down the outside. “That move is going to kill me.”

“Oh no no, Sirius that’s not good.” She suddenly went far too serious for Marlene McKinnon.

“Nah.” Sirius felt a bit light-headed, actually. “It hurts like a bitch, Marly.”

“I’m sure! Benjy!”

“Yeah?”

“Come here! We need to take Sirius to Mungo’s and I’m far too tiny to carry them.”

“I think I need to sit down?” Sirius could hear the way their voice shook a little.

Benjy was suddenly standing in front of them looking worried. “What happened?” Benjy’s arm went around their back, under their arms to hold them up. Just in time for them to stumble into him, grimacing in pain.

“I was trying to do that  _ Judas _ inversion that’s been a bitch, and I slipped, twisted and sort of landed on my knees. Fuck.”

Benjy lifted them up a little as he helped them towards reception. “Marly, you want me to bring them to Mungo’s or are you going?”

“Oh, hmm, shite.” She looked at her Apple Watch probably trying to figure out the rest of the day.

Sirius shook their head. “I can walk to the car. In fact, just get me an Uber, it’s fine.”

“So if I let you go right now, you wouldn’t fall over?” Benjy gave them a doubtful look as Marlene made a frustrated noise.

“No! You are not getting an Uber, you big idiot,” she shouted.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Sirius waved Benjy off and went to step forward, their knee immediately giving out. Thankfully Benjy caught them again, despite them letting out a disappointed noise.

“You bring them to Mungo’s and I’ll call Moony. You can come back and pick up Sirius’ afternoon classes and I’ll have someone cover your evening spots.”

Benjy nodded as Marlene was already going for her phone.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes,” Sirius grumbled. “Remus is gonna be mad.”

“Didn’t he break his ankle once climbing alone?” Benjy asked as they slowly made their way to the door.

“Yep,” Sirius gritted out, still trying to walk properly but feeling a flash of pain every time. “He had to crawl over to his phone. I don’t… shit, I don’t know. I think it’s just a ligament strain.”

Benjy hummed, not sounding like he believed them. “Shit, your--”

“KEYS! BAG!” Marlene came flying out with the phone pressed to her ear. “Here, good luck.” She kissed them on the cheek, shoving the things into Benjy’s arms.

Sirius groaned. “Is he mad?” They called back to Marlene, nearly stumbling over the slight step down from the studio.

“Not sure, Reggie’s getting him now!”

“Fuck, shit.” Benjy helped Sirius into the car, where they slumped against the seat and tried to catch their breath from the pain. “This one fucking move, I swear.”

***

Remus was talking with their new bar manager about the busiest times when Reggie came jogging over to him, looking a little weary. “What is it?”

“Something with Sirius’ knee. I don’t know Marlene is shouting in my ear.” He held out the phone to him.

His stomach dropped a little, worried about them. They had been a little grouchy earlier so hopefully they hadn’t over done it while trying to not work out their frustrations. “Yeah, Marly? What’s happened?”

“Hi Moony, yeah, listen. I’m not here to freak you out and it’s absolutely fine because Benjy is already with them but I thought you should know because I think you’d get more than a little frustrated if the--”

“ _ Marlene _ ,” he said sternly, turning away from Regulus and Amelia.

“Fuck, sorry. Yeah. Sirius is on the way to Mungo’s with Benjy, they slipped and injured their knee somehow.” Marlene  _ sounded _ as if she was grimacing.

“Christ, they did -- was it that damn move they’ve been going on about?” Remus groaned as he started for the office to get his things.

“Yes! Yeah, it was, they limped over to the studio door a minute ago looking white as a sheet--fuck, I shouldn’t have said that. They’re okay, I swear.”

Remus let out a long breath. “Okay, I’m heading over there -- shit, I don’t have the car. Fuck. Okay, I’ll be there soon.” He picked up his wallet from the back, remembering suddenly that he was carless.

“Just get an Uber, or the bus, that goes right past the hospital. They’re conscious, Moony, and pissed about it.”

“I should hope so!” Remus shoved his wallet into his jeans as he saw Reggie coming back towards the office, probably wondering what their sibling was up to.

“Moony, what’s going on?” Regulus said, frowning.

“Okay, cool, you know! It’s cool, Moony, don’t worry, really,” Marlene said hurriedly. “Bye!”

He rolled his eyes. “Bye Marlene.” He hung up, already going to open Uber. “Sirius messed up their knee and Benjy’s driving them to Mungo’s.”

“Oh shit, they’re alright?” Regulus ducked back into the office and grabbed his car keys. “I’ll drive you.”

“Really? Christ, that’d be great. Of all the days to take our car.” He felt jittery as he held tight to his phone.

“What luck, huh. It’s fine, Moony, come on, let’s go. I can go to get Benjy too.” Regulus strode past him out towards his car.

Remus went after him, a little sick to his stomach even though he knew Sirius was going to be okay. He just hated them being hurt. “I’m going to kill them, they swore they wouldn’t over do it on the move.”

“Is that the one they’ve been ranting about for a few weeks. They invented the routine, can’t they just… change the move?” Regulus started the car once they had climbed in it.

“You would think!” Remus got in after him. “They call me stubborn.”

“And yet, they are too.”

Remus sank into the seat a little, shaking his head as he typed a message to Sirius.

**On my way to Mungo’s. See you soon.** **  
** **You okay?**

_ Fine, Christ  _ _   
_ _ We’ve only just arrived and seeing as I’m not bleeding/vomiting/fainting I’m probably gonna need to sit around _ _   
_ _ Don’t rush, I’m mad at myself _

**Well, I’ll be there to sit around with you** **  
** **You should be a little mad at yourself** **  
** **You need to be more careful** **  
** **I told you not to do that move if you couldn’t**

_ But I CAN that’s the thing. I know I can do it! _ _   
_ _ Fjfjfjbesk _

**Sirius, you just injured yourself trying**

_ It’s not so bad honest. Ligament strain at MOST _

**Why don’t I believe that?**

🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️😇😇

**I’ll see you soon. Love you**

_ I love you _

As angry as he was that they put themselves in that position, Remus was still upset that they were hurt. Taking care of Sirius was important to him, and this felt like something he always went after them about. Sometimes they forgot they needed to take care of their body.

Remus was glad to be at the hospital when they pulled in, at least he could help Sirius then. Reggie parked next to his car, and they both headed into the waiting room to find Sirius. They were sitting in one of the chairs by the window, looking pale and uncomfortable.

“Sirius!”

They perked up, smiling softly. “Don’t look so harried, I’m really fine.”

“You look like you’re in pain.” Remus briefly greeted Benjy before sitting down at Sirius’ other side. He didn’t even notice where Reggie went off to.

Sirius grimaced a little. “Maybe a bit? I’m sure it’s just a strain though.”

Remus shook his head. “I don’t think it’s just a strain.” He looked down to see how swollen their knee was. “Sirius.”

They cringed. “It’s very sore.”

“It looks it.” Remus put his hand on theirs.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, squeezing his hand.

The anger he had been feeling completely melted away with how upset they looked. “Do you need anything?”

“My knee magically fixed so I can go back to the studio?” Sirius grumbled, trying to stretch their leg out.

Remus tsked. “Stop trying to move it.”

Sirius was about to retort when Regulus appeared, carrying a handful of chocolate bars. “Look who went past the little shop downstairs. Here, Sirius,” he said, holding one out to them.

“Chocolate does help.” Remus smiled up at Reggie as he took his own offered bar.

“Exactly,” he agreed as Sirius tore into and took a bite of theirs.

Benjy laughed, nibbling at his. “I gotta get back to the studio, which I’m sure you’re okay with. Less people to crowd you all.”

“Yeah. The straps for the advanced class are in the back cupboard, because the kids wanted to play with them earlier and that’s a no.” Sirius swallowed. “Please text me if you guys can’t cover my evening class. I reckon I can teach seated.”

Remus pinched their thigh. “ _ No _ , you will not teach seated.” Christ, if Sirius was out for any amount of time they were going to be terrible. Remus was bad enough back when he hurt his ankle but he was stubborn at first but then gave in. Sirius was going to be the opposite, weren’t they? They’d be placated with hair pets and cuddles and Remus being nice to them for a day or two then it would go down hill.

Sirius jumped a mile, looking at him. “Oh god, okay okay.”

Benjy snickered as Reggie bent down to hug Sirius. “Listen to Remus, huh?”

“Yeah yeah,” Sirius muttered, hugging Reggie back and flipping Benjy off over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Benjy flipped them off back before Regulus stood up. “I’m driving Ben back, so you got your car.” Regulus handed over the keys.

Sirius sat back, wincing a little as they looked around the waiting room. Once Regulus and Benjy were off and out the door, Remus cuddled up to them, putting an arm around their shoulders and a kiss to the top of their head.

“I told you you shouldn’t have done that move.” He rubbed their shoulder.

“I could’ve done it. I just slipped, just misjudged my palm position, I swear.” Sirius slumped against him with a groan.

“There are so many wonderful things you can do with your body, but you also should know its limits.” Remus nudged them lightly.

Sirius stuck their tongue out at him. “I forgot you can preach about this, considering you broke your ankle whilst climbing alone.”

“ _ Oh _ , we’re going there?” Remus rolled his eyes because he knew they were now being grumpy because of their pain.

Just as they were about to retort, a nurse called their name from a doorway.

“Finally,” Sirius grumbled, going to stand up before Remus could stop them.

When they did, they fell right back into their seat and Remus stood up, shaking his head. “Can they get a wheelchair, please?” Remus asked the nurse.

“Of course, give me a moment,” she said, ducking back into the corridor.

“Hell no, no Remus it’s fine. Just give me your hand.” Sirius went to stand again.

Remus gave them a hard look, raising his eyebrow. “No, you’re getting a wheelchair and that’s the end of that.”

Sirius gave him a pout, but thankfully stayed seated.

Sirius listened, only moving to the wheelchair with help from Remus and the nurse. They did x-rays and some other tests as well as some physical examinations. Sirius looked so uncomfortable the whole time, and Remus felt terrible, wishing they could help with the pain. This wasn’t their usual pain that they liked either, sadly.

Soon enough they were waiting for the doctor to come back to tell Sirius what the verdict was for their knee.

“Do you need water or anything?” Remus asked, sitting next to them on the bed.

Sirius looked so forlorn and grumpy, with an ice pack on their knee as they laid back. “Yes please, actually? Ugh, I hate this.”

“I know you do.” Remus brushed a hand through their hair, taking a moment to comfort them a little before getting the water from the tray. “The nurse said they’ll give you something for the pain once they know if you need surgery or not.”

“Yeah, and as soon as we’re out of here I’d like to get high.” Sirius grumbled again. “Fuck, Teddy had auditions today, for the Theatre Club. Can you text Mary or Pete?”

“I already did, love.” Remus smiled, brushing their hair back from their shoulder. “I told Pete not to worry him and I’d call once we knew what was happening.”

“They’re picking him up?” They leaned into him, sighing softly.

“Yep, Luna and Ro are there anyhow.” Remus kissed them on the cheek before reaching behind him to put the water back.

“Okay,” Sirius breathed, relaxing into him.

“All right, Sirius Lupin-Black.” The peppy young doctor came into the room.

Remus sat up straight, taking their hand.

Sirius groaned again. “Okay, break it to me.”

She smiled, sitting down on the small rolling stool. “Well, it looks like there we’re dealing with a torn ACL. Now that’s the ligament that goes through your knee, the anter--”

“The anterior cruciate ligament, yes. Essential for knee stability,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius cut her off, groaning as they flopped back onto the bed again.

“They’re a dancer.” Remus gestured vaguely in their direction, grimacing as he had taken anatomy and physiology at Uni — not to mention just being around active people you got to know this stuff. They were in their late thirties and Remus’ life was filled with dancers and climbers with wear and tear on their bodies. This was not good news for Sirius. “So are they going to need surgery?” He squeezed their hand.

“It’s likely to require some intervention, yes. We have to wait for the swelling to go down before we conduct a better exam to decide.” 

Sirius groaned louder. “Fuck.”

Remus pressed a kiss to their knuckles. Shit, they were not going to be happy.

***

Sirius gritted their teeth, trying not to be ridiculously annoyed for the fact Remus and the nurse practically forced them to take a wheelchair to the car.

“This is absurd, caro.”

“Is it? You can walk now?” Remus opened the car door, looking at Sirius like he was both sorry for them and slightly annoyed.

Sirius rolled their eyes then stood up, limping the two steps to the car. “Yes, see? I can walk fine.”

“You couldn’t wait for me to help you!” He huffed as the nurse chuckled, steering the wheelchair back towards the hospital.

“I said I could walk!” Sirius slumped in their seat, trying not to let the pain show on their face.

Remus closed the door before walking around the other side of the car. When he got in, he was quiet for a moment until he turned on the car. “Call Teddy, let him know we’re on our way?”

Sirius bit their lip. “Sorry,” they hummed, reaching into their bag for their phone. “I’ll call Pete.”

“You need to lay off the knee so the swelling goes down.” He started to pull out of the space.

“I hope it’s better tomorrow. I’m so bored, already.” Sirius put their hand on his knee, then tapped away to call Pete.

“I really thought you’d be placated for at least a day, clearly I’m wrong. You also aren’t going to be better and up and around, Sirius.” He shook his head as Peter picked up the phone.

“Hey Padfoot! How are you? Everything all right?” Peter greeted cheerily.

“Hi Pete. Not fabulous. I tore my ACL on the pole today, but we’re just out of the hospital.”

“Christ, sorry, mate. Glad you’re out, do you need anything? I’m sure Hope’s already waiting at your house with dinner.” Peter chuckled.

“Oh god, I bet she is.” Sirius groaned, rubbing their hand over their eyes. “Teddy’s with you. We’re going to be over to pick him up shortly.”

“Yep, he’s doing homework with the girls right now. Though it sounds like more laughing than maths.”

“Ah yes. He’s infamously as good at maths as his parents.”

“Don’t remind me of Moony’s maths struggles.” Peter scoffed. “I remember him and Dorky shouting at one another.”

“Right?” Sirius chuckled. “We’ll be ten minutes I’d say?”

“All right, see you soon. I’ll have him ready.”

“Okay, see you soon,” Sirius said, before hanging up. “He’s fine doing maths with Ro and Luna.”

Remus nodded. “Good, I’m sure he won’t want to touch his homework once he gets home.” He dropped his hand from the steering wheel to squeeze their hand on his knee.

“Hi caro,” they said softly, smiling.

“Hi.” He gave them another squeeze.

“Thank you for coming to the hospital.”

“Of course I came to the hospital, you’re hurt.” Remus glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius caught his look, smiling back at him. He was so gorgeous and they were so lucky. “Thank you, caro. I’m so lucky.”

“I’m lucky to have you too, my pearl. How’s the pain medication working?”

“Mmm, I’m fine. It’s working, I think. My stupid knee.”

Remus hummed as he turned onto the Pettigrew’s road. “I know.”

“It feels like subspace but… not?” Sirius frowned, watching him for a moment. “I hope it goes down soon.”

“Fuzzy? Yeah? What do you want to go down? The swelling?” He parked up in front of Mary and Peter’s.

“Yeah, yeah, the swelling. The pain, the swelling, the hurt.” Sirius waved a hand.

Remus pouted, leaning over to press a kiss to their cheek. “Sorry, love.”

Sirius leaned into him, pouting themselves. “It really hurts Daddy.”

“I wish I could fix it, but you have to listen to the doctors. I wish you listened to me to start.” Remus sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind their ear. “Let me go get Teddy then we can go home and rest.”

“I’ll come in with you!” Sirius went to open their door.

Remus grabbed their wrist, pulling them back. “You have to stay here, you can’t stand.”

“You can help me--oh fine, fine.” They groaned.

“Thank you. I’ll be quick and back with Teddy.” Remus dropped a quick kiss to their lips before slipping out of the car.

Sirius grumbled and scrubbed their hands more vigorously over their face. “Whyyyy is this happening?”

Of course there wasn’t an answer as Remus had just shut the door behind him.

_ Remus is taking me home _ _   
_ _ TORN ACL FFS. I’m so mad _

Sirius texted Marlene, grumbling to themselves.

**_NOOOO! How long are you out? Surgery???_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Shit, we’ll figure it all out_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Take it easy!_ **

_ Idk yet  _ 😩😩😩 _ I have to wait for the swelling to go down to tell. I’m so pissed. _

**_NOOO. Damn. Well, rest up so you can find out ASAP_ **

🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄 _ I’m BORED ALREADY _

**_Oh god, Sirius you can’t be. It just started_ **

_ The hospital was so fucking boring Marly _

_ Oh Remus is here with Teddy. Byeee x _

“PADA!” Teddy threw open his door, clambering into the backseat and leaning forward. “You hurt your knee?”

“Hi piccolino. Yeah I hurt my knee on the pole my darling. But it’s okay, it’s not sore.”

Teddy threw his arms around their neck as Remus got into the car. “You can’t dance then?”

“Teds, slow down.” Remus laughed.

“Not for a little while no, baby.” Sirius kissed his forehead. “Sit back and buckle up darling.”

Teddy listened, settling back. “Okay. Aw man, that stinks.”

Remus nodded, reaching over to give Sirius’ thigh a squeeze. “Let’s get home and get Pada settled then we can decide what to have for dinner.”

“It does darling, it does.” Sirius squeezed their hand on his, giving him a soft smile.

“How are you doing?” Remus asked as he started to drive them home.

Sirius shrugged. “I’m waiting to be in pain? Fed up but otherwise okay.”

“Pada! My audition was really good I think. Ro and Luna and Nick and Eleanor said I was the best.”

“I told you you’d do it piccolino. I gave you  _ alll _ my good luck!”

“Yeah but you shoulda kept a little. I won’t find out til next week though,” Teddy explained.

“I’m sure you’ll be it, annwyl.” Remus looked back at him in the rear view mirror.

“Ah damn, I’ll remember for next time,” Sirius said, slapping their hand on their thigh in mock frustration. Only— _ shit. _ That fucking hurt.

“Sirius, careful!”

“Pada, are you all right?” Teddy asked, sounding nervous.

Sirius let out a low noise so they didn’t swear in front of Teddy. “Ah, yeah I’m okay piccolino.”

“You have to be more careful.” Remus groaned.

“I will I will.” They slumped down a little more, leaning their head on the window. “I’m tired now.”

“Okay, nap until we’re home.” He gave their hand a squeeze.

Sirius lifted his hand, pressing their mouth against his knuckles, their eyes closing. When they opened them again they were at home, and Remus had his hand on their shoulder. “Ah, I did fall asleep.”

“You did. Teddy’s gone to open the door for us. He’s got the crutches too because I figured you might not be able to manage them right now.” Remus was hunched over, standing at their opened car door.

“Oh, I’m just very tired.” Sirius slipped out of the car, so instinctively that they only just managed to not put all their weight on their knee. “Ow.”

“I know, we’ll get you settled and you can nap more, but you’re going to have to eat some dinner.” Remus’ arms went around them, taking most of their weight.

“Okay.” Sirius hummed softly. “Thank you. This is gonna be a fucking ball ache, isnt it?”

“Yeah, probably princess.” He closed the door behind them before helping them towards the house.

“Thank you, thank you.” Sirius looked up in the hallway to see Teddy jumping around on their crutches. They chuckled, shaking their head as they stepped inside. “Is that fun, piccolino?”

“Teddy, I said  _ not _ to do that.” Remus shook his head as he practically carried Sirius over to the sofa.

Their son looked properly chastised, stopping right away. “Sorry!”

Sirius grumbled as Remus set them on the sofa. “Just for a little while piccolino, just whilst Pada is not feeling well. So Daddy has less to worry about, try and be on your best behaviour.”

Remus shot them a look. “Right,  _ Dad _ doesn’t want to have to worry about another person breaking something.”

Teddy was bouncing around as Remus set the crutches against the wall. “I’m gonna shower. Can we have pizza? I know it’s only Thursday but Pada’s hurt.” He grinned.

Sirius bit their lip around a smile; god, Teddy was just like them. They looked up to Remus with an innocent smile that said  _ can we? _

“Yeah, that’s fine. Go on up and I’ll order and get Pada all comfy.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Teddy saluted before heading for the stairs.

Sirius watched him go, before shifting up to make some room onto the sofa for Remus. “I love you, you’re wonderful to me.”

“I know you’re high on pain meds so I’m not going to have a go at you for the slip.” Remus chuckled as he pulled over one of the throw pillows. “Here, we’ll put your leg up and ice it again.”

“Okay…” Sirius frowned, processing his words. “What? What slip?”

“You called me Daddy.” Remus snickered, standing up straight.

“Oh.” Sirius bit their lip. “Fuck. Did I? I’m sorry, I didn’t… shit.”

“You did.” Remus carefully moved their legs so they were over the pillow.

“Ow! Ow, fuck. Ohh, my god I’m going to get annoyed with this very quickly.”

“You’re already annoyed with it.” He pressed a soft kiss to their knee.

“I would very much like for you to just snap your fingers and make it better, okay?” Sirius bit their lip, letting out a low breath.

He smiled up at them before dropping another kiss. “I know, I wish I could.”

“Pizza will have to do then,” they sighed dramatically.

Remus nodded, pulling his phone out as he stood back up. “I’ll do that and get you ice. Do you need anything else?”

“Water maybe? I might fall asleep though.”

“That’s okay, I’ll wake you up for pizza.” Remus smiled again before going through to the kitchen. Sirius tilted their head to watch him go, smiling to themselves before their eyes fluttered closed.

***

When Remus came back out with water and ice, Sirius was snoring softly again on the sofa. He decided to put the ice back and wait until they were awake because he didn’t want to bother them. Not to mention they were so high on the pain medication they needed to rest, especially after calling him Daddy in front of Teddy. Their son didn’t even react, probably thinking that Pada was out of their mind anyhow.

Remus sat at their feet, waiting for both Teddy and the pizza, not sure what to do with himself because there wasn’t much to do at the moment. He was going to have to take tomorrow off at least because Sirius had another appointment for their knee. Plus he needed to make sure Sirius took care of themselves.

Teddy came clattering down the stairs at full speed. “DAD! Can I have pineapple on my pizza?”

“Shhh, annwyl.” He held up a hand, looking over at Sirius. “And yes, I got you pineapple. I know you well.”

Teddy clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. “Sorry,” he mouthed, creeping over to stand next to Remus. “Dad… is Pada okay?”

“It’s okay, kiddo, we can talk at a normal tone but maybe not shout.” He chuckled. “They’re hurt, but it’s not the end of the world. The doctors will fix up their knee like nothing, I’m sure.” Teddy worrying made Remus’ heart twist a little. Their son was caring and just wonderful.

“Okay. I’m going to make them a card,” Teddy announced, looking steadfast right away.

God, he was amazing. “They’ll love that. You always do make the best cards.”

“It’s because I use lots of glitter Dad.”

“Right, of course.” He put his hand on Sirius’ foot, rubbing his thumb over the arch. “You might have to go over someone’s house tomorrow after school, we have to go back to the doctor, okay? Didn’t Haz have a new game or something you wanted to play? Maybe you guys could have a sleepover.”

“Okay! For them to make Pada’s knee better?”

“Yeah, they have to take some more pictures of it and do some more things then we’ll find out how they’re going to make it better.” Remus ruffled his curls.

“Yeah, Haz has got the new Lego game and he says he has Wonder Woman on it. Hettie always wants to play her though, but I do too. And Haz always plays Captain America.”

“Yeah? Those are good picks, how do you and Hettie choose who gets to play Wonder Woman?”

“Well, I normally get her when I’m there when we play other things because Hettie gets to be Wonder Woman all the other times.” Teddy was rummaging around in his box of crafting supplies now, probably on the hunt for the perfect glitter for Sirius’ card.

“That’s a pretty good deal.” Remus nodded, watching Teddy sitting on the floor with his head in the box.

“Yeah, Auntie Lily says it’s a good idea.”

“Very true,” Remus said, still rubbing his thumb over Sirius’ instep.

When he glanced back to them, their eyes were open just a little, with a soft smile on their face. “Hi.”

“Hi, love, pizza’s going to be here any minute. Teddy’s just telling me about playing Wonder Woman on Harry’s game.” Remus smiled at them.

“Oh wow,” Sirius said softly, smiling. “I love Wonder Woman.”

“Me too.” Remus grinned at Sirius.

“Is she your favourite, piccolino?”

“Yeah!”

“I love Captain America, personally.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ foot. “What about you, love?”

“Hmm. Loki is my favourite. He’s like me, you know?”

Teddy furrowed his brow, looking up from his craft supplies. “How?”

“He’s genderfluid too, in the original stories. Do you remember what that word means?”

“Oh! Yeah? Kinda… like you’re not a boy or a girl but like...both kind of.”

“Yeah!” Sirius smiled, flexing their foot against Remus’ hand. “Some genderfluid people like being a boy or a girl and that can change, and some like being both, or neither!”

“That’s cool that there’s a superhero like that.” Teddy dropped his crafting things before bouncing over to Sirius and Remus.

“Mhmm. And it’s nice for me too, because sometimes there aren’t any genderfluid people in the tv shows or comics or games, so when I see one it makes me very happy.”

Remus couldn’t stop grinning at them as Teddy wiggled on to the sofa next to Sirius like he did when he was a toddler. Eight year old Teddy was still as sweet as infant Teddy at times. “That’s dumb, there should be more.”

“Well, just like Pada’s Day, maybe one day you can make sure there’s more.”

Sirius gave an exaggerated gasp, though Remus didn’t miss the way they tensed for a moment when Teddy climbed next to them. “Shall we do that, Teddy? Make our own superheroes?”

“Yeah!” Teddy put his head on their shoulder. Sirius smiled warmly, tilting their head to kiss Teddy’s forehead.

He sighed, watching them both for a moment. “That’d be great if you made your own superheroes. You could make one like me too.”

“Yeah! What about a rock climbing superhero? And he likes all genders but sometimes doesn’t like cuddling them like Dad and I do?”

Remus held back his laugh at the cuddling but nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’d be cool!” Teddy clapped as the doorbell rang.

“I got it. Teds, why don’t you get something to drink, huh?”

“Okay Dad!” Teddy went tearing off into the kitchen.

Remus dropped a kiss to their knee before standing up to get the door. “All right, love?”

Sirius nodded, frowning softly. “I just realised: where the fuck is the dog?”

“Ha, Alice and Frank took him.” Remus smiled, walking towards the door.

“Oh. That’s good. I wanna walk him so bad, ugh.”

Before he could answer them, he opened the door so the delivery person didn’t think they were ignoring them. He took the pizzas before thanking her and heading back into the living room where Teddy was now sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with a glass of juice.

“I know you want to walk Snuffles, but you can’t right now.” Remus set both boxes -- and the cheesy chips -- down in front of Teddy.

“Yeah.” Sirius huffed. “Could you refill my water bottle please, darling dearest husband, love of my life?”

“Yes, my love.” Remus kissed them on the lips before grabbing the water. “Anything else?”

“No thank you, just some way to get pizza from there to my mouth. Unless you want me moving?”

He shook his head. “Teddy, could you get Pada some pizza, kiddo?”

“Yeah.” Teddy set about his task, concentrating as Sirius chuckled.

When Remus came back with water for Sirius and a beer for himself, Sirius was propped up a little more nibbling at their pizza. “Good?”

“Mhmmm.” Sirius smiled at him. “Just what I needed, thank you.”

“Pizza cures a lot of things.” Remus sat on the floor with Teddy, going for his far more boring pizza compared to Teddy and Sirius’.

“So much, huh?” Sirius chuckled. “What do you think, Teddy? Is pizza the best thing ever?”

“The  _ best _ , I had a really good idea.” He wiggled a little before taking another big bite of his pizza.

“Truely are our son.” Remus snickered.

Sirius smiled. “What’s your really good idea?”

“The pizza Pada, duh.” Teddy stuck his tongue out at them.

“Oh.” Sirius shook their head. “Duhh, silly Pada.”

“You’re acting funny because of your knee, so it’s okay.” Teddy popped the crust into his mouth.

Remus nearly snorted as he took a sip of his beer because Teddy was the sassiest child on the planet at times. Sirius tried to swallow back laughter for a moment, giving Remus a look. “Maybe a bit, piccolino, but no need for sass, huh? Or all your pizza will be nothing but crust.”

“Nooooo,” Teddy whined overdramatically.

“No sass then, and be the nicest to Pada because of their knee.”

“Fine.”

Remus went for some cheesy chips. “So, does that mean you’re not going to be sassy too?”

Sirius stuck their tongue out, probably trying not to say their first bratty instinct because that was a bad influence on Teddy. Remus laughed at them, thinking about pinching their tongue, but he didn’t want to move.

“We should have ice cream for dessert.” Teddy smiled as he reached for another piece.

“Oh, we should?”

“Ooh, you’d have to ask Dad, piccolino.”

“Pleaseeeeee Dad?” He pouted and batted his eyelashes. God he was far too much like Sirius sometimes.

“Of course we can have ice cream.” As if he was going to say no to ice cream.

Sirius snickered. “Hey hey, but you gotta eat some more pizza first.”

“I’m eating pizza!” Teddy cried.

“I know, I know!” Sirius leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Don’t pretend you didn’t think even a little bit about running to the freezer.”

He hid his grin behind his pizza and Remus laughed. “Of course, he did.”

“Mmhm. I think so too.” Sirius smiled behind their own pizza.

Teddy gave an angelic look. “Maybe.”

“Mmm, yeah, sure, annwyl.” Remus looked over at Sirius with a grin.

Sirius grinned back, biting their lip. “I think ice cream will be wonderful.”

Teddy took a big bite of his pizza, looking more than pleased with himself.

“We have the smartest kiddo.”

“We really do.” Sirius huffed. “Did they send us home with some pain medication?”

Remus nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah, you can’t have more until right before bed though.”

Sirius groaned. “Really? It’s starting to hurt.”

“Yeah, my pearl, sorry, those are the rules.”

“And we have to listen to the rules unless they’re not good for us, right?” Teddy leaned back against the sofa, grinning up at Sirius. Sirius bit their lip, giving Remus a look as they nodded, scruffing their hand through Teddy’s hair.

“That’s right piccolino.”

“Yeah, only if they make us hurt or really uncomfortable.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ leg. “And I know Pada is going to say their knee hurting makes them uncomfortable, but we know that’s not the same.”

Sirius chuckled. “That’s right.”

“But ice cream will make you feel better, right Pada?” Teddy turned a little so he could look at them.

“It will, piccolino, and I’ll be better very soon.”

Remus gave Sirius’ leg a soft squeeze, hoping it would be better very soon.

***

Sirius limped through from Teddy’s room to their bedroom, leaning heavily on the wall, and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. They couldn’t snuggle up at Teddy’s bedtime like they’d wanted to, just sitting to the side. It had been six hours, if that, and Sirius was already so bored and fed up.

Not long after, Remus came through carrying a water and some ice. “He’s going to not want stories soon, isn’t he? Though he does love reading.”

“Soon he’ll not want us involved in story time,” Sirius said, sighing softly. “He’s so sweet.”

Remus nodded, setting the water and bag of ice on the nightstand. “The sweetest, not to pat ourselves on the back, but we’ve done a good job.”

Sirius chuckled, lying back as Remus shut the door. “We did a great job, we really did.”

“I need to get you changed.” He was already going to the drawer.

“I know, I know. I’m just sitting here and moping.”

Making a soft sound, Remus tossed a shirt on the bed. “Shorts tonight I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, please.” Sirius sat up, pulling their shirt off and replacing it with their pyjama shirt. “I’m so mad already, honestly.”

“I know you are, princess, but there’s nothing we can do now.” He came over with their softest shorts.

“Thank you.” Sirius lifted their hips, pulling their shorts down. Instinctively they went to kick off their underwear, but their knee couldn’t bend like they wanted it to and they let out a little pained noise.

Remus put his hand on their thigh. “Let me, baby.”

“Okay, okay.” Sirius sighed, flopping back down.

“You let me take care of you all the time, this isn’t any different, right?” Remus carefully pulled off their underwear.

“Usually I’m in subspace and just coming down from something beautiful, but that is not the case.”

Remus hummed softly as he carefully pulled on their shorts. “I know, but right now you’re going to have to let me even though you rather be doing everything.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sirius huffed, lifting their lips a little.

“And I take care of you a lot anyway, with or without scening.” Remus stood back up. “So, let Daddy look after you. Just don’t call me Daddy in front of Teddy.”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. They hadn’t even  _ noticed _ their slip up in front of Teddy, not until he had pointed it out. They felt more than a little bad as they nodded. “I won’t. I didn’t notice at all. But Daddy can look after me.”

“I know, princess.” He pulled back the covers then held out his hand to them. “Come on.”

“Yeah. Thank you Daddy.” Sirius took his hand, squeezing slightly before they shifted back.

“Welcome, princess.” He reached for one of their extra pillows once Sirius was settled on the bed. “Tomorrow I’ll make you breakfast in bed.”

“That sounds nice,” Sirius sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “Let’s see if I can get comfy.”

“I know, it’s going to be tough. We’ll ice your leg,” he said gently moving their leg so it was on the pillow.

Sirius winced. “Ah, yeah, we can ice it. Is the swelling going down at all?”

“It looks better.” Remus settled the bag of ice on their knee. “I’ll get you some more of those pain meds too.”

“Okay. It’s sore.” Sirius hissed softly at the ice, closing their eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby. Remember, you have to take better care of your body, right?” He kissed them on the forehead.

“I was, I really was. I was trying very hard, but I just slipped.”

“You’ve been ranting about the move for weeks, you should have readjusted it.” Remus handed them the water. 

Rolling their eyes, Sirius took a drink. “I was so close to getting it.”

Remus gave them the same look that he did when he told them to get in the wheelchair as he handed over the pill. Sirius huffed, taking the pill and a long drink of water. As Sirius took the pill Remus padded back over to the dresser. “Teddy’s probably staying at the Potter’s tomorrow night, don’t know if you heard us talking about that.”

“Oh, that would be nice? So you’re not looking after him and me.” Sirius set their water down, sighing as they tried to get comfy.

“I can do both, it’s not that hard.” He stripped off his shirt, tossing it towards the hamper. “It was mostly because you’ve got that appointment in the afternoon so he needed somewhere to go anyhow. May as well make it a sleepover.”

Sirius bit their lip watching him strip. They lost their train of thought for a moment, distracted by how gorgeous he was. “That’s a good idea.”

“Plus, he gets so worried about everything, so getting out with friends will be good… don’t know where he got that from…” Remus snickered as he got into a new tee shirt.

“Oh hmm, I don’t know anyone who is like that.”

“Yeah, totally weird… must be a Tonks thing that got through.” He flashed a grin at them, getting out of his jeans.

“Must be.” Sirius shifted down a little, hoping for the pain medication to kick in.

“Mam wanted to know if we needed anything, so be ready to be attacked with food soon,” Remus said once he pulled on his bottoms.

“Oh god, she’s gonna turn up with so much.” Sirius groaned, rubbing a hand over their face.

“You know it.” Getting into bed, he let out a low laugh. “Any requests for her? I’ll drop a hint.”

“Mmm, her lentil curry?”

“I can do that. Lemon slices too maybe?” He shuffled over, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at them.

“Ooh, lemon slices would be so good.” Sirius smiled, cupping his cheek. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” He dropped a kiss to their lips. “Are you okay? Do you need anything else I can get you?” One of his hands shifted to their stomach.

“Mm, I’m just grumpy, I think. In pain. You’re so good to me Daddy.”

“I know you’re in pain. I wanna fix it for you.” His fingers trailed down.

_ Oh _ . That was what he meant. Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Mm, I think you could distract me from the pain Daddy.”

“I could?” He smirked, his fingers now playing with their waistband.

“Ahh… you’re very distracting sometimes, yeah.”

Remus hummed as his lips ghosted over their jaw, his fingers slipped into their shorts. “Not as distracting as you.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Sirius tipped their chin back, sighing contentedly.

“You’re so beautiful, it makes me dizzy.” Those wonderful fingers wrapped around the base of their cock as his lips pressed a few kisses down their neck.

“Fuck, you make me dizzy whenever you touch me.”

“Love making you dizzy like that.” He nipped at a sensitive spot, giving them a light stroke.

Sirius groaned, trying not to shift too much because their knee wasn’t painful like this. “Mm, me too, Christ.”

“Stay still.” Remus kissed lower, his fingers still around them. “As much as I like making you squirm, maybe not today.”

Their breath hitched, watching him closely. God, his scale didn’t tip as far as going down on Sirius too often. “I’ll stay still,” they whispered.

“You’re so good princess.” Remus shifted, careful not to jostle their leg as he moved down their body.

“Fuck. You don’t have to, you know?” Sirius swallowed, one hand going through his hair.

He looked up at them, eyebrow raised again. “Yeah? What makes you think I don’t want to?”

Sirius smiled. “Nothing at all, Daddy.”

“Okay.” He chuckled a little, dropping a few kisses to where their shirt had ridden up on their stomach.

“You’re so good to me.” Sirius felt their stomach clench under his mouth.

“Yeah, I love making you feel good.” With a few more kisses, he wiggled down their shorts. Sirius went to lift their hips, but they remembered his instructions not to move, then stayed still, relaxing. Remus smiled up at them before his lips trailed down to the head of their cock, his tongue poking out to give a long lick.

“Oh  _ fuc— _ ” Sirius pressed their hand over their mouth to try and quieten their noises, groaning low.

A little laugh escaped Remus’ mouth before his tongue made its way down the underside of their cock. Sirius moaned against their hand, watching him avidly. Jesus, he looked so damn good.

Wrapping a hand back around them, Remus licked back up to the head of their cock before wrapping his lips over them.

“Oh my god,” Sirius muttered, their stomach clenching at the pleasure.

He just hummed, slowly taking them into his mouth as his hand stroked up. Sirius shuddered, trying to keep quiet as they let their body sink into the mattress and let Remus look after them. Usually they would squirm and buck their hips and beg, but tonight they just wanted to be cared for. Remus’ tongue did that lovely thing he always did that made them gasp as the hand on their cock slipped down to their balls. Sirius moaned, throwing their head back, on the edge.

Remus moaned around them, sucking slightly at the head of their cock. The fingers of his free hand dug into their thigh as he bobbed his head. The combination of it pushed Sirius over the edge, arching just a little as they groaned into their own palm.

It wasn’t until Sirius completely relaxed that Remus pulled back, licking his lips. “Better?” He cleared his throat, carefully easing himself up to snuggle with Sirius.

“Mmm, so good Daddy. Thank you.”

“Good.” He brushed a hand through their hair. “Try to go to sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, I think my painkiller has kicked in.” Sirius smiled, snuggling into him. “Oh… shit. I didn’t ask!”

Remus laughed, rubbing their side. “I don’t care right now, we weren’t really doing anything but making you feel good.” He kissed them softly. “I just want you to get some rest.”

“You’re the best.” Sirius kissed back, smiling. “I’m gonna sleep now.”

“You do that, baby.”

***

As the sun started to shine through the slats of the shades, Remus rolled over to check the time. It was just in time to get Teddy going to school and make Sirius some breakfast. Lily was going to pick Teddy up on the way so that way she could take his overnight bag for him, and Remus could look after Sirius. They had worked that out the night before after Sirius had dozed off. He had a feeling that if he was out when Sirius woke up, then they would try to get themselves together.

Surprisingly, Teddy was making himself toast when Remus came downstairs. His school bag and overnight bag were sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

“You’re really ready to go this morning, annwyl.” He kissed him on the top of the head.

Teddy smiled. “Yeah. I love sleeping over at Haz’s.”

“I know, you get to do far more video games.” Remus went to the fridge. “Want some juice, kiddo?”

“Yes please!”

“Coming right up.” He grabbed the orange juice before going to get two glasses. “Anything good happening at school today?”

“Umm… oh, we’re doing a presentation in science. About mitochondria!”

“Ah fun.” Remus nodded, pouring out the juice between their glasses. “You know I saw a thing where someone made the structure of a cell out of candy.”

“Oh what?!” Teddy looked so fascinated. “That’s so cool!”

“Maybe we can do that soon together?” He wasn’t the best at science, but making a cell out of candy sounded like it could be a good time. Dropping the juice off, Remus sat down next to him hoping that Sirius was still tucked into bed.

“Yeah! When Pada is better?”

Remus tried not to frown because he didn’t want to upset Teddy. “Um, it’s going to be a little while for them to get all better so maybe we can do it when they’re a little better. Sometimes things take a long time to heal when you get hurt. It’s not bad, but your body needs to heal. Like when you had the flu a few months ago, you were really sick, right? You had to rest to make sure you got better, it’s like that but a little different.”

“Oh.” Teddy took a long drink of his orange juice. “Okay. We can make sure they get better.”

“We will, we’ll take good care of them and make sure they rest.”

“I need to give them their card. Oh no! Dad! Can you give it to them tonight?” Teddy looked so concerned.

“You don’t want to wait to give it to them tomorrow?” He took a sip of his drink.

Teddy’s brow furrowed. “They won’t be better tomorrow?”

“No, they won’t be better tomorrow.” Remus ruffled his curls. “Their leg’s gonna be hurt for a little while longer.”

“Okay. We can help. I can give it to them tomorrow?”

“They’ll be so happy to get it tomorrow.”

Teddy drunk the last gulp of his orange. “Is Auntie Lily picking me up soon?”

Remus nodded, checking his phone. “She, Haz, and Hettie are on their way so finish up that toast and grab some fruit too.”

“Okay! A pear?” Teddy ate the last mouthful of his toast.

“That’s good.” Remus stood up to go put on the coffee. Sirius would want that and probably some pancakes.

Teddy went to the fridge and found a pear, just as a car horn sounded outside.

“All right, perfect timing!” Remus laughed, holding his arms out. “Come say bye and if you want we can video call later so you can see Pada.”

“Okay. Look after them!” Teddy hugged him tightly before grabbing his back and running out the door.

He laughed to himself at his energy before going back to making coffee. For now he forgone the breakfast, just to check in on Sirius. So he brought up two mugs of coffee with him to see how they were.

Sirius was dozing, half sitting up with their chin nodding forward onto their chest. He made a soft noise, setting the mugs down before sitting next to them. “Baby, lie down if you’re going to sleep,” he said quietly.

“Mm? It’s comfy like this.” Sirius’ eyes were still closed.

“It looks pretty uncomfy.” He put an arm around their shoulders.

“Comfy on my knee. Not anywhere else…” Sirius huffed a little, leaning into him. “Can you help me move the pillow down?”

“Course, baby.” He moved forward to shift the pillow. “Tell me where.”

“Down a bit, so I can lie down?”

“Okay, here?” Remus asked, looking at their knee. It was bruised but the swelling seemed to have gone down some.

“Yes please.” Sirius groaned, biting their lip. “It’s fucking sore this morning.”

“I’m sorry, you can have some more medication but I’d like you to eat something first.” He pressed a kiss to their knee before shifting to cuddle back up with them.

“Mm, that makes it better.” They lifted one hand and ran their fingertips through his curls. “Okay. Do I smell coffee?”

“Mmmhmm. Right here on the nightstand. Would you like it?”

“I should’ve when I sat up, huh?” Sirius snickered. “What is there for breakfast?”

“I was thinking of making pancakes and whatever else you want.” He gave them a squeeze around the middle.

“Pancakes sounds good. With syrup? And bananas?”

Remus nodded. “Yes, we can do that.”

Sirius smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed them on the cheek. “I told Teddy we’d video chat with him later. He’s told me to make sure I look after you.”

“Did he?” Sirius chuckled. “You better then, Daddy.”

“Yep, he’s worried about you, but I told him I’ll look after you.”

“Of course. He’s a sweetheart.”

Remus gave them one more squeeze before sitting up. “What can I do for you right now?”

“Can you just chatter at me? I’m falling asleep, slowly.” Sirius hummed, leaning into him.

“Okay.” He brushed his finger through their hair. “I think we should try to find a new dog bed for Snuffles, it’s getting a bit old. Maybe one that matches the sofa downstairs. Though he does spend most of the time on Teddy’s bed…” Remus continued to talk away, playing with their hair as he did.

“He does,” Sirius murmured. “Maybe a blue one?”

“Blue one would be good. We could look online later.” He pressed a few kisses to their hairline.

“Mm, I would like that.”

Remus rubbed his hand over their stomach. “Maybe I can find you something nice too.”

Sirius let out an almost slurred chuckle. “You know how to get me.”

“Whatever to make you happy.” Smiled against their temple, he ran his fingers over their chest.

“You’re so good to me Daddy,” Sirius said, swiftly followed by a soft snore.

Remus laughed softly, not moving to get his coffee just yet so he didn’t wake them up. They were so tired and sore, he just wanted to make them feel as good as he could. Sirius’ next snore was a little louder as they snuggled next to him.

Eventually Sirius woke up, and Remus made them the pancakes they requested. Somehow, he got Sirius washed up and ready to go to the doctor’s even though they were high on their pain medication. They were pretty funny, but as Remus drove them to the specialist they had an appointment with they seemed to sober up a little. Sirius was leaning against the door pillar. 

“Do you think it’s gone down enough?”

“I think so? They’ll probably be able to get a better idea about how things look.” Remus glanced over at them.

“What if… what if I need surgery?” Sirius looked back at him.

Remus frowned, reaching for their hand. “Then you need surgery and we take care of it.”

“Okay… I don’t want to not be able to dance…”

“I know, baby, but if you need surgery then it has to be done. It’s going to be worse if you avoid it, won’t it?” Sirius not dancing would be alien. The first moment Remus laid eyes on them they were dancing and hadn’t stopped since. But if they had to have surgery then they’d need to take time off.

“Yeah… maybe because I’m fit, my recovery will be quicker?”

“I would think so, I’m sure that’s really helpful. Remember when I broke my ankle? They said that was important.”

“Yeah. Okay… I hope so.”

Remus squeezed their hand, pulling into the parking lot. “We’ll work it all out, whatever happens.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus found a spot close to the entrance. “You’re going to use the crutches, right?” He swore that Sirius said the same thing to him when he had injured himself.

They were obviously thinking the same, because they gave him a smile. “Yes, Daddy, I will use the crutches.  _ I _ know when I’m beat.”

“Good. I know you prefer certain beatings though.” Remus slipped out of the car, going around the back to get their crutches.

Sirius let out a laugh. “That  _ is _ true.”

“But we have to take care of this all first.” He opened their door, holding out the crutches.

Sirius gave him a really fed up look, slipping out of the car and grabbing the crutches. He made sure they were steady before closing the door behind them.

“We’ll get whatever you want for dinner after.”

“Okay,” they said, concentrating on using the crutches and not putting weight on their knee.

Dropping a kiss on their cheek, he went to move past Sirius to open the door to the offices.

***

Sirius sat on the sofa, staring at the cheese on their pizza and trying to decide if they were hungry. All they could think about was the fact they had to have surgery to fix a torn ACL. They were probably lucky they had been dancing professionally for so long and this was their first surgery.

Recovery  _ after _ surgery would take around six months, but Sirius was determined they would be able to go back to instructing and admin before then. They slid down the sofa a little more and took a bite of their pizza.

“Fucking  _ surgery. _ ”

“I know, baby.” Remus pet their hair with his free hand.

Sirius sniffed. “I’m going to go mad with six months off work.”

“She said you can return to limited work after two months and slowly work back to dancing.”

“Yeah… okay, I can do that, right?” Sirius took another bite of their pizza.

“You can, as long as you listen to what you have to do. Going to physio and wearing the brace and icing and resting.” Remus finished off his crust.

“I’ll do that, I promise.” They did the same, sighing. “Can we have ice cream and cuddles?”

“Always.” He feathered kisses over their cheek. “And we have to be careful with your positions when we scene.”

Sirius groaned. “I’m not gonna be allowed to be in my favourite positions, am I?”

“Probably not.” Remus rubbed their shoulder. “We’ll find other good ones.”

“Okay, thank you. I’m so frustrated I need surgery.”

Remus frowned, standing up to gather their leftovers. “I know, my princess, but it’s important we take care of it. I’ll take really good care of you too.”

“Yes please.” Sirius grumbled and ate some more pizza. 

“It’s going to be difficult, but you can do it.” He disappeared into the kitchen.

Sirius huffed, finally ready to tell Marlene without crying about it. They grabbed their phone and called her, suppressing a sigh. On the first ring she picked up, some loud music on in the background.

“HEY! DID YOU HAVE YOUR APPOINTMENT?”

“Yeah.” Sirius sighed. “Surgery. Six month recovery.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, it’s fucking shit. Reconstruction surgery. Not the worst they’ve seen but still kinda bad.”

“FUCK, I’M SORRY SIRIUS!”

“Yeah. I’m so pissed, Marly. I’m gonna handle  _ all _ the admin, okay? I’ll be a fucking receptionist for months… but they said the first two weeks or so I’ll probably need to be at home.”

“Of course,” she said as the background music changed into street noise. “Whatever you need, we’ll figure it out. I’m sure Moony’s gonna be looking after you.”

“He’s already in full Daddy mode,” Sirius said, chuckling.

“That’s good, at least there’s that.” She laughed as Remus came out into the living room with two pints of ice cream and spoons.

“Yeah, it’s alright… surgery in a week or so, I think they said? Right, Remus?”

“Wednesday.” He nodded, sitting down next to them. “Hi, Marly.”

“Yeah, Wednesday, thank you.” They kissed his cheek then sighed a little. “So I’ll let you know how it goes, Marlene.”

“Hi Moony! And yeah, let me know. Want Dorky and I to come by this weekend? We can Scrabble!”

Remus snorted a laugh, opening Sirius’ ice cream for them. Sirius chuckled. “So long as we get high so you aren’t bouncing around.”

Next to them Remus made a noise. “Teddy’s back tomorrow and wants a family day. Maybe another weekend.” He handed them the pint.

“Oh, yeah Marly, family day with Teddy tomorrow. Next weekend?”

“So long you’re up for it after the surgery!” She was probably grinning.

“Please, or I’ll be losing my mind!”

“We’ll let you know, Marly.” Remus gave their thigh a squeeze.

“Okay, okay. Bye Marly!” Sirius said, hanging up. 

“BYE!” She shouted before they hit the  _ end _ button.

Next to them Remus was already digging into his ice cream.

“Six months,” Sirius commiserated, before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in their mouth.

“Could be less…”

“It better be. She said you’ll be looking after me, and I told her you were being very Daddy already.”

Remus smiled over at them. “I’m always very Daddy.”

“Yeah, you really are.”

“It’s because you need someone who’s good to you and looks after you.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of their mouth before scooping up more ice cream.

“You’re so good to me.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’m so mad we can’t even scene tonight, my bloody knee.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” He put his hand on their thigh.

“Can you look after me? I want a bath too but that’s uncomfortable.”

“Mmm, poor princess, I’m sorry. I’ll look after you, of course. What can I do for you?” Remus pressed a few kisses to their shoulder.

“Rub my feet, maybe?” Sirius bit their lip. “And I can just eat ice cream and feel sorry for myself.”

Remus nodded, leaning forward to set his ice cream down. “Anything you need princes.” He shifted to kneel on the floor near where their feet were propped up on the ottoman.

“You’re so good to me. It’s so weird to see you kneeling?” Sirius snickered.

Remus laughed as he wrapped his hand around their left foot. “Yeah it’s a little strange.”

“I like it though, mmmm.”

As he dropped a kiss to their ankle he continued to massage their foot. “I’m sure you do.”

“You’re so good to me, Daddy.” Sirius watched him, biting their lip.

“I try. What should we do tomorrow with Teddy? Maybe I could make us a fort?”

“Oh! Yes, we could do that! Maybe play Monopoly?”

Remus grimaced, his thumb kneading into their heel. “As long as you don’t storm off like you did last time.”

Sirius gestured broadly to their knee. “Well I can’t, can I?”

“You’ll try.” Remus lips brushed against their ankle again.

“Mmm, no I won’t.” Sirius slid down the sofa a little. “I’ll be good.”

He chuckled, moving his hands to the other foot. “All right, we can have a game night. Mam said she’s going to drop off some food for us too. Lemon slices included.”

“Amazing. She’s the best.” Sirius sighed softly. “Can we send her some flowers?”

Remus nodded. “Sure, we can do that. She’d love some.”

“She really would.”

“How’s your ice cream? Are you properly feeling sorry for yourself yet with me rubbing your feet?”

“My ice cream is amazing, and you rubbing my feet is wonderful,” Sirius said, smiling at him.

He snorted. “I know you love me rubbing you.”

Sirius snickered. “You love it too.”

“I do, very much so.” Remus’ hand rubbed up their calf.

“I’m so glad that you do, caro.”

“I wish you could have a bath, but I’m not sure how to make it comfy.” He shifted to kiss up to their knee.

“Me too, I wish I could.” Sirius reached out and ran their fingers through his hair.

Remus sighed at the touch before pressing a kiss to their thigh.

Sirius’ eyes closed for a moment, as content as they could be facing surgery and a long recovery. “You’re so wonderful to me.”

“‘Cause I love you, princess.” He scooted back up to sit next to them.

“I love you very much.” Sirius sighed, letting their head drop onto his shoulder. “What should we do tonight?”

“Anything that will make you feel a little better.” Remus’ arm went around them.

“What I really want is a nice, hard impact play scene,” they said, leaning into him. “But I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Probably not.”

Sirius pouted, knowing he was right. “Fine.”

His fingers went through the end of their hair. “I’m sorry, princess. Maybe we can think of some way?”

“Mm, maybe.” Sirius closed their eyes again. “I can just manage, I’m sure. It’s just strange to not have Teddy here and not going out for something or taking advantage of the quiet.”

Remus nodded, his fingers wrapping around their hair. “Yeah, it is weird.”

“Yeah. Can I have another painkiller yet, or not quite?”

“Not yet, closer to bedtime.”

“Mmm, okay. And just like impact play, I imagine getting high is frowned upon?”

He made a sad noise. “I think so, baby.”

Sirius tutted, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Maybe we can rent a movie we haven’t seen?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Remus gave a little tug to their hair, pressing a kiss to their jaw.

“Ah, hi,” they gasped, surprised by the purposeful but little tug at their hair, and the way it made them shiver.

Remus chuckled, deep in his chest. “Hi.”

“You can’t do that and just carry on like you’re a perfect angel,  _ I’m  _ the brat.” Sirius went to shift closer, wincing at the pain in their knee.

“Didn’t you show me that thing that said something about Doms just being brats who top?” He kissed them on the cheek before going to grab the remote.

Sirius snickered. “That’s true, I suppose. You learned to brat from the best.”

He laughed, nudging their ice cream as he turned on the TV. “Are you done with that?”

“Absolutely not.” Sirius grabbed their spoon and dig into it.

“Okay, my love.” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“You’re the best.” They kissed his cheek, sliding down the sofa a little. “Do you think I could have a bath, can we make it work somehow?”

“I can try to figure it out, I’ll look out some ideas.” He clicked through the movies offered.

“Something that makes me happy? Fight Club?” They laughed, biting their lip. “Hmmm…”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Ha, funny… Pretty Woman?”

“Yes! A great idea!”

Once the movie was on, Remus went back to his ice cream, cuddling up to Sirius once again.

“I love you, so much.” Sirius kissed his cheek again.

“I love you too, baby.” Remus kissed them back, grinning.

They sighed, snuggling against him. “I still desperately want those boots.”

“We’ll find them one day.”

“And Daddy can buy them for me?”

Remus nodded, his hand going back to their hair. “Daddy will buy them for you, of course.”

“Daddy spoils me.”

***

Remus wished that he could make Sirius all better. They were so sad after getting the news they were going to have to be off their feet for months, and it could take a long while for them to get back to dancing. It was terrible, and Remus couldn’t do anything to help, which was shit.

“I love spoiling my princess.”

“That’s why you’re the best Daddy ever,” Sirius hummed, smiling.

He gave their hair a little tug again. Maybe there was a way he could do some impact play, but he just wasn’t sure  _ how _ . “You’re the best princess.”

Sirius groaned softly, their eyes fluttering as they bit their lip. “Ah, no fair.”

“What’s no fair?” It looked like they were done with their ice cream, so Remus dropped the hand in their hair to pick it up.

“You just pulling my hair. I can’t squirm without hurting my knee.”

Remus frowned, kissing their forehead before standing up with the ice cream. “I’ll stop, baby.”

Sirius pouted, looking up at him. “I don’t want you to.”

“I know, but we shouldn’t, I shouldn’t tease.” He dropped a kiss on their pout before heading towards the kitchen.

“If I lie really still, with my knee just propped up, then you can do what you want?”

Setting the ice cream in the freezer, Remus hummed to himself thinking. It felt a little too risky and unsafe for Sirius. Surely there were things Remus could look up or even find someone with knee problems at the club to chat with. He didn’t want to hurt their knee even more.

“I’m not sure,” he said, putting the spoons in the sink. “I can give you another blowjob if you want.”

Sirius bit their lip. “I do love your mouth.”

“I know.” Remus padded back to the sofa to sit next to them. “I’m just worried.”

“Me too, but I’m so bored already.”

“I can do some research this week about what we can do, okay? I feel like Jodie’s mentioned someone she knew with some leg problem once that she had done suspension with. I don’t really remember.” Remus wrapped his arm around their shoulders. “But I can ask her.”

“Mhmm. She’s the new PT who found the job through you at the club, right?”

“Yep.” He nodded. “I’m sure she’s got to know some tricks or something.”

“It would be ridiculous to text her right now, right?”

Remus let out a long sigh. “It would be, yeah. You want me to, don’t you?”

“Sort of because I’m really frustrated and bored and somewhat horny.” Sirius bit their lip, giving him their best  _ pleeeease Daddy _ look.

“Christ, okay, okay.” He grabbed his phone from the side table. He had a hard time saying no to that look. Sirius just smiled at him, their chin on his shoulder.

**Hey Jodie, hope you’re having a nice Friday** **  
** **I was wondering if you had a minute for a question that is vaguely both PT and kink…**

_ Hi Remus! Friday’s are always nice _ _   
_ _ I’m always up for ridiculous questions, hit me _

**Sirius needs surgery for their ACL -- happening Wednesday** **  
** **But we were thinking of doing some impact play** **  
** **I’m just worried about their positioning and hurting their knee even more** **  
** **Any suggestions?**

_ Ooooh, bad luck, give my condolences to Sirius _ _   
_ _ Well… okay. My instinct for impact play is standing, but idk about them being able to stand up for as long as you’d want? _ _   
_ _ Can they lie on their front, maybe? _ _   
_ _ Flat on their front with pillows under them?  _ 🤔🤔🤔

**Yeah I don’t think standing would be good, at least right now** **  
** **We’ll trying the laying down I think** **  
** **Thanks Jodie**

_ No bother! So long as there’s pillows? Oh hey! Ice pack under/on their knee?? _

**Yes! Perfect!**

👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻  _ have fun xx _

**Thanks! They’ll be happy**

“Okay. We can try on your front with pillows, and an ice pack on your knee.”

Sirius perked up from where they were avidly watching Pretty Woman, turning to him. “We can?”

“Yeah, we can try but I’ll decide if it’s doable.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “And you need to safe word if it hurts in the not good way.”

“Okay, I promise.” Sirius nodded, sitting up straight. “I’ll safeword if it hurts.”

“All right, should we go upstairs or do you want to finish your movie?”

Sirius’ eyes flickered to the television. “We can go upstairs.”

“You sure?” He chuckled, pushing himself up.

“We can watch the rest after?”

Remus nodded, holding out their crutches. “Yes, princess, we’ll watch the rest later.”

Sirius smiled up at him, giving him their sweetest look. “Thank you Daddy,” they said, standing up and holding their crutches, very begrudgingly.

“You’re very welcome.” He paused their movie before following after Sirius.

Sirius went up the stairs first, still very wobbly on the crutches but getting surer. He paused for a moment after taking a few steps, watching them to make sure they were able to make it up. Before he could go up to the room he needed to grab a couple things.

“Are you okay? Just sit on the bed, I’m going to grab some ice.”

“Yeah, just still getting used to walking on them.” Their voice came from the bedroom, presumably, followed by the noise of them setting the crutches aside.

Satisfied they were safe in bed, Remus went to the freezer to get one of the ice bags he had prepared earlier in the day. “Yeah, they’re a pain, but you’re getting really good at them,” he called up.

He could imagine the preening look Sirius would’ve given him if he were in the room. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He filled up their water bottles before taking everything to go upstairs.

In the bedroom, Remus found Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed. He grinned at them, setting everything down on the side table. They were sitting gingerly, smiling when they saw him. God they were so gorgeous.

“I’ll get you your collar and maybe the heart paddle or would you rather my hand?” He moved to cup their cheek.

“Your hand, I think,” Sirius hummed, leaning into his touch. “Less thuddy and likely to jolt me?”

“Good thinking.” He brushed a hand through their hand before pulling back. “Be right back.”

“Okay Daddy.”

As quick as he could, he went off to the pole room for their well worn leather collar before going back to the bedroom. Remus really hoped that this would go well because he’d feel sort of bad if it didn’t. Sirius needed to lose themselves a little, and this was the perfect way to help them do that.

“Here we are, princess.”

“You’re the best. I’ll safeword if it hurts, and you safeword if you don’t want to carry on.” Sirius was still sat on the edge of the bed, smiling.

“Of course.” Remus brushed their hair aside so he could fasten the collar around their neck.

“Mmm, I have missed this.”

“It hasn’t been that long.” He chuckled, reaching for the hem of their shirt. They hadn’t scened too much recently because being parents and Remus’ scale not being cooperative, but it really hadn’t been too long.

“I know, but I always miss it.”

“Ah, I see.” That made sense because Sirius really did always miss it. He pulled their shirt off.

Sirius lifted their arms to help him, staying still as their hair floated down around them. Tossing the shirt aside, he ran his fingers down their chest.

“So pretty.”

“Ah… yeah?” Sirius bit their lip.

“Yeah, gorgeous.” His fingers lingered over their waistband.

Sirius groaned softly, lifting their hips.

“Easy,” Remus warned as he wiggled their bottoms down.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sirius’ eyes closed. “I love you.”

“It’s okay. I love you too.” He eased their shorts and underwear over their knees then all the way off.

“Mmm, you’re so handsome. Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” Standing back up, Remus reached for their pillows. “Okay, maybe lay down first then I’ll sort of add the pillows to adjust?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sirius bit their lip and laid back on the bed, scooting up so their head was on their pillow.

“On your front, princess… if you want to be spanked still that is.” Remus smiled, sitting down next to them with a pillow in his hand.

Sirius gave him a look. “ _ If _ I want to be spanked.” They rolled over, wincing a little as they did.

“Careful,” Remus warned. “If you’re not easy on yourself then you won’t be spanked.”

“Okay, okay.” They wriggled a little to get comfy. “I’m careful.”

Remus smiled to himself as he went to settle the pillow under their leg. “Do you think you need the ice on your knee right now or after?”

“Mm… maybe now please?” Sirius tilted their head, watching him.

“Of course, baby.” He reached behind him to get the bag.

Remus heard Sirius snicker. “It means I can lie here longer so Daddy can spank me.”

“Ha, obviously.” He managed to get the ice under their leg without moving them too much.

“Ah, that’s nice. Thank you.”

“So polite, baby.” Remus rubbed his hands together to warm them up. “Do you need me to get any more pillows or anything?”

Sirius had their arms folded beneath their head. “No, I don’t think so, thank you.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus ran his hand over their thighs, settling into a good position.

“Ah, I feel so floaty already, I swear.”

“Already?” He gave their thigh a squeeze.

Sirius groaned softly. “Yeah, already.” He heard them swallow. “Stay on that side? So it doesn’t hurt my knee.”

“Yes, princess.” His hand slid up to the swell of their arse.

“Ah, yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” Lifting his hand, Remus watched the muscles in Sirius’ back tense then brought his hand down against them. Sirius let out a soft noise, not moving at all.

“Fuck.”

“Feel good?” He asked again before hitting them two more times, a little harder.

“Ah!” Sirius let out a slow breath. “Yeah, yeah it does.”

“Anything to make you feel good, princess.” Remus brought his hand down so hard that it made his palm go numb.

***

Sirius was a puddle. They were somehow completely relaxed even though Remus had spanked them so hard their arse was stinging and so sore.

“Oh my god…”

“You’re doing so good princess,” Remus cooed before hitting them again.

“Ah! Yeah, fuck. Feels so good Daddy.”

“Good, princess.” Two more sharp slaps came down.

“Mmmm, okay.” Sirius let out a slow breath, shivering. “Can I count?”

“Yeah, how about five?”

“We’ve done lots so far? Yeah, five please.” Sirius couldn’t think on what they had already done.

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Do you wanna come like that?” Remus’ voice was all deep and rough.

Sirius’ breath hitched at the sound of his voice, too relaxed to want to move to get a hand around themselves. “No, no please, I want… I don’t know. All floaty.”

“Okay, whatever you want princess.” A kiss was pressed against their thigh before he hit them again.

“Mm, yeah. Yeah, something else? In a mi—ah. I’ll be good and do whatever you tell me to.”

“Okay, aren’t you counting?”

“Fuck, sorry—sorry, one!”

With a soft laugh Remus hit them twice, fast and hard.

“Ah! T—two and three,” Sirius said, swallowing hard around their voice thick in their throat.

“Good, princess.” Another hard spanking came without warning.

Sirius moaned, limbs utterly useless. “Four, fuck.”

“You’re so perfect.” After a soft squeeze to their thigh, Remus lifted his hand before it came down again.

“Five, oh god, fuck, thank you Daddy.”

“Good job, princess.” His lips kissed up their spine.

Sirius shivered, trying to focus on something other than the way their arse was burning. The kisses came up to their shoulders, pressing so lightly as his fingers wrapped into their hair. “Mm, hi. You’re so good to me,” Sirius breathed, turning their head a little towards him.

“Hi, princess. Are you all right?”

“Definitely all right.” Sirius smiled, catching their breath. “You’re the best.”

“How’s your knee?” He pressed his lips to their neck, pulling their hair slightly.

Sirius let out a low moan. “Oh—okay. As painless as it can be?”

“Good.” He nipped at the juncture of their shoulder.

“Mmm, yeah. M’floaty… do you want me to be good for you?”

“You just stay right where you are.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you want Daddy. M’so good.” Sirius shifted their hips a little, groaning at the friction.

“That feel good?” He continued placing kisses over their back.

“Mmm, yeah.” Sirius made a noise in the back of their throat as they pressed their hips forward again, trying to get enough friction without jostling their knee. “Yeah it does, Daddy, it does.”

“Good, just be careful.” Remus’ teeth scraped down their back.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius bit their lip, hips bucking. “Yeah, can’t—can’t move too much.”

“Okay. You make the prettiest noises.” His fingers gently slid down their arse.

“Mmm, you make me feel so good, Daddy.” Sirius shifted their good leg a little further out. “Please.”

“Please what, princess?” His fingers caressed over their balls.

“Will you touch me Daddy? I’ll stay still.”

“How should I touch you?” Remus’ fingers were still touching them softly.

“Ah, however you want. Feels so good.”

“Is this good?” His fingers brushed against the underside of their cock.

Sirius let out a soft noise. “Yeah, yeah please,” they mumbled, slowly rolling their hips against his hand.

“Whatever you want princess. You’re so pretty like this. I love when you’re all desperate just to be good. You’re so good.”

“I wanna be so good.” Sirius’ head was swimming with the pleasure. “So good for Daddy,  _ fuck _ .”

“Always so good for Daddy.” Remus’ tongue slid down over their balls now. Sirius gasped at the jolt of pleasure and the sensation of his mouth.

“Oh fuck, god. Ah—you feel so good.”

“Yeah? You gonna come for Daddy?” Remus tongue slid lower to their cock.

It took a moment for Sirius to realise the whimper they heard came from their mouth. “Can—can I? Please?”

“Yes please, come for me princess.” His tongue continued to move slowly. Sirius’ eyes closed, panting heavily on the edge of their orgasm.

“Oh, god, shit. Thank you Daddy, thank you.” They turned to press their face into the pillow. “M’so close, please please.”

“Please come princess.” Remus made a little noise before his tongue did something gorgeous.

Sirius muffled their cry in the pillow, shuddering and tensing just for a moment as they came, vision going white at the edges. They could feel Remus kissing back up their body, his hands sliding up their sides as he moved behind them.

“Good job, baby.”

“Mmm, hi Daddy. Thank you.”

“Hi princess, you’re so good.” Remus’ arms went around them, resting his head against their shoulder. Sirius let out a soft sigh, so content just for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you. You’re so good to me. Do you—do you need anything Daddy?”

“Nah, I’m all right.” He rubbed their side.

“Okay.” Sirius turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Is my arse all red?”

“Yeah, very red and very pretty.” Remus smiled at them softly.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

“You’re the most gorgeous.” Reaching up, Remus brushed back their hair.

Sirius hummed, leaning in to him. “I wish I could clean up or something.”

“Yeah? Want me to get a cloth and roll you over, princess?”

“Mmm please? I quite like Daddy waiting on me like this.”

“I always wait on you.” He laughed as the bed shifted.

“Mmmm, do you? Or am I the one running around for Daddy?” They chuckled.

Remus laughed as he came back out from the bathroom. “Usually I’m getting things for you because it’s rare you want to be good and listen. Plus, I like taking care of my princess.”

“I am good… occasionally? If you win a bet.”

Remus snickered as his hands settled on their hip and shoulder before he carefully rolled them over. “It’s very rare.”

“Very. It’s a good job you love me.” Sirius settled on their back, wincing at the discomfort. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“You’ve said that a few times already, princess.” Remus settled the ice back on their knee once they were on their back.

“Mm, that’s because you look after me Daddy.”

“I’m gorgeous because I look after you baby?” He smiled, wiping the wet cloth over their stomach.

Sirius opened their mouth then swiftly closed it again, because subspace Sirius definitely didn’t make sense. “Shush.”

“Okay, princess.” He tossed the cloth aside before shifting to cuddle up with them.

“You know floaty subspace Sirius makes no sense.”

“I love my floaty princess.” His rough fingers slid down their chest again. They let out a noise.

“I love your fingers.”

“I know, I love every bit of you.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their cheek.

Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed. “Mm, can I have a proper kiss?”

“Of course princess.” He sighed before moving to kiss them, his hand cupping their cheek. Sirius smiled as they kissed back, humming in approval. Those lovely fingers slid through their hair. “Did I make you feel better?”

“Much better. I’m very floaty,” they whispered against his lips. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“No, it’s all right, only looking after you.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, sliding a hand down between them to feel how hard Remus’ cock was against their thigh. “Is Daddy sure? He can look after me by telling me to be good for him.”

“I’m sure baby, it’s all right.” The chuckle slipping out of his lips turned to a moan.

“Mmm, I know it’s all right,” Sirius hummed, slowly circling their fingers as his moan made their stomach flip. “But I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. I wanna make you come, if you’ll let me.”

“If you want to, okay.” He closed his eyes, melting into the bed.

“I do want to, I very much want to,” they whispered against his lips, sliding their fingers beneath the waistband of his sweats.

“Mmm, okay, ah.” His hips canted towards their hand.

“See?” Sirius knew they sounded so smug. “You’re so gorgeous and I want to be so good for you,” they said, slowly wrapping their fingers around the base of his cock.

“Yes, princess. I just -- just wanted to take care of you.” His fingers clenched in their hair.

Sirius moaned, giving him a slow, indulgent stroke. “You take care of me, so much, and right now all I want is to make Daddy delirious with pleasure.”

“Mmm, yeah.” He made another gorgeous noise.

“You always sound so good.” They pressed a kiss beneath his ear, twisting their wrist.

“Love you princess. You’re so good.” Remus’ breath became a little shallow.

Sirius bit their lip around an appreciative noise, stroking his cock and pausing to thumb over the head. “I wanna be good Daddy.”

“Ah, so good for Daddy. You are -- you’re so good.” He pulled at their hair.

“Ah, yeah?” Sirius groaned softly, swirling their tongue beneath his ear as they stroked a little faster.

Remus shifted, rolling his hips against Sirius. “Always good.”

Sirius shuddered, letting him grind against their hand. They always loved Remus getting worked up like this, when Sirius was the one floating and just wanted to make him feel good. He gasped, resting his forehead against Sirius’ shoulder.

“Oh fuck, fuck that’s -- ah you’re so good.”

“Yeah?” Sirius whispered, pausing to brush their thumb over the head again. “That feel good Daddy?”

“So good princess. Ah -- so close.” He moaned.

“Can I make Daddy come? Are you gonna?” Sirius kissed down his jaw, breathing a little hard themselves. The prospect of Remus coming always made their stomach flip.

“Ah yeah, I’m gonna -- gonna come. Fuck.” Remus’ body tensed against them, fingers gripping tighter.

Sirius groaned softly, tearing their gaze from his face to look down and watch him come, desire pooling in their stomach. “Ah, god look at you Daddy, you look so good.”

“Shit, oh -- ah, fuck princess.” He came, his hips jerking as he spilled over Sirius’ hand. They bit their lip, groaning as they stroked him through his climax, panting themselves.

“Oh fuck, Daddy.”

“Ah, yeah?” He shivered, pressing a tiny kiss to their shoulder.

Sirius hummed, only pulling their hand back when he sank into the bed. “Can I? Pretty please?”

“Yeah, yeah princess.”

“You’re so good to me,” they said yet again, bringing their hand to their mouth to swirl their tongue over Remus’ come.


End file.
